Rise of Devil Emperor
by Ronin2106
Summary: After being killed by a High-Level Devil, Alex Black has awakened his dormant Sacred Gear and was brought back to life as a second Pawn of Rias Gremory. Forced to serve under the very being that he hates, Alex shall make his way through the world filled with devils, angels and other beings of power, getting more and more powerful. OCXHarem, or it wouldn t be a DxD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Name`s Alex, or you can call me Ronin if you like. So, I`ll first point out that this is a self-insert story, which is actually my specialty. I`ve already done this kind of things before (check out my other stories to see it), so I`ll be doing in this one as well. Now about the story itself. This story mainly focuses on my OC, not Issei Hyoudou, whom I actually find quite a bit annoying and irritating. I know that he is a MC, but… really, he is so perverted that it hurts my butt. Also, I do like to explore the possibilities and show off many different sides of characters. Expect to see completely different and unknown sides of already loved characters. Also, I`ve watched DxD in anime with dub, so sorry if many of you won`t see traditional Japanese parts.**

 **Anyway, without any further due, let the story of Alexander Black begin with… his death.**

 **Black: Wait, WHAT?!**

* * *

Alex coughed out another blob of his own blood. His chest was hurting like hell, which was probably an accurate summation of the feeling that he was experiencing. His right hand wasn`t moving at all, being broke in more places then he cared to count, legs were completely destroyed and he couldn`t even feel them right now, chest was crushed by a single blow, destroying his ribs and damaging his internal organs with them, especially his lungs. Overall, while not a medical specialist, Black could easily say that he was done for.

And this was supposed to be a good day for him. His whole life was finally going in a good direction for him, an orphan from Russia, transferred in Japan thanks to an educational transfer program set by ministry of education. Alex had lost his parents when he was just 4 years old, circumstances of their death were unknown till this day. All that was known was that they died in flames. His grandparents on father`s side denied any and all relations to Alex and officially denounced their grandson as a member of their family, all because of his lineage. His father haled from the distinguished and noble German family that made a fortune in Russia through business and trade, while his mother was a simple linguist from England. Their union wasn`t accepted and Alex didn`t receive a right to bear a family name of his father, von Kassel, and instead inherited his mother`s name, Black.

After he lost his parents and his father`s parents didn`t take him in, Alex was sent into an orphanage, where he spent 10 years of his life. Life there wasn`t an easy one, especially considering how bitter and angry orphans can be towards those that are not like them. And Alex wasn`t like most children, preferring books to the company of other children, always in his own thoughts and not often talking to others. Instead of fooling around and doing nothing, Alex was striving to get better. He was completely abandoned by the people that were his family, his parents dead and others viewed him as a tool to let off the steam. Instead of breaking down in tears when he was getting beaten by older boys, Alex merely took the beatings and bared with it, while also learning something new about those that were beating him. Their patterns and thoughts, while also expanding his knowledge through books. And, once he was 7 years old, Alex was able to put the knowledge he had to good use, easily fending himself off those bullies and making them look at him with fear and respect, all because Alex memorized their moves and learned how to fight off, using his head instead of his fists. After that, nothing stopped him from pursuing his own desires as he started to self-study in many different areas. And, his mentality of learning and studying proved to work, as by the age of 12 Alex had managed to learn how to speak English, Russian and German languages as if they were his own native ones, studied math, history and many other spheres. Soon, young orphan was noticed by a principal of a prestigious private school and, through granting Alex a grant on study, Alex at the age of 14 became a student in one of Russia`s top schools, specializing in international relations.

There, Alex`s knowledge and interest in learning were put to the ultimate test, and he thrived as he progressed through the ranks of top students of Russia, participating in events and competitions. In just 3 years, Alex managed to become one of the most intellectual students of Russia. He learned quite a lot, furthering his knowledge in different sciences and spheres, showing great interest in history, diplomacy and military sphere. Another sphere of his interests was languages, probably inherited from his mother, as he remembered that she was a genius in linguistics. In the academy, Alex managed to learn how to speak also French and, most surprisingly, Japanese, after a lot of trials and hard work. That last factor soon opened Alex a path that he never saw as one possible to achieve. Alex was granted an opportunity of becoming a transfer student in Kuoh Academy in Japan. Black jumped at the opportunity at the first chance and was give it.

Alex was granted a small apartment and a monthly allowance from the government, which wasn`t too big, but Alex could afford to live on it. His first day in school was quite… interesting, to say the least. From the first minute Alex appeared in eyes of the other students, he made an immediate impact on the audience, especially on a female one. Girls were looking at him with great interest and discussing him out loud, mostly because of his appearance: raven black hair, falling behind to the level of his neck`s foundation, with several bangs on the sides; deep green colored eyes; semi-athletic build, coupled with 176 cm. of his height. As for the males, Alex quickly became a target for the picking and cursing for his devilish looks. Especially enthusiastic and loudmouthed were three students from his class that approached him from during the break and started threatening him for stealing the female attention all to himself.

Black still could remember that conversation well.

* * *

 **Two hours earlier.**

Alex was sitting at his desk and trying to ignore a specific trio of male students that were currently talking to him. From what Alex had managed to gather up from the looks of other girls, this trio was, apparently academy`s local perverts. Just the kind that Alex couldn`t stand for. In his mind, being polite and down to earth guy was just the way to and respecting girl`s wishes and seeing her as a person and not as an object of lewd fantasies. These guys were of completely different opinion.

"Hey, just who the fuck do you think you are here?!" Matsuda was yelling at Black.

"Yeah, not an hour here and already he has all bosom`s attentions on him!" Motohama spoke up.

"Damn right! We don`t need your European ass here around to steal all the girls here! Get the hell out of here, pretty boy!" Leader of the Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou, spoke up.

Alex was simply ignoring the guys up until now, waiting for them to shut up and give him the opportunity to speak for himself. As the trio stopped, Alex merely opened his eyes and rose up, making the trio to step away from him. And then, Alex spoke.

"You know, I don`t know what I find more ridiculous: the fact that you insult me just because of your inferiority complexes, or the fact that you insult the person that barely said ten words before." Alex spoke up, making the trio glare furiously at him. "I may be new to this place and I don`t know the local hierarchy, but I can clearly see that you three are on the lowest level. So, I`m gonna say this ones: get lost."

"Oh yeah! And what if we don`t?!" Matsuda boastingly asked. "We ain`t losin` the bitches of this school to some Europe`s prick!"

Alex merely sighed, shook his head.

"Yare yare daze." Alex said calmly, before locking his eyes on the trio. "Just for your disrespect of girls, I`ll beat you senseless."

With that said, Alex`s palm quickly connected with Matsuda`s chest, sending him flying back on the floor. In the next second Alex`s right arm blocked the upcoming fist of Motohama, moving it to the right. In the following second, the said hand went towards the throat, blocking the air with the sudden strike and making the pervert drop on the floor, gasping. As for the Hyoudou who was charging at the raven haired guy, Alex stopped him on his tracks with a quick hit from his left arm in the chest and then a second hit in the face, sending him to the floor. In a couple of seconds, all three were down without getting up. Alex only looked up at the two girls that seemed to be astonished by the way Alex dispatched of them.

"Never could stand perverts." He merely replied.

* * *

Alex actually wasn`t kidding about it back there as he seriously hated the guys who saw girls as nothing more, but meat bags and objects. Most of Alex`s friends were actually girls and he highly respected them and couldn`t stand for them being treated as… objects. Even right now, when he was basically dying, he was ready to admit it.

Just how did it come to it that on his first day in Japan and in school was Alex dying? Once the school had ended, Alex decided to head home through the park. Everything was going normally, until… everything seemed to have become dark and sky became twisted black. It seemed like everything had stopped around the fountain and that frustrated Alex to no end. And then… somebody made the mess out Alex, one that he was right now. Alex didn`t even see who it was or what it was. Only thing he knew, it was somebody whom he couldn`t see. Only thing that he had managed to hear out was this:

 _"_ _Huh, so much for the holder of Forsaken Regalia…"_

Alex didn`t understand a thing from it, only thing that he got was the voice of his attacker. Prideful, arrogant and boasting. But, what for it was to the guy who was dying now?

Eyes were closing, everything was darkening. Alex`s body has dropped on the ground completely, eyes closing for one last time and never to be opened. The last thing that he saw was a red glow and then… void.

* * *

In the next second, Alex has found himself standing in complete and utter void. Which was then completely and utterly dispersed by the white flames that surrounded Alexander, but didn`t engulf him. Instead, they created a certain ring or an island of sorts on which Alex now stood. The flames were spreading around, unnaturally colored in white and giving away the blue sparks. And then… Alex witnessed how a powerful figure rose out of the flames. It was nothing that he had ever witnessed before in his life. In comparison to this, Alex was nothing more but an ant. Before deceased raven haired boy stood a white massive figure of a western dragon. His abdomen, chest plate and lower parts were pure white, but the upper scales were of bright blue color. Massive wings were in place, spread as if for a flight. Never had Alex witnessed something so powerful and frightening and he didn`t know just how to react. Until… this creature spoken.

 **"** **I`ve waited for a long time to finally meet you, Alexander."** White dragon spoke in powerful, but yet wise voice. **"Fear me not, son of Helena, for I`m your ally and protector."**

Alex blinked several times until he spoke.

"W-who are you?" Alex spoke in completely shocked voice.

Powerful creature retorted.

 **"** **I am your partner, Alex."** Dragon answered. **"My name is Galeran, also I`m known as the Northern Storm Dragon, ruler of blizzards and storms of continent you know as Europe. I must admit, young one, I didn`t expect for you to make a contact with me through such a brutal way."**

Alex blinked, trying to regain his initial composure and looking at the powerful dragon, frantically analyzing the whole talk and finding the key elements to that. And one that stuck out the most was the fact that he named him as "son of Helena". That was the name of his mother, Helena Black.

"You`ve called me as son of Helena." Alex noted. "How did you know my mother?"

 **"** **Your mother was my previous host."** Galeran answered, looking at Alex. **"She activated Forsaken Regalia when she was of your age. However, she did so only when she reached a certain level of strength. For ten years I was her partner, until her untimely demise. I`ve patiently waited for you to activate me, but it seems like the fate has decided to do as it pleased."**

Alex nodded to that one, until he suddenly noticed that Galeran said the Forsaken Regalia, the same as his attacker. He needed to know just what it is.

"You`ve said Forsaken Regalia." Alex pointed out. "Just what the hell is this thing anyway?! What it had to do with me?!"

 **"** **Calm yourself, young one."** Galeran merely asked of him. **"I shall answer all of your questions, have no worries. Forsaken Regalia is a powerful artifact, created by the God from Bible. Forsaken Regalia grants it`s holder the power to turn the power of his enemies against them. It`s one of the high-tier Sacred Gears, even though it`s not a Longinus and not as famous as Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, but powerful none the less. Regalia is also a container of my essence, placed inside of it as the core of its power. That is the reason that I speak with you now."**

"You mean… you are inside of me, just like that Regalia?" Alex questioned him

 **"** **Yes, I`m inside of you as part of Regalia. I`m also the reason why you aren`t dead yet."**

"I`m not?"

 **"** **No, not yet anyway."** Dragon answered. **"I`m not aware who did that to you, but I suspect that the reason why you were attacked was Regalia. All I can say is that it was someone who was aware of its existence and wished to eliminate the holder of it for reasons I`m not aware of. As for the assassin itself, it was a powerful Devil, someone of the 72 Pillars no less."**

"The more I hear you, the less you make sense to me, Galeran. What are you even talking about?" Alex questioned him. "I need answers, plain and direct, not more unknowns. And I want to know if I`m going to die or not."

At this one Galeran simply laughed, understanding the young one`s frustration and answering it.

 **"** **Forgive me, I`ve forgotten that you are knew to all of this."** Galeran spoke again. **"I can assure you, that your live is being saved by someone of Devil`s nature. It shall be a long time before you will be able to regain conscience, so I shall use this time to open your eyes on a whole new world. Listen closely, young one."**

Alex nodded to the dragon and started listening.

Galeran has truly kept his word, as he really has opened Alex`s eyes on a whole new world around. Powerful creature has told Alex about the beings of whole different nature and power, he told him of the events that had shaped the world into what it was and what became. Hours went by and more and more was revealed to Alexander as he listened Galeran. Dragon has told him of the existence of Angels, children of God and his loyal pure servants that protect the humanity and serve as their guides in times of need, Fallen Angel, celestial angels that have fallen from the Heaven for succumbing to sinful desires and ambitions, and Devils, creatures of Underworld, led by four Satans each holding the rank of his own, representing the antipode of Angels. Alexander has also learned of a single great conflict that took place between them and caused colossal destructions and brought all Three Factions to the brink of extinction, forcing them to sign a pact of ceasefire, installing an uneasy peace between the three forces, allowing them to slowly rebuild themselves. This ceasefire has continued for over 2 millennia and neither of the sides wishes to end this stalemate. Along with that, Alexander also became aware of the powerful artifacts that were known as Sacred Gears, hidden inside of humans by the God. Forsaken Regalia is one of the most powerful among them, created by the God as a countermeasure against other Sacred Gears, especially those that are considered Longinus-tier, the most powerful Sacred Gears in the world.

Hours and hours of learning were fully worth it, as now Alexander had more than enough of the understanding of the situation and could now think on how to deal with it. Only few more questions remained unanswered and he was now asking them.

"So, out of all Three Factions, you suspect that it was one of the Devils that attacked me?"

 **"** **Yes, their energy signature is no stranger to me."** Galeran confirmed. **"It was most certainly a High-Class Devil, from a distinguished noble family, to be able to put up a barrier and kill you without any trouble at all, but it was a boastful and arrogant one as well. And I`ve also sensed that this Devil possessed a unique affinity to one of the elements of nature. Aside from that, all that I can say is that if we were to encounter him once again, I would recognize him in an instant."**

"Alright, I`ll trust you on this one." Alex nodded to a dragon. "Now, about Forsaken Regalia. You`ve said that it allows its holder to use the power of the enemy against them. That`s pretty vague, I need more details."

 **"** **Ha-ha, just like your mother, young one."** Galeran chuckled. **"Very well. Forsaken Regalia`s power is in the ability to absorb the power of the enemy and use it as its own. If you were to be hit by an enemy who uses the magic, Regalia would absorb it into your body, boosting your own strength and power. However, it comes at the price of putting a pressure on your body. The more you absorb, the more you`ll be put pressured. So, if you want to avoid having your own veins exploding from the pressure, I suggest toughing up your body. Although, I have to admit that you do have a fair enough amount of endurance and pain tolerance is also quite good. In this department, you certainly surpass your mother."**

Alex smiled a little at that one. Well, at least he wasn`t a helpless kitten.

"Say, you`ve known my mother didn`t you?"

 **"** **Not as close as you may hope, Alex."** Galeran told him. **"Your mother was far more interested in human`s science and pursuing her own life instead of developing her potential as my holder. She hasn`t even reached a level at which she could use my Balance Breaker for less than a second. Although, she was strong enough to place this Sacred Gear inside of you, making sure that it wasn`t randomly thrown away through the System."**

"Is that even possible, to transfer a Sacred Gear into someone else? I thought that those choose their own wielders right after their previous one`s dies." Alex recalled. "While on topic, what is this Balance Breaker anyway?"

 **"** **There are several ways to transfer the power from one into another. Like the usage of blood link between a mother and a child."** Galeran explained. **"Aside from being a linguist, you mother had the affinity for ancient magic, so it should be no surprise that she found a spell that allowed her to transfer a Sacred Gear to you. As for Balance Breaker, it is the a unleash of Sacred Gear`s fullest potential and power, giving it`s user the full control over all abilities and powers Sacred Gear possesses. However, using it comes also at the same coast as Regalia`s main ability, only much higher. All of Sacred Gears have their own unique Balance Breakers, but those that possess dragon inside of them are usually come in form of Scale Mail armor. I`ll reveal more to you in due time, have no worries."**

"Hm, okay." Alexander agreed to that one. "By the way, you said that someone is saving me. What did you mean?"

 **"** **Apparently, that devil`s presence wasn`t unnoticed and someone has already made it to your body."** Galeran spoke. **"From the energy that I sense, it`s a devil`s energy, but much different from the one`s that attacked you. I believe that whoever has found is trying to resurrect you as a Devil, through usage of their 'Evil Pieces'. Basically, you are being reincarnated as a servant to one of the High-Ranking Devils as we speak."**

Alex`s eyes had widened and his mouth was agape at what he just heard. He was being brought back to life as a servant of the Devil, the creature that had just ended his life in the first place. Not only was he basically turned into a slave of someone, but also forced to serve the member of the same race that has caused his death. It would seem like God has decided not to save him, but punish through the usage of the most grim irony possible. Seriously, if it was someone of the Fallen Angels or even Angels, Alex wouldn`t be complaining much, seeing as Galeran has informed him of their structure and higher-ups, but as for Devils, this is where both were at the agreement that they aren`t to be trusted much, as they were selfish and egotistical to the core. Even though Galeran has noted that there are those that are good to the others and do not pursue the evil, they are still creatures of cunning, selfishness and possession. According to the Northern Dragon, Devils are united only one thing- they always lust for more power, and finding a Sacred Gear user with unique abilities is certainly a powerful addition. So, Alex was being made into a foot soldier of some noble ass Devil after being killed by one. Grim irony if there ever was one.

"That`s… simply fan-fucking-tastic." Alex cursed. "Can you at least tell if there is a way out of that deal?"

 **"** **Not one that doesn`t lead to you immediate death. Evil Piece is not only a power booster, but also a collar and a cardio stimulator, as you humans call that thing that boost`s hearts beating."** Galeran informed him. **"The only way you can get rid of those is through becoming a High-Ranking Devil yourself, which will allow you to create your own Peerage of servants. Outside from that, you`ll most certainly die after expelling the piece out of your body."**

"Basically, the only way for me to get rid of the collar is to become the one that gives those." Alex summarized. "Ugh, simply astonishing. From being killed by a devil to serve under one. Just what the hell did I do to deserve it?"

 **"** **That`s something that I don`t know."** Galeran decided to humor his host. **"In any event, I recommend looking into the benefits of being a Devil and perhaps also use your position to potentially find out who was it that attacked you and killed you. Devils` high-society is a close one and not as big as some would believe. And while you are at it, I`ll start up with your own training as well. After all, you may want to avoid being killed again."**

"You know, for a Northern Storm Dragon, sealed away in a Sacred Gear, you know awful a lot about the world and how it`s run." Alex remarked.

 **"** **I`ve always taken an interest in affairs and dealings of other species, such as humans and Three Factions."** Galeran replied. **"Unlike other dragons that were mostly self-absorbed, I`ve taken time and studied what surrounds me."**

Alex only nodded to that one as he suddenly sensed that he was withering away from this realm. For a moment he actually panicked, but Galeran decided to reassure his host.

 **"** **Calm down, young one. You are simply being pulled into the reality."** Galeran explained. **"Fear not, for now that I`m active, you only have to speak to me in mind or summon the Forsaken Regalia. Before you go, there is one more thing that you need to know."**

"What is it?" Alex`s form was becoming far more lighter and could see through.

 **"** **I`ve neglected to mention this because I wasn`t sure about it on one hundred percent, but you do need to know of this just in case."** Galeran reasoned. **"Today, when you were at school, I`ve sensed a familiar presence of a certain dragon. I may be wrong, but if I`m not, then you should be on your guard, for it was one of the two Heavenly Dragons, Red Welsh Dragon Emperor Ddraig. Be on your guard."**

Alex nodded to that one, recalling how Galeran explained the hierarchy of the dragons in the world. Dragons by nature were powerhouses and possessed immense power and strength that made even some of the strongest members of Three Factions look like children in comparison. On the top of their pecking order were two Dragon Gods, Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and Great Red, the Apocalyptic Dragon God. Both were, however, haven't seen in centuries and haven`t been very interested in affairs of the world and their own race. The strongest once among the dragon race were the Heavenly Dragons, Dragons that even God feared. Albion and Ddraig, the most powerful dragons and eternal rivals, destined to fight each other for eternity through their hosts. Seems like someone in the school possessed the Boosted Gear, one that held the Ddraig inside. As for where Galeran was in this hierarchy, he himself stated that in the time of his life he was considered as one of the Dragon Emperors, hence his second title: "Northern Dragon Emperor". However, he specifically stated that he wasn`t as powerful as those two, but was no pushover back in the days.

With those thoughts in mind, Alexander has finally left the dream world and walked back into the reality.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club.**

Alex has finally opened his eyes, finding himself on a medical bed. Looks like he was transported in some sort of medical facility. Feeling that practically all the pain was gone and he could move, he assumed that the reincarnation process has indeed worked and he decided to try and sit up, but only now he released that he had suddenly gained some more unknown to him weight, which was strangely located on his right half. Alex turned his eyes towards it and it took every single piece of self-control that he had not to scream out of surprise and shock.

Because on his right lied a young girl with black clad hair, the same color as his, but very long and smooth, not hard as his. Her face was peaceful and rested on his chest, as Alex admitted that she was probably one of the most beautiful girls that he has seen in his life. But what astonished him the most was the fact that she lied in the bed absolutely, completely, naked. Without any clothes or undergarments at all, and Alex actually could feel all of the girl`s assets on his skin right now. From the lengthy and curvaceous hips and legs, to her soft and pleasing to a touch bosoms. Her skin was as smooth as it could get and her hair was like a black silk. For a moment, Alex actually forgot in what situation he was and what he had to do as he found himself entranced by this black haired beauty that was peacefully sleeping on him, but, fortunately, he managed to regain his control and accurately and tenderly moved the girl away from him and on to the bed. He managed to do everything without actually waking her up and quietly rose up and found his clothes, usual ones, on the chair, clean and nice waiting for him. Seems like someone has taken their time to get in his apartment and get him some, even though it was without his approval.

After quickly clothing up, Alex suddenly heard a shifting noise behind and then a yawning. Seemed like the lady has woken up.

"Oh my, looks like you are alright now." Black-haired girl said with a small giggle. "I hope I wasn`t making you uncomfortable, but I simply couldn`t resist myself."

"W-well, no, you weren't." Alex awkwardly replied, without turning to face the girl. "I must thanks for saving me…"

"Akeno, that`s my name, handsome." Said girl gave him her name. "And don`t worry, me and the President already know who you are, Mr. Alexander Black."

"Hm, I`ve figured that much." Alex replied. "By the way, I know that I`ve been brought back, but I would like to know whom I owe my skin."

Akeno merely giggle.

"Oh my, aren`t you a knowledgeable one." Alex could feel her gaze on him. "I actually like the men who know with what they are dealing with. Very well, you`ve been resurrected in the House of Gremory, as a Pawn of Rias Gremory."

Alex mentally checked the profiles of the devils that Galeran gave him. And there, he actually noticed, just what the House of Gremory was and who were its members.

And it seemed like the irony wasn`t done playing with Alex, as he was brought back to serve in the same house that has given the Devils their current Lucifer.

 _"_ _Well, this is going to be interesting."_

* * *

 **Well, I actually enjoyed making this one. So, I know you may have quite a lot of questions, so I`ll clear the air right away on many subjects, so bear with me.**

 **1\. Alex`s power in the comparison to Issei: Unlike Issei, Alex had a decent amount of physical training and has built up over the years, so in physical aspect he has the advantage over his future colleague. As for the power to control his Sacred Gear, Alex also is stronger in this regard, but not by a wide margin as he is still pretty new to this. Also, in this story, Alex will be getting stronger and more powerful, not only through the battles, but also because he has a determination to do so.**

 **2\. Forsaken Regalia: I`ve pretty much explained it`s basis in the chapter, but here is something also to note out. Regalia`s ability doesn`t absorb the energy of the enemy like Absorption Line does, but it absorbs the power of the enemy`s attack into the holder`s body, boosting his own power and strength and allowing to dish out far more powerful attacks. Basically, Alex is like a walking battle sponge.**

 **3\. Harem: Yep, I already know what you are all going to ask me about and, seeing how this is Highschool DxD, there will be harem for Alex to build up. I haven`t yet made a decision on who will enter it completely yet, but there are already confirmed for me as of now: Akeno (she is my personal number 1 and she is absolutely gorgeous as beauty and character), Xenovia (I love her character and she is really my type) and Asia (cute, innocent and charming, why does Issei gets her?). Also, there will be no Rias in this harem. Oh no, she may be the star of the show, but… I`ll be blunt, she is one of my least favorites in series, falling far behind Akeno and Kuroka. Also, she isn`t my type and not Black`s, but there will be tensions between him and her and between his harems.**

 **4\. Relations: Well, it is a bit early to speak about, but there is something you should know. Alex is by far has no enthusiasm working as Rias` Pawn and, as you may`ve guessed, has a grudge against Devils. As for his relations with Issei, they will be serious rivals, clashing with each other over their different opinions and attitudes towards their positions in life and things. Plus, there is also the fact Galeran doesn`t like Ddraig that much.**

 **5\. Galeran: Alex`s partner and mentor, along with Forsaken Regalia`s source of power. As a dragon, he is quite knowledgeable in things and is respected by others, especially by dragons. He was considered as one of the strongest Dragons in his time, but not as powerful as Heavenly Dragons, but still powerful enough to make him highly respected. Also, he has a very strong connection with Albion and is not very trustworthy of Devils.**

 **Please comment, review and suggest for the harem. Your vote is appreciated.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Occult Research Club.**

If there was something good that Alex had to say about the Devils, is that they have a sense of style and know how to make place look comfortable and official at the same time. The design was clearly of the European style and screamed prestige. They say that people judge kings by their castles. Seems like Devils also adopted this principal, especially those that relate themselves to one of the 72 Pillars. And Alex was currently in the presence of one such person.

Black was standing in front of the does on which was sitting a beautiful crimson haired beauty, looking at him with the easy smile on her face, and making sure that all of her beauty was on the display for the world. Any other guy would be checking out her hips, bust and legs, but Alex learned through his life that you must always look others in the eyes, because those could actually tell a lot more then body language. And in the blue eyes of Rias Gremory Alex could clearly see several things: pride, as a devil and a member of the House of Gremory, which, according to Galeran, has produced the current Lucifer; authority, as King of the Peerage and High-Ranking Devil; confidence; most probably in her own abilities and powers, along with the loyalty of her servants. All of whom were also in the room.

Behind Alex stood smiling Kiba Yuuto, a blond boy and one of the most attractive guys around, from what he heard at least. While he had a bit of the carefree expression on his face and a friendly disposition, one orphan can see another one from a mile away, especially the one that has a lot of bad memories behind him. Perhaps, he was somewhat alike Alex, but that remained to be seen. Still, while he had a friendly disposition, Black could feel that he is being watched by him closely. On the coach was sitting white haired mascot of the school, first-year student Koneko Tojuro. Her expression was completely neutral and she seemed completely not interested in everything, munching on her snacks. But, Alex could sense that this little petite girl was on combat alert and that if something were to go wrong, she would be the first to attack him. Plus, same with Kiba, she had an aura of the orphan and a lot of bad stuff behind. And, of course, the was that raven-haired beauty, who introduced herself as Akeno Himejima, standing at the Rias` left with a smile on her face. Fro, her position and closeness to Rias, Alex could guess that she was Rias` closest friend and her second-in-command. And from the sight of her, Alex could see that there was another orphan with a bad story behind her. Life in the orphanages and in foster families has taught Alex how to look through the most skillfully placed disguises and see the very nature of a person. And he mastered this ability quite well, after suffering from the abuses of foster families, other children and caretakers. Black`s life was filled to the fullest with three things: lies, abusing and beatings.

So, it was no wonder that he grew into somewhat distrustful person. After all, most of his life he knew only the sufferings and pain from others. Finding good friends with the life like that is never easy or even trustworthy people for that matter. And Devils weren`t someone that Alex felt like trusting, especially after one has successfully killed him. And now he was a servant of this crimson haired Princess. Just another fuck-up from fate, especially considering that he had to work with Issei Hyoudou, whom he actually really didn`t like at all.

After a minute of silence, Rias decided to break the ice.

"So, Alex, how do you find our club`s headquarters? What do you think of us as a whole?" Rias asked him with the smile.

"I think that you have a habit of collecting broken people, that`s what I think." Alex honestly said, making Rias raise a brow at that. "I may not know any of you here, save for the Pervy Pants behind me," That caused Issei to growl at Alex. "But I can clearly see that most of your members here are either orphans, or have lost a parent and were forced to live a touch life, being haunted by others and hated for who they are, even though they haven`t done a thing. Such persons have learned how to mask their pain and sufferings, but if you take a closer look you`ll see a lot of broken and damaged stuff behind their masks. Their loyalty was easy to get for you. You must`ve promised them the one thing that all of them either lost or never had in their life."

Rias shot a curious look at Alex, who was standing there without even slightest amount of fear, but with a look that read that he was literally reading all of them. She has read his dossier, which Student Council has sent to her, and she knew that out of all her Servants, Alex might just be the most interesting and unique, for his life was anything but easy. Orphaned at a young age of 4, abuses, beatings, troubles with socializing and more. This guy has lived from one bad day to another and has learned how to survive it. No wonder that he has been able to see through all of her servants so easily. She has heard that one orphan recognizes another one in a minute. This one did it a second.

"And what would that be, may I ask?" Rias curiously asked Alex.

Black only scuffled a little before answering.

"Family." Was all that he said to Rias. "As for Pervy Pants here, he must be dreaming of his own harem, brim filled with girls whose bust is over D."

"Hey, stop calling me that, you stupid prick face!" Issei shouted to him angrily. "Just who the hell you are to call me that!"

"Well, he is actually right about that." Kiba chinned in, agreeing with Alex. "Plus, he is also correct about all of us here."

"You really are Pervy Pants." Koneko added, munching on her snack.

"You are right on that account." Rias congratulated him. "The House of Gremory is famous for treating their servants as the members of their family. I`m no exception to that and I would like to have you join our family as well. I can understand that it`s a bit sudden, but I can promise you that you`ll be fairly treated and respected."

Alex looked at her curiously before answering.

"I`ve heard those words at least a couple of times and it never ended well for me." Alex recalled his foster families. "I never had any good luck with families and I don`t see any reason why should I trust you or any of your servants here."

"I can understand that you are a bit shocked and, considering that you`ve just recently was on the brink of death, may be not trust us, but I can swear on my family`s name that I would never betray those whom I offer my trust and a position as my Servant." Rias diplomatically spoke, but with the authority in her voice.

Now it was Alex`s to speak up his mind on the things.

"You got a bit wrong. I`m not shocked or shaken." He disagreed with Rias. "I`ve had someone to explain how the things work among Devils to me. He specifically noted to me that any Devil`s Peerage is looking for the people that possess Sacred Gears inside them." That bit of information actually surprised everyone.

Rias was actually surprised that he had knowledge of Sacred Gears and of the Devils. She had hoped to use his seeming lack of knowledge to her advantage and get Alex`s trust for herself, but it seemed like she was dealing with someone who was a fair bit smarter than even most of the Devils. And it also interested her to know just who was it that informed him about Sacred Gears, Devils and Peerages.

"I`ve guessed that you would try to gain my trust through explaining things to me, but in a bit of your own vision, to gain my trust in you and your servants here." Alex deduced, shocking Rias with it. "And the next thing you are going to say to yourself is: "Just how did he know?"

'Just how did he know… Wait, how?' Rias suddenly realized that he basically read her mind and she was about to ask about it, before he stopped her in her tracks.

"It`s written all over your face and I`m fairly good in reading people." Alex answered unspoken question from Rias. "As for the reason for my distrust in your kin, answer me this: do you honestly think that I would trust an unknown Devil who had basically brought me back from the brink of death as her Pawn, meaning a Servant, after I`ve been literally killed by another High-Ranking Devil?"

Now that was something nobody was expecting to hear. Especially Rias, who had though that he was killed by the same group that was currently residing in the church. However, to hear that Alex was attacked by a Devil, a High-Ranking one? That was something that she couldn`t have foreseen.

"Alex, are you sure of that?" Kiba had drawn the attention of Forsaken Regalia holder to him. "I can understand that Devils may not have the best rep, but surely you are mistaken. No High-Ranking Devil would attack a human without a good reason."

"Kiba is correct, Kuoh may be our territory, but we don`t go out and attack people." Rias spoke confidently. "If anyone, it must`ve been a Stray Devil or one of the Fallen Angels."

Alex actually took that one to the thought and has considered the possibility of him being wrong, until his thought train was interrupted by Galeran who mentally spoke with him.

 **[Are you honestly considering the possibility of that?]** Galeran asked curiously.

'You`ve been listening to all of that?' Alex asked him in his mind. 'I`m just weighing all of the options that I have and thinking over this whole situation.'

 **[It`s actually nice to see that you weigh all of the options. I always prefer to work with people that have that quality in them.]** Galeran admitted. **[However, I can assure you that I would`ve smelled a wrenching Stray Devil from a mile away or sensed the holy power of Fallen Angel. Forsaken Regalia may`ve been in deactivated state until recent events, but I was not and can give you my word that your attacker was a Devil from a High-Ranking class and one of 72 Pillars.]**

'How can you be so sure of those facts yourself?'

 **[Devil`s energy and Angel`s energy emit completely polar opposite waves that Dragons are capable of sensing. Strays are usually raging beasts that kill anything that they see before eating it, as for Fallen Angels, they wouldn`t attack unless you`ve somehow showed them that you pose a threat to them or possess a dangerous Sacred Gear, like one of the Longinus. However, Forsaken Regalia isn`t a very well known Sacred Gear and chances of Angels noticing it are minimal. Plus, I know for a fact that Azazel, the leader of Fallen Angels and Governor General of Grigori, wouldn`t even think about risking having a Sacred Gear lost to him through killing a host. As for Pillars and rank, while I`ve clearly sensed a Devil energy coming towards you when you were about to be attacked, I couldn`t clearly identify him because the barrier he put up disrupted my senses, but that idiot has made a fatal mistake by revealing that he had a strong connection to one of four fundamental elements of nature. Among Devils, only someone of 72 Pillars may have this kind connection, more specifically one of the 5 houses, 2 of which are now deceased to my knowledge.]** Galeran patiently explained.

'And House of Gremory isn`t one of them.' Alex deduced quickly. 'Or you would`ve warned me right away.'

 **[Already trusting me? Glad to hear it. But yes, I would`ve told you that right away indeed.]** Galeran confirmed. **[Gremory House are possessors of Power of Destruction, a power that creates a pure chaos energy which destroys almost all matter it touches. You would`ve been disintegrated. No, that`s not our case. Why don`t you retrace your steps and see if there is anything that might point us in the right direction. Try to remember if there was anything before that ticked you off before that incident. I`ll guide you and observe as well]**

Alex actually nodded to that visibly and closed up his eyes, confusing everyone that were in the room. It seemed like he was in some sort of trance, trying to tap into something inside him. Issei was the first one to speak up. By this point, Alex was totally inside his own sub-conscience so he didn`t hear a thing.

"Hey, did he just hang up on us or what?" Issei asked looking at Alex, who was standing still. "Is that some kind of dumb joke?"

"No, I think that all this time he might`ve been conversing with someone." Rias spoke up, looking at Akeno. "Akeno, you`ve said that there was something strange about his energy when you found him?"

"Yes, when I got on the site of murder, I`ve saw that his body was trashed beyond belief, as if he was in the middle of a explosion or something like it." Akeno recalled. "However, somehow he still managed to survive and once I got closer to him I`ve began to heal like his energy was slowly, but surely rising bit by bit. As if, he was recharging." Akeno noted.

"He was absorbing energy around him." Koneko chinned in, looking at the guy. "He isn`t a Youkai, but he can absorb energy around him and from energy sourses. He was absorbing Vice-President's energy instinctively."

"Oh my, I wouldn`t mind him absorbing some more of me, honestly." Akeno giggled sultry, but Alex didn`t hear her.

"If he was a human, then how could he possibly tap into someone`s energy and absorb it?" Kiba sounded an obvious question.

"It can be a Sacred Gear, like mine." Issei suggested, activating his Double Critical in front of everyone.

"No, Issei, it`s not like yours for sure." Rias rubbed her chin, thinking about it. "I`ve heard rumors of a very powerful Sacred Gear with power to absorb the energy around and strengthen its user, but I always thought that those rumors were nothing more but a ruse, because, if they are true, then that Sacred Gear and it`s user, by extension, capable of potentially defeating even the holders of top tier Longinus and even taking their strength for themselves. If that Sacred Gear really did exist, then who ever wields it might have the potential to destroy everybody, including Four Satans, a God from Bible and even the Indian Gods, whose power is so great that even Heavenly Dragons were afraid of them."

"Wow, that sounds so much cooler then my Double Critical." Issei admitted. "What was the name of this Gear we are talking about?"

"It was named…"

 **"** **Forsaken Regalia! First Liberation!"** Suddenly came a shout from the Alex, but voice was not his, belonging more to a Dragon then a human.

And then, in a flash of bluish white, Alex was engulfed of light, surrounding him, but not hurting him in any way. The members of the ORC backed down a little, covering their eyes from the incoming light. And in side of this pillar of light, on Alex materialized new objects not seen before. On his hands appeared white armored gauntlets, similar to those of Issei, but with much less armor on them and ergonomic and looking lighter. On both of them were blue orbs, the same color as on the features of the armor. His legs were suddenly covered in the same type of armor. And then on his shoulders appeared scaled plates, covering his shoulder as the protection and with orbs looking out as if they were eyes. Everyone were stunned with this, especially Rias and Issei. First, because she hadn`t expected to see another Dragon type Sacred Gear holder among her ranks, but even more the one that was in possession of Forsaken Regalia. Issei, however, was right now changing his status with Alex from "Europe`s prick face" to "Awesome Europe`s prick face". After the light died away, Alex opened his eyes and looked around, seeing the stunned faces of everyone, along with checking his new garments.

"So, this is Forsaken Regalia." Alex checked himself out. "Quite impressive, I must say."

"Wh-what was that all about?!" Issei shouted out, drawing the attention of Alexander. "Are you telling me that you`ve got the most awesome Sacred Gear?!"

"Well, if you want to find out, then come at me, Pervy Pants." Alex smirked at him. "Unless you`re all smoke and talk and no action."

Issei growled at him and charged with his gauntlet all out. Rias and Akeno tried to stop him, but Issei didn`t hear them as he wanted to wash off Alex`s prick face with his fist. Alex mentally prepared himself and waited for the opportune moment. Once Issei was in the reach of the attack, he sent his fist flying at Alex. However, raven-haired orphan had no intention to let him connect with him. Instead, he caught the gauntlet in his own palm, holding Issei with his own strength.

"And now you are going to say: "What the heck?!" Alex smirked at him.

"What the heck?! How did you…" Issei was cut off shortly.

 **"** **Absorb!"** And with that all of the power that Issei thrown into his punch was sucked away into Alex`s body through Forsaken Regalia.

Immediately Alex felt the effect of it, as he could literally feel the boost of power in side his body and energy supply. With that, his released Issei and, using the instruction from Galeran, mentally poured all of that energy into his left fist. And with that, he made one powerful punch in Issei`s face, sending him flying into the coach. Issei`s face immediately connected with the furniture and he fell on the floor, fortunately not touching Koneko or her snacks. Rias and Kiba seemed shocked at what they just witnessed, Akeno simply held off her light giggle, while Koneko glanced at the Issei and then at Alex, giving him a clear thumbs up, with Alex nodding in acceptance. Rias was the first to get out of the shocked expression.

"Just what the hell was that?!" Rias shouted at Alex, glaring at him. "No servant of mine is allowed to pick fights with them members of our peerage! Don`t you know about that?"

"So, I`m already you servant now?" Alex cocked his eyebrow up. "Figures. As for that, he had it coming. You may`ve overlooked it, but this idiot here is a shameless pervert and has zero respect for girl`s feelings. Ever since I`ve walked in here, he has been stripping you, Akeno and Koneko with his eyes. There are a lot of people in this world that I really don`t like and perverts like him are quite high on the list."

Rias looked curiously at the guy and then at the Issei. Come to think of it, he was eyeing her and Akeno a bit too much… Not that she actually minded that. As for Akeno.

"Oh my, I didn`t know we`ve got another knight in shining armor in our group." Akeno giggled. "You know, if you want, I might just let you strip me with those deep eyes of yours."

"Trust me, I`m the farthest thing from a knight, as for the armor…" Alex closed up his eyes and the shoulder plates suddenly shaped into a far more comfortable and flexible white trench coat. "That`s better. And, for that offer, I`ll pass. I don`t want to get a beautiful girl into a uncomfortable situation."

Akeno only blushed at that and giggled. Then it was Koneko who spoke up.

"Senpai…" She drew Alex`s attention, offering him a small chocolate plate, which Alex actually accepted and ate up.

"Hm… Nice flavor of milk. Swiss?" Koneko nodded to that one. "Thanks, Koneko."

Rias and others were dumbfolded. For Koneko, to simply offer up a chocolate plate to someone, a freaking Swiss one with milk?! Only Rias had one from Koneko`s hands, while others were afraid to even think of borrowing from Koneko. That… was something else.

"Now, about that Servant thing we were discussing." Alex drew Rias` attention, with his Regalia disappearing on her eyes. "I`ll be frank with you: I don`t like this idea one bit and I`ve got absolutely no desire to serve you. I`ve had my fare share of fuck ups in my life and that damned killing is now on top of the list. However, seeing how I`m now bound to serve you via one of those Evil Pieces and have no way to get rid of it, I`ll play along and work with you. Just remember that I`ve got killed by one of your kind and most of my life I`ve had to put up with people stepping on me as if I was a dirt, so don`t expect me be as faithful as any other of your Pieces or follow you blindly to the abyss, because I`m not that kind of a person. I`m the guy who`ll only help his closest friends and with those who fuck up with me, I`ve got a short talk. And, one more thing, I do appreciate some independence and personal space, so be mindful. If you are alright with that, then we`ll manage somehow." Alex explained to Rias. "Now, I`ll be off to my home, if that`s okay with you."

"Actually, because of your reincarnation, we had to do some arrangements to avoid some problem." Rias chinned in with a smirk. "From today`s day, you no longer live in that little flat of yours."

Alex`s eyes widened and he looked with a glare at Rias.

"I`ve made arrangements for you to move in the house of my other precious Pawn." Rias pointed at Issei, who was now getting up from the floor, rubbing his cheek. "Do try to get along."

"Tch… Tell me, Princess, just what in your red haired maze of a head told you that this will be a good idea to move me into the same house as this Pervy Pants?" Alex was glaring at Rias with all his righteous fury. "I`m perfectly fine on my own."

"Oh, but that's exactly why I`ve done so. You need to socialize more and moving in Issei`s house will help you get used to us." Rias explained.

 **[Am I the only one who sees this as a really dumb idea?]** Galeran asked sarcastically. **[Moving a holder of Forsaken Regalia in the same house as the Boosted Gear holder is easily the fastest way to ensure a massacre between the dragons.]**

'That red-haired Princess must be either dumb, which is possible, trying to get closer to Issei, for some unknown to humanity reasons, or is simply trying to push my buttons' Alex concluded. 'Also, why are you so nervous about Boosted Gear? Does have something to do with Ddraig?'

 **[Yes, it does. While most of the dragons, if not all of them, hold me in high regard and respect, Ddraig, on the other hand, has done something that even Evil Dragons dare not to do in their blind rage. That oversized snake has brought upon me and my mate more grief then I could possibly comprehend, which has caused me to be sealed in this Gear.]** Alex could clearly hear that Galeran was in deep sadness.

'Sorry for asking. You don`t need to tell me about.' Say what you want about Alex, but he really is respectful of others and their personal matters.

 **[Thank you. Just remembers something: Ddraig`s arch-rival maybe my brother Albion, but his arch-nemesis is me. I might want to settle the score before my brother gets a chance, so I`ll trust you to calm me down if I go wild]**

'I`ll keep that in mind. But I might the first to snap and kill this perverted jerk.'

 **[Well, if that happens… He won`t be missed, that`s for sure.]** Galeran chuckled. **[Also, it seems like Pervy Pants hasn`t made a solid contact with Ddraig and is yet to fully activate the Boosted Gear. And, just from the looks of it, that won`t be happening any time soon.]**

'Doesn`t matter. I still intend to get ready and prep myself up for a fight. Can I count on you in this one?'

 **[Absolutely, partner.]** Galeran firmly stated. **[Unlike Ddraig and Vritra, I do tend to help out my hosts from the very start. I`ll shape you up for any challenge, no problem.]**

'Good, if I have to stick with Devils, might as well get as strong as possible in this situation.' Alex deduced, then turning his attention to Rias. "Ugh, fine, I`ll go along with that idiotic proposition, but don`t blame me if I kill him for annoying the hell out of me." With that said, Alex moved towards the door, stopping just before the exit and turning at the standing Hyoudou. "Are you coming, Pervy Pants, or what? Don`t worry, I won`t kill you if you don`t make me." After that Alex exited the room.

Gulping loudly, Issei followed the fellow dragon host and left the room. The remaining members of Occult Research Club looked at each other and then at the door.

"Well, he is most certainly an interesting person." Kiba said neutrally.

"That`s a huge understatement, Kiba." Rias spoke a bit irritated. "Honestly, I`ve had to deal with a lot of people, but that… I honestly don`t know what to think of him. At first, he is clearly someone that can`t be fooled at all and is probably just as smart as Sona. And then, there is his attitude and how he just handled our Issei."

"Just as smart as Sona, Rias?" Akeno asked curiously. "I would say that he has outwitted you without even trying. And he has read all of us like an open book, looking past our smiles and masks. I`ve actually requested a file about him from his previous school and I had a look at his records from days in orphanage."

"And what have you learned about him, Akeno?" Rias asked her.

"In orphanage, Alex was described as very distant and anti-social person, keeping to himself and the books that he managed to get. He was bullied and beaten just out the sheer spite more than anyone in that orphanage, sometimes he was even sent to the infirmary for weeks." Akeno said with sadness.

"I think I recall that he has been adopted several times, wasn`t he?" Rias asked Akeno, who only nodded.

"He was adopted four times, but all of those times… He was abused and received more damage than in any orphanage." Akeno sighed. "According to the statements from neighbors and witnesses, he was enthusiastic and very sturdy, but his foster parents cared more for the money they would receive for taking him and completely ignore him. There are statements that he suffered from beatings, burns, not eating and more. His last family was so abusive and terrible, that he actually ran away from them in the mountains of Ural for one and a half months. He was only 12 years old at the time."

"Wait, he ran away in mountains for a month and a half when he was 12… and survived?!" Kiba sounded shocked. "That guy is hardcore. I can`t imagine just what on Earth did he go through in those families. No wonder that he doesn`t trust people and has trouble socializing."

"True, Alex hasn`t made a lot of friends in his life." Akeno admitted. "There is also something that you might want to know. When Alex was in that private school, he was an often participant in many international competitions, scoring several most prestigious awards for himself in several areas. And, something that might intrigue you the most, Rias." Akeno simply handed Rias Alex`s file from his previous school life.

Rias looked curiously through it, noticing something that has impressed.

"Champion in the International William Steinitz`s Chess tournament two times in the row." Rias sounded impressed. "Has scored 36 wins in games, 7 defeats from Grandmaster level players. According to this, he has actually played with the current world chess champion Magnus Carlsen and lasted against him for 14 minutes in 25 minute party, managing to take out his Queen and holding the center during the middle of the game." Rias looked absolutely impressed. "That`s not to mention that he is proficient in English, French, German, Russian and Japanese. If anything, he is a genius who had the worst luck in the world."

"Oh, Rias…" Akeno sighed, holding a giggle. "Take a closer look at his chess record. His very last game, to be precise."

Rias looked curiously at Akeno and then took a look at the record one more time, before her eyes had widened in disbelief.

"He forced her to give up the game?!" Rias sounded incredulous.

* * *

 **Student Council Cabinet.**

Sona Sitri, the heir to the House of Sitri and a younger sister of one of Four Great Satans, was going through the documentary and filling in the blanks, connecting to the school and affairs of her own Peerage. Smart, intellectual and good looking, Sona was capable of handling more things than some would give her credit. And some paper work was something that she could deal with easily.

Saji Genshirou, her newest Pawn and a secretary has come to her with a school file.

"Um, President, I`ve got a file of a new transfer student here." Saji informed her.

Sona looked up at her Pawn.

"Saji, I don`t have time right now to go over it. Have Tsubaki to look over it." She ordered, returning to work.

"I actually got it from her. She told me to inform you that this Alex Black is now a member of Rias` Peerage." Saji informed his President. "Seems like the Rias has found herself a second pawn for herself."

Sona didn`t pay much attention to all of that, knowing better then to get involved in the matters of her best friend`s peerage. That is… until she noticed that Saji said the name of Rias` new Pawn.

'Alex Black… No way, it can be _him_?!' After that Sona shot the surprised look at Saji, who almost jumped in surprise.

"Saji, give me the file now!" Sona ordered him, scaring the shit out him and handing over the file.

Sona hastily opened the file and gone over it in a matter of seconds. And then she gone through it twice more, just in case if she was wrong.

She was not.

"TSUBAKI!" Sona shouted the name of Queen, who immediately appeared in the cabinet. "Why haven`t you informed me that new transfer student from Russia was _him_?!" Sona was on edge.

"I`ve tried to do so, Sona, but you`ve had a meeting with Clubs` representatives to take care and left me to deal with it. I`ve decided to show it to you only now because I`ve just received a word from Akeno that he is now Rias` second Pawn." Tsubaki reported. "I apologize about not informing you earlier."

"Not only he is now attending our academy, but Rias` has managed to somehow snatch him under my nose…" Sona growled to that, much to her own disbelief.

Saji was actually lost. Just what was the deal with that Black? He sure has heard that he gave a beating to the Perverted Trio for trolling him and being general jerks. While it was appreciated, he still could understand the guys.

"I`m confused." Saji rubbed the back of his head. "Um, Vice-President, what`s the whole deal with that Black character here?"

Tsubaki fixed the position of her glaces and looked at the Pawn.

"Saji, three months ago President and I were participants in William Steinitz`s International Chess championship in St. Petersburg." Tsubaki recalled. "As you know, Chess are an essential part of Devil`s culture and the most popular game to date in Underworld. It`s essential for heirs of noble houses to be able to play chess with the absolute professionals, so some enter such tournaments. Miss Sona is a notorious player in chess in chess community and that granted her a right to participate in the tournament. I myself also was a participant of the tournament. We`ve went through the completion fairly easily and I`ve expected to find myself put against the President. However, in the semi-finals I was put against a certain player that was rumored to be the champion of the previous tournament. I believed that I could defeat him without much trouble, but, as it turned out, he has managed to predict every single of my attacks and I was defeated in 11 minutes through a checkmate."

Saji was impressed. While Tsubaki wasn`t a renowned player as Sona or Rias, she was a beast in chess, that`s for sure. So far, she was the only one that was able to match Sona in chess.

"Yes, Tsubaki was defeated soundly." Now it was a calmer Sona that continued. "My opponent was dispatched quickly and I`ve had to face the player that defeated Tsubaki. From the results and his reputation, I knew that I was put against someone who shouldn`t be taken lightly and can`t be underestimated. Throughout most of the game, I believed that I`ve held the advantage in one move, since I was playing the white and managed to take the center early on. Granted, it wasn`t easy to repel all of his moves, but I`ve managed until the 17th minute of the game when… I suddenly discovered something that I didn`t see coming. That player… managed to put me in a Zugzwang." Sona admitted her utter defeat.

"Zug- What now?" Saji asked, not knowing the word.

"It`s a chess position, in which any move made by a player would lead to either complete defeat or serious losses in chess pieces of that player." Tsubaki explained. "Zugzwang is one of the hardest maneuvers to perform and requires the ability to be able to predict at least 5 moves ahead of the enemy, not to mention all of the possible routes that player might take. In most cases, all players that get into that situation give up the game."

And then it came to Saji. And he was totally shocked. Because no one has ever forced Sona to give up a game before

"Wait… You mean to tell me that… Black defeated President by forcing her to surrender?!"

Tsubaki only stood silent looking at her King. Sona, on the other hand, was having the mixed feelings about him. At one side, she was a bit fearful of Alex, because he was the single one person that forced her to submit and admit her defeat via giving up.

On the other hand, she was actually anxious about meeting him again, because he was one of her closest friends and someone who matched her intellect, not to mention that he was most certainly a really handsome looking guy, even by Devil`s standards. After all, Sona was a girl and she was looking at the members of opposite sex with a certain interest. And Alex most certainly was her type of a man.

And then, after she processed everything, came a sudden spike of anger towards her lifelong friend Rias. Just how the hell did she get him to join _her_ peerage before Sona had her chance at doing it?! She was most certain that Rias wasn't Alex`s type of girl. Hell, he said to her himself that he never had an interest in redheads.

Then why the hell is he in Rias` Peerage instead of hers?!

* * *

 **On the streets of Kuoh.**

"Achoo!" Alex sneezed soundly; walking alone through the streets towards the address he was given. "Yare yare daze, just who can be talking behind my back?"

 **[Someone of your friends, maybe?]**

'Perhaps, though I haven't heard about Arthur and his little sister in years, so maybe they are just remembering old times, but we`ve never had a fight in all our time together. Then there is Bikou from China, but I doubt he would be cursing me. Maybe, it`s Kuroka, but… nah, she and I ended on good terms. The only ones remaining are Sona and her friend Tsubaki, so that has to be them.' Alex recalled all of his friends. 'Makes me wonder, just what has become of all of them now.'

 **[Who knows? Maybe you`ll see them again?]**

'Perhaps. But let`s get back to what`ve learned today. So, we`ve managed to establish three things about that incident."

 **[Yes. First of all, we know that you`ve been killed through a magical explosion through concentrating energy on a certain area. Analyzing the power and precision, it most certainly was a highly proficient magician, however, as I`ve looked over the signature of that magic circle and it`s energy, I`ve determined that it was someone reincarnate, just like you.]**

'Leading us to the second conclusion: there were two attackers, one a High- Ranking Devil and another is a Reincarnated Devil, most probably a member of that Devil`s Peerage. Is it bold to assume that we are talking about a Queen?"

 **[No, that has to be a Queen piece. Such things High-Ranks prefer to handle with their closest servants, Queen is the closest one in entire Peerage.]** Galeran deduced. **[Now, about our third conclusion. I must admit that I`ve honestly didn`t expect you to have such a great compatibility with Forsaken Regalia. To be able to tap into my power at the first time and even change the form of Regalia takes quite a lot of power and will to do.]**

'Yeah, I`ll have to admit that it was a really tiring and I still feel a little… off after that.' Alex admitted to Galeran. 'If that Pervy Pants had a better targeting or more of a mind not to show his attack, I would`ve ended up in that infirmary again. Though… if it was with Akeno, then…"

 **[Hehe, I can relate to that one, he he.]** Galeran chuckled. **[Still, it was fairly impressive for the first time. Now, we`ll just have to focus on getting you up to shape. If I`m not mistaken, then with a fair bit guidance and a lot work out, you might just reach the Balance Breaker in several months.]**

'Then I better step up my game. I`ve got to get better before I find out who was that bloody sucker that killed me.'

 **[And what will you do once you find him?]**

'Simple, I`ll pay him back.' Alex proclaimed in his mind, entering his new residence in Hyoudou`s house.

This was going to be a very interesting time.

* * *

 **Phew, I actually didn`t expect to do all of that in one day, but there you have it.**

 **So, more new information and explaining.**

 **1\. Harem. Okay, I`m confirming that Akeno and Xenovia will be there, no doubt about it. As for Asia, I`m having some second thoughts, because I actually looked back at her relations with Issei and I can see that they have a far more positive relations then I gave credit before. So, I might just have to let her go to Issei and give him at least someone who might redeem him. And Asia`s place might end up vacant. Now, about whom I`m thinking on adding as well:**

 **Kuroka (sexy as hell and is actually very interesting, along with the fact of her affectionate nature)**

 **Sona (smart, sexy, and I really love ladies who have smarts and Sona is by far one of the smartest there is)**

 **Raynare (okay, I admit that this is pretty much very used up one, but still… she is by far the sexiest Fallen Angel (save for Akeno) out there, easily outshining her comrades)**

 **Tiamat (okay, I know that she is a Dragon King (or Queen), but in the direction that I`m planning to lead Alex she might just end up playing the central role in establishing his character, like Akeno and Xenovia)**

 **That`s all for now about Harem. Please vote who would you like to see in harem and give me your suggestions. Only restriction: no Rias Gremory.**

 **2\. Alex`s past. Yep, he had one shitty life and it made him this much reclusive and distrustful. In fact, after his fourth adoption and his escape from the foster parents, he has decided not to get adopted fifth time because he was sick of people. And, yep, at some points in his life he has met and befriended members of Vali team. His best friend out of all will have to be Kuroka, as she is one of the reasons how he survived in Ural Mountains.**

 **3\. Forsaken Regalia. If I recall correctly, the Sacred Gear should be able to adapt to the user`s wishes, so Alex has changed its initial form into one that suited him the best.**

 **4\. Galeran. Yep, Galeran is indeed Albion`s brother, being hatched just a couple of days later then Vanishing Dragon from one mother. As for why Galeran hates Ddraig, you`ll find out later.**

 **That should be all for today, so leave a Review with your suggestions or questions. I`m always open for it.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyoudou Residence. 4. 20 am.**

There have been quite a lot of bad nights in Alex`s memory when he couldn`t get a good normal sleep. Usually, it was because of pain, inability to stop crying or something of this kind. However, eventually he had got over it and moved one, learning how to sleep practically everywhere, from a concrete floor in the middle of a forest to literal rocks without any sleeping equipment. But still, there was one single condition which had prevented him from getting a normal healthy 5 hours sleep for him. Just one single thing that ticked him off the most.

Sharing his bed with someone he hadn`t invited.

When Alex and Issei had finally gotten into the house of Issei`s parents, all of Alex`s belongings were already there and kid`s parents gave him a spare room to live in. At least he has gotten some privacy, which was a plus. Unfortunately, as it turned out, they`ve also informed him that now Alex was living permanently with Hyoudous as their ward, resulting in Alex literally losing his small apartment and, which pissed him off even more, his allowance. Black seriously began to think that Rias was not only trolling him, but downright mocking him. He made a mental note to thank her for this fuck up, along with try to find at least a semi-reliable source of money. Good thing that he had a laptop with the access to Internet, giving him ample of opportunities to get himself a job or work as freelance linguist. As strange as it may sound, but linguists are actually quite versatile and have a wide range of practice, aside from simple translation. After a short dinner, Alex head to the bed to get some sleep. He was never a long sleeper, needing around 5-6 hours to rest up.

First 3 hours were alright, and then Alex felt that someone has breached his personal space and territories, which he held quite in high regard and couldn`t allow anyone to get in without his permission. Only Kuroka is allowed to sleep with Alex, all because she was, and still is, the closest and dearest friend that he has, despite the fact that he hasn`t heard from her in a past month, which is something that troubles him, as they`ve been able to stay in touch even when he was in orphanages and in that private school. And after their stay in Ural, Alex pretty much engraved in his memory the feeling of Kuroka being near him. That`s how he was able to identify that it wasn`t her in bed, but rather someone else. Someone, who has just recently managed to mess up with his life.

Alex`s deep stern gaze was upon the sleeping Rias Gremory, who was lying absolutely naked in his bed and using his right hand as a pillow. If it was any other guy, he would be having the nosebleed of his lifetime. Alex, however, was completely different, as for him, concept of personal space, independence and territorialism were of highest value. And right now all of those were being invaded by his new master. And what happens with those that invade Russian personal space and territory.

Same thing that happened with Hitler and Napoleon.

After gently and carefully releasing his hand from Rias` grasp, Alex made took a single breath and performed Russian ultimate move against the invaders: Kick out of the Motherland. And in the next second illustrious Rias Gremory was on the floor, rubbing her head after she connected with the floor, brought into the real world. She quickly rose up and shot a killing glare at Alexander, who by this point has rose up and started dressing up. Sun was rising and he pretty much wasn`t going to sleep. Might as well go out on a training route for today. Gremory was burning through Black with her stern glare.

"Hey! Why would so suddenly do something like that?!" Rias demanded explanation.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same." Alex turned around and looked Rias in the eyes. "I may be new to all your Devil`s shenanigans, but I doubt that getting in bed to someone without their permission, getting naked and using their arm as a pillow isn`t something that is practiced among the nobles, or am I wrong?"

"You know, most of the boys would be blessing Satan for that." Rias complained, huffing and crossing her arms underneath her breasts, hoping to get Alex`s attention through her seductive figure.

Unfortunately, he didn`t even flinch and simply turned to the door and opened it.

"I`ll be on a training. You`ve got 2 and half hours until I get back and I really would prefer not finding you here." Alex informed her, turning and facing his King. "And don`t ever do something like that. I hate it when someone invades my personal space like this."

"Or what? I`m your King and I`ve got a right to do whatever it pleases me with my bellowed Servants." Rias informed him with a seductive voice.

"Next time, I`ll simply throw you out in the window." Alex promised to Rias, stepping out of his room and heading down stairs towards the exit.

 **[Mind if I ask you something?]** Galeran clicked in Alex`s mind after his sleep.

'Go ahead.' Alex stepped out of the house, closing the door and starting his jogging.

 **[Were serious back there? About throwing her out in the window?]** Galeran curiously asked his host.

'Yes, I will. I really hate it when someone`s doing stuff like that with me.' Alex answered, gaining the distance from the house. 'Why would you ask? Does it bother you that your host is so territorial?'

 **[Heh, not in the slightest. Being territorial is one of dragons` primal traits, so it only makes me a bit happier to be with you. My kin can`t stand when someone is invading their space or messes with our mates and hatchlings.]** Galeran chuckled. **[By the way, I`ve also noticed that you weren't really paying attention to the fact that she was fully naked in front of you. I mean, most of the young man of your age would, at least, stop their gaze on her assets just for a couple of seconds or more.]**

'Sorry to disappoint, but I`m not like most young men of my age.' Alex informed his partner. 'And I`m not fixated on girl`s appearance as much as that perverted idiot or his friends. I prefer to know the girl and have her utmost trust before seeing her naked, otherwise that`s simply disgusting.'

 **[Hmm… Sorry for asking, but, aside from that redhead and her friend, have you ever seen girls naked?]** Galeran asked with curiosity in his voice. **[Just out of curiosity.]**

'Yes, one girl. I`ve seen her naked quite a lot of times and she is the only one with whom I`m comfortable sleeping together.' Alex confessed, continuing his run. 'Her name is Kuroka. She practically saved me when I ran away from my foster parents in mountains. She may`ve been a bit older than me, but I always found her company… comforting and it was really sad for me to leave her when the tourists have stumbled on me.'

 **[She must be really special if you allowed her to get into your personal space.]**

'Yeah, she is one amazing girl.' Alex smiled at the memory of her. 'No wonder she stole my first kiss back when I was 12.'

 **[I`ve just checked your memory about that girl. I must say… Nice.]** Galeran approved. **[So, what`s the plan for today, partner? Today is Friday and you`ve got 5 lessons and then you`ll have to go to that Old School Building.]**

'First of all, I need to learn as much as possible about Devils and my powers as one of them, along with how to prep myself for the future, so I`ll play along with that princess for now.' Alex continued running, passing 1.5 km. 'Also, I`ve gotta find myself some job through the Internet. Perhaps, I`ll have to go back to translations of documents and files online, that will earn me some money. Without my monthly allowance, I`ll have to get a reliable source of money fast. Don`t want that princess to control me through my wallet.'

 **[Good idea.]**

And with that settled, Alex reached the training place and started his real prep up.

* * *

 **3 hours later. On route to the Kuoh Academy.**

After his training exercises, a quick shower and a breakfast, Alex was now on route towards the Kuoh Academy, along with Rias and Issei, who has been sending him killing glares without even stopping for a second. Rias, sore for what her second Pawn has done to her, purposefully had a breakfast with everyone, stating that she and Alex stayed up all night studying and fell asleep together, causing Black to boil up with irritation and wishing to throw that damned girl off the cliff, and Issei to kill Alex for, supposedly, getting a golden opportunity to sleep with her and therefore witness all of her beauty and seductiveness. Seriously, just some minor memory manipulation and people will believe anything, even if there are logical plot holes in fake stories that Rias makes up.

The Academy was in the vicinity, but Issei would simply stop boiling up in his righteous perverted fury and muttered out loud.

"Damn you, just one day as a Pawn and he get to suck up on those perfect orbs through the entire night!" Issei said with voice full of hatred and anger, oblivious to sheer stupidity of his words. "Just remember that I`ve came before you and I`ve been a devil longer then you, so you have to follow my orders and respect me as your Senpai."

"Yare yare daze…" Alex simply growled, getting totally annoyed by this point. "Do you even hear what you are saying? If you are curious, then here is how it went down: I woke up, saw her in bed, kicked her out of my bed and left the room for training. End of story."

"Liar! I know that you totally didn`t kick the President out of the bed, but checked her out!" Issei accused him. "No normal guy would refuse a chance like that! No one!"

"I did, and I`m far from any 'normal' guys." Alex informed him, speeding up to gain some distance.

"Don`t tell me that you didn`t enjoy the feeling of me being so close to you?" Rias flirtatiously asked her second pawn, knowing that Issei is listening.

"Not in the slightest." Alex said in ice cold voice and moved pass her. "And just so you know: I won`t be aiming for the bushes." Alex said

That got a loud gasp and a growl from Rias, making her red with anger and frustration. Alex merely went on ahead of those two, not wanting to be seen in the presence of the top beauty of the academy and top pervert as well. He may`ve not cared much for his reputation, but right now, he really wished not to get involved in rumors about him being in three-way relations with those two. He knew that a lot of people in the Academy would gladly spread those kinds of rumors. As he reached the gates of the Academy, Alex could hear the students discussing him out in the open.

"Oh, that`s the new guy that we got in our class."

"He looks kinda angry today. Call me crazy, but I think that makes him even hotter."

"I`ve heard that he`s now a part of ORC. Damn that pretty boy! Why does he gets to be in the same club as top chicks?!"

"Yo, Alex Black?" Alex turned his head to see a blond guy with short hair coming to him, dressed in school shirt and pants. "You are that new transfer student from Russia, right?"

"Yeah, that`s me." Alex answered. "Is there something wrong? Because I would like to get going. My first class starts in 15 minutes."

"Sorry, buddy, but a Student Counsil President would like to have a word with you." Guy retorted. "Don`t worry, she has covered up for you, so today you`ve got only three lessons."

Alex`s eyebrow shot upwards. Now that was something really interesting. Just who was that Student Council President and why was she so interested in Alex? And why did she send after him a Devil, because Alex`s enhanced senses and energy scanning, that he learned from Galeran was, were telling him that this dude was a Devil.

"Oh, and the name`s Saji Genshirou. I`m Student Council`s Secretary and one of the top guys around, so you better remember the name, pal." Saji boasted around, not impressing Alex in the slightest.

"Whatever, just lead the way. I`m curious to meet that President of yours." Alex neutrally responded, following Saji.

After a couple of minutes walking and seeing how nobody was in the vicinity, Saji decided to start up a small talk with a fellow Pawn.

"So, how does it feel to be a Devil, pal?" Saji carelessly asked Alex who was following him.

"After being killed by one and being forced to serve another for possibly the rest of eternity?" Black coldly asked back, making Saji nervous. "By this point in my life, I just accept whatever shit is being thrown at me."

"Man, you really are cold. By the way, is it true what you`ve just said?" Saji curiously asked him.

"Yes." Alex simply stated. "By the way, is that President of yours is Devil too?"

"Um, yeah. Don`t you know who is the President of this school?"

"No, I`ve got in this school only a couple of days ago." Alex reminded. "Why did you assume that I know who is the Student President?"

Before Saji could answer, they`ve reached the doors of Student Council`s meeting room. Saji simply opened up the door and pointed to go inside.

"See ya later, pal." Saji only said and left for his own class.

Alex simply shrugged this off, feeling like he was about to meet someone important and entered, closing the door behind. Black made a few steps inside the room, seeing it as a big conferential room with a table and seats, made in the same style as the furniture in ORC. Seemed like it was a fashion statement. Alex noted that seats were made out of a quite comfortable material, nice for the touch and soft. After some analyzing the room long enough, Alex suddenly heard a very familiar voice, talking to him from the position of a window.

"Bishop at a5." A feminine voice said in firm and strong voice, but without notes of amicability and some humor. "My Knight and Rook were holding the center, my Queen was already in the position to take out your last Rook, but a single Bishop at a5 has destroyed all of my hopes on winning that tournament."

Alex turned his head towards the source of that voice and saw the girl`s figure looking out in the window. She was dressed in the female`s school uniform, had a black short haircut and was apparently wearing glaces, as Alex managed to notice the holdings on her ears through her hair. After the source of the voice, Alex actually chuckled a little, knowing now who the Student Counsil President of this school was. She really had an authority and powerful presence in her, along with the ability to influence those that are around her. Alex decided to reply.

"Granted, most of the game you`ve held the advantage over me in time and in one move. I can assure you that it was the most intense match I`ve had in my life and no has ever managed to put me in such position before." Alex praised his chess rival, making the girl turn to him and look at him with a small smile on her face. "It`s been some time, Sona Shitori. I wouldn`t have guessed that you were the President of this school."

"It has been awhile, Alex." Sona greeted him. "And please call me Sona. Out of all the people, you certainly have earned the right to call me like that." Sona placed herself in the head seat of the table, offering Alex a seat as well. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Alex accepted the offer and seated himself in the chair. He looked at the girl that sat next to him and smiled to her. He and Sona have met when he last participated in Steinitz's tournament. The competition in that year proved to be rather simple and he was actually bored most of the games, until he had a game against Tsubaki Shinra, who proved to be a rather good player and made Alex`s day much better. He and Tsubaki have met up afterwards and both congratulated each other on their games, despite the fact that Tsubaki lost against him. Alex was a beast in chess and global strategy games, but he always deeply respected his opponents and Tsubaki proved to be someone who could make him play serious, so it was no wonder that he acted friendly towards her and they`ve established a friendly relationship quite fast, even with Alex`s distrust in people. And when the finals came in, Alex had to faces off someone of the equal skill and mindset that has been going through the competition just as easily as he did. That was Sona, Tsubaki`s best friend and Alex`s unofficial rival in that tournament. And their game was something to behold, as both have demonstrated the highest skill they could, defending, attacking and countering each other at every possible angle. But, in the end, Alex has proven that he was still the champion of the Steinitz`s tournament and someone to be respected by Grandmasters, as he managed to put Sona in Zugzwang and force her to surrender the game. That would`ve resulted in developing a bitter hatred and rivalry between the two, if Alex hadn`t admitted right after the game that if he hadn`t discovered that move, he would`ve forfeited the game because he would`ve lost in 4 moves and explained in details how he would`ve ended up like that. After this, he and Sona have entered a very close friendship and Alex honestly considered her to be one of the closest persons in his life and someone whom he fully respected. Sona was intellectual, respectful, quite charming and beautiful even in her no-nonsense position, and she also genuinely cared for others and especially her friends, as was the case with Tsubaki and Alex. And because of that he didn`t really care that Sona was emitting the same energy as Rias, indicating a High-Class Devil. Alex knew that even if Sona was a Devil, he could trust her, as he knew the real her, through their talks and their games, through which one could read another one without saying a word to each other.

Alex was the first one to talk.

"Glad to see you, Sona." Alex honestly said. "If I had known that you were a Student Counsil President of this academy, I would`ve paid a visit the first day."

"I honestly must admit that I didn`t expect to find you transferred to Kuoh Academy." Sona admitted. "I`ve heard that we`ve had a new transfer, but I only learned yesterday when I saw your file from Tsubaki."

"Is she also a member of Student Counsil?" Alex asked Sona, receiving a nod. "I see. I`ll have to pay her a visit once I get a chance. It sure has been quite some time."

"No need to rush, Alex." Alex turned his head to the new voice that entered the room and he saw that it was Tsubaki. "It`s good to see again, Black King." Tsubaki addressed Alex by his unofficial title in chess community, sitting at Sona`s left.

"Likewise." Alex responded. "By the way, should I thank you for two free lessons today?"

"Sorry for that. With our graphic and school activities, I simply couldn`t find a better time for us to have a talk." Sona apologized and explained. "I`m sure you are aware of the fact that Kuoh is actually a dominion of Devils, right?"

Alex simply sighed at this one. And here he was hoping just to catch up with his friends, but alas…

"Sona, if you are going to ask me about my sudden transformation into a Devil, then do ask right away." Alex calmly responded. "Hitting around the bushes is really not your style, Sona."

Sona looked a bit surprised, but quickly regained her composure and looked at her friend and asked him right away.

"Very well, Alex." She agreed to that. "I`ve received a message from Rias that you are now her second Pawn. However, I would like to know the details of how did you become the Devil in the first place, if it`s alright with you."

"I see." Alex nodded to that one. "Alright, if redheaded princess didn`t tell you, I will. After my first day in school, I was on my way to the apartment when I suddenly got blown away towards the wall because of the serious magical explosion. That explosion really was a fatal one and I would`ve passed away, if it wasn`t for this." With that Alexander has activated his Sacred Gear, mentally saying the name of it and revealing his Forsaken Regalia to Sona and Tsubaki.

Both girls looked shocked, observing how Alex`s clothes have changed and were now replaced with a Sacred Gear set. Both didn`t know what exactly this one was, but they could tell that it was a high-level Sacred Gear for sure. Tsubaki was the first one to recover from the shock and ask.

"Alex, is that a Sacred Gear you are wearing?" Tsubaki asked, receiving a nod from her friend.

"Yeah, it is." Alex answered, flexing his hand in the gantlet. "It`s called the Forsaken Regalia. It`s a Sacred Gear with the ability to absorb the energy from enemy attacks and send into the holder`s body, boosting his own powers and strengths." Alex explained.

"Forsaken Regalia." Sona repeated the name. "Yes, I`ve heard rumors of this Sacred Gear existence and it`s incredible potential. It`s rumored to be the only Sacred Gear capable of overpowering Longinus-class Sacred Gears. Even the True Longinus might be no match to it if mastered properly."

"I`ve never heard of such Sacred Gear." Tsubaki commented. "However, it does sound familiar to Saji`s own Sacred Gear, the Absorption Line."

 **"** **Pardon the interruption, but did you say the Absorption Line, young lady?"** Suddenly, a voice of Galeran came from Alex, startling the girls. **"That would explain why I`ve felt the presence of Vritra all of a sudden. Seems like one of his Sacred Gears have found its way to your servant, Lady Sona."**

"This is Galeran, also known as Northern Storm Dragon, or Northern Emperor Dragon" Alex introduced him to Sona and Tsubaki. "He is the sole reason why I didn`t die completely before I was brought back as Devil."

"I see." Sona understood. "You have my thanks, Lord Galeran, for saving my friend`s life. I`m also pleased to make your acquaintance, Northern Emperor."

 **"** **The feeling is mutual, young lady."** Galeran responded. **"However, do not assume that my host`s conditions and circumstances are pleasant. I believe that you weren`t informed that Alexander was actually attacked by High-Ranking Devil from 72 Pillars and killed by him?"**

That was something that neither Sona nor Tsubaki could predict and both gasped in surprise, not able to find a good response to that one. Usually, it was relatively normal for them to hear news about humans being attacked by Stray Devils, but someone of the nobility just attacking and killing Alex? This was something out of the order for sure. Now was Sona`s turn to response.

"Lord Galeran, are you certain of this? And Alex, could there be a reason to why would you be even targeted?" Sona asked both of them.

 **"** **We are confident in that. And I can state that the attacker was not only of the 72 Pillars, but he acted alongside someone who has a high expertise in creation of magical traps and explosive waves, but was reincarnated, which we assume is actually a Queen of that Devil. As for the noble Devil, I`ve sensed that he had a very strong affinity with one of four natural elements. According to my knowledge, there are only 3 houses in Devil`s society that possess such affinity in their blood: House of Leviathan, House of Sitri and House of Phenex. And I`ve also sensed that you, Lady Sona Sitri, have this kind of affinity."** Galeran explained.

Sona immediately decided to defend herself, but Alex raised a palm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Sona, if Galeran had sensed that your energy was the same as the attacker`s, we wouldn`t be even talking right now." Alex said to her. "And I know that you wouldn`t attack me if I hadn`t provoked you." With that said, Alex deactivated his Sacred Gear.

"You do know me well, Alex." Sona admitted with a smile. "But, yes, I do have a certain affinity with water, because of my blood as a Sitri. However, I can assure you that me nor my House never had any ill intentions in your regard. In fact, I`ve actually seen you as good candidate to become a member of my Peerage. Provided you`ve agreed of course."

"Well, that`s actually interesting to know." Alex admitted. "Unfortunately, I`m now a Pawn in service of Rias Gremory, forced to serve her and tolerate her shenanigans, interventions in my life and, most annoyingly and worst of all, stopping myself from accidently killing her another Pawn Pervy Pants, while now also living under the same roof." Alex sighed to that one.

"Sounds like Rias is already playing her game." Tsubaki commented. "By the way, weren`t you given an apartment with a monthly allowance from educational ministry? Why did you move in with that Hyoudou?"

Alex only sighed to, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hm, looks like Rias is trying to make you as dependent on her as possible, along with trying to establish a working relations between you and Issei Hyoudou." Sona deduced. "Typical Rias. She never wastes time on half-measures."

"Ugh, don`t remind me about her." Alex groaned. "It`s bad enough that she`s literally trying to take control over my life, but she also believes that I can be her personal stuffed animal to cuddle with at nights."

Sona and Tsubaki looked at each other confused, before heiress to the Sitri realized just what Alex meant and her cheeks became a bit red at the mere thought of Rias cuddling naked at night with Alex, possibly even trying to seduce him with her looks. And that very thought seriously aggravated Sona, as really hated when Rias was trying to get her hands on what Sona liked.

'If she so likes to cuddle with people, then why no cuddle with that her first Pawn and leave Alex to someone else?!' Sona angrily thought to herself before responding to that.

"And, if you don`t mind me asking, how did you respond to that?" Sona was doing her best to hide redness on her cheeks which was growing larger.

"I`ve kicked her out of the bed." Alex bluntly responded. "You both know how I hate it when someone invades my personal space."

Now that was something that neither of the girls saw coming. Just a mere thought of Rias Gremory, the jewel of Gremory Clan, little sister of current Lucifer and one of the most beautiful ladies in Underworld… being kicked out of the bed by a guy, while trying to get him through her looks. If the nobility were to hear about this… Sona and Tsubaki couldn`t help but laugh out loud at this one, gaining curious look for both of them. Once both had calmed down, Tsubaki was the first one to talk.

"Sorry, it`s just something that we couldn`t see coming. Rias is considered to be the most beautiful girl in Underworld and her status as an heiress to Gremory has certainly added a few pluses to her as a beauty." Tsubaki informed. "To hear that you`ve kicked her out of the bed is simply… Wish I could see that."

"Well, pardon for not filming that. If she tries to repeat that, I`ll be sure to send you a video of a certain crimson haired princess flying out of the window." Alex promised them, causing them to laugh again at the thought.

"I`ll be looking forward to it." Sona admitted between laughs, but quickly calmed down. "But, seriously, what are your plans now, Alex? Knowing you, there is no way you would be sitting without something to do."

"Well, first of all, I`m going to buckle up with my Forsaken Regalia and get stronger myself as well." Alex said firmly. "If I want to get some payback for what happened to me and a chance at gaining my freedom from Rias, sitting around without training my ass out isn`t an option. I`ll also have to find a reliable source of income for myself, because I`ve got no intention of letting Rias to control me through my wallet and by stationing me with her personal pervert. As for my attackers, until I`ve gotten better in controlling my Regalia and haven't strengthened up, there is no point in looking for them. Besides, I`ve got a feeling that once they catch a wind of me being alive, they`ll try to take me down again."

"Hm… sounds like a very reasonable plan." Sona admitted. "And I might just help you with something. My older sister is one of Four Great Satans and manages the foreign affairs between Underworld and human world, so there is a lot of documentation going through her office on different languages. Her office always welcomes a professional help of a linguist and they pay up quite well. If you want, I`ll be happy to appoint you there as a freelance linguist."

"Sounds like my kind of expertise." Alex smiled to that one. "Thank you, Sona. I promise, I`ll pay you back for that."

"No worries about it." Sona smiled to him. "Now, about those attackers…"

Suddenly, a door slammed, revealing to the trio Rias Gremory walking inside the Student Counsil meeting room with a stern scuffle of her face. She clearly must`ve heard that Sona has borrowed Alex from the classes to talk with him and that must`ve set her off, as she was a holder of Alex`s soul and his King. So, it should`ve been appropriate, in Rias` opinion, to first ask her permission for that, ignoring the fact that Alex was acquainted with Sona and could make his own decisions. After Rias has walked closer to the table, Sona spoke up.

"Rias, mind telling me why are you storming this room in the middle of my meeting?" Sona diplomatically, but strongly demanded an answer.

"I`ve just been informed by Akeno that you`ve freed Alex for two first lessons and is having a discussion with him. Without my permission on that." Rias pointed at that one with force, making clear that Alex is basically hers.

"As a Student Counsil President, I do have the authority and a right on having a personal meeting with a student of this academy, regardless if the said student is a member of your Peerage or not." Sona reminded Rias of the status quo in school. "And Alexander has also recently transferred here, so it was only natural for me to inform him of several important details about this academy and its policies."

"Don`t try to play smart with me, Sona." Rias warned her friend. "I`m well aware that you and Alex are acquainted with each other, but that doesn`t change a fact that you should`ve first asked my permission to speak with him and then…"

"Yare yare daze, princess." Alex rose up, shutting Rias up with his favorite phrase. "We are just catching up after not seeing each other after a couple of months. I may be basically your slave, princess, but that doesn`t mean that you can control with whom I can speak or not. If I want to speak with my best friends, then I`ll do so without your say so." Alex turned to Sona and Tsubaki. "Sona, Tsubaki, it`s been nice seeing you. I better go on my next lesson. See ya." Alex waved to them and simply exited the room, leaving Rias shut for a couple of seconds.

Her expression then soon turned towards Sona and her Queen, both of who she was eyeing with a glare.

"Tell me, Sona." Rias demanded. "Just how close are you to Alex? That goes for you too, Tsubaki."

"I don`t think that you are in a position to actually ask me or Tsubaki of that, Rias." Sona adjusted her glaces. "But, I`ll answer on your question. Alex is one of my closest friends and one of the few people whom I highly respect for their intellect and independence."

"Really? Because from what I`ve seen, Alex is anything, but friendly or even reasonable." Rias noted. "I highly doubt that he has a lot of friends. Especially among Devils."

"True, Alex isn`t the most sociable person in the world, but he does have a few friends." Sona defended her friend. "Tsubaki and I are among them because we`ve had a chance of meeting him before that incident and we`ve earned his trust and respect. Something that you clearly lack in this department."

"Is there a point that you want to make, Sona?" Rias continued to glare at Sona.

"There is, Rias." Sona was now answering on Rias` glare with her own. "Let me make this clear. I know Alex and I know that he is someone who has been through more treachery and backstabbing then even some of the Devils. He clearly knows when he is being played and used and has absolutely no trouble with looking through masks of the others. If you think that you can earn his trust through the same means as with your first Pawn, then you clearly underestimate Alexander. He`ll never respect someone whom he doesn't trust, and his trust is quite difficult to earn."

Rias simply huffed and turned around and was about to leave, until Sona`s voice has stopped her.

"By the way, Rias." Sona drew Gremory`s attention. "I just remembered that on the same day as Alex was attacked you`ve been visited by your fiancée and his Queen to discuss the terms of your marriage. Alex has told me that he was attacked by a High-Ranking Devil with the affinity to one of the four elements of nature and by a reincarnated Devil with high expertise in setting magical explosions. Don`t you find quite strange that all of those details so well match up with Riser and Yubelluna?" Sona asked her friend.

Instead of answering, Rias left without saying a word. Sona took as answer of its own and turned to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, start digging up on Riser and his possible connections to Alex and his past." Sona ordered her Queen. "And have Tsubasa to keep an eye on Alex and report to me if anything happens."

"Sona, are you suggesting…"

"I`m not suggesting anything." Sona shut her Queen. "However, all of these details line up way too well to be a coincidence. And Rias` reaction also speaks for itself. We both know how much she doesn`t want to merry Riser and her last option might just be a Rating Game. And Alex possesses one of the most powerful Sacred Gears out there... Until we learn more about Rias` plans and Riser`s possible connection to Alex, if it even exists, we`ll just have to observe."

"And if there will be something?"

"Then we`ll make sure to protect our friend."

* * *

 **A bit sooner than I expected, but there you go.**

 **Information time:**

 **Harem: Okay, Asia is no longer in Alex`s harem. Sona now holds that place. Along with Ravel, Kuroka and Raynare, which will be making an appearance in the next chapter, expect a slight OOC from her.**

 **Also, here are others who might fit in with Alex, but aren`t decided yet.**

 **1\. Koneko (I`m not loli, but damn she is cute and she already has good relations with Alex).**

 **2\. Serafall (some of you were requesting it and she is actually my favorite Satan and a really nice character)**

 **Also, keep in mind this. Harem in my opinion is not just multiple girls simply trying to woe one guy. If I`m building a harem, then I`ll be doing an all-out romantic relations with each of them, to the point of making babies, not just girls living with one guy.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuoh`s Mall.**

It has been a week since Alex became a Devil Servant under Rias Gremory. He honestly didn`t expect to have so much new lived throughout one week. While Alex could definitely say that this week was one his favorites in life, it still had some positive moments of its own and good results as well. Throughout this entire week Alex has managed to actually get along with Akeno and Koneko and establish normal friendly relations, with the occasional flirting, from Akeno`s side. With Kiba Alex was still on more neutral side, but at least he didn`t annoy him with needless questions or small talk at the most inopportune times. With Issei, the relations were rocky, at best. Both literally couldn`t stand each other at times as they were so much different from each other in personalities and their beliefs. That also hasn`t made things easier with Rias, who saw Alex`s independent nature and his solitary act as some sort of insult to herself and her honor, because Alex was her Servant, her Pawn and even with Gremory family treating their servants as part of their own family, it was expected of them to do their master`s beddings, along with showing deserved respect and trust in each other. Unfortunately, in Alex` case, he still were to consider Rias as someone he would respect or trust.

Granted, however, he did his job as Reincarnated Devil with spreading the fliers and working on the contracts with the clients and fulfilling their wishes as the summoned Devil, scoring 3 contracts under his belt already and having set up ORC`s new official web-site after he approached Rias with the idea. That, in turn, has boosted the flow of the contractors and clients. Of course, Alex didn`t just work for Rias only. As Sona has promised, she arranged for Alex to become a freelance linguistic specialist, specializing in translation of documents. Job was fairly familiar and Alex did it well, earning him already some good money for translating 4 documents for the department. Not enough to get himself a separate apartment, but, with the income like that, he wouldn`t have to worry for his own wallet getting empty any time soon.

As for his trainings, Alex was already making some noticeable progress in controlling his Sacred Gear, increasing his physical abilities and in developing his own unique Devil`s powers. While Rias wasn`t helping out with training her Servants to better hone their skills and abilities, probably thinking that now wasn`t the time. Fortunately, Alex had a pretty good mentor in Galeran to help him develop his abilities in controlling Forsaken Regalia and it`s powers. Along with that that, he shared with Alex the knowledge of sensing the energy around him and how to identify to which race it belonged and measure up the power level from how much of the energy were the users letting out. As for his demonic abilities, he had to go and ask Sona of the assistance about it. Heiress of the Sitri family, despite all of her work and strict graphic, was more than willing to lend a hand to Alex in developing his abilities as a Devil, teaching him the foundations of Devil`s magic, energy manipulations and how does the magic works. Basically, as long as the user could create a concept of a spell and have enough energy to pull it off, then there shouldn`t be any trouble with using it. Alex has taken this to a heart and it resulted in Alex quickly progressing in the magical field. Sona herself was surprised to see Alex effortlessly controlling several of the energy balls and shooting them. She noted that Alex possesses vast magical force and with his determination and will, he soon might just be able to match up with some of the High-Ranks in mastery of dark arts. That only encouraged Alex to progress even further and right now he was actually in progress of creating his own unique magical technique. The concept was already made up in his mind and worked out. All that remained was to perform the technique in real life on someone.

And today might just be his lucky chance to do so.

For the past 30 minutes, Alex has felt the presence of a Fallen Angel in the mall, one that has been following him for everywhere he went, probably spying on him and looking for an opportunity to take him out. While the Fallen did a good job at staying off the radars, Alex did catch a look at her: long black straight hair, youthful appearance, alluring beautiful body and violet eyes. She was actually emitting quite the amount of energy, signaling that she was either pretty powerful, which wasn`t helping her to in spying on others, or that she was putting on a disguise trough the usage of magic. Second was Alex`s pick. In this situation, the best thing that Alex could`ve done was to retreat to ORC, but he had other plans in mind.

Right now, Alex was heading towards the underground garage level.

'Galeran, give me a heads up on what can I expect from her?' Alex asked his partner.

 **[From the amount of energy I`m sensing and usage of that disguise, I assume that we are dealing with two-winged Fallen Angel, their lowest branch of fighter.]** Galeran reported. **[While she is clearly not Baraquel or Azazel by a very long shot, she might put up a good fight against you. If anything, this might be a very good opportunity of testing out your own strength and powers in a fight with someone who should be in your own league, though I have my doubts.]**

'Hm, I`ll consider it.' Alex spoke in his mind, opening the door in the underground garage. 'Fallen Angel`s greatest assets are her wings, giving her a huge advantage in battles in the opened areas. This garage renders this advantage basically useless and evens the odds in our favor.'

 **[Well thought, partner.]** Galeran approved of such strategic approach to the situation at hand. **[And seeing how you still have yet master up your own combat flights, grounding a Fallen Angel to the ground is a very good choice.]**

Alex looked around the garage, noticing the light`s switch on the wall. Just what he had needed, and seeing how there were no humans to get in the way, this might just be his best bet ever to beat this Fallen Angel. And, if he were to get in trouble, Alex had little doubt that Tsubasa Yura, a member of Student Counsil and one of Sona`s servants, would intervene and help out. After all, she has been following Alex for a week now. Not that he was against it, knowing that it was Sona just keeping an eye out for him. And honestly, Alex would`ve done the same for Sona if he was in her place. Now that Alex had a look at the place he has chosen as a stage for showdown, all he needed was to wait for the lead actress to show up.

It took just only a minute for the Fallen Angel to reach the garage and open up the door, revealing her entering the place, where Alex was simply leaning against the wall just a couple of centimeters away from the switch. The girl did manage to put up an act, looking surprised seeing how the area was deserted, leaving just her, Alex and numerous cars around. Alex was the first one to break the silence, looking at the Fallen Angel with a stern expression.

"You have a good timing, lady." Alex spoke up calmly. "Just two minutes and you already have found me."

Angel managed to put up an act of confusion and spoke to him.

"Um, sorry, but I think that you`ve mistaken me for someone." Girl acted cutely. "I`m simply going to my car, mister."

"Doubtful." Alex objected. "Seeing as you don`t have a bag with yourself and your skirt doesn't have pockets as well, so there is no place where you could place your keys. Not that you would need a car in the first place, seeing as you have a far more effective way of transportation trough flying."

Now that stunned the girl and for a moment she dropped her cutely persona and her expression has changed to one of fear and surprise. Alex capitalized on that one moment.

"Let`s drop the act and get down to the business, shall we?" Alex offered, getting in the straight position. "While I do find this look quite appealing to the eye, I would like to see your true form, Fallen Angel."

The girl`s expression of surprise and fear grew larger until it turned into one of anger and fury from the fact that Alex has discovered who she really was. And in that moment, she decided to completely drop the act and reveal her real self, as she transformed from the seeming school girl into a more developed woman in a very revealing skintight suit, complete with a pair of black wings from her back. While, Alex knew that she was an enemy, he couldn`t help but admit that she was attractive by all means. Besides, Alex may`ve never liked redheads, but girls with black long raven clad hair which look like black silk and are smooth to touch- that`s where his little secret weakness lied. Still, Alex knew better then to allow his basic male instincts to take over, and kept his eyes on Fallen Angel`s face. The girl now spoke.

"Well, I must admit that I`m impressed that you sought through my disguise. For a low-class Reincarnate Devil this is quite the feat." She praised Alex. "Still, it won`t help you in what comes next. I`ve first hoped to get some information out of you, but now I`ll have to settle on simply killing you."

"Those are some rather bold words coming from someone who is currently at the disadvantage in this situation." Alex commented, rising his own energy levels.

"What are you saying? I`m the one who is in charge of this situation here." Fallen Angel boasted.

"Yare yare daze…" And with that said, Alex activated his Sacred Gear, signature coat, battle boots and gantlets appearing. "I think not." Alex turned around and with one hit smashed the switch, resulting in Forsaken Regalia absorbing energy coming from the electrical backlash.

In the next couple of seconds, the entire area went completely dark and almost nothing could be seen, save for a few back up lights and a light coming from the exiting tunnel. Alex counted on this, being informed that Devils have a better night vision then most other races and Fallen Angels do not have it, so this was playing to his advantage. It was good that Forsaken Regalia only shot bright when it was absorbing the energy and when it wasn`t, then it was good for blending in with darkness. Without wasting any time, Fallen Angel casted a spear of light and quickly thrown it in the position where Alex was last seen by her. However, the spear only managed to hit the brick solid wall, revealing that Alex was no longer there, but somewhere around here, hiding. This only aggravated her and she began to steadily search for him.

In the meantime, Alex was hiding behind one of the spotted earlier cars, using his senses of energy to track down Fallen Angel`s position. Right now, she turned her back to him as she was getting further away from him. Alex took this opportunity to plan his next move.

'Galeran, is Forsaken Regalia capable of absorbing the Holy energy from her attacks?'

 **[Only if it hits the Regalia itself, then yes, it`ll absorb it without any harm done to you and empower you further. Forsaken Regalia not only the condensates the energy, but also its stabilizer. The only downside is that in order to relief the extra energy you must put it to some use.]** Galeran answered. **[By the way, aren`t you going to use that new technique you`ve been working on?]**

'I will, but I need to get a little more power from our fallen friend here.' Alex looked out of his hiding and saw that she was turning around and moving towards him. 'If my technique fails or backfires, I want to have my own magical reserves to be untapped in case of the emergency. That`s why I`ll use her as a battery for myself.' With that said Alex left his cover and walked right up in front of the Fallen one.

Girl looked surprised to see him show himself up, but didn`t hesitate and simply have thrown a light spear at him, followed by the second one incoming at Alex. Alex waited for several seconds, wanting those spears to get closer to him. In any circumstance, he could dodge them without too much trouble, but right now they were his targets. And right when the first one was about to him, Alex`s left arm extended to the left and his gauntlet seemingly blocked the upcoming spear. However, in reality, it was immediately sucked inside the Sacred Gear that Alex was wearing, granting him quite an impressive amount of extra energy and power. When the second one was on its way, Alex didn`t hesitate and absorbed this one as well, gaining the same amount of power up as the previous one. Needless to say, that with the way this girl was recklessly sending those spears without much of concentration and power measuring, Alex received quite the boost in his own strengths. Fallen Angel looked in shock and fear at what she just witnessed.

"W-what have you done to my Light Spears?! Where are they?!" She was freaking out.

"I`ve absorbed them, silly." Alex simply answered, walking towards her in confidant stance. "You see, this coat, gauntlets and boots are actually my personal Sacred Gear, which allows me to absorb whatever the attack from the enemy thrown at me and then using this energy as my own. And your Light Spears have just served as a very powerful boost for me."

"What?!" Fallen Angel was freaking out. "There is no Sacred Gear that I know that is capable of this!"

"There is one." Alex contradicted, starting to concentrate the received energy in his left palm, deciding that it was an opportune time to test out his special technique. "And its name is Forsaken Regalia." And in that instant the small area around the two was flashed with the white energy.

The source of that light was coming from Alex`s left palm. Once the light settled down the Fallen Angel taken a look at it and she was shocked at the sight she was looking at. Alex`s left hand was engulfed in a concentrated energy, forming a structure of a blade with a thin long transparent blade of white color. Alex taken a look at it himself and noted.

"Hm, it worked." He admitted with a small hint of pride in his voice.

And then he immediately charged at Fallen Angel, who was now backing down and trying to flee away, but Alex was closing in very fast. And once the range was short enough, he swung his left palm and stroke down the Fallen Angel with his energy produced weapon. In one long slice, the energy sword caused the Fallen Angel to scream in pure agony and pain, a line formed from the slice, but there was no open wound. Instead, it looked like the Fallen Angel received a high-powered energy attack that caused her to fall into the oblivion. Alex stood above the defeated Fallen Angel, observing his blade.

'Looks like we call it a successful testing.' Alex concluded, deactivating the energy blade, but not his Sacred Gear. 'White Slicer is working just as it should.'

 **[I`m surprised that it didn`t kill her. Was there a miscalculation in power output?]** Galeran wondered.

'No, I`ve purposefully didn`t put more energy into the Slicer, not wanting to overstep my limitations in controlling it during the fight.' Alex explained. 'Although, now that I`ve used it, I can say that could safely put more juice into it. But it`s actually a pretty good thing that I didn`t kill her.'

 **[Hm? How so?]**

'Remember how Koneko mentioned that there have been awful a lot of Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels showing up lately?' Alex reminded his partner. 'What we have here is a Fallen Angel who has been taken out of commission, but is alive and might hold very valuable information regarding Fallen Angels and their plans here.'

 **[In other words, you`ve got yourself a prisoner who holds vital information about the enemy.]** Galeran commented. **[Well, I have to say is great job, kid. I`m officially impressed by you.]**

'Thanks for the compliment. Now, just to figure out the way to…'

Alex`s train of thoughts was stopped once the lights switched on and the entire area was now bright as day. Black taken a look around himself only to notice a very familiar trio walking right towards him. Those three persons were two of his close friends, Sona and Tsubaki, and the person they`ve sent to watch over him, Tsubasa Yura. Sona looked with a bit surprised expression at Alex, who seemed to be absolutely fine, standing over defeated Fallen Angel. She was the first to break the silence.

"Alex, I assume you are alright?" Sona asked curiously.

"Yes, not a scratch actually." Alex responded. "By the way, fancy meeting you here, Sona. Did Tsubasa inform you that I was in a bit of trouble here?"

The said girl received a stern glare from Tsubaki, signifying that it was a secret covert operation and she blew it. Alex decided to intervene before blue-haired girl was burned alive by Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, in her defense I can say that she was doing an impressive work of staying out of my line of vision." Alex defended the girl, causing her to blush slightly. "The sole reason why I knew that she was following me is because my dragon-mentor has trained me in art of energy sensing and I`ve spotted her from quite the distance."

"And you are not mad that I`ve put her up on watching after you?" Sona asked curiously.

"Honestly, I kinda feel flattered that you would do something like that for me. If anything, I should thank you for looking after me." Alex admitted, causing Sona to blush up a little, but then turning to the defeated Fallen Angel. "Now, about this Fallen Angel over here. I`ve managed to defeat her without killing her, so she is just out cold for a couple of hours or so."

Student Counsil members looked a little surprised and came closer to take a closer look at the defeated Fallen Angel. Tsubasa was the first one to speak up.

"Wait, how did you manage to take her out cold? She may be only two-winged, but she doesn`t look like a weakling either, by our standards." Tsubasa noted.

"You are right, she is quite strong and has powerful Light Spears for a Fallen Angel." Alex noted. "I`ve simply used the advantages I had at my disposal: closed space, darkness and my trainings, along with my now fully developed technique I`ve been working one. That`s the result of its usage."

"Well, I`m impressed, Alex." Sona admitted. "Not only were you able to hold your own against a Fallen Angel, but you`ve defeated her without even taking serious damage. Rias clearly doesn`t even realize what kind of a piece she got herself." Sona praised her friend. "So, what are planning to do with her? I assume that you didn`t keep her live just on a whim, did you?"

"You are right." Alex nodded. "At first, I was just testing out my technique on her without overstepping the possible boundaries. But, now that she is alive and will recover from that attack, I was thinking that we could get some very interesting information out of her, regarding the Fallen Angels operating in Kuoh and what are their plans, regarding this town and its people."

Sona rubbed her chin, thinking over all of this and Alex`s plans to interrogate this Fallen Angel. It was true that there were quite a few groups of them spotted lately, along with stray exorcists conspiring with them. And Alex was proposing that they question this Fallen Angel and find out of what they were planning to do. Unlike Rias, Sona didn`t like taking unnecessary risks and deal with problems as quickly and efficiently as possible. And now was the golden opportunity to do so, all thinks to Alexander Black`s genius. Heiress of Sitri had to admit to herself: she always found guys who used their intellect to their fullest sexy. And Alex had both the mind and looks that screamed absolutely sexy to her.

'Rias, I swear, if you even try to have some "fun" with Alex, I`ll make you suffer for this.' Rias promised in her mind.

"If anything, I only approve of that." Sona said to Alex. "I`ll contact Rias and inform her and the rest of her Peerage that we`ve got ourselves a golden opportunity on taking down the Fallen Angels. Tsubasa, transport this Fallen Angel to the detention cell and watch over her. Tsubaki, open up portal for us."

"And what should I do?" Alex asked curiously, drawing Sona`s attention, who gave him a playful smirk.

"Oh, you just stay here and let us take care of the business. We can`t have you do all the job, now can we?" Sona said in, surprisingly, very flirtatious voice that would make even Akeno the honors. "Just relax for a bit and let the ladies deal with this little mess here."

Alex was at a loss of words there for a moment. It was honestly the first time he ever heard Sona talking in such a manner. And, he wouldn`t call himself a man, if he didn`t admit that she sounded absolutely sexy when she was talking like that. Flirting defiantly suited Sona quite nicely, especially considering that she was usually official and controlling. And, seeing this side of her… Black did admit to himself that he was looking at Sona as a girl and she was in his eyes absolutely stunning and gorgeous in all of his parameters. Now that voice and intent just cranked his level of affection towards Sona from 10 to 15 in a matter of a second. When he gets a break from all of his dealings and works, he might just ask Sona on a date. Perhaps, once this mess with Angels has been dealt with. As of now, how could he say no to this lady here?

"Well, who am I to say no to you?" Alex asked rhetorically.

Sona only smiled to that one and proceeded to make a contact with Rias. However, in her mind, she was practically celebrating a victory. She may not have the same assets as Rias or Akeno, or even Tsubaki, but, when it came down to those whom she liked, Sona was ready to fight tooth and nail for them. And for Alex she was ready to start up a war with Rias, because she was sure as hell that she was trying to get her hands in Alex`s pants. Well, she`ll have to get them away from him, because otherwise Sona will cut them out.

Once this whole mess with Fallen Angels is over, she`ll have a good time with Alex. Not in Rias` way, but in a romantic way. That was period.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club. 3 and half hours later.**

Rias was known for having a long fuse and being able to take a lot of insults when they were about her. She knew how to be patient and how to wait for an opportune time to make a move, or how to deal with the trouble at hand. However, even she had a limit and some factors that really ticked her off. Such as her servants deciding to act on their own without confirming with her, or when she simply can`t control their actions at all and they suddenly start cooperating with her rivals. Those were just prime examples, but Alex, somehow, managed to do all of that at the same time and put Rias at a very interesting position. And what pissed her off the most was the fact that Alex couldn`t be controlled the same way as her other Pawn, Issei, who required literally minimal effort to control. Alex was a completely different beast, not charmed by her beauty and her seductive nature, retaining his independent nature and territorial principals, much to Rias` dismay.

Seriously, it seemed like all of his actions were directed to gain more and more independence for himself, as he was now working as freelance linguistic specialist for Serafall Leviathan and earning some good money, training on his own, developing his connection with Forsaken Regalia and his magical abilities with the help of Sona Sitri of all Devils. Rias actually didn`t want Alex to get this strong and independent so soon, hoping that in his more weaker state he would be easier to control. That`s why she wasn`t training Issei just yet. But, again, much to her own dismay, Alex was progressing without even Rias` help and his capture of Raynare is a clear indication that his powers are already starting to grow. If this were to continue unchecked, then he would be able to surpass her in terms of power in the matter of mere months.

However, now was not the time for her to deal with her Servant`s growth in power. Right now, she and members of her Peerage, along with Sona and Tsubaki, were discussing the situation regarding the Fallen Angels and the information that was revealed to them by a captured Raynare. Rias sighed and looked at Alex.

"Seriously, couldn`t you have called any of us? We would`ve handled this with no problem." Rias scolded Alex.

"If did, she would`ve noticed it and that would set her off." Alex countered. "And we would`ve not gained this information."

"He is right, you know." Akeno added to Rias. "I have to admit that it is pretty amazing that you`ve taken down a leader of these rough Fallen Angels with so little trouble."

"Yeah, I would`ve called the rest of the members of a club for that matter." Kiba admitted. "It was rather reckless of you to act independently."

"It was a calculated risk." Alex defended himself. "And I wouldn`t have done it if I knew that I couldn`t hold my own against her in a fight. Aside from that, I did set the conditions in my favor, so my chances of winning have increased."

"Senpai has won against her." Koneko stated simply, defending Alex. "He is pretty strong to fight against enemies."

"Yes, but still…" Rias was going to continue, until the white magical circle didn`t appear in the middle of the room and out of it appeared a young beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes, dressed in French style maid`s outfit.

Alex has checked this person`s level of power and almost chocked as he felt it. This woman`s power was beyond any he had felt before, easily dwarfing all of the powers in this room combined and Black felt that she was holding back an even bigger amount of it. She was defiantly someone of the Ultimate Class Devil, probably even at the same level as Four Great Satans. However, that was not what interested Alex in this woman the most. For some reason, this lady here… seemed very familiar for some reason. As if, he had known her, but he couldn`t quite put his mind to it. And, surprisingly enough, she even resembled his deseeded mother. He decided to ask his partner/mentor on who this woman was.

'Galeran, who is this lady? I`ve almost chocked on her power output.'

 **[That`s Grayfia Lucifuge, also known as the Strongest Queen and Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation.]** Galeran introduced her to Alex. **[It`s no wonder you almost chock on her power output. Grayfia is very well known for being one of the strongest Devils in the entire history, more powerful than even the original Four Satans and on par with current Four Satan Kings, being on the same level as Sirzechs Lucifer, who is her husband by the way. She may be serving as maid in House of Gremory and is being a loving wife and a mother, but this lady is easily one of the most powerful creatures in the world. In fact, she is feared even among most of the dragons for her powers. Only the Dragon Emperors have a chance against her, but even they wouldn`t try their luck against. Which is no wonder, considering the fact that she was one of those few who fought, survived and defeated my brother Albion when he and Ddraig got into their fight. If anything, this woman deserves highest respect even from dragons.]**

'Well, good to know.' Alex admitted. 'But… Why do I get this strange feeling as if I`ve had met her before?'

 **[Hm… This is something that is unknown to me.]** Galeran responded. **[Just remember to… well, basically be your usual self with higher ups and not get us in trouble.]**

"Lady Rias, Lady Sona, pardon my interruption of this meeting, but I came her with the results of the emergency meeting between the Four Satan Kings regarding the uncovered information about attack on Kuoh." Grayfia said right away.

As soon as Raynare has revealed the plans of her group and what were the targets, Alex recommended immediately sending this information to the higher ups, because, after studying the international relations for quite some time, he knew that if they were to get in the fight with those Fallen Angels who haven`t officially started attacking every devil around, then Devils would have to deal with Grigori and another war might break out. Rias objected to that, but Sona actually listened and relayed this info to her sister, who immediately called the emergency meeting to deal with this threat. That way the possibility of a new war breaking out was minimized.

"Of course." Rias responded. "Please tell us the decision made by them."

"As you wish. Four Satan Kings have contacted leaders of Grigori, Azazel, Baraquel and Shemhazai, confronting them about this incident. All three have denied their involvement in the actions and have agreed to let the Devils deal with this threat as we see fit." Grayfia informed everyone. "Sirzechs and the others have decided to dispatch a specialized strike force against this threat. They are dealing with this situation as we speak. Regarding the possessor of the Twilight Healing, former nun Asia Argento, it was decided to place her under your protection, Lady Rias, if it`s alright with you."

"Of course it is, Grayfia." Rias conformed, but Alex smelled something more in this one.

'I`ve got a feeling that she`ll simply use that girl and turn her into one of her own Servants. Still, I`ve got to admit that Satans and Grigori did react quite fast to this threat of war.' Alex admitted.

 **[It`s not surprising at all. Neither side wishes to escalate this cold war further than this.]** Galeran informed. **[But your suspicions regarding that nun might be true. Also, it seems like Kokabiel has finally decided to leave the Grigori for good. I wouldn`t be surprised if he was behind this rough group`s actions.]**

'Is he one of the leaders of Grigori, like Azazel?'

 **[Yes, but, unlike other leaders, he was hell-bent on continuing the Great War. He didn`t care much for the results, so as he had the excuse to spread death, destruction and sorrow throughout the land. He is warmongering maniac who only cares for his own desires, but he is one of the few Fallen Angels with 10 wings, making him a force to be reckoned with, although he is the weakest of Grigori leadership branch.]**

'Thanks for the info.'

"Also, there is a personal message from Satan Kings that I was tasked to deliver to the current holder of Forsaken Regalia." Grayfia informed everyone, turning her gaze to Alex. "I believe you are Alexander Black, current holder of Forsaken Regalia?"

"At your service, ma`am." Alex responded, bowing his head to a higher positioned Devil.

"Four Satan Kings would like to officially thank you for your effort in preventing the conflict from happening. As a reward for your actions you`ve been granted a personal apartment in the center of a town as your own personal residence, along with a substantial sum of money. You needn`t to worry about the expenses or bills, everything has been arranged so that you won`t have to pay anything." Grayfia informed Alex.

Black actually smiled to that one, as he now didn`t have to live with Issei and not trying to kill him all the time. Seems like helping prevent a war from breaking out was something worth getting your own apartment. Now he could have some privacy all for himself. And he actually wondered, just how much money did he get for this?

"Also," Grayfia wasn`t done yet. "Regarding the fate of Fallen Angel Raynare, which was found guilty of plotting a killing of an innocent mortal, attacking Issei Hyoudou and attempted murder of Alexander Black, the Grigori have decided to place her in servitude of Alex Black, as a punishment and a compensation for trouble she have caused to you and your friends."

'Well, I so didn`t see this one coming…'

* * *

 **Man, I`m like on fire now. Another chapter in just 7 hours done? Well, good lord, you`ve asked for it. So, some of you may have questions on how the hell did Alex was able to beat Raynare. Here are the facts:**

 **1\. He used strategy and purposefully led Raynare in place where she would be at the disadvantage.**

 **2\. Unlike Issei, Alex began training much earlier and was developing his abilities when Issei was still basically a newbie, who had managed to kick the shit out of Raynare, after getting severely injured.**

 **3\. Alex knew the extent of his abilities and what his Sacred Gear was and what it could do.**

 **4\. He trained with Sona and learned about the concept of magic and energy, giving him a leg up in it and time to develop his own technique.**

 **So, about harem: Koneko is now in the boat officially, Serafall is still under consideration.**

 **No new candidates for now.**

 **Review, question, suggest and etc.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black`s Residence.**

Alex took a good look of the surroundings of his newest apartment. Being forced to live in some of the worst accommodations, dirt and mud and even shit, he found his new place of living to be… simply gorgeous and grand. It was a three level; one was underground for trainings, researches and archives, small mansion with 10 rooms, 3 bathrooms and 2 living rooms and a library. It was decorated with good fashion sense, but not too rich-like or royal like. In fact, it looked a lot like a mansion that could be afforded by a medium-incom businessmen could buy if he had wished. Alex, of course wasn`t, the one, but with his line of job as a linguist, Devil and basically whatever those damned contractors wanted him to be, he couldn`t be picky. Still, for a Low-level Devil, this was something near to impossible. Especially, considering that he now had, essentially, a servant in form of a voluptuous raven-haired Fallen Angel. However, Alex couldn`t bring himself to call Raynare a servant and, furthermore, a slave as some were referring to him in the past. His previous foster families that had exploited the hell out him, plus the fact that after a few long talks and a whole two weeks spent with her in Issei`s residence, were the reasons why he treated Raynare more like she was roommate, at first, and a friend.

Before the mansion could be prepped up, Raynare was forced to stay in Issei`s house, resulting in A LOT of confrontations between the three, one messy squabble and a very painful punch in the gut after Alex defended Raynare from Issei, who was genuinely pissed off that she basically used him and killed him. Well, in this one Alex could understand him, but he had serious principals about protecting women and those that were close to him, who Raynare was now, so Alex stood his ground for her, earning a death threat from Issei, but also real respect from Fallen Angel. After that, Alex went ahead and helped her to get used to the temporary house and new life, going so far as to help her buy clothes, using his connection to Sona to get her in his Academy and class, as Yuuma Amano. All that, coupled with Alex actively talking with Raynare about things, respecting her as a girl and admitting that he hated seeing people used as servants and slaves, quickly insured Raynare`s trust and loyalty to Alex.

For their talks, Alex learned of Raynare`s past and what were her overall reasons to try to kill Issei and steel Asia Argento`s power. She had no parents, who were killed by Devil`s in a skirmish, and she was forced to grow up in the harshest environments, being despised, abused and simply used as a tool then a person. Among Fallen Angels, power determines the status and weak were exploited by strong. Such was the case with Raynare as she had to get stronger in order to survive and submit to the others. And power was earned through service. So, she began to obey orders of more powerful Fallen Angels and do Azazel as well, while also trying to grow up as strong as possible. When she found out that Issei was actually feared in higher ranks as a holder of powerful Sacred Gear, she decided to kill him as precautions. And as for Asia, Twilight Healing was a very useful and powerful artifact, one that could virtually heal any wound. Raynare herself actually did want to get her hands on that Gear herself, but, after she had a chance to get to know Asia and see how innocent and insecure she was, Raynare flinched, refusing to kill her and ordering her subordinates not to anything to her, and decided to try out her luck with another reported Sacred Gear holder. That was Alex and everyone now knows how it all went down. Now, Raynare was officially Alex`s servant and his responsibility. In terms of personality, she may`ve been sarcastic and picky to those whom she didn`t respect, but with Alex she was acting less than a spoiled girl and as an ordinary person with her own quirks, desires and other things that made her a living person. Among those quirks was her seductive and flirtatious nature, trait of a Fallen Angel, which she showed sometimes to Alex, probably trying to get closer to her.

It has been two weeks since that little debacle with Fallen Angels was solved and things have been quiet for now, everything going its own way. Alex spent this time furthering his trainings, getting stronger and more capable with his powers as a Devil and a holder of a Forsaken Regalia. Rias still didn't show any interest in Alex`s trainings and growth, but decided to train up Issei a little bit, so that he could match Alex in terms of powers, thus unlocking the Boosted Gear`s gauntlet form. Not that Alex complained, he was perfectly well with training on his own, having Galeran and Sona as mentors in physical and magical aspects of his trainings. Raynare also clicked in the trainings, wishing to get powerful as well, even though Alex did say that if the situation would call it for, he would do his best to protect her, which did make her flush red. And once she did get into the trainings, things started to progress quite faster for both progresses in trainings and growth in power. In academy, things were going as usual, with Alex occasionally teaching the Perverted Trio a lesson or two about peeking on girls, gaining a strong female fan base. Alex also now became known as a "Black Prince" among the girls in academy for his royal looks and raven black hair.

In ORC, Alex still continued to build up relations with others, becoming much closer to Akeno and Koneko, with whom he was now on fully friendly terms and both now started to show him clear signs of affection. Asia, newest member of ORC and Rias` newest Bishop, was a sweet, innocent and charming girl, who clearly was developing a clear crush and strong love for Issei, as he went out his way to make her feel comfortable. Alex also helped her and got friendly with her as well, as she was reminding him of Le Fey. With Kiba Alex also became much closer, as he started training with him in sword art, revealing to the guy his White Slicer and Alex wanted to master up this technique before go and develop something new. As with Rias and Issei, things didn`t progress any further, but seemed to only worsen. With Issei it was obvious why, with Rias it seemed like it was irritating her that one of her servants was quickly noticed for his exploits and rewarded, seeing it as if a sign of favoritism, along with the fact that Alex was still as independent and rebellious as ever. Plus, it irritated her that Alex`s job as Serafall`s linguist specialist was recognized and he now was commandeered by Leviathan to help her out in person. It was clear that a rift was growing as larger and larger between the two.

As with Sona and her Peerage, Alex`s relations were also very good, seeing as Alex was often with Sona and Tsubaki training in their magical abilities. With Sona, Alex grew closer and closer by day, and Alex had to admit to him, that he was beginning to develop feelings for her. Strong once, more personal and deeper than bonds of friendship could allow. He was always clear about his feelings towards others, but was considerate of feelings of others. Until he knew for certain what Sona felt, he wouldn`t do anything to disturb their relations.

In terms of the power, Galeran has estimated that Alex has come a very long way in short time. Right now, Alex`s abilities with Forsaken Regalia were far deeper and more profound, being capable now of absorbing the energy around him to power up, unlocking Second Liberation of his Forsaken Regalia, adding up an a armor plates on shoulders and pants to signify the growth of his abilities. As Galeran has informed, Third Liberation was the unlocking of Balance Breaker and final stage in unlocking the fullest potential of his Sacred Gear. In terms of physical strength, training with Koneko did wonders, improve Alex`s speed and strength, along with endurance. As fighter, Alex was clearly a all-rounder, capable of taking several roles in battlefield and adapting to the situations at hand. Magical trainings have also showed more noticeable results, seeing as Sona was putting Alex against Tsubaki in magical spars and duels. Alex`s control of his magical powers was one of the best, as Sona stated, as he was capable of switching on and off his White Slicer in a half of second, regulating the power of the blade and now even being able to use two blades at once. In two weeks, Alex has learned and mastered the barriers, teleportation, focusing the energy into attacks and other aspects of the body, the same way as with Regalia. After Sona had witnessed Alex`s Slicer, she was genuanly impressed as he was capable to create an energy based blade practically the same way as Fallen Angels did. She also suggested that Alex would work on his energy based projectiles as well, which Alex was considering on developing his new long-range technique. But that was still in designing.

So, overall, things were progressing their own way. And now, Alex and Raynare have finally moved in the new apartment, away from Issei, Asia and their parents. It was also a good thing that both knew how to take care of each other, in a normal way of living, so they wouldn`t starve to death or ruin the place with trash. So, everything was okay, as long as two kept their heads clear.

Alex finished up checking out the living room as he heard Raynare coming to him with a small of things box. Alex saw it and went to help out.

"Here, I`ll take it." Alex took the box and went with Raynare.

"Thanks, but I could take care of this myself." She said, moving with Alex. "Those are just some of my minor stuff, nothing major."

"Nah, I`m all finished up with my things and have nothing better to do, so why not help you?" Alex asked her, as he suddenly tripped a little over the doorway to Raynare`s room.

Fallen Angel quickly moved closer and put her palm between him and the floor, not letting him to fall. And by doing so, she also pressed her bosom against his hand, Alex feeling her softness through the fabric of the purple shirt. He didn`t know if she planned on doing it, or it was accidental, but he didn`t get his hand away. In all this commotion, he didn`t notice that from under his shirt, placed on neck slipped something that only few have seen. Raynare looked at it with curiosity and decided to ask, slowly stepping back a little.

"Hey, I haven't seen this on you before." Raynare noticed a necklace Alex wore on a black small rope, which held a platinum pendant and a navy blue crystal of magical nature. "Sorry for asking, but what are those?"

Alex simply put down the box and held up his makeshift necklace, making sure that Raynare could see it up close. She noticed that the medallion was quite old and had ancient engravings on it. And it was pure platinum, meaning that it was very expensive.

"That medallion is the only thing I`ve got from my mom." Alex answered. "I`ve got from her when I was only 3 years old. It also holds her image inside of it." Alex opened up the medallion, revealing the photo of a young silver haired woman with beautiful face. "That`s also the single reminder of her I`ve got left. In orphanages and foster families I had to fight tooth and nail to keep it, but I`ve managed."

Raynare could only feel pity and sadness for Alex, as he clearly missed his mother. She noticed that he never talked about his father, but figured that he didn`t want to and held his mother far more to his heart. So much suffering and pain, and only such a little remainder of a mother…

"As for this crystal, I`ve got it from a very close person as a parting gift from her." Alex said, looking at the crystal with fondness. "She said that as long I wear it, she`ll know where to find me if needed ever arises."

"She?" Raynare asked with a hint of curiosity. "And who is she?"

"She is someone who has saved my life." Alex answered. "Almost 6 years ago, I was adopted for the final time and it was the worst time ever in my life. Those monsters… did a lot to me. I`ve been with them for four months and each day was a torment like none other. And one day I`ve managed to escape their house and headed to nearby mountainous forests of Ural. However, before I could reach the forest line, head of the family got a shot at me from a hunting rifle, hitting my back." Alex visibly cringed at the memory, making Raynare sorry for asking. "I`ve managed to lose them in the forest, thanks to the night, but by the time I`ve lost them I`ve almost bled to death. And I would`ve, if Kuroka didn`t save me back there."

Raynare`s eyes widened a little once she heard the name. It was a well-known name even among the Fallen Angels. A Nekoshou that was turned Devil and killed her master, because of her usage of Senjutsu, causing her to become insane and attack everyone on sight. So, it was very surprising to hear from Alex that she… saved him.

"Wait; do you know who that Kuroka even is?" Raynare asked him seriously.

Alex looked seriously at her and answered.

"If you are asking if I know about the fact that she is a Nekomata of Nekoshou sub-species, who killed her Devil master and is wanted for that?" Alex could see the surprise on Raynare`s face. "Yeah, I know all of that and what happened in reality and what was the reason for her to do so. You see, Raynare, I`ve actually known about the supernatural world long before I was killed, all thanks to Kuroka. She was in those forests and found me half-dead. And you what she did when she saw me, a 12-year old boy, bleeding, and covered in bruises, cuts, burns and mud? She took me and nursed me back to health, helping me like no one has ever done to me, basically saving me from certain death and being practically the only one that has showed me comfort, kindness and care. If it wasn`t for Kuroka, I wouldn`t even be trusting anyone now, because after all that hell my life has been for the past 10 years up until that point, I was starting to lose hope that there was someone good out there that simply cared for me. And Kuroka proved me wrong. Hell, I owe her more then I think I`ll ever be able to repay her."

The way Alex was describing Kuroka, how softly and caringly he spoke of her, didn`t go unnoticed by Raynare and she couldn`t help but feel jealous of that Nekoshou. She could clearly understand that she was probably the closest and dearest person to Alex, and considering what she knew of him, he wouldn`t be befriending those that would hurt him. Nope, that girl was clearly framed, that what Raynare deduced. And that she, along with Sona, Akeno and Koneko might be falling far behind in trying to get closer to him, with the prospect of snatching. Fallen Angel wasn`t blind and could see how Priestess of Thunder was blushing and biting her lower lip from looking at him, or how that white-haired girl was clearly marking her territory by sitting on his lap. Or even when Sona was flirting all out with him. Still, that didn`t mean that she was going to give up on trying to get him. After all, he was devilishly handsome, had a very high potential to grow powerful, not to mention that Sacred Gear of his. But the real reason was in his attitude towards her, how he cared, protected and helped her. He showed her kindness and care that she never knew and wished to repay him back. Still, she wondered if he was up for a harem, because she was willing to share him with others, if he was on with the idea and if he were treat all those girls fairly and equally. That was something to consider.

As Alex pulled back his necklace, he turned to the exit and went towards his own room.

"See you at the dinner, okay?" He asked Raynare, who nodded back enthusiastically.

With that, Alex left the room, heading to his own room. He still had some boxes to unpack and a couple of things to think over. Essentially, it was about all of the girls that were showing him their affection towards him. He wasn`t blind to approaches of girls, as Issei was, and he could see how each girl that was close to him had her eyes on him. And he had to be perfectly fair with himself, he has grown not just attached to all of them, but has developed feelings for all of them, each unique, but similar as well, because it was the feeling of comfort, warmth, care and, most importantly, feeling of being complete and not broken. Alex knew that this was strange and unnatural, but he couldn`t help himself. He enjoyed being with Akeno, her natural beauty and personality charming him. He felt contempt with Koneko, may be small in size, but with deepness of soul and heart. He was fond of Sona, with her amazing mind and beauty. He was at ease with Raynare, clear and open with him as a day.

And then… there was Kuroka, the one and only, one person that has saved him from void and oblivion. She showed him that even in darkness there were lights to be found. His light was Kuroka, with her playful and flirtatious nature, but with deep heart, longing for what she could no longer have. Was she beautiful in Alex`s eyes? She was a goddess: beautiful long black hair tied up in split bangs, added with her charming cat ears; gorgeous figure in black kimono, barely the beauty that would make goddesses and Angels red with jealousy; her playful and flirtatious attitude, hiding her caring heart and sadness from longing for reuniting with her lost sister, Shirone. Honestly, Alex would do anything to help her, and even that wouldn`t be enough to repay her. Why? Well, because Alex, in those days that she took care of him and saved him, came to love her.

As Alex reached the door of his room, he saw that it was opened up a little. That was something that Alex didn`t like. He was a suspicious man and if he saw the opened door that he was dead sure wasn`t open before, then it could mean trouble. Alex stiffened up, activating his Slicer and entered carefully in his room. His room was a bit bigger than his previous one in Issei`s home, but nothing was hidden from the eye. And Alex was actually surprised to see that nobody was in here, as if the door was opened by a wind. Only the window was shut closed. Alex turned around to see if he simply was imagining things. Until…

"It`s been awhile, Alex, nya."

Alex could recognize that playful voice anywhere, and especially that signature 'nya'. Alex simply turned around again to see the one person that he cared more than his life, sitting on his king-sized bed, having enough place for four or five persons to sleep without any problem. And in the center before Alex was sitting Kuroka, in her ever revealing attire, a playful smile on her face and her gorgeous legs crossed in a beautiful fashion. Her twin-tails were out with the ears, knowing that Alex loved to see her in her full beauty. Alex couldn`t help, but deactivate his blade and smile genuinely to her. He looked in her hazel eyes and spoke.

"Yeah, it sure was, Kuroka." Alex said in a calm and clearly contempt voice. "I was worried for you, but I`m glad to see you."

Kuroka`s smile only grew wider, shaping into one of happiness. She stood up and simply pulled Alex in a tight and caring hug, allowing him to fully feel her body and all its assets, along with allowing Alex to have a feel of her hair and tail, wrapped around him. While Nekoshou was playful and seductive with all that could answer her criteria, Alex was different, much different form anyone she knew. When she found him, he was nothing more but a half-dead broken vessel of a person. His gaze back there was dead, his body was in so many injuries, his soul… Kuroka could only wonder who could`ve make him so dark and empty. It was as if he didn`t know even the basic kindness in the world and knew only pain suffering. Kuroka may`ve been selfish and her desires were centered on herself, her race and, most prominently, her little sister Shirone. However, she wasn`t heartless, and seeing such a poor soul in so much suffering, Kuroka flinched and decided to show him some kindness and helped him, nursing him back and treating him with kindness and care, trying to make him feel at least safe. And, as it turned out, on kindness, he answered with consideration and care of his own, showing to Kuroka not harshness, but good of his own. Over the short time, Kuroka didn`t even notice how much he grew on her and she knew that she was special for Alex, as he was more alive than before. Over a month, Kuroka came not just care for this broken boy, but feel affectionate, despite being older several years then he is, but still… She knew that members of her race were notorious for choosing partners from other races, many often not building strong relations. However, there were instances when Nekomata would feel a very strong attachment towards someone, willing to be with him, seeing him as more important than others, feeling completeness of soul with him. For Kuroka, Alex became such person, equally important as her little Shirone, that`s why she comforted him when he had nightmares, slept alongside him and even gave him his first kiss of passion. And after she led him to humans, Kuroka was still there, keeping an eye for him and showing up to be with him and check on him. She usually came twice a month, but this time she had to be extra cautious as Devils resumed hunting her and she stayed in shadows, looking after her little sister and then later, Alex, as she knew that he was going to study there. However, she wasn`t able to save him from being killed and brought back as Devil under the rule that red-haired witch of a Gremory. Still, she was keeping an eye out afterwards, watching closely him and ensuring that her Alex was safe.

Kuroka purred softly, as she felt Alex carefully embrace her back. Truly, she felt always warm and comforted in his hands. Was it love for Kuroka? She didn`t know, but she knew one thing: Alex was hers and if that red witch would try anything with him or her little Shirone, she`ll kill her. As for those girls that had been flocking around him, including her little sister, well… if they were good to Alex and cared for him and he for them, then she would allow him to keep them. But, of course, she will be hell sure that she will be his first woman and his main one. She was not a jealous type, but if they were to hurt the one she chosen, she`ll repay them. And then, she remembered of her failure to protect her chosen.

Kuroka`s expression saddened, she stopped purring, and Alex noticed a shift in her demeanor.

"Hey, what`s wrong?" Alex could feel her mood changing.

"I`m sorry." She simply said, detaching herself from him and looking away as if in guilt. "I know of what happened with you, nya." That one was not very pleasant to hear. "I should`ve stopped them…" She was now

Alex`s brow arched up in a little confusion, but he actually noticed something interesting in that statement. He didn`t blame Kuroka for anything. He knew that she couldn`t always be where she needed to be or where he wanted to be because of her status. However, he was curious of something though…

"Kuroka, can I ask you of something?" Alex asked her softly, making her slowly turn her head to him, which still wore a frown on it. "I`m not mad and I`m not blaming you for what happened. I can understand that you`ve got a ton of your own problems to deal with."

Kuroka was a bit startled by this one, because she did expect him to be mad, but instead he thought of her first. She could never get mad at him for making her blush.

"Nya~, why are you always so nice to such a bad kitty like me, nya~?" Kuroka asked him seductively, making sure that he got a good look at all her assets. "Ask right away, and I`ll say anything you would love, nya~."

Alex honestly never could get enough of Kuroka`s nature. She was simply that way: seductive and gorgeous, and damn did she know about it.

"When you said that you should`ve stooped them, it sounded as if you knew who were the attackers." Alex analyzed. "And, it sounded like you were nearby."

"Nya, you are as smart as ever, nya~." Kuroka praised him in her fashion. "Yes, nya. I was in the town, looking after Shirone and I also happened to have seen those who attacked you, nya." At that one last one she almost growled like feral cat.

It was clear that Kuroka was pissed about that. But then, Alex noticed that she said that she was looking after Shirone. Wait… White hair, weak for sweets and snacks, hazel eyes, small in stature. At that moment Alex slapped himself in the face, startling Kuroka.

'My God, am I an idiot!' And right back, he received a response from God in form of a momentous headache.

"Nya, why did you do that, nya?" Kuroka looked curious at him, titling her head.

"Is your sister Rias Gremory`s servant?" Alex simply asked, Kuroka giving a nod. "I should`ve realized it sooner. Koneko is Shirone, isn`t she?"

"Yep, nya." Kuroka responded with a smile. "By the way, after that incident, I`ve been keeping an extra careful eye on you. And I know what you`ve been up to, my unlucky Devil, nya~." Kuroka, feeling herself a bit bolder, now moved closer to him, looking in the eyes. "So, without little old me around, you`ve turned all that charm and affection to others, nya~?" Kuroka teased, letting her tail softly rub his side. "Have you decided to build a little harem for yourself and not invite me, nya~?"

Alex sweatdropped a little, realizing that really was keeping an eye out for him. And she noticed how he quickly gained himself a few girls that had feelings for him. And one of them was actually Kuroka`s little sister. He now could expect anything from the Nekoshou, from death to castration. But, what she did, wasn`t in the list. She simply leaned forward and purred in his ear.

"I know that you wouldn`t, nya~." She purred, licking his left ear a little. "And, just so you know, I`m all for you to feel comforted, even more if you make Shirone happy, nya~." She said to extremely red Alex.

"I-I didn`t expect you to react that way…" He honestly admitted, Kuroka leaning back.

"Nya, I can understand what they see in you and you in them, nya." Kuroka said with a sly smile. "You`ve been in too much pain and went out of your way to help sometimes, you really do deserve some 'compensation' for your hard work, nya~." Kuroka playfully said to him, making him blush a bit. "But…" And then, Kuroka from playful field went into a different one. "I`ve sensed the stench on you. A familiar one." Kuroka`s eye lids were now narrow, indicating that she was in very bad mood. "That Gremory girl…" She hissed that one.

"What do you mean, Kuroka? Wait a second..." And then he remembered that damned incident.

"Tell me, has she claimed you?" Kuroka was dead serious, she needed to know if Alex was claimed by that witch.

Alex understood immediately what Kuroka meant.

"No, we didn`t, I swear." Alex defended himself, but Kuroka wasn`t convinced yet. "That red-haired princess decided to use me as a body pillow for night and got in my bedroom. The first thing I did was kicking her out of the bed. I even promised to throw her out of the window if she does something like that again."

"And she did." Kuroka responded angrily. "That stench is very recent, it`s fresh. She did it this night again." Kuroka was almost growling like a feral cat in anger.

Alex got a little confused. Normally, he would notice people invading his personal space if they weren`t Kuroka. And yesterday he wasn`t exhausted and not tired. Then, she must`ve used magic one him to do that with him. Hm, now that he thinks of it, he did sleep well over 8 hours and because of that he skipped the training. Well, looks like Rias is up for some close acquaintance with the ground below his window. And, what a fortune, there were no bushes planted to hide naked!

After settling on his revenge, Alex looked at angry Kuroka, who was probably thinking on ways to kill Rias. Wanting to avoid that, along with wanting to calm down Kuroka, Alex decided to do something that was going to calm her for sure. He simply walked closer to her, looked in those beautiful hazel eyes. And then in one sudden move, grabbed the Nekoshou by the waist, surprising her, and then passionately and intensely kissing her. Kuroka froze just for a second, but quickly calmed down and her stiffness went down, softening up as a silk, answering that kiss with even more feeling and passion, embracing Alex and letting her tongue slip in and show just how much she really cared for him. For a whole minute of this passion kissing, the two were forced pull back for a breath of fresh air, but it was now clear for Kuroka that her chosen was hers, and not that witch`s. That was good.

"Nya~." Kuroka responded, licking her lips. "My, am I that important to you or not, nya~."

"You mean a world to me, Kuroka." They were still in embrace and Kuroka purred at that one.

"Nya~, my, oh my." She responded, looking up to him. "Just to let you know: I may be okay with those girls near you, but I`ll always be your first. And I`ll be your first time. And don`t even think about cheating on that one, or I`ll make you regret it for the rest of your long life."

"Wouldn`t even think about it." Alex commented, feeling how Kuroka was releasing herself. "Going already?"

"Nya~, I wish I could stay a bit longer, but those pesky Devils are all after me nowadays." Kuroka pouted a bit. "Besides, you know you love me more as a stray cat, nya~." Kuroka seductively added.

"You anything, but stray." Alex chuckled a little. "Would like me to say something to Shirone? I get a feeling that she also misses you."

"No… Not yet." Kuroka responded with a bit of sadness, but the she realized something that she wanted to tell him. "Nya, one more thing."

"Yeah, what is it?" Alex saw that underneath Kuroka a magical circle started forming up.

"Those who attacked you." Kuroka said with full seriousness. "Their names are Riser Phenex from House of Phenex and his Queen, Yubelluna." Kuroka suddenly said to him. "Ask about them that witch, Gremory. I`m sure she`ll gladly tell you how exactly did she know where to look for you. I`ll be in touch. Be safe, love." And with that, Kuroka disappeared, leaving Alex to realize something that he didn`t earlier.

He. Has. Been. Played. From. The. Start!

He didn`t realize it until now, but now it made perfect sense. How the hell did Rias know where to look for him, if she didn`t already know who and where was going to be attacked and by whom?! That gut-wrenched red-haired bitch...

And then, he now realized that he knew the names of those that attacked him, all thanks to Kuroka.

Riser Phenex and Yubelluna.

'Well, Gremory, I`ve got a ton of questions now for you.' Alex thought to himself. 'And two coffins to order….'

* * *

 **And… wrap up for now!**

 **So, now we know who have attacked Alex and we know that Rias has a hand in this one as well. Seems like things are starting to heat up.**

 **As for harem, here is the list: Kuroka (main girl), Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Serafall, Xenovia (under consideration). Suggestions still count, believe they do. Also, yes, Serafall is in.**

 **I`ve also received a review, asking why not Rias. And here is why- she is absolutely overused in fandom and pops up in practically every story as main or important character, which is quite stale actually. Also, most of the people focus more on her good side and forgetting that she can be selfish, spoiled and manipulating. That`s why she and Alex are at odd instead in bed. Also, yep, Kuroka is the main girl in Alex`s life.**

 **Also, I`m at a bit of crossroads here, trying to determine which way is the best for Alex to follow. I`ve got two possible scenarios for this story and I would like for you to decide which should I pursue as the best looking:**

 **1\. New Dragon Emperor. After making a deal with Galeran, Alex becomes a dragon and is now striving to become newest Dragon Emperor. Interesting fact: Alex receives a whole new source of powers.**

 **2\. Strongest Devil Emperor. Alex`s powers as a Devil continues to grow, as he discovers new facts about himself and his own lineage, giving him the opportunity to become not just one of the most powerful creatures of Underworld, but to gain one thing that was stolen from him… Interesting facts: Alex receives a set of Evil Pieces; discovery of Alex`s heritage.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuoh Academy.**

It has been three days since Kuroka had informed Alex about the identities of his attackers, Riser Phenex and his Queen Yubelluna. Alex had probed his partner and mentor on the information about House of Phenex, which Galeran has gladly provided. According to Northern Dragon Emperor, House of Phenex is one of the surviving houses of 72 Pillars, famous for their astonishing control over fire and their seeming immortality that had allowed them to survive some of the worst possible wounds imaginable. On the part of immortality Alex actually wished to know more, as he had expressed serious doubt in someone being immortal. Galeran only snorted to that one, saying that Alex was right to think that way, because in truth nobody was immortal, as anyone could die.

However, in Phenex`s case, members of that household inherited the abilities of a phoenix, magical creature created from fire and capable of reincarnation and surviving any wound possible through healing. As for the nature of Phenex`s immortality, Galeran said that he didn`t know the details of their family ability, but he speculated that their fabled 'immortality' is nothing more but a very powerful regeneration, which was also bad news, bad that didn`t mean that someone was not able to die. Every fortress has a crack time span, and every ability has a counter and limit. Alex simply had to find out more details about that guy`s abilities and then he would be able to come up with something to take it down. As for his Queen, if Alex could sense out her energy, then he would be able to also analyze it and come up with the suitable counter. However, that was not the primary thought in Alex`s mind currently at the moment.

No, right now he was more focused on Rias Gremory, his King and the person that brought him back to life.

All those three days Alex has been thinking over and over in his head the information that Kuroka gave him and how Rias might know about it. The prospect of Kuroka lying to Alex wasn`t even considered, it was simply impossible and Alex trusted her with his life and she trusted with hers. So, all those days he has been analyzing everything that had happened over his first days in Kuoh Academy, going through every detail imaginable and even relieving those memories to check if there was something that Alex`s senses had picked up back then, but what escaped his eyes. That was when he discovered that a certain red-haired girl was eyeing him back then with a now familiar glint of curiosity and suspicion. Yep, Rias did notice Alex back then. And then Alex jumped up to his last memory as a human being, and that was red magical glow. One that could only come from a magical circle created by some one of Gremory. And that could mean that Rias must`ve known about the attack and the place it would take place, otherwise there was no way that crimson haired princess knew where to look for Alex, but what could be the reason for reincarnating someone as Alex. Only one thing- Forsaken Regalia. Rias knew that Alex had a Sacred Gear and that`s why she decided to take him under her servitude. All of that was of course still a mere speculation and theories. However, that didn`t mean that Alex was more livid than ever before in his life for being manipulated in such a conniving and vile way possible. And others have also noticed Alex`s foul mood as well, especially Raynare and Akeno with whom he spent more time in those three days. They even commented that Alex had a very powerful aura around him in this time and Akeno commented that Alex`s aura was somewhat similar to Rias` when she was angry, only his… was even more dangerous and frightening. That was something that Alex also noted, but didn`t pay much attention. Like he didn`t pay attention to the people around him in hallway when he was moving towards Student Council cabinet. Before Alex would make some irrational actions, he wanted to know the opinion of one his closest and trusted friend at the moment, along with someone who held the equal amount of power and influence in the area due to the ties to House of Sitri and being a younger sister of current Leviathan.

Alex knocked and, after hearing the permeation to enter, Alex went in and saw that inside was not only Sona and Tsubaki, but also, much to his dismay, Rias and, not to his anger and dismay, Akeno. Two of the latter looked with a surprise at Alex who was accompanied by Raynare all this time, as she preferred to stick close to him in school, just because she liked his company. And from one look at Rias, she was clearly upset at something, but that wasn`t something that Alex needed to know why at the moment Rias was upset. He had his own things to clear up and their presence could clear things up more then he initially expected.

"Are we interrupting something?" Alex asked as calmly as possible, but it was noticeable that his voice was cold ice.

Sona and Tsubaki clearly picked it up, feeling a dangerous aura around him and a cold fury being contained inside of him. Both girls knew that Alex was exceptionally good in holding back on his emotions, but right now it seemed like someone had pushed his limit and he was livid. Sona even glanced at Raynare, who, despite preferring to stick close to Alex, was now keeping a moderate distance from him. And then Sona noticed a worried look on Akeno`s face along with a hint of a small scare. Heiress of Sitri was well informed of Alex`s relations within Rias` Peerage and outside of it and Akeno was one of the closest persons to him.

Just in case, Sona has decided to read Alex`s energy level. She knew better than anyone that in terms of magical powers Alex was third strongest magic user in the entire school, Rias and Sona included. He had vast reserves, creative mind and impeachable control over his techniques, and in raw power that he put in his techniques he was even more powerful then Sona and even Akeno, probably matching Rias in it with her Power of Destruction. And right now Sona`s eyes widened slightly as she felt justhow much power was inside of Alex surging at the moment. It was enough to destroy this school twice over with everyone inside, including every Devil with the exception of Akeno, Tsubaki, Rias and Sona in a matter of minutes, that`s how powerful Alex was at the moment because of him being livid. Devil`s powers responded to the emotions and Alex`s were radiating from him.

This was not a good sign.

Rias was the first to speak up.

"As the matter of affect, yes you do." She critically responded instead of Sona, who sent her a clear glare. "Alex, explain yourself, why are you interrupting me during my meeting with Student Council President? Didn`t I say that I wanted each and every member of ORC to be present in our place?"

"You didn`t specify the time." Alex merely responded, not bothering with looking back at Rias and looking at Sona. "Pardon for the intrusion, Sona. I hoped that you could clarify for me a couple of things, if you were not busy at the moment."

"Actually, I was." Sona answered to Alex, but gave a little playful smile. "But, if you don`t mind waiting just a little bit right here, then I`ll answer all of your questions."

"I object to that." Rias chinned in. "This has nothing to do with members of Peerage and Alex needs not to hear of this, Sona."

"Ara, Rias, but we are discussing your own future, along with the future of your Peerage." Akeno reminded with a playful smile, causing Alex to actually turn his head to Rias and Akeno. "That means that Alex`s future also is at stake here and wouldn`t it be fair he knew that his life might just change upside down?"

Rias pondered about for some time, until she gave her answer to Sona.

"We`ll continue this conversation later, Sona." Rias responded, turning to Alex. "Go ahead, Akeno and I`ll wait for you to finish so we all can head back."

Alex didn`t even flinch at Rias staying here to observe and listen to his talk to Sona. She clearly didn`t like the fact that one of her Pawns was getting all chummy with a King of different peerage and spent more time with her then with Rias. More infuriating for Rias probably was the fact that said Pawn has clearly become much stronger under the mentorship of Sona. This was probably even better then he initially hoped. Now he could get some solid honesty from Rias for once. Alex simply moved past Rias and Akeno and was now standing in front of Sona and Tsubaki. After the next second, Alex spoke.

"Sona, tell me." Alex started out. "If Kuoh belongs to Devils then there must be a an appointed governor of this area, am I correct?"

Sona arched her eyebrow at such interesting start. From the looks of it, Alex clearly wanted to know about this for a very serious reason for himself. And if he was asking the person responsible for this area, then… And then a sudden idea appeared in Sona`s mind. Could it be that the reason he was asking her this question was because Alex was suspicions of Rias, who must`ve made it clear that she was in control here? In truth, if that was the case, then Sona couldn`t argue with Alex, as she herself had a growing suspicion that Rias had hand in Alex`s death, as it seemed way to convenient that she knew where and when to look for his dead body, and that is not to mention what Sona actually managed to find out about Riser`s sudden visit here a month ago.

It seems like Riser wasn`t visiting his fiancée for once and came her on the official business of his House to take care of some problems. Details were unknown, but Sona was dead sure it had something to do with Alex. Especially after Sona found out, through her sister`s channels, that Alex`s mother, Helena Black, was suspected to be a runaway Stray Devil, but her death and supposed death of her son stopped all those talks years ago. Sona honestly hoped that Helena wasn`t a Stray Devil, because if she was, the that would not only explain why Alex was so attune with Devil magic, but it would also meant that he, as a child of a runaway Stray Devil, was charged from birth to be either killed or subjugated as punishment for being not only a Stray Devil, but also because he was child of one. And, according to Devil`s laws, all of the children of runaway Stray Devils were affectively found guilty of not just being a Stray, but also of their own parents crimes and would receive the same punishment that his parent. So Sona hopped that Alex wasn`t a son of a Stray, or he would be in very deep trouble.

However, regardless of that, Sona knew that Alex needed a straight answer and she wouldn`t hold on to any information on him. Not for Rias` sake, most certainly.

"Yes, Kuoh, being under Gremory control, is governed by Rias." Sona knew what his next answer was and gave the answer already. "Alex, can you tell me why such a sudden interest in politics of Devils?"

Alex made sure to look back and turned the way that Rias and Akeno as well could see his face, Along with Raynare, who was standing beside him in similar to a Queen manner. After Alex confirmed that everyone was paying attention, he spoke.

"Three days ago I was visited by an old friend of mine from my past." Alex informed everyone, seeing curiosity in each one of them. "He informed me of something very interesting."

Sona knew that Alex had very few friends, but all those that he had he trusted with his life. This one, whoever it was, must be one of the closest, if not the closest he has. And Sona also had a strong feeling that this friend of Alex was of supernatural nature, because he did tell her during one of their trainings that he was aware of the existence of Devils, Angels, Youkai and Gods long before he became a Devil himself. Still there was the fact that Alex didn`t reveal the name of his friend right away. Heiress of Sitri deduced that Alex simply didn`t wanted to endanger his friend by revealing his name. A clever move.

"And what did that friend of yours inform you off?" Rias was the first to ask the obvious question.

Alex sent a cold glare to Rias, making her feel uneasy. Sona, along with Tsubaki now, felt how Alex`s energy had just spiked up a bit.

"The identities of my killers." Now that was something that made Rias to widen her eyes, Sona and Tsubaki to look at each other, Akeno and Raynare look in surprise. "Their names are Riser Phenex, a member of Phenex family, and his Queen Yubelluna. According to my friend, those two were the once that attacked me."

"Alex." Sona turned his attention herself. "May I ask you, just how much do you trust this friend of yours and his words?"

"I trust my friend with my life." Alex simply responded, turning back to Rias. "And he also advised me to do something that I should`ve done a long time ago."

Alex saw a clear indication of fear in Rias` eyes, even if it was very well hidden, but the stench of one being afraid of him wasn`t something that he didn`t know. And right now she was clearly afraid of him. Akeno was clearly surprised when Alex brought up the name of Riser and Yubelluna, showing that she must`ve heard them before or even met. Alex made sure to look Rias clearly in the eyes.

"Rias, tell me." Alex didn`t ask, he demanded. "What are your relations with Riser Phenex? And, if you really are the governor of Kuoh, then would you be aware of his presence in the town and his plans if he were to appear here?"

"W-what kind of a question is that, Alex?!" Rias tried to look shocked and insulted, but Alex didn`t buy it. "Are you accusing me here? In any case, I don`t have to answer before one of my own servants, so I refuse to answer it." Rias was already walking towards the exit, until Alex grabbed Rias` wrist with enough force to stop her.

"Not so fast, Gremory." Alex`s voice was cold devoid of emotions, his hold was steel cold and strong. "I`ve put up with your bratty and arrogant behavior for long enough. I think it`s time I get some straight answers from you."

Rias was clearly insulted by those words, as everyone in the room noticed how Rias began to emit dark red energy glow from her body. It was here infamous ability, Power of Destruction, which was she has inherited from her mother, formally of the house of Bael. This power was capable of obliterating anyone into smithereens. This power was enough to scare off anyone who didn`t have enough power to at least block one blast from it, which was something that not many could do. Sona and Tsubaki tensed up, feeling the power emitted by Rias and knew that it was best not to provoke her, Akeno and Raynare decided to take a few steps back just in case, being ready to step in if things were to go ugly.

Rias glared at her insubordinate servant, power circling around her.

"You are crossing the line, Alex." She stated with anger in her voice. "Apologize and follow me to the clubhouse, or else…"

And at that moment Rias had to shut up as she suddenly sensed a very powerful aura coming from Alexander. She didn`t notice earlier as she didn`t pay much attention to his power level, but now she simply had to, as something that nobody could foresee happened. Alex started to emit his own powerful aura around his own body, but this one was not dark red one, but pure white one, enveloping Alex`s body completely and seemingly blocking Rias` Power of Destruction, as everyone noticed that a Alex`s hand should`ve covered up in blood from a contact with Rias at her current state, but, instead, it seemed that it was Rias that was on the receiving end. Sona`s mouth was agape from that, as she sensed Alex`s _real_ power now. Now she understood just how powerful Alex really was when he let loose of his control. Black`s power level right now was easily equal if not surpassing Rias`, as he was able to safely block her power. Sona had a feeling that Alex would keep his true strength hidden from anyone; so that no one knew his real power. But now… Sona had a clear view of Alex`s power and she only now noted that this white aura of demonic power… was familiar to her and was making Sona and her Queen feel something that wasn`t easy.

Pure, untainted, fear. That what Sona actually felt from Alex and couldn`t help but sweatdrop a little.

In the mean time, Raynare and Akeno both took a step back again, already aware of Alex`s real potential when he releases his own magical abilities. Akeno, unlike Raynare, however noticed something that she didn`t earlier. Alex`s power and Rias` Power of Destruction were very similar, but the feeling of Alex`s one was not akin to the fear of being obliterated. No, Alex emitted the fear of being annihilated, absolutely destroyed without a trace and never to be recovered, without even an ash to be found. And one more thing: Rias` Power of Destruction was clearly powerful and sent waves of power, but it also felt in consisted and unstable; as with Alex, his power felt stable, calm and collected, being coherent and flowing without spiking up or down as Rias`.

Rias also felt Alex`s power and couldn`t help, but being shocked and frightened. Unlike the others, however, she once had a taste of similar power. From someone, who had decided to teach Rias a lesson after she made her little nephew Millicas cry by making fun of him when she was 12 and he was only 4. That person was Grayfia, Millicas` mother and her brother`s wife, along with being a maid to Gremory household. Rias back then thought that she could get away for that, but Grayfia was not simply one of the most powerful devils in existence, but also a very caring and protective mother, and she couldn`t stand if someone were to treat he little son like that. And then she showed what would happen to those that hurt her son, by obliterating half of their summer house by one simple power burst of her minimal power. And right now Alex was sending out practically the same energy as Grayfia, only his was still nowhere near of Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation. But even this was enough to scare Rias.

"Or else what?" Alex asked Rias, his grip tightening. "I want answer. What are your relations with Riser and did you know that he was in Kuoh the day I was killed?"

Rias was trying to come up with something that would get her out of this mess, but nothing that she thought of was going to calm him down and make him trust her word. Still, she couldn`t let Alex simply know the truth or otherwise she might lose one of aces against Riser if things were to progress to a Rating Game.

And then, something happened that Rias wished didn`t happen.

"Alex, Rias is Riser`s fiancée." It was Sona that betrayed Rias, who sent her frightened look.

In the next second, Alex turned his head to Sona. He didn`t show any sign of being surprised, or simply masked it very well. Sona continued.

"Rias has been engaged with Riser for well over 2 years as per the agreement between the heads of Phenex and Gremory." Sona looked at Rias. "And Rias has been trying to find a way to end the engagement ever since, but she has failed so far. Her only option remaining now is to beat him in a Rating Game, where he has scored several important wins, leaving her with no option but to seek out and recruit in her Peerage those with powerful Sacred Gears, like you and Issei Hyoudou." Sona paused, letting Alex sink in this information. "I`ve had suspicions that Riser might be involved in your death from the beginning, so I`ve investigated it, leading me to the single possible conclusion…"

"Rias knew about me and Forsaken Regalia from the very beginning." Alex ended for Sona, turning his gaze at Gremory. "Let me guess how it all went down: Riser came to you the very same day I arrived in school, informing you that he was after holder Forsaken Regalia and, due to you being in control of this area, he needed your specific permission. As you`ve learned about Regalia, you`ve allowed him to kill me, but what he didn`t know was that you`ve planned to bring me back from the dead right after my murder was carried out. As for how you`ve learned where I would be to look for, you only needed to tract down Riser`s energy and then pinpoint where I would be lying. After that, we all know how it went down, but I suspect that you weren`t ready that I would be far different from Pervy Pants, as you might`ve tried to influence me and make me believe that Riser was the solely responsible, with you just accidentally coming to my rescue, as you did with Issei and told to Asia. I may`ve left out a couple of details, but I think I got the general picture." Alex`s glare was on Rias, his aura now enveloping Rias` arm. "However, there is just one thing I don`t get. And I really hope that you can clarify it for me. Why in nine Hells did that bastard attack me?"

Rias simply refused to answer Alex`s question, turning away from his glare. Alex`s patience was already at it`s critical level, so he decided that if she wanted to play that game, so be it. He had witnesses that will testify that she refused answering him. Alex`s grip suddenly intensified several times over and Rias almost shouted in pain as Alex`s energy was now going through Rias` arm, causing severe pain and damage to the hand. This was Alex`s newest technique, developed for his White Slicer, Phantom Hand. It was supposed to be his first technique, but Alex quickly found the way to produce Slicer. However, he later upgraded Hand and made it into an extremely effective weapon in melee. Through a physical contact, he sent inside of his enemy powerful energetic burst, damaging the inner tissues and nerves of the enemy. Main purpose of this attack: disabling the limps of the victims. And Rias was right now feeling the effects. Alex quickly turned it off, letting Rias loose, redhead grabbing her wrist and witnessing that she wasn`t able to move it. She looked with a shock expression at Alex, who only glared at her. Alex in the meantime took a moment to look at everyone.

And what he saw… It made his anger just go away and energy to drop down.

Black looked at Akeno, Rias` Queen and one of his closest friends in the Peerage. Her expression was of utter fear and unmasked terror. One that she expressed before Alex. Her left hand was shaking, being brought close to her mouth. Her eyes were widened from shock.

Raynare, Alex`s friend and partner, she was now standing against the wall, eyes wide from horror and terror. Her mouth was agape from what she saw.

Sona and Tsubaki, the two who had helped him to reach the current heights… were now dreadfully looking at him and his displayed power. Their usual calmness shifted into a look of a horror.

Alex`s mind then flashed with all those horrors and nightmares that he had experienced many times over the years. Fear, terror, horror… all too familiar and too painful to look at. And at that moment, Alexander Black, simply ran away from there, leaving the girls gaping in question. Rias and Akeno quickly recovered and left the cabinet, but before that it was clear that Rias` wrist sustained damage and Akeno was shaken up with that. Raynare, after she realized what just happened, rushed away from the cabinet as well, trying her best to find Alex. Only Sona and Tsubaki were left with their questions. Student Council President was the first to speak.

"Tsubaki, what in your opinion has stopped Alex?" Sona serious was worried about him at the moment. "I`ve thought, for a second there, he would break Rias` arm with that grip of his, but then…"

"I think it was Alex`s past that stopped him." Tsubaki speculated. "Remember, he did go through hell when he was a child. Those looks and this situation… He must`ve lived through it all dozens of times and it must`ve left in him a lot of bad memories. And in all of them, he was the one looking in horror at the one who was in power."

"Post-traumatic stress… We`ve never even considered the possibility, but we should`ve, after all he went through." Sona sighed. "We better find him quickly. In this state, he might just end up in more trouble than worth it."

"I`ll send out our team, but what about Riser?" Tsubaki asked her King. "If he and Alex meet today, then there sure would be a slaughter, even with Grayfia Lucifuge with Rias there. Alex might be strong, but in direct confrontation with Phenex he doesn`t stand a chance."

"No." Sona simply disagreed. "I doubt that, Tsubaki."

"W-what?"

"Let me tell you something from Devil`s history, something that House of Gremory and House of Bael do not like to talk about." Sona looked at her Queen. "You and I`ve both saw the Power of Destruction, displayed by Rias and her older brother, Great King Lucifer himself. As you know, that magic came to them through their mother`s bloodline of Bael. However, what many of the today`s Devils and some older houses have forgotten is that this Power was simply copied from something far more powerful."

"Copied?" Tsubaki raised a brow at that question.

"Yes, copied." Sona replied. "From the Power of Annihilation, the form of pure and utter destruction, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. And in all of our kind`s history, only two Devils had ever possessed this power. One is known to us as Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias` sister-in-law and maid to House of Gremory. But the second one, he was known by many names, all of which led to one, his real one. And even now it has a very strong merit in our world, as we are using it as title for the strongest among strongest."

"Wait… you don`t mean that Alex… might be a…" A realization came upon Tsubaki.

"Yes, Tsubaki." Sona grimly said. "I`m afraid that Alex really is _his_ descendant."

* * *

 **On the school grounds.**

 **[Alex, calm down.]** Galeran was calling out to his own partner after being forcefully blocked.

'How do you expect me to be calm after they`ve saw me like that?!' Alex was letting out his frustration and anger at his own partner. 'I was… No, I am just like them… All those monsters that tortured me… I`ve become just like them…'

 **[No, it`s not like that!]** Galeran shouted at him with his full voice, snapping his partner. **[You are nothing like those creatures that made your life a living hell. You`ve strived, survived and moved forward, becoming who you are right now. They are nothing more but shadows of your past.]**

'Shadows… That still keep haunting me to this day to no end.' Alex grimly stated. 'Also, what the hell was that energy I was releasing back there? Did I somehow activated Regalia and was drawing extra power from there?'

 **[No, you weren`t.]** Galeran answered with a grim look. **[That was your energy alright, but the signature of it was different from the one you are used to using. I`ll have to confess to you that from the very day you`ve activated me, I`ve been sensing a very unique signature of power coming from you. It was very weak, at first, but with more practice, the power of it increased. And today… I think it was finally released. And I`ve finally realized something that I should`ve a while ago.]**

'You sound like you`ve already had a run in with this energy before.' Alex noted.

 **[Yes, I had a run in with it. Once… and it was the day I was defeated in a battle.]** Galeran firmly stated. **[Alex, that energy… it`s a very ancient and sacred power that was once wielded by someone that even Great Red and Ophis had to respect, and that was something unseen before. It has been present in this world practically from the very first humanity`s steps as a race, along with Devils and Angels. It`s a power that made even Heavenly Dragons weary.]**

'Just what kind of power could ever make Great Red and Ophis respect someone?'

 **[A power that** ** _destroyed_** **The God.]** Galeran responded, shocking Alex.

'Wait… You mean _The God_? The one that has created Adam and Eve? One that is a central figure of both Christianity and Islam?'

 **[Indeed, that`s the very same person that has created Forsaken Regalia, Divine Dividing, Boosted Gear and all other Sacred Gears and Longinus-class artifacts, not to mention the father and creator of Holy Weapons, Angels, Samael, Lilith… and a person that claimed his life. The one that had also brought me before…]** Galeran suddenly ended, suddenly stiffening up. **[Alex, I sense 5 sources of energy nearing us. They bear the same signature as Riser.]**

Alex quickly snapped back into the reality, getting ready for a fight. Now he also could feel them. 5 sources, Devils from their powers, but relatively weak in terms of magical potential, but they bore the same power as Riser, but if it was him or his Queen, Galeran would`ve informed him immediately. If it`s not them, then it has to be…

And then from the trees came five figures, all moving towards Alex with a killing intent in their eyes. Two of them were Nekomata twins, wearing school`s navy uniform for girls, but with different colors of their hair and uniforms. Two others were also twins, but were a lot shorter and wore school`s sport uniform and had green hair, along with a chainsaw ready. The last one was a brown-haired woman with a mask that covered up half of her face and in torn and rugged clothing, indicating that she was a bad girl from the core. Alex was able to measure up their powers: 4 of them had nearly identical power level, but that bad girl was stronger than all four put together.

'Galeran, it seems like Riser has caught a wind of our existence.' Alex summarized. 'From their respective powers, I`m pretty confident that we are dealing with 4 Pawns here and 1 Rook.'

 **[Yep, you are correct.]** Galeran responded. **[In terms of power in chess currency, you lose famously.]**

'And in terms of actual power?'

 **[Heh, it`s like a battle between 5 Raditz and 1 post-King Kai Goku.]** Galeran responded in joking manner. **[If you know DBZ math, you know how much that means.]**

'Good to know.' Alex turned to the girls and spoke up. "Are you looking for someone, ladies?"

The Rook girl was the one to respond.

"Not any longer." She and the others got in the battle position. "In the name of our lord and King Riser Phenex, we shall carry out his command and kill you."

"Yare Yare Daze…" Alex responded in his signature phrase, immediately switching on the Forsaken Regalia. "Well, you are welcome to try, radishes." Alex added the last with a smirk.

* * *

 **25 minutes later. Occult Research Club.**

Riser Phenex, third son in the noble House of Phenex and an official fiancée of Rias Gremory, was almost boiling with anger and fury inside of him. All caused by several things. First of all, his fiancée, Rias, was refusing to finally seal their pact and marry him, resisting him with everything she had, and forcing him to accept the proposal of Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation to try and defeat Rias in an unofficial Rating Game. Of course, for him there shouldn`t be any trouble, after all he was a Phenex and his Peerage was complete and had no weak members in it. But, sheer insolence and dishonorable attitude of Rias was making him livid. But, even that paled when compared to the second thing that was making Riser furious.

Alexander Black, that filthy brat and a shitstain on Phenex`s family glorious name… was still alive! That brat doesn`t know when to die, not being killed in the childhood, not broken in his childhood by all those tortures and years of living hell, and somehow surviving Yubelluna and her signature magical attacks. The word of Alexander being alive reached Riser just a couple days ago when his familiar saw it in person. The sheer look at him made Riser livid in a second and in the heat of the moment he sent out his best Pawns and Isabella to take care of that filth once and for all, once he arrived here. He excused his missing Pieces by saying that they were sent on errand of his. An errand to eradicate Alexander once and for all. Now, with Rating Game coming soon and Rias being given a time to prepare for her inevitable defeat, all that he needed to do was to go home and…

A door into the Occult Research Club was suddenly kicked and from there emerged someone that nobody was expecting, and Riser most certainly. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Alexander Black, covered in several deep cuts and blood bruises on his face and blood spilling out of the fresh cuts, his attire ripped in some places and with holes, dragging with his two hands five unconscious girls, looking like they`ve just been through hell, as there was practically no living place on them. Alex silently walked through the distance between him and his Peerage, dragging the girls as well. After he came near Akeno, he finally spoke.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I believe those are yours." He stated, tossing all five in front of Riser, falling on the table and floor like ragdolls. "Your servants weren`t very talkative, but they did name whom and where should I return them in case they were to fail the negotiations."

Rias and the rest of her Peerage looked agape. Alex… has defeated 5 of Riser`s pieces all by himself, with suffering fairly minimal damage. The rest of Riser`s girls were also shocked at that as well, seeing how this seeming nobody took down a near equivalent of a Queen. Grayfia looked curiously as well, seeing that Alex was actually telling the truth and mentally stating that he sure was someone not to mess with. As for Riser…

"How dare you…" Riser rose up, flames also starting up here. "Do you even realize what you filth have done."

"Taught them a lesson." Alex wasn`t afraid of this Yakitori. "As well as provided a preview of what I`m going to do with you, Riser."

Riser gritted his teeth and then lashed out in anger, flames bursting out. He was ready to destroy this filth himself, to hell with all of them. Alex reacted in the similar manner, white aura also burst out of his body. He figured that if it came out when he was feeling his anger and hate, then his pure fury against Riser might serve as good fuel against this bastard. Almost everyone in this room, save for Grayfia and Riser, were astonished at the power Alexander was releasing right now as even Riser`s flames didn`t even touch this aura. Grayfia, however, quickly noticed that this aura was not just familiar to her, but akin of her own. No, it was the same energy that she also used, only…

'No… Could it be…' During this time, Grayfia wasn`t giving out any emotion, but now she decided to step in.

"Enough, both of you." She said with a firm and strong voice, making both stop in their tracks and turn to the Ultimate Queen. "Lord Riser, you`ve already gave your word to wait until the Rating Game and not start up any conflict with lady Rias or members of her Peerage."

"What?! You mean that filth is one of Rias` Servants?!" Riser turned at Alex with a shocked expression.

"Not by my own choice." Alex crossed his arms and glared at Riser. "I may be a simple Pawn like that knocked out pervert here, but I can assure that I`m anything but a weakling your pitiful girls believed me to be."

"You are Rias` Pawn?! But then…" And after that Riser suddenly burst out in laughter, annoying the hell out of Alex and Rias as well.

It took him several seconds to regain composure and walk to his Peerage, disabled girls already near of his other members.

"I see now what game you were playing, my dear Rias." Riser sent Alex and his King a mocking gaze. "You don`t even know what you`ve got yourself into with him, my beloved, but I`ll allow you to keep him. As for you." Alex and Riser were exchanging glares. "You may have managed to escape your death from my hand twice, but the next time I see you, Riser shall finally sent you to your maker." The flames of the portal burst out and enveloped the entire group, transporting them away.

Alex merely stood here. Those last words had finally cleared up everything that was a mystery to him.

'14 years ago… That flame…' Alex now understood it 'So, I`ve finally found the responsible for my mother`s death.'

"Riser Phenex." Alex hissed that name, aura emitting from him. "I swear on my mother`s name and blood, I`ll make you pay tenfold for what you did to her!"

* * *

 **New chapter, new reveals and new heights to reach.**

 **Results on the future way of story progress: Yep, as you`ve guessed, I`m taking the Devil way. Start picking up the members of the peerage for Alex, I`m willing to take characters even from other anime, but nothing Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tale or Dragon Ball related, because I haven`t seen the first three and not planning, as for the last… do I need planet killers in a Peerage?**

 **As for Harem: Xenovia is in, Rosseweisse is also in (you all so voted for her). Now, I`m considering a few other things based from your suggestions as well, those being:**

 **1\. Making Vali a girl. I don`t know why some suggest I do that, but I might just think of it.**

 **2\. Adding Irina in Harem. Hm, doubtful, as she is head over heels with Issei, but… maybe.**

 **Now, here is some info about Alex, just to clear something up.**

 **1\. Alex, in terms of Devil powers, is safely sitting just below Rias and Akeno, but has the best magical control out three. In speed, he is capable of keeping up with Kiba, but not to outrun him. Physically, he can safely go toe to toe with Koneko in full contact spar. And if he activates his Sacred Gear, he has a fairly good chance of beating all of them.**

 **2\. In this story, Issei received 7 Pawn Pieces, while Alex received the remaining one, but his is a Mutation Piece.**

 **Next chapter is a preparation for a Rating Game, along with personal moments between Alex and members of ORC and some members of his Harem.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note to all of you. I`ll be doing a little change in my OCs backstory soon so that it wouldn`t contradict the progress. Also, this chapter is more of a collaboration of one-shots about Alex and his relations with his friends and his girls in harem, along with a bit of the revealing chapter, which will tell more about Alex`s real story and past.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Gremory`s Summer House`s territory.**

 **Training Day 1. Partner: Raynare**

After spending a couple of hours climbing the mountains with a backpack of things that was roughly 4 times the size and weight of himself, Alex, Raynare and the rest of the Rias` Peerage were on the territory of the Summer House. Granted, Alex and Raynare did reach quite faster than the others, as they weren`t making as much stops or slowed down, taking five only twice and then moving forward ahead of the others. The pleas of Rias and Akeno to slow down were firmly ignored and as a result the pair reached its destination roughly two hours before the others, giving them plenty of time to unpack, settle down in their respective rooms and then spend the remaining hour and a half on a warm up and a usual course of exercises.

Needless to say, when the others have arrived, they were greeted with an all-out duel between Alex and Raynare, where both weren`t holding back. And that scene really did the right impression on the group as a whole, as it was practically the first time they saw Alex fighting seriously and without holding back, as he knew that Raynare could take it all, even though she was still weaker then Alex, and that`s not counting his Forsaken Regalia. Right now, he was working with his physical and magical prowesses, which have come a very long way in just one month, especially after yesterday, when his Power of Annihilation was released. Galeran has pointed out that, after scanning Alex`s body several times over, he discovered that, aside from his natural vast magical potential, Alex has a several powerful containment seals inside of his body, made by somebody who was very well versed in magic and energies of the light and dark. Such seals were no small deal, being performed to either remove powers of someone or simply block them away for good measures. Galeran wasn`t able to identify who was the one who made those seals, however, he did deduce one thing from this all.

Alex wasn`t a human being from the birth, but a member of either Devil race or Fallen Angels, or even both at the same time.

The reason why he was chosen as a holder of Forsaken Regalia was because of the seals being placed on him even before his birth, making him appear as a human being in the eyes of Sacred Gear system. Humans are essentially made by God in his image, just like the Angels were made as well, which means that Devils and Fallen Angels are God`s children as well. However, humans were basically the beta- version of the Three factions that didn`t have any specific attributes of the Angels and Devils, but had almost limitless potential in them and compatibility with all other races. Therefore, if someone were to place special seal, like on Alex, then a member of Angels or Devils could appear as a human in the eyes of System. The problem with those seals was the fact that they required not just immense power to create, but there was always a very high chance that a person with such seal wouldn`t be able to live long enough as his core was ultimately altered. In Alex`s case, he was altered in mother`s womb, before all of the features were formed up, therefore his transformation was basically painless and it only required even more than necessary power to complete. And Alex possessed 4 seals in his body, now it was 3.

Surprisingly, Alex took it rather well and simply said that he never have had a day of normal human life. He would worry about it later. Right now he was far more focused on the upcoming battle with Riser and pushing himself as far as possible. He was given 10 days to get as strong as possible, and he`ll make the most of those days. As for where he stood with Rias and her Peerage, he made it crystal clear that once they were done with Riser, he`ll make sure to get his freedom from Rias ASAP, but until then he was going to help them defeat Riser. Fortunately, thanks to Raynare`s status as Alex`s servant and Riser`s own arrogance, she was allowed to participate in a Game as Rias` pseudo-Rook, with the restriction in using her holy powers. Even with that out of the way, she was a very strong fighter now, on par with Koneko after training with Alex.

As she was proving right now, fighting Alex all out. The fight for most of the part was rather defensive fro Alex with occasional counters. Even though he was stronger in almost every aspect by a small margin, Raynare right now was far tougher and stronger than before, signified by a new pair of black wings that she now had.

And right now Raynare was going for another full-on assault on Alex, but now he was ready for it and prepared to take her out. Alex`s hands were low, gathering up energy for a quick burst out. Fallen Angel was now moving all out on him, two Light Spears ready to attack. Once in the reach, Alex`s palms formed up together in a similar fashion as Vegeta`s with his Final Flash, only now was Alex`s version.

"Devil Flash!" he shouted out, releasing contained energy in one powerful white beam that immediately went towards Raynare and hit her with full force, making her fall on the ground and beam traveled to the mountains and completely destroyed one of them without even a second of trouble.

Raynare was completely shocked by that and looked amazed at Alex, who simply went to her and offered hand to get up. She gladly accepted it and got up.

"A new technique?" Raynare asked right away, getting a nod as an answer. "God that was one powerful beam."

"Yeah, but it takes some time to charge up, and used only half of necessary power for it. Otherwise, I would`ve blown away not just some of your clothes, but also your wings as well." With that said, Alex took of his sports` jacket and offered to Raynare, who`s was simply destroyed, revealing her bra, which has also been torn a bit.

Raynare seemed not really phased by that, being a Fallen Angel, but was more surprised that Alex offered her his own jacket and he didn`t stare at her own assets at all, but looking in the face. That was a clear sign of maturity of the person. And honestly, Raynare has grown tired of people simply admiring her assets and not giving damn about her persona. And Alex was exactly the opposite of that, looking past her body and seeing a persona inside of it. That`s why she was really falling for him, plus it didn`t hurt that he had simply devilish looks and almost intoxicating aura.

Raynare put her sly smile and took the jacket and zipped just enough to let her bosom be seen by Alex.

"Say, you really are an interesting guy, aren`t you?" Fallen Angel moved closer to him, her bosom now touching his arm. "I mean, I was assigned as your servant, and here you are, treating me as your friend and equal instead of using your position and doing all the naughty things others would do with their servants."

"And you would prefer I do just that?" Alex`s brow went up.

"Well… I wouldn`t mind showing you a couple of assets of being a Fallen Angel." She said seductively in his ear. "All you need to is just ask me and I`ll make you feel like being in Heaven."

Alex actually found himself heavily tempted by this proposal, but he did make a promise to someone he loved and he did intend to keep it.

"Sorry, Ray, but I`ve gave my word about it to someone, and… I do intend to keep it." Alex was seriously blushing, looking at Raynare`s disappointment.

And then, she did something Alex didn`t expect her to do. She straight up went for his lips and passionately kissed him, with her tongue exploring his mouth. Overcoming the surprise, Alex answered on that one and Raynare almost melted in his arms, until she pulled away, blushing a bit and panting.

"Wow… If that`s just how you kiss…" She trailed off, catching her breath. "Tell me something, is that girl you`ve promised your V-card is Kuroka? I mean, you did say that she saved you and it`s clear that you`ve got strong feelings for her."

"Yes." Alex admitted. "She was also the one that told me about Riser and Rias."

"She must`ve imprinted you as her mate, or she wouldn`t even think about coming in Devil`s territory." Raynare simply chuckled. "Well, I guess I`ve got no choice then. I`m totally alright with sharing anyway and you simply too good for one girl."

"Sounds like you don`t even mind me having a harem, aren`t you?"

"Don`t you already? Akeno, Koneko, Sona and even Tsubaki… all have their eyes on you." Raynare pointed out with a sly grin. "After all, you aren`t Issei and you aren`t after girls just because of the looks. It`s clear to all of us that you do care for each and every one of us. And because of that none us have any objections against a harem."

"Seems like you all have talked it over already." Alex noted, grabbing his bag and moving to the house. "C`mon, I think we can call it a day for today."

Raynare only nodded to that and moved along with him, grabbing his hand and walking with him. He was right, she did have a little conference with the other girls, trying to determine where all stood with Alex and who had strong feelings for him and if they were going to hurt him. As it turned out, all of the girls were smitten by him and had very strong feelings for him. Sona and Tsubaki found Alex`s intellect and abilities very appealing, not to mention that they were drooling over his naked torso once or twice when Raynare caught them, but only joined on the observation. Akeno loved him for the fact that Alex wasn`t all concerned with who she was as species and looked only at her true self, not to mention that whenever they`ve sparred she would get hot as a volcano. Koneko was far more subtle in her reasons, but she freely admitted that Alex reminds her of her past and that he doesn`t let the past tragedies guide him, along with the fact that he… has a very good musk. That`s why they all agreed that if Alex was on with harem, they`ll not fight over him, but share. However, they made it clear that Rias shouldn`t get into the action, because after all she did and how she simply exploited him, while also trying to get his pants.

On that all girls agreed that Rias must not get along with Alex.

* * *

 **Training Day 2. Partners: Rias, Akeno and Asia**

Alex`s white lightning and Rias` red once clashed together once more, making already destroyed ground even more uninhabitable. Power of Annihilation and Power of Destruction were fighting over dominance, but it was clear that Alex`s powers were winning over Rias`, who was already at her limit and her magic was becoming far more unstable and ragged, resulting in no control over power and waste of effort all together, while Alex only had worked up a sweat after three hours of training, two with Akeno and one with Rias, and taking breaks after one hour. He particularly didn`t wanted to train with Rias, or even talk to her, but after Akeno and Asia asked him, he decided to comply.

His training with Akeno was very productive and showed just how good and well-versed in their powers are Alex and Akeno. While Akeno`s lightning was way faster and precise, Alex had endurance and creativity on his side, along with control over his emotions and powers. In a spar, he did beat Akeno, but it took him some real effort. As with Rias… destructive powers may be her inherit power, but it was clear that she never heavily practiced with them and lacked severally in control department, giving Alex an enormous advantage against Rias in battle. He simply blocked all of her attacks and countered with his own Power. And now, he was finishing her off. White energy now pushed through Rias` red and blasted her off. Alex`s white aura dropped and he moved to Rias, who was simply lying on the ground, powerless to get up.

"As I`ve thought." Alex simply stated and waved to Asia to go and heal up Rias.

Asia came quickly and healed up Rias with her Twilight Healing. After 10 minutes, Rias was up on her feet and glared at Alex, who was simply drinking water.

"Tell me, how the hell are you able to control your new powers so well after discovering them just two days ago?!" Rias demanded to know and Alex complied.

"I`ve had a very good teacher." Alex reminded Rias of Sona. "I simply apply the basics of all magic to my powers and that`s all, along with having well developed endurance and breathing."

"I`m sorry, but what does _breathing_ has to do with your power?" Rias questioned.

"Simply put, it`s my prolonger of endurance and control." Alex didn`t go into details. "And you lack both of the aspects, along with your clear lack of control over emotions in battle."

"Um, but how do emotions influence our powers?" Asia asked meekly Alex.

"Very essentially, Asia." Alex turned to her. "Our emotions can serve as our main weapon in battle, granting us the power to defeat enemies, if applied properly. However, you need to have a good control over them to apply them properly, such as know what emotions best suited for which type of energy attacks or defenses or any ability in that matter. Fury, anger are my main boosters in battling, channeling them in my attacks, only I use it proportionally. In your case, however, it wouldn`t work."

Asia looked down a little bit after hearing that.

"Alex, don`t be so mean with our little Asia here." Akeno patted Asia`s head comfortingly.

"I didn`t mean in a bad way, Asia." He corrected himself, drawing her attention. "Your Twilight Healing is a Sacred Gear that specializes in positive energy healing. Negative emotions wouldn`t do you any good, instead it would undermine your abilities. You must focus on your positive emotions: joy, calmness and happiness. If you can tap in your best memories or learn how to draw power from there, your Twilight Healing will be far more powerful. I`ve already sensed how your negative and positive moods affect it, and I know that your cheerful attitude is the main reason why it`s already so powerful."

At this one, Asia cheered up; Alex sensing her energy went up. Rias, however, looked at Alex with a glare.

"Okay, just from whom did you learn all of that?" Rias demanded once again. "So much knowledge about energy… not even Sona can be this well versed in it."

 **"** **You really do have trouble with your arrogance."** Forsaken Regalia came out in the open, Galeran speaking. **"If you`ve known your history, Rias Gremory, then you would`ve known that I was one of the most knowledgeable dragons at the time, versed in many aspects of energy, from Holy to Senjutsu. And I was happy to share this knowledge with my host and help him progress. And he is actually correct in all cases: you, Gremory, need to learn how to channel your own emotions and build up endurance, Devil`s nature will only get so far; as for you, Asia, your natural kindness is a key to unlocking your full potential for Twilight Healing; as for you, Akeno… I`ll let my host finish for himself."**

With that said, Galeran deactivated Forsaken Regalia and went silent. Akeno and the others turned to Alex with curious gazes.

"Only if you are ready to hear some new information about me." Alex warned them, but Akeno nodded and Alex continued. "Very well. Akeno, you are rather a unique case. You excel in magic and your control is very good, however, the destructive power of your lightning could be much higher than that, given the fact of your heritage."

"What?" Akeno was honestly surprised and slightly shocked when Alex said that.

"Your lightning is nothing new to me, Akeno." Alex admitted. "I`ve seen it unfold in full power before, when I saw Baraqiel perform it to kill a Stray Devil that tried to kill me."

Akeno`s eyes widened, along with Rias` from the new information they`ve received about Alex. Akeno, however, was far more surprised by the fact that Alex actually knows her father and about their link. After her shock settled down, she asked hesitantly.

"H-how did you know…?" Akeno asked him hesitantly, Rias looking critically at him.

"I`ve been involved in supernatural world for far longer than you think." Alex confessed, taking away the water and sighing at what he was about to say. "You all know that when I was 12 I`ve ran away in mountains and forests from my foster family for a month and a half. I`ve been injured back when I was escaping and I was found by someone who nurtured me back to health and told me about the supernatural world. A month and half later, I was attacked by Stray Devil and my savior wasn`t there. Fortunately, Baraqiel was there and he fried that Stray, saving me from being eaten. After that, he took me to the Grigoris and I`ve got to meet with their higher ups, including Azazel."

"Y-you`ve met with the Governor General of Fallen Angel?!" Rias shouted at him, forgetting about Akeno and her issue at hand. "Why you haven`t told us about it and just what else are you hiding from me?!"

"Nothing that I would like to share, a lot more that I have no desire to reveal." Alex simply answered. "Back to your dad, Akeno. I`ve talked with the man a lot of times and he is someone I respect as if he was my own father. He very often talked about you and your mother, Akeno, and every time he spoke, I could see tears breaking out his eyes. He blames himself for what happened till this day and he is still looking for you."

Akeno was shocked to hear about that and the way Alex was speaking of him, it indicated that he was speaking truth and… the fact that he was blaming himself and looking for her. Was she wrong to push him away from her life? What if she was?

"Tell me…" Akeno`s voice was breaking. "How much do you know of him?"

"Enough to answer any question you might have." Alex firmly stated, turning to glaring Rias. "As for my history with the Grigori, it was thanks to Azazel and Grigori that I wasn`t sent into the orphanage and became a student at private academy, being paid for from Azazel`s funds, along with being granted the sanctuary and protection. Believe it or not, but Governor General of Fallen Angels has offered me a place in his organization and being reborn as Fallen Angel at any time I wanted."

"Th-that`s why he sent you that crow Raynare as a servant!" Rias finally realized. "Just how close are you with Azazel and Grigori?!"

"Close enough to actually wish to be a member of Fallen Angels instead of a Devil, especially taking into consideration circumstances of my revival." Alex glared back, moving to Akeno and going with her towards the house, leaving Rias with a million more questions about her servant.

 **[You didn`t tell them about your real connection with Azazel.]** Galeran noted. **[Afraid that it might start up some trouble?]**

'Yes.' Alex answered to his dragon, moving his hand to the Akeno`s waist and caringly hugging her.

Akeno responded with a smile and leaned against his shoulder. Today she was going to get all of her answers and then she`ll decide what to do about it.

* * *

 **Training Day 5. Partner: Koneko**

Small stature of Koneko was going up against far more intimidating Alexander`s posture, who was not only keeping up with the Rook in both speed and power, but generally pushing her back. They`ve been at it for well over 5 hours now and didn`t stop to take a break. For Alex, it always felt nice to go up against someone with just fists and Koneko was more than willing to oblige. Their training sessions were going very well and it was now Koneko that was on the receiving end of the deal as Alex quickly proofed that he was very quick to adapt to any situation and attack her with his full force and eventually beat her. Still, Alex was not fighting her in combat mode, or he would receive hell from Kuroka for hurting her little sister, not that Shirone knew about Alex and Kuroka and their connection. Alex was thinking about telling Koneko about her sister and help those two reunite after so long.

As Koneko was trying to launch another assault on Alex, he ducked down and in one swift move kicked her off the balance and she fell on the ground. Alex rose up and saw Koneko rubbing her side. He simply sighed and gave her a hand, which she did accept.

"Let`s call it day. We`ll continue tomorrow morning, okay?" Alex suggested.

"Okay." Koneko agreed, nodding and sitting on the bench nearby, Alex joining her. "Senpai, can I ask you something?"

"Since when do you need permission? Go ahead." Alex allowed her.

"The day I was visiting your house…" Koneko looked up at him seriously. "I`ve sensed someone."

Alex already could guess where it was going, not just from what kind of a look she was giving him. He should`ve known that Koneko would have a much better scent then most, as she is a Nekoshou. He simply sighed and decided that this time was as good as any could be.

"Well, I should`ve known that you would sense her from a afar." Alex looked her in the eyes. "Shirone."

Koneko`s eyes widened at what Alex has just said. She was about to run her mouth through words, but Alex simply placed a finger on her lips.

"Before you make any jump decisions, let me tell you a little story from my past. Trust me, if you hear it, you`ll understand far more then you can think." Alex told her and she nodded anxiously.

It took Alex nearly an hour to explain to Koneko his history with Kuroka, starting from her saving him and ending with their meeting a week ago. He decided not to leave out anything and was plain honest with Koneko, or Shirone. And she was listening to it all with intense curiosity and attention, trying to get everything out of Alex and he gave her the answers. And in the end, Koneko ended up getting practically all of the answers she wished for and a lot of things now seen completely different and she began to question a lot of things that happened with Kuroka and with what she did. Now, Koneko decided to do something that she didn`t do in all those years.

"Senpai, can you… contact my sister?" Koneko meekly asked Alex, looking with teary eyes at him.

Alex only nodded and stood up from the bench and moving towards the woods, with Koneko following him. Once they were deep enough in the forest, Alex took the crystal that Kuroka gave him and poured a spoke into it.

"Kuroka, if you aren`t busy, I would like you to come to my location." Alex looked at Koneko who gazed at him and nodded in silent confirmation. "It`s about Shirone. She… needs you."

And with those words, in the next second, voluptuous black Nekoshou appeared out of her portal and immediately jumped at her chosen mate with absolutely worried expression. Apparently, she assumed the worst and moved in a speed of light.

Kuroka spoke in absolutely worried tone.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SHIRONE?!" She practically screamed at Alex, but then she noticed her little sister standing at Alex`s side and looking at her shocked sister. "Nya, Shirone, you are alright, nay?" Kuroka asked curiously and then looked between her and her mate. "Nya, what is going on, you two, nay?" Kuroka asked the two.

Koneko, uncharacteristically, was now getting a bit… furious and frustrated over her sister literally jumping at him. She may`ve saved him, nurtured him to health, kissed him… At the realization that her older sister has literally went through a whole Nekomata marriage circle with him, establishing a strong emotional link with him and, after she smelled Kuroka`s and Alex`s smells, made it clear to all Nekomatas that Alex was her chosen mate, Koneko became increasingly infuriated that Alex wasn`t hers. She may be small and a bit young, but, in her age, some of Nekomata, especially Nekoshou, were already choosing mates and their heat was coming up, meaning that she would seek out a mate of her own and intercourse with him. And she has decided that Alex was going to be his mate. As for her sister… there might be some serious complications.

Koneko came closer and glared a bit at her older sister, making a clear message to release Alex. Kuroka blinked a couple of times and released her mate and stepped back a little, sensing her little sister`s feelings.

"Kuroka." Koneko simply addressed her older sister.

"Nya, Shirone, what`s up, nya?" Kuroka asked curiously, looking at her smaller sister. "And since when have you decided to talk with me, nya? Not that I`m complaining, nya."

"I`ve asked Alex to call you here, sister." Koneko stated. "I`ve sensed you in his apartment and asked him about you."

"Nya, I should be more careful next time, nya." Kuroka noted to herself, turning to Alex. "Nya, Alex, just what have you told my little sister about me, nya? Hopefully, only the good stuff, nya?"

"Kuroka, I`ve told her everything." Alex said to shocked Kuroka.

"Nya?" Was Kuroka`s response and she turned again to Shirone. "Shirone, I…"

"Kuroka." Koneko stopped her big sister on her tracks and began to talk. "All these years, I`ve thought that my older sister, the only close person I had, has went insane with power and killed her master. I believed that being a Nekoshou is a curse, that Senjutsu will result in losing mind and that I was cursed with being born with both in me. I`ve hated you, detested you and resented the very fact of you being alive." Koneko firmly stated, glaring at Kuroka, who was looking sadder and more apologetic with a word. "But, what Alex told me and how he spoke about you, with how much warmth and feeling he was talking about you, he made me question everything I believed in. So, I asked him to call you here to ask you something."

Kuroka only looked with sad expression at her little sister. Alex was simply staying away from this all.

"Why… why did you do it?" Koneko asked with tears forming up in her eyes. "Why did you kill him?! Why did you leave me?!" Shirone was beginning to cry out loud.

Kuroka couldn't help, but wanting to embrace her little sister and make all her sadness go and calm her down, but instead she knew what she had to do. Shirone needed truth and only truth. And she spoke.

"My master," Kuroka began, remembering all of her bad memories. "He wanted to be the strongest Devil out of all, but, instead of learning everything through hardship of trainings, wanted to get everything through… far more despicable and horrible ways." Kuroka`s left hand squeezed her right arm. "He experimented on everyone in our Peerage, cutting us open and infusing with power that was killing us from the inside. Everyone died from those experiments, all but me. By the time I was the only one left, I`ve endured all nine rings of Hell several times over and my body was practically dying away from all those experiments. But that bastard was so obsessed with his tests, he didn`t care on who to experiment, only to get result. And then, he decided to try and extract the living force from someone, to use it as a boost to himself. And he chose you, Shirone." Kuroko saw the shock on Shirone`s face as the revelation was coming upon her. "It was the last straw and once I saw you on the altar… I lost it, all of that pain and sufferings were nothing, because I saw you there, about to be killed for that bastard`s joy. I`ve done what I had to do, something that those higher ups should`ve done long time ago. I`ve killed him, but not because I was insane with power. I did only when you were in danger, my sister, my blood and the only one I had left." Kuroka`s eyes were also tearing up. "After that, I`ve tried to report to those Satans, but all my words were for nothing and they`ve proclaimed me as a Stray Devil. The only thing I`ve managed to do was securing you, Shirone. Lucifer offered me a deal: you shall serve his little sister as a member of his Peerage, have a good and safe live with Gremory`s, while I will be to living a life of a criminal on the run, paying up for my sins, sins of my master and your safety. That`s how it all went."

Koneko`s eyes were going red now out of tears and drops of liquid were falling on the grass from all the feelings she was experiencing, all her frustration and anger... all that she felt all this time towards her big sister, it all culminated in Koneko`s breakdown now, sobs turned into an all-out cries. And on top of all that was the feeling of loneliness and being abandoned by the closest person she had. She believed that her sister was nothing more but a beast, insane and violent, living only for killing and pleasures. But… now she knew who Kuroka really was. All that she has done, all of those years… she was protecting Koneko all that time, she went out of her way to save her, cursed herself with label of a Stray just to let Koneko have a normal and safe life with people who would protect her and care for her. She made a deal with Sirzechs that she would live as a Stray and die like one, just for Koneko… No, for Shirone. All this time, Shirone should`ve not been cursing her sister, but thanking her. Because she did what only a real sister would do for her only sibling: she sacrificed her life for Shirone`s sake. And now, Shirone was letting out all of that.

"O-onee-sama!" Shirone went to her big sister, who embraced her in a hug, letting all of her tears out and sobs, comforting her and calming her down, with her own tears on face. "D-don`t leave me! Please! I want to be with you!" Koneko cried out to Kuroka through sobs, unintentionally releasing her cat ears and tail.

Kuroka had dreamed of this moment, the day, when she would hold her little Shirone and be together as sisters once again. And now, this day has finally come and she was holding her little Shirone once again, like before. They were once again sisters, a family. And it all thanks to her chosen mate, to Alex who simply standing there and smiling to them.

Kuroka gently petted her sisters head and looked with teary look at her.

"Nya, I won`t go anywhere without you, nya, Shirone. I may not be free to see you every day, but I promise to be with you when you need me." Kuroka promised her. "Whenever you want to talk to me, I`ll be right there for you, nya."

"O-okay, nya." Shirone responded with her cat-like 'nya'. "Nya, thank you, nya." Shirone buried herself in Kuroka`s bosom, purring lightly at a comfort.

"Nya, Alex." Kuroka looked with a happy expression at her chosen. "Thank you for this, for this chance. I love you so much. I promise, I`ll repay for you once you decide that it`s time, love."

And as Kuroka said that, she could hear that her sister`s purring suddenly turned into a distinctive growl. One that could only be associated with a cat`s growl. Surprised, Kuroka looked down at her sister and met with her stern glare and ears twitching from sheer fury. And then, Shirone spoke firmly and with a voice that left no compromises.

"Onee-sama." Shirone`s pupils were as big as angry cat`s. "Senpai is only mine. Senpai is my to take."

And at that Shirone released herself from Kuroka and looked at her big sister with a stoic glare. But, Kuroka didn`t stay out if it as well. Shirone may be her little sister that she loved, but… she just declared that her Alex, her chosen mate… is _hers_! She was alright with Alex having a harem, but no girl would even dare to claim her Alex like that all for herself. Not even her little sister. Kuroka returned the glare and was now in her protective mode.

"Shirone, I`ve marked Alex as my mate and he marked me as his." Kuroka reminded to Shirone. "And I`ll never let any other girl to claim his first night of love, not even you, onee-chan."

"Senpai`s virginity is mine." Shirone`s tail was now swinging around dangerously. "I`ll claim him, onee-sama."

"No, you won`t."

"I will."

And the reason of this whole squabble was simply standing there and not interrupting two bickering Nekoshou sisters with a smile on his face. He knew better then to go into the arguments of girls. And, besides that, they both looked very cute when they were bickering like that.

"Yare Yare Daze…" Alex said simply to himself with no ill.

* * *

 **Training Day 7. Location: Sitri`s Secret Vault in Underworld.**

Alex, Sona and Tsubaki were moving in the long hallway, passing through numerous upon numerous depositories. Alex actually was wondering just how much of them were filled with something, but that was something that he needed not to think of now. Right now, he was focused on Sona and Tsubaki, as they`ve arrived to Rias` mansion to take Alex upon the orders from none other, but Sona`s older sister herself. Lady Serafall Leviathan, one of Four Great Satans and the most powerful woman in Underworld, requested Alex to meet her personally. There was no way Rias could argue and she agreed with it, letting Sona and Tsubaki take him to Serafall. It wasn`t the first time Alex was meeting her, as he went on several meetings of diplomatic purpose and he had a chance to talk to her before. Needless to say, she managed to leave a lasting impression on Alex, as she was simply… Serafall. Childish, anxious, serious, diplomatic, caring and many more, current Leviathan was many things, that was for sure. Still, Alex did like her as she was genuine in her feelings and words.

Still, that didn`t mean that he wasn`t curious about the place they`ve chosen to hold a meeting. After a long silence, Alex decided to talk.

"Pardon me, Sona, but, what am I doing in here?" Alex asked bluntly. "I mean, why did your sister decided to meet me in here, of all places. It is your family`s personal vault, after all."

"Believe it or not, but my sister has heard about you participating in Rating Game against Riser." Sona informed Alex. "News about it have spread quicker than a wild fire and many are looking forward to it. Some wanting to see Riser defeat Rias in the Game, but more than many wishing to see Riser lose it for good."

"You can count on the latter, Sona." Alex promised her, clenching his fists. "That bastard is going to meet a very, very painful end of his gaming streak, immortal he is or not."

"It would seem that you are pretty confident in your own strength." Tsubaki noted with a smile. "And I can clearly see that you`ve improved greatly over the past week, along with Akeno, Raynare and Koneko. I dare say that you power already is on the same level as some our youngest High-Ranking Devils."

"It was a very productive week for sure, in all of its aspects." Alex merely replied. "I`ve got my control over this new power and have made a couple of new techniques against Riser. Still, while I have these three days left, I`ve got one more aspect that I need to improve to the maximum." Alex looked at his left arm and the gauntlets of Regalia appeared. "Balance Breaker…"

Sona knew that if Alex were to reach the full control over Forsaken Regalia, he would have victory for sure. However, she wished to secure victory against Phenex for sure and therefore has brought him here. Her older sister was of same opinion and that`s why she has decided to entrust Alex with something that Sitri`s have been keeping here for the past 20 centuries.

As the group was reaching the end of the hall, they noticed Lady Serafall, in her official attire for once, standing and waiting for them with a big smile on her face, but once she saw her little sister, she went right to her. Sona gulped soundly as her sister raced to her and hugged her. Alex and Tsubaki simply stood there and waited for this end quickly.

"Sona! I`m so glad you are here!" Serafall exclaimed happily.

"S-sister!" Sona tried to fight back, but to no avail. "Please, let go of me!"

"NO! I won`t because I don`t want to!" Serafall complained, hugging Sona even tighter. "Why do you always have to be like that? You know I simply can`t live without you!"

Alex knew that Sona was very uncomfortable when it came to such social interactions, so he decided to help out his friend.

"Lady Serafall, could you please release Sona." He asked politely, drawing the attention of hyper-active Satan to him. "I understand that you love your little sister more than anyone and anything in this world. And I can assure you that Sona cares for just as much. But, unlike you, Sona has some difficulties to express these feelings the way you do, because of her status as a Student Counsil President and an Heiress to the House, meaning that she has a certain standard to uphold. That`s why she acts so reserved towards you, not because she doesn't care about you."

Serafall blinked a couple of times and, after processing the entire speech and finding it to be true, she released Sona and simply stepped back a little, looking down, feeling bad for making her little sister uncomfortable. Sona was amazed that Alex managed to make Serafall see this whole situation and helped her to get out of the sister`s grip. And everything he said about her and Serafall… all completely true. Sona decided to cheer her sister up, as she really couldn`t stand Serafall being in such mood.

"I`m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Sona." Serafall said in sad voice. "I just want you to see you happy and healthy and if I make things uncomfortable, then I`ll…"

"Sis, please stop it." Sona asked her sister. "I understand that you mean well and I do appreciate all this affection, I really do. Just… can you keep it all in private and be a little more reserved in public?" Sona asked her with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will!" Serafall declared. "I`ll do just that I`ll never make you feel uncomfortable ever again!"

Sona could only sigh to that, because if Serafall was giving her word, she damn kept it. Like right now.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Serafall remembered the real reason all of them are here. "Alex, thank you for coming here. I know it`s quite awkward and strange for a boy, to be in a dark hallway with three super-awesome beautiful girls like us here."

At that one Tsubaki and Sona blushed furiously, because they wished that they didn`t just heard that and hoped that Alex didn`t take that one seriously. Good thing that Alex was a better diplomat then some gave him a credit for.

"While I do enjoy spending time in such interesting and beautiful company." Alex could see a clear blush on Serafall`s face. "I can`t help but wonder what was so urgent for you to call me here."

"Ah, yes, that." With that, Serafall turned around and pointed at a large sealed off vault`s door. "The reason why I`ve called you out here is behind that sealed door. There, lies our most treasured and valuable artifact that House of Sitri possesses. It`s an ancient and very powerful weapon that has allowed our house to rise to the current heights."

"Hm, I can understand that it must be of very great importance to you if you keep it in here." Alex noted. "But, what does it have to with me?"

"Alex." Now, it was Sona speaking. "Allow me to reveal something that you might not have heard of before. The Houses of Sitri and Phenex have been at odds with each other for quite some time now, all because of Riser Phenex`s actions, through which he almost caused a civil war between the houses to happen. We`ve managed to escape the conflict, but the good name of our house was dishonored because of Riser and his schemes to secure him a marriage with my sister."

Alex`s eyes widened a little at what he heard. That douchbag has tried to marry Serafall Leviathan?! He must have an ego the size of Russia to even think of something like that.

"Yeah, that big and arrogant guy almost made me fall for him, but, thanks to Sona here." Serafall looked gratefully at her sister. "I`ve escaped him just in time, but he still managed to hurt our reputation badly. So, once I`ve heard that Rias was going to fight him in Rating Game, and given the fact that you are a part of her Peerage, I`ve decided that it was perfect opportunity for some payback." With that said, Serafall`s palm rose and a magical circle appeared, opening the vault, letting out the cold air.

Alex and the others stepped in and before their eyes lied on a pedestal the object that was sealed all this time in the here. Alex`s eyes widened to the most as he recognized this object. He simply couldn`t believe his eyes that _this weapon_ was a real one, not that was made up in a certain MMORPG-universe. Seems like he was proven wrong in assuming that such a creative design was original.

"Correct me if I`m wrong, but… is that a real Frostmourne I`m seeing before me?!" Alex pointed out at the large sword, emitting very powerful aura.

"Yes, it is." Tsubaki answered. "I was surprised myself to find out that House of Sitri owns 71% percent of Blizzard Entertainment and that Lady Serafall was very heavily involved in creation of World of Warcraft. Frostmourne in the game is almost the exact replica of this one, save for several important details."

"You see, Alex." Serafall turned to him. "Frostmourne is actually our family`s sword. It`s the weapon that has been wielded by my own grandfather during the Revolt of Lucifer and it has secured us quite a lot of victories. But, ever since his death, nobody has been able to use it. Not even I had the guts to take it up."

"Why is that?" Alex questioned.

"Unlike the fictional sword, Frostmourne doesn`t devour souls of its wielders and kill with just one touch." Sona explained. "However, this demonic sword is one of the few that is capable of rivaling the Holy Swords, such as Durandal, Excalibur and even Caliburn. Frostmourne is a sword that has a very unique ability to grow in power with his wielder, becoming more and more powerful when his own user grows in power."

"I see." Alex looked again at the demonic sword. "Ever since we`ve entered, I did feel a very powerful aura around him. It`s basically a sword that makes his user push himself even further for more power."

"Yep, but it`s also very powerful and picky in choosing its own wielders." Serafall chinned in. "The reason why I didn`t even try to wield it is because it doesn`t respond to any of the Sitris now. I think it needs to find a new master to wield it`s power."

"And you`ve decided that I`ll be able to wield it?" Alex received a collective nod. "Well, might as well, just give it a try." Forsaken Regalia fully got out in the open, but without Alex`s command. "Galeran, what`s up with you?"

 **"** **Alex, I think that you should try and take up the sword while also using Regalia."** Galeran spoke. **"Listen, Forsaken Regalia possesses not just the ability to absorb all of energy of the enemy, but there is one more that might just help you wield it."**

"Wait, there is another power inside of Regalia?"

 **"** **Yes."** Galeran firmly stated, surprising everyone. **"The ultimate form of Absorbing. It`s simply called Integration. This ability allows the Forsaken Regalia to integrate into the user unique and special powers and abilities of certain persons or objects, or to make user compatible with a specific weapon like Frostmourne. All you need to do is try and take up the weapon, while also absorbing the energy of it. However, I`ll warn you that it`s pretty dangerous and you might end up severely injured."**

"Didn`t stop me before." And with that said, Alex got a hold of the handle.

And in that moment, the blade resonated with the powerful surge of energy and sent it directly to Alex, who was struggling to hold it even in this state. The amount of power this blade was sending was astronomical and he couldn`t help, but scream out of sheer pain and pressure that was put on him, but he didn`t back down. That sword had one hell of an attitude, but Alex wasn`t one of those that gave up easily. After intense minutes, Alex has heard what he really wanted to hear.

 **"** **Frostmourne: Power Integrated!"** Galeran exclaimed and the sword finally gave up and accepted it`s new wielder. **"Congratulations, Alex. This is one powerful sword you now own. From this point onwards, Frostmourne is yours to wield with or without Regalia`s support."**

"Man, it really is heavy though." Alex exclaimed, looking at the details on the sword and wielding it with two hands.

In the next second, a sheath appeared on his left side and Alex sheathed his new sword and turned to the ladies.

"I`ve never thought that Frostmourne would actually find a new master." Sona exclaimed amazed. "How do you feel, by the way?"

"Exhausted, to be honest." Alex wasn`t kidding. "This sword took everything I had in me and if it took even a second longer, I would be a dead man for sure."

"Well, I knew that you would be able to tame this beast." Serafall exclaimed happily. "Now, this blade is yours only and you can do whatever you wish with it. Consider it a payment for your hard work. Now, I`ve got to go. Sona, Tsubaki, please take care of Alex for me."

"As you wish." Both exclaimed and Serafall disappeared in a magical circle, both turned to Alex.

"We`ll drop you off to Rias." Tsubaki said, creating a magical circle for Alex. "Take a break for today. After that stunt, you`ll need to rest up a bit."

"Good idea, thanks." With that, Alex stepped into the circle. "Thanks for everything, girls. I won`t fail your expectations." And with that Alex disappeared, leaving Sona and Tsubaki alone.

"Seems like he really is ready to battle Riser." Tsubaki noted. "What are your predictions, Sona?"

"Well, I think that it won`t be Rias` victory, but rather Alex`s over Riser." Sona smiled at the thought. "And if he does perform well there, perhaps there is a chance that he might receive a public support and get a promotion ahead for beating the undefeated Scion of Phenex family."

"Are you hoping for that because you genuinely want him to get his freedom from Rias and you would have a good position to marry him officially?" Tsubaki could see Sona blush a bit. "Tell me, do you really have feelings for Alex, or is it strictly political for you?"

"Tsubaki, you should know by now, that when it comes to my personal life." Sona had a slight grin on her face. "I don`t mix it with politics. Especially when it comes to the person I do love."

Tsubaki could only nod to that one. After all, she was of the same opinion as Sona on that regard.

* * *

 **Phew… that was something. The longest chapter ever.**

 **Harem news: Tsubaki is in the game.**

 **About the possible peerage: I`ve taken into the consideration all of your suggestions, but I have some more corrections to make. First up, I haven`t watched Bleach as well, so I can`t do characters from there, along with Assassination Classroom and many others I haven`t heard off. Here is the list of anime that I`ve watched and know off that are safe for using: Fate/Stay Night, Death Note, Highschool of the Dead, Gundams, Code Geass, Berserk, Jojo`s Bizarre Adventure, Akame ga Kill, Kill la Kill, RWBY. Also, feel free to use characters from other media as well, like TV or video games.**

 **Other decisions: Vali will be a female (well, might as well just do it), a small rewrite of the previous chapters, as I`ve mentioned earlier, an appearance of a new OC in the next chapters.**

 **Suggest, question, review, I`ll answer all of that.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick note: Vali will stay a guy, but he will play a significant part in Alex`s life. Plus, he`ll have a girlfriend.**

 **Day of the Rating Game. Occult Research Club.**

Alex was standing in the cabinet`s room, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. It would appear that he was taking a nap, but that wasn`t the case. He was as awake as everyone present in here, ready for the upcoming battle. If Alex were to measure their chances, he would say that they held a good advantage in quality and strength against Riser`s numbers. His immortality could be a problem, but Alex was prepped up for it, with Frostmourne at his left side, resting in the sheath, hiding his true power from everyone in the room. Out of those that were in the room, Alex had good confidence in Akeno, Koneko, whose ears and tail was out in the open now, Raynare and even Issei, who did improve a bit over 10 days. Still, that didn`t mean that fight was already secured. No, there were very many variables and even one could lead to their defeat.

Still, that didn`t mean that he himself wasn`t ready for a fight. Oh, he trained like hell for this chance and there was no way he was blowing it. He perfected his existed techniques and developed more, sharpened his combat skills and swordplay with Frostmourne, not to mention his powers with Forsaken Regalia. Now, he was confident that if he were to battle with Riser`s servants, he would give them a death. If previously, he was able to defeat 5 of his Pieces with mild trouble, now he could give a fight to all 15 and have a pretty good chance in beating them, but he wasn`t going to test his luck. No, he was going to fight alongside Rias and her servants, because they could really help him out there, while he would get a good chance to fight Riser himself. This son of a bitch owes Alex 8 years of hell and torture, along with some answers. And Alex was going to get those answers no matter what.

Alex was standing in the cabinet, not listening to the small talk in here. That was, at least, until Issei suddenly asked Alex.

"Hey Alex." At that, Alex opened up his eyes. "What are your plans after this game?"

"Hm?" Alex cocked his brow up. "What kind of a question is that? Be little more specific, Pervy Pants."

"I mean, what are your plans in general." Issei asked carefree. "I mean, you must have a dream or goal to achieve. Like I do!" Issei was almost beaming from the thoughts of his own harem.

"My goal shouldn`t be that hard to figure out, even for you." Alex scoffed a little. "My ultimate goal is to get my freedom back."

Now, that drew everyone`s attention, along with Rias. Issei was confused a bit.

"Wait, when did you become a prisoner of sorts?" He asked obliviously.

"From the day our 'illustrious' leader has revived me as her servant after allowing her fiancée to kill me." Alex reminded Issei and everyone. "Once this child`s play is done, you can bet that I`ll find a way to release myself from that leash."

"Alex, maybe you should be a little more considerate about President`s circumstances." Kiba suggested to Alex. "I can understand your frustration, but it did work out in your favor after all."

"Kiba, don`t mistake my righteous anger over the fact that I was basically manipulated from the beginning with a mild frustration." Alex advised. "We may be friends, but that doesn't change the fact that your King here is just as responsible for my current state as her fiancée that we are here to fight. The single reason why I even agreed to fight in this Game is because Riser owes me more than Rias and there is also the fact that he is pretty much responsible for destroying my whole life."

"Wait, what did that Yakitori do to you?" Issei wanted to know, but a single glare from Alex made him change his mind.

"Regardless we win this or not; you _will_ remain as a Servant of my House and my Pawn." Rias reminded to Alex. "Whether you like it or not, Alex, but a single unofficial Rating Game won`t change your status and you`ll have to stick with us. Besides, it can`t be all that bad. We are now your new family." Rias gave him her signature smile.

"Gremory, call me a member of your family again, and I`ll personally pour Holy Water into your throat." Alex threatened Rias, making her glare at him. "Don`t think that I`ll ever forget your part in all of that. Believe me, once I`m done with Riser, you are going to pay for it as well."

Rias stifled slightly, but remained glaring at Alex. Everyone in the clubhouse could feel the tension in the air and the sources of this tension. It was no secret now what Rias has done to Alex and what was her part in his death. Needless to say, everyone had their own opinions on the matter and regarding Alex`s goal to leave Rias` peerage ASAP after the Game.

Akeno was shocked when she found out about Rias` deceptions and manipulations, considering that half-Fallen Angel had very strong feelings for Alex. She may`ve been Rias` best friend for years and her Queen, but there were some things that Akeno couldn`t simply dismiss, and that was one of those. Honestly, deep down in her heart she really wished that Alex would get his freedom and finally begin living as he wanted and planned, along with accepting her as his mistress. And, she really hoped, that he could actually help her reconnect with her father. Especially after she has learned from Alex about him and how he was looking for her, making his absolute best to find her and bring back.

Raynare was completely on Alex`s side and supported his goal to have his own life, not being under control of Devils or anyone. He has told her of his connections to Grigori and even Azazel himself. He did express his thoughts on visiting the Grigori once he gets through with freeing his soul. And Raynare did say that she wouldn`t leave his side in any case, not because she was his servant, but because she really cared for him. Plus, she did want to get him in bed with her.

Koneko understood Alex and was on with his goal. He did so much to her that she simply couldn`t help but support him on his path to liberation. She finally accepted her real self and reunited with Kuroka, basically making her once broken life complete again. And because of that Koneko, no, Shirone has finally and completely fallen for Alex, now fixated on becoming his mate and baring his children. Kuroka, of course, once she realized that Shirone was now on her chosen mate, resented the idea all together, but, after a bit of a catfight, they came to a certain agreement, that Shirone found agreeable. Now, all she needed to do is to wait and find a way to grow up. Fortunately, Kuroka said that she knew a way to safely and quickly make Shirone`s body develop in accordance with her age. Good thing that Kuroka agreed to perform this procedure once the Game is over. And after that…

Kiba was the most loyal servant of Rias and, despite his seeming good relation with Alex, still was on Rias` side and would stay at her side no matter what. He could understand Alex`s circumstances, but he also knew that President wouldn`t simply revive him as a mere tool, or be a someone that would conspire with killers. She showed Alex kindness and generosity of Gremory family, but all he did was simply disgracing her and abusing her kindness. And if Alex were to continue with his attitude towards Rias, then he would be sure to correct him. If anything, he should be grateful to her and show respect as his King. Issei was of the same opinion as Kiba. Asia simply stayed out of this one, not knowing much about the circumstances of Alex`s revival.

Soon, the group saw the familiar white magic circle and Grayfia appeared out of there. Alex already knew what that meant.

The time has finally come to set things right.

* * *

 **Grigori`s HQ in Underworld.**

Right now, Azazel, current Governor General of the Fallen Angels and a top researcher, developer and expert of Sacred Gears, was simply sitting in his office and drinking his special drink. It wasn`t one that he kept for good days. No, he kept this one on the occasions when he was feeling rather moody, bad or sad. And today was the day when he had all three cases, during which no one of his subordinates would even dare to disturb him. The only few that would come to him in such mood were Vali, Baraqiel, Shemhazai and two other persons that Azazel held in the highest regard and cared the deepest.

There was also someone else that was the most important in Azazel`s entire life. One woman that meant to him more than the entire world and all of its pleasures. Azazel in his lifetime had thousands of women, but only one out of them all made him forget completely of other girls, breasts and booties. Hell, even Gabriel was nothing like her and he officially gave up the goal of seducing her. The time with her was easily the happiest Azazel ever had. And the day when he found her engulfed in flames, body scorched and burning… Never, never had Fallen Angels seen their leader in such deepest sadness and fury over death of one woman. Why was she so important to Azazel?

Because she was one and only official wife of Azazel and a mother of his two children. And right now, Azazel was looking at a photo of their happy family having a great vacation at sea, his wife and kids playing in the water and having so much fun.

"Lucia…" Azazel murmured his dead wife`s name, taking a sip of whiskey. "Almost 15 years now..."

Suddenly, the door in Azazel`s cabinet opened up and said Fallen Angel glared immediately at the person that had the balls, the guts and a death wish to come in so rudely, especially when Azazel specifically told not to disturb him. He was already prepared to throw a killing Light Spear at the intruder, but, once he saw who it was, he decided not to. And he would never, even in his worst, attack the person that came in just now.

After all, it was his daughter.

"Lucina." Azazel looked at the said person, putting away his glass. "What`s up, sweetie?"

Said 'Sweetie', was a young, 17 year old girl with long silver hair, tied up in a single pony tail and silver eyes. Her body was seductive and very appealing to the eye, as expected of Fallen Angel and Azazel`s daughter. Dressed in black and silver attires, Lucina may`ve been a relatively young Fallen Angel, but in terms of power and combat prowess, she was one of the strongest fighters in entire organization and outside of it, having been trained by her father, Shemhazai and Baraqiel since she was merely 5 years old. Despite being raised among Grigori, Azazel mad sure that his girl had at least a relatively normal childhood, despite everything that happened. And Lucina did manage to grow up as kind-hearted, responsible and fiercely loyal to friends and family girl. She was something that Azazel cared for more than his own life and everyone knew what would happen if Lucina were to get hurt. Of course, nowadays Lucina didn`t require her father to kick ass, as she was a ten-winged Fallen Angel and officially 'The Strongest Girl in Grigori'. Needless to say, Azazel was immensely proud his little girl and loved her more than anyone.

Lucina looked at her dad and immediately responded in serious tone.

"Dad, there is something you should see right now." Lucina said in voice that left no compromises.

Azazel knew that look, same as her mother`s. And Fallen Angel knew better than to argue with Lucina, as she was not just persistent, but stubborn and determined in getting what she wanted, either in normal life or in battle. Heck, in her determination persistence, she was practically legendary, not giving up until she gets what she wants in the end. That`s exactly how she managed to make Vali fall for her and become her official boyfriend. That, and the fact that literally had to beat him senseless and then practically rape him afterwards. The result: Azazel was crying manly tears, Vali and Lucina were an official couple for three months now.

Azazel simply sighed and rose up, following his daughter out of his office and moving towards the recreational room, where higher ups were resting up, watching TV and other stuff. It was also the place where Azazel found Vali and Baraqiel watching the 70 inch plasma-wide screen TV, connected to 750 channels, including Netflix, of course, but with no 3D function, because it was a stupid gimmick. Azazel looked at the trio and decided to simply ask.

"Okay, what`s this all about?" Azazel wanted to know why he was brought here.

"Vali has just stumbled upon a live broadcast of an unofficial Rating Game." Baraqiel said, pointing at the silver haired youth. "I think you might want to see it."

Azazel cocked a brow up, surprised that his oldest friend has suggested him to do so. Sighing, Governor General looked at the screen. And in the next second his eyes almost popped up out of his head. On the TV, transmitted for a closed audience, was shown Rias Gremory`s peerage, all prepped up for a fight. But the eyes of the entire room were fixated on a single person in this whole group. A raven haired youth, wearing fully black coat and black pants, complete with military boots. On his left side rested demonic sword, handle of which was shaped in form of diablo`s head, length in 133 in cm. Even covered in clothing, it was clear that this man was very well built. Out of the entire group, it was clear that this guy was someone not to be messed with. Azazel finally spoke.

"Alex?!" He shouted almost. "Just what the heck is going there?!"

"Seems like Gremory girl is engaging Riser Phenex in a Rating Game." Vali simply explained, looking curiously at Alex. "And Alex, as a part of her peerage, engages Riser`s harem as well. Hm…" Vali trailed off a little, observing carefully Alex. "I must admit, he has most certainly buckled up from the last time I saw him, and not just physically. I wouldn`t mind testing out just how strong has he become." Vali said with a grin, but then got a slapped at the back of his head by Lucina.

"Is there anything else, aside fighting, coursing through that head of yours?" Lucina asked with a glare.

"Aside from you and only you, nope." Vali answered, getting Lucina`s 'You are off the hook' look, but then turned to the screen. "But still, Alex really has changed a lot. Just one look at him and I can tell that it`s better not to mess with him."

"Yeah, he really is intimidating." Lucina agreed, crossing her arms. "Also, is that Frostmourne in the sheath? Why would he bring a copy of game`s sword into it."

"That`s not a cheap copy, Lucina." It was now Shemhazai, who entered the room unnoticed. "The sword that Alexander has is a real one. Frostmourne is one of the 6 Cursed Demonic Weapons, created to destroy their main counterparts, Holy Swords. Out of the 6, this sword is famous for his immense and overwhelming power, capable of destroying any sword of Excalibur level if wielded by a capable fighter. And that`s not to mention his power of ice magic, giving Frostmourne the power to freeze anything and anyone."

"Sounds like this thing is really famous, but why haven`t I heard about it?" Lucina questioned.

"Because it was considered to be long lost and forgotten." Baraqiel explained. "It`s last wielder was Glacer Sitri, a grandfather of the current Leviathan. I`ve fought him during the Babylon Tower`s Fall and have witnessed that man`s death during the Fall, but before that, he singlehandedly killed about 300 Angels during that battle. After that Frostmourne didn`t appear in Great War or afterwards. That is, until now."

While everyone was discussing Alex`s new weapon, Azazel was far more fixated on Alex himself and just how much has he changed. He definitely has changed a lot over the past month, he seemed much more powerful. Seems like he wasn`t sitting on his ass doing nothing, but was training like a madman to get stronger and stronger. Kid always had a drive in him, but now… it seemed like Alex has turned his drive to get stronger into a lifeway. And that look… Azazel knew well those eyes.

Those were the eyes of someone who was about get loose of all control and simply kill somebody.

"Shem." Azazel suddenly called out his adviser, drawing everyone`s attentions. "Give me their power levels. Both of the teams."

"On it." Shem`s eyes flared up for a second and then stopped. "Most of the Riser`s Pawns are less than 1000. His knights are 2000, one in the armor, and 1500, with a big sword. Rooks are equally 2700. Bishop in kimono has 1650, but the second one is around 12000 and is a Phenex herself. As for the Queen, she is at 11000. And Riser… 29000."

"Doesn`t sound too intimidating to me." Vali chinned in. "What`s with Gremory`s team?"

"They may lack quantity, but they make it up with quality." Shemhazai stated. "Pawn with Boosted Gear has about 900, with capacity to grow stronger and stronger. Asia Argento is 700, but her Twilight Healing makes her far more valuable as a healer then a combatant. Knight is at 3700. Rook and Raynare have 6000 and 6150. As for Akeno… 20000." Shem was actually impressed, along with Baraqiel. "Rias Gremory has 18000, so she is weaker than her Queen and that might play a bad joke with her."

"And what of Alex?" Lucina asked right away.

"Hm… Interesting." Shemhazai suddenly stated. "Alexander`s power level is at mere 2000, but I can sense that he has far more than that in him, far and far more."

"He must be suppressing it." Vali noted. "A good move, easily fool all those that rely too much on energy sensing."

"My thoughts exactly." Shem agreed. "If I were a betting men, I would say that Alex`s real power hinges in between 25000 and 40000, or probably even higher."

Azazel noted that all and simply sat and decided to watch this. He was now _very interested_ to see just how well this little crimson princess will do against that douchbag of a Phenex. Or rather, how would Alex do in this match.

And Fallen Angel was about to be treated to a good scene of the first skirmish between Riser`s servants and Alex.

* * *

 **Battle Dimension. Gymnasium.**

Alex`s frame moved to the left, dodging an incoming flaming kick from Riser`s Rook, then he ducked back, escaping a staff of a Pawn girl, and then he was forced to jump back to avoid already familiar to him twin Pawns with their lovely chainsaws. All of that was executed in a nick of time and he escaped the any damage that could`ve been given to him, so he simply stood as if he was on a minor walk or vacation, but in reality his whole body was combat ready and waiting for a real battle to start. These girls were sent by Riser in hopes of taking out some of Rias` more important pieces, but all they found was a single Pawn waiting for them here, one that had sent 2 of them and 3 other girls into hospital beds until Phenex Tears were used to speed up their healing. And the one that their lord wishes to be destroyed completely. And Alex had a feeling that those ladies didn`t learn the lesson the last time.

The initial plan called for Koneko, Issei and Alex to go to the gym and take it under the control, with Kiba and Raynare standing in the rear and protecting the school from the woods, and have Asia and Akeno with Rias. However, Alex objected and gave them his own plan, much to Rias` dismay. He went into the gym alone, knowing that if he were to encounter any enemy, he would have a very good chance of beating her. As for the rear, Koneko and Kiba were guarding the school from woods, as they had a much better worked out teamwork and knew each other as close friends. Akeno and Raynare were staying up in the skies, prepared to support either side that was losing ground or launch an attack of their own. Issei was with Rias and Asia, powering up to his maximum and serving as a reserve force. Alex`s plan was based on playing on the defense first, drawing in the enemy`s first sorties and destroying them in blitzkrieg fashion. That would give them an upper hand and force Riser to deploy all of his forces in the open. Along with that, once the woods and gym were secured, Akeno would set them ablaze, destroying all cover for the enemy and securing all the routes at which their base, while also launching an offence to the Riser, bringing a battle to him, with Rias and the other two pieces going in close to give Issei a promotion to Queen and evening up the chances. In the meantime, Alex, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Raynare would deal with the remaining pieces and then there would only Riser left standing. Only for Alex to deal a final blow in this battle, as he made it clear as day that out of all people here he has the means to deal with the prick. He hopped that everyone would be on their guard and do their best. As for him, he had to first deal with these gals here.

Alex smirked at them and spoke up.

"You must be in a hurry to die." Alex could see their anger growing. "I`ve already took down those 2 lolis and 3 other of your friends all by myself. Do you honestly think that you can win here?"

"We shall not back down no matter what." Chinese girl, Rook, said. "Lord Riser has specifically ordered all of us to kill you on sight as the primary target, and we shall carry out this task in the name of our King!" And with that, they`ve all launched another assault on Alex.

"Yare Yare Daze…" And with that, Alex launched himself into the action.

In the blink of an eye, he was near of the Rook lady, who got startled at the look of absolute devoid of mercy in Alex`s eyes. She was not a warrior, but a martial artist-wannabe. In one swift punch in her abdomen, Alex knocked the air out her and she fell on to the ground, clutching her stomach and coughing out blood and feeling how her lungs were getting filled with blood and organs damaged. She was feeling that this punch wasn`t strong physically, but it was the immediate aftereffect that was giving her so much suffering. She was right on that one, because it was Black`s secret technique that he developed from Phantom Hand. That was his Shadow Fist, technique, utilizing concentrating energy in fist and, at the contact, sending Power of Annihilation in burst inside of enemy body, damaging his organs and lungs most importantly.

Next up were the twins with their chainsaws ready and waiting to be put in action. Alex`s left palm moved to the right, straightened up and his signature White Slicer formed up from it. The killing gleam was in the eyes of those idiots and their saws went down at him as they jumped upwards. Alex waited just for the right moment and once the chainsaws were about to cut him, his left palm went up and left, cutting the machines without any problems and destroying them. Twins were shocked at that, as they didn`t remember him being this good the last time, as he did get hit twice by them. Their shock was short lived, because they both were caught by their throats by Alex as they were closing on him in the fall. And in that moment, both of them realized that they should`ve retired from the start. Alex simply smiled sinisterly and looked at the scared girls, seeing absolute fear in their eyes.

"Muda Muda Muda Muda…" Was all that Alex said before bashing their heads together at full speed and strength of the impact, causing severe head trauma and probably brain damage.

Once he saw them going numb, he simply sent them back to the Chinese Rook flying. The last one remaining with small Pawn with a staff, who was now shaking in fear and stepping backwards, not wanting to fight Alex after seeing her comrades being so brutally beaten. She saw a clear killing intent in Alex`s eyes and she really didn`t wanted to get killed by him. She finally gave up her last remaining pieces of courage and turned her back to Alex and get the hell out of the gym, but, at that very moment, she suddenly felt her entire flashing in front of her eyes. And in the next moment, she noticed that she couldn`t feel her entire body and fell down on to the ground. Behind her, Alex put down his right hand, which had his finger pointed at the girl just now. That was his long-range attack just now, Zero Beam, compressed energy is fired from the finger at astonishing speed and hitting the target`s specific points. In this case, that was her spine, which Zero Beam had penetrated and caused a complete shutdown of her nervous system. Physiology is such a great thing to know.

With gym now being secured, Alex now proceeded to move out of the building, until his suddenly wasn`t engulfed in the flames of an erupted explosion, taking out the entire gym.

* * *

 **Student Council Room. During the fight.**

Sona and Tsubaki were witnessing the whole Rating Game at the screens f their monitors, discussing the tactics and strategies of the battle, and paying extra attention to Alex.

"I must say, having Hyoudou stay behind was a good decision as he is useless without power ups. Only after he gets enough power he can become a really valuable piece." Tsubaki commented. "And having Koneko and Kiba guard the woods is also a very good idea, as those two are perfect in working together and can take down any enemy in synchronized moves. As for Akeno and Raynare as their support and immediate reserve is also a tactically good choice, as it also saves them from an early start and grants Rias the opportunity to deploy them at the right moment. All and all, it seems Alex has placed all of the pieces were they should be."

"Indeed." Sona agreed, now watching a battle between Alex and Riser`s pieces in gym. "Hm, he hasn`t activated his Sacred Gear yet. Either he is getting overconfident, or he saves it for the later." Sona just saw Alex use his Shadow Fist on Rook. "Huh, was it just a mere punch that made her drop on knees so fast?"

"Doubtful, I guess it`s one of Alex`s newest moves." Tsubaki guessed, observing how White Slicer cut through chainsaws and Alex grabbed the twins, smashing their head in a conclusion. "His Slicer is nothing short of impressive. Also, those 'Muda Muda Muda Muda…', he must be really getting a kick out of trolling his enemies."

"Perhaps, or he just uses psychology against his enemies." Sona remarked, seeing Alex`s Zero Beam cripple last remaining piece. "A compressed energy shot from a fingertip… I`m impressed that he took my advice about adding a long-range attack to his arsenal. Also, he must`ve been aiming at that girl`s spine from the beginning. It`s a bit cruel, but effective."

"Riser and his Peerage have defiantly deserved it, if you ask me." And then, both of them saw Alex going ablaze in the middle of an explosion that completely destroyed the gym.

"ALEX!" Both girls shouted out.

* * *

 **Battle Dimension.**

Yubelluna was checking out her work. A surprise and absolutely destructive attack that had absolutely destroyed the gymnasium and that pesky little Pawn with it. There may`ve been her allies, but those little girls were nothing more, but a distraction to keep Alexander occupied long enough for Yubelluna get ready and kill him. She didn`t care much for those pests that her lord sent in there, as they were simple servants for Riser and he could always find others to take up their place. But Yubelluna was his Queen, his most prized piece and strongest soldier, his right hand. And she would do anything for her lord, including killing without even asking. Not that she needed to be asked, anyway. As she took another glance on burning building, she smiled and decided to turn her attention towards the woods, where another 3 useless Pawns were defeated in just under a minute. Seriously, were those whores not capable of killing a bunch of…

"Was that your best shot?" Yubelluna`s eyes widened as she heard that accursed voice. "If it really was, then I`m fairly disappointed." Riser`s Queen looked down at the burning ruins, only to see something that made her eyes widen in shock.

The flames that were engulfing the entire place were now moving towards the center of the ruins, as if summoned by something or someone. In the matter of seconds, all of the flames and fires that were ruling this place were nowhere to be found. However, in the middle of the ruins, stood Alex Black, his body not even grazed by flames or by debris from ruin, his black coat replaced with white and blue one, with gauntlets, metal boots and armor. His Forsaken Regalia was active and it`s holder was along with it.

"H-how… I-Impossible, that attack was 5 times more powerful than the one used to kill you in the first place! No useless filth like you could survive that!" Yubelluna freaked out.

"If you honestly believed that I would fall for that same trick twice, then you must be either simply dumb, or be a degenerate whore." Alex scoffed. "Pick your poison."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Angry Queen shouted, sending out several explosive waves at Alex.

Black merely put on his combat face and prepared himself for the impact. The waves landed all around him, creating massive explosions and shockwaves. It would`ve done some damage to him, if he didn`t wanted that dumbass to just that. Truth to be told, her explosives generated so much energy, that it was simply too much to look over. And Alex, despite having quite enough of magical power as it is, decided not to get overly confident and use his enemy`s generosity for his own benefit.

 **"** **Absorb!"** And in the next second, all of the energy that was generated by those explosions was sucked inside of Alex`s body, granting him an even greater boost and extra energy to spare against his enemy.

Yubelluna looked in complete shock as Alex stood there completely fine and without even a scratch. However, she could feel that there was something completely different about him. And then she understood what was different. It was his power.

It was now much higher than expected. All because of her own arrogance.

Alex looked up in the sky to see Yubelluna shaking with fear and fury. Good, just what he wanted that bitch to feel. He hasn`t forgotten that it was her explosion that killed him. And he knew how to hold a grudge and how to make people pay for messing with him. And she messed up with him big time. It was time to get some payback. In one swift jump, Alex`s devil wings came out and he flew right at Yubelluna at the maximum speed. Riser`s Queen quickly came back from the shock and started shooting her explosive waves at him, missing badly as Alex was dodging all of them, while still closing in on her. He needed to get as close as he could, because revenge isn`t something that can be served from a distance.

It must be an intimate act.

In a next second, Alexander finally reached Yubelluna, who was now trying her best to escape, and grabbed her by a wrist and turned to him, placing her face right next to his. Both of his hands now moved to her head, holding her without too much effort, as Yubelluna was paralyzed by fear. The look in Alex`s eyes was enough to make anyone crawl in fear, her included. And then… he smiled.

"Have a taste of your medicine." Alex simply said, Regalia`s orbs flared up.

 **"** **Release!"** And in the next second, all of the stored energy that was inside of Alexander sent directly through his hands inside of Yubelluna, going all the way from her head to her toes.

All of that released energy: kinetic, fire, heat, magic… All went out inside of her in a bursting motion, like one flash, tarnishing all of her body with so much strain and pain. Her brain went dead in the first second, followed by her heart and rest of the organism, destroying all of it completely. Her death came in just one second, but that second was the most painful and agonizing in her life, unbearable and unimaginable. And once blood started to stream out of the eyes and nose, Alex simply let loose of the dead meat, making it fall onto the ground.

"Pathetic, I guess she was good in other area of job." Alex turned towards the school. "Now, should I go after the big guy now, or help others to deal with the rest of his brothel?"

"Alex!" Black turned around to see Akeno and Raynare flying towards him with worried expressions.

"Akeno, Ryanare." Alex nodded to both of them, noticing after wards that something had been caught in his little finger. "Hm, what`s that?" Alex took into his hand a vile with red substance.

"That`s Phoenix Tears, a potion that is capable of restoring health and energy in second`s notice." Akeno explained, looking at the dead body of Yubelluna. "We should`ve known that they would bring those here. Better keep for yourself, Alex. You might end up needing it more than anyone of us."

Alex nodded in confirmation and put this thing in safe keeping, turning back to the battlefield. He noticed Kiba and Koneko moving forward to the field. Alex scanned the surrounding area on possible power levels. And there were a lot of them; all of the remaining pieces were definatly deployed there. And one particular was a real powerhouse out of them all there. Her aura was practically the same as Riser`s, but weaker and not as developed. Black suspected that they might have to deal with another Phenex on their hands. Alex turned his head to Akeno and Raynare.

"Akeno, scorch this entire tree line with your lightning." Alex commanded. "Hold nothing back. Their entire brothel is in there. Raynare, support the duo down there."

"On it!" Both girls said at the same time and Raynare shot down to the ground, warning the pair about what Akeno was about to do.

And in the next second, Akeno, grinning like an ultimate sadist she is, sent down to earth her new holy Lightning, scorching and sending to blazes the entire forest. A real sadist smile was on Akeno`s face and her giggling could be heard as she was getting as hot as hell fro, using such powerful form of lightning. After coming in terms with her heritage and finally letting go of her hatred and anger towards her father Baraqiel, Akeno managed of the next day give Alex a run for his money with her newly found power to produce Holy Lightning, just like own father. Black explained that it happened because Akeno has finally admitted who she really was and didn`t detest it, but simply was herself now, which allowed her to tap to her Fallen Angel`s powers, granting her the ability to use this form of lightning. Alex had to really struggle to stand his ground in a battle with this form of lightning, as he Akeno had only recently discovered this power, but her innate abilities and natural talent with usage of said element was simply amazing. If she were to continue progressing like that, then Baraqiel might just have retire. Besides that, Black had to admit to himself that while Akeno was sometimes… terrifying him with her sadistic tendencies, seeing her having fun and being herself felt good. Plus her 4 black wings were simply gorgeous.

'Baraqiel, old man, you can be damn proud of your daughter.'

* * *

 **Grigori`s HQ in Underworld. In the mean time.**

 **"** **That youngster has Forsaken Regalia on him?!"** Albion suddenly clicked in, seeing how Alex stood in the middle of burning ruins, sucking in the flames. **"I haven`t seen it in ages. To think, that my own brother would eventually end up serving to those Gremories. However, I will admit that he has a very good control over his powers. Galeran must`ve been pushing the kid through and through his limits nonstop."**

"Albion, are you sure it`s Forsaken Regalia there?" Lucina asked curiously.

 **"** **Of course. That`s my brother`s Absorption used down there."** Albion confirmed. **"Unlike my Divine Dividing, Forsaken Regalia absorb any energy that I come into contact with, doesn`t matter what energy it is, he`ll absorb it and give it to his user. And right now, Alexander is using Forsaken Regalia after obtaining the Second Liberation, which grants him the power to absorb all energy that surrounds him, regardless of a physical contact. That`s how he managed to survive and absorb all of flames here."**

"Sounds like Alex might just be a pretty good opponent to battle." Vali grinned. "Wouldn`t you agree, Albion."

 **"** **Don`t even think about it, Vali."** Albion suddenly warned his host. **"We Dragons may be competitive as a race, but we cherish our families more than anything. For us, safety and happiness of our mates and hatchlings is the top priority and bonds between brothers and sisters are just as strong. Galeran and I were born in just 2 days difference and I`m the older one of us, and I do cherish my bond with Galeran as my closest sibling alive. Besides that, if I, a White Dragon Emperor, were to attack not just my own brother, but also one of four Dragon Emperors, a Northern Dragon Emperor none the less, I could kiss my reputation goodbye and mark any dragon I meet as an enemy."**

"Care to elaborate?" Vali suddenly was interested.

 **"** **Ddraig and I may be Heavenly Dragons and strongest Dragons that have existed in this world, but that didn't mean that we were the ruling class among our kin."** Albion began. **"As you all know, we are very fierce and competitive, acknowledging only strongest as our leaders. That`s how Dragon Kings were selected, through battling. However, even our race requires order to exist and if each Dragon King were to be granted full freedom of actions, our race would`ve died long ago. In order to keep that from happening, 4 most powerful and wisest Dragons, more powerful than any Dragon Kings, are placed to govern a specific region with our nesting grounds, basically placing them as main protectors of our birthplaces, as our nesting grounds are absolutely prohibited from being used as battlegrounds. Along with that, each of those Dragons acts as a main ruler of the clans that are in the region and maintains peace between entrusted clans and other clans that are ruled by other 3 Dragons. These Dragons are known as Dragon Emperors, our rulers and protectors of our future. All Dragon Emperors maintain peace between themselves by a policy of collective protection, meaning that if someone were to attack or even kill a Dragon Emperor, that would mean that this attacker is Dragon`s sworn enemy and it`s our duty to kill him, regardless whether he is another Dragon or one of the other races. Galeran was a Northern Dragon Emperor, governing the region that was our birthplace once, along with maintaining order among Dragons and keeping a very close eye on other races, making sure that those pests don`t try to do something that would affect the clans. Needless to say, each of the Dragon Emperors is just behind me and Ddraig in terms of power and Galeran is someone I consider to be my equal in terms of power and strength."**

"I never would`ve imagined that Dragons would have such an interesting political structure." Shemhazai noted, turning to the screen where has been absorbing Yubelluna`s explosions without any trouble. "Mind if ask you, how did Galeran ended up inside Sacred Gear, if you don`t mind my question."

 **"** **That happened when your former jackass boss heard about Galeran and his knowledge about energy manipulation, along with vast knowledge of other races and stuff."** Albion growled. **"So, your God sent an envoy to Galeran to make him come on Heaven`s side. Galeran, being a Dragon Emperor and a maintainer of peace among clans and with other races, refused and believed that this would sparkle a war, which he didn`t wanted. After that, your boss sent one of his top Seraphs to force Galeran to sign up for Heaven, which ended in battle between Galeran and that Seraph. While powerful and mighty, that Angel managed to defeat my brother and bring his essence to God, who then trapped it in Forsaken Regalia. After that, I took over temporarily as ruler and was about to summon the other Dragons to destroy Heavens for good, but then Galeran`s son and the current Northern Dragon Emperor, Reiran, gave me my brother`s final order to not even attempt to attack the Heaven and the Seraph that took him. I and the others obliged, but I still held a grudge against that damned Angel and have sought to settle a score with him. When I`ve finally managed to find him, he revealed to me that Galeran had anticipated that I might do something like that and he revealed to me that it was Galeran`s own decision to go after the God assured him that no other Dragon would be later used as a material for creation of Sacred Gears. Needless to say, your jackass boss didn`t keep his word, and in the end, it came to bite him in the ass."**

"Albion, just who was that Angel that managed to defeat your brother?" Vali asked. "I simply can`t imagine seeing someone you consider your equal being defeated by a mere Seraph."

"True, unless it was one of God`s Hands." Baraqiel reminded about the two strongest angels in history, watching how Alex released stored energy from the blasts into Devil`s body and seemingly destroyed it from the inside. "Only one of them had the power to challenge a Dragon Emperor."

 **"** **It was one of his Hands."** Albion stated. **"His Right Hand, Lucifer."**

"I see." Val understood what he meant.

"Quite ironic, if you ask me." Lucina chinned in, looking at Alex talking with two Fallen Angels. "Hold on a minute. Isn`t that Akeno, Baraqiel? And she has two sets of wings? I thought she detested our kin."

"Alex must`ve changed her mind." Azazel finally spoke up. "He has this affect on people around him." And then Azazel saw Akeno firing her own Holy Lightning. "My God, the girl doesn`t mess around! She almost as good as you, Baraqiel, at it."

Said Fallen Angel was watching in awe how his own daughter was bringing down the thunder, destroying the entire forest and anyone who was inside of it. He couldn`t help but feel immensely proud of her and for the first time since Akeno`s birth, Baraqiel began to cry his manly tears out of the pride in his little girl. Everyone just saw one of the most prideful and fiercest warriors of Grigori cry.

Needless to say, that left a long lasting impact.

* * *

 **Battle Dimension.**

The forest has been completely obliterated and anyone who wasn`t fast enough was scorched with Holy Lightning and sent out into the infirmary, or morgue. Alex checked down on the ground and saw that only four of Riser`s pieces managed to escape from the forest, but all were pretty weak, so he didn`t worry much as the ground team of Koneko, Kiba and Raynare could take care of them no problem. Akeno still felt the kick out of such destruction.

"Oh my, I`ve never felt myself so good." She stated with a sultry smile. "Do you mind if I destroy something else? How about them? They look like they could use some punishment." Akeno pointed at the remaining Riser`s pieces, who were now facing the ground team.

"Let the others finish them off. No need to waste your Holy Lightning on- MOVE AWAY!" Alex suddenly pushed Akeno out of the way, producing his most powerful shield and protecting him and Akeno from incoming fire blasts.

Once the assault was stopped, Alex looked at the person who sent those. Higher and a little to the left of him, was a young girl dressed in a fashionable classic pink dress, sporting twin blond pigtails and flaming wings out of her back. Alex could see that this was another Phenex that he sensed. And she certainly was pissed.

"Who the heck do you think you are?!" She yelled at them in high pitch voice, making Alex wish he had earplugs. "Who gave you a right to fire that damned lightning?! It almost killed me right there! And what gives you the right to be winning against my brother here?!"

"My oh my, what a spoiled little girl we have here." Akeno commented in her usual fashion. "Mind if I give her some punishments? I think she needs to be disciplined a little."

"No, she is mine." Alex firmly stated, Akeno seriously nodding and lowering down to the others. "I can sense that you are the strongest Riser`s piece, along with your Phoenix powers. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Oh? Are you going to ask for mercy now, filth?" Girl asked mockingly. "Also, you can`t address me like I`m from the same class as you are. I`m Lady Ravel Phenex, younger sister of my illustrious brother Riser and his Bishop."

"As I`ve thought, he really did bring his younger sister into this." Alex commented with a scuffle. "Tell me, are you fighting for your brother because he forced you to do so, or is it your own decision?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? And what will it mean to you, stained filth?"

"Might surprise you here, but I have some serious issues with bringing families into fights." Alex informed Ravel. "And, while we are at it, just what gives you the right to call me filth anyway? I have a feeling it has something to do with your brother trying to kill me."

"Pfft, you don`t even know your own place in this world?!" Ravel laughed mockingly at Alexander, not noticing how his white aura began to be unleashed. "Fine, I`ll indulge you for this one. You are nothing more but a stinking runaway slave, that`s who you are! Didn`t you know that your mother was my brother`s first Queen and they were actually engaged?"

"What?!" Alex tried his best to sort that through his mind. "You don`t expect me to believe in this bullshit, do you?"

"Oh, then how about this. Your mother had long silver hair, same color eyes, was very well versed in many languages and had medallion made of platinum." Ravel informed Alex, shocking him. "Looks like it really was your mommy. I`ve seen her on some pictures and my mother had told me about her. She may`ve been my brother`s fiancée and Queen, but in reality, she was nothing more but a slave to do all our biddings, as she was sold to us by Sirzechs Lucifer himself."

'The current Lucifer was an owner of my mother?! Just what the hell does that all mean?!'

"Your mommy should`ve been grateful to be able to serve us and be a loving wife to my illustrious brother, but then she decided that she had enough and ran away into the human`s world." Ravel continued. "And by doing so, she deliberately became a Stray Devil, meaning that she basically put a bounty on herself till the end of her life and on all of her offsprings. That`s right, you are nothing more but a filthy brat of a Stray Devil, carrying inside of you the sin for betraying our glorious House and tarnishing my brother Riser`s name, as you are, as a child of Stray, now also carry her crimes along with the crime of being born, for which you should`ve paid with your life like your whore of a mother and that filthy little bratty sister of yours."

Alex simply couldn`t find any words to fit in, as his mind was going blank. But Ravel didn`t stop here.

"You probably don`t even know the real name of your slut of a mother, do you?" Ravel continued mocking him. "Her name was Lucia Lucifuge, a younger sister to Strongest Queen Grayfia Lucifuge, a Stray Devil that birthed two brats and a whore that screamed like pig when my glorious brother scorched her to nothing." And after that Ravel began to laugh like a maniac at the seemingly broken Alexander.

"My mother… Lucifuge… Grayfia… Stray… Slave… Scorched by your brother…" Alex was muttering in bewilderment, until he suddenly gripped his fists, aura beginning to rise to the extreme levels.

His whole life, his entire life was ruined all because of that. His mother… was a Devil, but she escaped just to be away from those slavers. They`ve turned her into a thing to amuse them and treated as such. She was sold by Lucifer as a thing, treated by Phenex family as thing, and then… once she had settled down and hoped to live a normal life, they`ve returned to kill not only her, but him and his little sister Lucina as well. Those sons of bitches… they`ve stole away from him 8 years of his life and his mother.

'Sirzechs Lucifer and Riser Phenex.' Alex mentally said. 'I`ll make you both pay for this WITH YOUR DAMNED LIVES!'

"You bastards… You`ve turned my mother into a slave for your own amusement!" Alex began to scream, aura flaring like never before, causing winds to gust around. "You`ve made her into nothing more but a slave: sold her, berated, mocked and more! And because of that, because of your brother, because of your whole damned house, because of that cursed Lucifer… I`LL OBLITERATE THEM ALL!"

At that very moment, the very skies and ground had shattered from the released energy, flaring out of Alexander. Ravel stopped laughing and now looked in shock and horror how said filth was emitting such powerful aura. She reached out with her sensing and… impossible…

'That can`t be right! His power… it`s…'

But Ravel couldn`t finish as she was blasted away by Alex`s waves of Annihilation, penetrating her and leaving her badly injured, even beyond her still developing regeneration. And in the next moment, she was sent away from the field. Alexander at that moment, let out a shout of pure and utter rage, aura reflecting his fury, as it was sending out the blasts and lightning, destroying everything around. Rias and her Peerage were now forced to take cover and be blasted away by Alexander. And then said Devil had felt it, something that he felt was always missing in him. Something that he didn`t even realize was missing until he got it back. His nature, his true self, his heritage… it was back with him. As Alex descended upon the roof, it was now obvious that this was no longer the same human that was resurrected by Rias Gremory. On the roof stood a creature of power and might, white aura emitting from him. His eyes were no longer the color of emerald, but cold and empty as silver that took place, as he once had. From dark as night, his hair was now the same color as they originally were of silver colors. Alex turned his gaze to the man on the opposite side of the roof. Riser saw how that seemingly worthless Stray brat has changed and now he saw the true form of this creature. And he couldn`t help but cover in fear as he sensed the energy of the First Devil emitting from him, the same one he had desired and wished to possess. It was the sole reason he wished to bed that filthy Lucifuge girl, even though she had no power of such, but he was certain that her children would have it.

The Power of Annihilation, that her father possessed. The Power of Lucifer.

And now, that youth had it.

Alexander Black was gone now…

But Alexander Lucifer was born once again.

* * *

 **Well… Shit.**

 **Next time: Riser vs. Lucifer. Alexander gets his reward…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle Dimension.**

Rage, fury, anger… all of those emotions that Alex was feeling just up to a moment ago were gone now. Not calmed, but they`ve culminated into a whole new one, one that has no name and is far greater than any of those three apart. And that emotion had released something that dwelled inside of Alexander from the very birth, but was lost to him very shortly. That was, until his first seal was broken and Power of Annihilation was unleashed by him on Rias, all because of the anger he felt for manipulating him. It was his catalyst to release this power, the power that Galeran had informed him, belonged to none other but Lucifer himself, the man that revolted against God and even slay him in the Great War. Alex didn`t give much of a though on how he could ever obtain such power, focused far more on his goals of defeating Riser and freeing himself.

But now, after Riser`s little sister had explained to him everything, all that he didn`t know about his mother and her relations with those Devils… The curtains had fallen, revealing Alex the truth about himself.

He was a Devil by birth, a child of Lucia Lucifuge, in whose veins ran a blood of none other, but Lucifer, The First Devil and Devil Emperor himself, as she was his daughter, a direct descendent. And through this blood, Alexander had inherited Lucifer`s power, the power that was finally fully unleashed and under his direct control. Alex had learned from Sona that Lucifer`s most loyal servants was Lucifuge family, made up from Extra Devils, who served him with dignity and honor, and it was said that Lucifer favored the Lucifuge family more than other of his underlings and even over his official wife Lilith, as, by the time he ruled over Underworld for a millennia, he taken the last remaining member of Lucifuge family, Alexandra Lucifuge, as his new wife and divorcing Lilith. In their marriage Alexandra birthed two daughters, Grayfia and Lucia, and one son, Euclid. And when Great War was coming to a close and an Anti-Satan Faction rose up to fight, Grayfia joined forces with Sirzechs Gremory, while Lucia Lucifer remained on side with her brothers Euclid and Rizevim and their parents, fighting even against her own older sister for their sakes. In the end, however, Lucifer and Alexandra were killed, but she bought enough time for her brothers to escape, sacrificing herself in the process, dying on a battlefield.

Or so official history would have you believe…

In reality, she was defeated, captured by the same man that married her older sister, sold out to the Phenex family, forced to be their slave and a fiancée to their younger son, forced to do their biddings and endure sufferings. And when she finally escaped to the human realm, to have a peaceful life away from Devils, they came after her… Leaving a motherless son behind to watch how his house was engulfed in flames, where his mother and little sister were staying, burning and suffocating to their deaths.

And now, this son, this motherless child, has returned, carrying in him the memory of his mother and legacy of his grandfather. The blood of Lucifer is calling to him and he heeds it, relinquishing all of human that was once in him, embracing his true nature of a Devil.

Truly, Alexander Black was now gone, replaced by Alexander Lucifer, son of Lucia Lucifer, grandson of Lucifer.

And now he was after vengeance.

Alex`s white aura seemingly died down and went all inside of him, but his new features remained. Instead of unstable gaze, there was a stern one, complete and cold. Rage wasn`t blinding him, but feeding him. Alex knew how to control his emotions and he did just now, channeling them in the right direction. Alex`s right hand fell onto the Frostmourne`s handle, driving the blade away from the sheath and out in the open. Silver-haired Devil now began to walk straight towards the man who was responsible for his mother`s death. Cold, emotionless expression was on his face, but it only covered the unimaginable cluster of emotions and power flowing inside of him.

Riser had regained his normal composure and looked directly at the boy, with a mocking and arrogant expression.

"So, a little Stray brat had finally learned a sad bad truth of his mother."Riser spoke. "Huh, I guess it must`ve been a shock for a filth like you, to find out that Riser had bedded your worthless mother."

Alex didn`t answer, irritating Riser by seeming lack of response, keeping walking towards the immortal.

"Would like to know something else? I`ve fucked your mother more times than any other of my girls." Riser revealed to Alex. "I`ve had her at least five times a day, bending her over and using her as my whore all the time. By the time she had escaped, she was nothing more but a pathetic receiver of my semen. In fact, she might`ve been pregnant with you when she escaped…" Riser laughed mockingly, looking directly at Alexander. "How does it feel to know that you might be of Riser`s blood yourself?!"

Alex didn`t even flinch, reaching the half point of the roof and continuing on walking towards Riser, grip on Frostmourne tightened. Riser couldn`t understand, why was that brat so calm about it, despite being in mindless rage just a few minutes ago. And that stare… It was making the immortal Riser shiver. Shouting out in irritation, Riser raised his hand and a powerful fireball formed up.

"Say something, you brat!" He sent the projectile at Alexander, flying at full speed.

The fire had almost reached Alexander, but in the last second, Frostmourne shot right up wards, cutting the fireball in half, two parts disintegrating in mere seconds. Dark blue glow appeared in Frostmourne`s eyes, resonating with Alex`s emotions. Lucifer stopped just 5 meters away from Riser and looked at him.

"Is that all you`ve got?" That was all that Alex said.

"What?!" Riser only got more aggravated and began to send a valley of fireballs at Alexander, all as powerful as the first one.

It seemed as if Alex would be engulfed in those flames and completely destroyed, even with Frostmourne at his side. However, he didn`t come all this was just to die at the hand of a worthless scum like him. No, he`ll live. Frostmourne was placed upwards, two-handled, power coursing through the blade. In one single swing, sword shot downwards, power bursts out of him and sends out in blue freezing wave, completely destroying all of the flames and even reaching Riser, force pushing him towards the tower and crushing him into it. Riser had struggled to get up, but he managed, finding that ice had formed up on his clothing and it was hurting him. He engulfed himself in the flames and cleared out those frozen parts. Afterwards he glared at the youth with a sword. Suddenly, Riser had recognized that weapon.

"You filth, just where the hell did you obtain Frostmourne?!" Riser demanded the answer. "That sword is a prized possession of House of Sitri and can be handled only by the strongest member of that household. Not even Serafall Leviathan and her nerdy sister can wield! Where the hell did you get it?!"

"From Lady Serafall herself." Alex simply stated, gripping the sword tighter and moving it to his right. "The House of Sitri sends their regards."

In the next split second, Alexander appeared right in front of Riser, shocking and surprising him. He didn`t have time to escape and so was punished for being so careless. Black blade carved into Riser`s flash, blood spilling out of the chest area, screams of an immortal could be heard from a mile away. In the next moment, Frostmourne shot upwards and then again sent out another freezing wave, engulfing Riser in it this time around, sending him flying trough the tower and on the opposite part of the roof. Alex merely followed after him through the holes immortal scion made. Riser, shaking in cold and at the loss of blood rose up, unable to understand what was going on with his body, why wasn`t he regenerating and why the pain was so bad?!

"Don`t even try to use your flames to regenerate." Alex spoke up, drawing the attention of wounded Riser. "You may claim the powers of a Phoenix bird and be immortal, but in reality, you are hardly immortal. You just have a power of Flaming Regeneration, same one of the Phoenixes, but yours is supplied through fire magic you emit, but when your body begins to run low on magic or you begin to lose control, then you regeneration becomes weaker and unstable. That`s the whole secret of your immortality."

"You scum…" Riser spilled out his blood, feeling that his internal organs were getting damaged. "W-what the…"

"That`s the Power of Annihilation you are feeling right now." Alex informed him, moving Frostmourne closer. "I`m well versed in channeling my power into any object or part of my body. So I`ve channeled my energy into the blade and when it stroke you, you were hit by the Power of Annihilation, that now is damaging your body. I`ve been told by my mentor, that this power was granted by a God to his first Angel, Lucifer, so that he could rid the world of his enemies. It has a devastating affect against anything that it comes into contact with, Devils or Angels included."

"B-but my flames…" Riser was now on his knees, trying to reach out to his pocket.

"Frostmourne, it`s powers were gained through infusing the blade, made out of Black Demonic Emperor Dragon, and a heart of Prime Frost Elemental. The power of Frostmourne is far greater than any of your sparks." Alex simply stated, grabbing a vile of Phoenix Tears and simply sending it to Riser. "Looking for this?" Alex asked of him. "Go ahead. I`m not finished with you yet."

Riser`s eyes widened and his hands clasped around the small vile. In the mere seconds he drank it all, flames returning to him and his wings formed once more, flying away from Alexander. Mocking and arrogant attitude back as well.

"You must be utterly arrogant or simply stupid to giving me away such a powerful potion!" Riser claimed, Phenex`s circle forming behind him. "Now, allow me to demonstrate the true power of Lords of Inferno!" And with that, the magical circle went right through him, engulfing in flames and intense light.

Alex and Galeran were watching closely as Riser became engulfed in fires. Suddenly, Galeran gasped.

 **'** **No… Impossible…"** He spoke.

'What is it, Galeran? Do you feel something familiar about that power?' Alex asked his partner.

 **'** **Yes, I do.'** Galeran morbidly stated **. 'Those scums… Just what right they had to do something like that to her?!'** Alex was a little surprised at the outburst of anger of Northern Emperor. **'That`s no ordinary energy emitted right now, Alex. Those scumbags from Phenex family somehow managed to enslave the power of Reinera, also known as Western Inferno Dragon!'**

'Wait… Western Inferno Dragon, does that mean that…'

 **'** **Prepare yourself, my partner.'** Galeran spoke, Forsaken Regalia flashing up again. **'You are about to be tested by a power of Western Dragon Empress and Albion`s mate herself.'**

And as Galeran ended, the flames around Riser died down and the cocoon of fire now was placed behind the back of a creature that was now levitating in Riser`s place. There, in the skies, was Riser still, but now… He was completely different, as he was no longer in his fancy cloths, but clad black and red in armor, made of the dragon scales. The armor plates were dominant dark red, with black on the sides of hands and legs. In each hand laid a curved sword, one emitting the fire, and another sending gusting wind. The wings were Riser`s, representing that it was he who was there. Helm was dark red as well, with mask plate being black and yellow eyes glowing.

The sight of this made Alex stiff and prepared a true battle. It would seem that Riser still had one more ace up in his sleeve. And then he spoke.

"Behold, maggots!" Riser exclaimed. "Lay witnesses to the true power of House of Phenex! Our crown possession, Lorica Inferno, a Cursed Gear, created from the essence of Western Inferno Dragon by my House and our ultimate weapon! Nobody is capable to defeat me now!"

"There is no way Phenexes could`ve created an analog of a Sacred Gear." Alex muttered, sensing the power emitted from Lorica. "Only God should`ve had the knowledge of such, or Azazel, but he would never do something like that."

 **"** **Don`t believe that idiot`s words."** Galeran sounded angry. **"That thing he wields is simply an incomplete Sacred Gear that God wasn`t able to finish and store away in System. House of Phenex must`ve got their hands on it when Lucifer invaded Heaven and they stole it and afterwards they`ve used that broken Sacred Gear as their own. I can literally hear the cries of pain and suffering of Reinera… I can`t bear seeing my sister being in such sufferings! We must destroy that a cursed thing right now!"**

"Then it`s time." Alex simply stated, rising up his Frostmourne, orbs on Forsaken Regalia starting to glow intensively. "Forsaken Regalia, Final Liberation!" And at that moment, Alex`s aura came back in full force, Regalia glowing along with it and starting to spread in form of the dragon scales all around his body.

In the next second, Alex was engulfed in white glow with blue, cocoon of energy forming around him. Rias could feel the power being emitted from there and if she even tried to get at least in 20 meters, she would be killed by the waves of energy alone. This powerful was her servant right now. Riser was forced to cover up his own eyes and even step back more, as the energy was far greater than he had expected from that brat. He could feel that something was about to happen and something was telling him that now he have to get serious for sure. And as the energy shot upwards in a form of a straight beam, the most feared and forsaken words came from both Alexander and Galeran.

 ** _"_** ** _Northern Storm Dragon Scale Mail Armor, Final Liberation!"_** Both of them exclaimed as the pillar dispersed in a wave of absolute power, sending ripples of vibrations that decimated the entire area completely.

And in the place of the Alexander Lucifer now stood another warrior, clad in dragon armor, but in complete opposite coloring, bright blue and white in the same places as Lorica Inferno, but his armor was far more reminiscent of the Divine Dividing, while Lorica looked akin to Boosted Gear`s, but the resemblance in shape and details was strong. However, Alexander knew something that Riser didn`t. He knew that the powers of Sacred Gears come not only from the soul of user, but from how powerful is the bond between the spirit of the Sacred Gear and the user. And right now, Alex and Galeran were united as one; their powers synchronized and linked up. No one was controlling forcefully the other one, like Riser did with Reinera.

And that`s why he was going to pay for all the crimes he and his family had committed.

Alex spread his two blue wings and at the incredible speed rose into the skies, reaching in mere half a second his target and trying to slice him up with his blade. Riser saw that coming and moved away from the attack, but the sheer power that he felt was enormous, almost suffocating. He was absolutely shocked, as he had believed that Lorica would scared this boy away, as it granted the absolutely limitless control over fire and winds, just like his swords Agni and Rudra. In this form he was completely unstoppable, but why couldn`t he shake off the feeling that this filth was an even stronger opponent now then he was before?!

Out of the frustration, Riser sent several waves of fire from Agni, enhanced by Rudra`s winds, at his opponent, but Alex`s Frostmourne didn`t wait for his holder to be hit. Blade cut through each of them without hesitation and Alex again flown in direction of his opponent, sword ready and waiting. Riser decided to oblige him and went as well against him, swords ready and waiting.

The real battle had started, not only between two Devils, but also two Dragons as well, as the two Scale Mails were flying around each other, their holders exchanging blows and magical attacks. They were moving at the unimaginable speed and were simply undetectable, but the impacts of their strikes were felt all throughout the area, as each of them sent waves that crushed everything that they came in contact with. From those ripples was in the matter of seconds the entire area was turned into nothing more but a post-apocalyptic warzone, but the fighters were not done. Alex kicked at full speed Riser, sending him flying towards the ground. Phenex reach the ground and was now in crater, but he swung back up and began to send waves and waves of elemental attacks at his enemy, that was going now against him at full speed. Alex didn`t even bother to absorb it, cutting trough with Frostmourne or flying through them, seemingly not receiving any damage. No, he needed to have a full empty reserve right now, so he was drawing from his own pools of power into the Frostmourne. He was going to stop this arrogant fool in just one attack. And it happened right now, as he sent a concentrated ice energy wave from Frostmourne while in the descent. This wave crushed the enemy waves without problem and once landed at the ground, it caused catastrophic explosion of energy, freezing all that was down there. Riser was completely pinned down to the ground, swords had fallen away from his hands and Lorica didn`t protect him from the impact completely, as his limbs were frozen over by that attack and many of the bones were broken, organs pierced and regeneration only partially healing him, being at its limit now. In other words, he was at his weakest.

And then, in the next second, Alexander landed right at him, with Frostmourne now completely pinning down Riser with his blade, cutting through armor, flesh and bones. A cry of absolute pain escaped Riser`s mouth, blood spilling out and insufferable pain killing him. Alex released the handle and moved his hands at Riser`s helmet, gripping both sides tightly. Now, he would take away from that bastard everything, just like he did with him.

 ** _"_** ** _ABSORB!"_** Both Alex and Galeran exclaimed.

The waves of pure white and red energy began to arise from both of them, but they were getting dispersed and absorbed quickly. Riser`s screams were heard from far away, even from another dimension, as he felt how his very being was being drained from him and leaving him hollow. Flames erupting around them, but Alex continued, along with Galeran, as this was their only chance and they weren`t going to blow it. For well over a minute this continued and then, Western Inferno Dragon exclaimed for the first time since being imprisoned.

 **"** **Lorica Inferno, power released and freed!"** She exclaimed as Riser`s Scale Mail dispersed and formed into a singular dark red orb. **"Galeran, Alexander, I thank both of you from the bottom of my heart for this liberation. Now, I shall reunite with my husband. Farewell."** She bid them and disappeared.

But the pair wasn`t done yet. Not until now!

 **"** **Flames of Phoenix: Power Integrated!"**

And at that moment, Alex released his prisoner and his hold over Final Liberation form, stepping back and panting. Riser was still pinned down, but he felt absolutely… empty, hollow. Something was wrong, his flames… they… they…

They were no more.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Riser demanded the answer from risen up Alex.

"I`ve taken away from you what you valued the most." And at that moment, behind Alex appeared two pairs of flaming white wings, indicating his triumph. "Your flames, your prized so called immortality and powers of Inferno- I`ve taken all of them for myself. You are now nothing more but a hollow ruined shell. And now…" In Alex`s right hand formed a powerful white flame and it was directed towards his opponent.

Riser began to beg, scream and has finally showed his true colors of a coward and dropped the facade of all mighty Devil in face of true powerful being in front of him. Now, he was absolutely and utterly broken. Alex smiled at that, now he could finish this for good…

 _'_ _Must you succumb to this?'_ Suddenly, a strangely familiar voice asked Alex in his head. _'He has received what he deserved; all that he valued are gone from him now and he`ll never rise from this state again. There is no reason to kill him for you.'_ And then, Alex recognized that soft and caring voice.

'No… I don`t… It`s you…' He turned his head to the silver haired young woman that was now standing at his left, though her frame was hollow as she was no longer material. "Mother…"

Lucia Lucifuge, or as she had been known, Lucifer, smiled to her son and moved her ghostly right hand to his heart.

 _"_ _My poor little boy…"_ She spoke with tears on her eyes. _"I wish I hadn`t brought this burden upon you and Lucina. You two don`t deserve to pay for the sins of me and my father, no child should. I can feel how much you`ve suffered and how you`ve been all those years. But, I plea to you, my beloved son, leave it behind you now and start living not by the past, but in the future. Riser has caused a lot of pain to me and you, but killing him will not bring back all those years, will not bring me back to you, my son. You`ve already completed your revenge for yourself: you`ve taken away all that he held dear. But it`s not your place anymore to take revenge for me."_

"Why must I even consider sparing his life? I know that dad would`ve done anything to avenge your death. Damn, he is still trying to find out those that sold you out."

 _"_ _Azazel wouldn`t kill him as well. He knew well of my true identity and what risks come with associating with me, but, instead of distancing himself from me, he made me the happiest woman in the world when we had you and Lucina."_ Lucia spoke again. _"Look at him. There is nothing more that is left for you to take away. Death for him now will only relief him of his burdens, but must take you his life, and you won`t defeat neither him, nor those ghosts from the past that plague you. Alex, I`m not here to stop you, but to save you from yourself, from all those horror and terrors that are still with you. You`ve already avenged yourself, but if you go further than that, then there will be nothing good for you in the future, because all of your past demons will manifest into present. Please, stop living with all those demons inside of you and live your life for yourself. I do would like to see those kittens you and Kuroka were thinking on making…"_

Alex`s fires stabilized and extinguished completely. He stood up over defeated enemy looking first at him, all destroyed and unable to move. And then he turned around himself… And there they were all. All those people, foster parents, children, demons of his past. They were all dark and shadowy, but Alex could clearly see what they all wanted. All these years of suffering, pain, terror, he went through all of that, giving up a piece of his soul to survive, replaced with coldness and void, filled with rage and desire to kill all those that had wronged him. And now, he was right about to do so after he had finally take his revenge by taking away all that was treasured by this man. But… what would it cost him? For a good minute Alex was just standing there, not known to all what was going on inside of him.

And then he made his choice.

He chose to live.

Alex`s hand reached Frostmourne and he pulled out the sword, getting excruciating cry from Riser. He pointed the tip at his face and spoke.

"Listen closely, Riser." Alex spoke calmly and coldly. "15 years ago, you`ve stole everything I had and for that I`ve taken away all that you were or could be. I`ll never forget or forgive you for what you did to my mother, but… I`ll let you live." He suddenly decided. "My mother was the kindest person in this world and she never wished anyone bad. Not even now, she is willing to let you live. And because of that, because she`s merciful, I`m allowing you to live. However, if I ever hear just a rumor about you mistreating someone, abusing or using people as tools, I`ll come directly to your House and kill not just you, not only your Peerage, but your entire accursed family without a second thought whatsoever. Now, if you done with your flames and sparks, retire and go home." And with that Alex simply turned away and went upside of the crater, wanting to get out of there.

Alexander was almost at the middle of the slope when he suddenly heard the clank of a metal and how a blade was piercing the air. Without wasting a second on thinking, Alex`s frame turned around in the matter of a blink, piercing his attacker right through the heart. On the receiving end of Frostmourne was Riser, wounds healed and with one of the curved swords, but without any power or even energy left. His gritted teeth opened up, spilling out blood and he stepped back, blade going out his body. Riser Phenex, scion of Phenex family, one of them most despised men in Underworld by young and old, finally drew his last breath as he dropped on his knees and then onto the ground, blood spilling out of the wound. Alex simply stood there for a second before speaking up.

"Arrogant fool." Alex simply stated, rising up his hand and sending a fire to his corpses. "You should`ve used that chance while you still had it. But now… At least you can die like a Phoenix you`ve claimed to be." And with that, Alex turned around and went back to the surface, leaving corpses of Riser Phenex to get extinguished in flames.

And with that act, with that single, seemingly pointless act that he would`ve never given to his enemy, Alex had finally closed behind him a whole book of past horrors and pain. That was it for him, the end of his human part of life. He was alright with that, as he now felt more complete and as he should be than ever before. Truly, it seemed like being a Devil suited him far more than being a human. Must be the blood of his grandfather being completely released in him and flowing with no problem. Of course, Alex wouldn`t go all villainy and take over the world, he would now simply live his life as Devil, retaining his past principles and values, but without any dark memories to get him on his way ever again. It had to be done and he was glad as hell it happened. Now, his path was clearer and more understood was the present with past. He would use his legacy that was left by his mother and grandfather to build his own life, free of demons and like he wanted. It didn`t matter if he was going to reclaim the throne of Lucifer or not, but he was most certainly doing one thing as soon as possible.

He was going to get his freedom from Rias Gremory, one way or another, but he would do so on his own terms. He won`t allow anyone to hold any strings on him, Alex will cut them all once and for all. Crimson Princess might think to stand on his way, but Alexander now was a different being and his light blazed brighter than ever. He`ll get rid of that leash that Rias had placed on him, break away from her so called 'family'. However that didn`t mean that he would go away from the town just yet. No, he has grown quite attached to certain people and he couldn`t just leave them be, especially he had to take care of each and every one of them. Kuroka, Koneko, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Raynare… They all were very, very dear to his heart and simply disappearing without a trace wouldn`t bode well with him.

But for now, he had to get the hell out of this parallel dimension, because he really could use a shower right now.

Finally out of the crater, Alex saw that the entire group was gazing on him. He took a moment to look over them all and noticed that all of them had cuts and bruises, but mostly were alive and well. He guessed that his little showdown with Riser had to do a couple of dents on them, but he genuinely glad that they didn`t suffer any critical damage and could be healed up in no time. Everyone were with shocked gazes and surprised looks, but it was understandable.

Alex began to approach and waved to them.

"It`s done, let`s go home guys." Was all that he said, but to his surprise, it was Rias that retorted.

"Alex… Now you`ve done it." She retorted in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Wha-…" Alex trailed off as he suddenly felt something that he didn`t consider possible.

There was only one way to describe what he felt in a single millisecond before the entire world around him went to dark from the most powerful blast of Power of Destruction.

Ultimate Nightmare…

* * *

 **3 days later. Occult Research Club cabinet.**

Rias had never expected that her most unstable and troublesome servant would become even more problematic, but she was proven wrong once again, now that it was discovered that Alex`s mother was none other but Lucia Lucifer, youngest daughter of Lucifer and one of the most respected at the time Devils. She was one of the main opponents to the Anti-Satan Faction, led by her brother and proved to be capable of holding her own even without Power of Annihilation against her brother and Ajuka Astaroth, managing to stole those two and a whole squad of elite Ultimate-class Devils, giving her father and mother a chance to escape, but they were ultimately slayed, but Lucia continued her battle and was known as someone that made even Sirzechs Gremory fear defeat, as she was very well focused on taking him out, attacking in close range where future Lucifer was weak. Only when Grayfia joined the battle against her sister was Lucia defeated and presumably killed. However, even in supposed death, she managed to aid her older brothers, Rizevim and Euclid, giving them time to escape and regroup themselves. She became known later on as a proud member of Lucifer family, the last casualty of the civil war, one woman that didn`t fight for ideals or power, but simply for her family.

And now, it was finally revealed to the general public that she didn`t die back then, but was taken as a prisoner by new Lucifer and handed over to Phenex family for whatever reason he found. There she became a fiancée to Rias` now deceased future husband, but also a slave, who had lost all of her powers after the leaders defeated her and couldn`t even count on anyone for help in that hell. There were rumors before that Lucia had survived, but all of them were quickly silenced by the authority, as the name of Lucifer still held great deal of power in and outside of Underworld, even to the doorsteps of Heaven itself. And one of the last remaining direct children of Lucifer ended up as a slave in House of Phenex, one that was infamous for their treatment of Devils and creatures below their own level, seeing them as insignificant and utterly disgusting. And Riser had managed to tarnish his and his family name further than ever, through dishonorable acts, arrogance, complete disregard for traditions of honor and dignity and simply being a man who thought himself to be a King of everyone and everything. Needless to say, that earned him many enemies, especially from Houses of Sitri and Bael, who had life-long feuds with Phenexes for very long even before Riser was born, but he managed to disgrace both of Houses and gain hatred from Serafall Leviathan and even Zekram Bael himself, which could already count as death penalty. And the reveal of Lucia`s real fate and existence of her son in mere hours caused an uproar in highest echelons of power in Underworld, as he was not just a son of a Stray Devil, but a son of Lucia Lucifer and a grandson of Lucifer himself.

Now, in Occult Research Club, current Lucifer, Leviathan and heiresses of Gremory and Sitri houses, along with their Peerages, were deciding what to do with Alexander, who was knocked out by Sirzechs himself at the end of Rating Game, after he killed Riser Phenex. Right now, Alexander was locked up below the club`s building, most powerful seals holding him.

Rias was the first to talk up.

"Brother, can you tell, how`s the situation in Underworld about all of this?" Rias asked her older brother.

"Believe me, Rias, it doesn`t look pretty and I have all the reasons to fear the worse." Sirzechs sighed. "The single fact of Alexander`s existence has thrown our entire society into chaos, as he is not just Lucifer`s direct descendant, but also son of Lucia Lucifuge, who was supposed to be dead for centuries. That, along with the reveal of Lucia`s real fate and Alexander looking like a Lucifer himself, has sent our higher society into a full scale debacle, trying to decide his fate and, possibly, the fate of entire Lucifer line."

"Really? Is that guy that important?" Issei asked curiously, scratching his head. "And, what`s up with looking like Lucifer himself?"

"Because he does look identical to Lucifer." Rias said sighing. "Believe it or not, Issei, but in Alex`s veins runs the blood of the First Devil himself and he even holds his power in his possession. Of course he is important, not only because of his powers, but also because of the legacy his mother and grandfather had left behind. I can imagine that there are those that would love to have his head on a pike, or as their own ally."

"Correct." Leviathan spoke in serious voice. "At first, we`ve heard many voices of the heads, calling for his life, House of Phenex was the loudest out of them all, as he did kill Riser, be it in a Rating Game and after being provoked. However, two of the most powerful Houses have voiced their opinions about Alexander`s fate. Those two houses were Bael and Belial."

"Then Alex has gained the attention of Zekram Bael and Diehauser Belial." Sona stated firmly.

"Yes." Serafall confirmed. "Both of them had responded on this matter with sudden support to Alexander and his situation, stating their opinions as he is not at fault at here, but a victim of misfortunes that were laid out by House of Phenex, who took his mother as a slave and seemingly broke her. Zekram alone managed to turn the fury of many old clans against Phenex family, while Diehauser has been acting as a public advocate of Alexander. Right now, they are practically control the crowd`s opinion, but the ultimate decision still lies with Four Satans. Ajuka and Falbium had left this matter to us to resolve, while they suppress the unrest."

"Just why would those two support him?" Kiba asked. "They most surely hadn`t met him and mustn`t have anything to do with him."

"It`s not the matter of whether they know him or not, Kiba." Rias spoke. "Both Bael and Belial Houses were the most powerful supporters of Lucifer at the time and it was no secret that Lucia Lucifer had made powerful allies in both clans, specifically in Zekram Bael, the founder Bael clan and first supporter of Lucifer, and Diehauser Belial, second head of Belial family. Lucia must`ve been very close with both, because now they`ve decided to help out her only child. They owe her that, even now. At least we Rizevim didn`t get involved into this mess, or we may be facing another civil war right now."

"Wait, who is that guy? Is he some kind of powerhouse among Devils like those two?" Saji asked incredulous.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer is the firstborn son of Lucifer himself, Saji." Sona informed her servant. "He is Alexander`s uncle and is one of the strongest Devils that had ever existed, standing in the same league as all Four Satans. Currently, it`s unknown if he is even informed of Alex or his sister`s fate, but if he does know, it`s safe to assume that there will be hell to pay from him."

"True, he may be driven only by his own desires, but one thing is clear as day." Crimson Satan spoke. "Once he finds out about Lucia`s fate, he`ll use all of his influence and power to make those who have her blood on their hands pay a thousand fold. She was his youngest sister and the one that saved him, by sacrificing herself in the process. It`s a well-known fact that out of all his relatives, Rizevim was the closest with Lucia, as he did love her as his sister. And now, if he does know that she was killed by Riser Phenex and was a slave in House of Phenex, we can be sure that this house will soon cease to exist, especially with so many enemies it had gained with the reveals their children made in a Rating Game."

"Pardon my question, but how did it happen that Lucia ended up as a slave of Phenex household?" Tsubaki asked a very important question.

"When we`ve managed to defeat her, we`ve managed to subdue Lucia and drain her of her powers." Sirzechs began to tell. "Only a handful of most trusted people were aware that she was placed in Gremory`s stronghold as a hostage. We believed that she would reveal the location of Old Satan Faction leaders and her brother`s plans and where he was. We`ve learned nothing, but then House of Phenex learned about Lucia and proposed us a deal: we would hand over Lucia to them as a bride to one of their sons in exchange for an blood oath of loyalty to House of Gremory and us, Four Devil Kings, along with all their information regarding the renegade houses that were still a threat to us. I`ve accepted this deal, but I didn`t realize until it was too late that I basically sold Grayfia`s sister as a slave to be exploited as they pleased. It was a wonder that she managed to survive so long and even escape."

"I take it, Grayfia had no idea about her sister`s true fate?" Rias guessed right, as Sirzechs looked down. "That`s why she isn`t here then."

"Yes, she has... left the household." Sirzechs simply stated. "Her reaction to learning about Lucia`s fate was… very powerful. They may`ve ended up as enemies in the end, but Grayfia had never held no ill against Lucia and only joined the forces when Ajuka and I promised her that we would make our best to spare her, but in the end, I was forced to break that promise. Now, it would seem that Grayfia is looking over our entire marriage and is probably considering what to do, now that she found out the truth."

"Still, the problem remains and we have to deal with it." Serafall stated, turning to Rias. "As you were the one to reincarnate him, Rias, we`ve decided to put this in your hands. I hope that for all our sakes, you`ll find a suitable solution to this, as his King. We would be probably better off killing him, but… I personally would like to avoid it, as he did save my dignity and is a wielder of Frostmourne. And… well, he is simply an amazing person and I can`t help but admire."

"That`s a complete true." Sona spoke up. "Alexander, aside of his heritage, is easily one of the most promising young Devils. He has proven that he is not only powerful, but also intellectual and mindful. Losing him will not bode well with us."

"Not to mention that almost all of us here consider him to be a very close friend and someone we are proud to know." Akeno supported. "Without him, I would`ve never had accepted myself and I owe him more than I can repay."

"Senpai helped me too." Koneko supported Alex as well. "He is not bad. He is a great person."

"He is nothing but a walking trouble if you ask me." Kiba suddenly spoke against. "Throughout all the time he was with us, all he did was trying to break away from the President and he most certainly didn`t care for any of us. All he ever wanted was to follow his own path and the only reason he even considered helping us was because he had a grudge to settle with Riser. Alex is nothing but trouble, as he has zero respect for Rias and Devils as a general."

"Hey, I may not be in your group, but Alex is nothing short of awesome in all terms!" Saji spoke up for Alex, surprising Sona and everyone else. "If it wasn`t for this guy, I wouldn`t even pass the last tests, because he offered his help just because I was Sona`s friend like he was. Also, don`t forget how he even was resurrected and what part in it played your King."

"Saji…" Sona was amazed.

"Well, I may`ve never not liked the guy very much, but Alex is a pretty cool guy." Issei spoke up. "I mean, he never skipped the contract, always worked his ass out to get money and he even helped out Asia greatly."

"Yes, if it wasn`t for Alexander, I wouldn`t be even alive and here right now." Asia voiced her opinion.

"And that`s not to mention the fact that he is also an exceptionally good diplomat." Tsubaki spoke up as well.

All this time, Rias was simply hearing everyone out here. However, she had made up her mind long ago.

Now was the time to voice it.

* * *

 **Special Prison Cell. Under Occult Research Club.**

Just when he had hoped that life wouldn`t fuck him anymore, he was yet again proven wrong. Alex sat in his cell, guarded by the seals that drained him of his powers and ability to use Forsaken Regalia, left alone, without food and with bare minimal water to keep him going. He honestly had been in far worse conditions, that`s for sure, without water and food all together for a week. And he was no stranger to people around him selling him out.

Just like with Rias and the rest of the group at the end of Rating Game, when he was knocked out by her big loving brother of all people. And after that, he woke up in here, without anyone to tell him of what the hell happened and being left to guess all by himself. By the end of the first day, he did receive a visitor in form of Rias, who informed him of his situation. And, as he knew it, he was pretty much in very deep shit because:

1\. He was a son of a Stray Devil.

2\. He was a direct descendant of Lucifer.

3\. His mother was supposed to have died long ago.

4\. He killed Riser and practically made the entire Phenex family a target for people to kill.

5\. He simply didn`t follow Rias` commands and was generally the worst Servant she could wish for.

At least that crimson haired bitch didn`t get Raynare, as Alex instructed her to go to Azazel as soon as he gets into trouble. If anything, at least she would be safe and sound with them. But he was worried about his father`s reaction to all of that. Especially considering that his father was Azazel, head of the Grigori. And that man sure as hell loved his wife and loves his children.

As Alex was contemplating about all that had happened, he noticed a white magical circle appear and a familiar person teleporting from it. Now, there was someone he did expect to see in the near future.

"Didn`t expect you to come so late." Alex spoke, looking at the person on the other side of bars. "What is it that your damned husband wants with me now, Grayfia?" Alex didn`t care for the manners.

Said Devil was looking very closely at Alexander, as if looking something in him. And after a minute of observing she finally spoke.

"You have a lot of your mother in you." She spoke in soft voice, no ill in it. "You clearly are Lucia`s son. Only her child would have the same characteristics as hers."

"Trust me, I`m far from my mother in terms of personality." Alex simply sighed. "Did you stop by just to see your dead sister`s bastard? Or did you come here to finally put me down for good, like any other child of a Stray Devil?"

Grayfia stifled a little, but remained calm, despite the fact that Alex was clearly provoking her. No, she didn`t come here to laugh at him or kill. Her goal was far from it. She needed to see with her own eyes Lucia`s son, last remaining piece of her dead younger sister. And now, she couldn`t help but notice just how much Alexander looked not only like her sister, but also like her father. A complete copy of him, just one look at him makes Grayfia sad, sad with everything that had happened and feeling guilty for what she herself did. She went out of her way trying to stop a war, sided with Anti-Satan Faction in hopes of finally resolving the conflict. And by doing so, she became an enemy to her own family. She was told that if Lucia were to be captured, she would be spared, but in the end Grayfia was told that she died in the last battle. She managed to get over that loss, but it was very hard, especially with the deaths of her father and mother that Lucia was protecting. And now, after centuries of believing that her younger sister was dead, she found out the horrible truth. The truth, that while Grayfia was married happily to the man she believed to know, Lucia was subjugated, broken and turned into a slave for Phenex family. And that happened all because her own husband, Sirzechs Gremory, practically sold her out to those scums. Out of all the people and treacheries, Grayfia had never expected that she would be dealing with this kind. After the Rating Game, she had a very serious discussion with Sirzechs and his father, questioning both of them and getting all the answers.

And in the next day, Grayfia left the Gremory household, unable to look at her husband without anger and fury. She only hopped that her little Millicas was alright, as she did visit her son, but she didn`t stay in home, spending her time in her own household. Only now, she decided to confront her sister`s son. She had to do it, as she was guilty for not protecting her, for betraying her and basically leaving her to die slowly.

After some time of silence, Grayfia spoke again.

"Would actually believe me if I told that I didn`t know about my sister`s fate?" Grayfia asked her nephew. "Unlike the general belief, Queens and wives don`t know all of their husbands secrets. Especially not the worst kinds of them."

Alex actually rose up and looked directly in Grayfia`s eyes. She could feel the coldness and steel in them, with hints of hatred and rage burning inside of him. It was understandable and she couldn't falter him for it. In fact, Alexander had every right to feel hatred towards her. What kind of an older sister she was if she had allowed to sell her own flesh and blood. She was guilty, guilty of so many things that she must be hated by him. However, after looking at her, Alex simply sighed and sat onto the bunk.

"Sorry for being rude." He suddenly apologized to her, surprising Grayfia. "I`ve learned to read people and their true thoughts when I was in orphanage. I know that you are not lying and that you were lied to."

"I`m actually surprised that you are being so polite with me right now." Grayfia admitted. "With all that has happened with you, I was expecting you to be…"

"I don`t harbor any ill feelings towards you, Grayfia." Alex assured her. "And I know that my mother didn`t harbor them as well."

"How so?"

"Otherwise, why would she name my younger sister after you, Grayfia Lucina Lucifuge?" Alex said the full name of Grayfia, surprising and startling her. "Although, my sister likes to be called by her middle name instead of the first one, just as a side note."

"Wait… You have a sister?" Alex nodded. "But… that would mean…"

"Before you even consider on saying something, she is fine and well is under the direct protection of Grigoris." Alex informed Grayfia. "Governor General himself protects Lucina and provides her home. I myself was once with him, but I`ve decided to build my own life on my own, so he allowed me to come in Kuoh to study abroad, but he did warn me that if anything were to happen with me or would there be an immediate danger to my life, he wouldn`t hesitate sending a couple of my friends here to help."

"Just how close are you with Azazel, anyway? And… was he somehow connected with Lucia?" Grayfia wished to know. "I want to know more about her and you, not for the sake of Sirzechs and others, but… because I wish to at least make amends to you for my own mistakes I`ve made by trusting to Sirzechs."

"Hm, you really are alike, you and Lucina." Alex chuckled. "Very well. Azazel is my and Lucina`s father. My mother married him soon after she escaped the Underworld."

Grayfia`s mask of calmness shattered and she looked with wide eyes at her nephew. Not only a grandson of Lucifer, but also Azazel`s own son?! Then, if Azazel finds out that his son is here… Sirzechs will have not just a civil war, but a whole new one with every Fallen Angel in Grigori.

"Understandable, this information isn`t a public knowledge." Alex continued. "I myself don`t want to cause my father and Fallen Angels trouble with my heritage, so the official story is that I was simply taken in when I was saved from a Stray Devil, which was truth. Father didn`t actually believe at first that I was alive, believing that I didn`t survive from the attack of Riser on mother and Lucina, but I did, when I managed to escape the burning house and hid in the forest. From there, my story is already history and we all know it, only the difference is that Azazel was my dad and he helped me a great deal to recover and to help me build my own path. Without him or Grigori, I wouldn`t be who I am right now, so I don`t want to cause trouble to them, but pay them back for the good they did to me."

"I understand and I`ll keep this a secret as well." Grayfia promised, looking over Alex. "You seem like you haven`t eaten in a long time. Are they feeding you at all?"

"No, or the food simply didn`t get to me." Alex chuckled grimly. "Rias must be having a time of her life: got away from an engagement and finally making me suffer for all my insubordination and insults in her address. The crimson bitch must be voting for killing me right now."

"Serafall told me, that Rias actually allowed Riser to kill you, while being aware of your special case as a son of a Stray." Grayfia noted, completely ignoring her nephew`s attitude towards Rias. "If anything, she`ll also receive a suitable punishment, if her crimes were to be confirmed. As for you… Even with all of the sudden support you`ve gained from Belial and Bael Houses, your future doesn`t look too brightly."

"I`m prepared to deal with the consequences of my actions any time." Alex admitted, surprising Grayfia once again. "I don`t give a damn for my own life, but when it comes down to those closest to me, I`ll fight tooth and nail, give up all I`ve got, but make sure that they are safe and sound."

Grayfia actually smiled to that. Alex really was Lucia`s son.

"Those are actually the very same words my sister once said to me." Grayfia confessed to Alexander.

Alexander smiled to that one, but then noticed a familiar red magic circle and in the next second, two persons stepped out of there. Alex even rose up for those two, after all, he owed these crimson haired Gremory for putting him into cage in the first place. Grayfia a bit angrily looked at both Rias and Sirzechs, who were surprised to see her. Sirzechs spoke first with his wife.

"Grayfia, I didn`t expect to find you here." Sirzechs wished to reconnect with his wife.

"Were you not expecting me to visit my own nephew, Sirzechs?" She asked coldly. "After all, he is all that I have left of my dead sister, even though she died not from your hand, but in flames of Phenex, whom you sold her."

"Grayfia, I won`t tolerate your disrespectful tone towards my brother." Rias stepped in. "You may be my sister-in-law, but no one has the right to judge the actions made in the past to protect our society."

"Then how would you, Rias, react if you had learned that your brother or sister was sold out as a slave by the man you trusted and loved the most?" Grayfia`s white aura started to resonate. "Believe me, girl, I have all the right to judge here. And I still have a couple of questions to you, regarding your involvement in all of this."

"And what do you expect would happen to me?" Rias`s aura also started to glow. "All I did was resurrecting a person I had no information about, that`s all."

"Lie all you want, but it`s already a well-known fact that you`ve manipulated both Riser and Alex, to get your hands on Alex and put his Sacred Gear against Riser. And it worked, only now you are here, playing a victim, when in reality you were a manipulator."

"Why you…" Rias was about to snap.

"Hey, if you two don`t mind, I would like to finally get to know my sentence." Alex interjected. "I`ve got an appointment in 6, so let`s wrap this up already. I take you`ve made up your mind, Crimson Satan?"

Sirzechs turned his attention to Alexander and walked closer to him, looking him directly in the eyes. Alex did only the same, showing no fear or even a trace of it. And then, current Lucifer stated his sentence.

"Alexander Lucifer, son of Lucia Lucifer- Lucifuge, as a child of an infamous rebel and a Stray Devil, you represent a danger to Devil`s society and fragile peace we have right now, not to mention you being a grandson of Lucifer. Your own actions are also a proof that the best course of actions for us is to kill you right here and now." Sirzechs explained.

Alex could see Grayfia scoffing on Sirzechs and her expression becoming angrier. He himself had no such feeling, but he did sense that something wasn`t right at the moment. Like, why the hell is that crimson bitch smiling at him, just like Riser did?

"However, given your circumstances and the fact that you possess a very rare and powerful abilities even among the strongest Devils, along with your King being considerate of you, we`ve decided to be merciful." Sirzechs spoke. "You shall live, Alexander, but, from this moment and until the very end of your days, you will live only as slave, serving directly to Rias and House of Gremory, as payment for sins committed by you and your mother. All that was once yours, now belongs to Rias and will be handled by her discretion. You are hereby forbidden of promotion through the ranks of Devil society and you are now below even Low-Ranking Devils. And if you ever think to rebel or raise your voice or hand against your Master…"

Sirzechs placed his palm on Alex`s chest and then suddenly Alex felt the most excruciating pain in his life, but it was coming from inside of him. As if his entire organism was getting a dose of the freaking Power of Destruction all at once. Fortunately, the pain went away in the next few seconds, but then Alex understood what that son of a bitch did to him.

'My Pawn piece… He must`ve used his powers to make my piece into a… collar…'

"Now, from this point on, you`ll live to serve my sister and household. Nothing else must hold a meaning to you, for it`s irrelevant. Enjoy the gift she gave you, young Devil." Sirzechs turned around and went outside the magical circle.

Alex rose up once again, completely shocked and destroyed with what just happened. In all of his thoughts and worst case scenarios… he never expected to end up like that. He was now not even a free person, not even a person to begin with. He was turned into a slave, the thing he despised the most. They made him into what they molded his own mother and now he was paying up for her crimes, along with the crime of simply being in this world. Once again, the life proven to him that she wasn`t done with him suffering just yet. Now… it was even far worse then he could even imagine.

Alex could clearly see the shock on Grayfia`s face and horror, as she just realized that her husband turned her nephew into same thing he made her sister. But that wasn`t the reaction Alex was focused on right now.

His eyes were fixated on smirking victoriously Rias Gremory, who was now not hiding her true self, cruel, manipulative bitch that she was. She now had Alexander on the leash and could do all that she wished. And the very best part, he wouldn`t even resist.

Or so that little whore believes…

 _"_ _Tell me that you are not done for yet?"_ Spoke spirit of his long-deceased grandfather, Lucifer.

'No, I am not done yet.' Alex answered. 'Rias, enjoy this little victory of yours while it lasts. But, mark my words, for I won`t repeat them. One day, one of these day, I WILL get my liberation. And once that day comes, I`ll make you regret the day you were born!'

* * *

 **And now, another fuck up for Alex. Did you expect him to really get his freedom?**

 **Okay, he will get it, but not yet. I promise you, he will get his freedom, but for now, he`ll have to suffer the fate of being lower than a Familiar.**

 **Next 3 chapters will be fillers between the arcs, but they are important to the plot of this story. Plus, I might do a lemon there…**

 **Next time: Alex`s new life as a slave; Everyone`s reaction to it; Grigori get the word; Old friends return from the past.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Under Occult Research Club. Special Prison Cell.**

Alexander`s cell finally opened up and he stepped outside. His entire body was emitting powerful white aura, indicating that he was not just on edge, but barely even controlled his flow of his powerful energy. And after his second Seal was broken, enabling all of his Devil nature and powers to come out in the open for the final time. Right now, his power was quite high, somewhere on the level of High-Class Devils or veteran 6 or even 8 winged Fallen Angels. Needless to say, he was easily the strongest Devil in Kuoh, surpassing all two Kings by a landslide, along with their respective Peerages. In physical strength, he could pound Koneko into a pulp. Magical prowess, Akeno and Sona would be pulverized in the matter of seconds. And considering his growth, in mere months he could reach the level of Ultimate Devils. Shortly speaking, Alexander`s power was no joke for anyone, and that`s not mention his Forsaken Regalia.

And now, as an ultimate insult, he was made into the same thing as his mother.

A slave to the person that he despised the most and by the very same person that sold out his mother. Now, he had a very long fuse, but now…

Suddenly, Alex saw that Rias was chuckling lightly and in the next second she burst out with laughter, Sirzechs was standing silently, his right hand, however, was in form of a fist. That was so infuriating that Alex literally let loose of his control.

"Gremory… Just what the fucking hell are you laughing at?!" Alex shouted out, sending out the powerful wave of energy, knocking out of balance both Sirzechs and Rias. "If you two believe that I`ll submit, then be prepared for a very slow and painful realization."

Sirzechs, then suddenly raised his hands up as a sign of peace. Grayfia, who had managed to regain her usual composure, now was on combat alert, but not on her husband`s side, but on Alex`s. Even if Alex could kill Rias with just ¼ of his power now, he was dreadfully outmatched by Sirzechs. She, on the other hand, was more than capable enough to battle her own husband.

Crimson Satan spoke calmly now and apologetically.

"Please, I ask for your forgiveness for this little prank." Sirzechs smiled carefree at utterly shocked Alexander. "I can assure you that it was Rias` idea, but even I find this to be quite a bit cruel."

While Alexander was having a hard time figuring out just what the hell was that about, a certain someone was growling like never before in afterlife. Soon after Alex had woken up, he discovered that because of his Devil`s nature being fully released now, his bloodline had managed to summon out someone that he didn`t expect at all. He thought that spirit of his mother was nothing more but an illusion, a projection of his own conscience, but now he was sure of a different version. Because from now on, as a shadow, he was followed by a spirit of his very own grandfather, Lucifer, dressed in his ceremonial garments, face identical to Alexander`s. As proof that Alex wasn`t the only one who heard him, Galeran admitted that this really was a spirit of Lucifer, with whom he just so happens to be acquainted with very closely.

Dead Satan was growling.

 _"_ _Damn those Gremory and their sense of humor."_ Lucifer was understandably not happy. _"Nobody joked about something like that in my times. Damn, even Rizevim has better jokes then that!"_

Finally, Alex`s mind came back to normal state and he stared at the Crimson Satan.

"Okay, just what the hell was that about?" Alex was blunt. "I take it, I`m not enslaved?"

"No, of course not." Sirzechs assured him, getting a sigh of relief from Alexander. "Alexander, after what happened to your mother, I would never even consider a possibility of enslaving someone. I personally made that mistake all those years ago and I take full responsibility for it, putting my trust in House of Phenex and… betraying your trust, Grayfia." The last one was directed towards silver-haired woman standing here.

Alexander looked at the young looking man, who had a truly apologetic and guilty look on his face. He could clearly see that this time around, Sirzechs was truthful and honest. Young Lucifer didn`t claim to know current Lucifer, he knew Serafall FAR better than any other Satan, but now… Alex was truly looking at a man guilty before his own wife for betraying her trust and lying to her. Even after all he has done to his mother and family, Alex couldn`t help, but feel sympathy.

 _"_ _For once, that red-haired bastard is honest, that`s for sure."_ Lucifer confirmed, looking at his 'successor' and then at his older daughter. _"Grayfia… I can`t imagine just what thoughts course in her mind, but I would give all that I had just to comfort my little girl here."_

'Listen to you and I`m starting to doubt if you were the ultimate evil from the Bible.' Alex noted dryly.

 _"_ _Oh please… I`ll be the first to admit that I`ve messed up a lot in the past, but I was following the orders from my former jackass boss."_ Lucifer spoke. _"Believe me, if there ever was an ultimate villain, then it most certainly was Bible God, not me. I mean, seriously, that bastard married me to Lilith! I mean, have you seen just how ugly that bitch was?! Compare to her, Alexandra was a true goddess in both flesh and spirit!"_

'Good think that I`ve never really was a Christian.' Alex noted in his mind, turning to Rias. "Okay, care to elaborate what`s my status from now on? I take it, my newfound bloodline has raised quite a few arguments?"

Sirzechs turned back to Grayfia`s nephew, with Rias coming now in front of Alex as well, after rising from the ground. Grayfia remained at Alex`s side, feeling that right now, Alex was the one in need of her support. It was probably her motherly instinct kicking in, or it was the fact that she was finally in a presence of a member of her bloodline, after not seeing one in centuries. Either way, she was right now feeling in place.

"I too would like to hear them." Grayfia spoke firmly, seeing her nephew`s questioning gaze on her. "Seeing as Alexander is not only a grandson of Lucifer, but also a current head of Lucifuge family, it`s only appropriate for me to hear it as well.

'Head of Lucifuge family? Just how does that work, I wonder?' Alex was honestly surprised to hear that.

 _"_ _Hm… Considering the fact that Grayfia is married into Gremory family and has a son, Rizevim has no Lucifuge blood in him, and Euclid is nowhere to be found for centuries, it automatically makes you not only a member of my family, but also a de-facto head of Lucifuge family."_ Lucifer explained. _"I took Alexandra as my wife, basically integrating Lucifuge family into my own bloodline, meaning that one of our children, or grandchildren, would have to inherit the title and name of Lucifuge family. And seeing where all of my and Alexandra`s children are, you are basically the entire Lucifuge family along with being a Lucifer."_

"Are you openly acknowledging Alexander as a head of Lucifuge family, Grayfia?" Rias asked curiously. "Even though he carries in him a blood of far more noble origin?"

 _"_ _Hey, don`t you even dare to look down upon Lucifuge family!"_ Lucifer was now furious. _"That family has every right to be respected and admired, more than those mongrels you called original Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Without them, Underworld wouldn`t even exist in the form you know it today. They`ve done to Devil`s society just as much good as Bael and Belial clans! So shut your mouth, girly!"_

'Of all the people, I was expecting you to give me facts about nobility of your own bloodline.' Alex said with amusement. 'Well, time to defend the bloodline.'

"Lucifuge family may hale as Extra Demons, but their history and achievements put them puts it in the same tier as Bael clan." Alex interjected, surprising Grayfia and Rias as well. "A clear proof to this is the fact that my grandfather has taken Alexandra Lucifuge not as his mistress, but as his official wife, naming her as his equal in the eyes of 72 Pillars, rejecting possible fiancées from all other noble clans. If anything, this family deserves respect."

Grayfia was honestly amazed that Alexander was defending the bloodline of her mother, which she held dear to her heart. While she had nothing against her father`s name, she still preferred to be named as her mother and she associated herself with Lucifuge family first, Lucifer second. So, hearing Rias practically offending her own bloodline was quite infuriating. She had known her since she was but an infant and Grayfia had to admit that the excessive attention of her father and brother have spoiled her to a degree. Hearing Alexander defending his grandmother`s and hers bloodline was very appreciated and it made Grayfia smile at her nephew.

Sirzechs acknowledged this as well and nodded to Alex.

"True words." Sirzechs admitted, turning to his sister. "Rias, Alexander holds not only the blood of Lucifer, but also of his grandmother, Alexandra Lucifuge. I suggest you show respect to the family that Lucifer himself held in highest regard."

 _"_ _In highest regard I held Zekram Bael and Corvinus Belial."_ Lucifer commented. _"I always put Lucifuge family in the same tier as myself. Heck, if it wasn`t for them, I would`ve gone insane with that bloodsucking bitch of a woman!"_

'Wait… You mean to tell me that you took Lucifuge women as your…'

 _"_ _No, I only ever bedded Alexandra, and I`ve truly fallen for her at the time. They simply managed to keep me in line and provided seemingly endless supply of valerian for my nerves."_ Lucifer admitted. _"You think why all of our members have silver hair?"_

"We can discuss this after we are through with all of this. Let`s get down to real matter at hand." Alex recommended. "What`s your real decision, Satan?"

"Right." Sirzechs nodded to that one. "As you`ve guessed right, your unique bloodline and heritage made you a very special case to deal with. Taking into consideration your history and your sudden supporters within Devil society, there was little that we could do. And so, after long discussion and hearing the opinions of others, along with the fact that Serafall herself spoke in your defense, I`ve made a decision, regarding you and your future."

 _"_ _He certainly knows how to build up the hype."_ Lucifer noted.

"Alexander, starting from this day, you are no longer a part of Rias` Peerage, as you`ve been granted status of a High-Ranking Devil due to your extraordinary abilities in magic and your noble bloodline. You will also be acknowledged as direct descendant of Lucifer and shall be referred as Alexander Lucifer. Along with that, as a High-Ranking Devil, in the nearest future you shall receive your own set of Evil Pieces. And if you are asking for your status as a Pawn…" Sirzechs simply raised his hand and revealed something that Alex didn`t expect to see.

In Crimson Satan`s hand was a single glowing chess piece. Alex`s Mutation Piece, his Pawn piece, his collar and leash. That wasn`t a torture, but an extraction of his Evil Piece, as it did connect all of his body. And if it was out of his body, then…

Alexander stood there simply blown away by all this information. That was the moment has been striving all this time and waited and now… I finally came. He was freed of the shackles and granted liberty. For the first time in his life, fate has decided to turn to his favor and reward for all his hardships and sufferings. Now, he was finally free and given the chance to build his own path, just as he had hoped and wanted.

Young Lucifer didn`t expect that he would also be given his very own set of Evil Pieces. He simply didn`t know what to do with them once he would get it. He knew full well that King`s Servants are essentially his main powerbase and most trusted people. They will stand by your side and fight your battles, and Alex knew that if he were to ever put his faith in someone, it would be those whom he wouldn`t consider his servants, but his allies, his closest comrades, brothers and sisters in arms. Lucifer didn`t dismiss the thought of using the Evil Pieces, no, he will use them, but only if his candidates are willing to become Devils. And if they ever decided to become part of his Peerage, then they wouldn`t be mere servants, but a real family of his. Their fights and troubles would be his if they allowed him to help, as he simply couldn`t ignore his friends` in trouble or in need. And if they ever doubted him, he wouldn`t shut them down, but listen. For him, they would be equals, not his servants.

After taking it all in, Alex suddenly got a feeling that there just _had_ to be a catch. Never, never in his life had luck turn to him without something sour to taste in return. And Alex`s senses were telling him that there just had to be a catch.

'Am I being paranoid, or there is something that will sour up this whole deal?'

 _"_ _Knowing Devils, Gremory, Sirzechs and women, you are absolutely right to think so."_ Lucifer agreed. _"And knowing customs of Devil society and just seeing that grin on Gremory girl`s face gives me one or two ideas on what`s going to happen next."_

"However, in order to settle all the angry voices and make it look as legitimate as possible, there is a certain requirement for you that need to be met." Sirzechs spoke diplomatically, stepping back and letting Rias in Alex`s full sight. "Alexander, once you graduate from high school, you shall take Rias as your wife and marry her. I expect of you to treat her fairly and with care and I`m looking forward to the day when I can call you my brother." Sirzechs added with a goofy smile on his face.

And there he had it. Alex honestly was expected everything, but this. Just who in the world came up with that kind of requirement?! Just who in the red blazes decided that he has to marry the single girl he found to be the most irritating and who simply sold him out to Riser?!

And then Alex took a look at Rias` face…

"Don`t tell that it was your idea…" Alex was right, as he saw Rias simply smile to him carefree.

"I`m looking forward to our future life, my darling." Rias said in cheerful voice.

'Lucifer, mark my words, one of these days, I`ll kill that crimson haired princess.'

 _"_ _I`ll be looking forward to that day, my boy."_ Lucifer spoke. _"Lucifer and arranged marriage are two things that never end well in a mix."_

* * *

 **Occult Research Club President`s cabinet.**

"I can`t believe that Rias has chosen you as her fiancée! Now I`ll never have a chance to see her magnificent bosoms!" Issei was crying out loud in the clubroom. "WHY?!"

"If you want to do so, Issei, then feel free to take my place as Rias` fiancée." Alex spoke in absolutely serious tone, leaning against the wall.

"Now, now, Alex, why should you be so antagonistic about it?" Rias asked, sipping her tea from her seat. "After all, you are going to be a husband to heiress of Gremory family. I would say that everything has played out perfectly for all parties."

"Really? Then why the hell am I feeling like I was played again?!" Alex asked in near shouting. "Out of all girls in the world, I am now forced to marry you…"

It has been 4 hours since Sirzechs announced to Alex that he is now a new official fiancé to his little sister Rias Gremory. The official, public version states that during the Rating Game Alexander was not only defending his own family name, but also honor of Rias as Riser Phenex has showed himself as insufferable candidate to marry Heiress of Gremory family. Alexander Lucifer, in this story, was saved by Rias and her family and was repaying for their kindness by defending the honor of Rias Gremory and executing his duty as her Servant. As for his origin, it was stated that Alexander didn't know a thing about it and that House of Phenex has subjugated Alexander`s mother without knowledge of Four Satans and forced her to run away. In other words, society was fed with a romanticized version of what had happened, presenting Gremory family and Alexander in best lights and as closest with each other. Of course, those that were very close to Alex or even remotely involved in this matter knew that this was nothing more but a ruse and fabrication.

As for the supposed hero and 'loving hero', Alexander was, obviously, against this entire idea to begin with and the single reason he had to agree with this was because the alternative was death and he still wanted to live. Still, the very idea of being betrothed to Rias irritated him to no end, because it seemed like she simply enjoyed putting him in these kinds of situations, where he would be the loser before her. Honestly, it seemed like Rias was fixated on making him hers no matter what and now she found a new way to so, through a freaking marriage. It was just like with Riser, only now it was Alex who was in Rias` place and she was in Riser`s. Just what the hell was going on inside that girl`s mind?!

The reaction of others was quite interesting, to say the least.

Issei was ultimately crushed by this news as he now could forefeet his dream on Rias and her boobs. Honestly, as much as he sometimes irritated Alexander, young Lucifer was actually a bit sad for him, not because of his loss. But because that idiot couldn`t see just how adoringly and fondly young former nun was looking at him. Alex honestly couldn`t believe that Issei still didn`t notice Asia`s deep feelings for him. If he was in his place, Alex would go for Asia without second thoughts. She may`ve not had the same curves and sizes as Rias, but she more than made up for it with her natural kindness, gentle heart and such cute looking face. She was a naturally wife material and that Pervy Pants should get it together with Asia.

Kiba reacted as any gentleman would, by congratulating Alex on his engagement with Rias, believing that this was a good idea and they would be a great couple. Naturally, Alexander responded in only way he knew to express his feelings and opinion on the subject. And that resulted in Kiba receiving a very strong, very satisfying and very well deserved punch to the face, leaving almost half of his face as one swollen black area. Asia, who didn`t know what to think of this, fixed Kiba quite quickly with her Sacred Gear, but even with that, Knight still felt very sore.

"You could`ve been a little less aggressive." Kiba spoke to Alex, rubbing his face. "I was just trying to cheer you up. What`s wrong with that?"

"Do you want a full list in numerical order or in alphabetic one?" Alex sarcastically asked him. "Besides, don`t think that I`ve forgotten that a certain blonde-haired douche here specifically stated that I`m a walking source of trouble for him and the rest of the people and who is also doesn`t give a damn about those who surround him. Word of advice, Kiba: never speak crap about a Lucifer behind his/her back, or the next time you`ll end up with no words to share."

Kiba decided to shut himself for good this time, just like Akeno, who was unusually quiet and not talkative as she would be in any other day. Alex could understand that she must`ve felt hurt by Rias for basically making Alex her official lover and a future husband, without taking into consideration Alexander`s opinion and the fact that there were others that had felt very strongly about him and wished to be with him. And now Rias basically cut all the bridges to Alex with this sudden decision, shocking everyone who had feelings for Alex in the room at the moment. Akeno was felt betrayed by her best friend, who seemed like she had no romantic interest in Alexander at the moment and she finally could have someone so close to her, but now…

Koneko was feeling robbed of what was rightfully hers and she had no interest in staying in clubroom today, so she left. Alex could only imagine what would Kuroka do once she gets the news and knowing that Shirone and Kuroka now were getting along famously and without any trouble, save for Alex, black cat must`ve already gotten the news from her little sister.

Sona Sitri felt like she was slapped in the face and insulted, because she simply followed Koneko the mere moments after she left, not wanting to look in Rias` eyes and seeing her smirking victoriously. What nobody knew, not even Alex at the moment, was the fact that Sona took a couple of days off for personal matters and basically isolated herself from the rest of the world in her own house in human world, staying in her room and crying. She may`ve put a strong façade, but inside she was just as fragile and delicate as any other girl of her age when in love with someone. And Sona really did love Alex for who he was, for what he represented, not because of his abilities or status. Not only because he completed the single requirement to get receive her permission to marry her, but because he didn`t give a damn about her status, but cared for her personality. And now, this very man was stolen by her best friend right under her nose. And not even Serafall, who was with her little sister Sona, could comfort her and calm her down.

Tsubaki followed her King and also left the place, having absolutely no desires to see victorious Rias basically mocking her, her best friend and other girls that had feelings for unfortunate Lucifer. She personally didn`t care for Alex`s heritage or bloodline, as did he for hers or other`s. She admired and loved it about him, along with his basically selflessness. He didn`t give a damn about himself if his friends were in trouble. He was willing to do whatever needed to help them, disregarding his own life. An ultimate knight of sorts, and Tsubaki couldn`t help but feel drawn to him. And now, that red-haired succubus has decided to basically take what she saw from everyone else. Just like Rias always did.

As for Rias Gremory herself, she had to be honest with herself. Alexander Black, or Lucifer, was the most independent and persistent person she had ever met in her life. He was absolutely untamable and couldn`t be compromised. For him, concept of being subjugated was something that he couldn`t get behind, no matter how sweet was the deal. At first, he was nothing more but an irritation to Rias, since he wouldn`t simply give in to her charms and seductive nature, like Issei did so easily, but he persisted to do everything on his own and get results. That`s why he trained and worked so hard, making every effort to get the hell away from Rias, who had resurrected him as her servant. And it`s because of that, because of such fierce independence and unwavering will to fight for his freedom Rias had actually found herself infatuated by him. Alex didn`t buy to her persona or seductiveness, practically ignoring her as a girl, while she most certainly wished to be seen as one in his eyes. Rias wanted Alex, all to herself and to be the one that is in center of his very life, that`s why she made this decision. She was well aware that Sona, Tsubaki, Raynare and even her trusted friends Koneko and Akeno were in love with him and wished to be his, but Rias decided that she`ll do absolutely anything to get Alex as her lover. She was competitive and she would never want to lose such man to them. Of course, she might allow him to have a little harem of his own, but only after he pledges his heart and soul to her, when she knows that she is his number one. Only once Rias has Alex she`ll allow the others to have him, but only partially, because she will be not just a master of his soul, but also of his heart.

Alex simply sighed and then a very interesting thought found a way into his mind to him while he was merely trying to find a way to 'accidentally make Rias` into a pile of ashes'.

'Oh man, I`ll have a lot of explaining to do once my dad and sis hear about this.' Alex spoke to himself, seeing his ghostly grandfather in the same position as his grandson.

 _"_ _You know, even after Lucia`s explanations and checking out your own memories, I still find it shocking that you are not only my grandson, but also Azazel`s son."_ Lucifer admitted to him. _"Don`t get me wrong here, that guy is one of the best men I`ve met in my life, despite being the person that invented perversion and groping. I still remember one time he was shot out of the Heaven when he tried to sneak in women`s bathroom just to see Gabriel`s boobs."_

'Yeah, he told me about it.' Alex recalled that talk. 'He had also stated that after meeting mom, he simply couldn`t look on other women the same way he did.'

 _"_ _Really? He must`ve really loved Lucia then."_ Lucifer said.

'And he also stated that compare to Gabriel, mom won in every area by a landslide and that once he actually got to see Gabriel`s bosom, he simply stated in front of Michael and Gabriel herself and I quote: "Nah, Lucia`s are ten times better."'

 _"_ _He actually said that after seeing Gabriel`s boobs?!"_ Lucifer looked bewilderment at his grandson. _"And he said that that to both Michael and Gabriel?! Who is that guy and what he done to the original pervert?!"_

'Don`t know, but I know one thing for certain.' Alex smiled a little. 'Mom was at her happiest with him. And he still can`t get over her death, looking for the bastards that sold her out and those that killed her. I hope he`ll at least find some comfort in knowing that mom`s murderer is dead now.'

* * *

 **Grigori`s HQ in Underworld.**

Azazel`s fist shattered the glass he was holding, with the entire room shaking from the wave of energy he just sent through the whole building and surrounding area. It was a very rare occasion for current Governor General to lose his self-control, even for a split second, but there were times that he couldn`t simply control his emotions and had to let loose. This was one of those moments when simply couldn`t hold his temper back and released it, destroying the entire cabinet and almost everything inside of it in a matter of second. Fortunately, people inside of his cabinet weren`t hurt in any way, but even Vali and Lucina had to take a step back. Not even they, Azazel`s apprentice and his very own daughter, haven`t seen him in such rage before. And Fallen Angel had all the reason to be furious.

He was just informed about what the hell happened really at that damned Rating Game he and the others were looking, until the transmition was cut after the forest was blown up by Akeno. He got that information from an eye witness, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was sent by Alex in case anything serious had happened to him. Azazel originally sent her to keep an eye out for his son, just in case, but after he found out that the residential Fallen Angels have decided to go rouge and Alex personally took care of Raynare, Governor General decided to assign her as his own servant, but also as someone to be close to him and keep him out of harm's way. And now, she returned to the Grigori with the information that shocked every single one in this room.

She told all of them the truth behind Lucia`s murder and how Alexander dealt with Riser, the man that killed her. Needless to say, that produced a number of reactions. Shemhazai and Baraqiel, Azazel`s best friends and very close friends with Lucia, were understandably sad for their best friend and angry with House of Phenex. Vali cracked his knuckles, feeling an itch to go to those Phoenixes and give them a taste of Vanishing Dragon`s power. Lucina was actually crying a little, feeling very sad at the memory of her mother and being furious all together because she found out of the people responsible for her death. However, she was extremely glad that Alex had managed to avenge her in the end. Now, she could at least rest in peace. And then, there was the Azazel, a loving father and husband, one that had lost his wife to those bastards and believed to have also lost his own son to those killers as well. Now, he has found out that the man responsible for Lucia`s death was none other, but her own tormentor and enslaver, Riser Phenex. Azazel had long suspected him and his whole accursed family to be involved in that, but he had no proof of that. But now… He only wished that he was the one to end that bastard once and for all. But, that didn`t mean that he wasn`t immensely proud of his son for doing it. His dead douchbag boss knows he was right now proud as hell for his son. However, the end of that story still shocked him, as Raynare did reveal something that was already rumored to have happened and told by Devils.

Now they knew that Alex was in fact captured and imprisoned, but now was freed, as he was now promoted to High-Ranking Devil, much to his old man`s pride, and was even engaged to Rias Gremory as a reward for his faithful service to her and protecting her dignity.

Needless to say, nobody bought that crap.

"That`s bullshit! There is no freaking way Alex would even think about something like that!" Raynare was speaking to Governor General and others in the room. "It must be Rias Gremory and her schemes. I know for a fact that she always wished to control Alex and now is trying to do so through marriage."

"Sounds to me that Rias girl is need of some personality correction." Lucina crossed her arms. "Just who the hell does she thinks she is to force someone, especially Alex, into an arrange marriage? Especially after she got out of one herself!"

"Believe me, I`ll be more than happy to show you the way." Raynare sided with Alex`s younger sister. "And I`m sure that some other people would like a shot at 'correcting' that Gremory bitch."

"Hm, mind if I tag along?" Vali asked curious, but got questioning stares from girls. "Hey, I just want to find out just how strong is Alex now. Plus, it would be a nice opportunity to finally meet my arch rival."

"Sure, why not." Lucina agreed, looking at her dad. "What are you going to say about that, dad?"

Azazel simply sat back in his chair and looked with his serious disposition at everyone here. Right now, he was in business mode.

"Sorry, kids, but I`ve got some other important business for you to deal with." Azazel could literally feel glare of his daughter. "Vali, Lucina, I`ve just got a troubling report from one of our agents in Vatican. It appears that a certain idiot from our ranks has decided to go Excalibur collecting. I want you two to go and find Kokabiel and drag him back here, along with all of his accomplices. I`ve got a feeling that this idiot is trying to start up a new war."

"Wait, but what about Alex?" Raynare asked worried. "Aren`t you going to intervene, sir?"

"Unfortunately, from a political point of view, everything is alright, but that doesn`t mean that I`m going to sit ducks myself." Azazel stated. "Raynare, you are going back to Kuoh and do what you`ve been doing all this time. Also, inform Alex that that he`ll have a couple of old friends visiting him in a couple of days."

"Okay, I will."

"Now, Shem, do you still have that contact line with Raphael?" Azazel asked his friend.

"Sure do, but what are you planning this time, Azazel? Are thinking on sneaking in Gabriel`s bathroom again?"

"Nah, not after seeing hers already." Azazel shrugged off. "Nope, I think it`s time for me and Michael to have that damned peace signed up already."

* * *

 **Okay, I`ll be the first to admit that what I wrote in the last chapter was pretty fucked up, but now, here you have it. Alex is free, promoted to a position of High-Rank and will get his own Peerage. And… he is also engaged to Rias.**

 **Now, next 5 chapters are my own arc and it will focus more on Alex and his friends, along with Kuroka finally getting into Alex`s life officially. Probably will try to make a lemon there, but no promises.**

 **Next time: Alex and Rias in the same bed; Two old friends come with a warning; Evil plots in the shadows.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucifer`s Residence. AKA Alex`s house.**

Young Lucifer was seriously thinking right now that he probably was a Hitler in one of his previous lives. Because there was no other explanation on to why the hell he couldn`t get at least 5 hours of sleep. And the reason for that, you may ask?

Why, naked Rias Gremory, sleeping on his bare chest and entire torso, using him as a body pillow, of course. Alex had warned that crimson princess about a hundred times about his independence and how he hates when someone is basically invading his private space. That didn`t stop her the first time, which resulted in her being kicked out of the bed. That must`ve stopped her antics for a time being, but, after Kuroka revealed to him that she was now using spells to make him sleep and cuddle up with her, Alex became far more careful, as he placed several layers of anti-teleportation barriers, making his room basically a dead zone. That stopped Rias for sure, but it only worked for so long. Because now Rias Gremory has moved into Alexander`s mansion, with the blessing of her father, mother and older brother, who all wanted those to get along and be happy with each other, right in the same day Alex became her fiancée. Alex`s reaction was simply of accepting this with a neutral face, while inside of him he was thinking on the ways to poison the entire Gremory household. Galeran, by that point also annoyed by Rias and her family`s quirks, said out loud to his host to 'send this annoying bitch out of here with all this trash!' Who would`ve thought that Galeran was getting so annoyed? As for Lucifer, he was drawing parallels with how he ended up with Lilith. Just after their first conversation, Alex understood several things about his grandfather:

1\. He hated Bible God and would never apologize for killing him.

2\. He absolutely loves his daughters and hates Sirzechs for marrying Grayfia, but has absolutely no problem with Azazel.

3\. He hated his first wife more than God, Sirzechs and Nazis combined.

What surprised Alex was the fact that Lucifer actually knew about Nazis and that they were on his 4th most hated things list. But he didn`t ask from where he knew about them, as he simply believed that his grandfather was more than meets the eye. And speaking about the eyes, Rias finally decided to open up hers once she realized that Alex wasn`t sleeping and was glaring daggers at her. But that didn`t deter her, as she smiled seductively at him and moved closer.

"Hello there, handsome." She spoke sultry. "Sleep well?"

Alex`s face didn`t change the expression.

"Hardly." Alex simply replied. "Mind telling me what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hm? I live here, obviously." Rias made a confused face, but then she changed back to her previous one. "Or, did you mean, why am I in bed with you, wearing nothing and allowing your perfect torso and chest be my pillow?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Alex replied, still glaring daggers. "You do remember what`ve promised to do if that happens again, Gremory?"

"Moue, don`t be like that, darling." Rias caringly caressed his stiff cheek, her left hand going down to his pants. "Say, why don`t we do some 'morning bonding' exercises? It`ll allow us to… better perform on our wedding night." She seductively said, moving her lips, with closed eyes, to kiss him and make out with her future groom.

 **[That girl… Does she have no decency? Or mind, as the matter of affect?]** Galeran clicked in angrily.

 _"_ _Knowing Gremory and their antics, no, she doesn`t."_ Lucifer replied to a dragon. _"By the way, aren`t you going to do something about this succubus at the moment? Or you`ve suddenly decided to cheat on your Nekoshou lady?"_

'Not a chance.' Alex replied, moving his right hand at Rias`s lips and stopping her in her tracks. 'If I`m going to lose my V-card, then I would prefer it be with the most beautiful and gorgeous black cat in the world, then with her.'

"How about a little swimming to start off the day?" Alex suddenly proposed, white magic circle forming behind confused Rias. "I`ve heard that school`s pool is the best place for that." And with that said, he made just one hard push and Rias was inside the portal before she could utter a word and portal was closed in the next second. "Though, it wasn`t used since the last year, so it might be a little… muddy to swim."

In reality, that pool was a literal dumpster and a marsh. Even the stench was so strong that it would make for one hell of aroma after diving into it. He may`ve promised Rias to throw her out of the window, but he decided that teleporting this crimson haired princess directly above the most dirty pool in the world, naked and without any clothing, in broad day light, would do just fine. Besides, he heard that waters in the marshes are actually good for the skin. Maybe it`ll make Rias prettier, but, then again, there were reported all kinds of insects and other gross stuff living in the pool, but, what one will do for a beauty of the other.

Once this whole mess was settled, at least for a couple of hours, Alex rose up and, after clearing out his room of Rias` cloths by disintegrating them and quick shower, he went to the kitchen to make up some breakfast for himself and another guest in the house, that politely and gently asked him if she could stay here for an indefinite time period and, if she was allowed, help out with the house as a payment for the hospitality. Alex, of course, allowed this guest to stay, but he didn`t take her offer of paying back, as he believed that she really could use some normal hospitality and rest up a bit, especially with having a lot on her mind and soul at the moment.

And that guest appeared in form of Grayfia Lucifuge, who was wearing not her usual maid uniform, but a simple night`s dress, having her hair also untied and flowing freely. She looked more refreshed and rested, yawning a little and smelling bacon and eggs coming up.

Alex turned around and saw his aunt.

"Good morning, Grayfia." Alex greeted her, adding another egg on the pan. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, actually." She replied in far more freer way instead of her usual reserved form. "Though, you shouldn`t have bothered yourself with cooking a breakfast. I would`ve…"

"Grayfia, utter one more word and I`ll have to reconsider cooking a French parfait for dinner`s desert today." Alex cut her short with the mention of Grayfia`s favorite desert and her weak point.

Lucifuge was quick to silence herself, since she actually was afraid of not getting a parfait. It really was her only weakness, aside from her son, but she made sure that _nobody_ knew about it, not even her husband. And she hasn`t told anyone about it in the past couple of centuries, which did rise a certain question on how did Alex get a hold of this information. She decided not to hit abound the bushes and ask him directly, because she wanted to be plain and truthful with him.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Grayfia sit at the table, looking at her nephew as he was finishing up the breakfast.

"Go ahead." Alex was putting the bacon on to the plates now.

"How did you find out about my… preferences in deserts?" Grayfia was now having a pink blush on her cheeks.

"That? Lucifer told me about it." Alex decided to state bluntly, turning around and handing out the plate to confused Grayfia. "He said that after you`ve tasted his special parfait, he had to hire two additional cooks just so you and mom could have it every day."

Grayfia looked agape at what Alex just said. Because it was a genuine truth and there was literally no reason for him to confuse her into believing something… preposterous. She may`ve known her nephew little less than a day, but he didn`t strike her like that type of person. Instead, she saw Alex as a person that gains all that he wants not by cowering and kneeling, but through battling, striving and building up. Evident in his independence and absolute determination to reach his goal on his own and prevail in all battles. In determination department, Grayfia was thinking that Alex could give Sairaorg a run for his money. He lived through hell when he was but a child, yet he built himself up and rose over all obstacles, crushing them and prevailing. Alex was… a lot like her own father, Lucifer.

In fact, only now Grayfia had realized it. She looked with her eyes more closely at Alex, but this time, she augmented her sight with magic. And then she finally saw it. Something that she couldn`t have sensed before as it was immaterial and in a pure spiritual form. Grayfia`s eyes widened as she saw behind her nephew`s hollow projection of her now deceased father, dressed just like her husband, but his garments were more of silver colorings instead of gold. Once she saw her father`s spirit, it looked at her curiously and then chuckled up a bit.

 _"_ _Well, well, Grayfia."_ Lucifer spoke out loud. _"You are the first to finally notice my presence in this world. Well done, my little girl."_

"I-impossible…" Grayfia muttered, looking at Alex and Lucifer glancing at each other. "A-Alex, do you see him too?"

"Yep, I do." Alex answered, looking at his grandfather. 'I didn`t know you were able to project your image out in the open. I`ve though that only I was capable of seeing you, along with Galeran.'

 _"_ _Those that carry my blood in their veins are capable of seeing me, if they try, of course. I can also be seen or detected by those with higher power, if I`m not careful enough. I purposefully hid myself from Sirzechs and others, because I have no desire to let them know of my presence in this world, even as your spiritual guardian."_ Lucifer replied with a smirk. _"Grayfia used her magic to augment her sight to see energetic flow, that`s how she was able to see me. And now that I`m discovered by her, I see no point in concealing myself from my daughter. However, Grayfia, do refrain from speaking out loud. I can hear all of your thoughts and if you have something to say to me, speak it in your mind and I`ll hear it. I`m basically a creature that has no material form, so immaterial thoughts are within my reach. Besides that, I`m capable of serving as the relay of thoughts between you two, which is quite a good thing for privacy."_

Grayfia nodded to that and decided to follow the suit.

'Very well, I shall do so.' Grayfia said in her thoughts, expression softening. 'Father… It has been a very long time.'

 _"More then 2 millenia of_ _years, to be exact."_ Lucifer spoke with a soft smile. _"I`m relieved and happy to see and be able to speak with you, Grayfia."_

'Even after I have forsaken all of my ties with you and mother? Even after I betrayed you all for the man I thought I knew?' Grayfia grimly asked her father. 'How can you even call me your daughter after I've sold you and mother out?! How are you even…' Grayfia was almost on the verge of tears.

 _"_ _SILENCE!"_ Lucifer`s voice boomed in fury. _"Do you even hear what you are saying, girl?! How could I ever forsake my own daughter even if she had made her own choice to follow the path that seemed right to her?"_ Lucifer asked his older daughter, but then calmed down a bit. _"Grayfia, my dear daughter, Alexandra and I never held any hatred towards you. Never was there a moment that I wasn`t happy to have you as my daughter, along with Lucia. My only regret always lied and shall always lie with the fact that I wasn`t able to raise my sons in the same way I did with you and Lucia. Rizevim has too much of Lilith inside of him and that witch has twisted him into what he is now, which in turn affected my little Euclid. As a father, I must`ve been one of the worst ones out there to my boys, but a good one to my daughters."_

Grayfia was shocked and surprised with how her father was speaking with her. It was very much alike when he was still alive, when things were so different and her family was together. It was much like when she was just a little girl with whom her big daddy would love to play, along with her little sister Lucia. It was very much true: Lucifer was a very doting and caring father to her and Lucia. He was always there with them when they needed him or just wanted to spend time with their father.

While most of Devil society now believes that previous Four Satans were generally arrogant and selfish, Lucifer was most certainly not like that, standing as the first and strongest Devil that had ever existed, even Sirzechs and Ajuka still can`t quite match up to the former Right Hand of God, his First Son and the one that eventually defeated him in a single combat. The only reason her father had fallen to the combined strength of Sirzechs, Ajuka and Grayfia was because they`ve attacked before he had time to recuperate after his titanic clash with God, which resulted in his death at the hands of Sirzechs, who claimed his name as his own, along with his oldest daughter.

In truth, Grayfia had always been haunted by her decision to abandon her family and follow the path of her heart, which had led her to participate in killing her own father, witnessing the death of her mother, Rizevim and Euclid flee from Devils. And, most painfully, fate of her younger sister Lucia and being indirectly responsible for all her torments and her son`s hardships in life. All of that has now resulted in her leaving Sirzechs and Gremory family, moving in Alex`s house, where she had hoped that she could not only earn his forgiveness for all that she had done and, more importantly, earn the right to forgive herself for all that she had done. She also now needed to think everything over and decide her own life from now and was she willing to live with Gremory after all that happened.

As Grayfia was contemplating, Alex decided to speak up mentally.

'Grayfia, neither I nor my mother hold you responsible or at blame for all that had happened to us. There is no need for your to seek my forgiveness, because I have nothing that needs to be forgiven.' Alex spoke in mental plane, standing up from the table and moving towards the closet. 'You two have some catching ups to do, so I`ll leave you two to it. I`ve got some things to take care in the Academy.' Alex dressed in his normal garments and casted a simple illusion spell he learned from Lucifer on his eyes and hair, returning them to their original colors. "See ya." And with that, he went out on the streets.

* * *

 **Kuoh. 15 minutes later.**

Alex was walking down the street in his normal pace. He wasn`t lying, saying that he had some things to take care in school. In fact, those were matters of greatest importance to Alexander. First of all, he needed to talk with Sona about Devil`s customs about marriages and on specifically how to best break one without losing face in front of the society. Well, he didn`t mind Rias getting a bit of bad rep, because she really was pushing it and deserved some punishment for her actions, but he personally still wished to retain his face, or maybe even boost up his own prestige.

'Come to think of it, I never actually cared about such petty thing as prestige before.' Alex mused to himself.

 **[That`s your Devil`s blood inside of you calling out.]** Galeran spoke up. **[As a Devil, born in line of one of Four Original Satans, Lucifer, which is even more, it`s only natural that you begin to think of such things and work on the way to increase your own authority, even if subconsciously.]**

'I see. Well, if that`s the case, then I best start look for the potential members of my Peerage. Sona did explain to me that Peerage is the primary tool for High-Class Devils to earn respect and influence in Underworld. I should be getting my own set of pieces in a day or two, so it should be best if I think about candidates right away.'

 **[Strategic thinking, so much like you and Lucifer.]** Galeran noted. **[Anyway, I take it, you are going to on getting your own Peerage first, then on getting out of Gremory`s arranged marriage, am I right?]**

'Yep, I have a feeling that having a competent Peerage on my side would play a major role in securing my freedom and position.' Alex deduced.

Young Lucifer was already drawing up the list of possible candidates along with planning out the style and formation of his strike force. He knew that Peerages consisted of 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns.

Now, Queen is the most versatile and powerful piece that a King could have, as it had all the abilities of the Bishop, Rook and Knight. Basically, Queen acted as the second-in-command to King and his most powerful warrior. Alex was thinking that if he must have a Queen on his side, then it must be someone who is similar to him in regards of power, strategy and even mindset, meaning that his second-in-command should be able to adapt to situations, like Alex, but be a powerhouse in his/her own right. Finding someone like that was problematic and Alex didn`t know anyone that could fit in the role.

Then, came Rooks, second most powerful pieces in chess, but in Devil`s world they were the once that basically served as tanks of Peerages. They had to be the once able to give a lot of damage, but capable of holding the front against more enemies. Alex was thinking that he could mix it with one Rook being specialist in defense and another one in offence, but then again, he did have Knights for that purpose. So, Alex decided to settle on Rooks being more of a tank types with capacity to deal unholy amounts of damage. In his time, Alex had a chance of meeting with some individuals that fit this category perfectly.

Bishops were magical types, casters of spells and magical craft. Not fit for direct combat, they served the same role as artillery and medics did in the army: major fire support and constant backing up of the forces. Having one mage specializing in offensive spells and another in supportive powers was a good idea, granting versatility in battle. Young Lucifer settled that having versatility in Bishops was the best thing and was now thinking on whom he could get on board with it.

Knights… Now, this is where Alex had practically no trouble deciding. Major strike force, utilizing speed and swordsman skills as their primary tools. Finding those fit in this particular category could be troublesome, but, fortunately for Alex, he just happens to be acquainted with not just good, but straight up best swordsmen in this generation.

And then there were Pawns, foot soldiers and infantry of his little army. While, most view Pawns as basically nothing more but in Alex`s eyes, those Pawns were essentially the versatility incarnate. He wasn`t thinking on using one Pawn for one Servant as it wouldn`t be practical in his eyes. He basically needed the fighters that had attributes of other pieces in them and put them as a strike force. On that account, Alex was aware of many people that utilized not a singular attribute in them.

Of course, there was the matter of recruiting them and Alex had to settle that one right away. After some contemplation and thinking, he came to a conclusion that if he were to recruit people, then he would lead them not through schemes and foul play, like Rias did with him, but fairly and with honor. He would never even think of members of his Peerage as Servants, but he would view them as his comrades and brothers-in-arms. Forcing them to submit or using the situation to his advantage was most definitely not Alex`s style, as he needed his soldiers to follow their commander not blindly, but with loyalty and clear head. If they had trouble or needed help, then Alex`s top priority would be his friends in need, himself later. That`s how he would run his business, not like Rias, that preferred to turn the situation to her favor and only when it suited her, would she step into the game.

'Now, who could I…' Alex was about out the candidates, but he stopped in his tracks once he heard a distinct sound of swords clashing with each other.

Alex immediately recognized that sound as he had heard when he was practicing with Kiba. And from sheer intensity; it was as if a battle was fought between knights on a full battle mode. Alex decided to check everything with his own energy sensing to determine just who were there and how powerful were the opponents. In the next second, Alex sensed that at school, which apparently became a battlefield, were Tsubaki, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Issei and Raynare, out of those that were familiar to Alex`s sense. And then, there were two other sources that he didn`t recognize, but… for sheer power output, these were no jokes. They were humans, but they clearly possessed some sort of powerful weapons or Sacred Gears and those things were more powerful than any of Kiba`s swords and could give others a lot of trouble and beat them to a pulp. Without more thinking, Alex decided that if those guys had so much power, then he would answer them accordingly. In one second, Alex mentally commanded his Forsaken Regalia to go into Balance Breaker mode.

And in the next second he was already standing in front of the empty street white and blue clad in Scale Mail armor. And in the next second he went right up into the skies.

'Galeran, how long can I sustain my armor in a combat situation?' Alex needed to know right now.

 **[In any normal situation, you can sustain Scale Mail up to 5 hours without any trouble, but, if we are talking about the same level as your battle with Riser or higher, then I give you 1 hour and 20 minutes.]** Galeran informed. **[Alex, I just had a feel of those combatants' powers and their energy signatures. One of them is clearly using some sort of cursed weapon, emitting powerful demonic energy. Also, it must have some sort of enchantment on it, something that propels that weapon to strike it`s enemy down without trouble. If I were to take my pick from the moves that acrobat pulls out and how he fights, it must be a lancer. As for another one, I believe that it`s a swordsman of great skill and prowess, as he keeps Kiba at bay without even slightest effort. Also, his weapon emits a very powerful Holy energy from it, second to none I would dare say. From the amount of power output and sheer strength, this sword stands on par with Caliburn and is clearly superior to your current Frostmourne.]**

'A cursed death spear and a sword on par with Caliburn… Hold a second there!' Alex`s mind quickly ran through all possible variants and came up with only two possible matches. 'Gae Bolg and Divine Excalibur, there is no doubt in that…'

 **[I remember hearing rumors about Gae Bolg and its tremendous power to destroy entire armies in one go, but I`ve heard nothing of this Divine Excalibur you`ve just mentioned. Is this some sort of variation or part of the original Excalibur?]** Galeran asked his host.

"Neither of both. Divine Excalibur is nothing like that sword, as it wasn`t created by a Bible God. Instead, this particular was created by a human that possesses a high tier Sacred Gear that allows to create weapons and armors of the highest quality and power, granting them any attribute, be it Holy or Demonic power, which are practically impossible to destroy.' Alex explained. 'Divine Excalibur is the sword that was forged for Catholic Church as an ultimate weapon to destroy any Demonic sword it comes into contact with and slays everything with Holy Energy of God."

 **[A Sacred Gear with that kind of power…]** Galeran mused. **[I know only of one Sacred Gear with such power. Infinity Forge, am I correct?]**

'Yes, you are right. And just so happen to know the person who created it and is wielding it at the moment, along with that lancer.' Alex informed his partner. 'Of all the people, I wasn`t expecting those two to stir up troubles with Devils out of the thin air. They must`ve been provoked by them. Well, I think it`s time we see it for ourselves.' Alex finally reached the school grounds in his Scale Mail and hovered above the battlefield, curiously observing the fight.

It was just as he had expected. Below Alex, Tsubaki and Issei were pressing the attack against their opponent, but he was way too nimble and quick for clumsy Issei and his not developed Boosted Gear. As for Tsubaki, master of naginata, she outmatched in speed, mobility and striking range by a more experienced and powerful opponent. On the other side, Kiba was charging like a beast at his opponent, who was standing right in front of him with a calm expression and focused sight. And right behind the fighting Devils were Rias and Akeno, though Akeno was maintaining a substantial range from Rias, due to the aroma incoming from her King, which even Alex caught up in the air. Young Lucifer was surprised that Rias was already here, dressed in her uniform and looking _remotely_ okay, but the stench of the not cleaned pool and dirt were still on her. And as for Raynare…

"Alex!" Said Fallen Angel launched herself in Alex`s embrace, hugging him trough his armor. "Wow, you look amazing in this thing! Just like a dragon."

"It is a Dragon type Sacred Gear after all." Alex reminded Raynare, dispelling Scale Mail and hovering with his own two sets of Devil`s Wings. "So, I take it you`ve heard that I was released and came back? Because I actually missed you."

"Heh, of course you did." Raynare smiled to him. "And yeah, your dad sent me back to relay the message that you`ll be visited soon by your friends. Only problem was that I so happened to ran into those friends of yours." Raynare pointed downwards. "I would`ve never guessed that you have so many friends among Grigori and their allies."

"I`m a rather popular figure there." Alex admitted, looking at the ruckus. "Care to explain what happened?'

"We were actually moving towards your house when we started passing the school and then Kiba suddenly approached us out of nowhere and demanded a fight with us." Raynare began explaining. "I`ve refused to oblige him, so did those two, but then he straight up attacked her without holding back with his Holy Eraser sword. Then the others came as well and Tsubaki and Issei joined the fray. I`ve tried to talk them out of this and explain the situation, but alas… Tsubaki was probably seeing it as a clear threat to the school, along with an opportunity to test out her naginata skills and Issei… Do you need to hear his reasoning or should just pass?"

"Yare yare daze…" Was all that Alex managed to say, sighing in the process. "Did you explain them my whole situation and did they take it well?"

"Yes and they are actually totally fine with that. Though, both did express a desire to punch Rias for what she did to you." Raynare said. "I myself wouldn`t mind giving her a piece of my mind."

Alex could only chuckle to that one. He actually found it to be quite a joy, knowing that his friends still cared for him this much. As those two were among his closest since he was 12 years old.

Against Kiba was fighting young blond girl, hair tied up behind her, with green eyes, dressed in blue combat dress and armor above it, in her hands was golden sword with blue handle and engravings on it. Her stance was defensive and sword was moved to the position to prevent any hit reaching her. Alex knew that she could beat Kiba without even trying, but wasn`t doing so, as she saw no point in beating someone who was clearly not in the right state of his mind. However, she wasn`t relaxed and didn't let her guard even slightly, as it wasn`t befitting of a knight of her prowess. Alex knew that this girl was strong in will and in battle, loyal to family and friend, fierce and chivalrous in battles. Her Divine Excalibur, a weapon that she had built when she was in Church was a testament to her will and power alone. Out of all people Alex knew, there were only very few that could match this girl`s prowess and none that could break her will and prowess as a knight.

As for Tsubaki and Issei, they were facing off blue-haired lancer, dressed in light combat body armor, with shoulder plates. His hair were tied up behind in low ponytail and his red eyes were looking around, a playful smirk was on his face. Out of all the persons that Alex had to meet, this one was possibly his best friend to hang out and just have fun, but also dependable in time of need, as he rarely let down his friends, if ever. That dude was a flirt, but not a pervert and had a very good taste in girls and knew how to approach them. Most often, he could be found either fishing or a date with a beautiful girl. And as for his cursed red clad Gae Bolg, Alex seriously had no wish to fight this spear, especially when this guy wields it, as he is almost unstoppable with it. The only reason he didn`t finish off Issei and Tsubaki was because he was simply having fun and trolling them to his heart content. However, when this guy start to fight seriously, then you can be dead sure that there will be a bloodbath.

Both of them were the best of the best , and Alex was glad that they were also his close friends. After all, it`s not every day you become friends with Arturia Pendragon, descendant of Arthur Pendragon, holder of Infinity Forge, little sister of Arthur Pendragon and big sister of Le Fey Pendragon; and Cuhullin, descendant of legendary Hound of Ulster and Child of Light. Truly, Alex was glad to know a lot of heroic descendants and these two were his best friends.

Alex decided that it was time he put a stop to this little skirmish, although, he wouldn`t mind Arturia kicking Kiba`s ass and Cuhullin smashing his Gae Bolg at Issei`s head, causing him to revert from his perversion into a decent person. But, that was probably a lot to ask for, so he`ll just have to settle on stopping this pointless fight.

Alex coughed loudly enough to be heard by everyone within ten meters radius, and he was noticed, finally.

"You do realize that it`s a broad daylight here and you are fighting without even a barrier? Seriously, Gremory, I knew you were forgetful, but I think you better visit a doctor to fix it up, until it becomes a serious problem." And then Alex turned to his friends, who looked at him with amused gazes. "As for you two, not ten minutes in the town and you already managed to pick up a fight? And without inviting me for a fun? I feel insulted! How could you not invite me for such fun activity?!"

Cuhullin laughed at that one, while Arturia only smiled to that.

"Sorry for that, bro. If we knew that this gay prince would start up trouble with us, we would certainly invite you for fun." Lancer replied. "Looking sharp by the way. Always knew that silver would suit you better. Now you`ll have to watch out for young boys throwing themselves at you, along with gals."

"You do know I don`t swing that way, do you? That`s pretty boy`s stick." Alex jokingly relied, causing Cuhullin to burst out laughing, while he simply descended down to the ground and was now in front of Arturia. "Long time no see, Arturia. I`m glad to see you are doing well."

"Likewise, Alex." Girl replied with a smile to him. "I`m sorry Cuhullin and I did not inform you about our arrival, but I`m relieved to see that you are in good health. When I heard of what happened, I was scared more than ever for you."

"Sorry to be such a troublemaker for you, Saber." Alex recalled Arturia`s nickname, making her blush a little. "Now, what do you two say we go somewhere… SABER, MOVE!"

Arturia responded on an instinct, moving her frame to the left and revealing behind her Kiba, who was launching another assault on Arturia, but now attacking from behind and using dishonorable tactic. Alex didn`t even see him ,but his senses acted for his sight and body moved faster than thought. As Arturia moved out of Kiba`s path, his Holy Eraser met Alex`s Frostmourne, which materialized in his hand, being transported to him through a portal. And two swords clashed, along with their respective holders.

Kiba snarled at Alex.

"Move away, Lucifer." Kiba demanded. "You are in my way. Don`t interfere with my vendetta!"

"Not a chance, avenger." Alex pushed Kiba back and took a defensive position with a Frostmourne. "If you so want fight with my friend, then you`ll have to go through me first."

"Are saying that you`ll protect her? Even when I say that you must stand down?" Kiba demanded an answer. "Do you know who she is?!"

"I do: she is my closest friend. And because you`ve tried to kill her right now, I`m going to beat you to the bloody pulp." Alex snarled, gripping his sword tighter.

Instead of answering, Kiba simply summoned more swords from the ground and picked another Holy Eraser from the ground into his left hand.

"So be it. Alexander Lucifer, for standing in a way of my revenge, I shall claim your life!" And with that, Kiba launched himself at Alexander.

'Revenge, he said? Well, I was looking for fun anyway. Might as well just show him what`ve learned.' Alex brought his sword closer and prepared to fight against his opponent.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Forest. In the mean time.**

"You mean to tell me that that Gremory girl tricked Alex into becoming her fiancée, in return for freedom and saving him from death because he is Lucifer`s grandson?!" Kuroka demanded an answer from Shirone.

"Yes, nya." Shirone, in her true form answered to her older sister. "Rias got Senpai, Onee-sama, nya. I doubt that Senpai is happy about it, along with us, nya."

Kuroka was practically boiling with anger and fury at this whole situation. Her cat-like eyes were wide and her twin tails were swirling around furiously as Nekoshou was about to snap and go to kill Rias out in the open. It was one thing that Shirone wished to claim her Alex, because she was direct about it and, after substantial amount of time and arguing, Kuroka reached a certain agreement with her sister about it. She wasn`t against other girls being with Alex, because all of them had hotties for him, but… to go so far as to claim Alex as her fiancée and basically move in with him the next couple of hours… No one, never had angered Kuroka in such way and she was just a tiny little bit away from killing that crimson haired bitch for doing something like that. The only thing that was stopping her was the fact that Alex might get in trouble for that, and she really wanted to avoid giving her chosen mate so much trouble.

She needed to find another way to pay that bitch back…

"Onee-sama." Shirone spoke to her big sister firmly, drawing black cat`s attention. "We need to claim Alex first. You`ve promised to help me after the Game. If we don`t hurry, Rias will take him away from us."

"Shirone…" Kuroka calmed down a little. "Alright, I`ve promised, sis, and I`ll help you, nya. This is a very old and powerful technique, developed by to open up our energy paths inside of our bodies to help out heal deceases and restore body. In your case, it will allow you to reach your real height and proportions in accordance to your age. It`s painless, nya, but it`ll take me a day to perform it, but afterwards… I might find myself a real competition in you, nya." Kuroka explained. "And afterwards… Are you sure of it, Shirone? I`ve made up my mind not because he simply interested me as a simple mating partner, but because I truly fell for him and now can`t see myself without him. I`m imprinted by him, Shirone. Is it the same for you or you simply see him as a mating partner?" Kuroka asked her sister seriously.

"I`m imprinted too, Onee-sama." Shirone replied angrily. "I`ve chosen Alex because he helped us, because he showed me the truth and he helped me to reconnect with you. He has done more for me then Rias ever could or will: he gave me my real Onee-sama back. And for that, I won`t accept any other as my mate."

Kuroka only sighed and smiled to that one.

"Very well, nya." Kuroka finally agreed. "Let`s do it in my place. Don`t worry, you might even enjoy it."

Shirone nodded to that and followed her sister.

She wasn`t going to lose to Rias. Never!

* * *

 **So, as you may`ve guessed, I`ve just finished up watching Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works (awesome, better then I even imagined it to be!) and I`ve decided to put a couple of the heroic Spirits as descendants of heroes in here. As you`ve guessed, Saber and Lancer are the first to make their appearance, because I really love both of them. And… Arturia is in the harem, obviously.**

 **Also, Arturia has a Sacred Gear too, Infinite Forge.**

 **Information: Infinite Forge is a high-tier Sacred Gear, allowing the holder the ability to create any weapon and armor of any property and ability. All creations of Infinite Forge are of exceptionally quality and rival even God`s weapons. However, unlike Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith, weapons and armors cannot be created in an instant. User has to mentally imagine the object in his mind and then concentrate on its creation. The stronger and more powerful the object, longer and harder is the process. Divine Excalibur, created by Arturia in age of 11, when she was basically kidnapped by Church, took nine months for her to create. Holder can postpone the creation of the weapon and the incomplete object will be stored away in pocket dimension, where all other objects are held.**

 **Also, I think you`ve also guessed that Kuroka and Shirone are going to claim Alex as their husband in very near future…**

 **Also, start up voting on whom should I put in Alex`s Peerage, because we have our first candidates here and three others will be making their appearance soon. I`ve already listed from where you can and can`t take characters, now Fate/Stay night UBW and Fate/Zero are in the list of possible Servants and have favorable places. Why? Because I fucking love it! Vote for your favorite Servant and your dream Peerage!**

 **Next time: Alex teaches Kiba a lesson; A new threat arises in Kuoh; Azazel and Michael make peace…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Schoolyard.**

Frostmourne moved against Kiba`s Holy Erasers, blocking and deflecting both blades with minimalistic effort. Alex was focused far more on his defense instead of assaulting his enemy at the moment, seeing that attacking Kiba in his state right now would only play in his favor. Besides that, Kiba may be blinded by rage and desire to kill him and Arturia, but that doesn`t mean that he has lost his Knight`s prime advantage- superior speed. Indeed, Alex does not possess the same speed as Kiba in terms of swordplay, nor was he as skilled in usage of blade in the same way Kiba did. However, what Alex did possess was more than making up for that lack. Unlike Yuuto Kiba, who was thinking as a knight, a warrior of pride, chivalry and honor, Alexander`s mindset was more like one of an assassin, calculating, precise and realistic. Kiba was fighting for honor, but Alex was more akin to achieving decisive victory, through patience, study and preparations. And even right now, he was studying, learning and preparing, as Kiba was launching one attack after another, seemingly having Alex pinned against the wall with his overbearing assault, left with only option to defend himself.

But, what Kiba wasn`t seeing right now was the fact that Alex was simply standing in front of him and not moving even an inch. However, Cuhullin and Arturia were more experience d and trained warriors, capable of seeing through minor disguises. Both at the moment were watching closely how their close friend was faring against the person that started up this whole ruckus. And near of them were the rest of the audience, watching with high interest and having their own thoughts on the matter.

Arturia was the first to break the silence.

"Alexander is faring rather surprisingly admirably against him." She commented, watching Alex blocking left Eraser and moving to the left and pushing Kiba back. "His stance is firmly defensive and his moves are precise and minimalistic. I`m pleasantly surprised that he was perfecting his defensive style over offensive, just as I`ve asked him to do." Arturia remembered with a small smile.

"Wait, do you mean to tell us that he was studying swordplay before he became a Devil?" Rias asked Arturia curiously, causing Pendragon look at her critically.

"As the matter of affect, Alex has always been a Devil." Arturia reminded Gremory, causing the redhead to frown. "And yes, he did express an interest in learning the art of swordsmanship. We both were 14 when he and I started to practice together. While it was always more or less clear that I held the advantage over him in almost every area of sword art, Alex was compensating for it with his adaptability and superior mind. And now… It`s clear to say that your Knight is the one that is at disadvantage here and his time is short now. Right now, Alex holds the major advantage over him."

"What?! That`s bullshit! Kiba is the best when it comes to swords. Ain`t no way he is losing it to Alex, just look how he is kicking his ass!" Issei disagreed, seeing Kiba performing combos in air against Alex, who was merely blocking him.

Cuhullin simply snorted at Issei`s stupidity.

"Kid, you must be really new into this if you don`t see the obvious." Lancer pointed at Kiba and Alex. "Right now, I`m totally at the agreement with my partner here. Your gay prince may have more speed and mobility then Alex, along with being able to wield two blades at once, but the way he fights, how he simply goes into assault after assault, along with basically not seeing the obvious, he won`t last very long."

"Care to elaborate us here?" Rias critically asked the both. "What makes you so sure that a Servant that I`ve chosen to be my Knight shall fail to defeat my future husband?" Rias was mentioning this fact specifically, stating her status here.

That caused Akeno to look down a bit, Tsubaki to clench her naginata tighter and send a glare at Gremory, while Arturia contained her dismay by simply stiffening his grip on Divine Excalibur. Raynare, instead of being silent, decided to voice her opinion.

"Pardon me, but does anyone else sense this?" She deliberately sniffed the air and then covered up her nose. "Ugh… Smells like a mix of marches, dumpster, rotten flesh and bullshit. And above all of that, we also have a crimson haired whiny princess here, that thinks that because her big brother is a Satan, she can do whatever the hell she wants and doesn't give a shit about others` feelings."

"Do you seek your death, crow?" Rias` red aura glowed a little. "Because, if I remember correctly, you are nothing more but a servant of Alex, not his fiancé. And as his official future wife, I have more than enough right to dispose of you right now just for your words."

"Don`t push it, princess." Raynare threatened Rias, revealing her 4 wings and two powerful Light Spears. "In terms of status, you may be somewhere higher than me, but don`t think that just because you are a High-Class bitch you are stronger than me. Alex has made sure that if there were trouble I would be able to give anyone a beating. Including you, crimson haired princess."

Rias was already on edge, when Tsubaki interjected with her question to Arturia and Cuhullin.

"Might I ask both of you something?" Both descendants nodded. "Are you here because of Alexander`s situation, or you have some different matter here?"

"Our business here is directly tied to Alexander." Arturia answered. "We were dispatched here with a specific goal and our orders include informing the highest ranking member of Grigori in this area about our mission."

"So, Alexander really is connected to Grigori, isn`t he?" Tsubaki received a nod from Arturia. "Mind if I ask you, just how high in rank is Alex in Grigori? And will there be any trouble for us in the future from you?"

"Nah, you needn`t to worry about that." Cuhullin shrugged. "Are orders are plain about not stirring up trouble with Devils. As for the rank of Alex, sorry, that`s a confidential information, but, I`ll say that among us, decedents and Sacred Gear users, Alex sticks out as one guy that we all respect and like. Myself and my lovely companion, of course, included."

"I see." Tsubaki adjusted her spectacles. "Then allow me to apologize for my reaction. I was under the impression that you represented a threat to us."

"Neh, I`m cool with it." Cuhullin waved away, but then he turned serious. "But, care to explain just what possessed that idiot to attack us in the first place? All we did was just pass by and then he challenges Arturia to a fight and then attacks just because we refused. Mind telling us what`s his malfunction?"

"Kiba… Has a grudge against Holy Swords, that`s all." Rias replied returning her attention to a fight.

By this time, Alexander has blocked nearly 6 of Kiba`s assaults and the said blond knight was now standing in front of Lucifer, panting and catching his breath, covered in sweat, but his swords were still in the battle position. Rias` Knight used up all of his power and stamina to attack Alex and break his defenses, but said Devil proved to Kiba that he could easily block and deflect any of his strikes, cuts and thrusts. From no position was he able to attack Alex successfully and break his defensive stance. Hell, it was as if he could read every single move that Kiba was going to make and place his sword where it should be in order to deflect or block him. Kiba knew that Alex had a certain degree of potential in swordplay, but he always considered himself to be superior in all areas of swordplay. And now, here he way, panting and being practically defeated even without receiving a single strike.

By this time, Alex has pretty much achieved his initial purpose: exhausting Kiba to the point of him being not able to continue effectively fight. In his blind rage state, that idiot didn`t think properly and ended up in such poor state. While it was true that Kiba has speed and more experience with swords, Alex exceeds Kiba in terms of sheer strength, stamina, endurance, strategic mindset by a very wide margin. Kiba has always prided himself as top Knight among Servants, but he has several vital weaknesses, such as his utter disregard of defense and his relatively low stamina, along with overestimating himself and his skills. If it was a contest of speed, Kiba would`ve won, but in battle such as this, speed isn`t the most vital parameter. It`s the ability to fight for the longest amount of time that really counts, and Alex surpasses his opponent in this several times over and then some. If it was before he became a Devil, then he would be done for already, but after Forsaken Regalia was finally released and Galeran became his mentor, Alex had to endure a real Spartan training from Northern Dragon Emperor, pushing himself to the point of nearly breaking several bones and damaging his muscles, but in less than 2 months, Alex managed to reach the pinnacle of his physical prowess in terms of his strength, endurance, speed and stamina. He could handle battling against a small army for hours non-stop and still beat them. His speed was still lower than Kiba`s, but it was enough to keep up with him and put up a very good guard against Kiba.

There was also one more factor in play: Frostmourne. After Alex had integrated Frostmourne and his power, essentially binding this sword with himself, this powerful weapon became essentially a continuation of himself and his soul. Frostmourne was a hard to handle sword and his weight wasn`t easing up after practice, as it was continuing to evolve with his master. However, Alex had quite a lot of time after the Rating Game to practice up his skills in handling this sword, even if he was in cage essentially. But that didn`t mean that his mind was caged and, thanks to Galeran and Frostmourne bonded with Alex, young Lucifer was able to master it`s usage in his mind, body responding instinctively and learning along. So, right now he was capable of putting up a very good fight if he wanted to, but he didn`t… At least at the moment.

Alex moved his sword down, moving into an offensive position and in the next second he charged at Kiba. Rias` Knight wasn`t ready for this, but he still prepared himself for an attack at the best of his abilities. But, all this fighting and exhaustion were taking a very great toll on him. At this point, he could barely hold one sword, not two at the same time whatsoever. And that was the end of him.

Alex appeared right before Kiba`s eyes, making a single quick slash from right to left with his Frostmourne. And in the next second, Kiba dropped both of his swords and stepped back, a red long line appeared on his body and he dropped down on to the ground, wounded. Alex simply walked to him and, just to make sure, stroke him with a handle at the back of his head, leaving him unconscious. Good thing that he only grazed him instead of doing it seriously, because just one good strike like that would be deadly even for a Devil, but this wouldn`t do a lot of damage, just put Kiba on hold for a day or two until he recovers. And with that, Alex turned to the audience and spoke up.

"Well, with all pesky avengers avenged, why don`t we take it somewhere more comfortable and less…" Alex sniffed the air and frowned at the stench. "Ugh… Somewhere with air cleaner and without a certain red haired march witch to kill us with this stench."

* * *

 **Lucifer`s Estate. One hour later.**

After sending Asia to Kiba to heal him up, along with Rias getting up to three showers, the group has finally arrived to Alex`s place, where they were joined by Sona and Grayfia, who stayed there and was now dressed in civilian clothes, instead of her usual maid attire. Everyone was in the large living room, Alex and all the higher up devils on one side, along with members of households and Peerage members, while Cuhullin and Arturia were on the different side of the living room, along with Raynare. Now that all the things were taken care, they could finally begin their talks.

Alex, after sighing, was the first to speak up.

"Okay, guys, what has brought you in Kuoh? I`m pretty sure that Grigori and Azazel personally knows that this town is Devils` territory and last time Fallen Angels and their allies were here, things went south." Alex reminded.

Rias decided to add up with a smirk.

"Oh, and if I find your answer not satisfying enough, there might be some serious consequences for you two."

"Rias, please contain your arrogance a little." Sona asked her seriously, turning to the pair. "My apologies, Rias Gremory here is the appointed governor of this area, but she tends to believe herself to be the absolute ruler here and doesn`t pay much attention to other high-ranking Devils in here."

"Anyway, Arturia, Cuhullin, what`s really going on?" Alex asked directly the pair. "I know for a fact that you aren`t dispatched unless there is some serious trouble coming, and that`s when one of you sent, so I`m guessing there is something really serious incoming, is there?"

Everyone looked at Alex with surprise and was actually amazed that he knew so well how heroes` descendants are operating and what it means to send one or two on a mission. Rias and Sona, along with their Peerages, have heard rumors that Azazel and Grigori gathered up around them quite a number of Sacred Gear users, some of whom are among the strongest there is. There were also some whispers that Azazel and his people also have a number of hero descendants under their wing as well and that they often operate as their special espionage or black ops unit, but there were no real confirmation to it. Well, until now, of sorts. It was also quite stunning that Alex had knowledge of such sensitive topics for Grigori. If Devils were to go to war, as Rias thought, then Alex would be their main trump card with his deep knowledge of Fallen Angels. Now, if only she could squeeze more information from him of that topic…

"You are correct in that assumption, Alex." Arturia agreed, looking at the others. "What Alexander said is true. Whenever there is a very problematic situation that threatens to destabilize the current ceasefire between Three Factions, Grigori, instead of sending out their official group, rely on us, hero descendants, to resolve the matter in the quickest and safest way possible. We, what you would call, a specialized peacekeeping force, operating independently and securing their objectives outside of jurisdiction of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels."

"So, in short, you operate as deterrent force, preventing the escalation of tensions between the factions." Sona summarized. "Quite fascinating, to be fair with you. I would`ve never imagined that Azazel has established such force, in order to keep a new war from breaking out."

"Well, since we, descendants of famous heroes, will be dragged into that war, if it were to break out again, because of our unique abilities, weapons and lineages, it`s pretty obvious that some wouldn`t like for it to start up in the first place," Cuhullin spoke. "So, Azazel has set up this little spec ops unit, taking care of all troublemakers that decide to start up trouble. And we are here just because of that." Lancer turned to Alex. "Alex, mind if I ask you if you happen to notice any strange events going on in the town. Like, sudden outbursts of rage among people out of the blue, reports about people being attacked by other people or something like that?"

"Sorry, bro, but I`ve been pretty much out of the loop in the past 2 weeks." Alex replied. "I`ve had some business to take care and I`ve pretty much got free today."

"Yeah, Raynare has already told us all about your battle with Riser and that you are actually Lucifer`s grandson." Lancer smirked to him. "I say, you`ve done society a service. Also, having First Devil as your grandpa is simply awesome, if you ask me."

 _"_ _Well, kid sure knows who is boss."_ Lucifer chuckled to that.

"And what of you, Lady Sitri? I apologize for my rudeness and direct approach, but if you did receive such information, then we would appreciate it if you shared it with us." Arturia spoke seriously and diplomatically.

"Hm… Now that you mention it, I did receive several reports of accidents that you`ve described just now." Sona replied, rubbing her chin. "And what`s most interesting about all of those reports is the fact that all victims end up having serious rash, nausea and other suspicious symptoms, akin to more deathly variant flu."

Both heroes glanced at each other with knowing looks and nodded to each other, confirming what they`ve already suspected. Alex also caught on to that and knew better than anyone else that if they were speaking with each other that way, then they were aware of something now that meant serious shit coming up. And just from the looks on their faces, Alex was more than sure that whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn`t going to be pretty. In fact it very much may be something that will endanger a lot of innocent lives in the process.

Alex spoke again.

"I take it; you were already suspecting that whatever you were tracking was already here?" Alex received a firm nod from Arturia. "Okay, why don`t you gives the details of whatever this is. Because I have a feeling that there is something really bad coming our way."

"You aren`t too far away with that suspicion, bro." Cuhullin spoke seriously. "I`m sure that everyone here knows that Grigori, just like other factions, tries it`s best not to start up a war. Unfortunately, that can`t be said for a certain Devil`s faction that has been a constant thorn in Azazel`s ass."

"Old Satan Faction." Alex spoke firmly, drawing everyone`s attention. "While most of the Devil`s race is under firm control of current Four Satans, there are still those that prefer to follow the descendants of the original Satans. And they, unlike most of the Devils, haven`t acknowledged the ceasefire and continue to attack members of Angels and Fallen Angels, trying to ignite the new conflict between the factions. Out of all morons that desire to spark a new war, they are by far the most dangerous and unpredictable of them all, as they hold quite the influence and powerbase, allowing them to mount attack after attack on the factions. They are one of the main reasons why this task force was established in the first place and why our factions still can`t get the peace treaty signed up."

Sona was generally surprised that Alex was so well informed of the matters concerning the politics between the Three Factions and about the inner turmoil inside the Devil`s society. She really did enjoy having near her smart people and Alex so far proven himself to be the smartest there is. And his knowledge of the politics and foreign affairs already was enough for him to be considered a valuable ally and friend. Bust Sona wished to see Alex not as ally or close friend, but as her bellowed and possible husband. He already passed her test on beating her in chess, proven to be a very powerful person, along with someone who understood and cherished people close to him. And she wasn`t even looking into the fact that he was a direct descendant of Lucifer, as it didn`t really matter to her. Sona wished that she was the one engaged with Alex, but Rias…

That minx has used the whole situation all to her own advantage and instead of letting go of Alex she decided to tie him to herself through a different kind of bond and was enjoying the spoils of her manipulations. Sirzechs didn`t see through her ruse, as he loved his sister way too much to look past her mask, while Serafall and Sona caught onto that from the fist second Rias voiced her opinion. She stated that if Alex were to marry into the powerful Devil`s family, he would be safe and Devils would secure themselves a very powerful warrior on their side. Along with that, as Alex was a grandson of First Devil, his status was quite unique and whatever family were to become tied with him, then they would have secured themselves a possible heir with the blood of original Satan, and as Gremory family has produced the current Lucifer, having Alexander join the Gremory family through marriage would greatly improve powerbase of Rias and Sirzechs, along with giving sort of legitimacy to Sirzechs rule as a Devil King.

However, that also applied to other families as well and Sitris were also a powerful family as well, not to mention the once that have produced a current Leviathan and has equal amount of influence and power as Gremory family, meaning that if Alex were to marry Sona then he would also be secured, and Sona wished that Alex was safe and she didn`t view him as a political tool or as a prized possession, like Rias. In truth, Serafall has also confessed to Sona that Alex was quite intriguing and she has expressed profound interest in him, because he wasn`t like any other man she had ever met before. And Satan wouldn`t mind going on a date or two with him, but only if it wasn`t affecting his relations with Sona. As for Sona herself, she and the other girls have already discussed it long ago and have agreed to share Alex as long as he was on with it. He was simply too good for one girl to have, that was for sure. Besides that, there was also a problem with Devil`s very low fertility and numbers, so harems were becoming more and more common. So, Sona was all for it, if there was, of course, no Rias in it. That red haired minx didn`t deserve to have Alex.

Sona turned away from her thoughts and looked at both of the heroes.

"All that said is true." She agreed with Alex. "Is it safe to assume that your mission is directly tied with descendants of original Satans?"

"Yes, that is correct." Arturia confirmed, taking a breath. "Two months ago, Grigori`s Intelligence reported us that a member of higher echelons of Old Satan Faction, Malaya Leviathan, has acquired a trough unknown means a very powerful and dangerous artifact, Necroa Scepter."

 _"_ _Wait… Did she just say Necroa Scepter?"_ Lucifer suddenly clicked in with serious voice, drawing the attention of his daughter and grandson.

'She most certainly did, but I don`t believe that I`ve heard of such thing before.' Grayfia spoke in her mind. 'Alex, have you heard that name before?'

'No, but I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's nothing good.' Alex reported. 'Old man, I take it you`ve heard of that thing before?'

 _"_ _Worse, I`ve had to deal with it before."_ Lucifer grimly reported. _"When I was still God`s Right Hand and his Angel of Death, I was sent with my brother Azrael to investigate a sudden plague that stroke cities Sodom and Gomorrah. When we arrived, we found out that there was no plague, as there was no one that could be infected. The entire population of both cities was turned into mindless and raging living dead, rotting and festering, destroying all that was on their path."_

'Wait… You mean to tell me that Sodom and Gomorrah weren`t destroyed by God, but by…zombification?' Alex asked surprised.

 _"_ _Oh, the cities were destroyed, but by me and Azrael."_ Lucifer confirmed. _"We`ve discovered the source of that plague very soon in form of black staff with an ill looking green crystal placed on the tip of it. That was Necroa Scepter, a powerful artifact, created by the magi of both cities by using the darkest and most vile form of magic that was known to all races."_

"Necromancy…" Alex soundly muttered, drawing everyone`s attention.

"Alex?" Akeno asked concerned. "Why did you suddenly say something like that?"

"I remember reading in one of Medea`s books about certain items and manuscripts that allowed to bring back dead to life." Alex explained. "And in many names, 'Necroa' always meant reanimating corpses. And this Scepter most certainly sounds like something out of the same opera."

"Medea? As in, the infamous sorceress from Greek mythology, lover of Jason and a mother of his children, that killed them out of jealousy and the one that was a very powerful witch?" Tsubaki curiously asked. "I never knew you`ve had an interest in such things before."

"Actually, that version is nothing more but a much propagandized fairytale. In reality, Jason and Medea led a relatively peaceful and happy life after their adventures, living away from politics and schemes." Alex informed Tsubaki. "And Medea I was referring to is actually their descendant and one of my friends from my time in Grigori. She is one of the strongest Magicians, but she preferred not to ally herself with no magi association or other magicians group. Instead, she was volunteered into the Grigori and became a very valuable member of the team and its main expert on necromancy and other powerful dark arts. I was… curious about magical arts, so I`ve read a couple of her books. Aside from that, she is actually a remarkable designer of clothes and tailor. Heck, half of my entire wardrobe is her work." Alex chuckled a little.

"Anyway, after we`ve discovered that Malaya has acquired the Scepter, we started to receive very troublesome reports about… literal zombies attacking innocent people in several towns." Cuhullin saw the surprise on faces. "Yeah, yeah, zombies are a real thing. Believe me, I`ve personally saw and killed quite a share on my own. Fortunately, all of those attacks were happening in secluded and relatively isolated areas, so we were able to deal with this without serious trouble. At first, we didn`t see the connection between these incidents, but when a month ago, our top operative personally encountered Malaya and saw her new toy, that`s when we went in full alert and this became our top priority. Along with us two, two other teams were dispatched for this mission, sent in different locations in this country. We were specifically instructed to contact Alex and cooperate with him on this mission. Along with that, our command also has told us to come in contact with Devils in this town and warn them about the threat of possible attack on the city."

"How very considerate of Fallen Angels, to send their little children to warn us about something as preposterous as living dead." Rias dismissed the very idea. "Are you trying to fool us? Or your mission is in fact to cooperate with Old Satan Faction to assassinate us? Anyway, I believe that I`ve heard quite enough of this farce."

Now, that statement was something that Arturia didn't take very well and she decided to voice out her frustration.

"How dare to blame us in something so ridiculous?!" Arturia was righteously furious. "We were the once that came to you and warned you about this danger! Not only that, but you were the first to attack us without even a reason for that, and yet, we`ve willingly shared very sensitive and important information with you, regarding the real threat to you and innocent people of this town. The least you can do is listen to us and not insult us in such mocking manner!"

"And what gives you the right to correct me in my own home?" Rias smirked victoriously at Arturia, who was now stepping back a little. "You are in no right to order me here and I`m politely asking you now to leave, until things really get out of the control."

"Rias, I think that we should really listen to their words." Akeno decided to voice her opinion. "Arturia is right and they have nothing to gain in deceiving us."

"Akeno, since when did you become a friend of Grigori`s lapdogs?" Rias turned to her Queen. "Don`t tell me that you actually believe their little farce? Are you really that easy to fool?" Akeno`s expression was beginning to shift to one of shock and dismay

"Rias!" Alex made sure to shut her up. "You`ve already proven to all of us here that you are absolutely incompetent as a protector and governor of this area. And we all know how that worked out for all of us." Alex critically stated. "Based on that, along with you ignorance of an obvious threat to the city and all its inhabitants, I believe that it`s time for some changes in our political structure. As a member of House of Lucifer and a current Head of House of Lucifuge, I remove you from your position as governor of this area and take control over this area, until the immediate threat has been removed."

Rias was utterly shocked. She was removed from her position by Alex?! As if she was nothing more but a figurehead. Just what right did he have to do something like that to her?! After all that she has done for him and this is how he repays her for the kindness and affection she showed him?!

"Are you out of your mind, Alexander?!" Rias shouted at him. "Just who the hell do you think you are to say something like that?! You owe your own life to me and…"

"Lady Rias." Grayfia spoke up, drawing attention to her persona. "As the current head of Lucifuge clan, Alexander holds the title of Prince and has the authority to temporarily remove an existing governor of an area he currently resides. Such action can be sanctioned with the approval of one of Four Satans and after being acknowledged by a High-Ranking member of a different Household that also resides in the same area."

"Which I, as an heiress of House of Sitri, acknowledge and approve of." Sona smiled victoriously. "As for the approval of a Satan, current Leviathan has already expressed her personal disapproval of your governing of Kuoh and how you`ve allowed it to become an unstable area. I believe that she will find this decision to be the right one, along with the information, regarding the threat from an Old Satan Faction."

Rias stared in shock and disbelief at both Alex and Sona. She simply couldn`t believe it: she was just overthrown as ruler of this area just like that! To think that she, Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan and younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer himself, was _removed_ from power by her own fiancée and her best friend. She simply couldn`t find right words to express her anger and dismay over this fact, so instead, she decided to go out like an Englishman. Without any warning, she activated her magical circle and teleported away, along with Issei and Akeno with her. In her thoughts, she cursed both of them and made herself a promise to make them pay for it.

As Rias disappeared from the room, Alex turned to his old friends and spoke.

"Now, let`s talk business, shall we?"

* * *

 **Hehehe…**

 **Now, let`s be serious, Rias as a governor of Kuoh is pretty much a failure. I mean, she missed out the fact that a freaking small army of stray exorcists and Fallen Angels was residing on her territory, let a death of a civilian slide for Freed and only attacked when Issei has decided to go there! And then, she missed out the presence of a Cadre, Excaliburs, the very same Freed and once she learned of Kokabiel being involved in this once Xenovia said about it, SHE FUCKING WENT TO A HOT TUBE INSTEAD OF REPORTING ABOUT A SUPERPOWERFUL FALLEN ANGEL TO HER BROTHER! Seriously, just how the hell did she become a governor, when there is Sona, who manages to keep everything very well managed and operated in Academy!**

 **Anyway, I`m thinking on starting a series of one-shots tied in with this story, slice of life and moments of life that could expand on character development in the story. Let me know about it. Also, they`ll be a bit shorter in length, 2500-3000 words tops.**

 **Next time: Azazel and Michael meet; Alex and Sona start investigation; House of Phenex`s demise…**


	13. Extra 1

**Hello there, my readers. So this chapter is more of a certain points in Alex`s life the proper continuations of the story. In short, these are Extra Chapters that I`ve decided to do to showcase you more of Alex`s everyday life and his other activities, while also bringing you readers more on character development and their personalities, along with interactions other characters to see just how does Alex fit in with the cast as a whole.**

 **Now, these won`t be very long, not like my usual over 5k words. Mostly, I`ll keep it to 2k or 2.5k, because I can do that without much trouble in about 2-3 hours of sitting or even less.**

 **Now, this Extra is set directly after chapter 3. I`ll be giving you pointers of which chapters after or before these Extra are set.**

* * *

 **Client`s House.**

Alex had seen some disturbing things over the years and has experienced pretty much all sorts of abuse and threats in his relatively short life. It wasn`t new for him to feel utter fear, disgust or something in between now. He could now even suppress it when he just so happen to sense it from time to time. However, that doesn`t mean that he liked the feeling of it one bit.

Or when he sees it on someone other`s faces.

It was just his second day of being a Devil and mere hours after Alex had a meeting with his longtime friends Sona and Tsubaki and, after his classes, a shouting earing that his President and King gave him for 'conspiring with her rival'. By the point when Rias gotten to the explaining why Alex must always listen to her and only her, he was mentally booking himself a next meeting with Sona and her Peerage. He actually wondered with whom she worked in that Student Council.

However, his mental booking had to be cut short because Rias gotten to the actual point of this meeting. The true purpose of this meeting was to sort out the contracts for each of the members of her Peerage, including herself. Since Alex was fairly new into this whole thing, Rias has decided to find him a job, befitting his own skill and talents. However, that wasn`t yet coming to life as there weren`t as many contracts of his sort, but, she did find him a contractor. It was actually one of her regulars, but Rias had to deal with some personal matters of her own and Akeno had a different job this night, so, just out of curiosity, she handed this particular contractor of hers. Alex, obliviously, shrugged off and decided to go with the flow and took it.

And now, he started to have some second thoughts, as he made it to the client`s house, which turned out to be a very rich businessmen`s penthouse, decorated in modern style. Alex had figured that Rias` specialty were rich guys. At first it seemed that everything was looking rather well, until Alex noticed that the one who summoned him wasn`t somebody who he expected.

Instead of a wealthy businessman/woman, Alex laid his eyes on a little crying 8-year old boy, whose hands seemingly were burnt by something. And the way that kid was looking at Alex. Black seriously never thought that he had to see these eyes once again.

Eyes full of absolute terror and fear. This kid… Alex`s mind flashbacked to the times of his own childhood. This kid was looking literally like him back then. Same fear, same terror and same pain.

Something very bad was going on here. Something really fucked up…

Alex kneeled to the crying boy and spoke caringly.

"Hey, hey, don`t worry kid." Alex knew that if he kneeled too close, he would back away in fear. "I won`t hurt you. I promise, you`ve got nothing to be afraid of me."

"Y-you… A-are you seriously g-gonna protect me?" Boy`s voice was strained with fear and pain, along with crying.

Alex firmly nodded.

"Yes, kid. You`ve just summoned your own personal archangel." Alex smiled a little to him, looking at boy`s hands. "Now, tell me what happened to your hands?"

"M-mama and p-papa… Th-they…" And then, Alex saw that the door behind boy shut open and revealed a sophisticated couple who walked right in.

"Ah… There you are brat" Middle-aged man spoke with anger in his voice. "Just who the hell do you think you are to come in here?! And who the fuck is that?! Get lost, nobody summoned you here, Devil."

"Oh, I think it`s our little boy here trying to play with our own toys, honey." Woman spoke with poison in her voice. "You aren`t this old to sell your soul to a Devil. And don`t think that just summoning him will save you, brat. We aren`t through with your punishment."

Alex couldn't help but grimace at them and their disgusting faces. Those were the same faces that his foster parents had when they were torturing him, but this… This was even worse. Alex could see the familiarities between the boy and his parents. They were blood related and this made everything just several times far worse. These people… No, those monsters were eating their own child, their own blood and flesh. And with them Rias was working regularly? Just goes to show just what kind of a person she is.

Alex rose up and stood between the couple and boy. His eyes were devoid of a everything human. In them was only cold fury and hatred.

"Hey, haven`t you heard the first time, imp?" Man growled at Alex. "Get lost! You aren`t Rias and I don`t need some pesky Devils for disciplining my son here."

"And what did he do to burn his hands like that?" Alex demanded to know. "What right do you have to do something like that?"

"That little brat thought that he could run away from us, because he believed that we didn`t love him enough." Woman laughed like crazy. "That little filth should be glad that I gave birth to him, but instead he decides to run away from us, the richest family in Kuoh and his parents, just because we don`t show him our love like other pesky commoners do. Bah, what a blasphemy, for me to even consider something like that." She laughed even more, Alex clenching his fists.

"That filth`s only purpose here is to gives us a look of a nice family for those idiots around, but he even fails at this!" Boy clenched Alex`s uniform behind him. "That`s why we are going to teach him some respect!" The man pulled out a kitchen knife and started to walk towards both. "Now, get lost or I`ll make you pay too!"

Alex didn`t even move and instead spoke to the kid.

"Hey boy, go hide behind somewhere and don`t come out until I call you." And with that, boy ran towards the closet.

Man was about to run towards him, but Alex was quick to get on his way with deadly expression. Businessman decided not to waste words anymore and simply sent his hand with a knife directly at Alex`s stomach. However, as close it was, it didn't reach the target. Not the intended one, as business man saw that he didn`t cut Devil`s stomach, but pierced right through his hand, blood flowing out of the wounds, but Alex only growled feral. Businessman took a step back, knife berried in Alex hand. Woman looked in shock as Alex simply raised his left hand and used his right one to pull out the knife. Alex dropped the tool on the ground, blood now flowing freely from his wound, but he didn`t care for it. That wasn`t important at the moment, not one bit. Even pain of severed nerves was nothing compared to the feeling of fury and anger.

Alex began to take steps towards the couple, fists clenched together.

"You know, you are just the kind of people I hate the most." At the coldness of his voice, both were starting to shake. "You pretend to be people, you make everyone and everything see you as an elite, but… Inside there is nothing more but arrogance, selfishness and twisted desire to hurt others to get a kick out of it. And because that, because you`ve hurt your own son…" Forsaken Regalia flashed up.

"I`ll make you pay a thousand fold."

* * *

 **Occult Research Club. Two Hours later.**

"Your very first contractor, one of my personal regulars, and you just go out and send them both of them out into intense care and reanimation?!" Rias shouted at Alex, who had his hand finally bandaged by Akeno. "Just who in nine hells gave you the right to do something so idiotic?! Do you even imagine what will it cost to our reputation?!"

Alex`s stoic expression slightly changed to one akin to a frown as he listened to Rias ranting at him for what he had done. And he did quite a number on those scumbags: broke every single bone he could find in their bodies, made them regret everything they`ve done to their boy. Alex took his time, breaking them piece by piece, while also making them spill their guts and confess all what they`ve done to their boy over the past three years. And those bustards have done A LOT to him, even more then Alex thought and feared. He was grimly surprised that kid lasted this long without doing something about it. And for all their 'punishments', Alex made them pay.

Each. And. Every. One.

Alex looked up to Rias with a frown.

"You know, for someone who considers herself to be nice with children, you obviously forgetting a very important thing here." Alex rose up, bandage finally in place. "Those 'regulars' of yours have been beating and abusing their own 8-year old son for 3 years. 3 fucking years." Alex`s eyes were now burning with righteous fury again. "Mind telling me just why in the fucking hell I was supposed to do there? Just let them go and torture the poor kid some more, or was I supposed to hold him still while his mother would whip him with a whiplash?! WELL, WHAT I SHOULD`VE DONE IN THAT FUCKING PLACE, PRINCESS?!" Alex wasn`t concerned with other members of Rias` Peerage glaring at him or staring in fear.

Rias didn`t flinch even slightly, but, instead, she simply decided to slap Alex, but, much to her surprise, he caught the hand in the air.

"No servant has the right to raise his voice on a King. Not even in Gremory family." Rias finally released her hand from Alex`s grip. "And on what to do, you should`ve just called me and I would…"

"You would what, resolve everything like a diplomat?" Alex asked her with poison.

"I`ve had no idea of my client`s antics. It`s not my place to pry into their personal lives." Rias was defending herself. "Still, what you did was simply barbaric and…"

"Maybe you haven`t read that little file on me you have on your table." Alex knew that this thing was there. "Let me enlighten you here: I`ve had 4 foster families. 4 families, each of them worse than the other. In the first I was constantly beaten by drunken man just out of spite, while his wife went out her anger on me by whipping me with belt. I was pulled out of there with two broken ribs. I was 5. In second one, my older step-brother and his friends beaten to death a little puppy by a vase that I found in the forest. I saw the entire thing and I still hear that pup`s screams. My foster parents were holding me, making sure I saw it all. I was 7 at the time. In the third one, I was kept in the cage for three days without food or water just because I`ve got C on the school test, and that`s not to mention that I was sleeping on the attic, without even a blanket or whatsoever. I was taken away when it was found that I caught a lung infection. I`ve spent two months recovering from it, and I was 8. As for the 4 one…" Alex stopped on that one, most painful and terrible memories coming back.

Instead of continuing, he simply turned away and walked right out of the club room. Everyone was left with their own impressions on Alex, but all were in solemn agreement that out all of them, he most probably had the worst childhood imaginable. And Akeno with Rias knew just what the fourth one did to him.

And they couldn`t help, but shudder at a mere thought of what Alex went through in that hell.

Because no child should be raped by his parents.

* * *

 **Shit…**

 **Next one will be far more positive. Promise you.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Student Council Room. Kuoh Academy.**

It took Sona and Serafall an entire day to get the order of power transfer sorted out, but it was worth it, as now Alexander was temporarily posted as governor of Kuoh, with Sona acting as his second in power, and also a de facto overseer, as Alex was still a very fresh High-Rank. The main obstacle was Sirzechs, who saw it as something outrages and opposed the idea all together, getting a backing of his friend Ajuka for this one, rendering Serafall`s order ineffective. Or so would appear…

As it turned out, Zekram Bael, founder and de facto leader of Bael Clan, has been paying a lot of attention to situation in Kuoh and keeping a close eye on the actions of Old Satan Faction as a precaution if they were try something. So, once he received a word about Malaya and Necroa Scepter, along with news that Alex was pushpin his former king from the position of the governor, he immediately backed up Serafall, adding his word to one of the Leviathan and her own clan, who were now basically main supporters of young Lucifer and Head of House of Lucifuge. It turned out; just one word from former Great King was more powerful than two Satans combined, so now Alex was put in the position of governor until the crisis was resolved and until the new one was placed through official system. Along with that, Alexander was given a complete command over Sona`s and Rias` Peerages and their Kings.

And now, Alex was with Sona and Serafall, discussing this whole situation.

"Phew, I thought that Sirzechs wouldn`t give up until the Kingdom Come." Serafall wiped some imagined sweat away. "Good think that old man Zekram keeps an eye out for these things, or we wouldn`t be able to do something like that on Gremory`s own territory. Count yourself lucky to be on his good side, Alex."

"It`s hard to imagine one former Devil King holding more power and influence then all 4 Satans combined." Alex noted. "Sure makes me wonder just what would he gain from supporting me like that. I can understand if he was my mother`s old friend, but I feel like there is more to it than meets the eye."

 _"_ _Hah, good think that you noticed it, kid."_ Lucifer spoke up proudly. _"Zekram and I were lifelong friends, not in political sense, but as man with man: drinking beer, wrestling, fishing, manly things like that. Heck, Alexandra even was jealous a couple of times at our bromance."_ Lucifer smiled, recalling the good old times. _"That guy sure knew how to hold his liquor. Damn, I sure miss the good old days…"_

'So, he decided to help me out just because you and he were bros in the past? Really, just because of that?'

 _"_ _No, of course. Zekram is a clever guy and he knows more about Devil`s policies then all other clans combined."_ Lucifer recalled. _"He understood and knew just what kind of a power House of Lucifer possessed, along with the necessities of our society to insure its survival and growth. That was the main reason why he allied himself only with me and his house was my strongest supporter, while I indirectly helped Bael Clan and their former retainer Belial Clan rise to the heights of power in Devil`s society. I knew that those two clans and their heads would be able to hold together the Underworld if a war were to break out or me and other Satans were to be assassinated, and you know what happened."_

'So, that`s why they didn`t support you during the coup staged by Sirzechs.' Alex guessed it out. 'You ordered them not to partake in order to keep Devil`s society from going into all-out civil war.'

 _"_ _Exactly. And now, it would seem that Zekram and Diehauser are becoming discontent with current political state in Devil`s society.'_ Lucifer mused to himself. _'Your sudden appearance they could see as a possibility to finally resolve this damned conflict we had with Fallen Angels and Angels once and for all, along with resolving a lot of other serious trouble, like one we have at our hands."_

'I see.' Alex understood and then heard Serafall`s voice.

"You wouldn`t be wrong to think that way." Serafall admitted. "Zekram has lifelong ties with Houses of Lucifer and Lucifuge, along with being the one to appoint the new Satans as heads of our society, but he still holds a lot of power in his hands. I think he might be trying to gain you as his ally through supporting you."

"However, all of his direct actions will have very little effect until you cut off the ties with House of Gremory and current Lucifer." Son added, a bit bitterly. "Still, he does have a few ways he can manipulate things. And right now it sure came in handy."

"We can worry about politics after we`ve dealt with Malaya." Alex decided. "Right now, she and Necroa Scepter are our top priorities at the moment. Everything else is insignificant at the moment."

"You are right here, Alex." Serafall admitted. "Anyway, I`m sorry, but I won`t be able to provide you any of the support beyond wishing good luck, until the threat to the city is confirmed completely. Until then, you are on your own." Serafall activated her personal magical circle. "Alex, Sona, I wish you both good luck and please be safe." And with that, she disappeared from the room, leaving them both alone.

"Now, what`s our plan of actions? I take it, you have something on your mind that might help us find Malaya and stop her on her tracks?" Sona inquired.

"Finding Leviathan is pointless if she was able to elude Medea`s magical sensors and Cuhullin`s runic stones." Alex rubbed his chin. "No, fiding here isn`t something we should focus at the moment. Our main objectives at the moment should be figuring out the place she is going to be performing her necromancy and figuring out her sacrifice. Knowing that will eventually lead us to Malaya."

Sona looked at him puzzled, not completely understanding what Alex was saying. She was a complete moron when it came down to necromancy, and Sona wasn`t afraid to admit it, but there was a very good reason to that, as well why almost nobody in today`s Devil`s Society was unaware of the principals of necromancy. That was because the art of necromancy was forbidden by the ancient laws set by Lucifer himself and if anyone were found practicing, it would mean a death sentence for sure. This was one of the few laws that new Satans didn`t change, as it was a good one. That`s why Sona was unaware of the principals of necromancy, but she had a strong feeling that Alex had far more knowledge then he let others know. Heiress of the Sitri needed to know for sure.

"Alex." Said Lucifer turned his head to Sona. "I get a feeling that there is a lot more than mere basic knowledge you are aware of about Necromancy."

Alex simply sighed to that one, as he saw determination in Sona`s eyes, along stern glare on him. Seems like he had to spill it out, after all.

"Yare yare daze…" Alex sighed again. "Very well, Sona. The truth of the matter is that I did not only study it, but I`ve also performed a Reincarnation through Necromancy once."

Sona stared at Alex with shock as she couldn`t believe what she was hearing. Alexander… performed a Reincarnation?! He used one of them most forsaken arts in history to bring somebody back?! Just what the hell was he thinking?!

"Do you realize just what kind of crime you`ve committed by doing so?!" Sona asked him in shocked voice. "Necromancy was forbidden since the beginnings of Devils by Lucifer himself. If someone were to find out, then you would be considered an immediate threat to us and executed on sight. And don`t you know of the risks involving such art?!"

"Sona." Alex`s voice was strong enough to stop her rant on him. "Believe me, I know more than enough about risks of using Necromancy and I understand all of its principals. As for the dangers of using such magic, I performed the reanimation while being fully aware of the risks and still did it. Now, if you are done with your ranting, we need to figure out Malaya`s plan."

"So, I take it, you`ll have to use your own knowledge to understand her plan, right?" Sona inquired, getting a firm nod from Alex. "Ugh, I know I`m going to regret it, but how exactly Necromancy works? I take it, there is more than just bringing back someone from the dead through usage of magic?"

"You are right on that account." Alex confirmed. "The first thing you must understand about Necromancy is that this magical art is divided in two different separate parts: Reincarnation and Reanimation. I personally studied Reincarnation, also known as the 'art of bringing deceased back to life', while Reanimation is known as an 'art of breathing life into dead body'." Alex explained to Sona.

"And I take that there is a difference between these two magical arts?" Sona was now curious, even though she felt disgust.

"Of course there is." Alex huffed. "Reincarnation is an art of Necromancy that specializing on reviving the dead by bringing back souls of the dead through bringing them back into their bodies. It is a far more difficult and costly art, as tying back the soul of deceased to his body is a very hard process, requiring not only accuracy, but also enough power to perform it, along with an anchor for a soul to return into the body and life energy for the body to live as it used to, along with the time span it used to have before dying. Reincarnation also has a very strict and fundamental requirement: Reincarnation can be performed only on the body, that has died not by natural cause of death, such as murder, because after such death soul`s connection to the body is severed completely, while if it died not naturally, connection still remains and the dead can be reincarnated. I believe that this is also a fundamental principal for Reincarnation into Devils if the situation requires?" Alex inquired, surprising Sona with his deep knowledge of Necromancy.

"Y-yes, that is also the same with us, but still… You`ve mentioned that Reincarnation brings back not just life, but also a soul of the dead, am I correct?" Sona asked curiously. "But I`ve always believed that Necromancy reincarnates dead without souls."

"And that`s, Sona, is the art of Reanimation." Alex pointed out. "Reanimation doesn`t bring back dead to life, but simply breathes life into lifeless vessels, turning the reanimated into literal walking dead. It doesn`t require tying up the soul of dead, doesn't takes as much of life energy for support of body and it also directly ties up the dead to the necromancer. In a way, Reanimation is a much simpler form of reincarnation, but it`s also far more twisted and ugly then reincarnation. And also the main reason why people hate necromancy so much." Alex explained. "I personally practiced Reincarnation, but because Reanimation derives from reincarnation, I`m also capable of performing it, but I have no interest in it, as it really disgusts me and is nothing more but a dead end in Necromancy, not to mention it being absolutely inferior to Reincarnation."

Sona was astonished to learn this much about Necromancy and to understand that there is not one, but two sub-divisions of Necromancy, both very similar, but also different in many ways. From what she managed to understand, Reanimation is the kind of Necromancy that is forbidden from practice, while Reincarnation is the part that Alex studied and even Devils perform to this day, but very different all together. While Devils used Evil Pieces to do it, Alex`s variant must`ve been far different. Now she wasn`t as disgusted and was interested to learn far more of it. And Alex… He was studying not the art to create the undead, but an art to bring dead people back to life when they were killed before they had the chance to finish up all their business in this world, but at what cost? Sona suspected that there was something very serious about Necromancy that she needed to know. And if creation of zombie army was involved in it, more information was better. It would appear that she had no other choice but continue learning about this magical art. There should`ve been something that could help them find Malaya in no time.

"Very well, what are the most important parts of Necromancy? Is there something that we can use to find her?" Sona asked eagerly.

"Glad to see such interest." Alex smiled to her. "Yes, there are a lot of things that are important for performing Necromancy in any form. As for Malaya, we are dealing with someone who is using Reanimation, so it plays a very important part for us. She must be using Necroa Scepter to bypass the rituals and preparations for it, but I`m completely certain that she still follows the law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Law of Equivalent Exchange?" Sona inquired.

"The most fundamental and essential principal of Necromancy and magic as of whole." Alex said seriously. "In order to gain something, you have to sacrifice something equal, in order to even up the scales of life, to what you are trying to get, otherwise you won`t get anything. That`s the most fundamental principal for all forms of magic, Demonic and Holy included." Alex explained to Sona. "Necromancy in this regard requires for a performer to sacrifice not simply his own magic, but also life force in order to breathe life into dead. This is essential for both forms of Necromancy. This law is absolute and not even Gods are capable of bending it to their will. However, it does have some serious aspects that will help us out."

"And what are those?" Sona asked.

"While the part about give and take is unchangeable, there are no strict requirements on using different types of energy to perform the exchange. For an example, if a necromancer has a very large amount of magical powers or an artifact of the same amount magical power, he can use the magical energy instead of life`s energy to bring back dead, but, he would have to apply enormous amount of energy to supplement the lack of life`s energy, as life`s energy is one of them most powerful forms of energy in universe. The toll is very high on magical energy to supplement the life`s energy."

"How high can it be?"

"Depends on the art we are looking in. If it`s Reincarnation, then we are talking about very high prices, as you give the reincarnated not just life, but also years that he lost for living. If I were to perform the Reincarnation through usage of only my own powers, I would be able only to bring back an animal, like cat or dog. As for a human being, I wouldn`t have enough powers to give him even 10 years of life. Difference in powers of species and their potential for growth also plays a very significant part in Reincarnation, as no race is alike and in Reincarnation, you have to restore not only the body, but also all ties of soul and it`s sources. That includes the powers and abilities, which also comes at a high cost. The most simple in terms of Reincarnations are human beings, as they don`t possess any initial affinity with light or darkness, along with other extraordinary traits of other races. Still, if you are working with a user of Sacred Gear, things will be complicated as you`ll have to also recharge the thing. Hybrids are the most complicated. As for Reanimation, conditions are far less requiring and a necromancer can perform it on far larger scale, but still, I think that our target would most probably use not her own energy or life force, but someone as a sacrifice, to save her own powers and life."

"Hm… According to Arturia, in all places that your friends have visited, they`ve found several completely drained of life bodies, along a whole lot of zombies. All of those drained were children." Sona morbidly added. "Does that mean that children make for the most effective source of life force to reanimate corpses?"

"Unfortunately, but yes." Alex confirmed. "Children have the longest possible life span out of humans and if Malaya reanimates corpses, then she only has to give them minimal amount of life force to sustain them for long periods of time. Essentially, if you give a reanimated corpse a year worth of life force, he`ll live a year. .I`ve already looked into the possibility of using children as sacrifices and checked all records of children missing, but I`ve found no records of such through the pass month and even before. I`ve even look up in neighboring towns and cities, but there is nothing that could point us to usage of children in this time."

"Then, it means that she`ll try to use someone else this time." Sona deduced. "She may try to go after one of the Devils in town."

"I`ve thought of that as well and warned everybody about it, but I doubt that it`s a Devil this time around either." Alex rubbed his chin. "It`s clear that she is in the town already and has began to conduct experiments, meaning that she is preparing for a big show here. Kuoh is far bigger and far greatly populated then other places that Malaya has been. No Devil or several Devils would give her the necessary amount of life force if she is planning to turn the entire town into zombies. She would require no less but a hundred Devils, at least." Alex concluded. "Same would go for Angel and Fallen Angels and factions would`ve reacted if even a dozen of their men have been missing. No, she requires someone who has the greatest possible lifespan possible in this world…" Alex trailed off, as he suddenly realized something. "Galeran! Wake up now!" Forsaken Regalia flashed up this instant.

 **"** **What?!"** Worried Galeran shouted out.

"Galeran, how long are dragons capable of living before dying out of natural causes?" Alex immediately asked his dragon.

 **"** **Millions of years, that`s for sure, even for the weakest drakes of my race. As for someone like Dragon Emperor or Heavenly Dragon, then we are talking billions of years."** Galeran explained. **"Wait… You don`t think that this witch might be using someone of my kin in this?!"**

"I`m only speculating, but I don`t have any other options to see into." Alex explained. "Galeran, can you possibly contact anyone of Dragons to confirm my suspicions?"

 **"** **No, I`m inside of this thing, after all!"** Galeran`s voice boomed. **"However… Alex, I`ve just used my senses to locate any member of my kin around the city."**

"You are capable of doing it?" Sona inquired.

"Galeran`s second name was Energy Weaver, he can do a lot of things and sense almost any energy in this world." Alex explained. "Let me guess, there is a dragon in the city, right?"

 **"** **Yes, but I have a very strange feeling about this dragon."** Galeran sounded troubled. **"This drake… It`s energy feels like it`s one of a recent hatchling, but at the same time I sense that this drake has lived even longer than my entire kin itself."**

Alex and Sona glanced at each other questioningly. Deciding not to ponder more about it, Alex has decided to concentrate on finding this particular dragon ASAP.

"Any points about where to find it?"

 **"** **No specific coordinates, but I can feel that this dragon is currently at the point where magical energy resonates the most."** Alex immediately widened his eyes and turned to Sona.

"Sona, give me the map about magical torrents of this entire area." Sona nodded and produced a map, displaying detailed layout of magical lines of this entire region.

Alex examined the entire map through and through, trying to find whatever he was looking at. And, after a minute of examining, he finally pointed at the place. It was, surprisingly, Himejima Shrine on top of a big hill.

"The Himejima Shrine… I`ve thought so." Alex exclaimed. "It`s the place where magical lines of this entire region come together and basically form a point of the strongest magical response. This place has a very powerful energetic aura, which simplifies creation of magical circles and rituals as it stabilizes the process and reduces the cost in magic and powers. And in Necromancy, stabilizing everything is essential for success." Alex concluded, map disappearing and a magical calling circle forming around his ear. "This is Alex, I`ve got a possible place of our enemy`s hideout. All hand on deck and move towards Himejima Shrine ASAP. We also have a hostage situation there." Alex turned to Sona. "We better move out too."

"Wait, Alex." Sona stopped him. "You`ve said that you performed a Reincarnation yourself, right? Then that means you`ve had to use your own life force."

"Yeah, a year ago I`ve performed it." Alex confirmed. "I know for a fact just how costly it can be. That Reincarnation took literally 60 years of my life as a price, not to mention that I had to use an S-class magical crystal to do the connection of body and soul, because the soul and body were separated for almost 10 years, but the Reincarnation was a complete success. To be perfectly honest with you, I`m actually the first Necromancer that performed a successful Reincarnation in 50 years. All the others simply focus too much on Reanimation."

"It took 60 years of your life span?!" Sona exclaimed shocked. "Just how many were you left after that ritual?!"

"About 15 or 20 after that ritual to live." Alex said a matter of a fact. "Why are you asking anyway? I`m a Devil now, so I`ve got more than a couple of millennia to live now."

"I mean, were you even concerned with your own life at the moment you did it?! And who was it that you brought back to life? Did it even work without any problems?!"

"Honestly, Sona, I`ve never actually cared for myself as I did for others. My life was a living hell hole, so giving up a couple dozen years for someone who could use those and live happily was more than enough of a reason to do that." Alex answered. "And it did work, quite splendidly I might add. As for who was it, you could say it was my second mother. Or, to be more precise, my god-mother to be exact."

"And just who are your god-parents are? Do I know them?"

"Doubtful, but you do know their daughter, so does Rias…" Alex smirked knowingly, creating a magical circle. "Hm… Strange, it would seem like someone has put up a powerful anti-teleportation and anti-magical barrier around the entire mountain." Alex frowned, closing the circle. "That`s not good. To create a dead space for entire magical use on such large scale… Medea would be actually impressed if she was here."

"Then we will have to approach the shrine from the start up." Sona concluded, starting up her own circle, but then she frowned. "Huh… My circles aren`t even coming close to the mountain? How is this even possible?"

"It`s probably connected with magical lines on top of the mountain. Because of the powerful ritual being performed there, magical lines in the region begin to emit negative energy and disrupt our own magical powers." Alex deduced. "Clever girl… Not only did she disrupted our teleportation circles and put us at the disadvantage, but the entire town now is a dead zone for teleportation from outside into inside. We are completely isolated now from any possible reinforcements. We should consider ourselves lucky that her bounded field hasn`t negated our magic completely."

Sona looked surprised and amazed from it. Just how much did Alex know about energetic properties and magical prowess? Just from the sounds of it, he was nothing short of an expert.

"How the hell do you know so much about it?" Sona directly asked him.

"Photographic memory." Alex simply stated. "Plus, I`ve managed to develop an eidetic memory pretty early in childhood, which is very useful when you have to be practically the best in every subject of your study. But… it does come with a price."

Sona knew what Alex meant, as she heard about the price of eidetic memory. It was a very special state of memory, when a person is capable of memorizing everything just by a single look at things, or being capable of recalling all smells, feelings and everything in between. And… all of pain and suffering that he experienced, not dulled or forgotten at all, always sharp and powerful, just like he experienced it the first time. Sona has read about all of his abuses and just what horrors did he live through. It`s a wonder that he was still sane after all that he experienced and witnessed. Just to think, not being able to forget or even suppress the memories of the past, always to be with them and not able to be free of the past… Sona couldn`t help but feel sorry for him and her head got down at her thoughts.

"Must be very hard to live with this…" Sona muttered, not aware that Alex heard.

"Yeah, it is." Alex suddenly answered to Sona. "Sometimes, I find myself just plunged into the past memories out of nowhere. It`s like reliving worst nightmares over and over, but, unlike your dreams, you are unable to shut down the senses and feelings of it, or even wake up for it."

Sona looked away, but then Alex spoke again.

"But, that also means that I`ve got an opportunity to relive all the good stuff too." Alex added with a smile. "Not to mention all our training sessions. Seriously, I can`t thank you enough for those. If it wasn`t for you, Sona, I would probably still be under Rias` boot and not about to get my own set of Pieces. Thanks a lot for this, Sona, and for some of the best memories too."

Sona`s face became hot and red as tomato. That guy sure knew how to make a girl blush and she was blushing big time. Seriously, her face was now the same color as Rias` damned crimson hair. And Sona couldn`t help it, after all, it`s not every day she gets to hear from the guy she loves saying that spending time with her has given him some of the best memories of his entire life. Seriously, Alex couldn`t be even more romantic then that.

"You know," Sona turned her attention to Alex who was smiling to her. "That shade of red really suits you. Much better and far more beautiful than Rias` crimson. Seems like I`ve found another great thing about you, Sona."

What was she saying back then? Scratch that, now she was at her limit, as he just said that she looked beautiful when blushing like that. Seriously, even more beautiful than Rias! Just how in the world he does that?!

"Anyway, we better get a move on now, or we`ll be in trouble." Alex got back in his serious mode. "I`ve got a feeling that we might have to face a real army there."

Sona also finally got her composure back and nodded to that, moving along with Alexander towards the begging of the mountain. She was agreeing with Alexander on all points, as she sensed that Malaya was planning something really devious and monstrous there. Whatever it was, if she already has gotten a hold over magical lines of the city, she already has gained a considerable advantage. And the fact that she also placed an anti-magical barrier around the mountain…

Sona couldn`t help but wish that Serafall didn`t go back so fast.

* * *

 **Switzerland. Zurich.**

Switzerland, an idol and a role model for the entire world, practitioner of complete neutrality and open relations with all countries of the world. No great political power in the world couldn`t dismiss Swiss when talking about Europe or economy, as this place was practically one of the most vital organs of the EUs organism and it`s collapse or any other minor catastrophe would most certainly effect not only Europe, but the entire world and its economy, as Swiss banks were holding billions of money inside their impregnable vaults. Money, much of which didn`t belong to humans.

When Switzerland only began to shift its priorities towards maintaining complete neutrality and abandoning the very basic idea of intervention, Grigori`s top brass have taken a liking in this little country in Europe and have invested heavily into this place, furthering their influence and power, along with creating a safe zone from fighting among Fallen Angels and Angels, as Azazel has been wise enough to establish trading and economic relations, even at minor scale, with the Vatican and Heaven, along with setting up a permanent base for Fallen Angels to operate in relative safety, as Devils were banished from this area after they`ve tried to take actions against Grigori. Fallen Angels held strong for their own haven and driven away the Devils with ease and were ruling this place from shadows, while also slowly and surely furthering their relations with Angels.

And now, it was time to finally end this whole mess between the two Angel Factions once and for all.

Azazel was sitting in the small conference room, waiting for the other participant of this historic moment to arrive in here. It was his initiative to initiate these negotiations between the Grigori and Heaven, as Leader of Fallen Angels had every intention to believe that there could an even more dangerous threat to all Three Factions combined and this cold war was getting old and got nowhere. While Sirzechs was still hesitant to resolve this damned conflict once and for all, Azazel was glad that Michael was and he was on his way.

Another reason why Azazel was now was wishing peace with Michael was the fact that his son, Alexander, has finally awakened his powers as a Devil. Azazel was always aware of Alexander`s immense potential and possible powers he could have, along with the fact that he inherited Power of Annihilation and Azazel`s powers as a Fallen Angel. Truly, that was a very terrifying mix, so for the reasons to keep his son safe and away from the attention of other factions, Azazel and Shemhazai have managed to place on him 4 seals, blocking his powers and making him appear as human being, but even with that, it resulted in him getting through Sacred Gear System his Forsaken Regalia, a Sacred Gear that is rumored to have been created to as a counter measure against Longinus-class Sacred Gears. He was sure that Michael was aware by now about Alex and his powers, as for his heritage… He and Gabriel were aware from the start and helped out a lot to Lucia back in the day, so Azazel couldn`t possibly bring himself to call that blond an enemy now.

As Azazel was contemplating, he felt a surge of light`s energy and from the pillar of pure white light emerged Michael in his full Holy glory. Azazel stood up and greeted him.

"Well, hello there, Michael." Azazel greeted his former colleague. "Glad to see you`ve made it."

Michael smiled to Azazel.

"It has been a long time, Azazel. I thank you for your invitation and this opportunity to finally set things as they should be." Michael extended his hand to Azazel, who gladly accepted it. "Now, I believe there is a very good reason onto why you`ve decided to conduct this negotiations now?"

"Sharp as ever, Seraph." Azazel chuckled, sitting in the chair and offering a seat to Michael, who gladly accepted it. "Yeah, there are a number of reasons, most of which aren`t as important as those that I`m concerned with at the moment."

"I see. Would it be bold of me to assume that one of these reasons is your son?" Michael replied, getting a nod from Azazel.

"Yes, he is one of them." Azazel confirmed, sighing. "I`m sure you are aware by now that Alex has broken several of his seals and unleashed the Power of Lucifer."

"Yes, all of Heavens have felt the repulse from Power of Annihilation, I myself included, along with Gabriel." Michael confirmed. "It was as I`ve feared: Lucifer`s Heir has finally appeared on the scene."

Azazel sighed to that one, knowing well enough what Michael meant. Indeed, Alex was not just Lucifer`s grandson, but a chosen Heir of the First Son of God and First Devil ever to be created. It meant that Alex was basically the revived Lucifer, his chosen continuer of lineage and will. Even when Lucifer was still Right Hand of God, his power already was enormous, as he battled the Horsemen of Apocalypse when they`ve rebelled and defeated them, along with Azrael, who led them. However, the true power came to Lucifer when he finally turned away from the teachings of God and decided to walk his own path, which resulted in the creation Devils and Lucifer discovering the Demonic powers and the absolute opposite to Power of Creation and Light- Power of Annihilation, ultimate destruction and Lucifer`s prime weapon afterwards. And Alex possessed not only that, but also carried in his blood the powers of Azazel and holy powers, even though it was heavily repressed. But, if he were to unblock them… This world would meet something it has never seen before.

"Many of my comrades and friends have advised me to take immediate actions against Alexander, ranging from announcing him a primary enemy of God and Christianity, sending all available exorcists after his head, to trying to find a way to recruit him into our ranks, even if he is a Devil." Michael admitted. "I`ve managed to suppress all talks about it for the moment, but it won`t be long until someone might do something we both wouldn`t want. I and Gabriel personally wish no harm to your son, especially after all the horrors and nightmares he had to endure. And I apologize for not intervening on his behalf, as I was forced to refrain from direct and indirect interactions or activities towards him, or I would be only pointing out at him."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Azazel really did. "If anything, it really is my fault that I`ve lost my son for over 8 years and he went through hell. If only I was looking more carefully and wasn`t as fixated on Lucina, I would`ve found him and then…" Azazel could only dream and say 'if only…'

"Unfortunately, it is not within our powers to change the events of past." Michael somberly admitted. "All that is within our powers is to prevent such tragedies from ever happening again and hope that our children shall not know the horrors we went through."

"On that, I`m absolutely at an agreement with you." Azazel admitted. "Now, about the children. I take it, Heaven didn`t take well the fact that Lucifer`s Heir has appeared on radar now and that he is with Devils?"

"As I`ve stated before, that wasn`t taken lightly." Michael confirmed. "Many of my kin view Lucifer as nothing more but an abomination and a traitor to God`s ways, along with merciless murderer and dictator. But, many do tend to forget that he was God`s First Son and his greatest champion, along with being the one to prevent many catastrophes from happening. His falling, however… Was entirely our fault and I completely admit that it wasn`t his own desires of power that led to him becoming the First Devil, but Heaven`s arrogance and pride, our belief in absolute righteousness in all actions that we took, no matter how hideous and abominable they were. Lucifer simply saw through our own folly and decided to end this with his revolt. If anything, I am grateful to him for opening our eyes on our own sins and I`m sorry that God wasn`t able to find it in himself to admit the folly in his own actions. If only we realized it sooner, there wouldn`t ever be a need for God to begin The Great War in the first place."

"Good that we both understand it." Azazel noted. "And now, we can finally resolve it between us once and for all. This damned cold war has become rather pointless now and serves no good to either of us."

"Agreed, although, I cannot help but be troubled by several actions that you and your organization has taken over the past several years." Michael admitted. "I`m well aware that you`ve been gathering around yourself many Sacred Gear users and descendants of heroes of the past. The number already is looking quite troubling and I have all the reasons to suspect that you are preparing for something."

Azazel only sighed to that one. He knew that this was going to happen, so there was no point in lying to Michael as this guy was literally a Holy truth-seeker.

"If you are so troubled by this, then I`ll tell you why I`ve been gathering them up." Azazel said carefree. "You know that I`m a research freak and can`t help but be fascinated by Sacred Gears and research them through and through. Just recently, I`ve managed I`ve had a major breakthrough in creating the Artificial Sacred Gears." Azazel proudly admitted, summoning a thick black book into his hands and giving it to Michael. "This is the copy of all my researches and my general progress on my little hobby. Keep it."

Michael nodded and decided to take a quick glance at the researches to see if everything that Azazel said was true. It took Michael a couple of minutes to go through all the pages and understand the meaning behind all of Azazel`s notes and his researches. In the end, Michael had no choice but to admit that Azazel was truly a genius and these researches were the proof to it.

"I can clearly see the truth in it." Michael put the book away for now. "However, there is still the matter concerning your decision to gather around yourself these individuals. Soldiers are prepared to battle before the war begins, as you know."

"And these particular are the reason why we aren`t fighting at the moment." Azazel revealed. "I`ve gathered them up to prevent any warmongering idiot from starting the whole cavalcade all over again. And we both know, there are a lot of idiots that would want to have us fight each other. Aside from serving as a deterrent force, I`ve also prevented quite a few of them from falling into the wrong hands because of their bloodlines and special powers. Not to mention that I`ve saved a few of them from being killed."

"Hm… I can see your logic and I honestly approve of such force being put in action." Michael was honest, as always. "And I`m also aware that you`ve saved quite a few of them from a very unfortunate fate. Several of these children have suffered because of my own negligence, like young Arturia, which has resulted in followers of our Father taking her away from home and family and forcing her to create weapons and armors in the name of God. Much to my own shame and dismay, such actions are now something that Catholic Church partakes more and more often, I am afraid. I fear that I might be looking at the same thing that led Lucifer away from us." Michael admitted, but then he decided to bring up something that was troubling him the most. "Azazel, there is also one more matter I would like to settle with you before we can finally put aside our differences. I believe, you are aware that several of your members have been taking rather aggressive actions against the Heaven and Church. I`ve got the report that Eastern Orthodox Church has been robbed of one Excaliburs. I would like to hear your opinion on that matter."

Azazel already saw it coming from a mile away. And he wasn`t turning back.

"The person responsible for this is Kokabiel." Azazel freely admitted. "That dumbass has decided that it was finally the time for him to get some fun and he decided to go Excalibur hunting with several of his supporters. None of their actions are supported by me or anyone else from my organization."

"And how would you be able to prove that?" Michael inquired.

"I`ve sent my Heir after his ass." Azazel simply stated, getting a reaction from Michael. "And knowing her temper, Kokabiel is some serious trouble already. Especially now that I`ve given my girl a brand new toy to play with."

"You`ve sent Lucina after him?" Michael sighed. "I have a distinct impression that you are trying to kill Kokabiel instead of capturing him. Your daughter has no restrains when it comes to battling foes, whoever they may be. Which does remind me of a question I wished to ask you earlier: are you aware that your son and Sirzechs` younger sister are engaged now?"

Azazel blinked to him with a face that was saying: "Really, nigga?"

"Believe me, Michael, I am. And in any other situation I would be more than happy to throw out a party for my boy, but not in this case." Azazel flatly stated. "Because right now, I have to hold myself from calling Lucina back and giving her a permission to transfer into Kuoh. And believe me, she is more them willing to go there and give Rias a peace of her mind about this whole situation."

"Apology, I didn`t mean to aggravate you." Michael apologized. "Now, with all our differences settled and questions answered, there is nothing that stops me from officially declaring our business concluded and negotiations successful." Michael stood up and extended his hand to Azazel.

Azazel simply stood up and shook the hand of Seraph.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Michael. Glad that we`ve finally resolved our problems." Azazel admitted releasing his hand.

"Same with me." Michael admitted. "I shall take my leave now. Oh, I`ve almost forgot to mention something to you that Gabriel asked to say hello to you and asked if you would like to meet any time soon?"

Azazel actually considered that one really hard, but then again… Lucia`s ten times better then Gabriel.

"Nah, I`m cool." Azazel dissed it, Michael looking at Azazel with a 'Really, nigga?' face. "Tell her what, if Gabriel want`s to have a nice romantic time, then she better ask Alex for that. I`m out of the game nowadays."

"You know, I`m still can`t believe that you`ve openly said that Lucia is ten times better for you."

"Hey, we both know that I was honest that time. And I still believe it to be truth." Azazel stated.

"Which is even more unbelievable." Michael admitted to surprised Azazel before saying his piece. "Until next time, Azazel." And after that Michael disappeared in the pillar of light.

Azazel blinked a couple of times and crossed his arms saying to himself.

"Why is it so hard for everyone to simply believe that I actually grew up?" Azazel wondered out loud.

* * *

 **Phenex`s Estate.**

Reynard Phenex was running for his life into the vaults, closing all the doors behind him and sealing away all the presence he emitted. But, he couldn`t help but scream in absolute fear and terror as he just witnessed something he simply wouldn`t believe was possible if he hadn`t seen it with his own two eyes. Just several minutes ago, Reynard`s wife, older sons, their entire Peerages, guard, slaves and harem… were slaughtered by a single man. Not killed, not assassinated, but slaughtered. Completely and without any kind of mercy at all. After Riser`s death and Alexander Lucifer`s return, House of Phenex has become practically the main enemy of Devil`s society and an outcast of Underworld, as their actions and history have finally resulted in entire Devil`s community shunning away from them, along with several very powerful individuals now viewing them as enemies. Reynard was expecting that something of that sort would happen, an enemy attack, but he wasn`t prepared to witness such horror as the annihilation of his entire household at the hands of a single man.

That man… No, that monster, looked very much like human or Devil, but he was dressed completely in black body armor, mix of old traditions and modern fashions. His face was covered by a black hood, entire body engulfed in black thick mist, giving away only one thing- death. But, what he couldn`t have noticed was the weapon that person was using. A black like void itself longsword, whose blade was covered up in red lines, emitting powerful unknown energy that was simply killing everyone who was hit by it. Nothing was safe from him, not even Phenex. Just one sword swing and… nothing was safe. The only single person that somehow managed to survive was his useless wench of a daughter Ravel. He simply had no idea just why would that monster spare her instead of him.

As Reynard finally made it to the vaults and closed the gates, he allowed himself a breath.

Until…

"You can`t hide yourself in this little vault, especially when I`m already here." The shadowed warrior appeared right in front of Reynard. "Now, I`ll ask you just one single question and if I hear the answer I need, I`ll spare you of pain and suffering."

"P-please! I-I shall do everything that you want from me, just don`t kill me!"

"Where is the vial?" Warrior asked of him. "I`m aware that you`ve had it all these years and that you`ve suddenly sold it. Who was it?"

"I-I don`t know the name! I swear, please! He never said his name, b-but he said that the vial would ensure our rise to power in the future and…"

And in the next instant, last patriarch of Phenex family was killed through decapitation. His murderer simply walked away, angered.

'Cursed Phoenixes and their stupidity…' He thought to himself. 'No point in cursing now. I have other business to attend to at the moment.'

And with a single swing of a hand, he disappeared like he never existed, leaving the place demolished and destroyed.

* * *

 **Next time: Battle at Himejima Shrine; Awakening the long dormant powers; Trade with death…**


	15. Extra 2

**This Extra is set between chapters 3 and 4.**

 **Main Question: Where was Alex right before transferring to Kuoh?**

 **Kuoh Academy. Schoolyard.**

Alex blocked right hook from Tsubasa, but was forced back, taking a couple of steps. In the next second Sona`s Rook was launching another assault on her opponent, forcing Alex into the defenses. Away from the pair, Sona and Tsubaki were watching closely as their Rook and best friend were standing their grounds against each other in this sparring. It was just three days since Alex approached them and asked for some serious assistance in training him and teaching him what it meant to be a Devil. On the question why Rias wasn`t helping him out, as she was his King, meaning that she was responsible for keeping her Peerage in top shape, Alex simply stated that Rias wasn`t really concerned with training up her group and the newcomers, as probably didn`t see a particular reason to do so. As for Alex, if he was going to be a Devil, then he would be a damn powerful one, so he had no other choice, but to grind up himself to a whole new level and past that. And since Rias wasn`t available, and reliable, Alex went to Sona, as he knew her and trusted her enough to train him.

Naturally, Sona agreed to help Alex out with training, but on the condition that he would also help her group out with trainings when she would ask him. Of course, Alex agreed and was now training with Sona`s Peerage and grinding up his own powers. First lessons were more of a tutorial into world of Devils and what it meant in the long run, but now was a real training. Sona and Tsubaki wished to see just how good Alex is in a melee and could he hold his own, so they`ve paired him up against Tsubasa, their Rook and someone who loved to get a bit dirty and up personal in a spar, so she was more than happy to help Alex out, especially when told not to hold back, which she really loved to do. It may`ve been harsh, but Sona knew that this way Alex would improve much better than through doting like Rias loved to do.

Plus, it`s not every day she and Tsubaki could enjoy Alex take of his shirt, revealing his near athletic build up and apps underneath his T-shirt. Needless to say, Sona and Tsubaki were saving this image for a long run, because what`s sexier than a raven-haired Apollo with the best butt that girls ever saw…

"I must say, he is doing rather well against Tsubasa." Sona commented, Alex countering Tsubasa on the right. "Saji couldn`t hold his own against Tsubasa even half as long as Alex. Just goes to show that I`ve missed on a very precious Servant." Sona sighed.

"Have you thought about trading with Rias? We do have 3 more Pawn pieces." Tsubasa suggested, Tsubasa landing a solid kick in Alex`s stomach, but Black blocked it with his arms. "I doubt that she would resist the temptation of getting extra places in her Peerage for a price of Alex."

"Doubtful, Rias won`t let go of any of her Servants, no matter how some may disrespect her." Sona sighed, Tsubasa and Alex exchanging blows and blows. "Which leaves us just watching and helping him."

"At least, we still get to see those apps of his, even though T-shirt…" Tsubasa slyly added, licking her lower lip. "Mm… I so want to give him a thorough examination~…"

"Tsubasa…" Sona accusingly looked at her Queen.

"Oh, don`t be like that, Sona. We both know that you wouldn`t mind examining his butt yourself."

On that, Sona had nothing to add and simply turned back to the scene. But deep inside of her mind, she really was at an agreement with Tsubaki: she wouldn`t mind getting a feel of his butt at all. In fact, she was thinking on offering him a massage after all that was done…

In the meantime, while Sona and Tsubaki were borderline daydreaming about Alex`s apps and his butt, the possessor of those assets has taken a step back from his opponent, who did the same. Alex and Tsubasa were catching their breath until going at it again. Tsubasa spoke first.

"You are good, I`m surprised that you can still keep up with me." Tsubasa praised Alex.

"Heh, you aren`t bad yourself." Alex replied. "Although, to be perfectly honest, I`ve had a much, much tougher and brutal previous sparring partner. I took up a thing or two from him, so fighting you is like a breeze."

"Huh? So, you mean to tell me that your previous sparring partner was much brutal?" Tsubasa sounded offended.

"Believe me, that guy can crush diamonds with his sheer might." Alex smirked. "Compare to him, you are two or three leagues below. If I were to come at you just like I did against him, you wouldn`t last very long."

Tsubasa stood up and prepped herself once more.

"Oh yeah?! Then why don`t you come at me at your fullest?!" Tsubasa demanded from Alex. "Let`s see if you more than just some cool talk!" And at that, she launched her next assault on Alex.

"Yare yare daze…" Alex sighed. "Well, time to get serious…" Alex inhaled the air through his mouth and stabilized his breathing.

He stood battle ready and waiting. Not a sparring one, but a battle one. Sona and the others may`ve not known about it, but Alex knew how to hold his own in a real battle, especially against all sorts of enemies and with various types of tactics and battle plans. And that`s not to mention that his battles happened mere weeks ago, all across the Asia, Middle East and in Egypt… The people he simply met by a mere accident and stuck with for over a month have become his closest friends and brothers in arms, despite the fact that he was the weakest of the bunch. But, that didn`t make him useless as he quickly learned just in what hot damned mess did he get himself, leaving no alternative but to work his butt off to get stronger. And he did, with their help and with a very good assistance of his best friend. That dude really did a number on Alex and because of him he became a training freak. Heck, he even took up his catchphrase and style of clothing.

And, he took up the style that guy preferred to fight, and now, with the additional adaptation to Alex and his newly obtained powers of a Devil…

Tsubasa`s right fist was going at full speed on to Alex, who stood just fine and ready. She was really pissed now, to be told that he wasn`t fighting seriously, that she was leagues below his previous partner?! Just what gave him the right to speak like that?! She`ll teach Alex not to mess with her and respect her power as Sona`s Rook. Rook`s fist was about to connect with Alex`s face, until…

Alex blocked it midair with his palm, looking at surprised Tsubasa. He already saw this kind of reaction before and every time, it never gotten old…

Alex smirked to Tsubasa.

"My turn now…" Alex took in additional air, right fist clenched together and now… "ORA!"

As battle cry left Alex`s mouth, his right fist connected at an extreme speed with Tsubasa`s face. In one millisecond, Sona and Tsubaki witnessed how Alex landed a very powerful and fast punch on Tsubasa, their Rook and top fist fighter. And it looked like it really did hurt. However, both young girls had no time to reflect on that as…

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Alex voice thundered with his battle single battle cry, each shout followed by a punch at Tsubasa, who wasn`t able to block them with their sheer strength and astonishing speed, barrage continued for another several seconds. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA… **ORA!** " And with his last finishing shout, Alex`s right fist connected once again with Tsubasa`s face, sending her frame flying backwards and at full speed hitting the tree that was behind her, knocking the poor girl out cold for good.

Alex stood there, regaining his breath and treating his knuckles, looking at the red spots on joints of fingers. He hasn`t done this for some time now, but he was really surprised with how much power he actually put into his punches now and the speed. It wasn`t still as fast as his friend, but still… Had he this speed and strength back in Egypt, those two idiot brothers wouldn`t be alive at all, or that cowboy for that matter. Or either of those gamblers…

Sona and Tsubaki were agape at what they`ve just witnessed. Never, ever in their lives had they seen something like this. Alexander… simply annihilated Tsubasa through all those high-speed punches. Both Devils could swear that they saw at that moment not two, but at least four fists flying at Tsubasa at the time and each connecting with the rippling effect. Sona believed that Kiba had the upper hand in speed department, but Alex`s brutal assault has made her doubt in the speed abilities of Rias` knight and her own members` skills. Because, this was simply… Brutal. And this shouting, it was not only something a bit ridiculous, but it did have an effect, as it seemingly boosted Alex`s combat abilities to a whole new level, along with allowing him to went out all of his negative and positive emotions through shouting and punching. Just where the hell did he learn that?!

"A-Alex… H-how did you do that? And… What was it exactly?!" Sona asked utterly shocked. "You`ve just sent my Rook flying, but before that, you`ve unleashed some sort of crazy attack on her! How did you do that?!"

"Hey, no need to shout at me." Alex simply smiled to Sona. "That was something that I`ve picked up while I was traveling. To be fair though, I myself surprised just how strong my Attack Rush has become now." Alex clenched his right fist a couple of times. "Man, sure felt great though…"

"You`ve picked it up while traveling?" Tsubaki questioned Alex. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, just after the tournament and it`s closing ceremony, I was granted a price of visiting Hong Kong and some time before transferring here." Alex informed them. "When I`ve arrived there, I just so happened to get caught in some… rather odd actions and I`ve met some very interesting and amazing people. After they`ve resolved their business in the city and were about to head out, I`ve decided to stick with them and help them out, so we`ve headed out on a journey together. I`ve got to say, I`ve never would`ve imagined just through what kinds of bizarre and incredible ordeals we would go through while trying to get to Egypt, while traversing India, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia and Red Sea."

"Wait, you`ve traveled through the entire Asia into the Egypt with those people? And you`ve also picked up with that… What is that anyway?" Tsubaki asked of him.

"Yeah, I`ve pretty much went through the Asia with them and in to Egypt." Alex stated. "Granted, it was no road trip and pretty much most of the time we had to deal with a lot people wanting to kill us, all because we were trying to save someone important and stop a really arrogant and tough son of a bitch once and for all. And during that time I had to learn how to handle myself under fire and pressure, so I`ve picked up from my best friend a couple of things, including his way of fighting. I`ll have to say, out of all people I`ve had to work with, he is the hardest to get along, but I can`t help but call him my bro. Heck, I`ve picked up his style of clothing and my catchphrase too."

"Wow, he must be one great guy. What`s his name, by the way?" Sona asked curiously.

"Jotaro." Alex answered with pride. "Jotaro Kujo."

* * *

 **Fun fact: Tsubasa was hit 33 times.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Kuoh. On route to the Himejima Shrine.**

Alex and Sona were moving as fast as they could, utilizing their wings for this whole thing, with Alex going into Final Liberation Scale Mail, as he was most definitely faster moving in this. Still, both of them have felt that if they`ve were trying to contain the zombies from going on full public, they`ve most definitely failed already. Both High-Ranking Devils were witnessing several pillars of fire near the mountain and hearing screams and shouts of civilians, not to mention the distinct mortified growl. That was their main indication: Malaya has begun to attack the city and she is most probably sited on top of the mountain. Leviathan was clearly disregarding all of caution and secrecy, probably drunk on power or something else. Her zombies were attacking in full, so the secrecy was thrown out of the window. Lucifer has decided to do the same and deal with the consequences later. If anything, he`ll ask Grayfia for assistance in wiping the entire town`s memory, which Satan-class Devil should be able to do no problem and she was near Sirzechs` level of strength.

Alex has contacted everyone he could once again and given a direct order to engage those undead and contain them in the borders of a mountain. Unfortunately, Akeno hasn`t answered the call. And she lives in the shrine…

If Malaya has done something to Akeno, then there will be Hell to pay for the entire Leviathan family.

As the pair was moving through the air, Alex suddenly felt a surprising surge of draconic powers nearby. He stopped in midair and turned to the source of that power. Whoever that was, he was no freaking joke, but real deal. From the surge of power alone that guy, Alex estimated him to be just near of his own level and… that level was rising through the roof! As if he somehow was able to… boost…

'Galeran, is it just me or am I sensing a whole lot of Issei right now?' Alex asked his partner.

 **'** **No, that`s the same with me, partner.'** Galeran confirmed. **'Huh, either I`m getting a little old, or that kid somehow found a way to unblock his own Balance Breaker, because I can swear that he is using a whole lot of Ddraig`s powers and draconic powers as a general. We better check this out right now.'**

'Issei`s Balance Breaker… You are right on that one. If he really did reach it, this just might turn the tide of this whole mess to our favor for once.' Alex agreed and turned to Sona.

"Sona, you go ahead and command the defenses at the approaches to Shrine." Alex started giving her commands. "Stay the hell away from that bounded field or you`ll be in dead magic zone. Just encircle the region and keep zombies from going into town. And have Grayfia set up a barrier around the entire mountain, that`ll help us great time."

"Wait, what you are going to do…" And then she and Alex suddenly saw a bright red flash from the direction to where Alex was just looking. "Just what in the hell…"

"That, I believe, was Issei." Alex muttered through the armor. "He must`ve unlocked his Balance Breaker and now is beating the ever living hell from zombies there. I`ll go to him and we`ll launch an aerial assault on the shrine, while you and others draw her attention away from us. Besides that, within that field, I fear that no demonic magic works or is being drained. Because of our Sacred Gears, we`ll have a good chance against Malaya, while you and others will be basically powerless, save for those that specialize in melee or with Holy element. Also, have Arturia and Cuhullin and a few others to launch a frontal assault to shrine from the start of the ladder. This will draw enemy`s attention and once Issei and I get in, we`ll need all the help we can get."

"Sounds like a plan, just be careful." Sona flew away towards the group, while Alex went towards Issei.

As Alex was closing in, it became plainly clear that it really was Issei, as he recognized his energy signature, but… it was completely different and far more powerful than the one that he felt yesterday. Lucifer knew that the kid was progressing and was now a far more capable fighter then he was at the start, especially he buckled up when they were prepping up for Rating Game. However, this was something completely different from what Alex had felt before. Issei`s energy was far more fluid and chaotic, as a wild fire or something and he was emitting not Devil`s energy, but… a draconic one, a similar one when Alex was using Final Liberation or with Riser`s Lorica Inferno. But there was significant shift in power and projection of power. Alex compared it with like a feeling of nature.

After a couple of minutes flying, Lucifer reached the place he was looking for and there he was treated to one hell of a scene: dozens of zombie corpses, demolished, dismembered and utterly obliterated; Asia staying away from it all, staring in complete shock and fear; and top it all off was red clad armored person, destroying his way through the upcoming undead. Alex took a closer look and immediately recognized a Scale Male armor of a red dragon, similar to one that Riser was using, but this one was more complete, even without wings, and far more powerful. And the energy that was coming out of the person was most certainly an homage of Issei`s and Ddraig`s, but to a greater extent. And Lucifer couldn`t help but be really impressed with how Issei was going through those zombies: it was like he was witnessing a wild dragon at his work.

As Alex decided to look around, he suddenly noticed a group of undead making their way to Asia, running with full speed. Issei was way too caught up with his group, so Alex intervened. With the will and thought, Alex summoned his Flames and sent a white pillar of fire towards the entire group, incinerating them and leaving not even ashes behind. This was the power that Alex has taken away from Riser and added to his own, creating a completely new and powerful ability- Annihilation Flames. Flames that left nothing behind and were far more powerful than Riser`s flames. Basically, Alex has gained control over one of fundamental elements of the world. Hell, he even could use it to heal up minor wounds, but not to the same extent as Phenex family. Still, it was a very powerful addition to his growing list of powers.

Alex finally descended next to Asia and asked her.

"Asia, are you two alright?"

Former nun nodded to him before answering.

"Y-yes we are okay, but Issei he is…" Asia pointed at finished Issei, at the moment. "He has done something to himself and now…"

"Yeah, I`ve sensed that his power has increased at least 5 times over since yesterday." Alex confirmed, deciding that it was time to find out the truth. "Issei! Get over here! We have to talk a little!"

Red-clad warrior turned around and in one jump has crossed the distance between him and the pair. Now Alex could really get a feel of his power and he simply couldn`t believe his own senses.

'Galeran, either I`ve got an illusion, or did Issei has become a freaking dragon!' Alex stated shocked.

 **"** **Ddraig! What in the name of Ophis did you do to your host?!"** Galeran directly shouted at his dragon kin through Regalia.

 **"** **I`ve granted my host the power he desired, along with the new life path he has chosen to follow."** Ddraig replied. **"Now the scales have been balanced up a bit and the gap between Issei and your host has been cut quite significantly."**

"What`s that supposed to mean, Welsh Dragon? Issei, explain what does your dragon means?" Alex demanded.

"I`ve made a deal with Ddraig yesterday." Issei stated in firm and powerful voice through the Scale Male. "I know that compare to you and everyone else I`m nothing more but a simple Pawn, a freakin foot soldier and aside from Boosted Gear, I`m basically powerless. And after I`ve had that fight with your friend and saw how you beat the crap out of Kiba without even using Regalia, I`ve decided that I`ve had enough of being useless to Rias and the others. And because of that, because I really want to become strong and protect my friends, like now, I`ve offered Ddraig my left arm, at first."

"Sacrificing part of your body to gain more power? Is that even possible, Galeran?" Alex asked out loud.

 **"** **Yes, it`s possible and it does improve the holder`s powers, but the compatibility between different species is the biggest problem here, because Dragons don`t mix well with any other species this way."** Galeran explained. **"And sacrificing something so insignificant as arm wouldn`t let him maintain such control and wield this power right now. No… Their compatibility right now is even higher than ours, and we have the maximum of that. The only way this can be possible if… I see it now."** Galeran said quietly. **"Issei, you`ve offered up Ddraig your right arm, but then you`ve learned that it wouldn`t do you much good, right?"**

"Yeah, Ddraig told me that giving up my left arm would only give me this armor for 10 seconds and not a lot of power boost." Issei said. "And then I`ve asked him about powers of Dragons and if he could do that to me. And once I`ve got the answer I needed, I`ve decided that being a simple Devil wouldn`t make much good to the others in the long run, but as a Dragon, then I could do some real stuff."

Alex`s eyes widened at the realization. Issei didn`t just offer up a part of his body. No, that guy has given up his entire being to Ddraig and now… Issei has become a Dragon, a real life freaking dragon. And he did because he wanted to be useful to the friends and Rias. To give up the entire being… Alex couldn`t help but respect Issei for being able to do something as bold and stupid, but at the same time courageous and significant just because of his friends. Of course, he did consider the fact that he was a pervert, but still… Alex`s opinion about Issei did started to shift into a good area over the time and now it reached a new level. Well, perhaps there was hope for society and Issei personally.

"Well, I can`t say I was expecting something like that from you, Issei." Alex sighed. "But I can clearly see that Rias doesn`t know just what kind of great person she has in her team. Even if you are a pervert, I now respect you a whole lot more."

"R-really?!" Issei sounded astonished.

"Yes, now, we`ve got a serious situation at hand right now." Alex reminded about the whole zombie uprising. "How long can you sustain your Balance Breaker?"

 **"** **We can hold it up to 2 hours, even in this incomplete form."** Ddraig stated. **"Also, Galeran, did you also sense another Dragon`s presence on top of the mountain?"**

 **"** **You too? It would seem that witch is using one our own kin for her accursed magic!"** Galeran was pissed. **"Just who the hell she thinks she is?! I don`t know about you two, but I`m going to remind that mongrel why Dragons aren`t to be trifled with!"**

 **"** **Hah, now that`s the Northern Storm Dragon I remember fearing!"** Ddraig sounded proud. **"Good to know that we are on same page on this one. Issei!"** Ddraig spoke directly to his host. **"As a Red Demonic Dragon, it`s your job to send that bitch to Hell for attacking our kin! If you fail in this, then consider yourself worthless as a Dragon."**

"Like hell I`ll fail!" Issei proudly stated. "Now, what`s your plan, Alex? I`ve got a feeling you already have one."

"I`ve got one, yeah. While the rest our friends hold of the undead around the mountain, we`ll conduct an aerial attack on the temple from above." Alex explained, spreading his wings. "Asia, go ahead to the others. Your Healing will be best needed there. I`ll send someone to escort you ASAP."

"O-okay…" Asia relied shyly, running through the streets towards the others.

"Now, are you fit for flying?" Alex quickly asked his partner.

"Lock and loaded." Issei replied, two boosters starting up and the two set out for the air.

Once in the air, Alex tried to contact Sona through open comm.

"This is Alex. Issei is with me and we`ll attack the shrine from the air from northern direction." Alex informed. "Asia is moving to your position as we speak. Have Ruruko or Momo to escort her. What`s your status, Sona?"

 _"_ _Alex, it`s Tsubaki here!"_ Sona`s Queen suddenly spoke up. _"We were overrun by undead from the slopes and they`ve taken Sona captive!"_

Alex simply couldn`t believe what he was hearing right now. Sona… was captured when those undead attacked them on the slopes?! Sona, his best friend and a very close person…

"Say that again?! How the hell did you let that happen?!" Alex became angry as hell. "Tsubaki, I want you to get everyone there and follow the plan! Send out Arturia, Cuhullin and Raynare to top at once. And put that damned barrier up already!"

 _"_ _Grayfia already putting it in place, she needs about 6 minutes more time because of the magical disruption here and… Alex, there is a large group heading north from the shrine!"_ Tsubaki informed him. _"And… There are at least 4 hundred of those undead there! And the other groups are also getting back on track! We can`t send out anyone to stop them. "_

"What?!" Alex shouted out loud. "Damn it! If that group reaches down the slope, we can kiss the town goodbye!"

"I can stop them." Issei spoke up, getting Alex`s attention. "Listen, if anyone can take down that crazed ass witch, then it`s better be you. Ddraig and I`ll hold off those bastards from reaching the town and keep them from getting to you. Sounds like a plan to you?"

Alex considered it for a moment and he had to agree with Issei, even if it sounded really out of character for Issei. Perhaps becoming a dragon has made him a bit more reckless or braver, who knows…

The pair has finally passed the borders of the bounded field and they both could feel the effects of it. Just as Alex thought: it was a blocking field and if any magic of demonic nature was performed here, it would be absorbed and sent directly towards the caster, empowering him. That meant that almost the entire Alex`s arsenal was now rendered useless and he couldn`t even summon up the Frostmourne, which he accidentally didn`t do before due to how things were rushing out of hands. Well, it simply meant that he would have to work this out the old fashion way. Soon after reaching the slope line, the pair finally saw the massive hoard going down the mountain towards the town. Tsubaki wasn`t kidding, there a whole lot of those piles of dead meat. Alex and Issei stopped in the air, Red Dragon Emperor descending to the ground. Alex decided to call out to him.

"Issei, good luck here." Alex said to him, flying back towards his goal.

Issei nodded to his partner and finally stepped on to the ground, looking directly at the entire army of those undead douchbags. Those were no ordinary people, but rather old rotting corpses of the past, dressed in old stylized things and some even had armor on them. Hyoudou figured that all of those corpses had to be those that died long ago and Malaya was resurrecting the long dead first. Issei did hear that the shrine was constructed near the resting places of old. That must`ve been the main source of Leviathan`s army. However, that wasn`t what currently occupied Issei`s mind. He was staring at a freakin hoard of zombies and, surprisingly, he wasn`t even sweating or thinking about running away. Instead… he felt anxious and ready to go all out. It was like his entire body and being was calling out for it. He decided to ask his partner for this one.

"Hey Ddraig, why the in the world I`m feeling like a freakin berserker, ready to dive into a battle?" Issei asked directly. "And… Why all I can think of right now is how to kill all of them right now?"

 **"** **Hehe, that`s just how we Dragons operate, partner."** Ddraig chuckled. **"And you are of Red Demonic species, a relative of my own clan. The entire Red race is known as the fiercest and most aggressive in battles, along with a strong desire to grow more powerful to fulfill our own dreams. Along with that, our fire is the most powerful and we are almost untouchable to fire itself, our scales aren`t as touch as gold or white ones`, but we make up for it by being swift and first to strike our enemies down, and when those that we chose as our bondmates are in danger, then nothing can stop a wrath of Red Dragons!"** Ddraig proudly exclaimed.

"Wow that sounds like a whole pack of fun to me." Issei said exited. "Hey, and what about the girl? Are they gonna be attracted to me like to a living magnet?"

 **"** **I was expecting that question to be the first, so I`m surprised you`ve asked it only now."** Ddraig admitted. **"Red Dragons do attract a whole lot of females due to our overwhelming presence and aura. However, there is one thing that we all Red Dragons have in common and that`s our pride as faithful spouses. All because Red Dragons have no interest in having too much concubines, but we live for a single one, the one that we acknowledge as our mate and once we find one, all other female become basically useless to us."**

Issei`s eyes widened for an instance.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that once I find my soul mate, I won`t be able to be become a Harem King of the world?!" Issei asked his partner.

 **"** **Believe me, once you meet the one whose scent drives you nuts, then you won`t even look at other women."** Ddraig stated. **"Also, haven`t you noticed that throughout the entire day you`ve had absolutely no lewd thoughts about girls or their tits? Seriously, not even when Asia was in her new gown and hugging you, pressing her chest against your chest?"**

Now Issei seriously thought about it and he did realize that he really didn`t have any lewd and lecherous thoughts on this topic. Which was something that he never thought would happen, as he practically lived for boobies and naked women, but now… The more he thought about, the more distant and foreign those thoughts were to him. He did recall the naked girls he saw and they were pleasing to his eye, but the effect was much, much different, because now Issei wasn`t drooling, daydreaming and doing his usual stuff. Now, he felt much more focused and ready than ever before. His fists were clenched tight and eyes were fixated on the dead zombies instead of wandering off to naked girls. He had to be perfectly honest with himself, being focused on a battle itself instead constantly thinking gazangas and bouncing pikes was good in such situation and at all, because he felt much more disciplined and prepped up.

Hell, in full honesty, not feeling like a pervert was freakin good! Now, back to the undead…

Issei prepped himself up and stood up to the fighting position. Undead were going directly at him, some were even running, but he had no fear right now. Instead, determination to win this battle and all others that will come after it. As the undead were now mere 2 meters away, Issei has heard the all so precious words.

 **"** **BOOST!"** Ddraig announced, Scale Male flashing up, empowering Issei. **"Boost!"**

And with the first announcements, Issei rocketed out his place and went right directly at all those undead, crushing through the entire hoard with his boosters. Those that stood on Issei`s way were blasted away, dismembered and demolished, just like the rest that Issei put down. And damn, did it feel good to him! His blood was pumping like never before and heart was going like a locomotive and Issei liked this feeling!

Zombies began to surround Issei and he became seemingly overwhelmed by the hoard, trying to eat him up and devour him of his flesh and bones. The pile of corpses was growing larger and larger; their number closing to a hundred, but no one is moving towards the town. All are fixated on their pray that was seemingly getting devoured this this moment. However, no zombie was a match to Scale Male Armor of Red Dragon Emperor. Zombies were no match to ever growing power of Red Demonic Dragon, as green orbs were flashing up every second, signaling to mindless corpses that their prey was becoming more and more a predator. And in the next second, a distinctive roar was heard underneath the pile of corpses, signaling the end of this feast.

In the next moment, Issei punched his way through the entire pile of undead, standing up around thrown around walking dead. He was now in serious battle mood, laying down the killing in most brutal way he knew how and felt how. Zombies were all around him and Issei didn`t waste time on thinking. Only killing and destroying them all. Undead on the left was grabbing Issei`s hand, but newborn drake grabbed the corpse and smashed it against the others on the ground, turning him and several others into piles of rotting flesh, not even resembling bodies. From behind, dozens of hands were coming after Issei, but he blasted them away with his rocket boosters, sending himself forward, crushing the undead in most brutal way, while leaving a clear path of scorched zombies. These forward faced dismembering punches, kicks and head butts. In the seemingly lost situation, Issei wasn`t just surviving, but also winning this entire thing all by himself, using all the skills he acquired from his trainings in mountains and the new powers of his Dragon race. He was no longer a useless Pawn, but a powerful fighter and prideful Drake, fighting and winning his battles. Crushing and punching, slicing with claws and stomping, all ways of fighting until they were nothing more but crushed trash.

Boosts were coming along and Issei continued his slaughter until he finally he decided that it was time to take it to the new level. In one high jump, Issei rose above the tree lines and extended his arm towards the hoard of undead that were beneath him. They were really numerous and hideous, the entire forest portion being covered in their rotten and stinking flesh, trees poisoned by all of that. And they were coming and coming. As much as Issei enjoyed tarnishing them all one by one, he better get going, because his friends might require some serious help. He wasn`t worried about Alex, as that guy had a very strong determination and will to win all of his battles. If anyone could save both Sona and Akeno, this guy was the one to do so. Others were in more need of assistance then he.

Now, time to finish this little squabble…

"DRAGON SHOT!" Small red energy ball formed up on at his palm and in the next instant shot red energy wave at the enemies below Issei.

The red beam reached all the way to the bottom. And the following explosion was comparable to the drop of a mini nuclear bomb, as the red sphere engulfed everything around the point of impact disintegrating all that were on the path. Issei even had to cover his eyes, even though his dragon vision was much stronger than regular humans` and even Devils`. However, this was something that even he couldn`t handle so he closed up his eyes. Once the glow died away and all that remained was smock, Issei descended down and took a look around. He knew that his Dragon Shot was one hell of a attack and the first time he deployed it, it demolished the mountain. Of course, this mountain wasn`t the same size and Issei did have a certain degree of controlling his powers, but he was now far more powerful and mightier than before. And his Dragon Shot has also grown more powerful with him, even more powerful than Issei realized. Because now Issei was standing in the middle of a barren wasteland, covered in nothing more but scorched ground with small patches of ashes and an open viewpoint for at least several dozen meters in radius. All of the zombies were vaporized and Issei didn`t actually believe that this was all his doing. He looked at his armored hands and firmly stated.

"So, this is the real power of a Dragon." Issei clenched his fist together. "I have to say, Ddraig. I honestly wasn`t expecting to get this strong by becoming a Dragon myself. Heck, I thought I would only be able to hold my Balance Breaker for 10 minutes or so, but, look, I`m still in the armor and I`ve just turned this whole chunk of mountain into a pile of nothingness. And on top it all off, I`m feeling like I can do even more than that and get stronger. Not to mention that right now I`ve got no thoughts on girls and their assets and, worst of all, I`m absolutely fine with that! Is this even normal?!"

 **"** **Easy, partner."** Ddraig recommended. **"Well, I`ve got to say that for a newborn drake you`ve got some real great potential and that`s not to mention that because you are a Drake now, Boosted Gear`s compatibility with your soul has increased greatly, meaning that our link, and by extension your own strengths, have grown more powerful. Because of that, you are capable of using your Balance Breaker without any significant drawback and for such a long period of time. And I must admit, for an incomplete form to be this strong already, this is something very unique and incredible. I can`t help but wonder just how much power will you have when your Scale Mail armor will be completed."**

"And how do I get that one? And how did Alex achieve his Balance Breaker, anyway?" Issei asked curiously.

 **"** **Hell would I know, kid."** Ddraig responded. **"Forsaken Regalia is like a prototype for Divine Dividing, but for every host and Sacred Gear to achieve the completion of Balance Breaker requires a certain amount of practice and, in special cases, a powerful catalyst. I think you just need to find your own catalyst, kid. If I were to guess, then Alex`s catalyst was his desire to avenge his mother and himself. Besides that, all I can think of is that Galeran must`ve been training him since day one, even though he has no need to, since Northern Storm Dragon has no eternal rivals to battle against."**

"I guess you are right." Issei agreed. "How long do I have left in this form, by the way?"

 **"** **55 minutes, that last shot took a lot of your time."** Ddraig responded.

"Then let`s get to the others. I`ve got a feeling that they could use some help." And with that, Issei rocketed out here and towards his friends.

Little did he know, there was someone else who could use his help at the moment.

* * *

 **Himejima Shrine. 15 minutes earlier.**

It took only several minutes for Alex to finally reach his destination and now he was eyeing the entire place. It was a standard Shinto shrine which was numerous in numbers in the land of rising sun. The only difference that made this particular one stand out was the fact that this one belonged not to a wealthy and old Japanese family, but to Devils, or, more specifically, Akeno Himejima, daughter of Shuri Himejima and Baraqiel, one of three leaders of Fallen Angels and Azazel`s closest ally and friend. Alex was no stranger to him as well, as he was the one that saved him from being killed and finally brought him back to his father and sister. Hell, that dude was his god-father, with Shuri being a god-mother. That`s how close they were to Azazel and Lucia, which made Alex`s connection to Akeno a bit more powerful. He knew her parents and he dearly loved them both.

And now, Akeno and Sona were captured here by Malaya Leviathan and held captive. Alex looked around more closely and saw something that he needed to see from the beginning. A big magical circle engraved into the ground, with familiar runes and spells on them. It was a Necromancer`s circle, Reanimation Circle for big areas, just like this one. And just powering it was sure to take a whole lot of power and not even descendant of the first Leviathan would have enough strength to create it, but he didn`t really know her, so there was a chance.

Alex was starting to float towards the entrance to the main building, when suddenly he felt that his entire body was getting chained up, even though the Scale Male. In next moment, Alex looked around himself and he really did see chains all around his limbs, coming directly from the ground. They were absolutely powerful and they were hurting like hell to him, taking literally everything for Alex not to scream from pain. He knew that the only element that could hurt a Devil like that was Holy power, but to also be able to penetrate Final Liberation… It had to be more powerful than Alex`s Forsaken Regalia or be designed to hold a being of great power. In the next instant, chains pulled Alexander down towards the earth and he smashed right into it with a bang. It took everything from him to even barely stand up on his knees. Once he done that, Alex looked around himself and he noticed something terrifying to his eyes.

Those chains… were coming out of portals made of transparent glowing light circles.

There was only one person that possessed such signature circles. And much to Alex`s misfortune, he had a displeasure of knowing him.

"Well, well, what an unexpected surprise." Alex turned his head to see the source of that arrogant voice. "It has been some time, mongrel."

Alex looked upon the man calling him out. His attire consisted of a golden armor, worthy of only richest kings of the ancient times. His posture was one that called absolute in all. Golden hair and red eyes the main features of his face, showing arrogant smile across the face. Alex growled, trying to move, but unable to. Chains of Heaven were way more powerful then he, even in his strongest. Lucifer looked at his enemy and spoke up.

"Gilgamesh." Alexander addressing his long time enemy.

Said person only laughed at Alexander. Before chained up Lucifer stood none other, but a direct descendant of the first hero ever to be born in human`s history. Gilgamesh, more god then a human, this descendant was just as arrogant and self-entitled as they would get, because in his veins runs the blood of gods of old, with all the benefits coming with it. Out of all the hero descendants, only this one had the bark and power to call himself a King of Heroes, for he possessed the limitless supply of most powerful weapons ever to be created, called upon through the Gates of Babylon, his divine power and unlimited arsenal. He was only interested in himself and fulfilling of his own desires and there was no saying what he wanted, for he always kept those thought to himself and revealed them only when wished. Somehow, Alex had no problem accepting the fact that he is in this mess as well, most probably the cause of it all.

Gilgamesh laughed at his opponent.

"Is that the way for you to address your King, mongrel?" Gilgamesh arrogantly asked. "Or do you believe that this little armor grants you the right to address me in such manner."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex demanded an answer. "Don`t tell me that you`ve fallen so low as to work for Old Satan Faction."

At that statement, Gilgamesh laughed even harder, crossing his arms.

"Your nativity and foolishness simply amazes me, mongrel." Gilgamesh spoke prideful. "Do you honestly believe that I, King of all Heroes, shall ever lower myself to such miserable position as a servant of some Devil? If that`s what you truly believe in, then Azazel should be very disappointed in his mongrel."

"If that`s the case, I take Malaya is working on you." Alex guessed. "That would explain where she got Necroa Scepter, but there is no way you ever allow someone get a hold of your treasure."

"Oh, so you do have some degree of mind in your head. Of course, from where else that little wench could get her hands on my treasure? And you are correct: I wouldn`t give my possessions to anyone, unless they are useful to me." Gilgamesh looked at his chained up enemy. "And Malaya has proven to be quite a useful tool in my entertainment."

"All those undead- you`ve caused it all just because you were bored?!"

"Do I need another reason?" Gilgamesh asked him arrogantly. "As a King of all lands and oceans, this world serves to be my entertainment tool, so do the people of it. It`s their sacred duty to please their sovereign, is it not?" Gilgamesh waved his hand and two additional portals appeared, revealing chained up and beaten Sona and Akeno. "By the way, I believe that you know these two little pests, aren`t you? This little hybrid filth has dared to question my right of power, so I`ve decided to teach her a lesson. As for this cute little Devil-in-glasses, Malaya simply had some degree of grudge towards her older sister, so I`ve decided to get her to know a little more about it, until I`ve disposed of Malaya."

"You son of a bitch… I`ll send you into Hell for what you`ve done to them!" Alex promised.

Sona and Akeno were awake, even if severely weakened by the Chains of Heaven. They looked up and saw their loved one in chains as well.

"Alex…" Akeno weakly spoke. "I`m sorry, he… overpowered me…"

"S-such p-power… I should`ve b-been m-more careful…" Sona spoke in weakened state

"Don`t be sorry. I promise, I`ll get you both out of here." Alex reassured them both. "Just hang in there a little longer."

The Devils knew that whenever Alex was promising something, he was doing it for keeps. And they had absolute faith in him, believing every word that he said and his promise. They would always trust and put their faith into him, until the very day they meet their death…

It happened quickly. Out of nowhere, Akeno suddenly felt something warm spilling out her chest. She looked down and saw a blade sticking out of her heart, the pointed end of which was in her sight. Maiden didn`t even notice how it entered or how penetrated her flesh. Nor did Sona, whose heart was pierced by a long spear, only her glasses falling down to the earth. Both blades quickly left their bodies, blood spilling out and them dropping down onto the ground, as chains were no longer holding them.

Alexander watched in absolute horror and terror. In no nightmare or worst thoughts had he imagined that he would be forced to see this.

Akeno…. Sona… They… They…

They were just… killed.

* * *

 **Okay, I`ve decided to work on Issei in this one, because it`s time to man up and evolve from pervert to badass. Now, Issei won`t be getting a harem, but a permanent girlfriend. Vote who should be.**

 **Also… Shit just got real.**

 **Next time: Long abandoned powers return; King of Heroes vs. Godslayer; Break the laws of life…**


	17. Extra 3

**This Extra is set during the events of chapter 7.**

 **Main question: How close is Alex to Baraquel and other Grigori?**

 **Gremory`s summer residence.**

Akeno and Alex finally made to Alexander`s room and Black closed up the door behind them and, just for safety measures, he put minor defensive protection on the entire room. Akeno simply decided to sit in the chair, waiting for Alex to start talking first. Alex simply sighed and walked to the bed on the opposite side and sit in there, looking at Baraquel`s daughter. After a not long silence, Alexander decided to start out talking the first.

"Well, I guess if I`m going to talk about your father, then it would be best if I first cleared up some important things about myself." Alex started up. "Akeno, what you are about to hear can easily compromise not only my own life, but change a whole lot of things and can stir up problems not only for you and others, but for all Three Factions."

Akeno looked very surprised at Alex and didn`t really understand what he meant, but, somehow, she knew that what he was saying right now was true and this serious tone was the indication of it. Akeno nodded and spoke herself.

"Very well, I won`t tell anyone about it." Akeno promised. "Even Rias, for that matter."

"Actually, I was going to specifically ask not to tell her, but I`m glad we are on same page here." Alex smiled to Akeno. "Now, on to the topic. As I believe you`ve noticed, I`ve got an unnatural attachment to Fallen Angels and Grigoris."

"That`s not so hard to miss." Akeno noted. "And the fact that you and Raynare get along so well, not to mention that I recall you saying several times that you would prefer to be a Fallen Angel instead of a Devil. I take it; there is a good reason for you to actually say something like that?"

"Yep, there is, Akeno." Alex nodded. "The reason why I would prefer to be a Fallen Angel is because I am a son of a Fallen Angel, Akeno."

Akeno`s eyes widened and her mouth was agape. Alex… is a son of a Fallen Angel?! Was he… just like Akeno himself or different somehow? And, she was sure that he was a son of a wealthy and powerful human family, but not a Fallen Angel. Was what was written in his file a lie? Just how many secrets did he have?!

"Akeno, there are A LOT of things that don`t tell to the others, not even to Galeran, my partner for life." Alex began to explain. "The truth of the matter is that my origin and lineage prevent me from revealing my true persona. It`s true that I`ve had one fucked up upbringing and my life was anything but kind. It continued until I`ve ended up in Ural Mountains, where, as I`ve already told you, I was saved from a Stray Devil by your father, Baraquel."

"Yes, you`ve said that already, but how does this tie in with you being half-Fallen Angel?" Akeno asked him. "And… Was it your mother that was a Fallen Angel? Or your father?"

Alex could see a glee in Akeno`s eyes and slight obsessive sight. Black even laughed a little at that one. She must`ve been fascinated with meeting another mix-race, just like herself, but, right now, Alex wasn`t even sure that he was like her, or anyone else. He didn`t know exactly of what race was his mother, but he had suspicions that she possessed some connection to Devils to begin with. And he had a very good feeling that his father knew of that himself. Alex sighed and spoke once again.

"Alright, I`ll tell you." Alex stood up and looked at Akeno. "When Baraquel found me, somehow, he immediately recognized me, as he knew of my real parents, and brought me into Grigori. And there, I`ve finally had the chance to meet my father after 8 years of separation. In a way, Akeno, I am just like you, for my father is also a powerful Fallen Angel. The only difference is that while your father is one of the leaders of Grigori, mine is THE leader of all Grigori."

Akeno was confused for a moment there, but once she put all the pieces in the right places, the realization came upon her. Baraquel was one of leaders of the Grigori, but there was also Kokabiel and Shemhazai that were at his level of power and prestige. However, all three of them and all other Fallen Angels had a single person to answer to and follow all commands. One man that ruled over all children of God that were abandoned by him and sent down to Earth. A leader of Fallen Angels that led his forces through the Great War and later was the first to withdraw from all the battles and proclaim the policy of neutrality and to keep all other Fallen Angels from attacking other factions. He was also one of the best friends of Baraquel, her father, and Shuri, her mother.

To think that Alex is his son…

"Azazel… Your father is the Governor General of Fallen Angels." Akeno stated as a matter of fact, still in a state of shock. "You are the rumored Azazel`s Heir. Rias and I`ve heard rumors that Azazel has found a suitable heir to his title and position as a Fallen Angels` General, but… to find out that it`s you is…"

"Heh, no, I`m not, Akeno." Alex chuckled to that one. "That honor belongs to my little sister Lucina. And yes, I do have one and she is at least 10 times stronger than me and you, having been trained by Baraquel, Shemhazai and my dad since she was about 5 years. That`s not to mention her innate potential as a Fallen Angels, hence why she is known as Strongest Girl in Grigori. Unlike her, however, I was born with far more of human traits then my sister, so my Fallen Angel`s side has never manifested itself into wings or into… a more affectionate personality, you could say." Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, when I arrived in Grigori and I was reunited with the rest of my family, I`ve also became much closer with Baraquel, who is also, by the way, my god-father. And he told me about his own family and you personally Akeno."

"You knew who I was from the very start didn`t you?" Akeno looked at Alex accusingly. "From the moment you saw me with you in bed, didn`t you?"

"Truthfully, I did, but I prefer to never reveal the full extent of my knowledge." Alex confessed. "First lesson I`ve learned from my father and Shemhazai, but not the last one. As for how did I know, the truth is that when I first saw you, I`ve mistaken you for your mother, Shuri Himejima."

Akeno`s eyes widened and were filled with tears. She expected that he knew about her mother, but he just spoke about her in a manner as if she was… alive. No, no, that was her imagination and nothing more. Her mother was long dead and there was nothing more to it. She was killed by the Himejima clan for her union with a Fallen Angel, which resulted in her being born. There was nothing more and nothing else.

Alex read all of Akeno`s emotions and sighed in slight exasperation. He himself was at fault here for starting out like this and going all the way. He decided that it was time to do some more revealing on his part. And some more reunifications, along the way…

Alex pulled out his phone and called someone he wasn`t planning to call in any time soon.

 _"_ _Zurich`s Medical Rehabilitation Center of St. Angela is listening to you."_ Familiar voice spoke to Alexander.

"Penemue, it`s me, Alex." Alex greeted the secretary and his former teacher.

 _"_ _Oh my, Alex, it`s been such a long time!"_ Penemue was very glad to hear him. _"My little boy, we all heard here of what happened. Are you alright? No problems or do those Devils mistreat you?"_

"I`m fine, all things considered." Alex reassured her. "Penemue, I have got a favor to ask of you. Can you promise to keep it under wraps just in case?"

 _"_ _Do you even need to ask me? Of course I`ll help you. Now, what is it that you want me to do for you, my boy?"_ Penemue asked right away. _"Also, is this favor must not be revealed to your dad or to Baraquel? Because, when it comes to you, both of them will punish me for keeping it away from them. Not that I would mind~"_ Penemue added seductively.

"Look, can you open up a teleportation circle to the Center from the position I`m right now? I know you`ve got the means to do so."

 _"_ _Hm… Sure, that shouldn`t be any problem for me, but why would you ask of me such thing? Do you want to visit someone here?"_

"Yeah, and I`ve got Akeno with me here." Alex looked at surprised Akeno. "I think it`s time she gets to meet you know who."

 _"_ _I see."_ Penemue spoke seriously. _"But, you do know that I`ll have to inform him about it as well, right?"_

"Yep, that`ll work just in our favor." Alex replied. "Open the portal." And with that, Alex hung up on Penemue.

Akeno looked confused, to say the least, and stood up, facing Alex.

"Just what was that all about, Alex? Are we going somewhere?" Akeno asked him right away.

"Yeah, we are going." And as a quo, magical circle appeared before the two. "Akeno, why don`t you put on those miko clothes you like to wear? Believe me, it`s the best attire for the occasion."

Akeno simply nodded and quickly changed up into the clothes of a shrine maiden. Even though she didn`t quite understand everything, but she was trusting Alexander and his words. She was willing to put her faith and life in his hands. And, just like now, she accepted his extended hand and took it into her own. Together they`ve walked through the magical circle and ended up on the other side of the portal.

* * *

 **Zurich`s Rehabilitation Center.**

Alex and Akeno passed through the portal with now problems and ended up in a hall of a luxurious rehabilitation center, owned by Grigoris and ran by Penemue, secretary of Grigori and Fallen Angels in general. Grigoris invested heavily in many industries and scientific researches, medicine included. In fact, Fallen Angels were the prime investors for medical development and deployment of new measures into the human world. This rehabilitation center is the prime example of it, serving not only Fallen Angels, but also their friends and their family members, where they would get the best health care and be able to recuperate from any forms of deceases or injuries. And, of course, this place was guarded just as well as Grigori`s HQ, if not even better. All because this place was ran by Penemue and very often visited by Baraquel himself.

Alex and Akeno were immediately greeted by Penemue, The Strongest Woman in all Grigori. A young blond woman in her early thirties, dressed in official business attire, was looking at both of them with a smile.

"Alex, I`m so glad to see you, my boy." Fallen Angel came and hugged him, Alex returning the affection. "My, have you even been eating? Because you definitely don`t look like you`ve been eating properly."

"I`m glad to see you too, Penemue." Alex released himself from affectionate Fallen Angel. "Penemue, this is Akeno."

Penemue looked curiously at the said girl and smiled to her, even though Rias` Queen was stoic in her expression.

"My, what a lovely girl you`ve brought here with you." Penemue commented. "And, my word, does she look stunning. My, oh my, I`m even feel somewhat envious~." Penemue giggled to a slightly confused Akeno. "You, my dear, is one wickedly sexy lady, I tell you. Even among us there aren`t as alluring as you, ufufu."

"Penemue, I don`t mean to push, but let`s get going, shall we?" Alex suggested to frowning Penemue.

"Oh well, follow me, kids." Penemue started leading the way and Alex with Akeno followed.

"Alex, why did she call you 'her boy' exactly? Is she your secret mistress~?" Akeno slyly asked.

"Wrong call here, darling." Penemue heard that one. "My little Alex here is more like a son to me and, as sexy as he is charismatic, I could never see him as my lover, but as a surrogate son, I couldn`t love him other way."

"Besides that, there is also the fact that Azazel has specifically ordered to me and all other female Angels to restrain ourselves from him, unless he had romantic relations with one and was ready to try the sacred fruit." Penemue frowned a little. "Do you know how many dreams and hopes were crushed because of that, my boy?"

"Oh please, as if I ever was the sexiest boy around. Most of them were most probably trying to get on with me because I`m Azazel`s son." Alex retorted.

"My, you sell yourself way too short." Penemue replied. "Have you forgotten that none of them knew that you were boss` son? All of those girls were smitten by your charms, not status. Seriously, do you know that there is even a body pillow with you on it?"

"Tell me that you are joking." Alex stated in deadpan voice.

"Can I get one for myself?" Akeno suddenly chinned in, but then the trio suddenly stopped at a door. "Um, why have we stopped?"

"Because we`ve reached our destination, Akeno." Alex said firmly, turning to her. "Time for you to meet someone important."

Alex reached to the door and opened it up. He made a step inside and he was immediately addressed by the woman that was living in here. And it was one voice that Akeno didn`t expect to hear ever.

"Alex, what a pleasant surprise." Akeno`s eyes widened out of sheer shock. "Baraquel told me that you`ve landed yourself in some trouble with Devils and now have to serve one. Are you sure that it`s alright for you to be here?" Akeno`s eyes were watering and her hands shaking.

"There isn`t going to be any problem." Alex assured the patient. "Besides, there is someone who would love to meet you." And with that Alexander stepped away from the door and revealed to Akeno the person he was talking to.

Young shrine maiden walked into the room and her heart just stopped for a moment. Akeno couldn`t simply believe her own eyes and feelings, but… It was impossible. Simply impossible… And yet…

"A-Akeno… I-Is that really you, my little angel?" Young, not even in her thirties, woman spoke to Rias` Queen, who was trying her hardest to hold off the tears out of realization that it was all true.

"Mother…" Was all that Akeno could say, as she was looking Shuri Himejima, Baraquel`s wife and her own mother.

 **To be continued… Tomorrow.**


	18. Extra 4

**Continued from Extra 3.**

"Mother..." Was all that Akeno was able to say.

Before her very own eyes, on a small coach inside a well decorated luxurious room in Zurich`s Rehabilitation Center, was sitting her very own mother, Shuri Himejima, former shrine maiden of Himejima Shrine and a member of Himejima clan and, most importantly, wife of Baraquel, leader of Fallen Angels. Akeno simply couldn`t find it possible to be able to see her own mother once again, alive of all things. No… It has to be a dream, some sort of bad dream, just like many of those she already had. In all of them, she sees her mother, smiling just like that and then… blood.

Her mother, Shuri Himejima has died protecting Akeno from killers, sent to them to dispatch of both Akeno and Shuri. And they succeeded in killing Shuri Himejima, who died protecting her little daughter from killers, saving little Akeno just enough time for Baraquel to return and deal with all those murderers, but not to find his daughter, as she ran away long ago. Akeno has come in terms with her mother`s death a long time ago and yet… There she was, sitting on the coach with shocked expression, dressed in her casual clothes just like when she was… alive.

Akeno began to fall on to the ground, but Alex was quick enough to get her before she reached the ground, lifting her in bride`s manner above the ground.. Shuri and Penemue were also quick to get to the young girl with worried expressions. Akeno was still conscious, but her own legs just faulted her and it was obvious that she couldn`t stand on her own. Fortunate to her, Alex was quite strong and it was easy for him to lift her. And, of course, that immediately brought out comments from both other ladies here.

"Ara ara, how lovely you two look like this." Shuri commented with her signature smile, inherited by Akeno, to which she immediately turned to. "Akeno, my little angel, are you alright?"

"My, you are right, Shuri." Penemue added. "What a lovely sight you two make right now…"

"I-I…" Akeno was literally at a loss of words.

Alex simply sighed and decided to take actions instead wasting time on words for now. He simply walked past the two and gently and caringly sat Akeno in chair, who by the time managed to regain most of sanity and ability to think and act on her own. She stabilized herself in the chair so that she wouldn`t fall on to the floor again. And after that, she looked at the woman that was looking right at her. Her mother, Shuri Himejima, was an almost complete copy of Akeno, save for the eyes. Akeno blinked several times, but the image remained. She wasn`t dreaming: before her really was her deceased mother. With a trembling voice Akeno spoke.

"M-mother, b-but you are dead… H-how…" Akeno was stunned and couldn`t find the appropriate words to say.

Shuri simply smiled just like she did in the past. She simply came closer to her daughter and caringly embraced her in motherly hug. Small streaks of tears falling from her eyes as she was holding her daughter. Akeno, on the other hand, was trembling, but… her heart felt complete and absolute warmth. The same kind that she had long forgotten, but still longed for even to this day. The warmth of mother`s embrace. Instinctively, not rationally, but through feelings, Akeno embraced her mother back without any hesitation. This feeling, this embrace… Now it was clear for her that this was no dream, but a reality. And it really was her mother her bellowed mother.

"Akeno, my dear little angel." Shuri pulled back a little, looking her daughter in the eyes. "Just look what beauty you`ve become, my dear. Now, now, don`t cry." Shuri whipped away Akeno`s tears, although hers still remained.

"Mother, it really is you…" Akeno happily exclaimed, but then she realized something quite obvious. "B-but, how is this possible?"

Shuri simply smiled and pulled back. Penemue decided to chin in.

"Well, I`ve got a tone more job to do." She was excusing her. "Alex, Akeno, was glad to see both of you. Take your time, I`ll take care that you won`t be disturbed." And with that she left the room, but before that she added. "Also, Shuri, Baraquel said he`ll be here within an hour."

"Oh my and here I thought that he was busy today." Shuri commented, looking at her shocked daughter. "Akeno, I understand that you are shocked and to be honest I myself was understandably confused and shocked beyond comprehension, because I didn`t expect to ever be able to see daylight and be reunited with your father, but, despite all of the odds, I found myself here, alive and with Baraquel. And now with you…"

"But how? I-I remember how those men k-killed you… There was blood a-and…" Akeno was again losing her composure.

"Akeno, please, calm down." Shuri asked her caringly. "It`s alright now. I`m here, alive and well, all thanks to Alexander here."

"A-Alex?" Akeno turned to the said raven-haired young man patiently standing there. "Just what does that mean?"

Alex sighed soundly, rubbing his neck. Well, it wasn`t going to be a secret forever anyway, especially when Shuri makes the full recovery and gets out in the world as Baraquel`s wife and now official member of Grigori. Black turned to Akeno and began speaking.

"Yare yare daze, I guess there isn`t much point of me holding off another information about me, is there?" Alex became serious. "Alright, you already know that once Baraquel brought me to Grigori, I`ve met my father and my sister. However, along with them, I`ve also made quite a lot friends in Grigori, especially among hero descendants and Sacred Gear users that my father liked to recruit into Grigori. Among those decedents were a lot of magi and sorcerers, experts of many arts and practitioners of ancient and powerful magic. Seeing as I am Azazel`s son and normal science stuff was getting boring for me, because I`ve literally passed 10th grade exams when I was 14 years old, I've decided to study the magical arts for change of pace and began to independently study various types of magic."

Akeno listened carefully and clearly. She was already thinking all over it and she did realize by now from where Alex was so well versed in magical arts and had such superb control over magical conduits and energy attacks, one that surpassed hers and Rias` put together. And it was a well-known fact that Azazel was a researcher and a developer of many things. It must be natural that Alex has picked up his father`s antics on that matter, but he didn`t seem to possess many other traits that were akin to Azazel. However, Akeno simply decided that it was most probably the effect of his upbringing and his childhood, which was a literal hell all from practically the beginning. She was still amazed that he managed to retain his humanity and soul and not give it into void of despair and madness like many. Just goes to show that Alexander`s will to live and prevail no matter what is his main drive to keep on going and it comes from his past. One of the things that Akeno really loved about him and that`s not to mention those strong and caring arms of his…

"I became familiar with a lot of magical arts in basic terms." Alex continued. "At first, I mostly specialized on studying creation of magical barriers and learning about Projection magic, an art of recreation, allowing copying things from the very basis and making the exact copies out of thin air. But soon, I`ve lost interest in that as well, because I`ve discovered a very old and powerful art of magic that many have forgotten about. The name of that art is Reincarnation, or, how it`s also known to some, Necromancy."

Akeno`s eyes widen as she heard that name, as there was not a single Devil that hasn`t known about this magical art. A magical teaching to bring back to life dead people through vile rituals and sacrifices of innocent lives. To hear that Alex was studying it… No, he couldn`t…

"And before you even think about asking, hear about this first." Alex stopped Akeno`s train of thoughts. "What most of Devils know as Necromancy is a simple Reanimation, vile and twisted version of a true art of Necromancy, Reincarnation. The main difference between the them is that Reanimation simply breathes life into corpses and the becoming living undead, while Reincarnation not only breathes life into a dead person, but it also brings back their soul and the lifespan they had before they died. As you can imagine and understand, Reincarnation is far more difficult to master and is quite hard to perform, the main reason why so many magi have turned to Reanimation instead of true art. Currently, I`m the single true Necromancer, along with being the first Necromancer to bring back to life a dead person, along with completely restoring her to life and health, although being with some problems."

Akeno simple stared at Alexander, astonished and at awe.

"Alex… You`ve brought back to life my mother." At that, Alex nodded and continued.

"I will confess that at first my desire was to bring back my own mother, but those flames completely destroyed her body and it couldn`t be restored, because Reincarnation requires a body that can operate after the ritual was performed and it has to be the body that once belonged to a deceased person that you are trying to bring back." Alex said saddened a little bit. "But, by that time I`ve learned everything about you, Shuri and Baraquel. So I`ve decided to repay your father for finally bringing me back to my family. And your mother`s body was, much to my own joy, within Grigori and in quite good shape, no offence." Alex said that to Shuri, who took it rather well. "So, once I`ve gathered up all the necessary elements needed for this and prepared the magical circle, I`ve performed the Reincarnation. And it worked- I`ve brought back your mother, Shuri. Although, on the end, I must`ve messed up slightly and…"

Akeno`s eyes widened at the prospect that he mother might be in danger and she rose up to address it, but then Shuri took the initiative.

"Alex, I've talked with Azazel and several other experts and all said that your Reincarnation was perfect in all aspects." Shuri assured both of them. "Being separated from a body for almost 10 years does have its own side effects, like weakened organism and immune system, so I was placed in this rehabilitation center to recuperate and restore health to a proper state. So you have nothing to be worried about, Akeno. I`ve finished my rehabilitation just recently and soon I`ll be out of here, dear."

"So, that means that you are alright mother?"

"Of course my little angel." Shuri spoke caringly. "Although, being forced to live Alexander`s 60 years makes me feel a bit ungrateful towards him, because I`ve literally took most of his life and didn`t even give him a proper reward for doing this. Baraquel too would like to properly thank you for doing to such lengths to little old me, you know."

"I`ve told both you and him that you don`t owe me…" And at that moment something that Alex and Shuri didn`t expect happened.

Akeno pulled Alex into the most passionate and lustful kiss she could, making her feeling towards him clear as day and showing her gratitude in her fullest. He gave up his own life force for her mother, helped her father and now he reunited her with her mother. Just how could Akeno not fall for him completely and without change? Once this whole Riser thing is done she`ll make sure to mark Alex as her own and show that she was in the game for his affection. Oh, she wasn`t against the competition, along with him having a harem. After all, he could perfect his love-making skills. But what he didn`t need to perfect was his kissing and embracing, as Alex did answer on Akeno`s kiss and she was damn melting in his arms. If only there wasn`t her mother, she would SO strip him and show him all her seductive parts…

After a minute of passionate kissing, Akeno pulled back and smiled at him with her signature smile, all while blushing red.

"Consider this to be my small contribution to repaying for all you`ve done to me and my family." Akeno spoke lovingly. "As for the rest…"

"Ara ara, Akeno, what naughty girl you are~." Shuri scolded her daughter in joking manner. "But if it secures my future grandchildren and your mutual happiness, then I fully support you two."

"Ara ara, to have children with Alexander…" Akeno was now daydreaming with her mother, along with having some… interesting fantasies.

"While I myself find Akeno absolutely stunning and a true goddess in beauty, I do believe that I need to ask Baraquel first about his approval." Alex was saying out loud.

"Approved and demanded." Suddenly a powerful voice boomed through the room, drawing attention of every person to Baraquel, who was shedding manly tears. "That`s my word. Period. Also, while you are still young, don`t wait too long and get to work on your own children."

Alex simply was agape at what Baraquel just said, while Shuri was giggling in support to her husband and Akeno was beaming out of sheer happiness.

"Yare yare daze… Well, I guess it can`t be helped." Alex reasoned.

Besides, the thought of him and Akeno having kids…

Was really nice.


	19. Chapter 15

**Himejima Shrine.**

There were moments in life when Alex has felt himself completely and utterly powerless. More times than he could remember did he feel himself so miserable and useless that even if he had died, then it wouldn`t change a single fucking thing. However, now was different, all because back then he was a child and he had no powers to talk about, no knowledge or techniques to utilize. That was when he was nothing more but a victim of fate, but now he was building it himself. He swore that wouldn`t be powerless and there won`t be a moment when his friends were in trouble because of him being powerless. Because of that he has strived to learn so much and become more and more powerful, because he understood that without power in this world and without the way the way to use it, he`ll always be powerless against all of his opponents, no matter how weak or powerful they may be.

However, now, when Alexander`s powers were far above those of an average Angels and High-Ranking Devils, when he was a possessor of a very powerful Sacred Gear known as Forsaken Regalia… he was still powerless to stop what has just happened: Gilgamesh, one of Alexander`s longest and worst enemies, has killed two young women that he grew to love, Sona Sitri and Akeno Himejima. It happened quickly and without any sort of hesitation, practically instantly, as the weapons have materialized from the Gates of Babylon and pierced their hearts, killing them instantly and leaving their bodies to fall freely on to the ground. And Alexander was there, watching in horror and terror how that son of a bitch just did, while he was chained up inside of his Final Liberation Armor, at his most powerful, even without his Power of Annihilation, and yet, Gilgamesh`s Chains of Heaven were stronger and the pain they were causing was almost insufferable, but even that compared to the typhoon that was raging inside of Alexander`s soul. That golden prick has just murdered two of his best friends, both of whom he loved and cherished. And he`ll be damn sure to pay for both of them.

Alexander let out a feral growl and scream, resisting the powers of chains, unable to break free or even absorb the powers of chains, as they were too much to handle to Galeran. Gilgamesh only stood there and watched in delight.

"So, how does it feel, mongrel: to be unable to do a single thing to save your pathetic friends` lives?" King of Heroes mocked his opponent. "It must be infuriating, for a descendant of Lucifer, to bow down to me, but that`s where your and everyone`s place, on their knees before their one and only King!"

"I swear… I`ll kill you myself!" Alex shouted and struggled more and more , but then the output of energy from chains became even more powerful, leading to Alex screaming on top of his lungs as pain from Holy energy was burning him alive.

"Hah, you think that you have to power to even lay a finger on me, mongrel?" Gilgamesh relished this agony of his enemy. "These chains were created by Biblical God himself and are capable of holding in place anyone of Demonic origin. But their greatest power is the ability to destroy their prisoners with unimaginable pain, the same one you are feeling at the moment. Not even Forsaken Regalia will be able to save, for it can`t absorb the power of God himself."

Alexander`s pain was truly out of this world, as he was torn inside out with all this Holy, no, Divine energy. He could feel that his armor was no help at all and the sight of his dead friends was an even more torture, as he couldn`t lay eyes to their breathless frames, ashamed and sorrowed because he couldn't save them and now they fell victims to Gilgamesh`s weapons and twisted amusement. And Alex was right next to them. His friends won`t be here in time to save him, but he was certain that they would have the power to foil all Gilgamesh's plans, but in the end, it wouldn`t bring back Sona and Akeno… Alexander`s screams were becoming louder as the pain was intensifying almost to impossible to even withstand. He was close to finally breaking down and giving up on his0 life, as there was nothing that could be done, all was said and done. At least, he didn`t go down without leaving a mark to his world and avenging his mother.

Alexander`s eyes were closing in and he was ready to embrace his demise despite being in unimaginable pain. A few more seconds and…

 **"** **ABSORB!"** Suddenly, like thunder during the storm, boomed Galeran`s voice, signaling his actions.

And then suddenly, Alex felt how pain was dying down piece by piece and his powers were growing immeasurably, even if it was painful, as he was at the breaking point of his capacity. Then he also witnessed that Final Liberation was glowing more and intensely, but that was not all that Alex have noticed. He felt the strange feeling inside of him, as if something was… breaking apart or being destroyed from inside. Alexander immediately turned to his mentor.

'Galeran, what the hell are you doing?! You can`t take this much energy, we both can`t handle it!' Alex screamed at his friend.

 **"** **ABSORB!"** A new wave of power was coursing through Alexander`s body.

 **"** **Alexander, I know that."** Galeran spoke suddenly. **"But I can`t allow this son of bitch win this battle without you going all out, nor can I allow you simply die here, not now, when you haven`t even revealed to the world your true potential!"**

'What are you blabbering about, fool?! Even if you absorb all this energy, I`ll die! The Holy energy is my worst enemy, have you forgotten about it?!'

 **"** **No, but that`s not what`s important."** Galeran continued to absorb more and more. **"Listen to me, Alex. The power you possess hasn`t been fully released yet. 2 out 4 Seals still remain inside of you, still chaining up your fullest potential and not allowing you to fight at your fullest! You`ve broke 2 of them, those that held off your potential as a Devil King Lucifer`s grandson, but those 2 others… They hold your other half of powers, the heritage of both your father and grandfather at the same time! They suppress your Holy Powers, the same once that are killing you at the moment. But not for long…ABSORB!"** Even more energy went inside, Galeran screaming in pain and armor began to break apart, cracks appearing on it. **"Just a little more…"**

'Wait… No! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself by overflowing Regalia?! You`ll only kill both of us! Let go of it, you`ll find yourself another host and…' Alex realized what his partner was trying to do and was trying to stop him at all costs.

 **"** **Alex, I`ve never told you this, but I`m tired of this endless cavalcade, being tossed from host to host, unable to finally die and rest in embrace of death."** Galeran confessed. **"I`ve lived like this for over 25 centuries and most of my hosts weren`t even able to summon Final Liberation. I was often forced to spend decades and decades in nothingness, unable to reach out to my host. In those damned hours, all I wished is to finally gain peace I was deprived off. And then I`ve ended up with you, Alex, my most powerful and greatest host, someone whom I came to respect and admire for your determination, for your will to fight and fight on, no matter what odds are. I witnessed how your rose through the Hell and went on to show the entire world who you are. I couldn`t be prouder to have known you and be grateful for this chance to shine in my fullest right now. I thank you for all that you`ve done, Alex, and in gratitude, allow me to release your soul from shackles of those seals!"**

Alex was absolutely stunned by what his partner has just said to him and how he was proud of working with him and for all that Alex has done. To think that Galeran was like that… Never had Alex actually imagined what torment it must be for him to live as nothing more but a tool for others to use, unable to finally die and rest in peace… Lucifer really was sorry to his partner and understood him desire. To finally find peace through sacrifice, to finally be free of Regalia and it`s curse for being constantly put inside of someone else. Lucifer respected his partner and would honor his decision. It didn`t even matter that Alex would lose his power to absorb and never be able to do so. So what, he`ll simply surpass everything and everyone with his own powers and potential, determination his was strong and unwavering.

'Galeran, thank you, for all that you`ve done for me.' Alex showed gratitude to his friend. 'I promise not to let this gift go to waste, nor to ever forget you, my partner.'

 **"** **You truly the best partner a Dragon could ask for, Lucifer."** Galeran praised him for the last time.

Alexander grabbed the chains himself and roared with his partner.

 ** _"_** ** _ABSORB!"_** And at that very moment, something that Gilgamesh wasn`t expecting happened.

In the flash of pure silver light, Chains of Heaven completely broke off and Alexander`s armor disintegrated without a trace, leaving only small draconic scales behind, but they were quickly turned into nothing but ashes and were spread by winds. Alexander fell on to his hands, but slowly was rising. However, now everything was different, nothing ever shall be the same. He felt it in his blood, in his soul and in his heart.

Forsaken Regalia, Galeran… They were gone now. No trace of their existence was left in this world, as they`ve dissolved into nothingness and Galeran was finally liberated from his endless torment. Alex will always remember his mentor, but he won`t morn his passing. No, instead of wailing and crying, he shall honor him by one way Dragons knew: through a real battle, no holding back or mercy for this matter. Gilgamesh has taken away from Alexander Sona and Akeno, both for whom had nothing to do with him or their personal grudges. No, they were just ruthless casualties inflicted by this son of a bitch. Casualties for whom he shall pay a thousand fold. Alexander rose up, standing above the ground and looking with righteous fury at his enemy, who was shaking with fury and fear at the same time.

"No, that`s impossible!" Gilgamesh shouted to his enemy. "No one was ever able to break the Chains of Heaven, not even Satans could do that! How did you do that?! And how are you still alive?!"

"Fuck you, that`s how." Alex responded, causing Gilgamesh to materialize a sword out of his Gate and send it at Alexander.

The sword was going to pierce Alexander`s skull, putting him down for good and leaving nothing to be found in his dead body. Or, that`s how Gilgamesh would imagine it would happen. Instead of witnessing his nemesis` imminent demise, Gilgamesh was forced to witness something that he thought was impossible. Alexander didn`t even move away from the spot he rose up. Instead, he was standing there and patiently waiting for the sword to come flying at him, and once it was near of Alexander`s chin, Lucifer demonstrated just what his partner meant by heritage from his father and grandfather. Gilgamesh`s sword was suddenly thrown away by a new object that appeared from behind Alexander`s back. Gilgamesh`s eyes widen at the sight he was looking at: behind Alexander appeared 8 wings, not golden or white as with normal Angels, nor black as with Fallen Angels, but those wings were completely different. Alexander`s wings were akin to silver and platinum, grayish and slick, glowing and radiating with energy, feathers falling from them. Alexander took a look at the wings and was actually amazed to see them himself.

'They aren`t what I was imagining in his mind…' He said in his mind.

 _"_ _Indeed they are not."_ Lucifer suddenly appeared near of Alex, observing his new wings. _"As I was suspecting, you`ve inherited not only my Demonic potential, but also my Angelic powers as well. When I was Right Hand of God, I myself had these wings, for I was also his Angel of Death, the single Angel granted the power to rain judgment by the name of God and hold more powers than any other Angel, as I was God`s sword. You`ve inherited my long abandoned powers as well as my Power of Annihilation, Alex. I must say, I`m very, very impressed with this development."_

'Then what that makes me to be? I hold both Demonic and Divine powers inside me, but I don`t feel like I`m neither Devil nor I`m an Angel. I feel like I`ve became something… different. Something completely different from all other races."

 _"_ _Because you have, my boy."_ Lucifer said. _"You`ve become one thing that God has ever feared and one thing that I myself once was. His greatest nightmare and greatest creation, his first child. You`ve become a Nephilim, Alex. You are no longer confined by either darkness, or light, but you embrace both of them and embody them, just like I once did."_ Lucifer stated proudly. _"And now, as Lucifer and your grandfather, I give you an order, Nephilim Alexander."_

'This is the first time I hear you being so high and mighty, not to mention giving me an order.' Alex mentally smirked.

 _"_ _Consider it one of those rare occasions when I do so."_ Lucifer smirked himself and looked at trembling Gilgamesh. _"That arrogant bastard has mocked and tarnished our name and has dared to kill our friends. For that and many other crimes, I condemn him to death at your hands. Show him the true power of Lucifer."_

"With great pleasure, my lord." Alex replied and raised his head, looking at Gilgamesh. "Gilgamesh, you asked me once what I was and back then, I didn`t give you an answer. Now, allow me to satisfy your curiosity." Alexander began to walk towards the shrine building, where Gilgamesh was standing in front of. "I am neither follower of Light nor the child of Darkness. I am the one that resides in both plains at the same time the embracer of Divine and Demonic at the same time. I am what God has feared and what has became his demise." Alex has already passed between Sona and Akeno, standing just 5 meters away from Gilgamesh. "I am Alexander Lucifer, grandson of the original Lucifer, God`s Right Hand and his first son! I am God`s First Child! I am a Nephilim, that`s what I truly am! And for all the crimes you`ve committed, for all those lives you`ve taken, I`ll send you to the lowest pits of HELL!" And with that, Alexander charged at his enemy, his full power radiating from inside of him, wings letting him to fly towards his opponent.

Gilgamesh only scoffed and spoke himself.

"You think some low life as yourself can threaten a true King?" Several Gates were opened and swords were sent flying at Alexander. "Die, you mongrel!"

Lucifer only saw how they were coming at him and how many more were on the way. With his bare hands he grabbed two swords in the air and with their help he began to block and deflect all the other weapons incoming. Their speed was way higher than before, faster than Kiba and Arturia`s reactions, but Alexander`s body was now moving in a whole new way, his muscles flexible and nothing was holding back him now. All of seals were broken now, his fullest potential realized and embraced to its fullest. And his body was now fighting at its fullest, eyes catching all that could be caught and his senses attuned to their strongest. And his powers… He had believed that there was nothing more that he could learn and obtain, but now he feels like a damp was destroyed and his powers, like restless river or waterfall flowing with unimaginable power and strength. Confining his being decreased all aspects of Alex`s powers, both Demonic and Angelic, but now he was feeling the same power that his grandfather felt.

And it was a damn incredible feeling. Lucifer deflected well over a dozen of various weapons and set both swords flying into the Gates, closing two portals. With a single thought, his image inside of his mind was taking form and energy was taking form and shape, materializing in his hand in form he was most accustomed to. In the next second, Alex held in his hand a sword, made of the pure silver energy and he charged once again at his opponent. Gilgamesh was sending weapons and weapons after him, but Lucifer easily deflected all of them, reaching his prey in one second. And in the next moment, King of Heroes was sent flying into the building, destroying the door and walls. Alex followed after him and was about to put an end to him, until he witnessed the something that made him snap back to the reality and remember the ultimate purpose of his being here.

They were in the big empty living room, in the center a magical circle was drawn, draining of the powers a small, 9 year old girl with pure white hair and bright red eyes, dressed in white dress. She wasn`t screaming or crying for help, but helplessly lying there, while a black staff with green gem on top of it was slowly draining her of powers. Alex immediately understood what it really was and what was happening with the girl: she was the sacrifice and the source of living force. Alex didn`t even look at the dead frame of Malaya, as she was already rotting in the corner, having been killed by Gilgamesh. Alexander decided that it was time to end this whole nonsense and he simply walked past the defeated Gilgamesh, who was coughing blood and trying to get up, but unable to, as Alex`s strike crippled him and broke his spine. He was immobilized below the belt completely. Alexander looked down on girl, who also seemed to have noticed him and was trying to tell him something, but failed to do so.

Alex only smiled reassuringly to her.

"Don`t worry, it`s going to be over very soon." Alex turned his gaze to Necroa Scepter. 'This Scepter serves as a catalyze for massive Reanimation, feeding off the girl`s life force and then spreading it through the giant circle, to raise an army. But, I`ve got no idea on how to destroy it and not cause a catastrophe…"

 _"_ _Use the sword you are holding and strike at the middle of the scepter`s hold."_ Lucifer instructed him. _"You won`t damage the source of his power, but it will cut the link and scepter will be useless afterwards. That`s how I`ve managed to destroy it last time."_

And Alex followed the instruction precisely and did as his grandfather instructed. One clean cut in the middle and the scepter broke in two, falling on the ground. Alex felt through his energy sensing how the entire area was cleared off the magical fields and negative energy. Zombies should`ve been also stopped, as they were no long receiving the life force from the girl. And speaking of her, Alex keeled down and took her caringly in his arms.

"Hey there." Alex addressed her with a smile. "It`s okay, you are safe now. No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

"A-are you… m-my p-papa?" Girl weakly asked Alex, stunning both him and Lucifer.

 _"_ _Not only is she a child with no parents, but I can definitely say that she is a Dragon too."_ Lucifer commented. _"I can feel that she is a very powerful creature, even by Dragon`s standards, but, as a parent, I sense that she feels loneliness and desperate. This little cutie… Alex, she longs for care and love."_

'Yeah, I can tell that by her eyes.' Alex wasn`t kidding on that one. 'She has the same eyes that I had, desperate and lonely, devoid of almost all hope and with nothing inside to keep her from falling in to the pit of darkness. Even if she is a Dragon, I can`t shrug off this feeling coming from her. She is just like me…'

 _"_ _I understand that this your call and it`s your decision it the end, but I think that…"_ Lucifer was about to reason with his grandson, until…

"Yep, that`s right, cutie." Alex said to the girl, who looked with at him wide opened eyes. "I`m your daddy." Alex simply embraced his new daughter, who accepted the hug and hugged him back.

 _"_ _You know what?"_ Lucifer commented from the sidelines. _"I`m freaking proud to have such an incredible and great grandson! I now have an adorable great-granddaughter, you just look in those big cutie eyes~! Her cuteness level is over 9000!"_ Lucifer squealed like a girl himself. _"If only Alexandra and Lucia could see you two at the moment…"_

 _"_ _You were saying something, father?"_ Suddenly, familiar frame of Lucia appeared before Alexander and Lucifer, startling both of them. _"My, what a lovely little girl. I`m so proud of you, Alex. To actually go so far as to name a little girl whom you`ve first met your own daughter…"_ Lucia was blushing herself. _"And what a cute little granddaughter I have now~."_

Alex actually chuckled to that one mentally, until he realized one very important detail he forgot about for a moment. He caringly petted girl`s head and brought her face to his own.

"Say, what`s your name, sweetie?" Alex asked her. "I can`t have such a beautiful and cute little daughter like you without a name, can I?"

"Illya…" The girl said shyly.

"My, what a beautiful name you have, Illya." Alex smiled to her, making little girl radiate with happiness that her new daddy liked her name. "Now, I know this may be painful for you and frightening, but could you please tell me how did you end up in such trouble?"

"I was… given away." Illya was trying her best not to shake, but failing. "A bad old man gave me to gold buy and then…" Illya was about to cry, but Alex stopped her by petting her head and hugging closely

"Hush, Illya, it`s alright now. Nobody is going to hurt my little girl here, right?" And as a quo, Alexander`s new wings deflected several weapons thrown at him from Gilgamesh.

Alex covered his new daughter in by his wings and turned to a broken demi-god, who was still struggling with his broken back and pride. Alex sternly glared at him.

"I give you just one chance to tell me everything from the start, Gilgamesh. I know that you aren`t a fool and you don`t do things without a reason, plus nobody had any idea that this place was an ancient cemetery, not you especially." Alex spoke grimly. "If you spill everything right now, then I`ll see it that Arturia doesn`t kill you."

"And what if I don`t speak up, mongrel?" Gilgamesh spoke in his usual tone. "Have you considered that before threatening?!"

"I did." Around Gilgamesh and Alex appeared white flames, consuming everything. "I wouldn`t like to use it in front of Illya, but you should know by now that I`m not someone you would like to joke with."

Gilgamesh looked around and considered his own options and then came to one decision that he found reasonable. Especially considering that this whole debacle had very little to do with him in the first place. Pride be damned, it wasn`t worth his life, he knew that from his previous life.

"Very well, I`ll talk." Gilgamesh agreed, flames dying down. "Truth to be told, I never even considered crossing paths with you again, not after you`ve… saved my life back there." Gilgamesh ashamedly spoke. "I`ll say it right away: I`ve had no intention of hurting you or your friends, but… I was left with no choice. It was either killing you and every other Devil in town or having Gillian die."

Alexander cocked his brow upwards as he remembered Gilgamesh`s younger brother. So, his old enemy was blackmailed by someone to do this whole dirty work? Alex knew that Gilgamesh was one of the most arrogant persons in the world, but today he really was going overboard with his arrogance and trying to hurt Alexander thing, not to mention using children like that… Even Gil wasn`t this hell bent on killing Alex and he had believed that they had settled their differences long ago, thought it was one hell of a tedious work. Besides that, Alex still respected Gilgamesh for a single fact that he did care about his young little brother and wasn`t bringing him into their whole debacle with supernatural world. Alex hugged Illya tighter and spoke to Gilgamesh.

"Who has him? Someone from an Old Satan Faction?" Alex asked him.

"No, not those damned Devils." Gilgamesh hissed. "Are you familiar with Himejima Clan by any chance?"

Alexander almost widened his eyes at that one. Was it Akeno`s former clan?

"Yeah, you`ve actually killed a member of their family just 10 minutes ago." Alex glared at Gilgamesh. "What do they want with me?"

"They? Nothing, but their patriarch, Zouken, has taken you very seriously once he heard that you`ve brought back is daughter from being dead." Gilgamesh was explaining. "He was almost hell bet on killing you, so he sold your location to Phenexes and when that failed and he learned that you are Lucifer`s grandson, he decided to use my family to his advantage. He kidnapped Gillian and gave me this little girl as a way to lure you here and kill you. He even managed to convince Malaya to do the ritual. Shrewd ancient bastard with his damned Crest worms…"

"I see…" Alexander spoke, and that moment a pair of hero descendants charged in and was already observing the room.

Arturia and Cuhullin were looking at the two of them and noticed Gilgamesh. Arturia roared with anger.

"Gilgamesh, of all the damned people…" She brought up her Divine Excalibur and prepared to deliver the justice to Gilgamesh. "For betraying us and committing such crime vile crimes, I`ll have your life!"

"Hold your sword, Arturia!" Alex commanded, drawing the confused looks of Cuhullin and Arturia. "We have an interesting situation here and killing him right here wouldn`t do us any good at the moment."

"Hm… Okay, I`m sold." Cuhullin agreed, drawing Arturia`s glare at him. "Hey, do you recall the last time Alex saved our douchbag number 1 without a pretty good reason? Besides, you can`t kill him right now."

"And why in blazes is that?!" Arturia asked angrily.

"Do that in front of my daughter here and I`ll be sure to inform Arthur about such transgression." Alex simply said to her, scarring her, because Arthur wouldn`t ever let go of that.

However, in the next moment they`ve suddenly realized that something was actually wrong about. Both Cuhullin and Arturia traced the entire sentence through and through and found what felt wrong.

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Both screamed a top of their lungs, looking at the small girl sitting in Alex`s arms.

"Since when, bro?" Cuhullin asked him serious.

"Since now and forever, bro." Alex replied petting his daughter`s head and cheek. "She is a victim of it and I can`t simply hand her over to the services, as she is also a cute little Dragon."

"Oh… okay then." Cuhullin spoke, looking at the Illya. "And you are right, she really is a cutie."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Arturia internally sighed as she found out that Alex basically took her in as his daughter. To learn that Alex had a daughter… She would seriously concede her defeat in her personal quest that she set for herself. It was here serious intention to become not only an important person in Alexander`s heart, but also his wife and a mother to their child. It was no big secret among her friends that she had a significant crush on Alexander ever since they met, which was when he and Baraquel saved her from church`s clutches. That was the real reason why she was training him and made sure to spend more times than other girls. Or to accidentally close up Medusa in the closet, tied up and with a clap in her mouth. In Arturia`s defense, she shouldn`t have worn all those 'vulgar' dresses in front of Alex and show off her… significantly more developed parts.

Alexander turned away from his friends and towards his defeated enemy. And after that, he spoke.

"Guys, get him up and walk him from here." Alex said to them, moving with Illya through the destroyed building.

Outside, he was already seeing his comrades, grieving and some even crying over the bodies of their fallen friends. Rias was holding herself together, but it was clear that she was about to lose it; Kiba and Issei were standing with grim expressions; Asia crying out loud, along with most of Sona`s Peerage, only Tsubaki holding up, even though barely. Raynare was only glancing at Alex and at the dead bodies. Alex also took a look at them. Even with Illya and everyone saved, there were still casualties. The fate has decided to fuck him up once more…

No, not now nor ever again! He shall never be a pawn of fate. And if even the entire world decides to stand against him, he`ll break through and destroy all those that dare to stand in his way and a way of his friends. He already conquered Death once.

Time to do it again…

'Lucifer, what`s my life span as a Nephilim?'

 _"_ _With all your current abilities and my blood flowing inside of you, you have 40 thousand years of life, which is four times that of a normal Devil, even Satan class have at best 15 thousand years of life."_ Lucifer replied, standing near of Lucia. _"Tell me what are you going to do?"_

"Conquer the Death itself." Alex said out loud and handed Illya over to Raynare. "Watch over her for me." Raynare only nodded to that and complied.

Alex stood proud and spoke in firm and powerful voice.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" He immediately drew everyone`s attention. "All of you are to stand back from Sona and Akeno and keep quiet! If anyone even dares to interrupt me, you`ll blow the only chance of bringing them back to us, got it?!" He drew everyone`s attention and they nodded, stepping away from the bodies.

Alex nodded to them and stepped closer to the bodies. With a single palm gesture, a magical circle formed underneath their bodies, symbols in Latin and emitting Alexander`s energy. This was his personal Reincarnation circle, one that has he used to bring back Shuri Himejima. And he succeeded; despite her long rehabilitation afterwards because of prolong departure from soul. Now was another situation, but he was also different. He knew the formula and his powers alone were significant enough to tie up their souls in their bodies, his life span was longer than most as he was a higher being and their soul were only away for several minutes, leaving out the need for a powerful anchor as it was used when body has lost all of its connection to soul. But, most importantly, he was determined. It may`ve been impossible to do in theory, but he himself was someone who defined the impossible in himself and his own life.

He was a Lucifer, his damned heir!

Alexander kneeled down and placed both his palms at Sona`s and Akeno`s hearts, healing up their bodies with his Flames. He was strong enough to reverse the effect of pierced heart, now he had to do something that has never been done before. With a breath taken, Alexander began to chant his spell.

"From darkest pits of void my voice calls out to souls of those that have fallen before their true time was upon them." Pentagrams were glowing up. "My word is your voice; my will is your shield; my power is your weapon. With my name I conquer the very depths of desperation and Death shall stand back from my word and will. In my name I, Alexander Lucifer, command the souls of fallen Sona Sitri and Akeno Himejima to find their way back in the world of living, for your time is not yet upon you!" Circle glows and radiates the energy, bodies begin to react as well, but only minor moves can be seen. "My power restores your bonds between body and soul, for I give 10 thousand years each of you to live out your lives! In my name, I RESSURECT YOU BACK INTO OUR WORLD!"

And the radiating became the most intense, others closing their eyes because of the circle`s power. Alexander`s life force transferring equally to Akeno and Sona, their hearts beating once more and eyes finally opening. Alexander looks upon them and sees that it was almost complete. The grand finale.

"In my name, I conquer your Deaths and grant you gifts of Life! LIVE ON!" And both girls snap out of their trances, back in their bodies, alive and well.

The radiating light died away and everyone looked again to see something that wasn`t possible for them to comprehend. All took a look and saw Sona and Akeno standing up, with the help of Alexander, who also rose up. Everyone`s eyes looked in shock and both seemingly alive girls also were surprised. Sona was the first to speak up.

"Are… Are we…" Sona couldn`t understand everything at first, but then it came to her. "Alex, we are…"

"Welcome back, ladies." Alex welcomed them both of them back. "Feeling alright? No nausea, headaches or something of those sorts?"

"N-no, but I feel like I was… I can`t even describe it." Sona said, making a couple of steps towards her Peerage. "It`s like I`ve suddenly got loss of my body and then was pulled back… Honestly, I wouldn`t want to repeat this experience."

"My thoughts exactly." Akeno responded. "Also, how did we got back here?"

At that moment everyone finally cheered and ran to their respective friends and comrades. Alex simply stepped back for a moment and at that second he almost fell backwards, but was stopped, thanks to Cuhullin, who grabbed him and supported him. Alex looked at him and said weakly.

"Thanks for the save, bro."

"Hey, after what you`ve just pulled out here, I would be the last dick if I let my bro fall on to the ground." Lancer responded, helping him to stand up. "You never learn, do you? Still can`t let go of those that are close to you?"

"Never." Alex simply stated, standing up and catching running to him Illya.

"Papa!" Illya worriedly ran to her new father. "Are you okay? You almost fell there and…"

"Oh, I`ve just missed my step there for a moment, dear." Alex reassured his daughter. "But thank you for care, Illya."

At that moment, Arturia and Gilgamesh, who was handcuffed and standing, walked out of the destroyed building and looked at all of the commotion. Saber took a quick glance at now revived Sona and Akeno, guessing that there was a powerful magic involved, especially the one that she knew was in possession of Alexander. She then took a glance at Alexander and understood everything: Alexander`s face was now slightly sharper and his entire frame was a little bit thinner. An obvious side effect of using Necromancy, especially using your own life force as a toll. Gilgamesh also noticed that and chuckled to that one.

"Of all things, only one thing nor I nor my father was able to gain, but this guy has managed to conquer the laws of Life and Death themselves." Gilgamesh scoffed at himself. "Damn it. Even I can`t help but respect him."

"Talk all you want, Gilgamesh, but nothing will save you now for betraying us and this transgression." Arturia said threateningly. "Once we get back, I`ll personally see to your execution, King of Heroes."

Gilgamesh glared back at her.

"I`ve already told you and Lucifer here: I was forced to do it all! I didn't even lift a finger here for resurrecting those damned corpses, but I had to comply and give them Necroa Scepter." Gil was defending himself. "Zouken had me by balls. ME! The King of all Heroes- was subjugated to a wrinkled ancient worm filled bastard! All because he has my younger brother in his possession!"

Arturia was about to retort to that, but decided to refrain from any comment on this topic, as she could understand his motivation and why would he go against them. As much of an arrogant bastard Gilgamesh was, he was still a human and had feelings towards others. Not to mention that when things came to his mother and younger brother, he would go all out to save them, even by becoming an enemy to his friends. And while he and Alex weren`t the best friends and did start out as enemies, but they did made up after they`ve ended up trapped in Alps during the snowstorm and Alex managed to save both himself and Gilgamesh, which did made things a lot warmer between them. In full honesty, Alex was the closest friend in Grigori and among the heroes` descendants. Seeing both fighting each other like that was something strange, at best.

Alex noticed the both of them walked out of the building and he went to them with Cuhullin and Illya. He looked at Gilgamesh and asked right away.

"I thought I`ve broke your spine?" Alex said right away, on which Gilgamesh replied.

"Hermes Scepter `s power can heal any wound or broken bone, no matter how grave they may seem." Gilgamesh stated proudly, turning to his serious side. "Now, what`s your plan now, Lucifer?"

"I would like to know that myself." Cuhullin spoke as well. "Our job was to destroy that Scepter and prevent any more outbreaks from happening and now we`ve done it, but we can`t just leave Zouken and Gillian alone like that."

"For once, I do agree that we have to deal with it as well." Arturia stated. "Alex, as a governor of the governor of this region and our superior, it`s up to your judgment and decision. What`s our course of actions shall be?"

"There is only one thing we can do in this situation, Arturia." Alex walked to Gilgamesh… and destroyed the handcuffs. "That mongrel has forced our brother-in-arms to fight us, kidnapped children and has ordered the execution of a mother and her child, not to mention that he has disregarded the safety of Kuoh`s people and integrity of supernatural world`s existence. For all of that, there is only one thing left to do…"

* * *

 **Himejima Family Estate. 2 hours later.**

Zouken Himejima, once of a Matou Family, was clenching his own fists at the anger and fear that were filling him fully. For an old patriarch of Himejima Clan, this was a total disaster. Not only did his plan failed, it backfired at him. Seriously, just what it took to kill that damned Alexander?! He has challenged Zouken`s powers by bringing back that damned bitch Shuri, who was arrogant and foolish enough to rebel against his will and marry to Baraquel and give birth to that hybrid filth Akeno. Their execution was absolutely necessary as it undermined his power, and even with Akeno escaping his grasp, Shuri was dealt with and her womb won`t produce any other mongrels for Fallen Angels. And now, she was alive and Alexander was also alive as his pawn failed to kill him. Once Zouken learned of that, he was about to deal with Gillian and see how was his progress on Sakura.

Only that wasn`t an option now. Just as Zouken was about to do so, somebody had the mordacity to attack his estate out of the blue and now that attacker was closing in on him. No Crest Worm enhanced guard, familiar and all his magical barriers were no match to this black-clad attacker and his black glowing with red line sword. It was as if this damned bastard was unbeatable and untouchable and all of his strikes were not just mortal, but absolutely unavoidable as his speed and precision was that of a God. Just who the hell was he?!

And as Zouken was contemplating, the doors in his room were destroyed and the dark warrior walked inside, sword with him. Zouken only growled at him.

"Do you even realize whose house have you broke in?" Zouken spoke with poison. "To what mage family do you belong? Or are you from those mongrels in Grigori?"

Dark warrior only stopped just 3 meters away from the old man and spoke.

"Neither of the above, wretched fool." Zouken could see that he was smirking. "I`m here on my other`s business, true, but the will of my master aligns with mine."

"What interesting pronunciation for a lowly assassin." Zouken said with a smirk. "Whatever you want, I can assure that all of those defenses were nothing more but a mere child`s show compare to what you are about to face."

And with that, Zouken summoned all of his insects and bugs out of all the grounds he owned in town, smiling evilly. He ordered them to attack the assailant and devour him. Such idiot shall make a fine meal for his pets. In one second, the swarms seemingly swallowed the entire frame of this assailant and Zouken was already preparing to relish in his screams. Only…

"Is this all you`ve got?" Suddenly, assassin spoke through the thick mass of insects, surprising Zouken.

And in the next second, a quick burst of dark energy was released from there, all of Zouken`s servants disintegrated in an instant, leaving the warrior and his more radiating sword alone, giving him the path to Zouken. Old man was already seeking to get away out of the house through his own means, but… No, no, impossible! That sword- it was disrupting the magical energy around itself?! Zouken was shaking with fear and looked up at the dark warrior, who smiled evilly, revealing his face through the hood.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer sends you a message." Sword went closer to Zouken. "Cross paths with Lucifer`s Heir- suffer the consequences." And warrior`s sword went right at the old man`s throat, cutting it in one swing.

Assassin took a step back as the body of this wrinkled old bastard dissolved into a mass of his Crest Worms and they began trying to run away, but another burst of energy from his sword was all that it took to destroy them in one go. His job here was done and now…

"Well, I wasn`t expecting you here so soon." Dark warrior turned around and saw a familiar group standing at the doors.

Arturia, Cuhullin, Gilgamesh and Alexander were all there and looking with surprise at him. Especially Arturia.

"That sword… It can`t be…" Saber muttered soundly.

"My apology, but I cannot remain here any longer, so I have to take my leave now..." Assassin said, flicking his sword. "Also, Alexander." Said person looked at him. "Lord Rizevim wishes to inform you that those that took your mother as a trophy and slave have paid dearly for it. He also expressed a desire to meet you." Warrior swung his sword and created a portal in front of him. "Farewell, we shall meet again." And with that, warrior has disappeared within the portal, leaving the stunned audience behind and many questions as well.

* * *

 **Lucifer`s Estate. Late evening.**

Grayfia brought a cup of tea to the table in front of her, sitting in the coach and sipping her tea. Alexander was sitting on the other coach and was looking down on the table, his right hand was caressing Illya, who was by now already asleep and used his lap as a pillow. Alex didn`t mind that at all and wasn`t even going to move a muscle to disturb her sleep. Grayfia could only watch and be amazed at how very alike they both looked, but not as siblings, but like an actual parent and his daughter. She was actually surprised just how easily Alex just decided to take Illya as his daughter and was already acting accordingly, but that didn't mean that she disapproved. In fact, just the fact that he did it without the slightest hint of hesitation and resistance only showed that he was ready to take up the responsibility and was going to do it with dignity. Honestly, seeing him like that reminded herself a lot of her own father, with whom she has finally reconciled and were on family terms once again. He expressed great interest and desire to see Millicas, his another grandson, but he specifically stated that he absolutely hates Sirzechs and practically the entire Gremory family, save for Venelana, as she was a beloved granddaughter of Zekram Bael, her father`s longest and best friend.

Honestly, Grayfia herself was considering to divorce her husband, after learning about what role he played in Lucia`s fate and just how forced her nephew into an unwanted marriage agreement with Rias. Young future head of Gremory family was serious about marrying Alex and didn`t wanted to hear another thing against it. Grayfia herself was against it as well, as she saw it as nothing more but Rias getting what she wanted and Sirzechs with Zeoticus indulging all her whims. Someone had to remind this little lady that world wasn`t her own playground.

Alex soundly sighed, drawing Grayfia`s attention. He was most certainly tired and deserved some rest after everything that happened to him. She did notice that he seemingly lost about 10 kilos or so and seemed just a little more pale then he used to, even with his silver hair. She was aware that Alex has performed Necromancy to resurrect both Akeno and Sona, which has to be the first time in history when a Necromancer resurrected two Devils at the same time and without even slightest side effects, save for subsequent weakness and tiredness. She knew that he had to give up half of his life time, but still she was immensely proud of him today.

"All things considered, you`ve done greatly today." Grayfia praised her nephew. "It`s very fortunate that Serafall and Sirzechs have managed to alter the town`s memories, so we won`t have to worry about the consequences."

"I`m just glad that this entire nightmare is over." Alex replied, looking down at his sleeping daughter. "Any longer, and this little sweetie might not ever be able to walk again. I just hope that she`ll be able to forget this whole situation soon enough."

"I believe that with you as her father she is in best care possible." Grayfia sipped her tea. "I believe Rias wasn`t too happy about your decisions?"

"Oh, she did throw a hissy fit alright." Alex simply chuckled at that. "She stated that as her husband and a future member of House of Gremory, I have no right to act so irrationally and must first consult with her or other members of Gremory household, not to mention she even had the gall to insult Illya."

"How so?" Grayfia was curious on what punishment she would deliver upon her.

"She stated that: "random children brought in distinguished families always end up badly reflecting on the house`s reputation and prestige". Alex reported. "Illya almost ended up crying at that, but I`ve retorted, stating that: "…certain distinguished families have no idea how to raise their children, while House of Lucifer puts their children above all other values". And after that I`ve simply took my little girl and kissed her in the cheek."

 _"_ _So true…"_ Lucifer, who was sitting near Grayfia, nodded eagerly. _"Spoken like a true Lucifer and a true badass father. Did I mention that I`m freaking proud of my grandson?"_

"I believe you did, at least 50 times over." Grayfia smiling said. "So, what`s going to happen with Gilgamesh now?"

"Arturia and Cuhullin have taken him and Gillian back to Grigori HQ, for Azazel and Shemhazai to decide Gil`s fate." Alex stated firmly. "With them, I`ve sent my own message to Azazel, regarding the incident and why did one of his top fighters turned against him. Knowing him and how he hated Himejima clan, Gilgamesh is going to have it relatively easy, but there are still going to be certain repetitions for him to pay. However, that`s not what I`m concerned about at the moment."

"Care to share your worries?" Grayfia asked him.

"According to Arturia, a significant number of heroes has either gone rouge, like Cao Cao and Heracles, or are missing to unknown reasons. Among those that are unaccounted for several of my close friends, like Sasaki, Kojuro`s heir, and Diarmuid, Cuhullin`s cousin and direct heir to Diarmuid, First Knight of Fianna." Alex reported. "Not only that, but there was no word from Arthur and Le Fey as well in some time."

"You suspect there might be some kind of plot going around the descendants of heroes?"

"Probably, but there is nothing certain about it." Alex sighed. "Serafall said that Azazel has made an offer for Serafall to come in Zurich, as a gesture of good will and as an opportunity to negotiate some agreements. She gracefully accepted the offer and has already made reservations for me, Sona, Akeno and, much to everyone`s dismay, Rias to come along. I think she wants to reward me for all the hard work and how I`ve saved Sona from death."

"It's a good thing that both Sirzechs and Serafall took well the news about you being a Nephilim and your mastery over Necromancy." Grayfia stated, sipping more of tea. "Still, I can`t believe that Sirzechs has managed to turn this entire situation to the favor of his family. You would think that it were Gremory members that saved the city from zombie outbreak."

 _"_ _Nah, it`s alright."_ Lucifer retorted. _"I`ll bet that Zekram and Diehauser will see clearly who did all the dirty work and saved the day. And once those two hear about, you can expect that they`ll take a deeper interest in you, my boy."_ Lucifer stated. _"However, there is still one issue that I think we need to discuss. The black swordsman that killed Zouken… I have to admit that he really left an impression on me."_

"Not on you alone." Alex said. "Arturia was also affected by his mere presence. All because of that sword he wielded."

 _"_ _I`ve sensed a whole lot of Demonic power coming from it, not to mention that black mist it produced."_ Lucifer sighed. _"That sword is capable of disrupting any form of magic around itself, but by itself has enough Demonic powers to safely go toe to toe with Divine Excalibur, and let`s not forget about his dimension cut… I can safely state that none of 6 Cursed Demonic Weapons have this sort of power; neither do any Holy Swords known to me."_

"Yeah, all because this sword is Divine Excalibur`s brother." Alex stated, drawing attention of Lucifer. "When Arturia was 10 years old, Catholic Church has taken her away from her family under the pretext of training her as Holy Sword user, ignoring threats from Pendragon family. In reality, however, Arturia was imprisoned all because of her Sacred Gear, Infinity Forge."

"The Sacred Gear that creates any weapon and armor that are capable of rivaling the Gods` creations?" Grayfia inquired. "I`ve heard rumors that each and every weapon or armor created are of perfect quality and almost indestructible, but each creation requires time and focus to build it."

"Yeah, and Church has forced Arturia into creating them weapons for their Exorcists and Heaven." Alex sighed. "For over 11 months, Arturia was able to create only two swords instead of a dozen as Pope and Bishops demanded, but those two are on par with both original Excalibur and Caliburn. One of those swords became known as Divine Excalibur, sword that strikes all with his immense Holy power, for it was forged with using all of Arturia`s hope and good that she had. But the second one is a polar opposite of the Divine Excalibur, for it uses Demonic energy as its power and is the single sword that capable of destroying all of magic around and rip through dimensions, just like it`s prototype. That blade is known as Caliburn Chaos, for it was forged from all the sufferings and chaos that Arturia experienced. It appeared at the same time as Divine, being the embodiment of all torments that Church put Arturia through. When Baraquel and I rescued her from Vatican, we managed to also get Divine, but Chaos was left behind and remained in Church`s hands, or so we believed…"

"That dark knight stated that he is from Rizevim." Grayfia pointed out. "It would appear that he did take notice of you and is the one responsible for Phenex family demise. Serafall told me that only youngest daughter of Phenex household, Ravel, survived the slaughter. Everyone else is dead."

 _"_ _Good riddance, if you ask me."_ Lucifer grunted. _"Rizevim may have issues with his attitude, but when it came to Lucia, he was always the one to defend her and preserve her. All because she somehow managed to break that Lilith's hold on him and let him choose his own way."_

"I won`t lie: I am glad that they are dead and if I ever meet him, I`ll think for that." Alex admitted. "But I`ll better be on my guard with him."

"Wise decision." Grayfia approved. "Also, we do have one more matter to settle…" Grayfia pointed at Alexander`s left side, which was also occupied.

Alexander turned and looked at a purple-haired 7 year-old girl, dressed in purple dress and sleeping on Alex`s lap and caressed by his left hand. Alex smiled looking at her sleeping so peacefully, especially after he witnessed the horrors that damned bastard Zouken put her through. To send her in to the pit filled with those damned Crest Worms, to be tormented and broken piece by piece… Alex wished that he himself had killed that bastard. He was grateful that his Flames of Annihilation were powerful enough to cleanse the entire pit of the worms and he later used them to heal the girl and cleanse of worms inside of her. Little poor thing clung onto him just as tightly as Illya if not tighter. Naturally, Alex took her in and treated her just as he did Illya by feeding them, buying clothes and playing with both of them. And now, they were peacefully sleeping on his lap, feeling protected and safe with him here. Alex simply chuckled and spoke.

"Well, there is no issue about it." Alex shrugged. "I think Sakura wouldn`t mind having Illya as sister, would she?"

* * *

 **Phew, rushed a bit and I can see that clearly, but I needed to wrap it up.**

 **Okay, Galeran is gone, Forsaken Regalia destroyed and Alex has to now rely on his powers alone to win the battles, which have grown quite a lot now. About wings, Alex is neither Devil nor an Angel, he is a Nephilim and stands as neither on Light nor Dark side, so are his wings of silver, or gray, color, as neither is too black or white.**

 **As for Sakura and Illya, they are Alex`s now daughters, NOT HAREM MEMBERS! And, yep, I totally took them both from Fate/Zero, because have you seen how cute they look there? Plus, it`ll develop Alex`s character a bit.**

 **Leave review, suggestion or a question and I`ll answer. I very appreciate the feedback, negative and positive, but I do hate it when people just say shit about my story just after reading the first chapter and not liking the entire thing. This is a Fanfiction, fans write this and they damn proud of it, like I am, and we decide in our stories how we do things here.**

 **Next time: Illya and Sakura with their new father; Alexander receives his Peerage and gets his reward; Nekomata Marriage Ceremony ;).**


	20. Chapter 16

**Lucifer's Estate.**

Alexander had to admit that this was probably the longest and best sleep he had in recent months. He felt wonderfully refreshed and rested, much to his own joy. Yesterday was a really tough and hard day, not to mention it had brought a couple of changes in Alexander`s life, but not unpleasant at all. Because he could never call his new daughters Illya and Sakura unpleasant ,no he would never even think about it, especially after he glanced at his sides to see both of them sleeping, using Alexander`s shoulders as pillows for sleep. Both were completely at peace and had even blissful smiles on their faces. Even Alex couldn`t help but smile at them and pet their heads caringly. Sakura responded with a whispering whine, while Illya nuzzled closer and hugged her papa tighter.

Both of them were so different and yet had many similarities as well. After Alex took care of all the clothing and house arrangements, along with cleaning up Sakura from those worms and nightmarish memories, both girls revealed their real selves.

Illya was an energetic and upbeat little bundle, easily excitable and with a bit of temper, but very kind and caring none the less. She was active and didn`t like to stand around without doing something, but she did enjoy when Alex was holding her and playing with her or petting her head, like now. And she also had the appetite that could put to shame both Arturia, who was a pretty much a glutton, and Koneko with her sweet tooth. But that wasn`t anything surprising, considering that Illya was a Dragon, even if in human`s form, and she was growing, so she needed a lot of food. Not to mention that she was _really_ strong, as her hug was equal to Koneko`s hug strength, and that`s her not even trying.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a bit shy and timid girl, getting scarred when not around someone whom she knew. She was also kind-hearted and caring as well, but she was not as excitable as Illya, preferring to be a bit more reserved and act in accord. Still, she didn`t feel herself safe when not around someone whom she trusted and cared for, like Alex and Illya. When Alex told Sakura that he won`t give her away in orphanage and adopt as his own, she really did cry on his shoulder, hugging her new daddy. Illya was on cloud nine when she learned that Sakura will be her little sister and slightly scared Sakura by her upbeat personality and response, but once Illya saw that Sakura was a little shy, she calmed down and started acting like a big sister, caringly and patiently. And Sakura quickly warmed up to her and Alex.

Both girls also have formed friendly relations with Grayfia, as she really did enjoy the two girls and cared about the children no less then Alex. Raynare also became a quick friend with Illya and Sakura, being awed by their cuteness. As for Rias… His future bride has made it clear that she will tolerate them and even tried to get along with Illya and Sakura. But, much to her own dismay and chagrin, her attempts resulted in Illya biting her hand for scaring Sakura. Alex, unfortunately, was forced to scold Illya for such behavior, but that was only upfront, as he did praise her for being protective about Sakura and not giving into Rias` attempts to befriend.

Come to think of it, now Alex has remembered that there was something off about this whole situation. Alex searched up in his memory and remembered that he sent Sakura and Illya in their shared room, connected to his, while he was in his own room. And then he recalled that he trouble with getting any sleep, but then he simply began sleeping like log. But he was sure that girls were in their room, so…

Caringly petting both of their heads, Alex called to both of them.

"Illya, Sakura, it`s time to get up, sleepyheads." Alex caringly called to them, getting a combined whine and retort.

"Five more minutes…" Both of them responded at the same time, giving Alex a chuckle.

"If we don`t get up now, you`ll both miss your breakfast and cartoons they run at this time." Alex reasoned, getting a reaction from Illya, who shot her eyes up, and Sakura, who rose her head slowly as well.

Both looked highly interested in both, especially Illya, as a growl was heard already from her stomach, making little girl blush a bit in embarrassment. Alex chuckled and placed on both of their heads morning kisses.

"Good morning, girls." He greeted both of them properly.

"Good morning, papa/daddy." Illya and Sakura retorted, and then an angry whine was heard and Alex turned to where it was heard.

Alex looked pass Illya and saw lying on the floor stark naked Rias, sleeping, but clearly very uncomfortably. He wondered just how did she ended up on the floor like that and decided to ask his girls about it.

"Girls, is this yours doing?" Alex asked with no anger, but with an amusement in his voice. "And why are you not in your beds, young ladies?" Both Illya and Sakura widened their eyes as their daddy remembered they were supposed to be in their beds.

Sakura was first to break.

"W-We were lonely and we didn`t want t-to sleep a-alone. I-It felt s-scary sleeping without daddy." Sakura looked like she was about to cry, but Alex simply hugged his younger daughter.

"Aw, Sakura, if you wanted to sleep with me, you should just asked and I would allow you two." Alex cheered his little girl, getting a pout from Illya, as she wasn`t getting papa`s attention.

Alex caught a glimpse of his older daughter pouting and hugged her as well, making her change her face from pout into one of smile. Alex then decided to ask his older daughter directly.

"Illya, did you push Rias out of the bed?" Alex looked in surprised face of his daughter and he smirked a little. "Ow, so it really was you? Your eyes can`t lie, little sweetie." Alex ticked his little girls, getting a giggle out of them.

Once Illya calmed down, she spoke firmly.

"She was clinging to papa and not allowing us to sleep with you." Illya was defending herself and Sakura. "She said that Sakura and I should get used to our own rooms and not claim papa for themselves, as she was papa`s future wife." Illya huffed and puffed. "So I moved her away from papa."

Alex mentally sighed and made a note to give Rias a piece of his mind for such treatment of his daughters. Not only did she insult them and scarred Sakura, but to so rudely send away little girls after they`ve been through nightmare… Another good reason to kill Rias for him. Alex petted Illya`s head and kissed her forehead.

"Great job, Illya." Alex praised his daughter for actions. "I`ll tell you what: as my apology for not seeing your want to sleep with me and thanks for removing her out, I`ll buy both of you something really sweet. Does that sound good to you?"

Both girls nodded eagerly and hugged their daddy, with Alex hugging them back. He may`ve just adopted them both, but he damn sure loves both of them and if anything were to happen to them…

"Do I get something sweet too~?" Suddenly, Alex was forced to turn to Rias, who was looking with seductive smirking and revealing her absolute nakedness, awaiting his response. "Don`t you think it`s only appropriate to treat all of your girls equally?"

"Actually, I do think so." Alex suddenly agreed, drawing Rias` and his daughters` surprised looks, while he was mentally casting a teleportation circle beneath Rias. "Only problem is that you are not one of them." And with that, teleportation circle appeared underneath Rias and she immediately fell in to it.

"Um, daddy?" Sakura drew her father`s attention. "Where did she go?"

 _"_ _Don`t mind me, but I too would like to know to which marsh did you subjugated her to?"_ Lucifer appeared as a ghost.

"Oh, nowhere to worried about." Alex simply replied. "I simply set her where she could buy some clothes to herself. Do you remember that pretty shop we were yesterday?" Both nodded, Lucifer booming with laughter at a sheer thought of Rias Gremory, stark naked in a boutique and without a single yen to pay for clothes.

 _"_ _Oh, I wish a could see the bitch`s face when she… Boy, I think you`ve missed on this one."_ Lucifer got a bit serious. _"I mean, doesn`t that mall opens up at 10 Am.?"_

'Really? Aw well… At least I got rid of her for a moment. After my last upgrade of my barriers here, there is no way in Hell she can get here through teleportation." Alex reasoned. 'By the way, I forgot to ask you about something.'

 _"_ _Ask right away, kid."_ Lucifer said.

'On Devil`s scales, how well do you think I fare at my current strength? I would like to know at what level I stand at the moment.'

 _"_ _Hm… With your current powers as a Nephilim, I would safely place you in the lower part of mid-tier Ultimate Devil-class, considering that you have 8 wings, which should be comparable to those."_ Lucifer reasoned. _"10 wings would be enough to go up against a Satan-class at your level, but not the current 4 Satans. As for 12… I would consider you ready to give one hell of a beating to most creatures in this world, but ultimately, you would be practically reaching my previous power level, which would be enough for you to battle against Sirzechs in his true form, but I do have my doubts about you winning it."_

'What`s with that "True Form" you`ve just mentioned? Is it some sort of his transformation?'

 _"_ _Yeah, it is. It`s a forbidden form that Zekram once discovered after I`ve granted him permission to use Power of Destruction. Basically, this form is the living embodiment of Power of Destruction and it increases Sirzechs` powers to the point when he was 10 times stronger than I was when we battled."_ Lucifer explained. _"Don`t get the wrong idea of Sirzechs` overwhelming power. The single reason he was able to defeat me is that I was exhausted after battling God and if I were at my fullest, even without my Nephilim powers that God took away, I would`ve taken care of that snob no problem."_

'Well, then I`ll just have to become even stronger then you, gramps, if I want to defeat Sirzechs.' Alex reasoned. 'This means that I got to get to work on my new powers.'

 _"_ _I`m surprised to hear that you are planning to fight Sirzechs eventually."_ Lucifer responded to that. _"You never said anything about it up until now. And just what`s your reason to battle the current Lucifer?"_

'Reason? That guy has sold my mother to Phenex family, but before he kept her as nothing more but a criminal. He allowed that rotten house to rape and abuse my mother and not to mention that Riser eventually killed her. And now I`m forced to eventually marry his little sister, reinforcing his own status.' Alex angrily explained his reasoning. 'I don`t give a damn if he calls himself a Lucifer or not, but when someone messes with me and my family, that`s when I do give a damn and get serious. I don`t care if he was trying to do the good thing or not, I don`t even care if he justified it or not. What I do care is that this crimson-haired bastard thinks he has the right to dictate me how to live, not giving a damn for what he did to my mother. Are those good enough reasons for you?'

 _"_ _More than enough."_ Lucifer understood his grandson very well. _"I can relate to that myself. Don`t worry, with your determination and sheer potential, you`ll be able to catch up to him with no problem. Only thing that`s required is patience and determination. Even if your Sacred Gear has been destroyed, I`ll be more than happy to help you out, but not at the moment. For now, you should carry on with patience and determination."_

'I`ve got both in abundance, believe me.' And with that, Alex rose from his bed with his daughters and walked out of the room with them.

* * *

 **On route to Kuoh Academy. 2 hours later.**

After a breakfast and watching cartoons on the TV , Alex ,his daughters and Raynare were now on their way to Kuoh Academy, where he was kindly requested to come by Sona, or, more specifically, by Serafall and Sirzechs. He was even suspended from the lessons and given a legitimate excuse for such, so he couldn`t complain and was simply moving with his daughters, who didn`t want to stay home and were very persistent on letting their daddy show the town. Plus, he did have to buy something sweet to them, after all, so on their way they stopped by and he picked up the ice cream for them, fulfilling their promise. And now both were happily licking it away, Illya concentrated on her vanilla, while Sakura was focused on her chocolate one.

Honestly, he was glad that he was given a day off from school and he wasn`t too worried about him getting a bad rep or decrease in his marks. His marks were all perfect, scoring at the same position as Sona. To tell the truth, he could easily pass all of the exams for second and even third years of Kuoh Academy, all because he already had the entire program covered and recovered when he was back in Russia, due to his eidetic memory and his father, who did get his son a lot of knowledge and stuff to work with. Seriously, the only reason Alex was basically in the Academy was the fact that he needed to socialize more and be a far more open person. That and the fact that he wouldn`t have anything to do in his free time, but that problem was already fixed with his daughters here. They`ll probably demand a whole lot of attention and Alex wouldn`t mind giving it to them. After all, they are his daughters, and if anyone wishes to say otherwise, then he`ll introduce those unfortunate ingrates to Frostmourne`s pointy end.

As Alex was already crossing the school grounds, he could clearly hear all the talk and whispers addressed about him and whom he was walking with. Good think that Sona managed to alter the memories of everyone in the school, so there was no need to hid his new looks. Raynare, in her human form, was staying relatively far away and was subjugated to those rumors. Alex already was hearing the girls talking about him:

"Oh my gosh! It`s the Silver Prince walking with two cutie little girls with him! Look how adorable they look!

"Hold it, why are those two clinging to him so much? Are they his sisters or what?"

"I don`t know, but my do they look absolutely charming! I think I`m in love~!"

"They look more like a young father walking with his daughters! I don`t know about you, but that makes him even sexier and hotter in my book!"

"My, what sight to behold!" Suddenly, before Alex appered the Queen of Perverts, Aika Kiryuu, eying him and his daughters with her glasses. "I never took you for a father material, Black, but damn… Did you adopt these tow cutie pies or are you simply taking a partake job as babysitter?"

"The former." Alex relied, surprising Aika to no end. "And I would really appreciate if you don`t spoil their little adorable heads with your ideas, Kiryuu."

"Don`t worry, I`m not like those three freaks. I know my limits and when it comes down the family, I tend to shut myself up." Kiryuu honestly responded. "But, seriously, to adopt… You do realize what happens when girls find out about it?"

"I can imagine, but I don`t actually care, as long as it doesn`t affect Sakura and Illya." Alex petted their heads. "And when it does, then whoever involved might expect some serious trouble."

"I can see that." Aika nodded. "Also, I should probably tell that on the resent popularity poll the girls have chosen you as our new Prince Charming. Congrats on that."

"Yare yare daze…" Alex simply sighed and continued moving forward.

And as he did…

"Damn this bastard! First he gets all the girls` attention by looks, and now with those cute little gals?! Die you Casanova!"

"Doesn`t he have enough attention already?!"

"I bet he is totally into ultra-loli department!" Now, that was a very familiar and irritating voice of Matsuda.

"Hot damn yeah! But I wouldn`t mind taking a closer look at those two cherries!" …backed by equally annoying Motohama, ogling on Illya. "Uh, I`m so gonna smackin on my junk today…"

And that that moment the air in the entire town just became filled with a killing intent. Alex could deal with shit thrown at him, that`s nothing for him. But… To openly ogle and perversely think about his _daughters_ … That was something that couldn`t be overseen…

As Perverted Duo was planning their activities, Issei came closer to Alex to say hi and Alex used this opportunity.

"Issei, be a friend and look after my girls here for a minute." While Alex was speaking nicely, even Ddraig was terrified at the amount of death in his sentence. "I`ve got some… education to reign upon certain people."

And with that, Alex set out towards Matsuda and Motohama. Issei looked down on to Alex`s little daughters and decided to stick close to them. Of course, he could feel just what Alex was going to do to both of them and he honestly wasn`t pitying them in the slightest. Some part of him was grossed out by the fact they would fantasize about so little girls, but most of him was simply not giving a shit about it. Seriously, ever since Issei has made his deal with Ddraig and became a full-fledged Dragon, he wasn`t as perverse or rapey as he used to be, far more focused and determined. He had suspicions that turning into a Dragon might affect his personality and view on the world, but to completely reverse from being a pervert was something he didn`t plan doing at all, but in the end, it did come in handy and did well on Hyoudou, as it was evident from the start.

In physical plan, Issei`s body changed completely and he almost didn`t recognize himself at first: he got a higher, reaching Alex`s 182 cm. now; muscles got really worked up and far more developed; his face became more sharper and his hair line extended a bit and was reaching the same level as Sirzechs`, along with bright red color showing off there as well; all of Issei`s senses were much more powerful and sensitive, being able to smell anything in several dozen meters or hear a flapping bird far away and find her with his own vision. But the most interesting a drastic physical change came in form of his own dragon scales, which practically covered his entire body and were reaching up to the face, creating a natural protection on his body and giving him quite the durability as well. Issei`s strength went up to a whole new league, along with his endurance, which allowed him to exercise far more and tougher than before. Seriously, those exercises that Rias set for him were now child`s play. He was actually thinking about asking Alex to grind him up a bit, because he knew that he was a training freak and even without Galeran, that guy wasn`t going to stop pushing himself.

As for his personality, Issei discovered that his mind was now far more focused when he needed it to be and wasn`t wandering off to girls and perverted thoughts as before. He wasn`t as hell bent on seeing boobs and naked ladies, like at all. There was a shift in his personality toward his aggressiveness, such as Issei became more aggressive and he had to contain his anger in check, like when Matsuda and Motohama were bugging him without serious reason. He was just a little away from smashing their skulls together and sending their dead bodies to the river. And he almost did so when they started fantasizing about Asia, which resulted in Issei yelling them off away. Just the nerve those two had to think about _his_ Asia… And that`s where the most frustrating and interesting part came in along: Issei began to look at Asia completely differently, not as his little sister, but as a _girl_ , like a very, very attractive and _intoxicating_ girl. Just one smell of her was almost driving him crazy, being alone with her was seriously a testament to his tenacity and patience, and when she was getting affectionate with him… It forced Ddraig to punch his host in order to prevent him from making a serious mistake in his life. Really, she was practically the most beautiful and sexiest girl in his life now. Just one look at her and…

Issei snapped out of his daydream and saw that Raynare was now standing along with him, while the girls were simply totally focused on their ice creams. While they did have bad blood between them in the past, right now he was totally cool with the Fallen Angel and had no problems whatsoever to begin with.

Raynare was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, do you know where did Alex and those douches go?" Fallen Angel asked right away, forcing Issei to look around and… not find them anywhere.

"Huh, come to think of it, I didn`t even notice them leave until now." Issei admitted, until his hearing and nose began to search for them. "Wait, I think they are in the basement and… Oh man…" Issei paled significantly.

"What? Are hearing something?" Raynare asked him.

"Yeah… And now I think I`m scarred for life." Issei replied with a gulp. "Damn… What he just did to them was just…"

"You know, if you keep saying stuff like that, then I`ll only get more curious." Angel pointed out. "Just what the hell did Alex to them?"

"Honestly? I think he went full Inquisition on them." Issei said. "And I mean like not one in Dragon Age, but like that one from Spain, only 3 times worse."

Raynare understood that one perfectly and nodded, gulping as well.

"Okay that explains quite a lot." Raynare decided to change the subject. "So, how`s life treating you? Being a dragon now must be pretty new to you."

"Well, to be fair, I`m really glad that I did that deal with Ddraig and now I feel like I`m who should be." Issei replied. "Seriously, never even realized it, but not being obsessed with boobies and girls feel nice, along with having one hell of a stamina now."

"Wow, never thought that I would hear those words coming from you." Raynare was serious. "I thought that the moment you would become a dragon the entire female population of this town would be in danger, because that aura of yours now seriously drives all those girls towards you. They may not see it, but I can clearly feel it in the air. If I wasn`t interested in Alex, would`ve actually asked you out on a new date."

"Really? I thought you didn`t like our first one." Issei reminded her.

"Well… Truth to be told, I did have a blast of a time with you and the single reason I actually said otherwise was because… I didn`t wanted to admit it myself at the time." Ray admitted. "Can you do us both a solid and not tell about?"

"Sure thing." Issei dissed it, seeing Alex coming their way. "Oh look, he is all done already."

Alex came in closer to both Raynare and Issei, along with his daughters who were still not finished up their snacks. He looked at both of them and asked directly.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope." Both replied without hesitation.

"Hm…Okay." Alex dissed and looked down at his daughters. "So, were you two behaving while I was busy?"

Illya and Sakura both looked up to their daddy and nodded anxiously. Alex smiled to their happy faces and placed kisses on their foreheads and took them by hands.

"That`s my girls." He praised them both. "Now, let`s go. I`m sure auntie Grayfia would love to play with you, while daddy finishes up all the boring stuff with grownups." And with that said, the group went directly towards the Occult Research Club building, while Issei went towards his own classes.

* * *

 **ORC cabinet.**

As the group was about to enter the cabinet, Alex could already feel that 2 Satans were already there, along Rias, Akeno, Sona and Grayfia, but there was also another interesting source of energy. It was quite a bit weaker than the rest of them and it wasn`t refined or trained, more akin to a natural source within a young being. And this source was of demonic energy, very similar to Gremory and Lucifer at the same time. Lucifer clicked in, also sensing it.

 _"_ _Hm… It feels like someone with both Lucifer and Gremory blood."_ Lucifer reasoned. _"It must be Millicas, Grayfia`s son and your cousin._ "

Alex silently agreed with that one and entered the cabinet, looking at all the people that have gathered here. As he sensed, all of the people were present there, along with a small addition. Near Grayfia stood a little boy of roughly the same age as Illya, dressed in noble clothing and with his most distinct features being red crimson hair and almost silver like eyes, but still with light blue in them. The kid and Alex looked at each other, while Lucifer also examined the child as well.

 _"_ _That`s my grandson alright."_ Lucifer simply chuckled light heartly.

Alex was the first to break the silence.

"Lady Serafall, Sirzechs." Alex nodded to them both, getting the same response, while he also looked at the little guy. "I believe we weren`t introduced. My name is Alexander Lucifer of Houses of Lucifer and Lucifuge."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Millicas Gremory." Millicas bowed to his older cousin, getting a bow from Alex as well. "I was told that you are my cousin, so I`m really glad to meet you!"

"Pleasure is all my, bro." Alex petted the kid`s head, before turning his attention to Sakura and Illya who were looking at the boy with curiosity. "Oh, how rude of me. Millicas, I would like you to meet these charming young ladies. My dear daughters, Illya and Sakura." Both of the girls jumped on the place when Alex spoke like that.

Millicas turned to both of them and bowed like a real life gentleman before both of them.

"It is nice to meet. I`m Millicas Gremory and it`s my pleasure to meet you." Both of Alex`s daughters flashed up red at the cute response, but then relied with a bow as well.

"T-the p-pleasure is all m-mine, M-Millicas." Illya responded flashing red.

"P-please t-take c-care o-of u-us." Sakura shyly responded.

Alex couldn`t help but mentally chuckle at their reactions. These two girls have been simply too much to handle in moe department already, but now…

 _"_ _SO ADORABLE~!"_ Lucifer was literally squalling like a small girl and smiling like an idiot. _"CAN`T… TAKE… ANYMORE~…"_ And with that, formerly 5th Strongest Being in the World… fell onto the floor and was in knockout from sheer moe.

Alex was at a full agreement with his grandfather at this one as it was easily the most adorable thing he ever saw. Still, he had kept his head cool and there were far more important matters to discuss, so Alex taken a look at Grayfia, who was also smiling at this whole situation.

"Why don`t you three go and play outside?" Alex drew the attention of the kids. "Kids shouldn`t spend their free time listening to adults talking about boring stuff, right? You should go out and have fun while you have the chance, am I right, Grayfia?" Alex decided to go with cunning maneuvers and Grayfia understood the hint.

"Yes, that is correct." Grayfia agreed and took her son and the girls. "I shall watch over them, while you conduct your business and negotiations."

All parties simply nodded and let the kids and Grayfia be on their way. Alex was glad that both girls could make a friend, even if it was a son of the man who sold his mother to Phenex family. As the matter of affect, Alex wasn`t thinking of Millicas as a Gremory, whom he simply began to dislike completely, but more as a Lucifer member and Grayfia`s son. After all, Alex could feel that Millicas did have their grandfather`s blood in him and a familiar sense of Power of Annihilation in him, most probably inherited from Grayfia. And if nurtured with care and practice, this kid could one day give his father a hell to remember.

As the door closed up, Sirzechs turned everyone`s attention to himself as he spoke.

"I must admit, I wasn`t expecting you to be so good in handling the kids, especially at their age." Sirzechs sounded surprised.

Alex turned to Satan and spoke in his serious disposition once again.

"I may`ve been orphaned, but that doesn`t mean that I don`t know how a real father should act." Alex responded. "My own father has taught that if a man can`t keep his kids happy and safe, then he simply no man at all."

"Those are some interesting words to use, especially for a Fallen Angel." Sirzechs pointed out.

Alex honestly felt like he was insulted, or rather, his father was insulted. Alex knew all about Azazel`s previous harems, but he also knew that his father was faithful to his mom and that whatever was the case, he always had the time for his family, despite being the Governor General of the Fallen Angels. And he made a god damn great work on being a father, that was for sure, as Alex remembered with love all those moments he, Lucina, mom and dad were together, like a true family. Those were some of the happiest moments of his life and when he finally reunited with his dad and sis, they were honestly crying when they saw him. Seriously, no one has ever seen Azazel cry like that before, hugging his long lost son. After that Azazel did the best in his power to make it to Alex for not finding him and letting Lucia die. Alex never felt any animosity to his dad for mom`s death, not even for a moment. Instead, he greatly respected and loved his father, along with his younger sister Lucia and he honestly wished to repay them both for basically giving him the second chance at life. That`s why he didn`t resulted to their help when he became a Devil, for it would cause a major trouble for both of the parties. Along with that, Alex didn`t wanted to cause trouble at all to Fallen Angels, as they were his race as well. So, after hearing Sirzechs speak like that about his father was a bit irritating and infuriating, but Alex managed to contain his anger and simply walked to the coach and sat in it, Raynare standing behind him, while Rias was at her usual place, with Akeno behind her, Sona and Satans on the opposite side of the table that separated them from Alex. The Satans sat as well, while Sona remained standing. Alex was the first to begin the talk.

"Let`s cut to the chase." Alex began. "All our time is precious and I don`t feel like wasting it on minor chit-chat. What is it that you wished to discuss with me?"

Serafall was the first one to speak, in her serious mode this time.

"Very well." She began. "First of all, I would like to personally thank you, Alex, for saving my little sister Sona. If it wasn`t for your sacrifice, I don`t even know what I would be doing right now…" Serafall was true in her feelings.

Ever since that little talk in Sitri`s vault, Serafall was far more considerate about Sona`s feelings on the public and was restraining herself from acting like she used to. She loved her little sister very dearly and couldn`t even imagine what would happen if she had lost Sona, her little sister and dearest person in all her life. The fact that she did die almost drew her to the point of breaking down, but once she learned that Alex performed a Reincarnation to bring Sona back, sacrificing a very good portion of his own life… Serafall simply hugged her little sister tightly and ended up crying out of sheer happiness and the fact that he sister was safe. And along with that, she actually began to feel a strong attraction to Alexander, which was present even before all of this, but after what he has done… Serafall was really, really sad and pissed that Rias has used her own position and Alexander`s situation to get him as his fiancée. Not to mention that Sona was also broken after she learned of that and Serafall was there to comfort her, acting as a big sister towards her. Just the fact that Sona was crying was enough for Serafall to sparkle Rias into oblivion, but it wouldn`t do any good… Unless she was found out.

Alex simply nodded to that and replied.

"It was nothing, really." Alex replied. "I couldn`t simply let Sona and Akeno die there just because they were caught in my own battle with Gilgamesh. Besides, it was exactly why I`ve learned the Necromancy in the first place."

"Still, the fact that you`ve used a forbidden art is quite troublesome." Sirzechs pointed out. "I`m sure you can understand that usage of Necromancy was prohibited for a very good reason."

"I`m fully aware about Sodom and Gomorrah." Alex spoke surprising both Satans. "And I`ve already informed you both that I`m a practitioner of Reincarnation, not Reanimation. And that comes at a very high price, which I gladly paid for saving Sona and Akeno. And if push comes to shove, I won`t hesitate to do so again."

"That is very admirable of you, but I highly suggest that you refrain from such actions. After all, you and Rias are destined to be wedded after your school graduation." Sirzechs reminded with a smile, trying to ease up the tension, but he did the opposite.

"I would rather not talk about it at the moment." Alex replied sharply. "Also, I know that this meeting isn`t just about me being a practitioner of Necromancy. Is this about me being a Nephilim and about my Fallen Angel lineage?"

Sirzechs and Serafall looked at the serious expression on Alexander`s face and they both had to admit that he was just as smart as Rizevim, if not smarter.

"Yes, that is also the topic we came here to discuss with you." Serafall spoke. "Alexander, I believe you do understand that Nephilims aren`t something we can simply ignore and we have to be very careful with. Especially considering that the last one was died nearly 27 centuries ago. I believe, you do understand what power Nephilims possess?"

"Yes." Alex simply said it. "An ultimate command over the Demonic and Holy energy and being immune by both elements, along with the capacity for great growth in power. After all, Nephilim is essentially a basis for both Devils and Angels, being capable of serving each one of the races and rise through the ranks within. If you are concerned about where my allegiance is, I can tell you that I have no intention of siding with either Heaven or Grigori. I`m a Lucifer`s Heir and as such I know that my path lies with Devils, that`s why I stand with you."

Serafall was relieved when she heard that. Sirzechs decided to ask something that has been on his mind all this time.

"Still, there is a certain matter that concerns all of us here." Crimson Satan reminded. "Alex, while the matter with your mother has been settled, there is still the fact that we have no knowledge of an identity of your father, which is why…"

"My father died not long after my mother was killed." Alex sharply replied, lying on the run. "I was taken in to the Grigori when Baraquel found me in Ural Mountains. He recognized me as a son of his long dead comrade and took me in. After that I`ve met Governor General and was placed under a protection of Grigori as son of Fallen Angel. They weren`t aware of my mother`s lineage and believed me to be only a half-human and half-Fallen."

"Hm… That explains why Azazel decided to entrust you the command over his operatives and why he agreed to assign Raynare as your servant." Sirzechs admitted. "Very well, that settles the matter at the moment. And now, I believe it`s time for the real reason why we`ve called you out here." With a simple gesture of a hand, on the table materialized a small box with the Lucifer`s personal crest on it. "I believe that this is yours."

Alex looked at the box and opened it up without hesitation. There, lied something he didn't expect to see so soon. A white chess set with 15 pieces, excluding only the King piece. Alex knew exactly what those were.

"Evil Pieces." Alex said. "Does that mean that now I`m officially a High-Ranking Devil with the right of building my own Peerage?"

"Yep, that`s how it is." Serafall cheerfully admitted. "But, before you go at it, there is certain procedure to be carried out here. You see, this set is absolutely free of all magical properties and can`t be used properly. In order to make them your own, you have to infuse them with your own powers and essence, which will…"

"Essentially, I`ll transfer the core of my being into them, creating a magical catalyst that allows the bodies of those whom I choose transform into the same species as I am and also maintain a control over them, since the Evil Pieces will be directly tied to my own being." Alex ended, shocking everyone in the room. "I may`ve lost Galeran, but that doesn`t mean that I didn`t learn anything from him. Energy Weaver has taught me quite well in energy transferring and it`s manipulation, along with how to conduct it. Plus, I`ve studied the usage of magical crystals back in Grigoris and I know their real potential. It was obvious for me from what Evil Pieces are made of and how to best utilize them."

And with that said, Alex simply leaned forward and extended his right hand, generating his own powers and carefully sending it out his energetic properties. In a short section, the white silver energy was infused with the pieces and Alexander`s own set was finally completed. Once he ended, the pieces from white became crystal silver and were now not the same as before. Those weren`t the Pieces used to create Devils. No, these were the Nephilim Pieces. Alexander actually smirked at the fact that now he can potentially create 15 more Nephilims just like himself. And if he were to find out the way to create his own set of Pieces… That was still too much to ask for right now.

Alex looked up at the Satans and Heiresses.

"I believe now it`s done." Alex said. "And from the looks of it, all of the Pieces can create Nephilims instead of Devils. Well, that`s good enough for me. Don`t worry, I`ll be sure to keep my unit in check."

"Alex, I hope you realize just what kind of responsibility lies now with you." Rias finally decided to speak. "Creation of your own Peerage is a very important task for all High-Ranking Devils and each of your members represents you as a whole, along with shows just what kind of a Master you are. It is imperative for you to have capable and strong members, as they will be your greatest weapon and will show not only your own prestige, but also reflect on Gremory household`s as well."

Rias just couldn`t mention that Alex still essentially belonged to her. Well, now with Nephilim Pieces, that wouldn`t be for much longer.

"Believe me, I fully understand that and I know just what people I want in Peerage." Alex smirked and leaned back, picking up the box with him. "As the matter of affect, I already have perfect candidate to become a Nephilim. And she just so happens to be here." Alex glanced back at Raynare. "So, Raynare, how would you like to a Nephilim?" Everyone stared in shock at Alexander`s decision, especially Raynare.

She honestly didn`t expect this one. She, of course, was honored to be a member of the same race as he, but to become his first chosen Nephilim… She simply couldn`t find the right words.

"I-I…" She didn`t know how to respond.

"It`s not a mandatory for you." Alex assured her, standing up with a box and coming to her. "Raynare, you may`ve been sent to me as servant, but I can`t see you as one. I consider you to be one of my closest and most trusted persons in the world. My reasons for choosing you to be a member of my team are my trust in you, fact that we are very close friends and because you are someone who helped me to improve. Without you, I might not be who I am right now and owe you for helping me. For that reason, I give you this choice: choose to become a Nephilim and my trustful companion, or refuse and remain a close friend to me. No matter what you choose, I won`t hold against you any animosity. It`s your life and your choice."

"You do realize that you are capable of forcing her to become a Nephilim, right?" Rias asked. "She is bound to follow all your orders and if you command…"

"Rias, this isn`t your matter at all, so don`t get involved." Alex sharply corrected her, bringing a glare from her and Zechs.

"Actually, Alexander." Crimson Satan decided to speak. "There is a very good candidate for your Peerage which I`ve found for you, which I believe will be a perfect Bishop for you." And with that, behind Satans and Sona materialized a familiar looking blond girl, dressed in noble garments. "I believe that you remember Lady Ravel."

Alexander glared daggers at the person that has revealed him the truth about his mother and just what House of Phenex has done to her and him. That little girl also looked at Alex, but with fear and subjugation in her eyes, bowing down her head down. Alex was seriously questioning why would Sirzechs think that deciding for him the members in his Peerage was a good idea? Alex handed the box to Raynare, who willingly took and stood perfectly still, also glaring daggers at Ravel, knowing just what now deceased House of Phenex did to Alex and his family. Needless to say, she really hated those bastards.

"Sirzechs, care to explain, just why in nine Hells would I even consider putting a member of the family, that enslaved my mother and is responsible for her death and my tragic past, as a member of my Peerage, much less a Bishop?" Alex asked directly. "Do you honestly expect me waste a valuable Nephilim Piece for someone like her?"

"Alex." Now it was Rias this time. "As you are aware, the House of Phenex was practically eradicated, save for young Ravel here. And the responsibility for such action lies with your uncle Rizevim, under whose orders her house was eradicated."

"I`m well aware of that and I`m sure glad that it happened." That caused a gasp from Ravel and accusing looks from Rias and Sirzechs. "Is there something unusual to what I`ve just said? Do you honestly believe that after all that her brother and family have done to me and my mother, I will simply let go of that and forgive them? No, in fact, I was honestly wishing to kill them myself. If anything, I would love to thank Rizevim for avenging my mother and reigning justice upon them."

"Do you realize that you are praising a wanted criminal, Alex?" Sirzechs asked of him.

"Oh yes I do." Alex said firmly. "Now, give a very good reason as to why I shouldn`t just finish off the House of Phenex once and for all and accept her into my Peerage?"

Sona decided to add to that one as well.

"I myself would like to hear the reasoning behind such decision." Sona sided with Alex. "According to the rules, Alexander has a full independence in choosing the candidates for his own Peerage and interference in such actions is a violation of our laws. As such, he cannot be forced to take Ravel Phenex as a member of his Peerage unless he himself decides to do so. Not even Great Devils Kings can force him to do so."

Serafall actually smiled to her little sister and nodded eagerly. She herself was against such actions on Sirzechs` behalf and was on Alexander`s side all this time. Sirzechs simply sighed and turned to Alexander once more.

"Very well. The reason for doing something like that is because Ravel`s life is still in immediate danger." Crimson Satan revealed. "Ravel escaped her demise only barely and Rizevim never lets his victims get away so easily. His black swordsman has already appeared near Gremory territory, where Ravel has taken a refuge and we suspect that he simply awaits his moment to strike. Placing Ravel in any other Peerage wouldn`t mean her safety as well, but, if she were to become a member of your Peerage, it would mean that she now officially serves you and obeys all your command, effectively making her death at Rizevim`s command pointless, as she is a servant to House of Lucifer already. Aside from that, there is also the fact that losing her would result in Underworld losing valuable Phenex Tears and many other assets of her family, which will affect us quite negatively."

Alex really could see the reasoning behind Sirzechs` words and understood him perfectly. True, if she were to be a member of his Peerage, she would essentially be his property, a much worse fate then death and a humiliation no less, which would be enough for Rizevim to call off his black swordsman. That action would also secure Phenex`s fortune and powers as well, but still… Alex understood that she wasn`t even born when her mother was abused and she didn`t treat as trash, but the fact that she was speaking so badly of her and laughed at her death… And then, Alex`s head has suddenly produced a very ambitions and interesting idea. This was a pure gamble, but if it could work, then he would be golden for sure. Plus, it would do well for Shirone too.

"Very well, I`m willing to consider her as member of my Peerage." Alex suddenly agreed, causing Ravel snap her head up. "However, if I`m being used as, essentially, her guardian, I require a very solid compensation for that."

"I was expecting that." Sirzechs admitted. "Besides, Serafall and I both owe you for saving this town and dear people to our hearts, not to mention that you are practically a family to us with Rias. What is it that you desire?"

"Stray Devil Kuroka." Alex suddenly said a name of a very infamous Nekoshou. "In exchange for taking Ravel into my Peerage, you will have to pardon Kuroka of all her crimes and free of all charges."

Now, that caused everyone to widen their eyes at Alexander and his immediate request. Alex was expecting this to happen and was prepared to deal with the consequences of his actions, but he was going through with all of that, as this was practically the single chance for Kuroka to finally stop running away and live normally, not as a stray. Alex knew that she wanted to freely walk in city and not be tailed after; she wanted to spend time with her sister and not be forced to look behind her shoulder while doing so. And if that meant getting a hell from Satans, so be it, but otherwise he wouldn`t even think about cooperating with them. He was an underling of Gremory for enough time and if they were trying to use him, then he most certainly deserved to get some compensation for putting up with all their shit. Rias and her family may think that just having a Lucifer as their own member was enough to subjugate everyone, then they were wrong. Horribly wrong.

The first one to speak up was Rias, speaking in shocked voice.

"Alex, just what the Hell are thinking about?! Don`t you have any idea who is that damned creature?! Do you even know what has she done?! No, as Heiress to Gremory and your Master I shall…" Rias was reasoning, before she was forced to stop as she saw Alex`s White Slicer right before her face, extended all the way from his standing point.

"First of all, I do know who she really is." Alex was talking in stone cold voice. "Second, I`m well aware about her being Koneko`s sister and that she killed her former master. Third, but not the least, I`m no longer your freakin Servant, Gremory, and if you think that you can decide for me what should I do, then I`ll be glad to remind you of that fact and be freaking glad that I haven`t killed you for all the shit you`ve been doing to me all this time!"

"Alex!" Sirzechs flared up with a small portion of his power, drawing Alexander`s attention, who dropped his blade. "Just who do you think you are to threaten Rias and demand from us something so obscure!" Sirzechs demanded to know, red energy flashing around him.

Alex decided to respond with himself by flashing up his own power. He released his own fullest power just for a few seconds and then gone back to his normal limits, but it still was more than enough to make a needed impression. He was well aware that everyone here was thinking that his power hasn`t really changed from the last time, but now they all knew that Alexander`s full power now put him into a whole new league then before, making everyone here realize that Lucifer`s line was still very strong with Alexander and even if Gremory wish to subjugate him, they`ll have to do a freaking lot to do so. The first one to recover was Serafall who restored her normal composure.

"So, let me get this straight: if we discharge Kuroka of all her crimes and accusations, you will accept Ravel as a member of your Peerage and place her under your own protection?" Leviathan wanted to clarify, getting a firm nod from Alex. "Well, that settles it." She suddenly declared to everyone. "You just have to bring her here and make her testify for what happened."

"Lady Serafall, what in the blazes…" Rias was about to interject, before being stopped by Serafall herself.

"Sorry, Rias, but my word is the law." Serafall reminded to crimson haired girl. "Besides, I`ve always had a nagging suspicion that Kuroka`s case isn`t as obvious as it may seem and that the fact that Sirzechs just declared her as a criminal without even an investigation was… not very good." Serafall accusingly looked at her colleague. "Do you mind telling us why did you act so suddenly and hastily?"

"There was nothing that I found suspicious and charges were backed up by the family of the murdered." Sirzechs declared.

"Really, Sirzechs? Do you even realize just how that looks like? It looks just like that situation with Lucia and we are still dealing with the consequences of your decision. And now, thanks to that, we possibly have lost a very powerful member of our race all because of you acting without thinking things through." Serafall said to him, sighing. "Alex, do you have a way of contacting her? I would like to hear the story from her words."

Alex simply nodded and pulled out a special crystal and activated it with his magic.

"Kuroka, if you can hear me, I want you to come at my location right now." Alex asked her through the crystal. "It`s about your past crimes. I`ve found a way to get you pardoned."

As Alexander deactivated his crystal, a familiar looking portal appeared and from it walked out familiar looking black cat and behind her followed someone nobody was expecting to see. Behind Kuroka emerged another Nekoshou, dressed in the similar looking kimono, but instead of black, it was white and with light pink. She was near of Kuroka`s height with a nice looking figurine, with well-developed bust line, seductive hips and alluringly looking legs. The girl had white close hair and hazel eyes, the same one as Kuroka`s and Shirone`s. Alex`s eyes widen slightly as he finally recognized that this Nekoshou is in fact Shirone, only her body has… matured, leaps and bounds and she was basically a younger looking white version of Kuroka. Needless to say, Shirone looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

Kuroka and Shirone looked around and older black cat looked curiously at her chosen mate.

"Nya, Alex, care to elaborate me, nya." Kuroka asked her future mate.

"Wait… Koneko, is that you?!" Rias suddenly asked the white haired girl. "What the hell has happened to you?! You…you…"

"Nya~." Shirone replied with a small smirk, looking at Rias. "Onee-sama helped me by releasing my blocked chi channels, nya. Nya, I`m sorry to have been away for some time, but the procedure took time, nya."

"Nya, but~…" Kuroka looked at her little sister. "Now, my little Shirone is simply one alluring kitty, nya." Kuroka replied with a smirk. "And that`s not to mention that now she has her full potential unlocked as Nekoshou, nya."

"Shirone, are you feeling well? No problems or discomfort?" Alex asked concerned, but Shirone only shook her head. "Glad to know, it would be sad if there any trouble with a beauty like you." Shirone began to blush slightly, while Alex turned to Kuroka. "Kuroka, Lady Serafall and Sirzechs would like to hear about all the details, regarding the incident with your previous master."

Kuroka turned towards the 2 Satans and eyed both suspiciously, carefully placing herself between them and Shirone in a protective manner.

"And what of it, nya?" Kuroka asked her mate. "If tell them the full story, what do I get from it, nya?"

"About that, how do you look at an offer to join up in my own Peerage?" Kuroka`s ears twitched at what she just heard and she looked with wide eyes. "Can`t promise you a royal life, not at the moment, but I can promise you a good house, freedom of movements and full innocence, along with all the cuddling in the world you want and…"

"Stop, nya~." Kuroka was already slightly panting at the offer. "Very well, nya. I will tell you everything, nya." Kuroka turned to the Satans and began to tell everything from the beginning to the end.

* * *

 **30 minutes later. Outside of the ORC.**

After half an hour of explaining and reasoning, Serafall and Sirzechs have finally decided to declare this case as closed and officially pardoned Kuroka of all her alleged crimes and charges. Needless to say that has brought infinite amount of joy to Shirone and Kuroka, as they could now be together as sisters and they hugged it out together, while Alex was looking at both sisters smiling, while Sona also approved and Serafall was sniffing at the moe herself. As all was said and done, now there was only one thing remaining to do. Alexander took the box of his own Pieces and came near of his soon to be members of Peerage. Alex looked at Kuroka and Raynare, who were ready to receive their needed pieces, while Ravel was in her normal mode and was simply waiting her own piece. Sona, Shirone, Rias, Akeno and Satans stood aside from them and watching the ceremony.

Alexander spook, as he opened the box ones again.

"Let's begin." Alex said and turned to Raynare. "Raynare, your skills and versatility in battle make you a powerful opponent to fight against. Your potential is great as well and you have enough power to grow just as strong as a Cadre. So, based on that, what Piece would you like me to give you?"

"W-well, I know that the Queen piece is the best, but…" Raynare was blushing a little. "I would prefer not to be in charge and… I would prefer to be a Pawn instead all other things." That brought up a brow from Alex. "Look, I know I`m not good in leading people and you need someone who is both a fighter and leader as a Queen, but as Pawn I can fight well enough and not worry about being in charge of things…"

"I will admit that I`m surprised at your choice, but I respect it and if it is your choice, then I have nothing against it." Alex took up a Pawn and brought it to Raynare. "In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Raynare, as my fellow Nephilim and my Pawn. From this moment forth, I place you as my vanguard in battles!"

Silver light came out from Raynare and she gasped at the sudden surge of power, absorbing the Pawn Piece inside her own body. In the next minute she stood still and after adapting a little, she spread her newest silver wings. She looked amazed at them, seeing her 2 sets of silver wings, nice and smooth to touch.

"Welcome in to the team, Ray." Alex congratulated her. "Now you are neither an Angel nor a Devil, but one that came before them all."

"I feel… I feel great and so strong." Raynare admitted. "I won`t fail you, Alex. I`ll be your vanguard, my Lord."

Alex nodded to her and came to Kuroka, who was smirking at him and waiting her turn.

"Kuroka." Alex smiled to her, and she answered back. "With you, I know just the Piece you would fit just right." Alex brought up a familiar Bishop piece. "Do you mind becoming my Bishop, or would you prefer any other job?"

"Nya, do you need to ask, nya~?" Kuroka asked him flirtatiously. "But, you`ll need more than a single Bishop to turn me, nya." Kuroka reminded him of her being equal to two Bishops.

"I know, but this one is resonating with far more power than the others." Alex confessed. "This Bishop is my Mutation Piece. Apparently, it, along with many others, mutated when I was infusing it with my own power and is now far more powerful than your previous Pieces. I would say, you are getting an even better deal."

"Nya, go ahead and make yours~." Kuroka seductively stepped closer and allowed Alexander to place a Bishop on her chest.

Alex only smiled to that and began to chant.

"In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Kuroka, as a fellow Nephilim and my Bishop. Weave your spells to strengthen us in battles and reign weakness to our foes!"

With that Kuroka absorbed the Bishop piece and let out a loud gasp. She spread her own wings and looked curiously at her newly acquired 6 silver wings. She touched them and almost purred at their softness.

"Nya, so soft…" Kuroka looked at Alex with grateful smile. "I promise, I will never leave your side or turn my back on you. I`m yours and no one else, my love." She said the last part out loud, getting a loud gasp from Rias, Sona and Akeno.

"I know you won`t fail me, nor shall I ask you to do something against your will." Alex smiled to her and then came to Ravel. "Well, now I have you left, little birdie." Alex said sarcastically.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go ahead and make your second Bishop, damn it." Ravel demanded, causing Alex to smirk.

"And who told you that I`m making you my second Bishop?" That caused Ravel to widen her eyes at him. "As a spell castor you are hardly an adequate one, not to mention this attitude of yours, and don`t get me even started on the fact that I basically have no nice feelings towards you and your family. I already possess your Flames of Phoenix and even have infused them with my Power of Annihilation. Spending a Bishop piece on someone like you is hardly a wise decision, for I know a couple of mages that can fit the category perfectly. And as for the strategy department, I plan to place my Queen for such dealings, and in the mean time I`ll plan everything out myself."

"What?! You can`t do that! Don`t you know who the heck I am?! You are an ungrateful…" Suddenly, Ravel froze in place, paralyzed and unable to move.

Alex looked at her left and saw Kuroka making an oblivious face, while her hand was holding up the paralyzing spell. She casually turned to her new Master and looked at the work of her hands and spoke in perfectly innocent voice.

"Nya, I`m sorry, Master, nya. My hand must`ve slipped a spell, nya~." Kuroka was making an innocent face, while internally she was smiling. "You won`t punish me for this, won`t you, nya~?"

Alex could only chuckle at her antics. Although, that was most certainly welcomed.

"I`ll think about it later, but do please keep this spell up for moment longer." Alex pulled out a Pawn Piece and brought to Ravel. "In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you as a fellow Nephilim and my Pawn. Learn humility and respect through hardship and work for others to respect you." Pawn piece was absorbed and Ravel was released from her paralysis.

The first thing that Raven did as a Nephilim was also releasing her wings, which popped out, but she was seriously disappointed as she only got 2 wings. She glared daggers at her new Master.

"How could you make me into a freakin Pawn?! Don`t you know just who I am?! I`m a distinguished heir to House of Phenex and I deserve to be treated as such and I…" And she froze once again, Alex looking at Kuroka.

"Slipped again?" Alex asked her.

"Nya, nope. I`m just educating this little birdie, nya." Kuroka carefree stated. "She could use some serious scolding and, if you don`t mind, I would glad to reign a few lessons in that young little head of hers, nya."

"Mind if I join in?" Ray suddenly asked, drawing a smile from Kuroka.

"Yare yare daze…" Alex simply chuckled to that one. "You are going to teach me this little spell of yours, right?"

* * *

 **Lucifer`s Estate. Later that night.**

After a heartwarming and nice dinner, everyone was now in their respective rooms and resting, even Alex, as Rias, for once, has decided to spend a night in her own house in Underworld, along with having a talk with her parents about Alexander and how he treats her. Alex couldn`t care less about what his unwanted fiancée would say, so he didn`t pay the slightest attention to that. Instead, he was more interested in the matters of his own Peerage and his daughters.

Kuroka was surprised to find out that Alex took two little girls as his own daughters, but that didn`t deter her in the slightest and she was only of positive opinion of them. She was lovingly calling both of them 'her little kittens' and Illya with Sakura took a liking to her very quickly. They also took a very fond liking in Grayfia`s son, Millicas, with whom they had a very good time together and when Alex asked both of them about it, even Sakura was very talkative about it along with Illya. When he decided to tease them a little if he should be worried that his little girls were smitten by him, they immediately shut themselves and were muttering something to themselves, while blushing like burning tomatoes. It was clear that both were liking the kid and he didn`t mind that, while being a little concerned about his father. As for Shirone, it was her own decision to develop her body like that and Kuroka helped her. There were no troubles or side effects and it allowed her to develop normally again, as her growth was slowed because of her rebirth as a Devil. If anything, it also allowed the sisters to bond even better, so Alex couldn`t be happier about Kuroka and Shirone.

Alex was simply lying in his bed and thinking about his own stuff, when he suddenly heard a knock in the door. It was a front door in his room, not from the girls` bedroom. Alex rose up and called out.

"Come in." Alex allowed and the door opened.

From the door emerged both Kuroka and Shirone, wearing their clothes and looking both at Alex. Even though it was dark and he didn`t turn on the lights, he could see them in full beauty and could help but be allured by it. Kuroka was the first to speak up.

"Alex, can we come in, nya?" She asked caringly.

"Of course." He permitted to them, seeing a clear worry on their faces. "Hey, what`s wrong? Is something bothering you two?"

Kuroka and Shirone came closer and sat with Alex on the bed. It was clear that both had something on their mind and were a bit worried. Alex could literally feel it coming from both kittens. Shirone was the first to speak up.

"Senpai, we know what you`ve done." Shirone stated. "You`ve sacrificed your life span for others."

Alex knew that this talk was coming up and that Kuroka wasn`t going to be happy about it. That could explain why they were on edge. Now was Kuroka`s say.

"Alex, do you even know what you`ve done?" She asked of him, trembling.

"Kuroka, I…" Alex was about to explain, until he saw Kuroka face to face and… he saw her tears.

The most beautiful and his beloved girl… was crying. Kuroka wasn`t even trying to hold back, instead she allowed herself to cry.

"Do you even know how terrified I was when I heard about?" Kuroka asked of him. "To even consider it, to perform it… Don't know how dangerous it is?!" She shouted at him, sobbing. "What would`ve happened if you failed?! Do you even think about your own life?!"

"I knew what I was doing and…"

"Don`t say that!" Kuroka shouted at him, before launching herself at his chest, crying and sobbing. "If something were to happen to you… Alex, don`t you ever do that to me! I can`t… I can`t simply imagine the world without you… If I were to lose you, I wouldn`t even…" Kuroka was simply breaking down, and then Alex simply took her into a caring embrace.

Alex could never stand his beloved girl crying like that and the worst part was that he was responsible for her tears right now. This black cat has given him her heart and he almost broke it. There was nothing that Alex could do to make her forgive her, but he would never allow her to cry.

"Kuroka, I am sorry." Alex caringly spoke. "Yeah, you are right. I am idiot and I wasn`t even thinking at that moment. All I was focused was bringing back my friends, but I completely forgot about myself. I wasn`t even considering it at the moment, and now… And now I see just what kind of a huge mistake I made. I understand and feel the same way you do, Kuroka, and I don`t what would happen if I had lost you. I am the dumbest idiot that doesn`t even deserve to look at such beautiful goddess like you."

Kuroka continued to sob and brought her teary eyes up to him, face close to his. She smiled to him and spoke.

"You fool, a bloody fool." Kuroka sobbed more. "But you are the fool that I love. The one man I love and shall love forever." Kuroka leaned forward and placed a caring and feeling kiss on his lips.

Alex didn`t stop her, but embraced her and answered on her feelings with his own. He made her cry and he was going to wipe those tears away and make her forget about all the sadness and sorrow. Or otherwise what kind of a man he was. After a passionate kiss, Kuroka pulled out and spoke to Alex.

"Alex, there is something Shirone and I have been discussing." Kuroka turned to her sister.

Alex nodded to them and prepared to listen. Shirone was shifting on her seat, clearly worried about something. Kuroka was the first to speak.

"Shirone told me about you and Rias and how she forced you into a marriage." Alex was about to speak up, but Kuroka stopped him. "Please don`t speak, we know you don`t wish to be her husband and I know your heart well enough, my love. But, that doesn`t mean that we aren`t bothered by it. We both are afraid, to be fair."

"Afraid of what?" Alex asked them.

"Of Sempai… falling for Rias." Shirone responded, blushing. "Onee-sama and I, we… we don`t want to lose you. We… wish to be with you forever. I wish to be with you…" Shirone was nervous as hell.

Alex was at awe at what just Shirone said. Was she… just confessing her feelings to him?! Shirone loved him?!

"K-Koneko, I…" Alex was about to speak, when suddenly he felt white cat`s lips on his own.

He didn`t know how to respond on such bold and yet a little awkward action, but he decided not to let this go wrong. Alex answered on it and caringly embraced her. Shirone, once she felt more confident, became to put more effort and passion in her loving kiss, slipping her tongue into Alex`s mouth and exploring his mouth with her tongue. Alex wasn`t expecting his little kouhai to be so passionate, but he didn`t resist and allowed her to do as her heart wished. For another minute their kiss continued with both moaning in each other`s mouths, but eventually they broke away, Alex didn`t even notice how white Nekoshou placed herself on top of him, her kimono on her sides and even through his boxers, Alex could feel that there was a warm and wet spot between Shirone`s legs. It was clear that she wasn`t wearing her panties at the moment and she was very aroused. In fact, this passionate kiss also made Alex feel very aroused, evident as his pants were feeling a lot tighter and his manhood was reaching to Shirone`s treasured flower. Flustered Nekoshou rubbed herself against it and moaned as she felt like a little lightning went coursing through her. She spoke in ragged voice.

"Shirone…" She said to Alex. "I`m Shirone… Your Shirone. Yours and only yours!" She said passionately. "Please, Alex, I love you! I wish to be yours!"

"Shirone…" Alex saw her pleading eyes wishing for love and answered feelings, but Alex also saw Kuroka and he looked at her. "I…"

"Alex, Shirone and I have reached a certain agreement." Kuroka spoke, leaning closer to him and looking directly in his eyes. "We both are imprinted by you, we long and desire only for you to love us and we can`t accept other Nekomatas putting their paws at you, along with Rias. I love you more than air I breathe, but I also care for my Shirone and I know how one-side love can be painful for our species. We Nekomatas are wild and aggressive species, but we are also very passionate and sensitive. For us, to be imprinted is everything and to not be able to be loved back is the worst torture. I wish not put my dear Shirone through it, so I`ve decided that I will not hold her back with you, my love." Kuroka caringly petted his cheek. "Alex, I know that it sounds very strange, but I ask of you to make us yours. Please, we wish to be your wives."

Alex`s eyes widen as he understood the meaning behind Kuroka`s words. She asked of him to make love not just with her, but also with Shirone. Both of them were looking with loving and pleading gazes. Alex felt the tremble in Kuroka`s heart and how unsettled was Shirone, eyes tearing at the anticipation. They were deeply in love with him and wished to forever be with him. Kuroka already told Alex about Nekomatas` customs and how they were choosing their husbands. And now was just their most sacred and divine ceremony- Nekomata Wedding, one in which lovers embrace each other and pledge themselves not through words, but through passion and love they show each other, giving in their desires and expressing their emotions and love through their lovemaking session. Shirone and Kuroka wished Alex to be their husband and they wished to be his wives. Alex honestly felt conflicted about it for a moment, as he did love Kuroka and wished her to be with her, but with Shirone he wasn`t as long, but he had to admit that he felt passion and wasn`t lying that she allured him, even when she was still in her smaller form, but now… Just one look in their longing and loving eyes and Alex knew what answer to give both of them. And Hell be damned he was sincere in his feelings right, as he did understood what he felt to both of them.

"Kuroka, Shirone… You two are true goddesses and you only deserve the best." It sounded to them that Alex was rejecting them, but he then placed his hands on their cheeks. "I`ve done some serious mistakes in the past, but… right now I know that I do want you both in my life. And I`ll be a fucking last idiot to let you go." That last sentence sealed the deal and both expressed utmost happiness and tears of joy appeared on both Nekomatas` eyes.

"Alex…" Kuroka pulled his face to his and passionately kissed him, letting go only a minute after. "I`m so happy… I feel so happy… I love you."

"Kuroka, I love you too." Alex placed a kiss on her lips again and then looked at tear up Shirone. "Hey, don`t cry, Shirone." Alex leaned closer to her and kissed her with passion and love, Shirone recuperating those feelings.

"Senpai…" Shirone pulled away, looking the happiest. "I love you." Shirone moved a little more and was now hugging him lovingly.

"I love you too." Alex admitted too. "I know I sound like a pig, but I doubt that you want to end it with just kisses."

"Nya, we wouldn`t come if were interested in just that." Kuroka leaned against his back, her breasts pressed against his back. "Like I said, Shirone and I made an agreement. And I`m willing to give up my right of being your first to Shirone." Kuroka confessed, kissing his neck and touching him erotically. "She was very persistent and wished not to give you away, so I backed down. I ask of you to be very gentle with her, for Shirone is a very sensitive and young little kitty."

Alex looked at Shirone for conformation if she was alright with it. Never would he take a girl if she wasn`t ready and now was no exception. Shirone looked up at him and nodded, silently saying that she was agreeing with it. Alex caressed her cheek and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, which she began to recuperate with feeling and passion. Kuroka decided not be in their way moved away, indulging herself with mere watching. She knew that she would get her share of love from Alex and she was willing to wait just a little longer. Despite the fact that her entire body was on fire and she was nearly in her heat, but she was simply observing. For now…

Alex and Shirone kissed for a good time and Alex only pulled away when he needed to breath, looking in hazel loving eyes of Nekomata. Shirone was no longer the little kitten, but a true beautiful cat, and such beauty demanded love. Lucifer moved to Shirone and began to kiss her neck, making young Nekoshou tremble in his embrace. Shirone was panting and breathing raggedly, feeling the pleasure from being so close with her new husband, from his lips on her skin, from the feeling of his strong and caring hands wandering on her body and exploring her developed body. She felt very hot and the heat was almost killing her, so she quickly removed her kimono, exposing her body for Alexander to look upon and explore. Alex pulled away from her and took a moment to observe her and he couldn`t help, but feel even more excited than before, as Shirone`s body was so developed and beautiful, similar to Kuroka`s but younger and still developing, but even now he saw that her body was on par with Rias` and surpassed her in softness of touch and feeling of warmth. Alex looked at flustered Shirone and spoke caringly her.

"Shirone, you are so beautiful…" Alex pulled happy Shirone in another kiss, gently shifting and changing their position.

In the next instant, Shirone was lying on the bed and melting away in Alex`s kisses on her lips and face. He was literally kissing away her tears and previous sorrows, leaving only happiness behind. Lucifer wasn`t satisfied with simply her face, as he moved lower in her body, planting kisses on Shirone`s body along the way, getting Nekoshou to moan and pant raggedly. It wasn`t long until Alex reached to Shirone`s soft bosoms and he decided to pay extra attention to them, placing his left hand on Shirone`s right breast, caringly and lightly massaging it and making Nekoshou moan more passionately. Alex moved to Shirone`s hard nipple and planted a kiss on it, causing the young Nekomata to purr and moan louder, making Alex go even further, beginning to suck and lick Shirone`s beautify cherries, changing from one to another, massaging them and not leaving them without attention. For a very good time, Shirone believed that there were no more pleasures to be found in this prelude, until she shrieked from surprise and pleasure as Alex closed on her lower part. She now was feeling Alex`s mouth kissing and pleasantly licking her womanhood, hands caressing her body and making pleasure more intense. Alex`s tongue was getting inside of her and explored her sacred parts, casing Shirone to scream out loud.

Shirone was feeling like on cloud nine, not holding back on her moans and giving in to the pleasure. The heat and warmth of Alex`s passion was so strong that Shirone didn`t even braced herself when a tidal wave of pleasure went through her entire body, her thighs were wet and blanket was getting soaked even further as Shirone released her juices as she screamed in pleasure and her body was feeling the passionate warmth and excitement. Alexander noticed how Shirone tensed up and only intensified his ministrations, causing Shirone`s release to be more powerful and intense, as Nekoshou screamed his name and arched her back, feeling her body being hit by a lightning. Shirone`s orgasm continued for a minute and once it died down, she dropped on the bed, panting and Alex moved to her, kissing her caringly and with love. Shirone looked with her hazel eyes at her lover and spoke.

"Alex… I`m yours… Make me yours…" She was breathing raggedly.

Alex knew what she meant and he himself couldn`t hold himself in control any longer. He was kissing Shirone and in the motion he removed the only piece of fabric on him. In the next second, Shirone felt how something was poking her in her womanhood and took a look down, he eyes widening at what she saw, but not out of disgust, but out of amazement and excitement, as she laid eyes on Alex`s manhood. She hasn`t seen on before, but even she knew that his was most probably bigger than the most. Alex looked Shirone in the eyes.

"Shirone…"

"Take me… Please…"

Alex didn`t need to ask twice. Slowly, he moved towards his lover and in the next second he could feel Shirone`s flower`s heat and warmth, her entire body tensed up, her eyes half lid. Lucifer was feeling like he was in heaven, but he moved carefully and soon reached her hymen, Shirone reacting to that with a gasp, but she nodded to him to continue. Alex nodded and pulled away from her a little and then moved once again in her, claiming Shirone`s virginity and fully engulfing himself in her. Shirone shrieked and tensed up to the maximum, already tight she was completely in command of her lover. Tears were on her face and Alex saw that she was in pain, so he moved to her and began to plant kisses on her face and passionately kiss her in the lips, letting the pain die away allowing Shirone to adjust to him inside of her. After a minute of soft kisses, Alexander began to move in her, Shirone easing up and letting him to do so, feeling no pain, but pure and utter joy and bliss in what she was doing. Alex and she were making love, she was embracing him and he was fulfilling her. Never in her life had she felt such a joy and happiness. Soon, their slow and careful movements became more passionate and fast paced, Alex moving more aggressively and Shirone locking him with her legs behind him, intensifying their combined pleasure, Alex and Shirone moaning together. They were going at it for another several minutes until both felt that the wave of ultimate pleasure was coming to them both and their moves became more and more fast and aggressive, Shirone pulling her lover closer to her and passionately kissing him, Alex recuperating, not stopping for a second and soon he felt the results of their lovemaking. As Shirone felt her end, she locked her legs around him and made him go all inside of him, causing her to scream out his name as her new orgasm was washing through her body and tightening her wall around Alex. Lucifer couldn`t take it and his release came as well, with a growl he released his seed inside the passionate Nekomata, sending his semen inside her womb and fulfilling her completely. Shirone felt how the hot liquid was pouring inside of her and accepted it with a bliss, staying with Alex like that for a few more moments and kissing, until her body gave up and she released her lover from her lock and allowed him to lie down next to her. Shirone was breathing raggedly and was out of her breath, but she had never felt so well and so complete, closing her eyes and resting from her first lovemaking.

Alex lied next to Shirone, catching his breath and regaining his stamina. He never had imagined that it would feel like this and was pleasantly surprised. His orgasm was powerful and knocked him out a little, but his manhood soon began to tense more as he felt pleasant embrace on him. Alex opened his eyes and saw the ever beautiful black goddess herself, moving like a panther to him and soon reaching his lips, placing a kiss full of love and passion. Alex had never felt as much passion and feeling from Kuroka before and couldn`t just be idle, so he returned it, feeling that she was absolutely naked already and the heat from her sacred part was even greater then fires itself. After a long and passionate kiss, Kuroka pulled out and looked at him with loving gaze.

"My love…" Kuroka lovingly said, moving it his lips. "Let me relief you…Rest and enjoy…" And with that, Kuroka began her movements on Alexander`s skin.

She started with his lips, passionately and sensitively kissing him, recuperating the kiss, slowly and pleasantly moving down, just like Alex did with Shirone, only Kuroka was moving even more slowly and was concentrating on his skin more than Alex did on Shirone. Each of her movements was a true testament to his endurance, but each and every her ministration was like a bliss and Kuroka was giving Alex a full treatment, as she was slowly and progressively moving lower and lower, kissing and licking Alexander`s developed and strong body. Alex thought that he could handle her, but then he felt a strong jolt through his entire body as Kuroka reached her real goal and was now carefully and slowly exploring it. Kuroka was gentle, as she didn`t go all out in a moment as she reached her target. No, she was going to make Alex enjoy all the way. He lips and tongue were pleasing to Alexander`s manhood, planting kisses and saliva along the shaft and making him feel utter bliss. Kuroka herself was enjoying the session and was fondling her own breasts as well, her vulva dripping wet and the smell of her arousement was all out, just like with her little sister, whose liquids she was tasting and cleaning away. Once Kuroka felt that she had enough, she decided to take it to a whole new level and her mouth moved closer to the tip and in one motion, Kuroka took in Alexander`s manhood, causing him to grip the blankets and his teeth. Kuroka`s mouth was moving slowly and pleasingly, her tongue swirling around and exploring him to no end. Alexander`s endurance and strength was put to limit with Kuroka`s masterful moves. She was going to make Alex feel the heaven and for all the time she waited for him she would get a feel of him herself soon, but now she was pleasing him in different way. Her head was moving slowly at first, but soon her movements became intense and aggressive, like a passionate dance, with tongue swirling like a real hurricane. It didn`t take long for Kuroka to get what she truly wanted as Alex resisted to his breaking point, but soon he was forced to feel the hold of pleasure taking over his body and releasing another portion of his thick semen, only this time it went straight to Kuroka`s mouth. Black Nekoshou was taking it all in, not pulling back or feeling any discomfort, closing her eyes and taking in her lover`s essence. She waited until Alex`s body eased up and she pulled away, having taken all of his essence and not regretting it in the slightest. It was just as she imagined, even better, if that was possible. She saw that Alex`s manhood died down a little, but she knew how to rejuvenate him. With a caring palm, she send a positive energy from her Senjutsu into Alex`s body, restoring his endurance and giving him more than enough power to keep up with her. It was also restoring the stole time of his life, as Kuroka wished for Alex to be hers for as long as possible.

Alex felt the positive affect of Senjutsu on himself and saw Kuroka leaning towards him and kissing him passionately. Lucifer answered to her passion with his own and put his feelings into it, both moaning in each other. Kuroka pulled out and carefully positioned herself above Alex and slowly descended, taking him inside of herself, moaning and almost shrieking out of excitement and pleasure of finally being one with him. She patiently waited long and it was hard for her, but to be able to give herself to him was more than enough of a reward for Kuroka. She took Alex fully in herself, looking down on him and seeing that he wasn`t fixated on her body, but on her eyes and his hands weren`t groping her with no sense, but carefully and steadily stabilizing her, letting her feel more pleasure and less restrain. Even now, he was more focused on making her feel loved and cared. Kuroka simply couldn`t get enough of him, but she would make her lover feel in bliss, as she began to slowly move and use her entire body as channel of her passion. She wasn`t rushing or making it a fast session, Kuroka was moving like a cat, slowly and steadily dancing on her lover, letting him feel more of her and herself allowing to get into upper level of bliss. Her movements were gracious and loving, combined with passion as she was slowly increasing her hip move and after long pleasantry, Kuroka was aggressively dancing on her lover, using his shoulders to steady herself. Both were moaning and panting, unable to separate and not willing to, as they were one. Soon, Kuroka felt how her excitement was beginning to grow to a new level and it was her signal that her limit was close, but she didn`t know about Alex. She learned of that once Alex suddenly pulled Kuroka down to him and kissed her vigorously and passionately, pushing himself all inside of her, causing the Nekomata to give into ultimate pleasure with her lover, as they both released their sacred juices. Their kiss continued for several seconds and after Kuroka felt her body finally calming from the ravaged storm, but fulfilled, she pulled out and looked at her beloved, positioning herself near him, while Shirone was at his other side.

"Alex, I`ve never felt so…" Kuroka simply had no words. "All these years were SO worth it…" She said moaning, getting a kiss from her lover.

"I couldn`t agree more, love." Alex agreed, looking at Shirone who seemed to be ready for a new round. "You two are simply incredible. I won`t let any of you go, I promise." Alex pulled Shirone into a kiss as well, hugging both of his Nekoshou wives.

"We promise to never leave you as well." Kuroka swore. "Shirone and I are willing to let you have many concubines, but only as long as they love you and you love them back."

"And as long as you love Onee-sama and me, Alex." Shirone ended for her sister, resting her head on Alex`s shoulder, just like Kuroka.

"I wouldn`t have it any other way, but there is one thing that I can promise to both of you as well." Alex spoke lovingly. "I shall forever love both of you and never, ever let you feel hurt or lonely. If I`m going to be a loving husband to two Nekoshou goddesses, then I`ll be the damn best one for you."

Both Kuroka and Shirone looked at their husband and kissed him with love in their actions. They were in heaven as they were no longer alone. They had one they wished and desired and he desired them. They gave their hearts to him and he returned their love with his own and passion. Both Nekoshou were in bliss at the moment.

And as young was still young, so was their time and they took it well, spending it with passion and love in each action, until all dropped down together, exhausted and tired, but feeling like in heaven.

* * *

 **Phew… This was one hell of a work… I`ve surpassed my standard 3 times! That`s 15K words! And I`ve even wrote a lemon… Damn me!**

 **So, Koneko`s new look is basically Shirone form, only this one is permanent and without no reservations. I`ll admit that I`m not a loli type and this way the intercourse was manageable for me.**

 **Also, Nephilim Pieces are more powerful than standard Evil Pieces, as they also possess powers of Holy and Demonic sources, not to mention that Alex is pretty strong himself.**

 **Alex`s power increase puts him into the similar category as Sairaorg, for I see him in Ultimate Class, rather than in High-Rank. I mean, that dude is a freaking tank, and I`m not even talking about his Longinus. I haven`t read the novels yet, but I do read DxD Wiki and I know just how powerful is Sairaorg.**

 **As for the Pieces:**

 **Pawns- Raynare and Ravel**

 **Bishop- Kuroka**

 **I`ve already decided on Queen and Knight for certain and many others are also under consideration. Please leave a comment for who would you like me to take in.**

 **Also, it was my very first lemon so I would like to know the opinion on that as well. Should I go on and do those from time to time, or maybe I should let others do it.**

 **Leave a comment, suggestion or question.**

 **Also, there will be 2-3 more chapters before we move into an Excalibur Arc. And a few Extras as well. So please be patient.**

 **Next time: Next morning; Arrival in Zurich; Reunions.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Lucifer`s Estate.**

Alexander was simply lying in the bed, Kuroka and Shirone both on his sides, sleeping while using his shoulder as their pillows. All there were naked and only new blanket that Alex put over them was covering their nudity and not exposing their private parts. Not that they were fazed by the fact that they were naked in their bed, on the contrary, they were filling blissful tiredness. The last night, Alex took both Kuroka and Shirone as his wives through the Nekomata`s sacred marriage, effectively making both of them his life partners. This was a deal he couldn`t get out now, and honestly, Alex couldn`t be any happier. Both Nekoshou girls were in love with him and Alex loved them both with all his heart and he`ll be damn sure to keep them happy and safe, or what kind of a husband he would be.

They`ve celebrated their union by given themselves to passion and love, releasing all their desires for one another throughout the entire night. Kuroka and Shirone were taking turns with their lover and husband, giving little time to rest and recuperate, but they were also boosting him with Senjutsu, knowing that Necromancy took a lot of his physical endurance and this night both girls were not only giving themselves to Alex, but also replenishing his wasted energy, through usage of Nekomata`s more intimate techniques. Shirone, after being taken by her lover, was a shy at first, but soon she became passionate and very eager for more, as she was taking charge in their love sessions, trying out more and more until dropping down without strength. Kuroka, who waited this night for many years, was anxious, but she knew not to be rushing, but slow, patient and sensitive, letting Alex experience all of her in slow and joyful motion, while also feeling the bliss from their sessions, but she also was exhausted from their night and was now sleeping just like her sister.

Alex looked at both Nekoshou and then at the time. It was 10.37 am, meaning that he and Shirone overslept the school, for the first time in his life and would have to explain himself later to Sona and Rias. Ah well, they could afford a little school break for once and consequences be damned. He made love with two most beautiful goddesses, so getting an earring from Sona was meaningless in compere. As for his girls, he did ask Grayfia to take care of them if he wasn`t available and she was the most reliable person he knew. Plus, she did like both Illya and Sakura dearly. While he and Shirone had a scheduled meeting in ORC building, there was still 4 hours until that time, so they could spend it here, just resting and being together.

Alex sighed lightly as he recognized his situation and he pretty much didn`t pay much thought to that. However, he suddenly felt how on his left shoulder Shirone was moving and then she finally opened her eyes, snapping them wide, apparently remembering that she was going to be late. She looked with a worried expression on her lover.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Alex greeted her, Shirone beginning to move, but Alex didn`t let her as he caringly hugged her. "Hey, hold it. We are both already too late for school."

"B-but…" Shirone was about to reply, but Alex merely placed his hand on a special spot behind Shirone`s ear and began to rub it slowly and caringly.

Shirone`s tense and worry were immediately replaced with purr and softness, as she returned to Alex`s embrace and hugged him lovingly, pressing her developed body against his. Alex kissed her lightly in her lips to calm her down.

"Are we calm now?" Alex received a purr as an answer to that one. "That`s good. I can`t have my wife all worked up like that just because she and I oversleep."

"Rias is going to be mad." Shirone stated.

"For us being late or for the fact that you were my first?" Alex asked her.

"For being your first." Shirone picked. "But I don`t care if she is going to be mad. I`m where I feel alive." Shirone stated.

"I`m glad to hear that." Alex smiled. "And, just for the future, if Rias tries to do something to you, don`t hesitate and tell me about it. I know you can hold your own, Shirone, but I won`t let anyone, not even your own Master hurt you."

Shirone was about to reply, but instead she simply decided to move a bit closer and close her eyes with a blissful smile, feeling safe and happy in embrace of the one she chose as her mate and husband.

"Now, as far as I can guess, you don`t have any other clothes that can fit your new size, aside from that kimono, right?" Shirone nodded to that, sighing. "That`s okay. I think a little shopping trip wouldn`t be out of the order. After all, I do have enough money to afford a new wardrobe for my beloved."

At that very moment, Kuroka yawned and opened up lazily her eyes and looked at her husband and sister.

"Nya~, good morning, nya~." Kuroka moved to Alex and kissed him. "Are you two plotting behind my back, nya~? Shirone, not a day married and already wants to steal him all to yourself, nya?" Kuroka teased her little sister, getting her to blush.

"No need to embarrass her, Kuroka." Alex scolded his Bishop lightly and with no ill. "Besides, you both are my wives and naturally you both want extra attention, but I can`t bring myself to love one of you more than the other."

"Nya, so we both get equal rights on you, nya?" Shirone asked him. "And… We can do what we did whenever we want to?" Shirone asked embarrassed, while Kuroka was smirking.

"Of course." Alex assured them. "But only when you are feeling up for it. As much as you intoxicated me, I won`t take an advantage of our bond nor will I exploit you just for that. I`m not some kind of beast and just having you with me is already the greatest joy I can have."

"Nya, I personally wouldn`t mind you being a little wild in bed, love, nya~." Kuroka remarked, sighing contently. "But in all honesty, I`ve never felt so safe and alive in my whole life. I never even imagined that being married would feel like it."

"Nya, I feel the same way." Shirone agreed.

"Then get used to the feeling, `cause I`m not letting either of you to stray away." Alex placed caring kiss on both their lips. "Heh, come to think about it, I`ve got to tell about my new status to my old man. I`m getting a feeling that he`ll be blown away with this fact."

"Nya, haven`t you told us that your father is dead, nya?" Shirone asked curious. "Or did you lie about your past, nya?"

"Sorry about it, Shirone." Alex petted her head affectionately. "My connections with Fallen Angels and Grigori in particular run quite a bit deeper then I originally informed you all about, but it was done for a very good and important reason, because if my real background was revealed, I could kiss any slightest shadow of decent and normal life I was clinging to goodbye."

"Nya, darling, don`t be like that." Kuroka rubbed against him. "I promise, we may not be the ones that you would consider the most normal once, but we`ll do our best to keep you happy. Because if our Master is happy, so are his kitties, nya~."

"Alex, who is your father?" Shirone asked straight forwardly and Alex simply sighed.

"Ah, what the heck…" Alex decided to comply. "My dad is Azazel, the big boss behind the Grigori. There, now, if there is any questions as to…"

"None." Shirone simply said and snuggled up closer.

Alex seriously didn`t expect this kind of reaction. Usually, he would be bombarded with at least a dozen of questions, but now… Kuroka already knew about his full lineage and was fine with it, but even with Shirone`s usual stoic nature, this was…

"You know, you are the first person to respond so… unenthusiastically to what I just said." Alex noted.

"Azazel is your dad, it`s cool." Shirone said. "But Alex is Alex, that`s all I need to know and that`s my husband. Lineage doesn`t make a person."

"Nya, we both love you for who you really are. Honestly, Nekoshous rarely give a damn about their partner`s parents once they imprinted with someone." Kuroka confessed. "So don`t let this bother you, love."

Alex was surprised for a moment there again at how easily they simply dissed it off. In full honestly, the question of his lineage was always the one to cause some serious issues with him and his life. In Grigori and with hero descendants, he was always calm and normal as he was treated normally and like a person, instead of a an heir of Governor General. Outside, there were always complications and difficulties along the line, not to mention that Azazel had quite a few powerful enemies who would love to get at him. This was the major reason as to why Alex never revealed his secret identity, to prevent himself from being used as a bait or means to get to his father. So, having both Kuroka and Shirone react like that… felt very good. He didn`t wanted to be appreciated or loved just because of his lineage. No, he wanted the feelings to be honest and earnest, based and founded upon his persona. And these two lovely ladies loved him just because he was himself.

And by God (and, surprisingly, no response from the system) did it felt great. Alex hugged them both tighter and said.

"I`m one lucky Nephilim to have you both." Alex looked at both of their loving gazes. "Now, what do you say we get some breakfast and after that go a little shopping? I feel like spending some of my earned money just for you and myself."

And what girl could resist such offer? Plus, Alex though that having a little change in style wouldn`t do any bad for him too.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club. 5 hours later.**

Rias` finger was hitting the table, signaling her annoyance and anger over the situation that was currently at her hands. She wasn`t in any trouble or whatsoever, as she was careful and knew her limits, most of the times. What was setting her off right now was the fact that at a scheduled meeting of her Occult Research Club weren`t present several members, namely Alexander and Koneko, her Rook and former Pawn, now future husband. While he may`ve now been an independent player, he was still a member of her club, her fiancée and Rias had more rights on him than anyone else, so he had to comply to her own commands over everyone else`s, including Sona, the Student Council President and Alex`s former trainer, who was also here, sitting and sipping Akeno`s tea as if she was expecting someone, probably Alex like everyone else here. Koneko was also late, for whatever damned reason she might be. Rias didn`t like the fact that her Rook was on such good terms with Alex and was now fully embracing her Nekomata side, along with reconnecting with Kuroka, especially considering just how much effort Rias put into earning her trust and love.

Overall, things weren`t overall as Rias wanted. Her once impregnable Peerage and unwavering loyalty of her Servants was now in question. First of all, Akeno has been a lot colder with Rias and showing her discontent with how Rias was doing things lately, especially with Alex and how she ignored a powerful threat in the city. The rift between the two was also furthered by the clear sign of Alexander being very close to Akeno, as she was most certainly deeply in love with him and wasn`t going to hand him over to Rias without a fight. Issei`s sudden transformation into a Dragon and his new found powers have also thrown Heiress out of the loop, as she wasn`t ready for such turn of events. Her Pawn`s attitude and character has drastically changed, as Issei became more mature and hardened, completely devoid of lewd thoughts which were his main drive before, along with getting a whole new aggressiveness and fearlessness. Issei surely was now a Dragon and he was going to get stronger, but it also was clear that he wanted to be strong not for Rias, but for himself and to protect those that were close to him. Gremory has lost in Issei`s perversion a very good tool to inspire him and manipulate as well, as he was now moved by newfound drive of a Dragon. Plus, there was also the fact that Rias has noticed that Issei has gotten more affectionate with Asia, who most certainly enjoyed being in the center of attention instead of Rias, who has grown used to it and it was frustrating. As for Koneko, or Shirone, as she now preferred, she made things very clear between them, saying that she and Kuroka are now family and that she wasn't going to let Rias get Alex, no matter what. It surprised Rias that her little Rook was now so aggressive and passionate about the boys, but the fact that she also completely changed her looks was also an alarming signal. Koneko has gone from being a little kitten to a full grown beauty, rivaling her and Akeno without even an effort, and she knew about it.

Rias` relations with Sona and her sister have also deteriorated quite significantly and Sona has expressed a positive opinion about Rias` removal as a Governor and the decision was still to be made about the new Governor of this area. The favorites for this position were, of course, Sona and Alexander. Sona was a favorite because of her well organized policy and her effectiveness in Academy, as she was very well capable of organizing almost everything and managing the things. Alexander was also favored among Devils now because of how well he organized the defense and counter attack against Gilgamesh, showing the qualities of a good leader and possible Governor, capable of dealing with crisis at hands in an instant. He has also showcased to others that he prioritizes the safety of the city first, seeing as the protection of this town aligns with Devil`s interests directly, as it is their territory. Just yesterday he stated that because of the poor defensive and warning conditions of this town they were forced to deal first with rouge Fallen Angels and now Gilgamesh with Zouken Himejima. Serafall, surprisingly, agreed with him completely, despite her childhood persona, while Sirzechs grudgingly had to admit it as well. So, needless to say Rias` position wasn`t as steady and powerful as before.

Rias` finger was continuing hitting the table and Raynare, honorary member of ORC and Alexander`s Pawn, decided to address that.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Ray snapped. "Seriously, it`s annoying as hell."

"I`m sorry, but I don`t recall asking of your opinion." Rias returned the snap. "Not that you are in a position to tell me what to do, anyway. Although, you could be of some minor use and tell me where the hell is your Master? We`ve been waiting for him for quite a while and that`s not to mention that he didn`t even come to school today. Care to elaborate on why he didn`t?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Kiba backed up Rias. "Alexander has proven so far to be more of a causer of trouble then solver."

Raynare sighed, looking at both of them, but more she was fixated on Kiba, whose animosity towards Alex has grown quite a bit ever since their little spar. It was obvious that Kiba was obsessed with Holy Swords, hence why he attacked Arturia and dragged everyone else into a fray. And then Alex showed up and beat the living hell out of Kiba, which, normally would calm the boys down, but Kiba only showed nothing more but hatred now towards Alexander and Arturia, all because they were affiliated with Holy Weapons. Overall, in Ray`s book, Kiba was already an asshole.

She scoffed at Kiba`s comment and glared at him.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Ray warned him. "You are either blind or stupid, because you don`t seem to realize the fact that Alex has been putting himself in the line of fire more than anyone here, be it in Rating Game, or with Gilgamesh. And not only that, he is been nothing but a constant help to most of us here. Want some proof? Alex sacrificed half of his entire life span to REVIVE Akeno and Sona here! And that`s not to mention that he saved the whole town here! And what did your bitch Master do? She said that it was all done in the name of her and her family! So stop giving Alex shit and cut him some slack for God`s sake!"

"How passionate of a Fallen Angel slave…" Ravel noted on the side lines, then getting slapped in the back of her head. "Hey! What was that for?!" Ravel glared at Issei, who was glaring back.

"That`s what you get for insulting one of my friends, Yakitori." Issei scoffed and turned to Rias. "But seriously, Rias, why are you so worked up because of that? Alex has been through hell ever since he practically got here and just 2 days ago he gave up a very good portion of his life. I don`t know what it does to people, but I think it would leave him, at least, drained like hell. Seriously, just yesterday he looked like he was about to collapse after turning Ray and others into Nephilims. Ray, you saw it yourself, didn`t you?"

Ray nodded to that one, as she completely agreed with Issei. Right after the ceremony, Alexander almost fell onto the ground, but he was quickly picked up by Raynare and Kuroka. The side effects of Necromancy did a number on him and his body still haven`t recovered fully, as his stamina was reduced and he was panting after that. Good think that Kuroka used her Senjutsu on him and it did a whole lot on him, restoring his health considerably. Still, even with Kuroka`s healing him, he could still use some rest and rejuvenation, or otherwise it could play a very bad joke with him next time they encounter an enemy, which, considering their overall luck, will happen soon enough.

At that moment, Sona, who was sipping tea all this time, decided to intervene.

"As a Student Council President, I personally prefer to have all students attending." Sona remarked, putting tea cup on the table. "However, Alexander`s health did sustain a considerable damage and he has been working over limit for all this time. Under these circumstances, I believe he can be pardoned for his absence, especially considering the fact that he also has 2 daughters to take care."

"Since when did you become so lenient towards bending the rules of the school to the favor of your crushes, Sona?" Rias critically looked at her. "Are you trying to get in favor of Alex? Because that won`t work, whilst I`m his…"

"Will you shut the hell up, Gremory?" A white circle appeared and a familiar pair of Shirone and Alexander came out of there. "Because this is _already_ annoying as hell and I`ve got absolutely no desire to marry the likes of you."

Rias was about to retort, but then she took a closer look at both of them and was surprised to see what she was seeing before her. Her Rook was wearing a nice looking everyday white dress, which did well complimenting her new figurine and forms. Koneko`s hair was also longer and more softly looking instead of her previous once. Plus, there was some sort of 'air of confidence and freedom' around her, as if she… lost her V-card? As for Alex, instead of black, he was now wearing a nice looking white coat, with gold and black engravings, underneath which was black shirt. And his hair was also different, as all his hair was pulled back, leaving a single strand of white hair in front, plus it was clear that he cut the length as well. If anything, this look was different and it made him look quite a bit more handsome and attractive.

Alex moved to the coach and sit there. Koneko, much to everyone`s shock and amazement, sit very closely of him, wrapping his hand around herself and closing the eyes, purring lightly in the process. Alex smile to happy Nekomata and turned to Rias.

"Besides that, you really need to train. Shirone and I`ve been here for 10 minutes now and you haven`t even noticed us." Alex informed her. "Sona, Raynare and Issei all have known were here from the get go."

"What?! How did you even…"

"I`ve been taking lessons on energy sensing for some time now, so my sense have strengthened quite a bit." Sona chuckled, turning to Alex. "Your Illusions are actually quite good. I only noticed you here from the tiny flow of Holy energy behind me."

"Well, Alex has taught a few things about energy sensing too." Ray stated. "Alex`s energy is fairly unique and I can`t mistake with anyone else.

"I`ve simply smelled them from the start." Issei stated. "And don`t get me wrong, Alex, but how come your scent is now a bit of mixed with Kuroka`s and Koneko`s?"

"Mixed?" Rias questioned turning to the pair, suddenly standing up and coming towards them. "Care to explain you two what in the world does that mean?"

Alex was about to retort, but then Shirone opened her eyes, revealing all her Nekomata features openly and looked threateningly at her Master. Rias was surprised at how enemy like Shirone looked at her now. It was like Rias has stepped into her own territory or did something that she shouldn`t have. After some intense several seconds of silence and starring, Shirone spoke in her firm and strong voice.

"Alex and I have married." Shirone said strongly. "I`m Alex`s wife, just as Kuroka. And my name is Shirone, not Koneko."

Now, that brought out a whole lot of reactions, mostly those of the shock. Sona and Akeno were agape at what just they heard, Raynare, who was shamelessly listening to the whole marriage ceremony, was simply amused and enjoying the reactions of the others. Ravel was looking like she saw something utterly disgusting. Asia had her hands at her mouth, looking shocked. Kiba simply raised one brow up, while Issei simply glanced at his kouhai. He was the first to speak up.

"Shirone." Issei spoke, drawing the attention of tensed cat. "My congratulations to you and your sister. You look actually pretty good with him." Shirone looked surprised, but nodded to that one, turning back to see glaring, furious and energy spreading Rias.

"Koneko…" She growled through her teeth, energy flaring outside her body. "Just what in the hell did you and your sister do?!"

"I`ve became Alex`s wife through my people`s traditions." Shirone was now standing her ground, placing herself between Rias and Alex. "I became imprinted with Alex after he reunited me with Kuroka. Yesterday, she and I came to him and revealed our true feelings to him. I told him how I feel and asked him to take me as his lover and wife."

Rias` anger was boiling even more, as her fury was growing and soon was about to exceed the parameters of safety, as her Power of Destruction began to radiate even more from her, grimace of fury and anger now upon her. Alexander was sensing this as well and prepared himself as well, feeling that this could get ugly any minute now. Rias spoke once more, barely containing the last bits of restrains.

"Koneko, are you telling me that you and your sister… have slept with my Alex?!" Rias was demanding an answer. "You are saying that you`ve lie beneath him and spread your legs, alluring him into you?!"

"Alex is not yours." Shirone said with a grip, challenging Rias of sorts. "You have never shown any signs of interest in him, nor have ever been honest and caring towards him. All you ever was to him a Master, the one that holds a leash, which you`ve placed on him through deceit and manipulations. Because of you, he was forced to become your fiancée, not because he wished to, but because you can`t let go of things you have. But," Shirone`s tail was swinging around vigorously. "You don`t hold his heart and I have decided to express what was in mine. I`ve expressed all my love and affection to him, how being loved was killing me and how just being around him breathe new life into me. And yesterday, when sun set and moon was out, I and Kuroka came to him and proclaimed our desire to be his wives. When I came there, when I gave him my first kiss, I was afraid, I feared like never in my life. I knew how close my sister was and how others were close to him, so I was afraid of being thrown away, being rejected and being forced to never experience love, as imprinted Nekoshou love only one and rejection leaves them empty of life and desire to live. However, despite all of my fears, he accepted me and answered to my feelings with love and passion. My heart has never felt so alive. And when we bedded, I felt the full extent of his love and passion. Yes, we had sex and I was his first, President, and I regret nothing of what happened yesterday. Because now I have a family and a man whom I love and who loves me back. And you will never take that away from me."

Rias listened to it all silently, just as everyone did, grasping and understanding just what Shirone went through and how she felt. She was always the one to hold back her feelings and never reveal what she was thinking or feeling, but it was never clear on what real feelings were here and what her real opinion on the things was. And now, she simply went all out, telling Rias just what was on her soul and mind all this time, holding nothing back and finally expressing her real feelings and emotions, as she wasn`t feeling the need to hold back. In fact, she did what Akeno, Sona and Raynare wished to do all this time and were secretly admiring Shirone for such courage and bravery. They may`ve felt a little upset that Alex`s V-card went to her instead of one of them, but for Shirone to go there and do the deed and not be afraid to tell about… She truly has changed and this change was most certainly for the better. Rias, however, finally lost it…

"Koneko…" She opened up her right palm. "It would seem that I was wrong about you. I thought that you were only a small frightened kitten, when I first saw you and took you in my Peerage. And I saw you as such from the start and up until now. But now… I see that I made a mistake when I brought you in my house, you DAMNED FELINE WHORE!"

And with that, the absolutely chaotic and uncontrollable surge of energy went through Rias` right palm, which was now directed to Shirone`s surprised and shocked face. Rias was about to do something that was going to be a huge mistake and nobody was ready for this. Nobody… Accept for a Lucifer. Alexander shot upwards, moved Shirone out of the way and caught her right palm in his, blocking the uncontrollable surge by his hand, accepting the entire power in his own palm. Alex`s face was one of anger and fury, scaring Rias. She relinquished her spell and was now staring in her future husband`s raging eyes. Alex spoke with cold fury, directed at Rias.

"Never. Ever. Do that again to anyone." Alex threatened her. "I`ve endured through all of your damned manipulation and control, trying my best not to snap and do something irrational. But, now I`ve had it. I`ve had it with your entire damned attitude, with all your spoiled antics and your father and brother allowance to do as you saw fit. From now on, I will do as I see fit and I don`t care if it upsets your big bad brother or father, because I`ve lived far too long without free will and inability to build my own fate. But not any longer, from here on now I will live my own life, free from your whole damned family and their leash. And mark my words, Gremory: if you or anyone of your family will even try to confide me, if someone of your house tries to hurt my family or my friends, I won`t stand idle and I`ll pay you back a thousand fold."

"Do you even think what you are saying?" Rias wasn`t backing down. "I`m the sole reason you are still alive. I`ve saved your life from certain death, you owe everything to me. And whatever I wish, what I desire I always get, and you are just what I want and I will never allow some low…"

And that was the last straw that broke the back of the camel. Instead of listening to Rias` hissy fit and all the insults about those that were close to his heart. No, he shall never allow it to happen. And this crimson witch wasn`t allowed to do so either. In one swift and powerful motion, Alexander Lucifer… slapped Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory and little sister to Sirzechs Lucifer. The strength of the hit was enough to send Rias down onto the floor, falling before everyone in soundly notion. She was absolutely and utterly shocked, as she… has never even thought that someone would ever lay a finger on her. She put her palm to her cheek and rubbed it, feeling intense pain and how her lower lip was now in blood.

Alex looked down at her and spoke once more.

"This damned arrangement you and your damned brother have set, I will break it." Alex swore. "You`ve broken your through a Rating Game, so shall I. I will find those that will follow me out of their own free will and when the day comes when my comrades are ready and our weapons are sharpened…"

"…Then I shall annihilate you from existence, Rias Gremory."

* * *

 **And so, the seeds are planted.**

 **Peerage:**

 **Bishop- Kuroka**

 **Pawns- Raynare and Ravel.**

 **I take all suggestions on Peerage into consideration and I welcome all of you to give me your variants.**

 **Also, I place a special poll on what Familiar is best suited for Alexander. Your suggestions will the once to determine the winner. There are a few restrictions on this end: no Tiamat (this is already a cliché and Alex doesn`t pair up with Tiamat, plus it was used way too much), nothing too grand of a Super Devils or Satan level, Alex should be able to handle this familiar. And I also ask of you to give me a basic description of the abilities, characteristics of the creature. One that you choose I`ll take into the highest category of consideration.**

 **Next time: Arrival in Zurich; Father and Son; Long-awaited discussion.**

 **After next time: Friends and allies in Grigori; Comrades old and new; Sona opens her heart (possibly a lemon)**

 **See ya!**


	22. Extra 5

**This Extra is set during the last part of Chapter 15.**

 **Main Question: What Rizevim Livan Lucifer is up to these days and what connection he has with black swordsman?**

 **Rizevim`s Personal Estate.**

Mature Super Devil turned a new page on his book, reading a new interesting novel he just found and he simply got immersed into it from the mere moment he got his hands on it. Rizevim was many things: Super Devil, son of Lucifer and Lilith, older brother to Euclid, Grayfia and Lucia, father to Lucian and grandfather to Vali, current holder of Divine Dividing. Along with those things, he was also a very dangerous person, wanted for being firstborn son of Lucifer and inheritor of his Power of Annihilation, along with the fact that his mere existence put a significant dent in Sirzechs` political rights and power as a Satan. However, unlike Shalba Beelzebub and other grandkids of original Satans, Rizevim didn`t see much of a point in returning power to the House of Lucifer. Not at the moment, anyway, but that didn`t mean that he wasn`t aware about what was going on in the outside world and how things were in Devils` society.

And things most certainly were very interesting, as the most recent unofficial Rating Game has revealed some very, very interesting things. Things, which Rizevim Livan Lucifer found to be… infuriating and angering. All these years, he had believed that his dear little sister Lucia Lucifer, daughter of his father Lucifer and his adoptive mother Alexandra Lucifuge, had died when she was protecting both of her parents against the rebels and has given him and others time to escape. That was one of the few episodes of his life that he wish he could change, as he would`ve been more than glad to fight alongside his little sister and save her, if given the chance. But, unfortunately, said chance was gone, and so was Lucia as he believed. Rizevim and Euclid mourned her death, Rizevim truly was almost killed by her death, as she was the closest and most dear person to him.

Kind, timid, strong willed and compassionate, Lucia was many things, but what always set her apart from all the rest was her understanding of others and ability to comfort them when it was needed. By the time she was born, Rizevim was fully rotten to the core by his damned mother Lilith and her beliefs and ambitions. His childhood was one of a constant nightmare and teachings of superiority of evil and Devils over all others, just like his mother had wanted, as she was razing Rizevim as not only a powerful Devil, but also as her ultimate weapon against her own husband, Lucifer, as she believed that Rizevim shall surpass him one day and claim the power all for her. And he was truly headed towards the road of self-destruction and endless darkness, if it wasn`t for Lucia, the single girl that never feared him and understood him, better than anyone else. With simple talks and compassion, she broke through the hold of Lilith and her damned beliefs, basically saving Rizevim from damnation and bringing him closer to his father and family as of whole. His mother didn`t like that one bit and wished to exterminate that girl for turning her son against her, but that time Rizevim stood for his family and sister, driving his crazed witch of a other away. They always stayed close as siblings and her supposed death was a very harsh blow for him.

But, what he never expected to learn was the fact that Sirzechs and his damned comrades have in fact captured his little sister and then _sold_ her to the House of Phenex. Her, daughter of First Devil herself, Lucia Lucifer… sold as a slave to House of Phenex, to be abused and beaten, raped and dishonored by some arrogant bastard that doesn`t even know what the true power means. Such fate was much worse than death and Rizevim honestly wondered how his little sister has endured it. But she did endure it, as she managed to escape into Human`s world and found her love there, in form of Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels, with whom they actually conceived two children, Alexander and Lucina. Rizevim`s network of spies was very well set and he could find the information about anyone in the matter of day or two. And yet, even after all that suffering and getting away from her tormenters, Lucia was found and killed by Raiser Phenex, her former fiancée. This was something that caused Rizevim to almost cry out in anger and fury. Lucifer`s son was ready to personally go and destroy the entire House of Phenex, but… then he saw him.

Lucia`s son, Alexander, his nephew and his father`s grandson. He saw not simply his nephew, but a reincarnation of his father and how his Devil`s powers were unleashed the fullest. Such raw emotion, powerful destruction and unlimited potential, coupled with the naturally inherited powers and his father`s blood… And that was only his Devil`s power. Rizevim knew about Nephilims and just what kind of power one could hold, he was aware of unlimited control over Demonic and Holy power and how one could embody both light and darkness while being the one to build his own way. They were greatly feared and respected, as Lucifer himself was a Nephilim once, when he was still First Son of God and his Right Hand. And his power was so great, that all other mythologies were had to take him into consideration as someone that could destroy them all. He was the one that has brought damnation to pantheons of Babylon, Persia and several other mythologies. And Alexander held just this kind of power, while not yet truly developed, but already… That was the same power that Rizevim, his father and son had used to the fullest and Alex`s potential for using it was almost as vast as infinity itself. But that wasn`t the single reason as to why he would take interest in his nephew. He was Lucia`s son, her blood and flesh and one of the few things left of her in this world. And Rizevim has sworn to protect her legacy even against his own son and mother, who immediately saw him as the ultimate threat to them and their plans.

'Damned idiots, just like the rest of those mongrels from Old Satan Faction.' That was what Rizevim has been thinking of them.

So, in order to preserve his sister`s remaining legacy and prevent some disasters, along with dealing with several problems, Rizevim has decided to play a bit of caretaker role for his nephew. And that was just the reason why he send out a new friend he found not long ago, who himself was very willing to do what Rizevim had in mind, which at the moment was the destruction of House of Phenex and dealing with the threat from Zouken Himejima, who dared to cross his path several times before, but now he did it and Rizevim has decided that it was time to put the old worm-filled bastard down for good. Plus, he wondered how the kid would do.

And speaking of the Devil, rift in the dimension opened up before Rizevim, who was sitting still, and out of there walked the hooded black swordsman. The rift closed up just behind him. Swordsman looked at his benefactor and smirked.

"I`ve been gone for several days, and you still haven`t even moved a muscle?" Swordsman sounded amused. "Is this little IPad so immersive?'

Rizevim looked up from his device at his friend.

"Believe me, now that I`ve fixed up the Wi-Fi here, I`ve been at this thing almost nonstop." Rizevim stated. "Those humans keep surprising me with their new inventions, especially nowadays with their Internet running so fast. I`ve already downloaded a bunch of stuff and even finished up half of Angry Birds. If I ever see that green-haired douche Ajuka, I should thank him for doing me a favor and putting human`s Internet in Underworld."

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer has now become a net surfer and Angry Birds player." Swordsman was laughing. "What will the Devils think once they hear about that?"

"Like I give a damn about their opinion." Rizevim scoffed. "As long as those idiots from Old Geezer Faction don`t bother me, I`m cool with not giving anyone a damn. Same as with Sirzechs and his guys."

"And there we have it." Swordsman sheathed his Caliburn Chaos. "Now, I believe you want to hear my full report on the mission?"

Rizevim immediately became serious and looked up to his partner. He put away his device and offered a seat to his friend, who accepted it, sitting down. Lucifer was the first to speak up.

"Give me the report on Kuoh first." Rizevim commanded. "What exactly went down there?"

"As we`ve suspected from the beginning, Zouken came in contact with Malaya Leviathan and he was the one who provided her with Necroa Scepter. " Swordsman began. "Himejima`s Patriarch managed to kidnap a younger brother of Gilgamesh and force him to serve him. He was the one that got Necroa Scepter for him through his Gate of Babylon. Zouken was also the one that provided Malaya about a location of ancient necropolis beneath the Himejima Shrine and even gave her an almost limitless source of life force. That source turned out to be a 9-year old looking girl with white hair and red eyes, but while disguised as a human, I was able to identify her as a Dragon."

"Any clue as to who that girl really is?" Rizevim asked.

"No, but I was able to sense that she possesses an almost limitless power or absolutely limitless even." Hooded warrior said. "My guess is that she might be connected to Dragon God of Infinity."

"Hm… We`ll look into it. Continue with the report."

"I`ve been maintaining my distance from the whole battle and used my chance to take down Zouken and his little army." Swordsman stated. "Old bastard now is dead, Necroa Scepter was destroyed and Gilgamesh was defeated by Alexander, from I`ve managed to gather. However, that battle and victory came at the cost of Forsaken Regalia, which was seemingly destroyed, along with Chains of Heaven."

"A troublesome event, but I feel like there is more."

"Yes. Alexander`s fullest power awakened." Swordsman stated. "Our predictions were true: he really is a Nephilim, and damn powerful one to boot. When he and others caught up with me in mansion of Zouken, I could feel that his level was practically on par with that of Sairaorg Bael."

"As I`ve expected of Alexander." Rizevim mused. "Anything more on this subject?"

"Yeah, along with Cu Cuhullin, Azazel dispatched Arturia. She saw Caliburn Chaos."

"It was inevitable that someone were to learn that Vatican no longer has it in their possession." Rizevim reasoned. "Now, about Phenexes."

"The House of Phenex has been eradicated." Swordsman stated. "I took care of all of them and made short work of all of them there, including their Peerages. They tried to put up a fight, but that House`s lax demeanor was their ultimate downfall. As per your direction, I`ve spared their youngest daughter and made sure that she ended up in Gremory territory, I`ve also made sure to look like I`m hunting her down. All and all, the mission was almost a success."

"I get a distinct feeling that there was a slip up, wasn`t there?"

"There was." Swordsman admitted. "Location of the vial is still unknown, as that idiot Reynard didn`t know he even sold it. In other words, we are in the dark again."

"I`ve felt that something like that might happen, so I`ve stir up my spies on such subject as well." Rizevim admitted. "For now, all we can do is wait and see how it goes. As for you, continue your observation of Kuoh and pay extra attention to all that is happening there. I`ll assign Morgan to you once she is free."

"Whatever you say, Lucifer." Swordsman chuckled and left the room.

* * *

 **So, I`m going to be doing an OOC Rizevim, but there will be some serious bad guys, I promise. This extra is focused on him and that swordsman and their relations.**

 **The suggestions on Alex`s familiar are still taken and I encourage you to review and suggest your own ideas, as they help me progress as an author.**

 **See ya!**


	23. Chapter 18

**Grigori`s HQ Reception Terminal. Switzerland.**

Lucifer`s white magical circle appeared in the hall before the small group of Grigori officials, led by Baraquel, along with Cuhullin and another member of Grigori`s Task Force. They were waiting for the arriving group from Devils, as per orders from Azazel. Naturally some of them were feeling tense, as this was practically the first official visit from Devils ever since the ceasefire was announced. And this one was even more important, as it was led by Serafall Leviathan, one of 4 Devil Kings and the one that was responsible for the foreign affairs, handing all the diplomatic business and managing the dealings with the world of humans and Heaven as well. A guest of this level had to be met by someone of highest rank, so Baraquel was assigned to lead this reception group.

Alongside with Serafall, were arriving several other notable figures, some of whom were not welcomed as much as the others and were troubling to thought. With current Leviathan were arriving her little sister and future head of House of Sitri, Sona Sitri, who was brought here as a participant of the meeting due to her part in the crisis. Alongside with one heiress was arriving Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer`s little sister and heiress to the House of Gremory, but also the one troubling element and someone that wasn`t welcomed due to certain actions that she and her family have taken. Alongside with them was coming Akeno, Baraquel`s daughter and Rias` Queen. Baraquel personally looked forward to meeting his daughter, as they`ve finally reconciled when Alex have brought her to meet Shuri and thanks to him, Akeno and her family were able to reunite. And now that Shuri was finally out of the rehabilitation center and was now living in their own small and comfortable house, in which Baraquel was looking forward to have a family dinner with his wife and daughter. And the one that practically all of the personal and higher ups were looking forward to see. Alexander Lucifer, son of Lucia Lucifer and the leader of Grigori Azazel, one that was long thought lost and dead, but was found and returned home where he belonged.

Within the high ranks Grigori, everyone knew about Azazel`s wife Lucia Lucifer and who she was, but they didn`t shun here away and accepted as her own. When Baraquel learned about what really happened to her and just through what kind of hell she was forced to endure, he had nothing but pity for her. It didn`t matter to him that she was Lucifer`s youngest daughter, because when he first saw her when he was on a mission alongside with Azazel, he saw not a proud daughter of Lucifer, but a broken and tormented girl who looked like she just went through hell. They took her in despite the fact that they knew of her identity from the beginning and nurtured her back to health. Unfortunately, her powers were completely gone and she could never even perform the magic in her life. Despite that, soon Azazel and Lucia fell in love and married with a son coming along. Alexander was born soon after their marriage, but, due to his mixed origin and blood of the two strongest being in the world, his powers were sealed away for good, but that didn`t even bother his parents as Baraquel saw how they loved him. For Azazel, Alex was actually his first child and, understandably, Azazel had to man up and grow up as a person to take care of his family.

Azazel dearly loved Lucia and his children, treating them as his greatest treasure and he cared for them like they were more than life for him. Baraquel and Shuri saw it clearly, as they were the god-parents for both Alex and Lucina. And they also saw the despair and suffering Azazel went through when he learnt that his wife was murdered and his son seemingly burnt alive in their house. It was a nightmare for everyone, especially for Azazel, who kept searching for his kids and those that hurt him. He eventually did find his little daughter Lucina, but Alexander… Everyone simply let go of the hope to see him again, assuming that he died with Lucia. If it wasn`t for Lucina, Azazel would`ve went rampant on Devils and Angels alongside with them for taking away his family, but with Lucina he had to give his all to her as she lost her big brother and mother. For the next 8 years, wounds have begun to heal slowly, but then Baraquel brought to Azazel rugged, scarred and thin to bones boy with black hair. That was Alex, Azazel`s son and Lucina`s brother, long thought be dead. That brought greatest joy to both of them and many others, as the long lost son was now back with his family.

Over the years, Alexander managed to become a integrate part of Grigori and its members, forming strong bonds with many Fallen Angels and their allies. For all of them, he became an important part of their lives and they treated once broken boy with care and love. So when the news about his assassination by the hand of High-Ranking Devil came in here, many of the Grigori were infuriated and enraged by it, Azazel included as well. Things were escalating when 4 Satans contacted them on the matter with Kuoh`s group of Fallen Angels and brought to them 4 Fallen Angels renegades, 3 of which were punished for their actions and their leader was sent as a servant to the one that captured her. And that someone was none other but Alexander himself, who with the prisoner sent a message to stay calm about him, as he was going to get away from his trouble his own way. That managed to calm down the people and they decided not to do anything. And then came the Rating Game and all the followed consequences, announcing Alexander Lucifer as Rias Gremory`s fiancée. That was a shocker, but they had their own trouble that needed to be settled, such as crisis with Gilgamesh and Necroa Scepter, which Alexander managed to settle as well. That crisis was the reason to bring Alex back to the Grigori and have a meeting with a Satan Leviathan. Plus, Azazel wanted to see his son as all of his powers were finally unleashed and he became a Nephilim, something that couldn`t be overlooked.

Baraquel and his entourage looked as a familiar figure of Alexander Lucifer stepped out of the portal. While his white hair was confusing a little, but everyone could see that it was their friend and brother in arms. Alexander looked up to the group and smiled.

"Well, that`s one welcoming committee." Alex chuckled, stepping forward to Baraquel. "Hey there, Baraquel."

Baraquel smiled to his former pupil and named son, hugging him.

"My boy, I`m so glad to see you." Baraquel said to him. "Everyone here was on their edge with you putting yourself in all those trouble. Azazel was worried about you after that Rating Game and now with Malaya and Zouken."

"Things really were hectic with me recently, but I`m sure you know about it." Alex stepped back and looked at Cuhullin, dressed up in his official battle attire. "Hey, bro. Never thought that you would end up as a welcoming party man." Alex extended his hand to Lancer, who accepted it with a smile.

"Well, I did take part in that whole damned crisis, plus I do look well with the ladies." Cuhullin retorted. "Big man ordered me and some others for our gang to act as bodyguards here for our guests. He doesn't want to cause any sort of trouble."

"Well thought out, but aren`t I gonna need a protecting in here as well? I`m a part of Devil`s group arriving too." Alex pointed out.

"You aren`t considered to be a threat, so there is no reason to put a guard to you." Cuhullin`s partner stepped in and spoke. "After all, a former strategic commander of our Task Force is still considered here as part of our team."

Alex turned to see the speaker and nodded to him. Before him stood a young man with white hair, dressed in his own special battle gear, consisting of the black leather armor and three red pieces on his arms and waste, covering his body. Alex knew well enough this guy to consider his friend and a trusted ally. He and this guy have met here in Grigori when Alex was just assigned as a commander and coordinator for this task force, whilst he was his second in command and main assistant in handling things. While he was no hero descendant, he was strong and fast enough to keep up and his abilities always put him in his own league. Most of his past was covered in shadows, but what was known made him good enough for this team and to be qualified enough to be in the top best fighters in Grigori, as he was the strongest practitioner of Projection in history, who also so happened to have taught Alex about the ways of combat and tactics, along with some Projection as well.

Alex smiled to his friend and extended his hand.

"Archer." Said warrior shaken the hand of his friend. "Long time no see. Hope you are doing well."

"As well as anyone who basically works to protect the world from falling apart." Archer commented. "I`ve heard about how you`ve handled Gilgamesh and Zouken. Well done, now we can stop worrying about that damned Necroa Scepter for good."

"Which reminds me, just what punishment you have judged Gil, I wonder?" Alex asked his friends.

"We`ve taken into the account the fact that his brother was kidnapped and he was forced to work against his will. Your own report and word have soothed up the whole thing as well." Archer explained. "As his punishment, he was fully restricted from the usage of Gate of Babylon and assigned as our reserve fighter under the direct command of Azazel. In other words, Azazel holds the keys on his Babylon and is able to order him around."

"Sounds good enough." Alex admitted.

"Alex, while I don`t mean to be rude, but I`m surprised that you`ve came alone." Baraquel pointed out. "Where are Lady Leviathan and Akeno… I mean the rest of the group." Baraquel let his tongue slip.

"Don`t worry about it, you`ll see her soon enough, old man." Alex assured him, turning to the opening Sitri portal. "There were some complications with Rias, so while Serafall and the rest stayed to fix it up, I`ve decided to go forward and teleported right away. Sorry I couldn`t bring Akeno along, long range teleports are still a little hard for me to pull out."

"Not to worry, just what sort of complications happened there, if you don`t mind me asking?" Baraquel inquired.

Alex simply sighed and spoke up.

"Well, a week ago Rias and I`ve got into a very serious conflict, which resulted in me basically promising to break up this marriage through defeating her in an official Rating Game this year." Alex began to explain. "On that same day, I`ve got a visit from her dear old brother and father, who berated me for treating her like that and reminding me that I`m basically owe her and her family all that I have and I must act accordingly as her fiancée. I believe you can guess how that worked out."

"Heh, it must be not very comfortable to be a fiancée to little sister of current Lucifer." Archer commented. "But in full seriousness, Cuhullin and Arturia told me about your situation and how you got basically manipulated into it, but are seriously going to fight her just to end an engagement?"

"Yeah, I will." Alex confirmed. "But for me to fight her, I need to build up my own personal Peerage, as per rules of Rating Game. Even with me being a Nephilim, I still have to abide to those rules and currently I only have two Pawns in form of Raynare and Ravel Phenex, whom I had to take to let Kuroka become my Bishop without any serious trouble and pardon her of crimes. And even so, I can only really count on Raynare and Kuroka, which isn`t bad, but still not enough for a successful Rating Game."

"So basically, you need to form up your own attack force, just like all the other Devils do, right?" Cuhullin asked him serious and curious at the same time.

"Yep, except members of my Peerage end up not as Devils, but as Nephilims with the abilities of both Devils and Angels, basically making us the mix of two with all the best qualities of the both." Alex explained. "Now I need to find the right people who would accept the offer of becoming Nephilims."

The portal finally ended his stabilization and was now functioning, allowing the group of Devils to come on the other side, led by officially dressed Serafall Leviathan and followed by Sona, Rias and Akeno. Lady Serafall was the first to speak up out of the three.

"Lord Baraquel, I thank you for your patience and this welcoming. I hope that we haven`t caused you any serious trouble." Serafall diplomatically spoke.

"Not at all, Lady Leviathan." Baraquel dismissed. "I was merely catching up with Alexander and no problems were caused. We`ve been informed of a delay due to personal matters."

Rias visibly scoffed at that, while Sona remained silent, but Akeno glanced at her father, who smiled to her. Alex decided to speak up.

"I`ve decided to go ahead and take care of the welcoming." Alex explained to Serafall and others. "We will be escorted to Azazel by Baraquel, Cuhullin and Archer." Alex pointed at the said man. "We`ve got nothing to be worried about, I can assure you."

"Well, isn`t that simply wonderful." Serafall happily exclaimed, turning to the girls behind her. "Ladies, why don`t you introduce yourselves to our escort?"

"Lord Baraquel, I thank you for your welcoming. I`m Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri." Sona introduced herself. "It`s a pleasure to meet you."

"Feeling is mutual, young lady." Baraquel nodded to her, turning with a serious eye to Rias. "Lady Rias, it has been some time."

"Yes it was, Lord Baraquel." Rias responded coldly. "And I personally would like to avoid pointless conversations with the likes of you." Akeno felt insulted by that one.

"Rias, if you still wish to regain the shards of past friendship, be a good girl and don`t insult my father like that." Akeno threatened to her, turning to her father and a bowing to him in greeting. "Hello, father. I hope you and mom doing well."

"Yes, we do, Akeno." Baraquel smiled to her. "Shuri has been released from the rehabilitation center and now she is our new house. She has been anxious to see you again, dear."

"Wait, what`s going on?" Rias asked confused. "I`ve thought that Akeno`s mother was murdered. Why are you talking about her like she is alive?"

"Well, because she is alive and well." Alex said like it was an obvious thing.

"But… But people die when they are killed!" Rias was shocked to hear that.

"I would attest to that one, especially considering that I`m the one who brought her back from death." Alex carefree stated, turning to Baraquel. "Baraquel, I think we should get going. Azazel must be wondering where the hell are we."

"Good idea." Baraquel agreed. "Lady Serafall, Lady Sona, Lady Rias, Akeno, if you would, please follow me to Governor General. He is not too far away and I was ordered to bring you to him once you arrive."

"Very well, lead the way and we`ll follow." Serafall exclaimed and everyone followed behind Alex, Archer, Baraquel and Cuhullin and the guards.

As the group was passing through the hall way, Cuhullin remembered something he wanted to ask Alex before.

"Hey bro, I`ve been meaning to ask you about something." Cuhullin spoke to Alex out loud.

"Sure, what`s up?" Alex asked.

"You`ve said that you are looking for volunteers in your little army to beat your bride`s ass, am I correct?" That brought out an opened growl from Rias, but everyone decided just ignore it.

"In the nutshell, yes." Alex confirmed. "What, do you have some suggestions, Cu Chulainn?"

"Can I join up?" Cuhullin asked his friend, surprising some and Alex as well. "Don`t get it the wrong way, bro. I ain`t looking for the eternal slavery, but I do know that things are always nice and tidy around and that`s not to mention that things are usually pretty interesting around you."

"Not to be rude or ungrateful, bro, but why do you really want to join up with me?" Alex asked seriously his friend. "You don`t owe me or anything, so what give?"

"Heh, you are just as selfless as ever, eh?" Cuhullin chuckled. "Dude, I and Diarmuid freaking owe our lives to you. If it wasn`t for you, we would still be hunted down by Fionn`s descendants and would never have a normal life. I mean, seriously, to swear destroy all descendants and families no matter the time is pretty messed up, but those bitches were hunting down my mom`s family for centuries, but thanks to you and your old man we`ve managed to put an end that. I would be one ungrateful dog if I didn`t pay you back. Plus, no one understands the beauty of the Irish ale just like you and I do, right?" Alex actually laughed at that one, drawing the questioning looks of the girls.

"Alex… You drank Irish ale?!" Sona asked him shocked.

"Well, when I turned 16, Baraquel decided that it was time I got my drinking policy in place, so that there wouldn`t be any future problems." Alex recalled, drawing a faint smile from Baraquel. "Turns out, I can really hold my liquor with practically anything, most probably my mixed heritage`s perks. While I don`t prefer to douse into alcohol, I do have my preferable drinks in each area. For vines, I prefer Caucasian red vines. As for something stronger, I`m more of the whiskey person, but I don`t drink too much. And when it comes down to beers, well, Irish bread ale is my favorite for all times."

"I see, that`s actually sounds reasonable." Sona admitted. "Although, I would recommend you trying out French vines."

"Already tried, didn`t work with me." Alex dismissed. "I`m more fond of Caucasian and Abkhazian vines." Alex noted, turning to Cuhullin. "Well, bro, I`ll consider it, but I don`t want to force anyone into my group."

"Bro, there is a bunch of people here who would be glad to join up with you." Lancer pointed out. "I mean, seriously, the better fighters of our team are already on board with the idea, once they`ve heard that you`ve got your own Peerage set now. Arturia herself was asking out little lady Sitri her about the conditions to join up in your Peerage before our departure."

"She did?" Alex looked curiously at Sona.

"Yes, I had hoped that I would be able to secure myself a very powerful Knight, one that would wipe the floor with Kiba, but…" She sighed in defeat, getting a chuckle from Cuhullin.

"Sorry, little lady, but our Arturia ain`t some simple Knight." Lancer informed her. "She is also known among our little community here as Queen of Knights, all for her great commanding abilities in the field and fighting abilities. Seriously, with her Divine Excalibur, she is nearly unbeatable in a duel or even when she is outnumbered, and that`s not to mention her Balance Breaker. And she is also the top field commander on the missions. The main reason as to why she gave up the command to Alex is because he was the one who taught her how to win battles through wits and mind. In short, if Arturia was fighting seriously back then against your little scrawny Knight, she would`ve dealt with him in no time without using Divine`s full power."

Rias looked shocked to find out that compare to Arturia, against whom Kiba was fighting well, in Rias` eyes, her Knight was so largely outmatched. And then there was a mention of her own Balance Breaker, which meant that Divine Excalibur that she was wielding was her Sacred Gear and it had an even more powerful form. That was most certainly something to consider, but what she didn`t know was the fact that Alex and Cuhullin knew all about Arturia`s Sacred Gear and what her Balance Breaker was capable of. Sona also was surprised to find out that Arturia was this good. If she had the chance to get her in her own Peerage, then Sona was certain to have gained the advantage against Rias and her Peerage, despite much of turmoil going on there. Issei alone was the major trouble with his Boosted Gear and a Balance Breaker that he could sustain for 2 hours straight. And then there was also the fact that all of his parameters have skyrocketed through the roof as he was now a Red Demonic Dragon, whose ferocity and strength in battle was well known even nowadays, as this sub-species was maybe rare to come by, but even Tannin himself was of high opinion about their battle prowess.

"Aside from Arturia, there are few others that wouldn`t mind joining up with you." Cuhullin continued. "Scathach, for instance, was very anxious to your arrival and wanted to ask you all about joining your group, and, I really should`ve mentioned this earlier, it took A LOT of effort to convince her not to go to Kuoh and causing a freaking rampage there. I mean, man, she looked like dead when she found out that you were killed there, but once she learned that Devils resurrected you as one of them, it took Medea and Arturia a whole hour to calm her down, and you know how it often goes…" Cuhullin sent Alex a knowing look and turned to Devils. "Be thankful that she wasn`t assigned to Arturia, or you wouldn`t find any Devil`s body. She doesn`t fail to kill her targets and when it comes down to Alex`s protection… Oh boy, I pity those that crossed your path, bro."

"You make it sound like she is some kind of older sister of Alexander`s." Sona noted. "Or a lover…"

"Alex, is there something I should know about you?" Rias looked at him critically.

"A lot, and I`ve got no desire to share any information at all with you." Alex answered to her, turning to Sona and Serafall and deciding to share a bit of history. "Unlike most of the descendants here, Scathach isn`t only a descendant of the famous sorceress and trainer of Cuhullin ancestor, but she is also a granddaughter of Morrigan, Celtic Goddess of War and Life. She was raised by the said goddess ever since she lost her parents during the battle with an Evil Dragon. I`ve met her when I was 14. Leaders of Grigori were visiting the leaders of Celtic Mythology, and I was a part of their group. Azazel and the others were mostly talking about the policy and I was given the freedom of movement around the place, so I began to explore the place and soon I`ve ended up followed by a shy purple haired girl who was interested in an outsider who walking in the gardens of her grandmother. Once I noticed her I`ve managed to get to know her, despite the fact that she was shy and scared of outsiders more than Asia, but we managed to get along quite quickly. The summit went for over 2 weeks, and all this time I spent with Scathach, who grew… quite fond of me, to say the least. And when it was time to depart, she promised that she would always be there whenever I need her help and she would train to protect me from all dangers. I didn`t take her seriously at first, but then two months later she appeared with Morrigan here and she became an integrate part of the task force, as a part of Celtic Pantheon`s aid to fighting against the terrorists. So, afterwards, she and I stayed together like glued, until my trip to Hong Kong and, afterwards Japan."

"I see." Sona nodded to that one. "She must be a very fond friend of yours."

"Yep, she sure as hell is." Alex said with a smile, getting a snicker from Cuhullin.

"Bro, you really aren`t going to tell them?" Irish hero asked his friend. "I mean, it`s not like this is going to be a secret forever. After all, you both are full grown and the only thing that stops you both from tying the knot is your consensual agreement."

"What is he talking about, Alex?" Serafall got curious.

"Yes, what are you two talking about?" Rias was demanding as ever, causing Alex to sigh.

"Something that I would like to not to talk about." Alex said simply stated.

"Really, is this a sensitive topic to talk about for you? Or there is something about Scathach that could compromise you and Grigori? Or…"

"Lady Rias, personal information regarding members of Task Force is restricted and fragmented. If Alexander doesn`t see fit to inform you about a core member of your group, then you won`t get any other information from anybody else." Archer cut in. "Also, if you plan to spend your time her without any problems and return in Kuoh rested, I personally recommend you not start up any unnecessary conflicts while you are here. Otherwise, there will be consequences for that. That goes for all of you."

"And just what kind of consequences are we talking about, if you don`t mind me asking, Archer?" Sona asked the red dressed warrior.

"Unlimited." Was all that he said as the group reached the doors of an opened veranda, through glass which could be seen the famous Governor General, reading something on his IPad.

Baraquel stopped there and turned to the others, facing the entire group, save for Alexander, who was gazing on his father, who he haven`t seen in quite some time. Leader of the Fallen Angels spoke in his usual tone and voice.

"Pardon the stop, Lady Serafall." Baraquel spoke, surprising everyone. "However, Governor General Azazel has explicitly ordered me to let Alexander in first once he arrives here. Again, I apologize for that I hope that you can wait for some time here is the reception, until Azazel asks you to come in."

"Why is Governor General so interested in my future husband?" Rias chinned in demandingly, drawing accusing glances.

"I`m not allowed to share this information with the outsiders, orders of Azazel." Baraquel said, turning to Alex. "Alex, whenever you are ready…"

Alex nodded to that one and turned to Serafall and Sona.

"It won`t take long and… you may be shocked." Was all that Alex said before stepping forward and opening up the door and stepped into the veranda.

Alex closed the door behind him, knowing that Devils are looking closely after him and Governor General. This was going to be it, the day when all masks come off and no secrets will stay hidden from that point for long. He knew well that one day he will be forced to tell the others in Kuoh the truth of his lineage, not his mother`s, but his father`s. There was always a very solid reason of self-defense and protection that prevented from blabbering about it, plus Alexander has learned that less is known about him was better, even if it were some of his allies. His reincarnation as a Devil didn`t change it, instead prompting him to be discreet about his identity and careful about the words he shares, as he would be immediately used as a bargaining chip against his father if Devils were to learn about Alex`s real connection with Azazel. Even now, it would still be of merit for them, but Alex already guessed that his old man knew about it and simply decided to not give a damn or has a plan of his own to counter their actions. Anyway, here he was, looking at his dad who was in his researches all over again.

Alex simply chuckled, drawing the Fallen Angel`s attention, forcing to look up and widen his eyes at whom he just saw before him. Lucifer simply spoke.

"I`ve gone for several months, and you still haven`t moved a muscle?" Alex smiled to the leader of Fallen Angels. "Is this research of yours that so immersive?"

Azazel regained his composure and chuckled at that one, putting away the IPad and standing up, walking to his son.

"To be fair, it is quite interesting to learn about what my former boss` trinkets really capable of." Azazel smiled to his son. "But, it`s not as interesting as seeing your kids grow up and make their own way in life. Now that is something worth spending a life watching."

"Really? No hard feelings, but you do realize that you sound like a first-class stalker right there?" Alex noted out, smiling and laughing heartly.

"What can I say? All parents are stalkers when it comes to their kids." Azazel came closer to his son and simply pulled him into a parenting hug, tears coming out of his eyes. "Damn it, Alex, you`ve got me worried all over you. Do you not care for my blood pressure, because it has been really high nowadays?"

"Blood pressure? You aren`t that old, dad." Alex joked, hugging him back. "And I`m really sorry to be such a pain in the ass for all you here. Things have been really crazy recently."

"I`ve heard all about it, kiddo." Azazel said caringly to his son, stepping back a little and looking at him. "Well, I`ll be damned. You look like a younger version of Lucifer, which is expected considering that you are his Heir."

"And you aren`t the very least concerned about it?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

"No. If that`s the path you`ve decided to walk on, I can only give you all of my support and be a damned proud father about his son doing what he does best." Azazel simply stated and pulled his son into another hug. "Your mom would be so proud of you, Alex."

"I know that she is." Alex responded, hugging his dad back. "There are a lot of things we need to talk about."

"Oh, I know and we will, later today, but for now." Azazel turned around, with one hand hugging his son and waved to Baraquel to let the guests in, who were looking quite shocked and surprised by such affection the two have shown to each other, save for Akeno, who was simply giggling.

Rias, Sona and Serafall stepped into veranda and walked forward towards father and son. Akeno decided to stay behind and catch up with her own father. None of the girls could fault her for that in any way. Serafall was the first one to speak up.

"Governor General Azazel, we thank you for your invitation in the residence in of your organization and for your hospitality you`ve shown us thus far." Serafall diplomatically spoke, Azazel smirking.

"Nah, it`s nothing. Consider it as my apology for causing you some trouble with several of my men and girls acting out on their own accords." Azazel dismissed it. "Also, this is my thanks for taking care of my kid here. I`ve heard that you and your little sister have took care of Alex and helped him out a bit in his first days as a Devil. Consider yourselves honored guests here and indulge yourself in whatever entertainment you find interesting, I`ll cover all the bills for you."

"Thank you, you are very generous, Governor General." Sona thanked Azazel. "Lord Azazel, do you mind me asking you something?"

"Sure, spill it."

"Pardon my curiosity, but we all caught how you and Alex were behaving just now." Azazel chuckled at that. "Do you mind us asking how close are with Alex?"

"I would like to know too how close are you with my future husband." Rias chinned in, bringing a scowl from Governor General. "I believe, you have been informed of our engagement?"

"I was, much to my own disbelief and displeasure." Azazel seriously retorted. "You Gremory sure know how to mess up someone`s life and make it look like everyone is happy. And I used to actually respect your older brother, but not anymore, especially nowadays after what you and he pulled out with Alex." Azazel critically looked at Rias and then turned to confused Sona and Serafall. "Sorry for that. Answering your question: my relations with Alex are the most closest you can find." That seemed only to confuse them more, so Alex decided to take the initiative.

"Azazel isn`t just my benefactor." Alex spoke with a smile. "While Lucia Lucifer was my mother, you`ve never actually asked me for the real identity of my father. Well, now you get to meet him. Ladies, I present to you the Governor General of Fallen Angels, one of the smartest people on this planet and, most importantly, the number 1 most badass father of yours truly- Azazel." Alex introduced the audience to his real father.

Now, that was a real shocker for the ladies. Because…

"WHAT?!" Was their collective response, causing Alex and Azazel descending into uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

 **Azazel`s Personal Cabinet. Late night.**

It took ladies almost a full hour for them to process the entire thing and then it took Alex next hour to finally explain the whole thing all over and with full detail, making sure that they wouldn`t have to ask about anything twice. Azazel did help out to his son, knowing full well about girl`s confusion and how it would affect the relations between the people. Alex went full course explaining the reasoning behind his deceit and actions to conceal his real identity and lineage. In the end it drew several independent reactions. Serafall was surprised and shocked, of course, but ultimately understood and said that she found it very cool how he basically played a secret agent of sorts, looking at him like fan girl. Sona admitted that all his reasons were good and was cool with it, even respecting Alex more for being even smarter then he looked. As for Rias, that was the girl that threw a hissy fit and went on to explain just what it really meant for her, Sirzechs, family and entire Devils` society to have son of Azazel as its member and a relative of Lucifer, not even bringing in the factor of Alex being an actual Lucifer`s Heir and a leader of House of Lucifuge.

When all this political talk was brought up, Azazel actually got irritated and annoyed by Rias, stopping her in her tracks and saying what he really thought of that. And Azazel was serious about it, saying that he would never even allow someone to pull his son and daughter into the politics against their own will, not to mention using them as a bargaining chip or a tool. Governor General expressed his full dismay about Rias` affair on making her his son`s bride and how it was ultimately handled behind everyone`s back. He even brought up the fact that it was House of Phenex that killed his wife and attempted murdering his son. By that way point, Azazel had more than enough reasons to go from armed neutrality to the arms in a moment`s notice and pay Devils for doing so much bad to him and his family. Serafall was actually terrified at the prospect, as Azazel was right in his regard and offered him the official apology to him and listen to all his demands and offerings. Governor General was appeased by that and decided to as he wanted for now: Serafall and Sona were offered a week of recreation and rest here, Akeno was offered the same as well, along with full right to be with her family and come here and be as long as she wants, Alex, which went without saying, was welcome with open arms to stay here for as long as he wanted to. Rias, however, for her attitude and overall negative coming from her, was _ordered_ by Azazel and Serafall to go back in Kuoh and stay there, in order not to sabotage the negotiations. And after that, he decided to call it a day and allowed them to go to their respective rooms/portals, while Alex and Azazel went to his personal cabinet, where Alex has told his dad everything that has happened with him: discovery of Forsaken Regalia; training with Sona and Galeran; getting a mansion; learning of his seals and who killed his mother; training and reuniting Kuroka with Shirone; beating the hell and killing Raiser, along with reconnecting with the spirits of mother and grandfather(Azazel actually believed it without a question); learning of the Lucifer heritage; solving another crisis; losing Forsaken Regalia and becoming Nephilim; becoming a father of two cute little girls; getting laid and getting two wives at the same time.

You can imagine what Azazel`s reaction was…

"Damn." Azazel said, drinking up another glass of whiskey. "That`s all I have to say. Just… damn."

"Believe me, I sometimes have to check if I`m sane or not." Alex toke a sip of his own whiskey. "So far, I believe I`ve managed to retain at least 30% of my sanity. The rest… Neh, I guess I won`t miss it."

"Good to know that you keep an optimistic view on things." Azazel chuckled. "Now, I actually wondered about you and those two lovely Nekoshou ladies…"

"Somehow, I knew that it would be the first thing you would ask me about." Alex chuckled, sipping more. "If you are going to ask me about our arrangements, then I`ll say that they are not simply some girls for me. They are my wives, my life-long partners and lovers, those that I not only see as attractive ladies, but also as those that I love with my full heart and would give my heart to see them happy. And if someone wants to mess with them and my life, then I`ll beat the living hell out of them."

Azazel listened to that little monologue and once he ended, he looked seriously at his son, poured more whiskey to them and brought the drink up.

"After hearing something like that, I`m left with nothing but pride for you, son." Azazel said with a smile. "For your wives and your future little kittens."

"Yare yare…" Alex chuckled and answered to the brought up drink with his and both drank. "Well, I already have two little kittens to take care. Sorry I didn`t bring them to meet their grandfather."

Azazel sobbed a bit at hearing this. He theatrically wiped the tear and spoke.

"My son already has two adorable daughters…" Azazel`s lower lip was shaking. "I`M A GRANDPA NOW~!" Azazel began to cry manly tears at this fact. "I`M SO PROUD OF YOU~!"

"You and Lucifer would get along just famously." Alex chuckled, Azazel getting his cool back. "By the way, he actually approves of you as his son-in-law and asked me to thank you for all that you did to mom."

"To be honest with you, if the guy was still alive, then I would be fucking terrified with the prospect of having him as my father-in-law." Azazel admitted, getting a little serious again. "Now, I`ve also noticed that little Sona and her sister eye you with unmasked romantic interest. And Raynare spoke that she and a few other ladies are also after you. Mind to tell me your… policies on that regard?"

"You know me and my policies, dad." Alex reminded his father. "I`m honest with them and with my feelings about them. If they love me, I accept that and try to recuperate their feelings if I feel the same, but if this is one sided, I do try to smooth it out and end it without major heartbreaks. As for the specific girls you are asking me… Sona is smart, intellectual and understanding. She was my first supporter and trainer and I can`t help but admire her smarts and determination, along with be charmed with it. Tsubaki is the same in many aspects, but she is also romantic and caring, if not a little pervy at times. I like her for support and care she gave me in early days and how she stood for me with Sona all this time. Raynare and I get along and I understand how she lived and how much in common we have. I can`t help but be drawn to the troubled soul, just like with her and Akeno. Baraquel`s daughter is a seductress, but also emotional and loving. She went through hell and it still reflects her, just like it does with me. Serafall is childlike, upbeat, but also understanding and caring, not to mention optimistic. It`s really refreshing to see someone so… alive in the midst of this chaos. Kuroka saved me from darkness and void and gave her heart, along with Shirone, whom I do love for her support and care as well as how I can`t let go of her as I she and Kuroka are now parts of my heart. I love all of them in some degree, I won`t lie about that, but I won`t pursue them if they don`t see me for who I am really and don`t love me for who I am, not what I am. Sounds a bit selfish, right?"

"No, that`s the best way, from where I see it." Azazel admitted. "Still, there is one matter that concerns me about your love life…"

"Scathach…" Alex said simply. "She must`ve been going crazy while I was away."

"That`s an understatement." Azazel remarked. "The girl was terrified for you and couldn`t even get some normal sleep. All the rumors and talks about your death or capture… She heard all of them and was about to snap, if it wasn`t for your letter to me and her. That appeased her a bit, but still… She is here and I think you really need to talk. She really loves you, Alex, more than her own life."

"Damn it, I know that, but…" Alex sighed in defeat. "I… I simply can`t manipulate her feelings like that. I know that she always means well, but I fear that she doesn`t simply knows the world and might slip up with me. I mean, I don`t want her simply waste her life without living all for me."

"I was of the same opinion, but, while you were away in travels, she was also learning of the world and meeting up, trying her feet just like you." Azazel said to him. "She has tasted the life and she really wants hers to be with you. Just talk to her tomorrow and sort things out between you two on your own. Morrigan and I only want the best for both of you and won`t force you, if it`s not what you feel. We did arrange your engagement to specifically be with your consensual agreement."

"I will, thanks dad." Alex sighed. "By the way, where are Vali and Lucina? I was really surprised to not find them here. Are they on a mission or somewhere else?"

Azazel sighed, recalling his constant pain in the ass.

"Unfortunately, I`ve sent them both on a mission the same day you became a fiancée to Gremory girl." Azazel sighed again.

"Whenever you send Vali, that`s when shit is serious, but him and Lucina… What`s been going on while I was away, dad?" Alex asked concerned.

"Remember Kokabiel?" Alex nodded, recalling the name of a battle hungry maniac. "That idiot has been stirring up trouble with Church, going after their Excaliburs. I was informed that he already got Rapid on his hands and he has some serious assistance from several of our missing descendants. Identities still unknown, but I already have a general idea what that idiot`s plan is."

"Another war." Alex muttered. "If he gets this much support, perhaps sending only Vali and Lucina wasn`t as good as one might see. While Vali has his Divine Dividing, Lucina can only rely on her own Light powers and Kokabiel is pretty powerful. Surviving a direct battle with Rizevim is no small feat on it`s own."

"Don`t worry about that, I`ve already supplied my little girl with my latest creation." Azazel proudly stated. "Remember Lorica Inferno?"

"Sure as hell yes." Alex recalled it. "Reinera and her broken Sacred Gear. Galeran and I destroyed it and freed her soul, so I assumed she was now gone as Galeran now."

"As it turned out, she wasn`t. Her last remaining orb was drawn to Vali and Albion, so I`ve managed to study it and, well, rebuild it from the scratch into a whole new Sacred Gear for Lucina." Azazel proudly stated. "Her new Infernal Reign is almost on par with your destroyed Forsaken Regalia, from my estimations."

"Good for her." Alex smiled, recalling what he wanted to ask. "Dad, if I recall correctly, you`ve been researching Divine Dividing, but it ended in a dead end."

"Yes, I`ve tried to research and figure out the principals of its work, but the mechanism is a strange one and I don`t have any basis on it to work from." Azazel admitted. "I still have all the research and notes on it. Why are you asking?"

"Well, while I did lose my Forsaken Regalia and Galeran is gone forever. I`ve checked it just if there was a slim chance." Alex informed him. "But, while it was with me, I`ve managed to research it quite a bit and I still have retained something from it." Alex`s right hand shined, as a dragon`s orb materialized on his arm.

Azazel looked closely at it and gasped.

"A central orb…" Azazel exclaimed. "That thing is basically the keystone of the entire Regalia`s powers. How did you manage to get it?"

"During my first try to perform a Balance Breaker." Alex said, putting perfectly shaped sphere on the table. "I`ve managed to materialize the armor, but it wasn`t stable enough and it crushed from overlaps. This orb, however, survived and I held onto it, researching it bit by bit. It has all the powers of Regalia, but Galeran is no longer there."

"However, that doesn`t mean that this orb is useless." Azazel guessed. "Tell me, are you up for something?"

"I am." Alex admitted. "Something _very_ interesting."

* * *

 **And we are done… Phew, took longer than expected, but we are done now.**

 **If you wonder how Scathach looks like, type her and Fate Grand Order (a real hottie…).**

 **Poll on Familiars continues, as well as Peerage and I want you to send all of your suggestions and questions. It really helps me out.**

 **Next time: Old and new loves; Loyal companions gather; Sona`s feelings (lemon is 70% possible).**

 **Review, suggest and question, I`ll listen and answer.**

 **See ya!**

 **Side note: Just as precaution, if you so happen to come across one of my stories or a very closely written by some other author, please let me know in PM. I`ve got a word that plagiarism is rampant these days. Thank you all for your support and time.**


	24. Chapter 19

**Grigori`s Human World`s HQ. Personal Quarters Area. Zurich.**

Alexander was patiently and slowly making his way towards the personal quarters of a certain lady that he knew very well. For the whole past night, Alex was thinking about what he would do and say once he sees her for the first time in almost 4 months, especially taking into the consideration the fact of his lineage and just through what crazy shit he went through. Alex knew that she all heard of it and knew all that was happening to him, as she was reported by his own dad, Azazel, about Alex`s whereabouts and dealings, which was not simply out of kindness of heart.

Scathach wasn`t simply a close friend of Azazel and Alex, nor a mere ally of them from Morrigan and their top fighter and operative. Scathach, descendant of both legendary heroine and sorceress Scathach and goddess Morrigan, Queen of Shadow Land and First Spear in the World… was also Alexander`s bride, chosen by Morrigan herself, after Grigori`s visit in the realm of Celtic Mythology. It was not just a sudden decision, but one that was decided between Azazel and Morrigan herself, after they saw how both of their children were getting along. However, both loving parent and grandmother weren`t pushing it or wanting their children to wed without love or any connection aside from initial sympathies, so a certain agreement was reached, which stated that the engagement would only become official if both groom and bride were of one mind on that. Until then, their engagement was unofficial and had little merit. Alex still remembered just from what it all began.

He was only 14 years old and the traumas and sufferings of the past were still lingering in him, he and the higher ups were visiting with a diplomatic purpose Celtic Gods. Alexander was still a boy and was left all to himself, while also guarded, along with his little sister Lucina and Vali, who were looking around and playing, mostly those two were playing, while Alex was at himself, exploring the reigns of Celtic Gods. And during such exploration, Alex found himself followed by a shy and timid girl of his own age, observing him closely with her crimson eyes that were seen through her long beautiful purple hair. Alex carefully approached her out of curiosity, but she was trying to running away each time he tried to start a conversation with her. Alex figured that she was curious of him as well, but was too scared and shy to ask him, so Alex decided to take a different approach, going through Morrigan to talk with the girl. War Goddess was surprised that Alex went out his way to ask her for a meeting with her granddaughter, along with the fact that he didn`t even flinch when he was talking to her, as she was one of the strongest beings in the world. That impressed Morrigan and she brought Scathach to Alex and they introduced each other properly and talked, while being watched closely by their respective parent/grandparent. Their first talk was subtle and awkward, mostly because they were watched and closely, but Alex and Scathach did managed to bond a little.

The very next day, it was Scathach who approached Alex, while the grownups were doing their business and through that move they began to hang out together, Scathach showing Alex the new places and talking about how she is living here, while Alex was telling her about his life in Grigori. Over the next 2 weeks, the two youths managed to bond very significantly, as at the end of Grigori`s stay, Scathach was practically at Alex`s side all the time, looking at him with devotion and care, while Alex responded with care and youthful love he did develop for her. The reason as to why Scathach was so attached to Alex was because they were similar to each other in some ways and understood each other, with both of them loosing parents and suffering in the childhood, only Alex found his family much later, while Scathach was found by her grandmother relatively soon and taken in, where she was a lonely child, as there weren`t anyone to play with or even talk to, save for now, when she encountered Alex and others, outsiders from practically a different world. And Scathach became emotionally and spiritually attached to Alex and didn`t wanted for them both to be apart, as she saw him as not only her best friend, but also someone whom she fallen for. Alex couldn`t lie himself, as he too didn`t resist her exotic beauty and her personality, along with care and devotion she shown towards him. That didn`t mean that he forgotten of Kuroka and what she did, but with Scathach, he felt a kindred spirit and soothing heart that healed completely his wounds of soul completely. Their separation was dramatic, but short lived, as Morrigan soon appeared in Zurich with her granddaughter and a proposition to Azazel. Scathach was placed her as Celtic Mythology`s aid to Grigori, while also as Alex`s unofficial bride and Azazel`s ward.

That didn`t make Scathach a helpless princess, but a truly formidable and powerful warrior, one that thrived on the battlefields and battles. She was trained by her own grandmother ever since she was taken in, taking her innate vast potential and refining it with trainings and study, becoming a master of a spear and runic magic, along with gaining a full control over her ancestral powers and abilities, becoming an effective ruler of Shadow Land, a mystical and mysterious realm beyond mortal`s reach. When Scathach arrived, she was already a true warrior in skill and name, along with being one of the rarest beauties in the world. She always stood out of everyone with her mystical and almost magical appearance: dressed in dark purple and skintight cloths, along with vales and parts of armor, complimenting her enchanting beauties and otherworldly figurine, all combined with purple hair and red eyes that were enticing and alluring. Her persona was also one of marvel. In battle, she was a war goddess, fighting with vigor, courage and strength, battling anyone in her fullest and without fear. In life she was an honorable and compassionate for her comrades and friends, ready to aid and train them when needed, but she wasn`t a leader like her ancestor or grandmother. However, Alex knew her true and most vulnerable side: Scathach was a girl of compassion and dependence, needing a strong supporter and companion to give her life purpose. She wasn`t weak in any means, but Scathach`s isolation from outside world and people made her fall for Alex more intense and stronger, as in him she found her inner strength and power to live with a purpose.

Time passed and both grew up together side by side. Alex and Scathach were all this time nearly inseparable from one another and their feelings were also growing over time and matured as well. While Medusa and Arturia were fighting over Alex`s affection with one another, Scathach was simply being with Alex and loving him with all her heart. Alex responded to her feelings, but over time he began to have doubts in their love. Not in the fact that it was present, but if it was a real love or simply deep dependence and Alex was simply… manipulating her feelings to his advantage, as Scathach was always concerned about Alex and only him, seeing no one else around her. Alex didn`t wanted for Scathach to devote all her life and love just because they were so close and he wanted for her and him to experience the life and see if their feelings weren`t a youthful love. Scathach wasn`t happy with this decision, but she did understand it and followed with Alex`s wishes.

And so, after such a long time of separation, Alex was walking towards Scathach`s chambers, after so much that has happened. Alex has changed significantly and he was now a different person. He found his past and legacy, gained new loves and even daughters with wives, his feelings were completely different. And wasn`t sure if his feelings towards Scathach as he didn`t know how would she react to him being so different from what she knew and the fact that he was basically building himself a harem, even without his direct purpose of such. And honestly, Alex was seriously nervous about seeing her and her reaction on him.

After long walk and many thoughts that Alex went through, he now stood at the familiar looking door. Waiting several seconds, gathering all his courage, Alex knocked several times and waited for the response. Those seconds were like eternity, until the door finally opened up, revealing the frame of an exotic goddess and Alex`s first real love, after Kuroka. After the door opened, Alex saw Scathach, dressed in usual attire of her colors, long hair freely put down and eyes looking at Alex widen at surprise and disbelief. Alex caught the clear sign of crying and bad sleeping on her face. His dad wasn`t exaggerating that she wasn`t getting a lot of sleep and rest, constantly on edge because of him. That only made him feel even worse as he hated to make close ones worry about him, and Scathach was terrified for his well-being constantly. He didn`t deserve to be forgiven by her.

After several seconds of mutual silence, Alex spoke up first.

"Scathach, I…" Alex was about to talk to her, until she… tackled Alex into a tight hug.

Alex didn`t even get it at first, but then he looked down at his bride and heard a clear sobbing coming from her. Lucifer knew that she was crying, crying for seeing him once more. And the same bad and hurting feeling of seeing her so down was back from the past, as Alex couldn`t bear to see her in such state. He caringly embraced her and kissed her forehead, hearing her sobbing intensifying. Queen of Land of Shadows looked up at her fiancée and spoke through sobs.

"Alex… T-thank g-goodness…" Her usually strong and powerful voice was weak and cracking. "W-when I h-have heard a-all about those… I…"

"Scathach…" Alex simply couldn`t bear with her looking so weak. "Please forgive me, my songbird. Forgive me for putting you through all these sufferings and nightmares. I hate myself for causing you so much pain. You must hate me for being such a terrible person."

Scathach looked up at him with surprise in her eyes and spoke firmly, but still a bit weakly.

"In all my grief and sorrows, I can never bring myself to hate you." She stated firmly, looking up at him with firm gaze. "All my tears were because I couldn`t be there with you. I have sworn to be your spear and shield, but I…"

"No, you didn`t fail in anything, Scathach." Alex assured her. "I know through what hell you`ve been here, all because I wasn`t careful enough. All of that is entirely and utterly my fault from start to finish. There is no ill part that involves you in any form."

Scathach smiled weakly to him and buried her head in his chest, sobbing and continuing crying. Alex simply let her, knowing just how sensitive and fragile she was. He knew that tears were easing her soul and letting go of all her pains and sufferings that she went through while waiting for him. Alex caressed her head and cheek caringly while she cried, waiting patiently for her to calm down, as he didn`t wanted to talk to her when she was at her emotional weakest. As Scathach calmed down, she looked up to him and spoke once more.

"I`ve talked with Arturia and Cuhullin." She informed him. "And… They told me all about what happened to you."

"I wanted to talk to you about it myself." Alex admitted to her. "Scathach, if you don`t mind, can we take this into your room?"

Scathach only nodded to that, feeling that this was going to be a very serious talk. She took his hand into hers and led him inside her room, locking it behind him. And both of them didn`t even notice how a certain water-controlling heiress watched over the entire conversation and exchange affection. Sona was utterly shocked at what she saw and was now heading towards her own chambers, which she shared with her older sister.

 **Sitri`s Private Chambers.**

Serafall was sitting on her bed and tying up her long hair into twin pig tails, humming her favorite tune for herself. First meeting with Azazel went well and they were able to come with certain agreements about trade and reducing the aggression between the races through installing neutral grounds and signing a non-aggression pact, which was practically the biggest step towards the peace and eventual alliance ever since the signing the ceasefire. Overall, it was a major success and the fact that it was done very quickly, was astonishing. Well, now she had the rest of the week all to herself and Sona, and she was going to use it to the fullest. After all, she heard about all kinds of resorts here and she was anxious to try out all the attractions of Switzerland. Now, if only she could get her little So-tan into the fun…

The door in the room opened up and a frame of Sona Sitri stormed through, followed by Serafall`s surprised look. She saw that her little sister was in a turmoil and needed some serious support, as she got into her bed and buried her head in the pillow, just like she did when she learned of Rias` affair. Serafall stood up and walked to the bed of her sister and caringly petted her head.

"Sona, what`s wrong?" Serafall spoke in her 'older caring sister' voice. "I know that something is wrong when you do something like that."

"Go away." Sona said to her sister with muffed voice.

"Nope, not unless you tell me what`s bugging you." Serafall said, getting Sona to turn to her sister and sit up with a saddened expression. "Judging from your expression, I already know who caused it. What happened between you and Alex this time?"

Sona only sighed, not saying a word and wiping out a small tear. Serafall was patiently waiting for her to answer, burning her with her own gaze and making Sona crack and speak up, after a minute of intense glaring.

"Sera, is there something wrong about me?" Sona suddenly asked in a defeated voice, surprising Serafall. "Am I nothing more but a simple heiress to the Sitri family with no looks to speak of?!" Sona was about to cry, until Serafall petted her head caringly and hugged her little sister.

"Mou, So-tan, what are you talking about?" Serafall spoke caringly. "Of course you are more than that. You are very diligent, intellectual, and smart and you are very beautiful. It doesn`t matter if you are an heiress to our family or not. You don`t need to have the same assets as Rias or Akeno, they wouldn`t suit you. You already have all the beauty you need and that`s not to mention your smarts and intellect."

"T-then why I c-can`t get A-Alex`s attention…" Sona was sobbing. "With every girl, h-he is always so a-affectionate and caring! Every one of them is like the most precious thing to him and he can`t say no to either of them and their problems. He always goes out of his ways to help others and his girls included, all, but not me! Just remember how he managed to reunite Kuroka and Shirone? He played along with Sirzechs, the single person he would never even think of bowing before! And even before, he went out his way for Akeno and her family! He went all out for all of them and never asked for anything, and yet he loves them all, all but me…"

Serafall was patiently listening to her little sister ranting and explaining and once she saw that she finally stopped, she flicked her sister`s nose with her finger, looking accusingly at Sona. Sona grabbed her hit nose and looked surprised at her older sister with a surprise and shock. Once the pain from the flick died down, she asked directly her sister.

"Why did you do that for?!" Sona asked her angrily.

"To calm you down and get your full attention." Sera said with full seriousness and began. "Now listen to me, Sona. I don`t know what has brought out this little meltdown of yours, but let me remind you of something that happened during the attack of Malaya and Gilgamesh. Do you remember how those undead got a hold of you and you were captured? You and Akeno were bounded by Chains of Heaven, brought by Gilgamesh and in front of Alex. And do you remember what happened in the very next second?" Serafall cringed at the mention of it.

Sona recalled it, the moment when her entire life just… ended with a single thrust of divine spear that pierced her heart. The pain was only momentary, but it was the most excruciating in her entire life. She had never thought that death was so painful and it was. And after that… absolute and utter void. There was nothing at all: any thought, feeling or even sense... was gone. Sona was nothing and she felt nothing. It were the most terrifying 12 minutes in her life, and they felt like 12 years. She was eternally grateful that Alex… has brought… her back… from the dead. Sona`s eyes widened as she remembered the price of Alex`s trade with death.

¼ of his entire life. He traded 10 thousand years for her, without even a second thought or wish for reward. He did just because… because it was just like he did for everyone else of his friends. Selflessly and without a second of regret, just like he always did with all his friends and loved once. And Sona… just forgot about it. And she called herself smart… What a stupid girl she was indeed. There was no forgiving in her blindness to that fact. And her reasoning was utterly selfish and stupid: she was jealous. Jealous of other girls that got so close to Alexander. She was jealous of Kuroka and Shirone, as they`ve wedded with Alex already and made love with him. Just recently, she saw just how strong was their bond when she saw how all three were together and love was practically in the air. She was jealous of Raynare, who was most trusted and flirtatious friend of Alex. She was jealous of Akeno, with whom they were bonded strongly. And now… She just found out that Alex had an unofficial bride, a granddaughter of Morrigan herself and descendant of Immortal Witch herself, Scathach. And she saw just how affectionate they were, how she cried out of relief and happiness to be able to see him again. All of that, it made Sona feel… lonely. Truth of the matter is, she was always a loner, even among her friends and Peerage, she was always left out because of her stoic and focused persona. She always had to stay calm, as she was an example, befitting of an heiress of Sitri family and a younger sister of Leviathan. All these years, she lived with suppressed feelings and emotions and she was fine, until she met Alex, the man that made her heart race, blood warm and feelings run wild. With him, she felt herself alive and living, her heart was pounding with new strength and power. Sona became addicted to this feeling and she wished to always feel it, always be with Alex, in his heart and arms. That was why she felt so badly and ungratefully now, as she loved him. Loved him selfishly and without condition only to be loved back.

Serafall saw that Sona finally realized her folly and decided to share a bit of her life`s experience.

"Now, let me tell you something that I`ve learned over the centuries, Sona." Serafall began. "I know just how you feel and I have been through the same experience before. Yes, in the past, there was someone whom I loved just like you do Alex. However, there is a serious difference between us, one that I clearly see between the man I loved and the man you love right now. The person whom I loved was a charmer, someone radiating with happiness and carefree spirit. He made my heart wish to belong only to him, but, when I came to him with my confession, he didn`t take my confession seriously, as he only laughed it off and said that it was a good joke, since he and I were very close friends ever since our childhood. In truth, I was in love with him for a very long time, but he only saw me as a friend and nothing more, oblivious to my real feelings. Even to this day, he doesn`t even know the true meaning of my confession back then."

Sona`s mind raced, searching for those that were so close to Serafall and only one name came in mind…

"Sera… You love Sirzechs?" Sona asked her sister carefully, who only shock her head.

"No, not anymore, Sona." Serafall sighed. "I`ve loved that oaf for a long time, unconditionally and only wanted to be loved back, just like other girls. But, he chose Grayfia, whom he selfishly deceived and through lies got her loyalty first and then love. I finally stopped loving him when I found out of his lies about Lucia, but before that I suffered through a living nightmare. Now that I look back at it all, I realize just how foolish I was to love Sirzechs Gremory, if he was loving his wife through lies and deception. And now I look at you and see myself, Sona, but, unlike me, you love someone completely different from Sirzechs. You love his complete opposite, to be exact?"

"Serafall, what do you mean by that?"

"Alexander is a person who lived through hell and it almost destroyed him. I`ve seen the people that went through the similar experience and it ended destroying them." Serafall spoke. "But Alex… Alex is far different from all men that I`ve met. Where most would fall and die, he strives and goes further to live, it`s true. However, unlike those that simply have determination to achieve their own goal, Alex lives not for them, but for the others. He doesn`t care about throwing away his own ideals and dreams for the sake of others, just like he did with Shuri, Akeno and you, of course. Without a second of doubt, he revived you and her, but even before that, he sacrificed his Sacred Gear, his greatest weapon, he took in a little girl who has no parents and became her father. All of that, and he did it for those that he cares about, whom he sees as his friends and family. And for those that he loves, he gives all of his heart and soul to them, unconditionally and without a second of thought. Yes, he does love many girls and they love him back, but there is one thing that most certainly separates him from Sirzechs: he never hides his real face, his real persona from those that he loves. Yes, he did lie about the past, but not of feelings and when he lied, he did so for the people he cares, not out of selfish reasons. Kuroka, Shirone, Akeno and you… All of you fell for him and see his real persona, not like Grayfia and Sirzechs. And there is also something that separates Alex from all others, and that is the fact that all those that he loves are in his heart and take a special place in it, unique to them only, not equal or unequal to others, as he loves all differently and for different reasons, but his love is always absolute and unwavering, the strongest one in this world, for each and every girl. And I know that he does care and love you, silly."

"You think?"

"Yep, otherwise, he wouldn`t go out his way to revive you and give up so much life of his own." Serafall made a thinking face. "Hey, come to think of it, you are actually way ahead of all the other competition for his heart." Sona looked confused. "He shared his own life with you, literally, which, if you think about it, means that you are now bonded with him, as his life flows in you."

Sona thought about and she had to give it to her sister that she was right about it. Alexander`s own life was in her now and she lived all because of him. She lived the life he gave her, just like husband and wife share their life. And her situation was even more literal, and, therefore, more powerful, just like her bond. But still…

"Sona, I know that you want to be loved and I want that for you too." Sera petted her sister`s head, getting her into a caring hug. "All I ask of you is to just think and search your feelings just to be sure. If you know that you love him, go right ahead and tell him of that, don`t wait around."

"I will." Sona hugged her sister back. "Thank you, Sera."

"And afterwards, I`ll have a full right to go and tell him of my feelings too!" Serafall happily exclaimed. "Oh, I`m sure that he will be so happy! To have to sexiest ladies of the Underworld all in love with him! Then we can all do some really naughty stuff!"

Sona stiffed up and glared up at her sister.

"Sera…" Sona was now dead serious. "I won`t share him. Not even with you."

"WHAAAAT?!" Serafall was beginning to cry, as her wild dream of having a steamy threesome night was falling apart.

 **Scathach`s room. Late evening.**

Alexander took a deep breath, as he finally concluded his tale to Scathach, who was patiently and silently listening to it all, without even saying a word. Alex didn`t leave out a single detail, being plainly honest with her and not hiding anything, as he knew that she was capable of seeing through lies and it would only cause her pain. No, he never lied that his heart wasn`t capable of loving one woman, but all those that he loved, he loved without regret or conditions, never lying of his feelings and affections. Scathach knew of that and still, she accepted him and loved him. Alex also loved her, but after their separation and so much happening, he… honestly has been doubting in himself if he retained their mutual love and bond. He needed to know and if he did lose it, then he would be plain with Scathach and tell her of that, even if it would break her heart and she ends up hating him. He could bear with it if he needed to, wounds of heart would heal and she would love again, as he believed, even if it meant being her worst enemy.

Scathach, who calmed down, looked up at Alex and spoke up in calm voice.

"Alex, tell me." Alex looked in her gazing crimson eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"Scathach, I…" Alex began, but then she raised his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, listen to what I wish to say." She continued. "Before you say anything, hear this from me. I know why you wished to depart and why you asked of me to travel without you. I know that you were afraid that our feelings were only an illusion of love and that our connection was only of youthful passion and affection. I know that and I agreed to venture myself to look for the answers. However, what I didn`t tell you back then, was the fact that I myself had doubts of strength of our bond." Alex looked at her with surprise. "Indeed, I doubted myself and wished to know the truth of my love to you. That is why I went along and ventured out, living as a normal girl and trying my luck out. I will admit this, I did go out on dates with other men, but with each and every one of them I felt hollow and empty. In all the places I`ve been, all the colors were grayed and nothing seemed to have the beauty or marvel that was rumored. All I felt was a feeling of loneliness and sadness. And that`s when I realized that with us growing up, our bond also grew and strengthened, as you`ve became my air and sun. When I returned, I was patiently waiting for you and your arrival, but then… Then I`ve learned of your death. I was killed myself that day." Scathach stiffed up. "All these days and weeks, I`ve lived like in nightmare and this nightmare was growing more and more terrifying. I will say this, I was afraid of forever losing you without even seeing you again, but now that you are here, my heart is finally beating and I feel life once more, but I understand that you`ve changed and I wish to know if the feelings that were in you have also changed. I shall not hold any animosity for you and your chosen, but… I wish to hear the truth from you."

Alex seat stunned by Scathach`s revelation and how she just admitted her feelings to him. They both truly were very much alike and her feelings matched his. But while she loved solely him, he had his heart given to others as well, like with Kuroka and Shirone. He loved them, and he loved Akeno, Sona and others too, all those with whom he connected. And because of that, because of them, he felt doubt right now, that he lost his connection to Scathach and was only clinging to past memory. Alex knew that the doubts are the worst enemies of affection, but they were also the inseparable part of it. And he decided not to hold back and speak as he felt, not as he thought.

"Honestly, I am in doubt." Alex admitted. "After all that has happened to me, with Kuroka and Shirone and others, I feel conflicted and lost about us, Scathach. If you ask me if I still feel the connection that we shared all this time, then I will say that I do, but do I feel the same passion and love that I have for others, then no, I don`t and I never felt. Not because I`ve lied, I never could and wouldn`t, but because every love I experience is never the same and is unique. I don`t compare it and never will and the love I had for you was also one of a kind, but I don`t know if it`s still here. I don`t know if…" And before Alex could finish up his sentence, his bride did something that he wasn`t expecting.

Scathach simply jumped right at him and pulled his lips into the most passionate and loving kiss, letting her heart and feelings take over the mind and course through her lips into him. She was through with words and cheap talk. She was a warrior and her love was absolute, just like his. If Alex`s feelings did fade away, she shall know from this action and then she shall decide what to do next. If Alex`s heart wasn`t responding to her love, then he shall push her away or won`t answer at all. He never went along with lust, only with true affection that was mutual and if the affection they shared was now lost, then he shall not respond accordingly to her heart. There was a second of hesitation…

…Which was washed away like an old leaf as Alex`s hands reached out behind Scathach and hugged her caringly, pulling her closer and closer to him, in his embrace. Their kiss deepened and passion became more and more powerful, both hearts now beating in the same astonishing rhythm, destroying all the doubts and hesitations. Alex wasn`t doubting anymore, as the feeling of contempt and love, passion and care was once more with him, just like Scathach in his embrace. Now he had his answer- his feelings were burning like flames of dragon and as strong as their will. Their love didn`t die, instead, Alex showed deepness and passion unknown to both of them before, as he pushed her down onto the bed and was now on top of her, not breaking their kiss. Scathach`s body was feeling the waves of passion heating her up, all her senses were engulfed in such passion and love. And she desired, no, _demanded_ more.

She demanded her love fully.

The two finally broke away, breathing heavily and raggedly, as they were out of air and were about to suffocate. Scathach took this moment and spoke in her own alluring way.

"Now, I have my answer." She stated, beginning to undress underneath Alex.

Alex caught a glimpse of her actions and looked lovingly at her.

"Scathach, are you sure about this?" Alex questioned her, wishing not to ravish her right this instance.

"Alex, this kiss was all the proof I need of your love to me and mine to you." She stated, armor plates dropping and thin leather of her armor coming off as well under her ministrations. "I shall only love you and only you and I know that your love to me burns as bright as ever. However, that doesn`t mean that I wish to wait any longer. I demand all of you and I will give you myself in return. And I do not like to be outdone by your Nekoshou wives." She smiled sultry, final garment undressed from her body, leaving her fully exposed to her lover. "Now, show me the true depths of your love."

Alex simply couldn`t hold himself any longer. Scathach was a warrior queen, true, but she was a goddess of a woman as well. Her passion and beauty were unmatched, exotic and unique. And the way she loved was only hers and hers only. Was there any chance for Alex to resist her?

No, there was none and he shall never let her go. Ever.

Without a second of hesitation, Alex latched on to Scathach with his lips passionately kissing her and giving her a taste of his affection and love to her. Queen of Land of Shadows was gladly accepting his affection and passion, casting on his clothes a special rune, making them disintegrate in an instant and leaving her lover fully exposed to her gaze as well. Alex noticed that he was now in his birthday sui, but he was only grateful to Scathach for this, as it would take way too much time to get rid of them.

He decided to show his gratitude through his love, moving his lips down from hers onto her smooth skin on her neck. Scathach`s breath became intense and her voice was now letting out silent moans, feeling the warmth and pleasure coursing from his kisses. She was feeling more and more like in heaven and wasn`t even trying to contain her state by any means. Alex`s hands explored all of Scathach`s body and curves, massaging her developed and soft breasts, earning loud moans of lust and passion from her, carefully and caringly massaging her assets and playing with her hard nipples, bringing Scathach into a bliss. She believed that this couldn`t get any better, but her previous sensation was overshadowed once she felt how Alex`s palm reached her inner thighs and her flower.

Soft, smooth touch of his hand caused her to latch closer to him, pulling him towards her body, closing her eyes and moaning louder and louder. Lucifer felt that he was on the right way and intensified his ministrations. He began to kiss her smooth skin on lower part of neck, moving to her chest and lovingly kissing her both bosoms, leaving no area on Scathach's chest without desired attention, leaving her cherries for the last and most passionate treatment, while her flower was massaged even more caringly and when Alex began to go to her nipples, he slowly and carefully inserted his finger inside his lover. Scathach`s mind was overflowed with pleasure and she was coming very close to her limit. Alex`s actions on her body and her flower were becoming more and more intense, two fingers now were exploring her forbidden parts, granting her immense pleasure.

After a minute of such ravishing, Scathach`s whole body stiffed up, her voice reached the new heights and her inner walls engulfed her lover`s fingers. Alex knew that Scathach reached her limit, but instead of stopping, he instead went up to her lips and kissed her passionately and lovingly, his hand still moving inside of her and prolonging her orgasm. Scathach was fully engulfed in her orgasm, cumming on the sheets and her lover`s hand, and losing her entire breath from this kiss and pleasure, body still on fire from this sensation. Alex moved a little away from her, laying near of her, giving her time and space to come into her senses, but not leaving all alone, kissing her smoothly and lovingly. Scathach regained her strength and composure after a minute, and then she looked her lover in the eyes and spoke with love.

"Alex, claim me." She wasn`t asking, but ordering. "I give myself to only you. I shall be whomever you wish, lover or slave, but you shall claim me here and now."

Alex knew this tone of Scathach and he knew that no compromise was in effect to her. However, there was one thing that he couldn`t accept from her. Alex moved back in his initial position to her and spoke, looking in her loving eyes.

"There is only one way I shall ever accept you, Scathach." Alex leaned to her. "You are no slave of mine or a mere lover. You are my soul and heart, my passion and strength. Only one name is befitting of you." Alex positioned himself before her sacred entrance, his manhood touching her smooth skin and giving Scathach more pleasure. "Will you accept me as your husband and lifelong companion?"

Scathach`s eyes widened and tears of joy and happiness appeared on her face. There was only one answer to ever be given and she screamed it out.

"Yes, I do!" She proclaimed and latched her hands on him, pushing Alex inside of her and letting him to claim her, screaming out of joy and pleasure, feeling how she was now his and he was hers. "…I-I am only yours… my husband."

Alex saw the sheer happiness radiating from Scathach and kissed her passionately, she answering back. Lucifer waited a little before moving in her, but after he felt how her stress went away from the powerful penetration, he began to slowly and carefully move in Scathach, getting ragged moans from her and her hands caringly moving on her lover`s body and exploring it. Their movements were slow and patient, but in synchrony and loving, as Alex moved inside of her and Scathach was moving to him, prolonging their mutual pleasure and joy. She was different from both Kuroka and Shirone, not like both of them. Kuroka was like a panther, graceful and dancing, patiently granting herself and him pleasure in night. Shirone, while still new to night`s sessions, was like a tigress, passionate and strong, caring and loving, indulging their desires with passion and enthusiasm. Scathach was like a storm, slowly building, but powerful and strengthening, as their movements were becoming more and more aggressive, kisses deeper and tongues clashed with vigor and passion. They were one this night and they would use this to show each other their full love.

Alexander moved his hands behind Scathach`s back and then moved her upwards, whilst she was moving upwards. Without breaking their connection and movements, they changed positions as Scathach was now sitting on top of her lover and looking in his loving eyes. The sight of him looking at her with love and passion aroused the warrior queen even more, as she completely took control over her lover and began moving her hips more vigorously, causing both of them to experience untold depths of pleasure. Scathach leaned her head back a little, flow of pleasure intensified, her bosoms moving in response to her own riding before Alex`s eyes. He decided not leave her lover without his fullest attention and moved his upper frame upwards, hands cupping her breasts and lips kissing her craned neck, causing queen to shriek in pleasure, as her lover`s hips, were moving upwards as well, returning their sync and pleasure reached the newest heights.

They were moving like that for unknown time, but their actions couldn`t continue longer, as much as they had wanted to. Alex felt how his lover`s heat was growing and how her hands were closing the gap more and more, signaling her desire to unleash her pleasure`s wave. Alex knew that he was nearing his end, so instead of waiting for his love to end first, he decided to do something else. In one swift move, Scathach was once again underneath her lover and Alex was now in full control, beginning to move faster and faster, causing Scathach to scream and shriek as her limit was nearing. She sensed that Alex was at his peak too, so she wished to take all of his pleasure with her own. She put her legs behind his hips and didn`t allow him to leave her for an instance, and her arms were tightened behind his back. Their bodies were united in the fullest, and their end came like a hurricane. Scathach`s whole body tensed to unbelievable heights, pulling her lover into herself and gripping his manhood with her inner walls, receiving wave after wave of godlike pleasure as she felt how Alex`s manhood twitched and was releasing its contains, sending it directly inside of her womb. Rope after rope, Alex released all of his pent up passion onto his wife and didn`t even thought of pulling out as they were climaxing together, their lips together and tongues clashing one more time. Only as he felt that his wife`s body softened up and her flower was no longer in stress, he pulled out her and laid with her. Scathach embraced her lover and both kissed for a good minute, softening out their ravished bodies and relieving their tiredness. After this make out, Alex laid on the bed with Scathach on his shoulder, holding hands together. He was the first to speak up.

"Scathach, I love you." Alex said to her.

"I love you too, Alexander Lucifer." She replied. "I`ve never thought that love can be so… ravishing."

"Did I overdo it?"

"No, I am just… so tired, but also happy and relaxed." She described her feelings. "I`ve proclaimed my decision, my love. And I won`t let go of it. Never."

"We are of one mind, my love." Alex kissed her softly. "I only wish that there was no obstacle between us." He couldn`t forget of Gremory and their schemes.

"Have you forgotten of whom you are here, my love?" Scathach looked in his eyes lovingly. "I, and like many others, am here thanks to you. We will always be in depth to you and shall always see you as our leader. You said that to defeat that succubus you require truly loyal comrades? Look no further, but here, my love. I`ve already decided to follow you and nothing shall change my mind."

"Are you sure of this, Scathach?"

"Of course, Alex." She kissed him softly. "I am your wife, after all."

Alex could only smile to her determination and how she encouraged him. He caringly embraced his love and together they drifted into the realm of dreams, hands in tight hold with one another.

 **Okay, I will admit that I wasn`t expecting to go into this direction… But I simply couldn`t stop. Was this rushed? Yep, I will have to fix it up in other chapters and special Extras. Sorry to all of you, but I simply didn`t find it in me to do a lemon with Sona in her emotional state at the moment. But, I give you my word; she is the next one in line.**

 **Okay, I encourage your suggestions on Peerage and Familiar, because next chapter is the when the main cast of Alex`s Peerage gets decided. I`ve already got him a wonderful cast, but I still can`t get him solid powerful Rooks, so I need your suggestions.**

 **Also, information about the future: Rizevim and Euclid won`t is the main villains, but very important supporters of Alex. However, I`m already working on his main enemy and I promise that he will make Alex go overboard to defeat him.**

 **Next time: Alex`s comrades unite; Diplomacy and Lineages; Rizevim and Euclid.**

 **See ya!**


	25. Extra 6

**This extra is set between Chapters 17 and 18.**

 **Main Question: How Devils feel about Lucifer`s Heir and his current position?**

 **Underworld. Waiting hall of Devil`s Council.**

Sairaorg Bael leaned against the wall, carefully observing various banters of gathered young and adult Devils all discussing recent events and dealings of the past. Strongest Youth may`ve appeared as a brutish battle hungry beast, but in reality he was simply putting on a façade, allowing his rivals and enemies to see what they wished to see and therefore lowering their own guard and revealing their own secrets to Sairaorg when they didn`t even know of it.

Today was a very interesting and rather peculiar case when many heirs and promising pureblooded Devils were gathered in here, where most of the politics of Devils were conducted. Today was a very important discussion regarding the upcoming diplomatic visit of Serafall to Zurich, de-facto Grigori`s capital in human worlds, after receiving the invitation from Azazel himself, allowing also heiresses of Sitri and Gremory to come along. However, they weren`t the once that most interested the Devils here.

No, today, not Rias` nor Sona`s names were on everyone`s lips and minds. Instead, the name that was famous in Devils` circles was one that belonged to all-father of Devils as of whole. Sairaorg himself was highly interested in this man, as not only did he proven to be one to be respected, but also admired and feared by his enemies. Even Zekram, Sairaorg`s grandfather and mentor, was favoring him.

Why? Because he was none other but a direct grandson of Lucifer himself, Alexander Lucifer, already known as 'Lucifer`s Heir' among Devils for astonishing resemblance to the late Devil Emperor. Everyone had their own opinions on Lucifer`s Heir, and Sairaorg was no exception to that.

As Sairaorg continued his observation, he saw that he was approached by Sona Sitri, Heiress of Sitri and one of the most prominent members of Devil society. She possessed a keen intellect and determination, along with good potential in magic, making her more than a powerful opponent in upcoming Rating Games. Sairaorg stood up and greeted the Heiress.

"Lady Sona." Sairaorg nodded to her. "What brings you to me?"

'Good day to you too, Sairaorg." Sona greeted him. "I saw you standing here and have decided to greet you."

"Didn`t know I was such a popular figure, but who am I to judge." Sairaorg simply sighed. "Let`s be serious, I know that you wouldn`t simply approach me just to say hi. Is there something you want with me?"

"As I`ve expected, you are more than meets the eye." She commented with a smile. "Actually, I was wondering if your grandfather is attending the meeting by any chance."

"Yes, I`m here acting as his escort." Sairaorg answered plainly. "Although, I find it curious. Is there some business you would like to discuss with him?"

"Nothing of serious importance. I only wished to thank him in providing his support in certain situation me and my friend were facing." Sona answered.

"You mean when he aided Lady Leviathan in dethroning Rias from her position as a governor of Kuoh?" Sairaorg smirked, looking at slightly surprised Sona. "No need to be discrete about it. Everyone here already heard of what happened in Kuoh. I must say, I surprised that hero himself didn`t come here today, considering that he managed to avert a catastrophe for Devils."

"I see that everyone has already heard about that." Irritated Rias appeared near the pair, voicing her presence. "Hello Sairaorg."

"Rias." Sairaorg nodded to her, noticing a distinct red spot on her cheek and a damaged lower lip. "I see that you don`t stay out of trouble these days. Care to share about the face?"

"Nothing of your concern, cousin." Rias said sharply, turning to Sona. "And what business are you discussing behind my back here, Sona?"

"Business that don`t involve you, Rias." Sona replied just a sharply, turning back to Sairaorg. "Answering to your curiosity, Alexander is currently in Kuoh, sweeping the area and checking if there are any undead left, making sure that all of them are eliminated. My sister invited him to come, in fact, but he decided to stay and deal with the mess."

"Hm… I see." Sairaorg responded. "Sounds like he is already at work as a ruler of Kuoh, checking the defenses and clearing out all the stranglers. If anything, it`s admirable of him, but I can`t help but wonder how he deals with such a large area without his own Peerage in hand."

"Sairaorg, who said that Alex is the current ruler of Kuoh?" Rias sharply spoke, glaring at her cousin. "It would seem that rumors you hear are quite absurd, as I wasn`t informed of me being removed from my post yet. Alex merely took over the position of defender in crisis situation; there is no indication of him being the ruler of Kuoh."

"Lie all you want, Gremory, but you and your family`s sweet speeches aren`t fooling everyone." A new person spoke up, drawing the attention to her persona. "And speaking otherwise won`t change anything. Damage has already been done."

"Good to see you, Seekvaira." Sairaorg greeted the heiress of Agares family. "I see that I am not the only one interested in Lucifer`s Heir."

"Of course not, Strongest Youth." Seekvaira adjusted her glaces. "However, unlike most Devils, who indulge themselves with mere rumors, I`ve done some research on him and found very interesting facts about your 'loving' fiancée, Rias." Seekvaira glared at Rias. "And what I`ve actually found out puts your claims on him in some serious questioning."

"Oh? And what exactly did you find out?" Rias challenged her. "Some ridiculous stuff about my future husband`s love life?"

"No, although, it`s clear that you aren`t his favorite person." Seekvaira shot back at Rias. "The research I`ve conducted revealed me that your so-called 'future husband' is far more than a mere retainer of your family. If anything, he is anything but a fan of you and your family, seeing how your family was responsible for imprisonment of his mother and her sell to Phenexes. And he is anything but a chivalrous knight in service to you and your house, because I don`t know if anyone can be called a knight with this kind of past."

Now that caught Sairaorg`s curiosity and interest. He was looking for an opportunity to learn more of the man whom his grandfather patronized. After all, even his mentor Diehauser was on Alexander`s side and showed that he was his ally, which furthered Sairaorg`s interest. Personally, he was indeed looking to a chance of meeting him here and talking with him, but that didn't happen and he was left with only one option. And he was going to exploit to the fullest.

"And what exactly did you hear, Lady Seekvaira?" Suddenly, it was a new, far more mature and stronger voice that came from behind Sona and Rias. "If you don`t mind, I would appreciate you sharing with all of us the exploits of your research."

"Indeed, if there are no problems, I too would love to learn more of our recent legend." Another mighty voice spoke. "You are known as a very reliable lady, so all the knowledge that you gather is guaranteed to be truthful."

The small group looked in surprise at the two new persons that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and were speaking to them. These two were no youngsters or even adult High-Class Devils. No, these two were the ones that stood above them and have long proven themselves to be the milestone of the entire political structure and society as of whole even before the Great War and Original Satans death. Back then, these two decided to refrain from entering into the power struggle and instead concentrated on stabilizing the weakened society, along with being the key to the rise of current 4 Great Devil Kings.

The first one that spoke stood as an elderly man, but still full of power and strength. He was sending around himself an aura of respect and power, along with a certain scent of intimidation. He shared a certain resemblance to Sairaorg, which was natural as they were of one family. Zekram Bael, one of the oldest Devils and one of the most powerful one among all races, was many things and was interested in many things as well. And a grandson of his now deceased best friend and a son of a very good friend of his and his wife interested him to no end.

His companion was of different appeal, but his fame and power was nothing to joke around either, as he was a champion of Rating Games and someone that was bordering the power of current Super Devils, as he was absolutely immovable from his position of a champion. All thanks to his incredible powers and unique power bestowed to his house by Lucifer himself. He was also a mentor of Sairaorg Bael and a very prominent figure in Devil`s society as of whole, not only as a leader of Belial House, but also as someone who held just as much respect as current Satans and Devil Kings. Diehauser Belial was truly someone not to be taken lightly.

Two of the most powerful Devils were now looking at young heiress of Agares family with interest in hearing her tale.

"Lord Zekram, Lord Diehauser, we didn`t see you there." Rias was the one to announce everyone`s surprise. "I apologize, but allow me to assure you that there is nothing that could interest someone of your statuses. If you are so interested in my future husband, then I would be glad to answer all of your questions myself."

"With all due respect to your family and your brother, Rias, but I already know that there is very little actual truth spoken by your family when it comes down to Alexander Lucifer." Diehauser looked accusingly at heiress of Gremory family. "So stop embarrassing yourself and your family any further let Seekvaira reveal to us the actual truth."

"Milord, if you insist…" Seekvaira nodded and began telling everyone what she has found out about Lucifer.

It took some time and some questions, but the result was more than worth it, as both great Devils were able to hear what they had wished to hear, along with Sairaorg, who got even far more the he could even hope, learning very intriguing and interesting facts about Alexander Lucifer, son of Lucia Lucifer, grandson of Lucifer himself, current head of Lucifuge House. It was the most interesting and detailed tale about an orphan, who was forced to live a very cruel and painful life, but managed to make his way through, breaking all the obstacles and doing what he always did best: breaking the limitations others set him and building his own fate. Sona had to admit, as Seekvaira did a very impressive job, as all that she told was an absolute truth that she herself has heard from Alex, along with several other facts that he neglected to mention.

"Also, there is something even more interesting you might want to hear." Seekvaira was continuing her telling. "During his time with Grigori, Alexander wasn`t a simple ward of Azazel. When Grigori`s special task force was formed, instead of appointing someone within the highest ranks, they put Alexander in charge of it. And, if anything, he did a very good job as a commander of hero`s descendants, organizing them as a deterrent force against wars and anti-terrorist unit, being heavily inspired, apparently, by human`s spec force units, making an enthuses on careful and well planned operations, which, as far as I've learned, were executed perfectly and resulted in massive damage to Old Satan Faction and other terroristic elements. If anything, that men is like a mix of Sairaorg`s determination, Rias` charisma and Sona`s intellectual prowess, from where I see it."

"Hm, all that you`ve just said is exactly the same from my own sources." Zekram commented. "Tell me, youngsters, how do you, Rookie`s Four, see Alexander, as an opponent in Rating Game?" Bael lord asked them.

"Honestly, sir? He is easily the most dangerous enemy on the battlefield." Seekvaira said honestly. "If he manages to build up his Peerage the way he wants, then I would be better off forfeiting."

"As much as it pains me to say it, but Seekvaira is right on that one." Sona admitted. "He alone already has more powers then my entire peerage and he already has two very powerful members on his side. Kuroka alone is more powerful than me and Tsubaki, and Raynare is a very promising and strong fighter. If he gets someone of the same caliber, well... No offence, but even Sairaorg won`t be able to deal with him."

"Huh, you may think so, but even with all his powers, he isn`t as powerful as he seems." Rias boasted. "My Issei alone matches his power, and that`s without his Boosted Gear. And while his Peerage is still a newly formed, mine is more experienced and strongly bonded. They will follow me till the very victory."

"Quite a loud assumption, coming from you, Rias." Sairaorg commented.

"And how do you see him, Sairaorg?" Diehauser asked his pupil.

Sairaorg grinned, saying his answer.

"I see Alexander as someone whom I would be glad to fight one on one and I don`t care if he or I will lose." Sairaorg voiced his opinion. "Because I know that either of us in the end shall win something from that battle, not only a prestige and power."

"And what would that be?" Zekram asked.

"Utmost respect for one another."


	26. Chapter 20

**Grigori`s controlled training grounds for special forces. Switzerland.**

Alex and Scathach were making their way through old ruins of a roman coliseum, stepping on occasional snow, which was melting rather quickly. The temperature was high enough for it and both of them were dressed not too warmly, but well enough not to get cold. The pair was on the move for an hour, since the specialized training ground was situated away from the center, as it was known that members of Special Task Force had enough firepower to destroy the entire place ten times over, so Azazel decided to assign them this special place, enhanced with powerful magic and other properties, creating from this old coliseum a secondary base for task force, equipped with everything that could be needed: beds, resources, food, water and more. In reality, this place could be described as a fortress of its own, since the entire area was heavily protected by barrier magic and bounded fields, rendering impossible any teleportation for outsiders and enemies inside the area. Members of the task force were able to teleport here, if they were able to, since their signatures were accepted here.

The reason as to why Alexander and Scathach were coming here, when this base was practically empty, save for several sentries, was because Alex was going to summon up here his own Peerage, along with his daughters, so that he could finally see Illya and Sakura, whom he really missed and so that he could introduce them to Azazel and his friends. Another very important reason was because he wanted Raynare to bring his Nephilim Pieces, which were entrusted to her in the time when Alex was away. These Pieces were his most prized possessions and the key to his building power. Sona and Serafall both confirmed that Alexander`s Pieces were actually more powerful then Evil Pieces, most probably because of Nephilim`s essence being comprised of two elements of power, compared to Evil Pieces that utilized only a single source. That was actually quite good for Alex, as he was in need of powerful supporters. And today he was going to reinforce his ranks with his allies, whom he sent a message. Scathach gave Alex a specific list of people who were highly interested in joining Alex`s Peerage, so he invited them here, on place where their little team began and grew.

Once the pair reached the middle of the destroyed arena, Alex looked around and spoke with Scathach.

"Well, here we are." Alex sighed, enchanting a spell of beacon on the ground. "Now, all that is left is for Kuroka to sense it and they will be on their way here. Should about 10 or so minutes for then to link up the portals and transport here."

"Well, we aren`t in a hurry, so I don`t mind waiting up a bit." Scathach commented, turning her head around. "Hm, I can already sense that our friends are gathering here. One of them is already here." She turned her head towards the wall and pointed a spear there. "And how long are you planning on playing a stalker, Rider?"

Alex turned his head to where Scathach pointed out and from there a magical layer came off, revealing a slender average height woman with very long bright purple hair, close to the pink, wearing a skintight dress-corset and pieces on her legs and arms. Her hair were covered by a special headpiece, protecting the people from the effects of her Mystical Eyes, capable of petrifying anyone whom she wants to, as the women in her family all were gifted with such talent and she was no accepting. However this blindfold wasn`t enabling her from knowing all that was around her, as she was always aware of her surroundings, capable of hearing and sensing more than others. Usually she was a very collective and serious person and faithful to her friends and family. But that didn`t mean, that she didn`t have her own quirks. Like stalking her crush when she has chance.

"Still can`t get over that little habit of yours, Medusa?" Scathach asked her a little amused. "And where did you get this little layer of yours? Bought it on iStalker?"

"I have no need to reveal my secrets to you, Scathach." Medusa replied with her casual tone, turning to Alex and smiling to him. "Good to see you again, Alex. My apologies that I couldn`t be of any assistance to you in Kuoh."

"No need to apologize, Rider. Glad to see that you are okay. How is Bellerophon?" Alex greeted her.

Medusa smiled and summoned up her personal familiar, Pegasus Bellerophon, which appeared in an instance and sounded his majestic presence. Medusa petted her familiar and looked at smiling Alex.

"He is well, I assure you." She ruffled her horse. "There, there, my boy~." She began talking to her pet.

"My, what an amusing scene." A new voice came from behind Scathach and Witch of Shadows raised here head to see another participant of this meeting. "Not as amusing as her bickering with our little Knight, but still provides its own fair share of entertainment."

Alex chuckled to that one, turning to one of the most powerful sorceresses of this era, who was freely floating in the air above Scathach and smiling mischievously with her face underneath the hood. She was dressed in a magi cape and dress, covering her beautiful face and purple hair. A mischievous and plotting, but also kind hearted and a bit shy about herself, Medea was one of the greatest and most prominent experts in magic, along with being a person who enjoyed being a tailor and a shameless shipper and otaku in many things. That and a lot more was Medea.

"Scheming and plotting another mischief, Medea?" Alex asked half-seriously. "Hope you weren`t messing around while I was away?"

"Alex, just who do you think I am?" Medea sounded offended. "You know I would never even think of such things."

"No, you will do it in heartbeat." Scathach laughed a bit at floating lady. "Want me to remind you about that jockstrap incident and how your ideas paid off back then?"

"Oh please, as if I`m the one who resulted that whole mess." She looked accusingly at Scathach. "I only offered my opinion on the matter as a joke. It was our little Knight who decided to take my little joke seriously and blast that door with her Excalibur."

"In my own defense, it`s impossible to tell when you are joking or being serious." Arturia, who was coming out of the gates, responded to Medea. "And it was not my fault that we ended up in that hell hole afterwards." She glanced to Alex and nodded to him. "Alex, Scathach, glad to see you both."

"Likewise, Pendragon." Scathach greeted her.

"Glad to see you, Saber." Alex greeted her with a smile. "By the way, I thought you would be arriving with Cu Chulainn."

"Hey, wait up, Arturia!" And as a quo, Cuhullin came in running, panting like crazy and looking like he was just participating in Olympics. "The hell did you rush in here back there?! You`ve berried me underneath the snow with that speed, Lighting Knight!" Lancer regained his breath and looked at his bro. "Yo, bro, sorry for a delay."

"No problems, bro." Alex responded. "Though, I do wonder why you speeded up like that, Arturia."

"When Archer, Cuhullin and I were approaching, Archer saw that someone was descending here, so I considered it as a threat and rushed here." She spoke up and defended herself, looking accusingly at Rider. "Though, now I see that it wasn`t necessary."

"I told you that it was Medusa from the start." Archer appeared alongside Lancer. "Though, I must admit that I didn`t expect you of all people to be able to run at 40 miles per hour without stop. Still, that was hardly enough to outrun her Pegasus."

"Naturally, my Bellerophon is one of the fastest of its kind." Medusa added, smirking at her rival. "Outrunning some passionate knights is child`s play for him."

"So you admit that you used him to get here first on purpose?" Arturia glared back. "Couldn`t be out done by me for once?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Medusa made an innocent face. "I simply took my Pegasus out on a nice slow ride, plus I had a meeting to attend to, so I decided to combine the two. It is reasonable, after all."

"Flying at Mach speed is considered 'a nice slow ride'?" Arturia replied, clenching her fists.

"For some, it is." Rider responded nonchalantly. "By the way, are we expecting anyone else to come, or those are all the people we get?"

"Apparently so." Scathach noted. "Unfortunately, a lot of our people are currently in Dagda knows where, so we are all that were able to gather here. But, I believe that it shall be all that needed."

"Hopefully, you are right, Scathach." Alex nodded to that, then turning towards the portal, which was finally opening. "Well, looks like my team is here. Time for you to meet my new group."

As Alex finally said it, the portal finally opened up completely and from there, walked out a group of five females, two fully grown up girls, one still growing and two little girls, all dressed with in accordance to the weather and their own personal preferences. Alex smiled openly once her saw them, especially the two little girls that were straight up running towards him, happy to see him and screaming his name.

"DADDY!" Sakura and Illya ran towards their father and hugged tightly him, who kneelt down for them and caught both in an embrace.

"Oh, my little girls." Alex hugged both of them, getting a number of surprised looks. "Were you two behaving while I was away? Were you eating well, and how about sleeping?" Alex asked concerned, getting looks from both of the girls.

"Yep, I was eating and behaving properly!" Illya exclaimed happily.

"I was too, but…" Sakura shyly was looking away, getting Alex concerned.

"Sakura, what`s wrong, my little flower?" Alex looked at his younger daughter. "Did something happen while I was away, girls?"

"Y-yes, L-lady Rias…" Sakura was shyly speaking, until Illya began exclaiming angrily.

"Red lady came in our house and was screaming on Sakura!" Alex looked terrified at his younger daughter, while Illya continued. "She said very bad things about you and us. Sakura spoke for you, papa, but red lady began to say bad things about her. She scared little sister and she ran away in our room, crying! Mama Kuroka and Mama Raynare were very mad at red lady and almost killed her."

 _"_ _That damned woman… Does she have no restrains about insults?! Screaming at children is simply atrocious!"_ Lucifer chinned in, growling. _"Those damned Gremory and their so-called 'kindness' towards the others… If I had a body, then I would be more than happy to show what it means to insult a member of our family, blood related or not!"_

Alex silently agreed with his grandfather and he honestly would love to show Rias what it means to cross paths with his family. However, that wasn`t important. What was important was his younger daughter`s state, as she was about to cry. Alex released Illya and got his full attention to Sakura, kissing her in forehead and petted her head caringly. Sakura brightened up and looked at her father. Alex spoke up.

"Sakura, there is no need to cry, my little flower." Alex smiled caringly to her. "If Rias ever decides to do something like that again, never hesitate to speak up your mind. And if she thinks that she can order you or Illya around, then simply tell her that she isn`t your mother and has no right to speak to you like that. After all you are my little girl."

Sakura tear up and hugged tightly her daddy. Illya saw that her little sister was getting the entire attention of their daddy and she wasn`t too happy with that, putting and growling like a little feral animal. She loved Sakura very, very much and cared about her like a big sister she was, but… When it came down to papa, then it was becoming a becoming a matter of principal. She knew that Sakura was papa`s little girl just like Illya, but she couldn`t allow her to get papa all to herself. Illya didn`t know why, but whenever Sakura was getting too close with papa, she was getting very angry and some part of her was feeling very strange… like Sakura wasn`t her little sister, but someone that wasn`t welcomed. It was small and insignificant, but it was there…

Alex did notice that Illya was pouting and growling, so he petted her head caringly and ruffled up her hair. It was obvious to him that both of his daughters were rivaling for his attention, just like all the siblings should, but with Illya things were a little more interesting. After all, she was a Dragon in human form, so she had a bit of a temper and her draconian nature was showing itself bit by bit, but only in a protective form of her little sister and family. Still, that didn`t mean that Alex didn`t have his own questions about her origin and he did wanted to know from where did Illya come and of her past. When he asked her about it, she said that she didn`t remember a thing and didn`t wanted to, so Alex stopped prying in to it and didn`t bring this matter again. Still, he did decide to check her a little bit about her energy, which did feel a little strange to Alex. He only barely touched with his energy sensing into her… and he had to disconnect immediately as he physically felt by his entire body just how _much_ power Illya had. Seriously, that feeling when he sensed out Grayfia was like nothing when compared to Illya`s power level. It wasn`t radiating or flowing out gently, but was _literally_ her entire being! And absolutely overwhelming as even Lucifer was freaked out when he felt Illya`s power. Alex still recalled his own words.

 _"_ _That girl… Her entire being is like the infinity and dreams combined… I knew only three beings that felt similar to her, but she is something else entirely. It`s like… she is like THE energy itself."_

Alex didn`t know about those three being Lucifer referred to, but if those were capable of making his grandfather tremble, then they were something out of this world. However, that didn`t deter Alexander away from Illya, as she was his daughter, a child in his care and dependence. And he didn`t give a damn about her origin, as he would protect and love both of them equally.

While everyone was watching Alexander being at his best as a father, a certain someone wasn`t too happy about this whole scene.

"Gee, they didn`t see each other like only 2 days." Ravel huffed soundly. "A real King should be more concerned about his Peerage first, then his surrogate relatives." And at that, Ravel immediately received two slaps at the back of her head from both Raynare and Kuroka, who were glaring at her. "Hey, will you cut it out?!"

"Only after stop being such a…" Raynare was struggling to find a suitable word, that wouldn`t be too vulgar and culturally accurate, as Alex placed special rules about cursing in the presence of his daughters.

"Vulgar verbal delinquent." Kuroka linguistically found a suitable synonym, drawing surprised looks of both Raynare and Ravel. "Nya, what? Alex and I do like to talk, so I picked up a couple things." Kuroka dismissed, looking at the group behind Alex and waved them. "Nya, hey there, guys!" Kuroka and the others moved towards the small group and began talking with each other.

Alex released his daughters, while everyone was introducing themselves. Taking both of their hands together, he moved towards his current and possibly future members of the peerage. Alex looked at Ray and others.

"Ray, Kuroka, glad to see you. Thanks for looking after my little girls here." Alex smiled to them.

"Nya, love, it was nothing. They are absolutely adorable kittens, nya." Kuroka smiled to both of them, taking them from Alex and standing aside. "Nya, girl, daddy needs some distance, nya. It`s only for a couple of minutes, nya."

Alex smiled and turned to Raynare.

"Did you bring them, Ray?" Alex asked, his Pawn nodding and materializing the set of Nephilim Pieces.

"All here and accounted for." She opened the box and handed it to Alexander.

Alex gladly took the pieces and moved towards the group of his friends and former teammates. Candidates looked up to Alex and were awaiting his decision. Alex stood in front of them, and after sighing, began speaking.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank each and every one of you not just for coming here today, but for all the hardships and trials you`ve endured alongside me. We`ve been through a lot and more and every time I was damned glad to be with you. I consider it to be the greatest honor to know each and every one of you." Alex smiled to them and showed the set of his pieces. "These chess pieces are not standard Evil Pieces and they do not turn people into Devils. These are Nephilim Pieces, as they turn people into Nephilims, beings with that control both Holy and Demonic energy, but not suffer from both elements and live longer then all others." Alex unleashed his 8 silver wings, showing it to the others. "I will be blunt with you and say that powers granted by them are great and your potential for growth shall be unmatched, but because of our uniqueness you might be loners and discriminated by prideful. I wish not to enforce you, but give you a choice of this one. If you wish to become Nephilims, then I welcome you, but if you decline, I won`t think any less of you. But, before you decide to join me, please tell me your reasons for doing so."

Everyone looked at each other and were silently deciding who was going to start out first. Surprisingly, it was Scathach who was the first to voice her opinion and her choice.

"My reasons for joining with Alex are all well known to all of you." She smiled to her husband. "I have sworn my life to Alex and it`s thanks to him that I was able to break my shackles and become who I am right now. He is the man whom I love and have wedded and if anyone tries to separate us now, I shall gladly introduce them to my spears." She swirled them around.

That message about being wedded was taken not well by Medusa and Arturia, who looked in agape. Kuroka, who already knew of Scathach and smelled her on Alex and Alex on her, figured this much and was alright with it. Besides, a little competition doesn`t hurt, especially in love making.

The next one to speak was Archer, surprising everyone.

"As much as I enjoy working for Azazel, I do see Alexander as a better commander and a leader." Archer crossed his arms. "It`s thanks to him that I ended up here and worked here all this time. Besides that, I see me becoming a Nephilim would be much better than staying a human, for I have some long-lasting plans and having extra time on my hands wouldn`t hurt. Aside for that… Well, you really could use an archer in your team, no pun intended."

After him, Arturia began to speak her mind.

"When I was little, I was always dictated what should I do and whom must I be, my parents didn`t care for my thoughts and feelings, only Arthur and Le Fey were those that understood me. And when Church has abducted me, they didn`t even move a finger to save me and I was left in care of Pope and his fanatics, forced to build weapons for them. And then, I was saved by you, Alex." Arturia smiled to him. "When I pledged my loyalty to you, you gave me a single command to live the life I want, not the life you are dictated. And ever since, I`ve followed this order and now, my desire is to stand by your side and fight alongside of you. My Divine Excalibur and my strengths and powers are at your service, so as my loyalty and courage." Pendragon proudly proclaimed, bowing to her lord.

Medea was the next one to spill her story.

"My family was always haunted for being the ones that killed legendary Jason and have caused so much trouble and dismay among the peoples, while in reality we were nothing more but scapegoats and framed for crimes that peoples wished not to atone and simply pointe at us for being responsible of those crimes and sins." Medea got down on to the ground. "Growing up as a scapegoat and outcast for my looks and my sins was tormenting and painful. I never had any friends or even those that wouldn`t run away just because I practiced my magic. That was until I`ve met Alex, who didn`t give a damn about my lineage, supposed story or anything. All that he cared about was who I was inside and what were my actions. I owe him my whole life and the way I live now is all thanks to him. I may be a little bit mischievous, but I am not without principals. Besides, you all need a good tailor. Plus, if becoming a Nephilim means I get to dress those two adorable little cuties into my finest dresses, then who am I to pass by such opportunity?"

Alex only chuckled to that one, now hearing Cu Chulainn`s reasoning.

"Well, I not great at big talks, so I`ll be short." He announced. "Alex is my bro, like best bro a guy like me could ask for. I and my family owe him all we have now and our lives as well. And House of Chulainn never forgets such kindness, so like it or not, but you are stuck with me till the end, bro. After all, our loyalty to friends and lord arrive not just from Cu Chulainn, but from Diarmuid as well, and that's a killer dose of loyalty to have."

Alex already had a feeling that this would be the case with Cuhullin, but still, hearing something like that was a bit refreshing. Now, was the final person`s reasoning. Medusa decided to reveal everyone her eyes and put away her eye patch. She looked around and spoke to everyone.

"Women of my family are born with a curse of the original Medusa. We turn people to stone with our mere sight, so very few have ever wished to deal with my kind. I grew up being an exile and in hatred from my mother and father, since it was already common practice in my family to… get rid of girls before they can use their ability." She said with sadness. "When my parents have decided that it was time to deal with me, I ran away, but was hunted down by all the members of my family and their friends and the church, who saw me as a threat. When I thought that I was done for, I was saved by Baraquel and Alex, who were after me as well, but instead of killing, they opted to save me. It was the first time that someone was kind and brave enough to look me in the eyes and say that I am not a monster, but… a beautiful girl." Medusa blushed, getting a low growl from Arturia. "And because of that, because I finally felt not like a monster, but a living person, I followed Alexander and I do love him. My path will always lie with one that I choose, and that is Alex."

Alex smiled to them all and walked closer to them, starting with Scathach. He looked his newly wed wife and spoke to her and everyone.

"I`m truly grateful to be able to call you my friends." He thanked them. "Now, before I begin, let it be known that these Pieces do not mean your significance to me as figures on a chess board, but they represent the better way for you fight and live. Queen or Pawn, rank matters not, only your skill and powers. And I choose accordingly the Piece you most embody." Alex finally turned to Scathach. "Scathach, your fighting prowess and power knows no bounds. In battle, you are the strongest warrior and a prideful one as well. You may not command the army, but inspire it you can for sure." Alex took from the box Pawn Piece. "These Pawns are Mutated Pieces, immensely powerful and with incredible potential for growth. A mere simple one will not be enough for you, but this two should give you the power equal to that of a Queen, from my own calculations, as I`ve especially prepped it for my strongest warrior."

"Well, then what are you waiting for, my love?" Scathach asked him and he brought the Pawns to her chest.

"In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Scathach, as my fellow Nephilim and my Pawn. Stand by me as my wife in peace and as my comrade in battle." Alex proclaimed and Scathach absorbed the pieces, immediately spreading out her own 8 wings of Nephilim.

"My, they are quite soft to touch." She commented, as Alex moved to Medea.

"So, what piece do I represent in your mind?" She asked her friend and he drew out his Bishop.

"The one that commands the magic and reins it down on enemy." Alex placed on Medea`s chest and piece began to glow. "In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Medea, as my fellow Nephilim and my Bishop. Weave your spells and magic and turn the tides of battles against those who dare strike at us."

Medea smiled to that one and popped out her own 6 wings, examining the quality and strength. Alex moved towards his best bro.

"Don`t say I didn`t warn you, bro." Alex smirked to him, Cuhullin only snorting.

"I know what I`ve signed myself into." Lancer dismissed, Alex placing a piece on his chest.

"In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Cu Chulainn, as a fellow Nephilim and my Knight. Pierce through night and our enemies with your Gae Bolg and demolish those that stand in our way."

Cuhullin quickly spread his own wings, glad to see that he had nice looking 6 wings, which was good. Alex moved to Medusa, who was patiently waiting for him. She merely nodded to him and Alex nodded back, drawing out his Pawn Piece and placing it upon her chest.

"In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Medusa, as a fellow Nephilim and my Pawn. Ride in battle proudly and strike our enemy with your blades and chains."

Medusa smiled and spread her 4 wings, enveloping herself in them and marveling in their softness and warmth. Alex moved to Archer.

"Let`s get this over with, I still have to cock the dinner for the band." Archer recalled, getting Alex to chuckle.

"What`s true is true." He judged and drew out the Pawn. "In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Archer, as a fellow Nephilim and my Pawn. Let your arrows piece the skies and your blades be unlimited in works and battle."

Archer simply chuckled to that one and spread out his 4 wings, seeing that those were good enough for him. And with that, Alex moved to the last remaining person here. Alex stood near Arturia who was awaiting his decision.

"Alex, before you choose, I want you to know that no matter which piece you assign me to, I shall serve as your blade and your knight no matter the choice or consequences and I shall commit myself to the role you assign me to." She assured him.

Alex only could smile to her and drew out a piece, out of the box, but no one was able to see which one.

"Glad to hear that, because this one is easily the most important one." Alex revealed the Piece to Arturia, who looked at him with shock. "Don`t be so surprised. You literally are a Queen of Knights and royal blood is the indication to that as well. You are strong, willful, smart and cunning, not afraid to lead and fight. In your veins runs the blood of the legends and your magical potential is almost as great as your little sister`s Le Fey. Was there ever any doubt that I would choose any other piece?"

"I suppose not." She reasoned as Alex placed the piece on her plated chest.

"In the name of Alexander Lucifer, I reborn you, Arturia Pendragon, as a fellow Nephilim and my Queen." He proclaimed, shocking everyone. "I entrust you with our friends and family. Lead them as their leader and fight as one, raise your sword of promised victory and defeat our foes whoever they may be." And with that said, Arturia spread her own 8 wings, proudly standing before her friend and leader, accepting his rule.

Alex took a step back and looked at his Peerage in awe. He knew all of them and what they were capable of. Combined power wise, he was stronger than Sona and Rias, but he wouldn`t rush ahead of time. Instead, he shall prepare for the upcoming confrontation with Rias and others, strengthen his forces and train with them. But, already he knew something for certain. And that something gave him serious hope for the future.

They were not just his army. They were his family now, his race. And they will shatter the world.

* * *

 **Rizevim`s Estate. Underworld.**

Euclid Lucifuge may`ve been a second son of Lucifer, but he preferred to be referred as a Lucifuge in honor of his mother and seeing as he was once a supposed head of Lucifuge family, but nowadays, he didn`t really care for such title and was fine with it resting in hands of Alexander Lucifer, his nephew and a son of his deceased sister Lucia. Personally, he was positive about him, just like Rizevim, although he wasn`t as close to Lucia as he was, but he still dearly loved her and was supporting his nephew from the shadows, just like Rizevim. Ever since the two fled together, Euclid served Rizevim as his right hand man and most trusted friend and advisor, along with someone who could get him out of the modern trinkets that he was becoming obsessed with. While it was a good thing that he found ways to entertain himself, the fact that he was so into that IPad was becoming troubling. And right now, they had better things to be worried about.

Just now, Euclid, through his own sources has found out about something that needed to be brought into the attention of his older brother, as this was something that both he and Euclid have tried the hardest to avoid. And now... it was out.

Euclid stormed into the library where Rizevim was situated, watching another one of his TV shows on IPad. Euclid walked right to his brother and spoke directly to him.

"Rizevim, we have problems." He said directly, but Rizevim didn`t seem to bother much, as he raised a finger to stop his younger brother.

"Wait a minute or two…" And Euclid actually waited, until Rizevim finally looked up to his brother. "Damn I love that Rossi guy. We sure need to visit Italy one of these days and try out their food, bro."

"Rizevim, this is serious." Lucifuge was dead serious.

"Man, you really are a mood killer, you know that?" Rizevim sighed. "Okay, you`ve got my attention for 30 seconds until the commercial is over, so this better be good."

"Trust me, it`s nothing good." Euclid warned him. "Lucian has escaped."

And that was the moment when Rizevim finally forgot about Criminal Minds for today and put away his IPad. He looked directly in his brother`s eyes and asked him.

"Come again?"

"Lucian has escaped." Euclid repeated himself, getting his brother in serious mode. "The information came just now from my sources in Sirzechs` office. An hour ago, his cell was found empty and the guards guarding him were disintegrated, along with most of the other prisoners and guards. Traces of magic clearly indicate only one type of magic being applied there."

"Power of Annihilation." Rizevim growled, standing up from his chair. "Knowing that brat, he is already outside of Sirzechs` reach and is somewhere in human world. I can bet my own power that he has already contacted with my damned mother and they are up to something while we are here talking."

"I am of the same opinion and I might have a clue as to what his target might be." Euclid drew his brother`s attention. "In his cell, the inspection found a single word written on the burnt out piece of newspaper. The word was: 'Nephilim'." Euclid informed Rizevim. "I believe it`s pretty obvious that this is a clear message to you and as to what his plans are now, as he knew that we kept an eye out for him."

"Shit." Rizevim cursed. "Well, it looks like we`ll have to clean up the mess all over again. Knowing Lucian, he won`t stop until whatever he desires is within his hand, so we better see to it that he doesn`t get to Alex, or otherwise…"

"I`ve already made the preparations and prepared us a suitable place to live in Kuoh." Euclid, as always, was productive. "Knowing your son, it won`t take him too long to find out where Alexander lives."

Rizevim had to agree to that one, as Euclid was right: Lucian was very, very productive and intellectual when it came down to achieving his goals. And every encounter with him was always a serious test for anyone who dared to challenge Rizevim`s son and a father of current White Dragon Emperor.

And now, it would see that he had a new pray in his sight.

Things soon will get ugly…

* * *

 **Now, about Pieces. Nephilim Pieces are stronger than normal once and Mutation Piece is almost limitless in potential, so Scathach received a fairly powerful ones, especially taking into account her lineage and battle prowess. Plus Alex does have a powerful energy sensing, so he can determine the power of each piece.**

 **Pawns: Scathach, Archer, Raynare, Medusa and Ravel.**

 **Bishops: Medea and Kuroka**

 **Knight: Cu Chulainn**

 **Queen: Arturia**

 **Now, 2 more Pawns are still available, a Knight and 2 Rooks. Knight and 1 Rook has been decided and will be added later one, but the other positions are still available, so do please suggest from DxD and Nasuverse (preferable Fate universe).**

 **Next time: A painful discovery and a new blade; Azazel and diplomacy; Return to Kuoh.**


	27. Chapter 21

**Grigori`s training grounds for special forces. Switzerland.**

Materialized steel of blades clashed with a real life one, two warriors clashing with one another in an all-out sparring match, creating a spectacle for the gathered Nephilims and children to look in awe. It was Alexander`s idea to have a little training session for Nephilims, to get accustomed with their new status and powers, along with getting a bond form up and get to know who how fights. While hero descendants mostly knew how to cooperate and fight alongside with each other most effectively, so this training session was meant more for Raynare, Kuroka and Ravel, who very reluctantly agreed with it.

And so the training session began, where first Nephilims decided clashed with professional fighters that just joined up the ranks. The pairs were decided and it was decided to look how each fighter fights. First ones to fight were Raynare who went up against Archer, resulting in an interesting show between two warriors that specialize in Projection magic. While it looked like they looked equal and went on par with one and another, it very soon became clear that Archer was the one who held the advantage, as he was capable of overwhelming Raynare in the close range attacks and long range with his arrows and married blades, but Raynare didn`t go down without a fight and Archer had to agree that with more refining and training, she could give him a very good challenge.

Next up were Ravel and Medusa, which quickly showed just how lacking in abilities she was in compare to others. Her Phoenix Flames were nothing against Medusa`s superior speed, agility and every single other categories. Alex had to grudgingly admit that Ravel was in very serious need of grinding up and trainings, lots and lots of trainings, as her only fighting abilities only extended to her Phoenix Flames and even those weren`t even well developed. Alex personally didn`t want to have her in his life at all, but if she was going to be in his team, so he placed her under Scathach to build up. Plus, that girl was in need of very serious personality adjustment and Alex knew that Scathach was capable of doing it.

Next match was between two magic types, master of Senjutsu and expert of Ancient Magic. Kuroka and Medea clashed in an all-out duel of magi, showing off their entire potential and magical prowess, resulting in a spectacle for an audience and children, though Alex did put up a barrier around them in case things would get out of hand, and they usually tend to when two womanly magi were fighting one another. The duel lasted for around 10 minutes and ended in two Bishops calling it a draw, as they quite well assessed their own abilities and abilities of their partner, which was the true purpose of this little duel.

Now that the newbies were accessed and measured, Alex decided that it was time for him to get some real practice, as he has been doing almost no training since his Reincarnation of Akeno and Sona, as he was left in seriously weakened physical condition due to life transfer and energy drain. It took some time to readjust and restore the energy reserves, but now Alex was in top shape condition once again, so he was looking for a good training fight. Ironically, he wasn`t the only one in a need of a good match, as Arturia decided to directly challenge Alex to a fight, as she wished to see how good her King was in duel with a sword. Alex had no other choice, but to accept the challenge from his Queen and so they prepared for a duel. Arturia downed her signature battle attire, while Alex undressed from the jacket and prepped up for a duel. Arturia drew out her Divine Excalibur, covering it in Invisible Layer that she installed into the blade, while Alex`s weapon of choice was, surprisingly, Alexander`s personal summoned Light Sword, very much a like the ones Fallen Angels and Angels were using, but his version was an actual sword with details, but in silver colors and glow, reminding of a Light Projection. The reason as to why Alex`s Projection was so detailed and advanced was because he remembered Archer`s lessons and his weapon was what he managed to develop through a little bit of trying and practice in free time. That was his new signature Light Projection, Lunari, as he called it.

And so the duel began and it was easily the most interesting one of today. Alexander`s technique seriously improved since the last time he and Arturia had to fight, so now he was capable of fighting with her on more or less equal terms, using his own knowledge and developed stance and style on the fullest. Arturia was honestly surprised that Alex was so capable now of holding his own against her in a direct confrontation and even put her on serious defenses, but that only made the fight more interesting and resourceful.

Alex parried another slash from Divine with his Lunari, moving Arturia`s blade away to the right and quickly replacing his own weapon for a pierce. Lunari went right at her, but Arturia easily parried it, moving her sword in a circle motion and countering the attack and making Alex go step back. Pendragon charged her opponent with her sword ready for a drawn. Alex awaited this charge and once she was half way close to him, Alex went towards her as well, back flipping the sword and charging at her. Arturia was expecting Alex to use his sword in a slashing motion to cut her from the left, so was ready to duck right and slash at his left hand. Once they closed in, Alex was the first to attack and it went just as Arturia had predicted. Or so she thought… Instead of her ducking to the right and attacking Alex left hand, she suddenly felt how her right arm was cut by a Light Projection when she moved away from the strike. She widened her eyes and looked quickly at the damaged arm, seeing a silver blade near of her. Only now she understood what happened: Alex used his first sword as a distraction and made her move to his left and once she done that, Alex summoned a second Lunari and stoke her. The wound was mostly shallow and no serious damage was done, but it was still surprising that Alex did strike her like that.

Arturia jumped on the side and regained the distance between them, looking at an injured arm. She spoke in proud voice.

"Very well placed attack, Master." She admitted, showing the bleeding scratch. "I didn`t expect you to be able to summon second sword like that and strike me like this. Might ask you, were you expecting me to follow that maneuver from the beginning?"

Alex stood up in a more relaxed form.

"Yep, actually." Alex admitted. "I`ve already tried out that little maneuver with Kiba one time he landed one of his swords for practice, but instead of a Projection I was using a practice sword so it didn`t do much damage to him. Was it a real deal, then Kiba would`ve lost an arm. As the matter of a fact, you`ve reacted much better than he did, for my strike would`ve dealt a serious damage instead of this shallow blow."

"Well, I am glad to hear that my mastery of a blade is better than Gremory`s Knight." Saber responded, healing up her arm with a bit of her own magic. "Your speed and agility is quite good and in confrontation with him, you would deal with him in no time. However, I would advise that you to change your weapons, for they aren`t fit to battle my Divine Excalibur."

Alex raised his eyebrow and looked down on his weapons, noticing a significant amount of chinks and chips on his right on, as it was the one that was clashing with Excalibur. Lucifer figured that Arturia`s blade truly was a masterpiece to end all other masterpieces, as all of her weapons that she created with Infinity Forge were of incredible quality and Divine Excalibur was the pinnacle of it. Lucifer was surprised that his blade didn`t break yet, but he figured that his mastery over projections was better than he initially expected, however, a few more swings like that and his blade was done for, so Alex decided to dispel his Lunari swords and instead use his most powerful possession in his arsenal. Alex`s personal glyph appeared near of him and he drew outside of the portal Frostmourne, taking it up with both arms. Arturia smirked as she now saw that her Master was serious and wasn't going to hold back. She raised her Divine Excalibur and stood up in a battle stance, prepared for a new round of battle to commence.

"Now we are talking." She smiled to him. "Show me what this Cursed Demonic Sword can do!"

"With plea…" Alex suddenly stopped and dropped on his knees, releasing his sword and screaming in the most intense pain he ever felt in his life.

That was something that nobody saw coming. Every girl here became immediately pale and scared for Alexander`s life, especially his wives that were the first to rush to his aid. Arturia snapped out as well and rushed to his aid. Cuhullin and Archer too di the same, as did everyone, along with scared Illya and Sakura. Once everyone was near of their Master, their sight was greeted by scarring picture. Alexander`s hands looked like they were burnt from inside and veins were popping out and even blood injuries on his palms. Alex stopped screaming and managed to regain his composure, but he was in a puzzle as to what the hell just happened and why did he just felt like poisoned and cursed at the same time. Then he realized something.

'Lucifer, are you around?'

 _"_ _Yeah, I am."_ Lucifer responded. _"Damn it, I should`ve warned you about it sooner than that."_

'I take it you know what the hell just happened to me?' Alex asked mentally his grandfather.

 _"_ _What you`ve just experienced was the main reason why Frostmourne is called a Cursed Demonic Weapon. All 6 of them carry within their cores a very powerful protection curse that prevents them from falling into the enemy hands and destroys all matter that carries within it Holy energy."_ Lucifer explained. _"Whatever one of those weapons strikes that carries Holy energy it destroys in an instance. Count yourself lucky as you are not full out Angel, but a Nephilim, that prevented your immediate demise and only caused you this discomfort."_

'I wouldn`t call having my arms twisted and ripped from inside a minor discomfort.' Alex retorted. 'So, it would seem that I am no longer capable of wielding this weapon without dying, am I?'

 _"_ _Unfortunately, that is the case, kid."_ Lucifer concluded. _"I suggest you find yourself a new weapon aside from your Lunari. And as for Frostmourne, I strongly recommend returning it in Sitri`s hands, as they should be able to seal it way so that it doesn`t fall into unwanted hands. If anything, those water-casters sure as hell know how to keep their treasures and possessions locked up from everyone and that sword sure as hell the proof of that. Though not as powerful as my own two lances, it still packs a punch hard enough to send anyone into abyss."_

'Wait, you had your own weapons? You never told me about it and were they really lances?'

 _"_ _Believe it or not, kiddo, but I was the greatest lancer in my own time. Not even War Gods could match up to my level of prowess and strength."_ Lucifer stated as a matter of fact. _"When I was a Devil Emperor, my weapon of choice was actually the most powerful Demonic Weapon ever crafted, Lance of Abyss, a weapon that at full power could obliterate continents. To be perfectly clear, it`s power is almost as great as True Longinus or my original lance, Rhongomyniad, one that brought an end to Gods and entire countries. I actually miss that lance right now."_

'Really? And where do you think those two are?'

 _"_ _Beats me."_ Lucifer sighed. _"Lance of Abyss was in Rizevim`s possession last time I saw it. As for Rho… It most probably is in Heaven`s possession, but I doubt that anyone there is capable of even touching that spear. After all, it`s a weapon that only can be wielded by a Nephilim, as it was designed to be such. Not even my own father could possibly wield it."_

'Father? You never mentioned that you had one.'

 _"_ _Really? I thought it was obvious as day who my ass-father is, seeing as I`ve revolted and killed him."_ Lucifer stated. _"Biblical God was my father, just to clear the air. As for my mother… That`s a topic for another day, kiddo."_

Alex decided not to pry any further as he understood when Lucifer didn`t want to talk. But still, to be not simply a grandson of Lucifer, but also of Biblical God… Alex`s lineage is truly very, very interesting to say the least. Once he went out of his mental discussion, Alex healed up his hands with flames and stood up raising a hand that everything was alright. Cuhullin was the first one to speak up.

"Bro, what the hell happened to you?" Lancer looked worried. "You just collapsed there."

"It`s the effect of Frostmourne`s power on me." Alex pointed at the blade. "It appears to be cursed to destroy all that has Holy energy, whether when stroke or by mere touch. Guess that`s why it`s called the Cursed Demonic Weapon."

"I see, it does make sense." Medea commented. "Nephilims do possess not just a Demonic element, but also a Holy one as well, so it has caused this much pain to you. I believe it means that you better off getting rid of this thing. After all, you no longer can use it."

"My thoughts exactly the same, Medea." Alex casted a teleportation spell and teleported this thing back in his house. "I`ll just return it back to Sona and her family, as it was their sword. I guess that means that I`ll just have to do with Lunari swords now."

"Alex, if I may." Arturia voiced her presence, getting a nod to speak up. "I would like to offer you something that might serve a suitable replacement for Frostmourne. I have just recently finished my work on a very unique sword that I believe is best suited for someone like you."

Alex looked questioningly at Arturia, as he was curious about what she meant by saying that the swords she was working on is a unique one. He knew that it took time for her to create a weapon within the Infinity Forge, but each she created was on par with the most powerful weapons in this world. Divine Excalibur and Caliburn Chaos are the proof to that fact, but she rarely used her Sacred Gear, not out of lack in experience, but simply because she was preferring to minimize the usage. But, now she went and made him a sword. It must be a very special weapon and it must mean a lot for her as well.

Arturia put Divine into the ground and brought her hands in a position as if they were holding something. In the next second, in hands of Arturia materialized a long European style sword. Alex took a closer look at this beautiful sword: silver steel with red features, covering the guard and handle, with blade becoming wider to the handle and with runes on it. Alex had to admit that this sword was truly unique and powerful, as he felt resonation of both Demonic and Holy elements in it. Arturia presented her creation to her King.

"This is my new sword, Clarent Avenger." She stated proudly. "In the past, my family was in possession of not just Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler, but also Mordred`s sword, Clarent, but it was lost long ago. This sword is of my own design, but I know that my ancestor wasn`t as demonic and evil as many believe of him, simply being an avenger, so I`ve put it into this blade. Unlike my Divine Excalibur or Caliburn Chaos, Clarent Avenger wields both Demonic and Holy energy in him, effectively making him a holy demonic sword of sorts. A perfect weapon for a true Nephilim." Arturia handed it to Alexander. "I would be greatly honored if you were to accept it."

Alex smiled and nodded to Arturia, taking the sword and trying it out swinging around and getting used to the weigh and power. This blade was lighter than Frostmourne, but it surely felt like just as strong. Perfectly balanced and of good length for a battle, elegant design and ability to be wielded by both hands or in one hand if needed. This weapon was truly a masterpiece and pinnacle of Arturia`s. Alex spoke his mind about this weapon.

"It truly is an astonishing weapon you`ve created, Arturia. Thank you." Alex thanked his Queen, getting a strong blush from her. "Is there anything else interesting about Clarent that I should know? Does it possess a trump card like your Divine`s invisibility and energy gathering, or Chaos` magical disruption and rifts in dimension?"

"Clarent Avenger`s power is equal to both my Divine and Chaos." Arturia confirmed. "It`s trump card is Absorption, the same kind as your Forsaken Regalia used to possess. It is capable of absorbing almost all kinds of magical attacks if it makes a contact it with, the strength of absorption depends on wielder`s ability to handle the growth of sword`s power. Once it reaches a certain level, Clarent activates its true form, one that is capable of obliterating fortresses in one attack."

"Sounds a lot like your ultimate move." Alex admitted, smirking and standing up in a battle position. "So, how about we give this blade a proper test run?"

Arturia could only smile to such proposal; everyone was already on the side lines and awaiting with patience the new round of this duel to commence. She drew out her Divine Excalibur and prepared for a new round.

In the next second, the entire arena began to shake from the power of both warriors` attacks.

* * *

 **Next day. Grigori`s Conference room. Zurich.**

The tension in the conference room was running quite high, as all of the participants had a couple of issues with their counterparts, with most of them, anyway. Today`s meeting wasn`t a simple diplomatic meeting between representatives of Fallen Angels and Devils, but more of a matter between two powerful families, regarding a certain marriage agreement. After Rias has returned to Kuoh, she immediately went back in the Underworld to her family and informed them about the most recent discovery about Alexander and his real connection to Azazel and Fallen Angels. That caused a reasonable uproar within the Gremory family and was troublesome to Sirzechs as well, as they weren`t expecting that a kid would have a family in reality and they would be able to integrate him into their family without any problems, but now… This put Rias` and everyone`s plans into disarray and Gremory family has decided to play diplomats and called for an official meeting between Azazel and them, through Serafall Leviathan, proposing a discussion of marriage agreement.

Once the word got to Azazel, he consulted with his son and daughter, whom he called out from her mission and she was now in Zurich with them. Lucina wasn`t too happy about this meeting and wasn`t holding back her opinion about Gremory and Devils as of whole, Alex, being a bit more restrained, was also not too thrilled with meeting up Gremory family, but he decided that it was for the best and agreed to this. Lucina only complied and went along with her dad and older brother, as she did love her brother and didn`t want him to go through them without support. Lucina was actually really glad to see her big brother and to find him already so strong, practically near a full Cadre level, with Alex also being glad to reconnect with his sister and introduce her to her new nieces, who immediately took a liking into her, just like Azazel. Governor General was crying tears of moe and joy at a single look at them, promising those cutie pies lots of attention, love and presents. Azazel assured his son that if he needs to; he can always count on him to help out with them. As for the meeting, aside from Alexander, Azazel and Lucina, on their side were also Baraquel, life-long friend of Azazel and his kids, and Penemue, a surrogate mother to Lucina and Alex, who loved them just like her kids. As for the Gremory side, Zeoticus and his wife, Venelana, with their daughter Rias, and the main guest, Sirzechs` Lucifer himself, as it was a family matter, despite the fact that he didn`t share the name of Gremory anymore. The eyes of the older Gremory members were fixated on Lucina for some time, seeing almost identical copy of Lucia in Azazel`s daughter. That made girl a little furious and Gremory members a bit uneasy, remembering their part in tragedy that befell her mother all those years ago.

The first one to speak up was Azazel, being in serious mode for this one.

"As much as I enjoy looking at all of you, Gremories, why don`t we just get down to business?" Azazel proposed. "I`ve already discussed the main diplomatic issues with Serafall, so all we have left are personal matters, which, as I believe, we all want to settle down as soon as possible."

Zeoticus eyed the man and nodded.

"Yes, that would be best for all of us." Leader of Gremory family agreed. "Very well, let`s cut to the chase, as humans like to say. Our main issue is our marriage agreement between Alexander and Rias."

Lucina soundly scoffed and glared at Gremory side before voicing her own opinion.

"Really? Because, if my memory serves me well, there was no agreement at all." Lucina eyed Rias, who glared back. "According to my brother and our sources, this crimson haired snake basically manipulated the flow of events and made my brother first her Servant and then into her fiancée. If you ask me, then this doesn`t qualify as an 'agreement'. I believe the better term for this would be 'enslaving', something you Devils are rather good at." She reminded Gremory about her mother.

Venelana glared at Lucina and voiced her opinion.

"Young lady, I believe it is best if you allow more mature people here settle this matter." Venelana spoke with a false smile. "After all, you haven't even come in age for such matters."

"Lady Venelana, just for your information." Penemue spoke up. "Lucina isn`t some little girl you can manipulate. While a bit young, she is one of the Cadre and one of strongest fighters, not to mention our future leader. And just for the record, if you speak again so disrespectfully of Lucina or Alexander or their deceased mother, you can expect serious complications to come your way."

Everyone was surprised at this little bit of information. None of the Devils thought that Lucina was already a Cadre and a future leader of Grigoris. It sounded a little strange for their ear, to have Lucina as Azazel`s Heir instead of Alexander. Azazel caught their confusion and decided to clear things a little for them.

"What my secretary said all true." He smirked a little. "My Lucina here may be young, but this girl packs a serious punch to all levels of Devils and Angels alike. While she may not have my patience, she most certainly makes up for it with care and loyalty to friends and family, something I really respect and admire in my daughter. And she also has a very clear and plain view of things, with which I fully agree at the moment. Calling that affair your daughter has pulled of is anything, but an agreement, as you`ve placed my son in the worst possible situation and made him choose between slavery and death. Hardly counts as an agreement, if you ask me."

"Actually, I wasn`t even given a choice." Alexander chinned in, getting angry glare from Rias and others. "I was basically confined and released with them telling me that I now have to marry the one girl that basically sold my ass to Riser and his family. And I will say this again: like Hell would I ever allow her to be my wife."

"Alexander, I doubt that you understand how Rias actually cares about you and what feelings my darling daughter has for you." Venelana decided to talk to her future son-in-law. "Our lovely Rias has chosen you of all Devils to be her husband and to spend her entire life with. While I can see that you may be skeptical about it, but I can assure that becoming a part of our family is only beneficial to you, as you will be treated like our son and…"

"Lady Venelana, I believe that it is you who fails to see my reasoning not to marry Rias and become a part of your family." Alex glared daggers at her. "Let me explain it to you. I was revived as a Devil by your daughter, who allowed Riser to kill me, simply allowed him to kill me, without reasoning and questioning him, a civilian, after learning that he had a Sacred Gear in him. All of that was done so that I could become her servant and help her defeat her fiancée in a Rating Game, while being lied about the details of my death. And when the Rating Game came in, I`ve learned that your son here _sold_ my mother to Phenex family." Alex glared at Sirzechs. "Imagine my feelings, to learn that all this time I was serving to a little sister of the man who sold my mother to those bastards, to learn that I was a slave of the family that exploited my mother for their own interests. And after that I get confined just for my lineage and what my mother did in the past. And when I got freed, I was actually thinking for a second that your family might not be as bad as I thought, but in the next second I find out that I am now _forced_ to marry her." Alex pointed at Rias. "So, you are now telling me that I would be treated like a son if I marry her? Do you think that I want to become a member of a family that exploited me and my own mother for their own benefit, not to mention the family that has _stolen_ the name of family for their own son? Joining your family would not only mean for me to abandon my own principals, but also tarnishing the memory of my mother and feelings of my whole family. So like Hell will I ever become a puppet of your family!"

Sirzechs decided that it was his time to speak up.

"So, for you it is a matter of pride and your family`s name then?" Crimson Satan drew Alex`s attention. "You think that current Satans and remaining Devils aren`t this worthy of Lucifer`s Heir? This sounds a lot like Old Satan`s Faction…"

Alex was about to retort to Sirzechs, but then suddenly Lucifer decided to speak up.

 _"_ _This crimson-haired bastard sure likes to twist your words."_ Lucifer glared at Sirzechs, but then turned to Alex. _"Alex, as much as I would enjoy staying only a witness to this, I believe that it is time I get to say my word here. I doubt that this family will ignore what a real Lucifer has to say."_

Alex was surprised to hear this one, just like Lucina and everyone else from the Grigori`s side. Before this meeting, Alex decided to share with them his link with Lucifer and revealed him to Lucina, Baraquel and Penemue, who were shocked and amazed to see him, but quickly calmed down and agreed to share the mental link with him for this meeting, as he was, even in this form, an involved party. And now, he wanted to speak his mind to Gremory family directly, which could be done through the possessing of Alexander`s body for a short time period. The two have performed this for a couple of times, just out of interest and it revealed several interesting results: Alexander was becoming more of a spectator, while Lucifer was taking full control; Lucifer`s power was merging with Alex`s and this union allowed Lucifer to use almost incredible amount of power, reaching the level of a Satan. Fortunately, the side effects of this union were minimal, as the two were mutually the same in physical and spiritual way. Alex thought of that one and simply decided to go with it.

"Do it." He simply said aloud, confusing the Devils.

In the next second, everyone saw how Alex`s aura glowed up and then suddenly died down. Older Gremory instantly felt that Alex`s aura became… simply incredibly more powerful and his spirit suddenly reconfigured to that of… of his grandfather. They saw how Alexander opened his eyes and then they realized that he suddenly wasn`t the same men.

Instead of Lucifer`s Heir, they were now dealing with Lucifer himself.

"Well, well, long time no see, Gremory." Deeper, more mature and powerful voice of Devil Emperor spoke, making all of Gremory widen their eyes and shiver a little in fear. "Looks like you still remember me. Good to know that you haven`t forgotten about the man responsible for your entire existence."

"Lucifer…" Sirzechs` spoke the first, drawing First Devil`s smirk out. "How in the world are you still in this world?"

"Quite simple, really. Because I`m fucking awesome." Lucifer laughed at his little joke, hearing a chuckle from Azazel. "But in all seriousness, did you honestly think being an Heir to someone is merely a title? It`s far more than that, little boy. It is a responsibility and power to call upon ones lineage for guidance and advice. I am in this world to act as spiritual guardian of Alexander and train him when I see the opportune time for it. But right now, I`ve decided to chin in to your little talk here, as I`ve grown annoyed of you and your family using my grandson as your political tool. Not to mention that I am also really pissed off about what you did to my daughters, you mongrels."

"And what exactly can a ghost like you do?" Rias suddenly spoke up, drawing a glare from Lucifer. "You are nothing more but a phantom and…" She suddenly stopped talking and instead began to very slowly suffocate, as if something caught her lungs and throat.

Gremory saw what happened and looked Rias with shock and worry, while Lucifer spoke.

"As much as it would please me to see you run out of air and watch you slowly succumbing to your death…" Lucifer released Rias from his invisible grip, who began to catch her breath and cough. "I shall tell you this, red haired bitch. You are a foolish arrogant little girl who thinks that your brother`s position and riches of your family give you the right to dictate the rules for others. I shall reveal to your something: you are nothing more but an arrogant bitch with an oversized ego and hot air instead of brain and energy. I`ve lived millennias and saw plenty of your kind, and all you ended up living a short and receiving a very painful death. I can assure you that your life will end the same way and this kid might just be the one to deliver the killing blow."

"Lucifer!" Sirzechs stood up and glared daggers at Lucifer. "Don`t you dare to threaten my sister or…"

"Or you will do what, boy?" Lucifer mockingly asked Sirzechs. "Try attacking me here or elsewhere, and you will attack this kid as well, which I believe will not only compromise your own status, but also bring a new Great War, one that Devils will most surely lose."

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked him.

Azazel decided to say his piece.

"Lucifer isn`t wrong here, Sirzechs." Governor General spoke seriously. "Alexander isn`t just Lucifer`s Heir, but also my son. While not my Heir, he has my blood and he was a commander of Grigori, just below Baraquel's and Penemue`s rank. Alex is one of us and we don`t forgive attacking our own, not to mention that just for his first death I should`ve demanded repetitions in form of Riser`s head. If you attack my son or anyone of his family or Peerage, I can assure you that I won`t hesitate to order my forces to move against Devils. And not only Fallen Angels will want to avenge Alex, but a few others too would be eager to do so, like Celtic Mythology, with whom I have an alliance and whose member, Scathach, is actually Alex`s newlywed wife and my daughter-in-law."

That was a shock for Sirzechs to hear about, as he didn`t expect to hear that Grigoris have secured an alliance with Celts and that Alex was a husband to granddaughter of Morrigan herself. Polygamy wasn`t something uncommon in Devil society and Mythologies had their own individual statuses of marriage and one person could have wives from multiple pantheons, although it was rare.

Azazel decided to continue.

"Along with Celts, I can assure you that a 2 other factions won`t stand idly and will want to get on the actions." Azazel continued. "I am not sure if you hear this one, but Michael and I have signed a peace treaty just a couple of days ago with a defensive alliance signed just the day before your delegation arrived here." That shocked Devils, as Angels were now united by an alliance. "And if even that`s not enough to intimidate you, then I can assure you that Asgard would love to repay their debt to Alexander. While he was in charge of my Spec Ops, he cooperated with Odin to repel an invasion of frost giants on Earth, not to mention simply being a very close friend to Asgard as of whole. And those guys do like to keep their friends alive and pay back if someone messed with them."

"Looks like you are in some really deep shit now, Zechsy." Lucifer smirked. "So, what it is going to be: protecting your bimbo of a sister`s shadow of honor, or not getting Devils wiped out by a coalition? Because if you do attack Alex, you can kiss your race goodbye, or just your family and yourself. I doubt that old man Zekram and other Satans would regret selling your ass for a chance to avoid a genocide."

"You sure do speak very casually of your own race, Lucifer." Zeoticus noted.

"Oh, don`t get me wrong, Gremory. I personally would prefer not see Devils die because of your children`s idiocy and pride." Lucifer admitted. "But that doesn`t mean that I like the way things are right now in Underworld, seeing how you`ve failed to get a normal peace treaty when I`ve basically all but secured it for you morons. And don`t get me even started on those grandkids of other Satans. But what really makes my blood boil is the fact that you, Gremory, think that because of your status, you can command my grandson to marry your daughter." Lucifer was livid. "There is no law that demands him to marry a member of any family to gain status. His lineage and powers alone put him in a very good position of power within the society. And Alex knows about it too, not to mention that he understands just why the hell you would need him in reality. After all, Gremory line is growing weak without powerful members with great power and strong lineage. Without someone like my grandson, your family will soon become nothing more but a fallen noble house on a brink of extinction."

Zeoticus and the others had nothing to contradict to that one, as Lucifer was correct on this analysis. Without Sirzechs` as a Gremory and other powerful members in the household, House of Gremory was in a peculiar state when less wealthy houses were in more powerful position due to having more prestigious and powerful members with great abilities in magic. Alexander was someone that could put those people to shame with his abilities and regain the glory of House of Gremory and multiply it. This was one of the main reasons as to why he was needed to Gremory.

Sirzechs decided to speak.

"What do you want, Lucifer? The marriage can`t be simply called off, as it would greatly affect not only my house, but also your own."

"Don`t try and trick me, boy. When you only were only learning how to suck your mother`s milk, I was leading our people for 3 millennia." Lucifer warned Sirzechs. "Alex and I do know that he needs to get himself a Devil wife, but there are far more suitable and better options among the Devils. House of Sitri, for an example. Their heiress is a clever and a very insightful girl and also quite a beauty herself, not to mention that she and Alex are very close and their marriage would be quite a stable one. But, seeing as you and the rest of your arrogant house won`t agree to simply let go of my grandson, Alex and I have discovered a certain solution of this problem, thanks to lovely Lady Serafall. He will explain it to you himself in a second." Lucifer smirked, relinquishing the control of Alex`s body and giving it back to the original owner. "I will never comply with wishes of your household and in the presence of my father and sister; I call out the regality of your claims on me. In accordance to Devils` law, the single way you can proof the legality is through an official Rating Game, in which Rias will have to face me one on one."

Everyone from the Devil`s side widened their eyes, as they didn`t think that Alex would do something like that and turn the tables on them in this way. Now they had no other way, but to agree to that one. Rias decided to speak up.

"You really think that you can win against me and my Peerage? You only have a 3 Pieces taken, even with Kuroka on your side; you are at a disadvantage, as my Peerage has more strength and stronger fighters to deal with you." Rias boasted.

Alex simply smirked and snapped his fingers, one large portal opening up and revealing Alexander`s peerage to the rest of the conference room. Rias widened her eyes, seeing just _who_ were Alex`s members. Lucifer spoke up to his people.

"Ladies, gentlemen." Alex respectfully spoke to his friends. "Lady Rias and her family here seem to have certain doubts about our capability to participate in a Rating Game. I would like to hear your opinion on that matter."

Out of all the Nephilims, Arturia stepped out of the group and spoke.

"I believe that can speak for every one of our team." Alex and other Nephilims nodded to Arturia, who turned to Rias and her family. "Lady Rias, I can assure you that your doubts are misplaced. We stand ready with our King and we are all eager to battle you and your Peerage for the rights and freedom of Alexander. Most of us here treasure him as not just our leader, but also as member of our family and someone who brought us together. And as his Queen, I assure you, we will gladly do battle with you and defeat you."

Arturia`s confidence was shared with most of Alex`s Peerage and Rias realized that in just a few days Alex managed to build up himself a very powerful Peerage. She was at a very huge disadvantage. Sirzechs also saw it and decided to use a single glimmer of a chance for his sister.

"Very well, it is acceptable." Sirzechs admitted. "However, due to the fact that my sister hasn`t officially came in age to do proper battles, I request that this Rating Game be held just before the Young Devils` gathering in one and half month, as of that time, Rias shall be able to wage proper matches as official participant."

Alex really had a feeling that Sirzechs would try and save his little sister and would use. However, instead of saving her, he gave Alex and his crew a very, very valuable resource- time. And they wouldn`t waste it, even if Rias would get a time to prepare herself. In reality, once Alex gets time to prep up for a battle, it always resulted in one thing for him…

"Agreed." Alex agreed.

…His opponent`s imminent defeat.

* * *

 **And done. Now, the date is set and the filler arc is official at its end. Next up- Excaliburs! Expect a lot of interesting changes there and more reveals for you to enjoy!**

 **Lunari Sword looks like Durandal from Fate/Zero (a blade that Berserker caught in a fight with Gil), only with silver colors and light glow. Clarent Avenger looks just like Clarent from Fate series.**

 **Next time: Return to Kuoh; New arrangements for personal life; Holy Swords on a horizon…**


	28. Chapter 22

**Grigori`s HQ Reception Zone. Zurich. Switzerland.**

Alex and his friends checked up on their belongings, seeing that they got everything that they needed and were now ready to go back to Kuoh and their lives, along with a few serious additions. Alexander`s Peerage, of course, was coming with him and a few certain arrangements had to be made in order to let them all live in Alex`s place and also act as one group. First of all, through Grayfia, Alex managed to order a remodeling of his estate, increasing the number of rooms up to 24, adding an extra kitchen and 4 new bathrooms, a game room and magical workshop for magical experiments and researches. The decor and style of the place was the same as before, adding only more space for the estate and 2 extra floors.

It was neat and well done, according to Grayfia, who was basically left all to herself in the estate, as Alexander`s Peerage was with him in Zurich along with his daughters, resting up and relaxing a bit, along with getting to know the new partners better, plus all of Alex`s Nephilims were interested in his little cutie girls, whom they all taken a liking to. Medea was especially smitten by them and promised them to tail some very cute and fancy dresses. Raynare got along with the group fairly well, just as Kuroka did, while the main issue was still Ravel and her attitude. Alex understood that it would a lot of work and time to get it fixed. Still, even with all that, he had to admit to himself that he couldn`t hold any grudge against her for what happened to his mother and himself. She wasn`t even born when she was in her family`s possession and her ill words were influenced by her family, which was now dead. It would time getting used to each other, of course, but at least he didn`t wanted to kill her on sight as he would`ve done to all those that tortured his mother.

Overall, despite the talk with Gremory, this was a very productive and relaxing stay for everyone here. Akeno was finally able to fully reconnect with her father and mother, with whom she was right now saying goodbyes for now. Sona was able to relax and get rid of some built up stress and get her mind finally set with Alex. Serafall was in good mood as she managed to get a non-aggression pact signed up with Azazel and territories with neutral status were created, which was a great success, considering the fact that this was the first meeting of such manner and scale since the stalemate was created. One that benefited better then then all of them was Alex, as he got himself a powerful group of friends along with him and was also now appointed from the provisional governor to an official governor of Kuoh, and he had a few plans in mind already, which he wanted to discuss with Sona and, much to his irritation, Rias.

Alex looked at his dad and spoke to him, smilingly.

"Well, thanks for the resort." Alex thanked his dad. "It was great seeing you again, old man."

"Hey, it was good seeing you too, son." Azazel smiled to his kid and kneelt down to his granddaughters. "And I really loved spending time with your little rascals here." Azazel petted their heads gently. "If you ever want to spend some time with your awesome grandpa, just give me a call, `kay?"

Illya and Sakura nodded to that one and hugged their grandfather, who hugged them back as well. Alex could only smile to that one, as his daughters really adored his dad and Azazel was already their official grandfather.

While Alex and his daughters were saying their goodbyes to Azazel, Akeno was hugging her mother, who was wearing her new miko outfit, brought by Akeno. Akeno pulled away and smiled happily to both of her parents. This weak was the happiest time in her life, as it was the time with her full and complete family. She completely forgot about all the horrors and tragedies that happened and was now able to live a live with no regrets and nightmares, all thanks to Alexander, as he reunited her family, giving her mother life again and returning her father both his daughter and wife. Himejima family was in great debt to Alex, one that grown even more just yesterday with his another gift to Shuri Himejima. As it turned out, Azazel has kept Lucia`s Queen Piece, one that was retracted from her body by Shemhazai through magic, but in the process it lost all of it properties and was basically useless. Alex found this thing and after careful thinking and consulting with Azazel and Baraquel, he decided that he would do his god-father another favor. Due to Alex being a Nephilim, he managed to recharge the Queen Piece and reconfigured it into a Nephilim Queen Piece, with all the properties. Afterwards, he gave it to Shuri and turned her into a Nephilim, as he knew that even with her full life-span; her husband and daughter will outlive her by a wide margin. So, Lucifer decided that this family should stick together longer, and granted Shuri the life of a free Nephilim, which she was now going to enjoy with her family and possible grandchildren she keeps wishing for.

Akeno smile to her mother and father.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama." Akeno bowed to both of them. "I have so enjoyed our time together. I hope you will come visit me soon."

"Akeno, dear, we will visit you surely." Shuri smile to her daughter. "But don`t expect us in anytime soon, dear. Me and your father have some… catching up to do." Shuri giggled, in the same manner as her daughter when talking about sultry topics. "You father has been _a very_ naughty boy without me around. So we will be pretty busy with his punishment." Akeno caught a familiar gleam in her mother`s eyes, as she herself had these moments in her life.

Akeno was well aware that she has inherited intimate preferences of both her parents and neither of the sides was the dominant one. She greatly relished from both spectrums. Her mother on the other hand, was a true goddess of sadism and indulged in it with Baraquel very often in Akeno`s childhood. And now, after being revived and spending an entire year rehabilitating, Shuri wanted to 'punish' her husband _really_ hard and _really_ long, but she kept herself in control while Akeno was here, not going too far, but still getting her own little fun during the nights. She wasn`t afraid that Akeno would think less of her, as Shuri knew that her girl was already old enough to understand things men and women do. Besides, Shuri has guessed that Akeno herself had similar preferences in intimate act, so she also gave her little girl a couple of advices, just in case. After all, she knew that Akeno was madly in love with Alex and she fully supported her daughter, just like Baraquel did. Alex has done so much for all of them and even more, without even asking anything back. He even went out of his way again for Shuri`s sake and turned her into a Nephilim, with full free will and without any leash or whatsoever. Such selfless act only solidified former miko priestess` desire to see Akeno and Alex happy. Along with new life, came also powers and… new sexual desire and drive. In the past, the only thing that was holding Baraquel and Shuri back was her endurance as a human, but now… Shuri will have her beloved Baraquel all to herself for _days_ without stop.

Baraquel soundly gulped and spoke up.

"Shuri, let`s not talk about it in front of our daughter." Baraquel advised, but ladies only giggled at that one.

"Ara ara, Baraquel, you and I have nothing to worry. Our little Akeno knows a couple things herself." Shuri giggled. "I`m sure she will do just fine when they decide to move their relations to a new stage." Akeno blushed a little at that statement.

While Himejima family was having their heartwarming moment, Sona and Serafall were in the middle of their sadness. They were sad because after experiencing the heavens of spa, they were now banished back to their mundane lives. Serafall was the first to voice her disappointment.

"Uwah~… Why do we have to go now?!" She was almost breaking down in tears. "I only got to massages~. And they were _so_ _good_ ~."

"I know what you mean." Sona sighed in defeated manner. "I would give anything for another day in hot springs or those malls. Alas… At least we got a permission to come her on vacations." Sona reminded her sister, who brightened up a little bit. "Next school break before summer for any reason, we get here and relax to the fullest and leave all the work for others?"

"Now that my Sona!" Serafall agreed instantly, noticing that Sona has significantly changed in her attitude. "You know, this resort did wonders to you, Sona. It`s good to see you so… relaxed and carefree. It certainly bodes well with you."

"Well, I may`ve taken a note or two from your book, Sera." Sona adjusted her glasses. "By the way, is this true that Alex returned Frostmourne to our family? I thought that he would need it, seeing as we have to face so many strong adversaries."

"I was surprised too when he came to me and returned the sword." Serafall reported. "Apparently, our family sword doesn`t bode well with anything that has Holy energy, and Alex possesses both Holy and Demonic powers. My guess is that it must be the curse placed on blades core."

"Hm… It would make sense." Sona agreed. "It`s a shame that Alex had to give it up. I wouldn`t mind seeing him use it against Rias in their Rating Game. Apparently, he`ll have to now rely on his Projection swords to fight with. Too bad, for he does have makings of a very skilled swordsman."

"I think that Alex already has this situation covered." Serafall expressed her opinion, pointing at Arturia. "I did my research on his new Quean and I`ve found out that she possesses a very interesting Sacred Gear, Infinity Forge." Sona was surprised to hear it.

"A Sacred Gear that creates weapons and armors of any property and power, renowned for their fortitude and strength…" Sona trailed. "That would explain her armor and Divine Excalibur, as I haven`t found any information on this sword at all. Arturia must`ve created it through Infinity Forge."

"And, according to what I managed to get from Medusa, when we just so happened to be in spa the other day, Arturia have already given Alex her latest weapon created. She didn`t go into much detail, but I`m pretty sure that it has to be something in the same league as her Divine Excalibur, which, as far as I can tell, equal in power to the original Excalibur."

"In any event, I hardly see any potential chance of Rias winning the Game." Sona noted. "While Rias` Servants do have their own strengths, she has very little loyalty and power as a leader left now. Akeno`s Holy Lightning is a true nightmare against anyone, but she and Rias are no longer as cooperative as they used to. Shirone`s newfound skills with Senjutsu and trainings with Kuroka make her a formidable threat, but her loyalty is now to her family, not Rias. Kiba`s skill with sword is easily overshadowed by the experience and skills of almost every member of Alex`s Peerage, especially Scathach, Arturia and Cu Chulainn. As for his Sword Birth, it may be his trump card, but I have a feeling that it won`t do him much good. Asia`s Twilight Healing is very useful, but as a combatant she lacks in every way. Yet, Rias does possess one trump card over Alex."

"The Red Dragon Emperor." Serafall was well informed of that fact. "Is this true that he became a Dragon?"

"Yes, actually." Sona admitted. "And, I have to say, it is a good thing that he did. Ever since Hyoudou became a Dragon, his entire perverted nature seems to have all but disappeared and was instead replaced by a persona both strong in physical sense, but also in morals and persona. There were no reports _at all_ about him peeping on other girls or even glancing at them. His grades have improved, although he did become far more aggressive and aggravating, as just yesterday he got into a fight with Saji, who was caught by Tsubaki peeping on naked Asia. She told me that after Issei heard of that, his dark red scales came out in the open and he went berserk on Saji, beating the living hell out of him and almost traumatizing him. Rias wasn`t able to make him stop and only when Asia spoke to Issei, he calmed down and listened to her. I recall Tsubaki saying that Rias was promising to show Issei her breasts and let him do whatever he wanted with them if he stopped, but he ignored that completely. It would seem like Rias has lost the only leash she had on Issei."

"And it would seem that he is now after only one girl, Asia." Serafall nodded. "Hm… Sona, of what Dragon species Rias` Pawn?"

"A Red one. Demonic, as he calls himself." Sona recalled.

"That makes sense then." Sera sighed. "I`ve read about differences between the Dragon species. The Red species are noted to be the most aggressive and violent among all other Dragon species, but they are also known to be the most protective of their families, going into berserk`s rage when they feel like their loved ones are in danger and only stop when they are said to by their chosen mate. Apparently, Rias` Bishop is Red Dragon`s chosen."

"Meaning, that Issei`s loyalty now lies not with Rias, but with Asia." Sona pondered about it a little. "Dragons aren`t the kind that would serve someone weaker than they are without a good reason. And Issei right now is a powerhouse already: draconic powers already put him in the same league as Alex, as he was able to defeat Tsubasa, Ruruko, Momo _and_ Tsubaki in a full contact sparring match that Rias proposed to have a few days ago. According to Tsubaki, Issei wasn`t even using his Boosted Gear to do battle, but instead, he changed his form from a human into a Dragon, covering his body in dragon scales and growing a little in height and size. Apparently, that is his Draconification, a new trump card that gives him the strengths of a Dragon. No wonder he defeated members of my Peerage without even a Boosted Gear to back him up. If anything, Issei Hyoudou is the strongest member of Rias` Peerage, but he is also the most dangerous for her, as he now holds very little loyalty to her and will only follow her if Asia is in Rias` team. In other words, Rias doesn`t command Issei, but Asia."

Serafall agreed with that one, as Sona was completely right in this regard. However, she had a feeling that Issei would want to have a battle with Alex, as he was basically the strongest fighter in Kuoh and that status was uphold by the fact that Alex was a Nephilim and a training expert, building up his own strength and growing more and more powerful. His growth was extreme and if Alex was given enough time, he would surpass even her in power output alone in just under a year or even less. Leviathan was aware that one of Alexander`s goals was getting a payback for his mother and grandfather through battling Sirzechs, The Strongest Devil alive. Serafall knew that if Alex were to do battle with Sirzechs, then he would most certainly have to deal with Ajuka Beelzebub as well. And both of them were in The Top 10 Strongest in the World list, meaning that each of them alone could battle gods and destroy them without much trouble. Alex was strong, but even with his growth, it would take everything he has and will have to even come close to beating just one of them. Defeating both… One Lucifer might not be enough…

Serafall mind shifted back into the past as, her memory recalled the events of the past. More specifically, of a certain person Serafall knew of. A very powerful and extremely dangerous person, as his powers was rivaled to almost none and he was one of the few that could fight against 4 Great Satans and did battle against Sirzechs. Their battle was one that shuddered the Underworld itself and has been felt by all factions, from Asgard to Shinto. It may been obvious at first that Sirzechs held the advantage from the start, but as their duel went on, something became painfully obvious to Sirzechs, who has been the strongest Devil and one of top strongest beings in the world already. He realized something very important…

Sirzechs realized that line of Lucifer wasn`t as weak as he thought it was, as his opponent was none other but a grandson of original Lucifer himself, Lucian Lucifer, son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and a cousin to Alexander. A man of mystery and power, he was as powerful as he was clever and scheming. Before the appearance of Alexander, that man was known as Lucifer`s Heir and he did fight for his rights when he led the Old Satan Faction. Only after a long and fierce battle Lucian was defeated and imprisoned. Still, now that Serafall thought of it, she suddenly saw a lot of similarities between Alexander and Lucian, both in appearances and persona, but also in mentality. It was as if they were twins, only their paths were completely separate from one another and Lucian was imprisoned for good. Leviathan didn`t know if Sirzechs saw the similarities between the two, but the actions he and his family took to secure the marriage between Rias and Alexander was suggesting that Sirzechs and his family were believing that Alex was nothing like Lucian and could be tamed for their own uses…

A grave mistake, as Serafall remembered one thing that all descendants of Lucifer shared with their ancestor.

No Lucifer can be subjugated, neither through whip or love, as they are the ones that always break free of all chains and bring defeat all those that chained their bodies and souls. And Alex most certainly lived by this motto.

As Leviathan was contemplating in her mind about things, she almost didn`t notice how everyone went towards a created portal back to Kuoh and were ready for a transportation. Sona and Serafall went to them and united with the rest of the group. Leviathan bowed respectfully to Azazel and the rest of leaders of Grigori. They answered in kind and with that settled, Alex activated the portal and the whole big group went into Alexander`s Estate, as it was a drop point of the teleportation portal.

* * *

 **Lucifer Estate`s grounds.**

The group did a successful jump through the portal and was now on the grounds of the estate, from where all the changes from the outside could be seen and Alex actually approved of them, seeing as it wasn`t too flashy or as a sore in the eye. It was well done and in a short time as well, which was also a very good plus. It was well worth the money Alex gained after Grayfia officially transmitted him the rights of a Head of Lucifuge family.

Speaking of a Devil, Grayfia was also there as a welcoming party, along with Tsubaki, Shirone and Rias. However, that weren`t the people that have caught their attention, as Alex instantly saw a familiar looking boy near Grayfia. Lucifer was surprised to see Milicas Gremory of all people being here as a welcoming party member. Illya and Sakura also saw the familiar face and got a little bit of red on their cheeks, clear indicator that the boy was already a lady killer, as both of Alex`s girls were smitten by him.

Grayfia was the first one to speak up.

"Welcome home, Lord Alexander, Lady Sona, Lady Serafall. I hope that your visit was productive and proved successful." Grayfia greeted them in the official manner. "All the preparations for the new arrivers have been done in accordance to all specifications. Their personal rooms are ready and their personal belongings have been brought there accordingly. Would like me to show them the grounds?"

'No, thank you Grayfia, but that won`t be necessary." Alex politely declined the offer. "Ray, Ravel, Kuroka, why don`t you show the guys around, plus get acquainted with the place as well? I`ll be joining you in a bit."

All three nodded and went along as guides for the newly arrived Nephilims, who complied without any problems. Alex was left with Sona, Serafall, his daughters and the rest of the welcoming party. Shirone was the first to come to Alex and caringly hugged her husband, purring in his ear like a feline.

"Nya~, I missed you, beloved, nya~." Shirone didn`t care for Rias shooing lasers at her.

"I missed you too, Shirone." Alex kissed his white cat in the cheek and released her from his embrace.

In the meantime, Sona and Serafall were talking with Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, I hope that there weren`t any more incidents while we were away?" Son asked in her usual manner.

"No, everything has been going smoothly and quietly." Tsubaki reported. "All normal activities proceeded without problems and the city is in no threat."

"That`s great, good job." Serafall exclaimed turning to Sona. "Welp, I gotta go and do boring stuff again~." Serafall sniffed, forming a circle near hear. "See you later Sona. Don`t forget our deal." And with that she returned back in Underworld.

"Sona, if I may ask, what kind of a deal was your sister speaking?" Tsubaki asked curious, to which Sona turned a knowing smirk.

"Let`s just say that we came to a certain agreement about our free time." Sona simply stated.

And while all the grown-ups were speaking among themselves, kids also decided to reconnect a little bit. Illya and Sakura were left with Millicas, who was also blushing a little in the presence of two cute looking girls.

Illya was the first to speak up.

"Millicas, have you come to play with us again?" Illya enthusiastically asked and Millicas got a little bit sad.

"No, mama and papa got into a really bad fight and mama decided that we should live aside from papa and the rest of the family." Millicas said with a sad voice, drawing the attention of Alex and Rias as well. "Mama said that papa has become a bad influence to me and we need to live apart from him for some time."

Illya and Sakura glanced to each other, seeing that boy was saddened and they decided to cheer him up. Silently conversing with each other, they nodded to each other and in the next second, Illya and Sakura were now at Millicas` sides, holding his hands, while blushing like tomatoes, confusing the boy, along with Alex.

Lucifer decided to consult his grandpa.

'Lucifer, you wouldn`t happen to know what`s going on? And… why the hell do I have a feeling like I am going it want to kill this kid?' Alex asked Lucifer curious of this sudden feeling.

 _"_ _Hm… Oh man, this is about to get steamy."_ Lucifer commented, adding more confusion to of Alexander. _"Kid, all I can say is this… Pleasant thoughts, only pleasant thoughts."_

'The hell is that supposed to mean, Lucifer?' Alex asked him once again.

However, Alex didn`t hear the answer to this one, as he saw what his grandfather meant. In one instance, Illya and Sakura, who were holding Millicas` hands in their own and all being red like tomatoes… kissed the boy in his cheeks at the same time!

That was something that no one was expecting and everyone present had their won reactions. Sona and Tsubaki were looking in awe at this one. Rias was in shock, while Grayfia was also stunned, but managed to remain calm and normal, along with feeling a little proud her little boy. Alex, however… Didn`t take this very lightly, as Shirone was forced to apply her entire strength and love to calm him down and not let him kill his cousin in an instant.

As for Millicas… His frame hit the ground, face all red like his hair, but a goofy looking smile was present. Illya and Sakura immediately went to him, while Lucifer only smirked to himself.

 _"_ _Heh… Young love, so immature and yet so pure…"_ Lucifer mused to himself, but then suddenly he turned away and looked around, as very familiar feeling went through him.

 _'_ _Strange, I haven`t felt this ripple in almost 10 years…'_ Lucifer thought to himself. _'Could it be…'_

While everyone was preoccupied with their own dealings, Lucifer began searching his feelings and senses, trying to understand if what he felt was a mere fluke or it wasn`t a occurrence. After several seconds, he felt that ripple again, as he did all those years ago. Lucifer honestly didn`t expect to feel it again.

A presence of another Heir…

 _"_ _Lucian…"_ Lucifer muttered to himself. _"So, Sirzechs didn`t kill you after all. But what are you up now, 10 years later?"_

However, that wasn`t the main question that spirit was asking himself. No, the real question lied in a little different parallel.

 _"_ _Are you still with in alliance with her?"_

* * *

 **Unknown place.**

Darkness was looming over the realm of shadows and limited light that was able to make it to here. In the center, on a small rock, was sitting a single resident of this realm, emptily looking into nothingness and thinking of a very few things, but recently one thing was drawing most of her attention from the other, seemingly more important desire that she possessed for millennia. This person was dressed in gothic Lolita style and looked like a little girl, but in reality she was nothing less of a true God, even though she didn`t see anything interesting in calling herself as such.

Ophis, Dragon God of Infinity, had only a single desire- to take back what was stolen from her. She wished to go back in her home, her Dimensional Gap. But she couldn`t, as a single entity has preoccupied it. Her eternal enemy and rival, Great Red, was roaming in there and denying Ophis her rightful home and place. For thousands of years she was only concerned with getting back in there. However, recently, a new priority has taken over her desire to get back in her righteous house. Not long ago, something that Ophis treasured was taken away from her.

And she _wanted_ it back, more so than she wanted to take back her Dimensional Gap. As Dragon God was contemplating on her own things, a familiar looking portal opened up, revealing a face that Ophis hasn`t seen in some time. Outside of portal stepped young looking man with silver hair and steel colored eyes, dressed in black and silver. He proceeded to Dragon God without any caution as he knew that he wouldn`t be hurt by her.

Ophis turned and faced her guest.

"Lucian." She spoke in emotionless voice. "You are back. Where, have you been?"

Lucian Lucifer, son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and father to Vali Lucifer, nodded to Dragon God.

"Greetings to you as well, Ophis." Lucian greeted the dragon. "Apologies for not coming sooner. Defenses were a little too tight for me to handle in shorter time and Sirzechs has managed to inflict some serious damage to me."

"Yet, you live." Ophis noted.

"A foolish action, leaving me in a cell, instead of ending my life." Lucian remarked. "Crimson Satan could never finish us Lucifers for good, while having a gale to call himself as one. He doesn`t realize that mere power is not all what makes one worthy of a name Lucifer."

"I, don`t car for your fight with him." Ophis reminded. "But, I do need you."

"Yes, I remember." Lucian recalled. "I have noticed that you`ve already assembled many followers around you. Many of them are formidable and powerful, but all of them have little to no loyalty to you or your cause. Shalba and Creuserey only wish to gain back old titles, as for my mother has her own agendas, not known to me."

"And you, wish not get back your title?" Ophis asked him.

"I do not aim to claim what is rightfully belongs to my family through their means." Lucian answered. "Those fools have no idea about what Devils want and how they shall follow them. But, answering your direct question, no, throne of Satan is not something that I see worthy of getting. Perhaps Vali sees it as something interesting."

"He does not." Ophis noted. "His wish is the same as yours and he wants to achieve it the same way as you."

"Hm… I see." Lucian sighed, feeling something interesting through his energy sense. "It appears that balance of powers has changed while I was away. A new power has appeared."

"Lucia`s son, Alexander, has become a Nephilim." Ophis said casually. "He is the same as Lucifer. I sense that he is powerful."

"Yes, I have felt him too." Lucian agreed. "His powers are truly something worth respect. But I have heard that he is far more than a simple pool of powers. Ophis, do you know anything about him?"

"No, but I am curious."

"Curious?" Lucian raised his brow. "That is a rare occurrence. Do you believe that he can help you in taking down Great Red?"

"I am not interested in Great Red." Ophis stated, surprising Lucian. "Great Red is not important to me. Something else is more important to me right now. And I want it back."

"I see." Lucian caught the general idea. "Did someone steal something from you?"

"Yes." Ophis nodded. "And I want her back."

"Her?" Lucian looked at Ophis again.

"My child." Ophis stated.

* * *

 **Two weeks later. Vatican.**

Training grounds of Exorcists were filled with sounds of clashing metal and rocks being smashed. Two young girls were practicing with their trusted weapons and preparing for their newest mission. Xenovia and Irina, as they were named, have been hearing news that 3 Excaliburs have been stole from the church and so the 2 of the remaining were placed in their hands and 1 in hands of their master. For now, the girls were getting used to their Holy Swords, Xenovia swinging her Excalibur Destruction, while Irina was getting used to her Excalibur Mimic.

The two girls were in the middle of training when their master has entered the field. Once they noticed her, both girls have stopped. Blue-haired Xenovia was the first to speak up.

"Lady Griselda." She nodded to her teacher and guardian. "What is the news from the Pope?"

"As I've expected, they give us a green light on our mission." Griselda Quatra said to both girls. "Our orders are to reclaim the stolen Excaliburs or destroy them."

"Wow, a new mission!" Irina happily exclaimed. "I can`t wait for us to get started! We shall bring divine justice upon those pagans and heretics that took away our Lords prized possessions! Amen!" She prayed.

"I wish I could indulge your optimism with good news, Irina, but this mission is going to be the hardest one per day." Griselda sighed. "Our opponent is none other but Kokabiel, leader of Fallen Angels and a very powerful opponent for anyone, even strongest Angels. If that wasn`t enough, he somehow managed to assemble around himself powerful individuals with unique capabilities. Our success rate is less than 15 percent."

"It doesn`t matter, for we serve the God, Lady Griselda." Xenovia reassured her master. "Where are we going to get them back?"

Griselda sighed once again.

"And that is a real problem, Xenovia." Griselda spoke again. "According to our Intel, Kokabiel was spotted near town of Kuoh, in Japan. All negotiations with Shinto Faction have been settled and we were granted permission to go there, but that is not a real issue. For over 10 years, Kuoh was rented by Shinto Faction to Devils."

"What?! Devils in my hometown?! We must purge it in the name of our Lord!" Irina proclaimed with vigor.

"Irina, as much as you may want to, our orders are not to attack Devils in Kuoh, unless provoked." Griselda warned her. "And, it`s not the Devils we have to be worried getting involved in our business. It`s the man who has recently became a governor of that area."

"You speak as if you know that guy?" Irina looked confused.

"You could say that." Griselda said with stiffed voice. "Several years ago, I`ve led a team of our top Exorcists to clean up after a blunder that was caused by one of our top researchers. Unfortunately, when we got there, we were greeted by a full platoon of Grigori`s Special Task Force, as they`ve reached the place first and because of my men`s rash actions, our negotiations turned into a bloody battle. Only after every one of my team were gravely wounded or dead, the fight stopped and I`ve met with their commander. I`ve met many people in my time, but this man… I`ve never see someone like him. While all those operatives had the ability to kill me, he was the single person that held them back with his mere word. He let me go with a message to Vatican, warning the Pope himself that if Vatican or other Churches ever again crosses the line like we did, there will be far greater consequences for our actions. Along with that, he _ordered_ the Church to never set foot on Grigori`s territory. If we ever did, then he promised to make us pay tenfold for any transgression."

"How rude, to order the Church not to exact our righteous justice! We must punish him in the name of God!" Irina proclaimed.

"Lady Griselda, what is the name of this person? He sounds like a very powerful person and an arrogant one to order the Church." Xenovia noted.

"Irina, even our Lord didn`t succeed in his quest to punish the ancestor of this man. And he is not arrogant, but a truly fearsome person and someone who doesn`t forget the wrongs." Griselda sighed. "For his name is Alexander Lucifer, grandson of Lucifer himself."

* * *

 **And filler arc is done! Excaliburs, I am coming!**

 **There will be several serious changes in the arc to make it more interesting and thrilling. More interesting stuff will be revealed about our heroes and we also have our new character appear.**

 **For now, I would like to hear your suggestions on whom should I included as Rooks, because I go no Idea. Stick please to Fate universe and DxD, just in case.**

 **Next time: New life in Kuoh; Ghosts from the past; Old enemies meet again…**


	29. Chapter 23

**Lucifer Estate`s Courtyard.**

Alexander and Grayfia were looking over their kids, who were happily and carefree playing in the courtyard. Both parents were looking at all of it with a smile and were glad that kids were getting along so well, even though Alex did have a slight fury over the fact that Illya and Sakura straight up kissed the boy on his eyes. It took Shirone and Kuroka both soothing him and purring to calm him down, along with holding him and make sure that he doesn`t kill Millicas, even though he wasn`t at fault, but Alex simply _couldn`t_ help himself. Grayfia said that it`s a natural reaction of a caring father, which actually made her smile a little. Although, it didn`t stop her from giving Alex a serious warning on what she would do to him if Millicas were to get hurt. Needless to say, it had a very _productive_ effect, as Alex _and_ Lucifer paled and had the same "Absolutely Terrified" face. Lucifer personally stated that Grayfia most certainly took after her mother, as Alexandra was someone who could make Dragons shit their pants when she was threatening, and Grayfia was almost a copy of her mother. In the end of it all, Alex understood one thing: Don`t mess with women of Lucifer/Lucifuge family.

It was 2 days ago, and ever since then, Millicas and his mother were staying in Lucifer`s Estate. Boy quickly became accustomed to the new place and Illya with Sakura were a great help to him, as they spent most of the time together, either hanging around the estate or on the walks under the watchful eye of Alex or Grayfia. At first glance, everything looked like it was all okay with Grayfia and Millicas, but Alex knew better, as he was good in reading people and through their masks. And while Grayfia was excellent in hiding her emotions and true feelings, Alex was even better in reading people through and through, one plus of his damned childhood. Grayfia was masking her real feelings underneath the mask of a maid, just like she preferred. However, Alex knew that things weren`t either good or easy, especially considering the fact that Grayfia was an open supporter of her nephew and has lived her for quite some time now, despite being Sirzechs` wife and his Queen, who was already known in Underworld as one of Alex`s enemy, even though not officially. Alex didn`t give a damn about Grayfia`s status, as he didn`t see her as Sirzechs` wife or Queen, but rather, he saw Grayfia… more like his mother. It may`ve sounded strange, but Grayfia reminded Alex a lot of his mother and she was supportive and understanding, along with providing an advice and once or twice a motherly hug, when Alex felt a little down from old memories.

And now, it was Alex`s turn to return the debt to her. Alex was the first to speak up.

"So, care to share what`s weighing on your soul?" Alex 'casually' started, drawing Grayfia`s curious look.

"I don`t think I understand what you are referring to." Grayfia said, getting back at looking after the kids. "We should focus more on keeping eyes on kids, or something might happen."

"If you are worried that someone decides to attack, then don`t. Medea, Scathach and I have finished up our defensive spells and conjured then all over the place." Alex assured her. "This estate has over 7 layers of bounded fields out in the open, over 50 runic traps on the grounds, capable of knocking out a High-Class Devils, 4 minor range magical disruptors, covering the entire grounds and don`t get me even started on the estate. To break through all these defenses, you would have to be at least upper Satan-class. And if you are worried that kids might disappear suddenly, I`ve got Medusa and Scathach both looking after them." Alex pointed at both ladies, who were at the ends of the grounds, seemingly doing their own things, but keeping an eye for boy and girls. "So have nothing to be worried about kids. Now that it`s out of the system, what`s eating you up, Grayfia?"

Grayfia was surprised to hear that Alex applied such powerful measures to the estate`s defenses. And she also had to remind herself that Alex was very skilled and good in readying people`s emotions, however well they may hide them. And it was true that she was hiding something underneath her cold and calm exterior. Grayfia sighed and spoke up.

"I`ve heard that you`ve called in question the legality of your marriage arrangement with Rias." Grayfia noted. "A bold and very risky move, considering that you`ve indirectly challenged Sirzechs himself through this. It caused uproar in Underworld, seeing as grandson of Lucifer has challenged the legality of the current holder of the title Lucifer in question. Rumors already speak of a rebellion, revolution or an all-out war for the title. Granted, many of the Devils don`t see you as much of threat and consider you as an upstart fool, but there are those that take you seriously and consider you to be someone worth respecting, such as Seekvaira Agares and Sairaorg Bael, along several strong houses. Needless to say, a lot of people wish to see your Rating Game against Rias."

"I take it, your gloomy attitude you`ve been hiding and Millicas living with you has a direct link with my actions?" Alex guessed and Grayfia nodded.

"Yes, it does." Silver-haired woman said with another sigh. "I am sorry for not telling you about this earlier, but there is something that you should know. Right after your declaration, Gremory family has visited me here, while you were in Zurich. They`ve wanted to have a serious talk with me about the upcoming Rating Game and the marriage arrangement."

"I kinda had feeling that something like that might happen." Alex admitted. "So, what did they demand from you? Convince me not to participate in a game and go along with their arrangement?"

"You are as perceptive as ever." Grayfia chuckled. "Yes, that was the main topic of our little discussion and they were throwing in the facts of you being an official Head of Lucifuge family and an Heir to Lucifer, pointing out that it was Rias that got you into the world of Devils and she was your king to begin with. Overall, all of their facts stemmed from your initial connection with Rias and nothing else."

"They were saying the same back there in Zurich as well." Alex recalled.

"Well, when I`ve made it clear to all of them that I have no intention of making you change your opinion and that you wouldn`t even think about it, they`ve decided to stop playing nice and went to threats, not direct, of course, but they made their point very clear and understandable." Grayfia recalled.

"And what did they say?"

Grayfia hesitated a little bit, her eye sight shifting a little down wards. Alex had a feeling that Gremory didn`t hold back in their threats.

"Lord Zeoticus made it clear, that if I wasn`t to comply, then… then I would lose the right to see my son." Grayfia`s voice began losing its initial firmness and calmness. "They pointed out that I`ve basically ran away from my Master and the House, leaving it all behind and it also meant that I`ve 'broken' my ties with my son, Millicas. Venelana said that I shouldn`t even be allowed to see my boy and the single reason as to why I was given the permission was because of Sirzechs giving his permission, but... Seeing how I was now firmly opposing his wishes and wishes of his family, he decided that all was allowed and he _ordered_ me to support him and his family and make you reconsider your decision." Grayfia said in shattering voice. "I simply couldn`t believe my ears and eyes. Those people were my family for centuries and now they were going to take away my son and my own husband was treating me as his Queen instead of wife and a mother of our child, even though we`ve pledged our vows to each other. And now, they were making me do something I couldn`t simply do, and were threatening me through my own son. That… That was something that I couldn`t sit well with, but… but I simply couldn`t…" Grayfia began to tremble and shake.

Alex`s fist clenched in anger, feeling utter disgust and hatred for those Gremory for threatening Grayfia and demanding her to do what she couldn`t. Those bastards weren`t going to stop at anything to achieve what they wanted. All those talks about treating members of their Peerages as their own family was only relevant when said members were following the commands and rules set by Gremory and not questioning their actions. Alex was someone who defied their rights and power, who didn`t give a damn about Gremory`s prestige and strength, someone who was building it himself and didn`t like to be manipulated. Those guys have deiced to go after Grayfia instead of Alex, seeing how it was pointless to threaten him or his father and sister. And they went low, _very_ low, threatening to separate a child from a mother… Alex could clearly see how a mere threat has affected Grayfia and that she was scared for Millicas and herself.

Alex simply went closer to her and caringly hugged the trembling Grayfia, who was surprised at this action, but accepted the hug and hugged back letting small tears to fall. She really needed to feel some support and Alex was really her only family now, aside from Millicas. She was truly glad and happy to know him and be able to call him her nephew and even consider him as her own son, even though she knew that he was a son of her little sister. She really saw in Alex a son, one that she actually wished to have, but couldn`t until just very recently. For Grayfia, Millicas was her salvation and most treasured person, her little son and a chance at redemption for what she has done to her family. She would do anything just to be able to see him, so the threat from Gremory was more than a little effective, as she was forced to comply, with a request at having Millicas stay with her here for some time. She only hoped that Alex would understand her, but she was ready to whatever reaction from him. Alex simply pulled away and spoke in a calm and caring voice.

"I can`t blame you for putting your son before me, Grayfia. I would`ve done the same if it was about Illya or Sakura." Alex admitted. "Putting your family before your own needs is something that I admire and respect in people. However, I can`t stand it when someone uses the family factor and forces people to go against all their principals and beliefs."

"I know, but I…"

"As a Head of Lucifuge family, I officially order you, Grayfia Lucifuge, to move in here and live as you see fit with your son, Millicas." Alex said in official tone, surprising Grayfia. "He may be considered a Gremory, but he is really of our blood, blood of Lucifer and Lucifuge, so I recognize him as a part of Lucifuge family from this moment forth. You and him are welcome to live here as long as you wish."

"A-Alex, but what of Gremory and…" Grayfia was grateful to him, but the matter remained.

"Leave it to me." Alex firmly said and casted a teleportation circle, teleporting away.

Grayfia was stunned that Alex didn`t only forgive her, but also accepted Millicas as a part of her family. Or _his_ family, as she did recognize him as a Head of Lucifuge family, basically transporting all the rights from herself to him and effectively making her a member of his family. And now he allowed her son to remain here with her. She was worried about what Gremory might do when they find out about it, but still…

Yet somehow, feeling being _ordered_ by a real Lucifer… was making Grayfia _obey_ this order without hesitation. Sirzechs never had this kind of an authoritarian presence or a powerful aura around, as for Zeoticus… he wasn`t much either. But Alex… He was _the_ Lucifer and Grayfia was instinctively feeling like obeying him. She also had to admit to herself that feeling being ordered by a strong and willful master… was refreshing and good. She felt like Lucifuge once again.

And it felt damn good.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy grounds. Occult Research Club.**

Alex teleported just outside the building, feeling like he needed to clear things up with his damned bride. That bitch and her family had the gale to use a kid as leverage on Grayfia to get to him… That was one of the lowest things someone has ever done to him. And Alex wasn`t going to let this one slide off, oh hell no! When it came down to families and children, Alex was getting not just serious. He was going into a whole new dimension of seriousness, one that even his father was afraid of provoking and for a very good reason too. In this state, Alex wasn`t giving shit about whom he was facing: Devils, Angels, God… All of those details didn`t matter. What matter was that he would make _anyone_ pay dearly for using such leverage against him. And now Alex was going to make sure that Gremory learn well to not provoke him through such means.

Alex began walking towards the entrance, when he suddenly ran into Sona and Tsubaki and their whole Peerage, who were on their way to Rias and her Peerage. Sona looked at moving Alex and she immediately shivered, as she could clearly feel his rage and killing intent radiating. When he closed the distance with Sona and Tsubaki, he was the first to speak up.

"Sona, Tsubaki, ladies, Saji." Alex greeted everyone, nodding to them, and they responded in kind. "Are you of to meet Rias, by any chance?"

"Actually, we are. We have some important business we wished to discuss with her, regarding the vacant appointment to Familiar forest." Sona explained. "But, may I ask you, why are you here? All of your documents were sent back in your estate and there was no trouble what so ever with your exams."

Alex nodded to that one, as he knew well enough to what she was referring. Yesterday, Alex went to Sona and arranged with her help a passing of all the exams for both 2nd and 3rd years. The reason as to why Alex went out his way to graduate the Kuoh so fast was because he was now a governor of this area and it`s protector, which required quite some attention from him. And that`s not to mention that he was now a father to two kids, who needed his attention and care. School, however interesting, was consuming quite a portion of his time and Alex didn`t really needed it anyway. While with Grigori, he studied directly under Shemhazai and he made hell sure that Alex was well versed in all subjects he taught him, from simple elementary school to Cambridge`s linguistic educational program, granting Alexander knowledge on the same level as real professors and experts. He even had a confirmation of him passing the tests from the place, giving him all the perks of a graduate from Cambridge. Reason as to why he was really in Kuoh was his socialization with people, as Azazel insisted, along with Penemue. Now that Alex was having his hands full, he had to get his schedule cleared up a little and this was the way.

Alex spoke up to interested Sona and Tsubaki.

"Yes, I`ve received them, thank you for dealing with it so fast." Alex could see grateful smiles from Sona and Tsubaki. "As to why I am currently here, I`ve got some serious business to discuss with Rias about her family`s methods of intimidation and threatening a member of my family."

"Threatening?" Tsubaki raised a brow up. "Are you referring to your Peerage and daughters, Alex?"

"Not this time, Tsubaki. I am on official business as a Head of Lucifuge family." Alex stated. "Now, Sona, as much as I hate to ask, but would you mind allowing me to have this talk with Rias and coming here next time? I promise that I won`t stay in debt for this."

"Hm, sure, I don`t mind at all." Sona suddenly said, confusing and shocking her members. "However, Alex, you do realize that you are asking me to basically forfeit my chance at getting my Servants their Familiars, do you?"

"If you really need an access to a Familiar Forest, I`ll get you and your Peerage an appointment right now." Alex pulled out his phone and called out someone. "Medusa? Yeah, listen, can you do me a favor? Okay, do you still have the access to a Familiar Forest? You do have it. Good… No, I wasn`t thinking about it yet, it`s for Sona and her guys. Aha, you are willing? Great, only need to give you a word and they are good to go with you. Thanks, Medusa, I mean it. And in return you want…" Alex raised a brow to her request, but then answered. "That`s not me you should ask, but her directly. But, in any event, you can have my credit card and I`ll book you a table. Yeah, yeah, just go and get her, lady. See ya." Alex hung up on Medusa and turned to confused audience. "Okay, it`s done. Just give me the word, and you all can have a free passage to Familiar Forest."

"Wait, how did you manage that? I mean, you have to get a Familiar Master for it, right?" Ruruko said stunned.

"Or have someone who just so happens to be out of those places and knows the Forest inside out." Alex also said. "Medusa`s mom is from those places and she herself lived there. I assure you, she is the best companion and guide to get a Familiar. She agreed to take you there whenever you feel ready and when you have enough free time."

"Alex, I simply out of words." Sona was stunned. "You would do this much just for us?"

"Of course." Alex simply replied. "If either you or Tsubaki have asked me, I would`ve done that no matter the consequences."

"Why thank you." Tsubaki sultry responded. "By the way, what exactly did Medusa ask in return, just out of curiosity?"

"Sorry, but it`s a matter of her personal life. Can`t discuss behind her back something like that." Alex responded. "Now, are we good?"

"Yes." Sona turned back to her Peerage. "Alright, now that our matter has been settled, you are all free to go home and get some rest." Everyone nodded to that one and went all their separate ways, while Sona and Tsubaki turned to Alex. "Alex, you wouldn`t mind if we kept you company on this one? I understand that this is a private matter, but there is a certain topic me and Tsubaki had wanted to discuss with you for some time."

"Hm…Sure, I don`t mind. You might want to watch out just in case, because I am feeling like killing and destroying a certain red haired someone." Alex said, white aura emitting from him and a sudden blast from his body of Annihilation easily demolished a nearby tree, leaving nothing but ashes. "Sorry, kinda lost my cool today."

"It`s alright, my Mirror Alice should be able to withstand it." Tsubaki confirmed. "And, if that something like that happens, I`ll be sure to aim the Mirror away from everyone. Or at Rias…" She said the last part to herself.

"We`ll be right behind you." Alex nodded to Sona and went towards the entrance and two girls following him.

Sona and Tsubaki were keeping a little bit of distance, as they saw that Alex`s emotions were a little out of control and this was a good decision, knowing that Alex`s blasts are filled with both Holy and Demonic energy, which almost certainly guaranties death. But still, that didn`t mean that Sona and Tsubaki weren`t worried about him, as he really did seem furious and in this state he could do some serious problems for himself and others. Besides, Sona wasn`t lying when she said that she wanted to discuss something important with him, along with Tsubaki. Throughout her entire resort, after her talk with Serafall, she has been doing some serious thinking and pondering on the things, thinking and rethinking about her own feelings and feelings of others to Alex. She decided to follow Serafall`s advice and just do what she said, but before that she spoke up with Tsubaki, who had the very same feelings about Alex. They both came to a certain agreement on the matters with him and wanted to confirm their feelings with his and today seemed like a good opportunity. Of course, they didn`t want to use his fury and anger as the means to manipulate his feelings, but waiting more days was painful and exhausting both girls. They were going to do their talk with him today. But first… Just what did Rias do this time to set Alex off?

Alex didn`t even bother to knock and basically simply stormed into the cabinet of Rias, witnessing the entire Peerage inside, including their King as well. Issei and Asia were sitting on one coach, with Issei caringly hugging Asia with one arm and blond Bishop leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulder. According to Shirone, the two were now officially dating and things were proceeding smoothly, with Issei, despite being a Dragon, treating Asia with care and devotion, and Asia being simply one cloud nine out of the fact that her first friend and crush was dating her. Shirone and Kiba were on other coach, Shirone`s features out in the open, while being dressed in kimono. After her wedding, Shirone`s character and persona became far more mature and strong willed, as she did now stand up for her happiness against even Rias. Kiba, unfortunately, was in deeply bad relations with Alex and his group, as they all knew that he attacked Arturia without even a good reason for it. Something that their tight little group didn`t forget and wouldn`t forgive. Akeno was behind Rias, looking just as charming as ever, while her King was at her usual place. Alex`s eyes immediately found his target and went directly to her, ignoring the surprised looks of Rias` Peerage. Rias appeared unsurprised and only smirked to him, speaking up.

"Alex, what a pleasant surprise." She said in caring and soothing voice, which seemingly hid no venom. "I wasn`t expecting you to come so soon to me. Is there something you would like to discuss about our marriage?"

Alex stopped right in front of Rias and looked at her with stern glare and spoke in cold and powerful voice.

"Tell me, Gremory, does the word 'morality' mean anything to you and the rest of your family?" Alex didn`t ask, but demanded. "Or it`s a mere fancy word you use to hide your real faces?"

"I don`t understand what has gotten into you, but I think that we could discuss it and…" Rias was about to continue, not Alex didn`t let her.

"Because I fail to understand how does threatening a mother to steal away her son can be considered a moral thing to do!" Alex angrily ended, drawing everyone`s attention.

Rias stiffed up a bit, but then decided to play her own way.

"I am sorry, but I really fail to understand you. Perhaps a cup of tea would help this conversation go better?" Rias was playing innocence.

Alex has had it with Rias and her damned attitude. White aura of Lucifer flashed out and Alex merely touched the table, looking in Rias` eyes.

"So, you fail to understand what I am talking about? Very well, let me refresh your memory." Alex`s energy coursed through the table and in instance it was set ablaze and destroyed into a pile of ashes, scaring Rias and some others. "Right after our little discussion in Zurich, you and the rest of your family went into my house to have a little talk with Grayfia. Ring any bell now, Gremory?"

Rias looked a little pale, but managed to regain some composure and decided to retort.

"And what if we did? What is so wrong for me and my family to visit a member of our own family, my brother`s Queen and wife, along with a mother of Millicas?" Rias asked him. "Didn`t know we needed your approval. Oh wait, no we didn`t."

"Keep playing like that, Rias, and I warn you that next thing I`ll disintegrate is your damned head." Alex warned Rias, scaring her even more than before.

Kiba heard that one and decided that he had enough and shot right up, pulling out his sword and positioning it at Alex`s neck. Shirone immediately responded with shooting back up and growling like a feral beast, as she saw that Kiba was threatening her husband. Asia was shocked and scared, but Issei was more in control and reassured his girlfriend, standing up with her and standing in front of her, like a shield. Akeno wasn`t reacting as violently, just as Sona and Tsubaki, but both were prepared for some real trouble.

Kiba spoke in serious voice.

"Alex, I won`t allow you to threaten Rias. As her Knight, I demand that you immediately apologize to her and stop this nonsense with rebelling from your duty." Kiba firmly demanded, looking at Shirone`s hazel eyes. "Koneko, why are you on his side? Don`t you see that he has no loyalty and no honor. To be a wife of someone like him is a disgrace to you and your people."

"My name is Shirone, Kiba. And don`t you even dare to…" Shirone was about to lash out.

"Yuuto, I give you just one chance to put this black stick down and apologize to Shirone for your words." Alex glared at blond-haired Knight. "I personally don`t give a damn about someone insulting me. However, spitting on someone I love and with whom I have sworn to spend my life with is something I will never forgive and a single reason I am giving you this chance is because I still have a little respect for your loyalty to Gremory, however blunt and idiotic it may be."

"As if I would ever do so." Kiba retorted. "You, Alex, are a disgrace to Devils and great houses. And for betraying Rias and her trust in you, I shall teach you a lesson!" He brought up the sword for a strike and sent his Holy Eraser right at Alexander.

Everyone wasn`t expecting that this would actually happen and nobody had the time to stop Kiba from doing this. Kiba was using his full strength and speed in this strike, his best sword crafted was used for this attack. He had to punish this man for all the lies and deception he has fed them. Kiba was sick with Alexander simply disregarding Rias and her family like they were beneath him and he could do all that he wanted, while he must be grateful and loyal to them for saving his life, for finally revealing his real self to the world. But, instead of gratitude he showed only disrespect and complete arrogance to Rias and others. This man was only a troublemaker and bringer of them here. Even more, this guy had the _nerve_ to be friends with a girl that possessed one thing Kiba hated and despised the most- that vile thing, Excalibur. His sole goal was to destroy all of them and this damned girl thought that creating another one like it after what it did to him was a great idea?! For such crime, for wielding Excalibur, she will die and Alex shall be punished. Right now.

The blade was closing in on Alex`s chest. Nephilim saw it from a mile away and in one swift move… he caught the black with his mere left hand. Alex`s palm completely took the blade and was holding it tightly. Everyone was looking in shock, especially Kiba, since he was sure to have put all of his power into it. Alex sternly looked at him and spoke.

"Teach me a lesson?" Alex asked once again, breaking the sword without a slightest problem, shattering the thing and revealing that his hand wasn`t damaged. "Don`t get cocky, Knight." Alex inhaled the air, and in one second behind Alex materialized 4 Lunari, which went right at Kiba at a tremendous speed and power, pinning him down against the wall and disabling all the movements at all. "First learn to think with your head, then try and look at the world you live in, idiot."

"You damned dishonorable bastard! Why don`t you face me in real battle and we shall see who is…" Kiba was interrupted when Shirone punched the air out of his body in one strike.

"Don`t. Ever. Threaten. My. Husband." Shirone coldly stated to Kiba, who then blacked out from world.

Alex turned to Rias and decided that he had enough of this charades and he was going to be direct with her and everyone else.

"I will be plain with you, Gremory. You and the rest of your damned family will stay the hell away from Grayfia and Millicas." Alex warned her with anger, surprising the heiress of the Gremory family. "As the Head of Lucifuge Family, I shall not hesitate to take actions if you and the rest of your family decide to do any harm to either of them, whether physical or psychological. I don`t give a damn if Grayfia is Sirzechs` Queen or not, if that son of bitch or anyone of your damned cavalcade of bastards and whores ever decides to harm her or Millicas, I`ll personally make each and every one of you pay dearly. For this day forward they are under my direct protection and are considered a part of my family."

"Millicas is my brother`s son, he is a Gremory and a next after me head of Gremory! Don`t you have any idea what you are saying right now?!" Rias was now lashing out on Alex. "Grayfia and Millicas belong to House of Gremory and it`s their duty to be there, as a loving wife for Grayfia and as nice behaving boy for Millicas. However, Grayfia has shown that she doesn`t value the hospitality and honor that was given to her, so she now must be punished. As for Millicas, he is young and he will grow over it once we explain it all to him. You have no say in this matter, Lucifer-Lucifuge." Rias mockingly ended.

Alex was silent for a second and then he spoke, with cold and emotionless voice.

"Do you know, what it means for a little child to lose his mother, Gremory?" Alex asked Rias. "Do you know, how it feels, not be able to feel the comfort in the arms of the closest person. To realize, that you will never see her in your entire life. You will never hear her voice, never see her smile to you or even hold your hand. Do you know how hard it is for a child?" Alex`s white aura flashed up. "I know, believe me I do. And I know how damn hard it, to realize all of that and live on, knowing that the closest person you knew, the woman that gave birth to you, will never be with you. I`ve lost my mother when I was only 4 years old. I had 14 years to learn how to live with it, not seeing her and not even remembering her face. Millicas is 10 years old, the age when you learn about the world and how it runs, but you also most depend on your parents, especially your mother. Separate him from her, and you will kill this kid, not physically, but mentally and spiritually. And as for a parent to lose a child, it is something they shall avoid at all costs and do absolutely anything to prevent it. And if your brother has the nerve to use Grayfia`s motherly heart in such vile and hideous way just to make her comply with his decision, then he is less than a man and doesn`t even deserve to have a son. Tell that to your family and if they ever decide to come and take Millicas by force, I`ll be more then glad to show them, what it means, to threaten a true Lucifer." With that said, Alex turned back and walked out of the cabinet, Sona and Tsubaki following behind.

And everyone was left with their own thoughts on the matter.

* * *

 **Ugh… Sorry, it appears that I`ve mislead you, my dear readers. I`ve decided to tie things up a bit and so I need 2 more filler chapters. One is already written, next is coming soon.**

 **Next one will have 2 primary focuses: Issei and Asia; Alex and Sona with Tsubaki (Possibility of lemon= 80%)**

 **See ya!**


	30. Chapter 24

**Kuoh Academy. Occult Research Club.**

Alex and his companions, Sona and Tsubaki, have just left the building, but everyone was left in a state of shook and shaken up by this whole ordeal. Including Issei and Asia, who kept their own opinions to themselves and were trying to not get into this argument, seeing how Alex was practically over the edge and wasn`t holding back. Issei himself was actually understanding the guy and respecting him, seeing how he basically was in an arranged marriage without his agreement and even how he was manipulated into becoming a Devil and Servant of Rias in the first place. This whole time, it looked like he was basically being used by Rias to do what she wanted him to do, but Alex wasn`t like Issei, who went along with her, but someone who made his own way no matter the consequences, ready to face them head on. Like a Dragon, as Ddraig would put it. Welsh Dragon wasn`t as talkative as usual with Issei. Young drake guessed that final death of Galeran must`ve struck the Red Dragon Emperor and he was probably mourning the loss of a great Dragon. That was unique, seeing as Ddraig was an arch-rival to Albion, brother of Galeran, and now he was mourning the loss of his rival`s brother. Seems like even the strongest Dragons aren`t above respecting others.

Ever since Issei has become a Dragon, many things have changed, most of which he saw a positive change. Issei completely, by now, have lost his lust and enormous perversions, letting his head get far more focused and concentrated on things at hand and what was around him. Grades have improved, reputation was now cleaning up quite a bit and he was getting respected by other student. His body looked like one of the athlete now and overall Issei looked like a more matured version of himself, getting girls now to not just see him as a person, but also as an attractive guy. Katase and some others actually came by and asked if he wanted to go hang out with either of them. Much to their shock and disbelief, Issei turned them down, saying that he is interested in someone else completely. And that someone, turned out to be Asia, his closest and most trusted person, someone whose mere smell was driving him crazy, just like Ddraig has said to him. It didn`t take long for Issei to conjure up his confidence and ask her out on a date and Asia agreed to go. The date was one of the best a guy and girl could ask for and in the end they`ve decided that they were good with being not just friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend. After that, it became wildly known and practically official that Issei and Asia are an item, which caused many boys to became extremely hateful towards Issei, but he didn`t give a damn. Until Saji straight up went out of his way to see Asia practically naked. When Issei heard of that, he snapped and almost killed the guy, but thanks to Asia he stopped before it became too brutal. Really, now his major priority and heart was Asia, not Rias and her promises.

In truth, Issei, just like Shirone and Akeno, became somewhat distrustful of Rias and her antics and methods. He actually looked back at everything that has happened to him and analyzed it all. When Raynare first approached him, Shirone was looking and she knew that it was a Fallen Angel. Then there was flyer girl and his death. What bugged now Issei is the fact that Rias knew that Raynare was a threat to him and didn`t do anything to prevent his death beforehand. She could`ve warned him or took him under her protection, but instead, she showed up only when he was dying and Reincarnated him. After that Issei was at her feet completely and she helped him get attuned to his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. However, she could`ve done so when he was a human, not go through killing him and making a Devil. Unless… She didn`t wanted Issei to belong to her from the start. This thought crossed his mind several times now and it seemed far to convenient, as she gained him as her Servant and dragged into this whole new world without his initial consent, all because he had one thing- Longinus-class Sacred Gear. When Issei asked Rias to help him save Asia, she refused, but he didn`t tell her of Twilight Healing. But when Rias discovered this little detail, she did everything to get Asia as her Bishop. In short, unless something has a value to Rias, she will go out of her way to get it and keep it, just like with Alex, but before, with Issei.

And a feeling of just being used as a tool… It was something that infuriated Issei, as he felt like a slave. And now this display, how Gremory were trying to get to Alex through Grayfia and her son. If this was how Gremory acted when they couldn`t have their way, then Alex most certainly was justified in his fury. And it was bringing out Issei to ask certain questions.

While everyone was contemplating, Shirone decided to directly speak her mind to Rias.

"So, you are ready to sink this low just to keep what is your, Rias?" Shirone looked critically at Rias. "Threatening to separate a child from her mother, that`s a new level of low."

"I don`t recall asking for your opinion, Koneko." Rias glared back at her Rook. "How my brother and father decided to act are the matters of my family, not yours. You and the others have no say in this one."

"Funny you should say that." Akeno finally spoke up. "Aren`t we are also a part of your family, Rias? Or those words about treating us as such all but lie to keep us on a short leash? From where I see it, all those talks were nothing more but farce."

"Akeno, I don`t like where this all is headed." Rias said, looking at her Queen. "As my Queen, it`s your duty to support me, your King, in all decisions and actions. Or have you forgotten how I`ve saved your life back then?"

"No, I have not, Rias." Akeno spoke now seriously. "However, that doesn`t dismiss the fact that all of your actions are actually concentrated on us being your loyal subjects, not your family. In fact, now that I think about it, we`ve never had a say in your actions and you`ve never really helped us solve our own troubles. All we did was solving your problems for you. Every single time. That`s actually the biggest difference between you and Alex as Kings, in fact."

"What the hell do you mean to tell me? That Alex is a better king then _me_? The one who saved all of your lives?!" Rias was looking critically at all of her servants.

"Yes, that`s what I mean, Rias." Akeno replied, infuriating Rias. "You`ve always saved us when we were dying, and that was it. You`ve took us when we had no choice, no alternative. Only you or death. Alex is different and has always been that way. While you may see him as your possession, I see him as someone who is greater then you and even your brother. While I was in Zurich, with my family and in care of Grigori, I`ve heard and asked about Alex all kinds of things. Do you want to know just what kind of a person Alex is there?"

"I know what kind of a person he is. Son of Azazel, that`s all he is for them." Rias said critically.

Akeno shook her head in disappointment.

"Your arrogance and stupidity do you no honor, Rias." Akeno said, enraging Rias even further. "Ever since Alex was 12 and he was brought back to his family, he always strived and struggled to make himself not just an heir to Azazel, but someone who could be respected and admired for who he is. And he did just that, through studies and work, along with always putting others and their needs above himself. Do you know just how many people did he help in Grigori, how many heroes' descendants he managed to help and befriend? More than half of all members of Grigori`s Task Force were helped by Alex and he never asked them of a favor or to join him, instead he always was ready to help them even more. Thanks to him, Arturia and Medea found a home, where they wouldn`t be afraid or shunned, or Cu Chulainn and his cousin Diarmuid were saved from the vengeful clan. Many out there are in Alex`s debt and he never have asked them of anything in return and those guys in his team, they all came because they trust and are loyal to Alex. And do you wanna know something else, Rias? He has never, ever put other people lives at risk just for his own gain, like you did."

"Akeno! I swear I will…" Rias was completely enraged by this point and was going to punish her Queen.

"Rias, what is she saying is true?" Now it was Issei who spoke up, looking focused at Rias. "You put people`s lives at risk to gain something out of it for yourself, is that true?"

"Issei, it`s not the time to…" Rias was trying to get away from this one, but Red Dragon wasn`t going to let it slide.

"No, this is _exactly_ the time we have this little discussion." Issei insisted. "Because lately, I`ve been thinking a lot about how you`ve made me into a Devil and how Asia became one." Asia looked curiously at Issei. "Do you recall how did you make me your Servant? I was dying in the ground, thanks to Raynare, who asked me out on a date with her."

"Of course I remember it."

"Well, then there is a question that I should`ve asked you long ago. You`ve said to me that you _knew_ that she was a Fallen Angel and was going to kill me, right?" Issei talked seriously. "Here is the question: if you knew from the start what Raynare intended to do, then why didn`t you intervene _before_ she had the chance of doing so? You could`ve attacked her and disposed of her and her team, as it`s evident that you knew of where they were all this time. Even more, you could`ve informed your brother of intervention on Devils` territory and get an official permit to deal with them. Doesn`t that sound like a reasonable thing to do?"

Rias didn`t find an argument to counter this logic. Issei was right and she should`ve done just like that, but instead of following the rules, she decided to use it as an opportunity to get what she wanted: a holder of Sacred Gear. For that reason she allowed Fallen Angels to reside here and kill Issei, only to gain him on her side. It was true and she couldn`t deny it, as she needed as much power and strength to fight against Riser and win her freedom. Her priority was that and only that. Issei understood what Rias` silence meant and that his suspicions were correct. He spoke once more.

"So, instead of saving me, you`ve decided to let Angels kill me in cold blood. In other words, you`ve sold me out to them, a mere human and a student of this academy, just to get me reincarnated later as your _Servant_." Issei practically snarled like a Dragon. "Come to think about it, that`s exactly how Alex got in our ranks, only he was killed by Riser. And all for what? Oh, yeah, this." Issei`s gauntlet showed up. "You knew that me and him had Sacred Gears, so you wanted us as your Servants. Why? To fight off that fiancée of yours and you didn`t really care about us and our feelings at the moment. Like when I`ve asked you to help me to save Asia the first time." Asia looked with shocked eyes at Rias. "You _ordered_ me to stay the hell away from her, but when Alex dealt with Raynare and Asia was placed under your protection, you`ve found out that she had Twilight Healing and the first thing you do? You _make_ her your Bishop, your new Servant."

Asia looked at Rias with shocked eyes and was thinking this whole situation through. All that Issei just said, all of the past actions and what happened, it all lined up perfectly. Asia couldn`t believe that President, whom she respected and thought of a good friend. She was so into her seeming innocence and honesty, that it seemed natural to become a Devil, especially if Issei was one. In fact, Rias said that it would make her closer to him, so Asia took this offer up and became her Bishop. But she didn`t get closer to him, only after Issei became a Dragon, she was now his girlfriend and love. However, ever since that, Rias was actually trying to also get between them, through her womanly charms and assets, trying to get Issei to herself. But, Issei didn`t budge and remained with Asia no matter what. Looking at all Rias` actions and her motivations, it became obvious that as Asia wasn`t as dear to her as she said. Former nun spoke in shocked voice.

"R-Rias`, is that true?" Asia asked her King. "You really didn`t wanted to save me and only made me a Devil because of my gift?"

"Asia, don`t be ridiculous. Of course I care about you." Rias was trying to convince her Bishop. "Issei, I don`t know what has gotten into you, but I am ending this conversation right now. If this is your try to get me naked, then it`s not working."

"What`s gotten into me?" Issei asked her. "Really, President? I just became a little bit smarter and more concentrated. And that last part, are you still thinking that I give a damn now if I see you naked or not?! And you are saying that in front of _my girlfriend_?! Are you really this fucked up or you simply don`t understand people?!"

"Issei! Watch your mouth! As a King, I won`t allow a Pawn show such disrespect to me." Rias warned him. "I suggest you to apologize if you want to become a Harem King of yours."

That was it. Rias completely did it, ignoring Issei`s transformation and change of priorities. She didn`t even look like she cared and only acted as it suited her. She was making obstacles to his relations with Asia with this remark. Now it was clear to Issei.

Rias Gremory was really just a bitch.

Issei`s scales got out, a sign of his anger. And then he spoke in deadly voice.

"Go to Hell with that harem you`ve promised." Issei said, shocking Rias. "Do you really think that after what I`ve become, I really need that? I don`t give a damn about prestige, glory or riches you propose through serving you. If I want to, I`ll earn them on my own, but what I really care for is Asia and her well-being, not you and your damned ambitions." Issei proclaimed. "I now see that Alex is right on all accounts. And I really should`ve never trusted a word of a Gremory."

"And what are you going to about it, Issei?" Rias asked him. "You are a Devil now, my Servant. There is no walking away from this one."

Issei simply smirked and extended his left arm with a gauntlet. He discussed the powers of Boosted Gear and how he could you use it with Ddraig and thanks to his partner, he found out a very interesting feature about Boosted Gear. One that he was going to use.

 ** _"_** ** _Purge!"_** Combined voices of Issei and Ddraig spoke, red glow appearing from the Boosted Gear.

In the next second, Issei inhaled into himself air and opened up the palm, dropping something, that Rias didn`t expect to see ever again.

7 Pawn Pieces…

"Ah… feels like a leash was released from my throat." Issei said to shocked Rias and others. "Consider this as my resignation from your club and your Peerage. And know this, I might not be able to free Asia from you, but I will find a way. Until that day comes, if you manipulate, hurt or make her cry, I will make you pay so badly, you will wish that it was Alex, for he would kill you quickly." Issei turned to Asia and spoke calmly. "Let`s go, Asia. Mom and Dad are waiting for us." With that said, Issei and Asia left the cabinet, soon followed by Akeno and Shirone.

They were walking quietly for some time now, Issei hugging Asia caringly and not letting her go, feeling like him letting go of her, would mean losing her completely. Being relived of Pawns in his body felt a bit awkward, but it also was like breathing with full chest and like his blood was pumping at the best way possible. He felt fresh, strong and powerful. He felt alive.

Asia, meekly, decided to ask Issei.

"Ise, what you said to President." Issei turned to his girl. "You really meant that? F-finding a way to free me from being a Devil?"

"Of course I did, Asia." Issei said with confidence. "I can`t stand Rias now and seeing you being a part of her Peerage is not something I want. I know that I sound like a selfish prick, but I know that I want to be with you and that I won`t let anything stand between me and you. Not even Rias, or the entire world will stop me from making you happy."

"Ise…" Asia looked with grateful smile and hugged him closely to her. "I am already happy, just be being with you. And, if it`s not too much trouble, can we… s-s-sleep together today."

Issei got hot and red at such proposal. He was worried that he might, no, _will_ lose all of his self-control and ravage to girl. It was very hard to resist his primal urges, as Dragons don`t usually hold back in their love making endeavors, but Issei didn`t want to rush things and do mistakes he will regret. He spoke back.

"Asia, it might be a bad idea, because I… I fear that I might do some really naughty things with you." Issei wanted to talk her out of it.

"I-I don`t mind." Asia got red like tomato, shocking Issei. "I know that you are a Dragon and it must be h-hard for you t-to control yourself. I`ve read that Dragons are creatures of passion and w-when they date s-someone, t-then it means t-that they found their live mate. Y-you may`ve been a pervert, but you are not now and you`ve always stood with me and supported me, Ise. I know t-that this is rushed, b-but I feel that I am ready for it. I want this to be real, us to be real."

Issei was shocked to see how Asia was thinking and really felt. She must`ve still felt insecure about their relations and his commitment to her. Issei would move mountains for Asia and make all her doubts go away and never even think about hurting her. And… If that was going to make her feel secure and loved, then he would do it. Issei reached to his girlfriend and lovingly kissed her.

"If that`s what you want, Asia, then I`ll do my best to make you feel like in Heaven." Issei hugged his girl closer and they walked together home, red at the thoughts of incoming night and what it would bring with it.

* * *

 **Sitri`s Estate. Sona`s private chambers.**

Sitri`s estate in Kuoh was moderately luxurious and well decorated, but not too fancy or standing out, made more like Alex`s to feel at home and at peace. It was the same size as Alex`s Estate, before the redecorating and even had the same number of rooms, while possessing a different décor and style. Still it had a bigger library and rooms were also spacious more instead of Alex`s. There were also a few other interesting features, but they were not as important. The estate didn`t have maids, but it was handled by Tsubaki`s and Sona`s Familiars, who were the only ones living here, when Sona`s family wasn`t visiting. Other members of Sona`s Peerage had families and houses, so they were living with their parents, while Sona and Tsubaki were living here. Tsubaki, unfortunately, didn`t have a family or home and Sona graciously let her live with her, along with keeping her company.

Both girls welcomed Alex as a guest in here and offered him to have dinner with them and rest up until tomorrow, along with discussing some matters of concern. Alex agreed to that one, messaging to Grayfia that he is staying over Sona to discuss some business and warning that he won`t come home today. That immediately got other girls worried over him and Alex spent some time calming then down, specifically Scathach and Kuroka, but they eventually managed to calm down and they attended to the girls, making sure that everything okay. With his mind put at ease, Alex could enjoy the meal and company of Sona and Tsubaki, who were at ease and without tension, freely discussing things with him and other stuff, just like young people do like. This whole thing was very relaxing and refreshing, especially after what Gremory have tried to do to Grayfia and Millicas. Alex really needed to calm down and Sona with Tsubaki most certainly helped him to relax and get the tension out of his system. They had this effect on him, along with other girls that Alex loved.

Yep, he was sure as hell about his feelings, just like he said to his father a week ago. All the ladies that had feelings to him and he bonded with, he loved. It was most probably his Fallen Angel lineage, but it didn`t matter to Alex, as he simply accepted that fact and lived with it. And Sona and Tsubaki were two girls that he held special to his heart, as they were not only his first Devils friends, but they were there when he needed to become stronger and more powerful. They both greatly helped him and supported all the way through, standing up to him. Both of them were much alike, but also individual and beautiful in their own right.

Sona was reserved and concentrated in the outside, but inside, she was a caring and sweet person, capable of deep and touching emotions, sometimes feeling insecure of her own beauty and prone to feel in shadows of others. She had a flirtations side to her and she showed it Alex on several occasions, but she mostly stayed quiet and silent. Alex deeply cared for Sona and her feelings, knowing that she felt betrayed and robbed by Rias after she pulled out that affair of hers. He didn`t hesitate to give her back her life and that only cemented the feelings he had to her.

Tsubaki maintained the same exterior as Sona, but she was a bit flirty and seducing, but also caring and considerate. She was protective of those that were younger of her and always went out of her way to help them. Along with that, she was great supporter and caring person, especially to Alex and Sona. With Alex, she was far less reserved then Sona and did kiss him on a couple of occasions, but she never went too far, saying that she will get her way one day. Ever since Alex brought back Sona, Tsubaki seemed far more caring and adoring of him, probably because she was really glad that he saved Sona, which Alex did without any regret and would do for Tsubaki as well.

Now, the three were sitting in Sona`s room and discussing things, as Sona wanted. Tsubaki and Sona were on one coach and Alex was on the other with just a small table separating them. Sona was the first to speak up.

"Alex, if you don`t mind, I would like to skip the chit chat and get straight down to business, seeing how we`ve had enough of small talk." Sona suggested and Alex nodded to her. "Alright then. As far as I know and everyone else, you intend to fight Rias in a Rating Game and end your arranged marriage with her after you victory."

"That`s the plan." Alex confirmed. "One way or another, I am getting out of this mess Rias and her family got me into, all because they can`t let go of things they like and wish to have. If I have to fight for my freedom, then I`ll fight till the very end."

"An admirable determination." Tsubaki noted. "However, I know that it might sound a little odd, but have you already thought of what you will do _after_ you get out of this affair?"

"After that?" Alex rubbed his chin. "For starters, I`ll make sure to cut off all the ties with Gremory and make it clear that I stand against them for what they`ve done to me. However, I am aware that my position may be strong and somewhat stable, as a Prince and Head of Lucifuge family, my status as Lucifer`s Heir does make me a wild card of sorts and someone bound to be a threat, unless he possesses very strong ties with one of 72 Pillars. And the strongest ties can be made through a marriage between the Houses." Alex remarked drawing curious looks of Sona and Tsubaki. "Hey, my mentor was Shemhazai and history is one of my hobbies. I`m very well educated on how things were and are in Underworld. Believe me, where Ajuka is an inventor, Shemhazai is a researcher and scholar."

"I`m glad that you`ve been given such amount of knowledge." Sona smiled to him. "Very well, I shall be plain with you, knowing that trying to play around the bushes with is pointless. Alex, do you recall our chess duel on the tournament?"

"Of course I do." Alex recalled it. "I barely managed to win against you through Zugzwang. Why are you asking me?"

"You may not know this, but, just like Rias, I was engaged with an heir of another house." Sona revealed to Alex, surprising him. "Don`t worry, I`ve managed to cancel this marriage through a game of chess, winning it and creating a specific criteria for the man who are to be my husband: he is to best me in a game of chess."

Alex nodded to that one and once he processed that information, he suddenly realized that he was the one to best Sona in chess, even more, through making her give up. And then he understood that all this time Alex was, unknowingly, _engaged_ to Sona from the moment he beat her in chess. He honestly didn`t expect this one and now it looked like Rias basically stole Alex, Sona`s non-official groom, from her. It must`ve been hurting for Sona. After some thinking and contemplation, Alex decided to talk.

"Sona, if I understand correctly, you mean to tell me that through beating you in chess I became your fiancée?" Alex asked her calmly.

"Yes, you are correct." Sona confirmed, getting a pink blush on her cheeks. "Though, at the time I did not expect someone to beat me in it and you seemed like you had nothing to do with my world, so I didn`t pose anything to you, instead deciding to become a friend of yours, not for selfish reasons. But, looking at how things are now, I can`t simply now ignore this factor. After all, I can`t let Rias get her hands on you and because I… I`ve come to love you." Sona`s blush became completely red, stunning Alex with this one.

"Sona, I didn`t…"

"N-no, I want to say it." Sona continued, her voice becoming more passionate and strong. "Alex, I`ve thought a lot about it and I will say this. I _love you_. Not for your status, not for your power or anything like it, but for who you are. You make me feel at ease and not needing to put up a façade. I know what you did to me and I owe everything to you and I can never repay it back. However, that doesn`t mean that I won`t try and that I don't want to, because I do want to spend the life you gave me with you. Alex, I know that you have many other girls that love you and love them and I will understand if I am not up to your standards and…"

"Just who told you this farce?" Alex asked her seriously, surprising Sona. "To have 'standards for love'? That`s it dumbest thing I`ve heard, especially from you, a girl that I admire for her smartness and wisdom, along with caring and considerate heart. Sona, I am person that looks past the exterior and looks into the heart of others, because that`s the only way I know how to live. And when I look at you, I see not an heiress to a powerful family, but a beautiful and charming girl who is driven by reason, but listens to her heart. And someone, who has been supporting me and helping me all this time and didn`t even asked me for anything. Now, let me ask you a question: how in such conditions could I not fall for you?"

Sona looked surprised at hearing that and it really made her heart race against the clock. To know that the object of her affection indeed loved her was heartwarming and comforting. She wasn`t sure and had doubts, but now, to hear those word coming from Alex himself, it was very warming and comforting. She suddenly saw how Alex stood up and came to her, offering her a hand. Sona accepted it and she rose, looking in his loving eyes. In the next second, she felt Alex`s lips pressed against her own and she melted in the feeling of the kiss. It was passionate and filled with love and care coming from Alex, as he patiently and cautiously let Sona experience his feelings. Sona gave in and hugged him in answer, her tongue moving in his mouth and playing with his. After a minute, they released each other and Sona looked him in the eye with love and devotion, met with the same.

"Does that wash away your doubt?" Alex asked her.

"Oh hell yes." Sona said freely, smiling. "I am such a fool to have not asked you earlier." They released each other from their embrace for a moment

"I told you that many times over, my love." Tsubaki appeared from behind Sona and caringly kissed the girl in front of Alex.

Alex didn`t see this one coming, as on his eyes, Tsubaki was literally kissing Sona, and heiress to the Sitri was answering to that one with love too. Alex wasn`t blind and he could see that between the two was more than just trust, but he could never even imagined that they were this close. After a minute, Sona pulled away from Tsubaki and both looked at Alex. Tsubaki spoke in sultry voice.

"Like what you are seeing?" Sona`s Queen embraced Sona from behind. "Don`t be surprised, Alex. I`ll explain in a bit."

"Well, as far as I can tell, there is definitely a lot more trust between you two then I first imagined." Alex noted. "I clearly see now that you two really do have deep feelings and, before you say it, I`ve got nothing about it. If people love each other, then it`s their own business and not mine. If you two are together, then I can only be happy and support you two. However, I am afraid but I do have a question or two."

"Alex, the main reason that I didn`t wanted to get married was actually because I didn`t feel loved by that men and so I set that criteria." Sona began to explain, Tsubaki caringly rubbing her body against Sona`s. "I was lonely and I did want to feel loved and when I came in Japan, I`ve met Tsubaki. She… She made me feel wanted and loved. I simply couldn`t resist her care and passion, so I answered it. Until you came along, my only love was my Queen."

"We do maintain a façade and appearances on public and with our friends and acquaintances, but in private, Sona and I do not hold back our affection, because we do love one another." Tsubaki continued, feeling that Sona was warming up. "Our bond formed from the longing of hearts for love and we found it each other. I won`t deny it, I deeply love my King here. However, that doesn`t mean that I don`t love you as well. Just like Sona, I don`t give a damn about your status or power, but your actions and persona define you. When I`ve heard what you did to save Sona, I finally understood that I`ve found someone that I love just as strongly as Sona. So, she and I have had a serious talk about our relations and we came to a conclusion that we both want you, but we don`t wish to lose each other. And we ask you, can you accept us, two girls that are in love with you, but with each other?"

"Like you need to ask." Alex smiled to them. "I see now that you really do love each other. In normal circumstances I wouldn`t barge in, but seeing as we are in a unique situation here, I can`t refuse you two."

Both girls looked at him with love and adoration, seeing how he was accepting them as they are and was willing to love them. Sona and Tsubaki both came in close embraced him and Alex embraced them back. Tsubaki was the first to kiss Alexander, putting all of her passion into play and not holding back, both their tongues played with each other for some time. Then suddenly, Tsubaki was pulled away by Sona and Sitri passionately kissed her fiancée in the lips, putting all her love into the play. Alex couldn`t resist the two girls at the same time and wasn`t trying to, giving in the feelings and passion of both, as allowed Sona explore his mouth and he played with her tongue.

All the while the two ladies were carefully leading Alexander to their shared bed. Once they`ve reached it, all three of them dropped on it and Sona pulled away from Alex and Tsubaki took the opportunity to kiss her King, both feeling free and in a heat. Alex could only watch in amazement and sensation, feeling that he was getting aroused by the mere sight of two girls making out with each other. After a long and deep kiss, Sona and Tsubaki pulled away and looked at Alex, both smiling like panthers and knowing that they were going to explore this night to their fullest. Sona came in close and said to Alex.

"We can`t let Rias get a chance at you before us." Sona passionately stated. "Now, just lie down and let us do all the work." With that said, Sona leaned closer and kissed Alex passionately, before casting a special spell on him and making all his clothes disappear.

Tsubaki came in closer and also kissed Alex in the lips passionately, while Sona was carefully moving down on him, planting kisses on his body and studying him closely. Tsubaki joined on action with her lover soon and they were moving so close and covering every inch of their desired man. Alex could only grip the sheets and let them do their ministrations, but in the next minute he was forced to get a grip on his own desires, as he felt that both girls got to their desired target and were thoroughly exploring it. Sona and Tsubaki were captivated by Alex`s manhood and were closely examining it, Sona being more moderate and a little slow, while Tsubaki acted on the instinct and was already taking in herself Alex, while Sona was affectionately working on Alex`s lower region. Both girls were acting in sync, having relieved each other of clothing along the way, moving to different positions and letting each of them to have a taste of their lover. Lucifer could nothing but only give in the pleasure and feelings. Eventually, the two felt that their lover was close enough to release his essence, so they decided to let him experience their own assets. Sona and Tsubaki pressed their bosoms against Alex`s organ and were moving on it in sync at high speed and bringing him closer and closer to climax. And it didn`t made itself wait, as Lucifer grunted and released his stored semen out in the open, covering both Sona and Tsubaki with his essence and lying down a little bit after intense therapy.

Both Devils looked at each other, covered in Alex`s semen. Sona and Tsubaki finally ditched the glasses and decided to give each other attention, as they closed the distance in intense and passionate kiss, embracing each other and feeling all the curves of one another. The two were cleaning each other from the semen, tasting their lover and preparing for the next round. Sona and Tsubaki both wanted to have Alex first, but neither would want to give up first. So, after they`ve cleaned up, they decided to have a little competition on who gets` to be the first with Alex tonight. Alex watched, as two lovely ladies carefully positioned each other in scissor position. Once they were ready, both girls began to move to each other, rubbing their flowers against one another, getting pleasurable moans and shrieks along the way. Sona and Tsubaki were doing this for some time now, but it was the first time that it was with someone watching, much less their beloved. That made their passion all stronger and desire intensified. Both girl picked up the pace and going faster and faster, not wanting to give up. But, with such intense pleasure flowing through their bodies, one of them had to give up. And Sona was the first to do so, gripping the sheets and screaming out Tsubaki`s name, exploding in her pleasure and releasing her juices, falling on the bed without strength. Tsubaki was panting heavily and leaned towards her lover, whispering loving and caring words, kissing her. Alex came in closer, prepared for a new round.

"A-Alex…" Sona was out her breath, but she did answer to a passionate and loving kiss from him.

"Just rest up, love. I know you wanted to the first, but you need to catch a little breath." Alex caressed her cheek. "I promise, I will make you feel like in Heaven." Sona nodded to him and assumed the role of a spectator.

Tsubaki came in close to Alex and two began to kiss passionately, neither holding back. Soon, Alex began to move on Tsubaki`s body and feeling it out with his hands and kisses. Sona`s Queen was very close to her own orgasm before and now she could barely hold herself in power as Alex`s kisses ventured from her lips down to her neck, his hands carefully fondling her developed breasts. As Lucifer moved lover, he came to Tsubaki`s breasts and was exploring them with his mouth, kissing them affectionately, with one hand caressing another one. But the other one was moving even lower and soon found the true target of Alex, as Tsubaki gasped and stiffed, feeling the soft touch on her flower and how the hand was moving around it. As Alex got to Tsubaki`s nipples, so did his hand sent two fingers in Tsubaki, bringing the girl on edge of her capacity. Lucifer`s ministrations were careful and slow, but the rhythm was in sync with all actions and fastening, his lips lovingly kissing Tsubaki`s assets while his hand explored her sacred part. In very short notice, Sona`s Queen gave up and her defense was broken, with a cry she released her own juices and exploded, covering Alex`s hand in her essence and falling on the bed.

Alex moved to Tsubaki`s lips and slowly kissed her, letting her recover a little from intense orgasm, while his arms were supporting her and moving her on top of him. Soon, Tsubaki found herself in the position of power over Alex and his manhood, which was just at her entrance. With a caring smile and confidant nod, Tsubaki rose up above her lover and slowly she allowed engulfed Alex in herself, letting out a shriek and a little pained scream. Alex felt how he breached Tsubaki`s flower and took her virginity, so he didn`t move, allowing her pain to die down and making her adjust, while his hands caressed her body, flowing pleasure in her. After a minute, Tsubaki felt that she was a little more comfortable and began to work with her hips, supported by Alex. The stress was gone in the next few seconds and she was allowing her body to move freely, both bodies feeling no restriction or displeasure. Tsubaki`s pleasure was growing more and more as she was increasing the pace and she decided to fall on her lover, letting her lips connect with his in a passionate kiss, while maintaining her dominance. Alex decided to help her out and was moving his hips towards hers in sync and their heat soon reached the critical levels. Both felt how their bodies were reacting and moved with increased speed and temp, wanting to explode together. And they did, as Alex released his essence in Tsubaki, whose walls completely captured Alex and were milking him of his semen, while also passionately kissing him. After a long minute, Tsubaki let go of her lover and with a kiss she separated from him, laying down on the bed and resting her after such intense love.

As Tsubaki released Alex, her King took place and carefully moved to Alex, kissing him caringly and lovingly, with Lucifer answering her. No words needed to be shared; only their actions were allowed to speak for themselves. Sona wasn`t taking control, but giving in, as she was carefully lied on the bed and Alex making her skin soft with his touch and kissing. Sona was moaning his name and inhaling loudly, as Alex traveled from her lips to the neck and down to her breasts. She knew that she didn`t have the same size as Rias or Tsubaki and it made her a little complex about it. However, Alex treated Sona with passion and love as he went for her assets without hesitation, making Sona shriek. While not as soft and developed as Tsubaki, Sona was firm and sensitive, perfect to capsulate in hands and caress. Alex didn`t leave a single spot on Sona`s chest unattended until he moved to her soft belly, while his hands were at Sona`s breasts, not leaving her unattended. Sona was literally bathing in pleasure and passion, moaning slowly and soundly, but then she shrieked as her entire body stiffed up, her legs unintentionally moving closer and capturing her lover, as he began exploring her forbidden fruit with his lips and tongue. Sona was feeling breached and it turned on her heat tenfold as she was screaming now, letting Alex know that she was close, but he didn`t stop and only continued bringing her closer to her own end. And then, Sona screamed the loudest and released her passion and love out as orgasm filled her in and out, her whole body stiffening up and legs not letting go of her lover.

After a long minute, Sona softened up and was regaining her breath, allowing Alex to come in above her and kiss her passionately. He carefully positioned himself at her flower and only waited for Sona to give the sign. And she gave it, when she embraced Alex with her hands and moved her legs behind him, locking up, allowing him to understand that he must take her. Alex nodded to her, kissing in the lips passionately, moving insider Sona, slowly and carefully, making heiress feel the pleasure and heat of her lover being one with her. Soon Alex reached Sona`s final defense and slowly, caringly and without stressing, he opened her flower completely, Sona not feeling any discomfort or pain, only joy and happiness, coupled with pleasure and hotness. Alex was moving in and out of Sona slowly and without rush, letting girl feel comfort and security, with Sona feeling just that and wanting nothing more. She was with Alex, her lover and love, one that she saw as her equal and even superior. Only to him, she was going to give in and so she did now. She couldn`t let Rias or even her sister take him first, so she allowed only her first love take him with her. And now, she was in his control and joy was flowing through her. Step by step, second by second, the pair was picking up the speed, interfiling their pleasure and movements, Sona going from mere moans to shrieks and screams. Their bodies were beginning to harden and heat was rising, as Sona`s wall were becoming tighter and tighter. They were very close, so both went for it, going at impossible speed. And then, a new explosion engulfed them both, as both released at the same time, Sona capturing her prey in lock and not letting her leave, not like he would even think of. Alex released his semen in her and captured Sona`s lips in the most passionate kiss of the night, letting the joy and pleasure continue as long as it could. After several minutes, the two parted finally ways and Sona released her lover, letting him to fall on the bed.

Tsubaki, tired and pleased, came from one side and positioned on Alex`s left shoulder, while Sona occupied his right on. Alex hugged the both and two girl locked their hands together, all drifting away in the realm of dreams and peace, as the night was looming over them.

* * *

 **Phew, I did promise you, but I didn`t specify how I would do it. Anyway, Sona and Tsubaki are lovers with one another, but also with Alex. Now the fillers are over, time for some real shit.**

 **About the polls, I`ve decided to hold them up, for I actually made up my mind with the things. So, I`ve recently returned to my first idea of creating a Dragon Emperor, so it will be a new story, which I should be able to post tomorrow. Look forward to it.**

 **Next time: Familiar forest; Meeting new and old friends. (Poll`s results are taken into the consideration, of course, so vote up).**

 **See ya!**


	31. Chapter 25

**Familiar Forest.**

White circle of the Lucifer family flashed up and out of it stepped out the group of Nephilims and Devils, led by Alexander and Medusa. After seeing that all participants of this expedition were now in place, namely Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko and Saji, Alex and Medusa concluded that they would proceed without problems.

It has been nearly a week after Alex went to Rias and warned her and her family about the consequences of them threatening to Grayfia and Millicas. In the next day, Alex received an unexpected visit from Zeoticus and Venelana, who wished to clarify the situation and come to a normal and diplomatic solution in this situation, now having Alexander participate as a mediator. Only Alex wasn`t going to go easy on them, not after they have driven Grayfia to the breaking point and threatened her. Instead he voiced what he had in his mind and _ordered_ Gremory to stay the hell away from Grayfia and Millicas, as they`ve openly threatened them both, meaning that they`ve indirectly insulted Alexander, as he was a Head of Lucifuge family. Therefore, Alex has a full right to protect the members of his family and he directly proclaimed Millicas to be of Lucifuge blood and a possessor of Power of Annihilation, instead of Power of Destruction and Gremory`s family powers. Grayfia and Alex confirmed it just the other day and now it was clear that Gremory wouldn`t let this lay easy, as this was a direct confirmation of Millicas being more of Lucifer instead of Gremory. When Zeoticus and Venelana found out about it, they called them deceivers and that their grandson possesses no Lucifer`s blood whatsoever. It was clear that they were despising the fact that Millicas` blood was more of Lucifer and not Sirzechs. They were talking about it like it was a curse and something that would be purged away, as they had no need of it. They demanded to see their grandson that instant.

Millicas appeared before his grandmother and grandfather right next instant, as he actually hid himself nearby and listened to the whole conversation. He came out with shocked and frightened expression, as he heard all that grown-ups said and didn`t know what to make of it. Was he a monster? Or was he someone bad? Was it bad for being more like his mother? All those questions were pouring away from the frightened and crying little boy, as he couldn`t make what to think and whom to believe. Grayfia immediately tended to her son and embraced him, calming him down and telling him that he was no monster and that he was her son. However, Venelana decided to get her grandson to Gremory family and spoke with him, saying that this little thing could be fixed and that his mother was the one who was wrong. She was luring little boy back to Gremory, saying that he was a real prince and that his mother was only a servant, someone that wasn`t even worth to be called a mother, in their opinion. That statement had a strong effect with Millicas, as his Lucifer`s blood clicked in from of powerful wave of white energy and standing up for his mother, saying that his mother is the best and that nobody can insult her or disrespect her, not even his father and grandparents. Zeoticus was shocked and was about to lash out on him, but then Grayfia stood and reminded everyone here why she is the Silver Queen of the Annihilation. She firmly stated to them all, that Millicas is her son and she will fight will her powers to keep him. Alex joined her and ordered Gremory to leave the place this instant, saying that Millicas Lucifuge has no business with them.

After that the things went into a normal way, save for now Sona and Tsubaki being frequent guests in mansion. It became very quickly clear that both ladies have joined on the actions with Alex, as they also were staying over, in his room when the time was on their side. Other lovers of Alex were alright with it all, only if they weren`t going to prioritize him to themselves, that is. Soon, Sona decided that it was time for her newest members to get their familiars and came to Alex and Medusa for it. Alex decided to go along with them, as he was actually curious of something in Familiar Forest, along with providing a substantial defender, as he said that Familiar Forest has become a little dangerous as of late. And so, after fetching Ruruko and Saji, the group moved up here.

Alex looked around and spoke up.

"No offence, Medusa, but this place looks as gloomy as it gets." Alex noted without any ill in the voice.

"Unfortunately, but true." Medusa chuckled, turning the Devils. "Alright, Ruruko, Saji. I shall be acting as your guide here and the main source of information, so I would highly appreciate if you didn`t wander off without me or Alex. Do bear in mind, though, that you can`t force Familiar into a submission. You aren`t the one choosing a Familiar, it`s the Familiar who is choosing you. Masters may say otherwise, but in the end your true Familiar shall be the one that chooses you. Got it?"

"Yep!" Ruruko cheerfully replied.

"Really? Then I am sure as hell that all of the Familiars will want me as their Master." Saji arrogantly spoke. "Just point me to the coolest and sexiest and watch as I take up the reign."

Medusa looked at him without any emotions and then turned to Sona.

"Sona, as much as I respect you, I can`t guarantee for sure that your Servants will get a Familiar." Medusa spoke. "He for certain won`t find any. Not with the attitude like that."

"Yes, I understand and I appreciate you taking time to help us, Medusa." Sona replied, as the group decided to move forward into the gloomy forest.

As they moved forward, Alex decided to speak up with his Pawn. He was curious of how she managed to spend that evening.

"So, Medusa, how was your little interview with that author?" Alex asked directly Medusa, getting a curious look from her. "After all, it`s not every day you get to have a business dinner with J.K. Rowling."

"Aren`t you a curious one, eh?" Medusa shot him a smug smile. "Are you afraid that we eat up your credit card?"

"Please, as if you would ever allow even an extra 100 gramm of your weight slip unnoticed." Alex chuckled. "No, I am just interested how the interview went. I mean, you`ve been waiting this opportunity for two years."

"Well, if you really are that interested, then I shall tell that it went simply marvelously." Medusa smiled widely. "She truly are a magnificent person and a truly great author to boot it up. I`ve even managed to get a sneak peak into her newest work and I really have to hold myself in control, or otherwise, I will spoil it all to my friends in the Facebook."

"Haven`t you already spoiled it up with your photos in Instagram and Twitter?" Alex asked her.

"Oh please. I am a professional intervier, so I know my boundaries." Medusa proudly stated. "But, those photos did get lots and lots of likes and thumbs ups."

Alex just laughed at that one, as this just how Medusa was: a professional journal intervier and a normal socially active girl with lots of online friends in the net and around the world. Alex didn`t mind that at all, as it was helping the girl to sociolize and speak more freely, as she did have some issues about it in the past and was in process of removing these complexes out her system. Lucifer wasn`t somebody to judge, but he was the one ready to help out his friends, even going as far as risk his own neck being cut, which wasn`t much of a payment in his mind for the safety of his friends and their happiness. Like when he and Medea went into a fashion week in Paris, without everyone`s notice, as she wanted to feel herself a normal girl who was head over heals for fashionable cloathing. Or when he promoted her own dresses among the respectful potential customers, earning her a good sum of money and a prestige. Then, there was that time when Alex started training with Arturia, mostly because she felt like she was a loner and nobody wanted to be her friend, so he went out his way to help her out, until he got hooked in on it himself. And it also helped, as Arturia got opened up, as Alex and she were more talking on normal topics and not just swords and chivalry. With every friend and member of his group, Alex always prioritized their well-being over his own and as long as they all were good and happy, he himself was happy, so it was good for him as well.

Of course, that didn`t mean that his friends would simply eploit his kindness and generocity. Nope, they would very often return the favor with some more. Just like when Arturia and Medusa put on hold their rivalry and spent time hanging out with Alex when he was feeling really down. That was one weekend to remember, as they went from one place to another and tried out practically all there was to try. Or there was that time when Alex got into a serious argument with a high-ranking official from Grigori`s Counter Intel, all because that guy belived that Alex was using his position as a son of Azazel for his own merit. Back then, the entire Spec Ops unit, everyone, stood up for Alex and didn`t really cared if they were facing someone who reported directly to Azazel. They stood up for their leader and their best friend. So, in short, for Alex his group is his family and he will crush himself to dust to keep them all safe and happy.

As the group continued to move forward into the forest, they suddenly saw on the road another small group of Devils, led by an aged man, heavily reminding Alex and Medusa of someone from anime or video games they played together. Once the groups came in closer, everyone could see that the new group was one of Rias` Peerage, now shortened by the absence of Issei Hyoudou. Rias was the first one to speak up.

"My, what an unexpected surprise." She spoke in her usual tone. "Can`t admit your defeat, Sona and now you have to resort to the amateurs for help?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but we didn`t have any competition of sorts about Familiars." Sona recalled. "Oh, and I would watch carefully what you say, Rias."

While the two heiresses were bickering, the Familiar Master looked at the guide of Sona`s group and went straight to her, observing.

"Hm, half-lamia, half-human." He spoke unapologetically. "Strong and high level of power, great agility and speed, not to mention of mystic eyes. A powerful Familiar material indeed!"

Medusa was beginning to get irritated by this man, as Alex grabbed the Master by his collar and dragged him closer to him.

"Listen up, Ash Ketchup—wannabe. This lady here is my closest friend and a trusted person. Not a trophy for you to catch." Alex warned him. "Now, if you want to be useful, then you can start by telling me something important."

"Wait… I know you!" Satoji jumped away from Alex. "You and the Asgardians were here two years ago! And you`ve brought someone with you!"

"Alex, what is he talking about?" Tsubaki asked Alexander, but Medusa decided to answer instead.

"Two years ago, our Task Force was sent to repel an invasion of Frost Giants. Alex served there not only as our commander, but also as a coordinator of Asgardian forces and ours in the combined strike at the invaders. As the result, the invasion plans of Loki, the mastermind behind all of that, were thwarted, but he himself escaped, leaving someone to cover his retreat, whom we`ve captured and brought on the trial before Odin." Medusa explained. "That someone was Fenrir, the God-devouring Wolf and father of all wolves."

Everyone, save for Alex, were stunned to hear that one. They had never expected to hear something so incredible about Alex, but they did believe in it, as there was no reason not to. Alex decided to continue from where Medusa had stopped.

"While Odin and his court found Fenrir guilty in helping Loki and attacking civilians and Asgardians, I actually went out and spoke in Fenrir`s defense, as they were planning to kill him like a beast." Alex continued. "However, that didn`t bode well with me at all, as I could clearly see that Fenrir was actually very intelligent and sentient, along with the fact that he hated working for his father and did so only out of being controlled. So I spoke up in Fenrir`s defense and asked for him to be spared, although with a few restrictions put on him. And, in honor of my help to Asgard and Midgard, Odin agreed, sparing Fenrir and sending him here, in the Familiar Forest, as he was banished forever from there."

"I see. That`s the reason you`ve decided to come here, to see your old friend." Sona concluded.

"A part of it, yes. The rest is to provide you with protection if need arises." Alex reasoned, turning back to the Familiar Master. "Now, do you know where Fenrir is?"

"Of course I do! That big bad wolf resides in a western area, near the river." Master answered. "Ever since he arrived, he has seemingly occupied that zone and wasn`t leaving it since. No one has even dared to venture in this direction, for all know that claws of God-Devouring Wolf shall claim all and… Hey, I was in the middle of explaining!" Sona and her group moved away from the Familiar Master, joined by Asia, Shirone and Akeno, who were a bit tired of the man.

"I take it, Rias decided to get you a familiar, Asia?" Medusa asked the former nun, receiving a nod, while also noting that her walking was a little off and out of pace. "Um, are you alright, Asia? You seem to have trouble moving through this forest."

"W-Well, I..."Asia wanted to explain, but her absolutely red face was telling that it was something personal. "I-Issei a-and I-I, we w-were d-doing…"

"Say no more, girl." Medusa stopped her on her tracks, getting the picture. "Keep your private affairs to yourself, alright?" Getting a nod from the nun. "Though, just from looking at you, I can already say that rumors about Dragon`s vigor and endurance aren`t exaggerated~." Medusa teased Asia a little, getting another red face from Asia and a chuckle from Tsubaki and Sona, while Saji was growling like a beast.

Meanwhile, Alex actually stayed behind and waved them a safe travel, while deciding to go on his own, to meet an old friend of his. Rias, suddenly decided to follow him.

"Don`t think that I shall be left behind and…"

…And in the next moment she disappeared in the portal that formed underneath here feet and it closed up in the next second. Alex, like nothing happened, spoke up.

"Did you say something?" And at that moment, Lucifer burst out in laughter in his spiritual form.

 _"_ _Hah! Good one!"_ Lucifer commented. _"By the way, where did you send this bitch this time?"_

"Somewhere nice." Alex smirked. "I`ve heard that Mount Everest is lovely in this time of the year, considering that it`s reported to be freezing up to -60C there. Sadly, that`s hardly enough for that bitch to freeze."

With that said, Alex continued to venture into the forest and moving through the tree lines, searching for way to reach his old acquaintance and pay him his respects. Truth to be told, Alex has always wondered how Fenrir was doing in here. While he knew that God-Devouring Wolf could, pretty much, hold this entire place in his furry fist if he wished, but Alex knew that this wolf didn`t need this power. Instead this intelligent wolf needed something far different and far more important for him. Freedom from all shackles and to be safe from his brat of a father and his schemes. This wolf was a prideful and strong creature, wishing not to be used in such dishonorable and conniving way. Fenrir was a wolf, a hunter and predator, a warrior of the most primal rules and wiles. He wasn`t suited for the scheming and plotting, but he didn`t also want to see the world end, for he was also a part of it, just like his idiot of a father, whom he had to follow because a runic spells on him. Now, he was basically set free to do whatever he wanted in these forests and Alex wondered just how Fenrir used his newfound freedom.

Alex went through the woods and finally managed to get to the river, in the western part of the place, according to the holographic map that Alex was using through applying his magic into a real map. He reached out to the entire area and scanned it from one corner to another, looking for the strong resonations or direct sources of Asgardian energy. Strangely enough, he didn`t even since it at all, but something was most certainly off. Alex`s own resonation was… feeling strange. As if something else was interfering with the sent out energy and it was… enveloping… someone. Right behind him.

Alex slowly turned around, already on full alarm and ready to draw out his Clarent. And there, right behind him, sitting on his bottom, was a frame of the most powerful wolf that the world ever seen. Fenrir, God-Devouring Wolf, was sitting right in front of Alex, being in a normal wolf size, was simply sitting there and looking at him with a curious eye, while his tail was swinging around.

Alex was the first to break his silence.

"Well, you`ve really startled me, big guy." Alex admitted, hearing a confused growl from the wolf. "Hey, it`s me, Fenrir. Here, you should remember my scent." Alex extended his arm to the wolf, hoping that he would get it back just in one piece.

Fenrir tensed up a little bit, but he did sniff it up, interested if this stranger was whom he knew, since it has been a couple of years and that guy was mostly wearing black and had black features. After sniffing the palm of his hand, Fenrir`s eyes widen suddenly and he jumped right at Alex, pummeling to the ground and in the next second… starting to lick his face, as he recognized the guy who saved him and gave him a chance in this land. Alex was struggling, as Fenrir was much stronger than him, as he didn`t expect the prideful wolf to act so much like… like a canine.

"Okay… Okay, I get it… Can… C`mon, Fenrir, stop it!" Alex finally managed to get Fenrir off him and get up, wiping away the wolf`s droll. "Ugh, man, I too glad to see you, but you could show me your affection in a more… subtle way. Like, simply letting me to pet your head, you know?"

"He couldn`t help himself, for he considers you to be his closest friend and the one he most highly respects." Alex heard a female voice and turned to his back.

There, was walking another wolf, only this one look a lot more like a female and elegant, like a woman. Her fur was snow white and her eyes were blue, the size just a little bit smaller than Fenrir`s. Alex felt out the aura and energy of this specific wolf, but what he sensed wasn`t something that he had expected. This she-wolf… possessed a powerful energy of Dragon. And not just any Dragon`s.

Alex was clearly feeling the powerful energy reading of none other, but a former Northern Dragon Emperor and his now passed away partner, Galeran. This wolf, she possessed the same energy reading as his deceased partner. Alex felt his heart clench a little at the memory of his now gone friend and mentor, who was the most trusted and treasured friend he had in hard times of being Rias` servant. Even though Alex wasn`t fully honest at first with Galeran, Northern Storm Dragon understood the reasons and didn`t hold any ill, instead entrusting him with his knowledge and power, along with telling him of his own story and of his family. And out of all them, one name caught Alex interest as Galeran spoke with great pride and love about her. Someone who held wisdom and caution in highest regard, but wasn`t above honor and respect. She was the youngest of the hatchlings of Galeran, but she proved herself to be no less intelligent and powerful then the others, while taking a great interest in the creatures living in the world. Especially in wolves, as she saw them as someone who lived freely and with pride, much like Dragons. And she herself often walked with them.

Arcanna, White Blizzard Dragon, daughter of Galeran, was now in front of Alexander. Lucifer spoke up.

"From your energy reading, I can definitely tell that you aren`t a simple wolf." Alex noted. "It`s my pleasure to meet you, Arcanna of the Northern tribes."

White wolf titled her head, a loud chuckle could be heard from her.

"It would appear that rumors of your knowledge weren`t exaggerated, Heir of Lucifer." Arcanna said. "Would you like me to change the form, for us to be able to speak more comfortably?"

"No need. If this form is most comfortable for you, I have no need in you to change, White Blizzard Dragon. After all, this is your home and you set the rules here." Alex reasoned, hearing Fenrir gladly barking and then moving to Arcanna and lovingly rubbing his head against hers.

White she-wolf gladly accepted this sign of affection from Fenrir, not surprising Alexander. After a minute, Fenrir lied down on the ground, while Arcanna spoke again.

"Hm, you don`t seem surprised that Fenrir showed me such affection." Arcanna noted.

"I am pretty confident that he knows what he is doing. And that he knows that you are actually a Dragon." Alex expressed his opinion, getting a confidant bark from Fenrir.

"Yes, my mate here knows of my true nature." Arcanna looked at her mate lovingly. "I never made any attempt to hide it and he accepted me as who I am, along with my affections to him. I hope you hold nothing against such relations, young Nephilim?"

"For all I care, as long two persons are comfortable, I got nothing to say against it." Alex noted out. "Besides, I am glad that Fenrir has found someone here to care about and who cares about him. He is a really good guy and he does deserve some happiness in life. Besides, I did hear from Galeran that you always preferred to be a wolf then a Dragon."

"I am glad to hear this, for I do greatly care for him." Arcanna replied. "And true, for this is like a my true-self. Now, I hope you don`t mind if I ask you of something?"

"It is about your father, Galeran?" Lucifer received a nod. "Unfortunately, he is now gone from the realm of living. We were pinned down and chained up with Chains of Heaven, so Galeran has decided to sacrifice himself for my own sake, absorbing all the energy he could and unlocking my latent powers of Fallen Angel. However, that caused the Forsaken Regalia to be destroyed in the process. I am sorry, but Galeran is now truly gone."

Arcanna nodded to that one, sighing and looking up with her wolf`s eyes.

"Yes, I have long sensed it, just as all of my kin did too." Arcanna said in calm voice. "I only wanted to know if he passed away with honor. And I thank you for telling me of this. It is a relief that my father has been able to find peace after such a long time. I am sure that he would be proud of your actions and who you are now, Heir of Lucifer."

"I can only hope so." Alex sighed.

"Now, what brings you to Familiar Forest, Alexander? Are you looking for a suitable familiar?" Arcanna asked with curiosity.

"Actually, I was looking for an opportunity to see Fenrir and how he was doing." Alex nodded to the wolf, who barked in the answer. "As for the familiars, some of my friends are looking for them as we speak. I myself haven`t even thought of getting myself one, Arcanna."

"Why not? No rule opposes you to have a familiar." Arcanna reasoned. "In fact, why not make a pact right now with us?"

Alex`s eyes widened as he heard what Galeran`s daughter has proposed. To form a familiar pact with her and Fenrir? He never even considered having a familiar, much less two, and as powerful as they are. It wasn`t something unusual or prohibited for a person to have multiple Familiars, but to get a White Blizzard Dragon and God-Devouring Wolf as Familiars… That sounded either crazy, or simply ridiculous, or incredibly prestigious. Alex cleared up his throat and spoke up with the two.

"I`m sorry for asking, but why would you propose something like that, Arcanna?" Alex honestly asked. "I mean, Dragons prefer to be free creatures and Fenrir has only recently gotten out of his slavery from his father Loki. Why would you want to become willing servants to someone?"

Fenrir only barked vigorously, while Arcanna spoke, relaying the words of her mate, that she shares with him.

"Fenrir and I do prefer to keep our freedom intact, but that does not mean that we wish to see the new places or help those that could be helped." Arcanna spoke. "I personally very interested in you as a person, Alexander Lucifer, for you are the only one that my husband regards as like a real brother and savior. Along with that, I have felt that you have given shelter to a Dragon and took her as your own daughter. I understand that you`ve already sensed that her energy is very potent and powerful even among my kin, especially at such young age. I would like to provide you guidance and protection to her, for I am well aware of how some might wish for her to be captured or killed."

"You are correct. Her name is Illya." Alex informed her. "You are offering to watch over her and take care while I can`t, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is the case." Arcanna spoke, turning to Fenrir. "As for my partner, he sees you as someone worthy of his loyalty and to be considered a great friend and companion. Fenrir may like living here, but he also a wolf and a beast of pride. He himself stated to me more than once that if he were to follow you, he would be sure to redeem himself for following his father and restore his initial glory and even surpass it. And if that is not enough for you, Fenrir promises that he shall act at his best, if you allow him a chance of redeeming himself."

Alex turned to Fenrir himself and spoke with him.

"Is that what you are really thinking, big guy?" Alex received an approving bark. "I can`t promises you constant battles or endless slaughters, for I am not that kind of a person, but what I can promise if you wish to follow me is a big house, 4 meal times with best meat you can wish for, freedom of movement in the estate on its grounds and absolutely no trivial work as a standard familiar. Plus, if you don`t mind, I think my little girls would love to play around with you." Fenrir only nodded as he agreed to it. "And as for Odin, I believe that his official words were: "As long as you don`t shit on my territory or don`t go banging the hot chicks, do whatever you want, pup." Alex recalled, getting a chuckle from both wolves, which sounded a bit strange and awkward from Fenrir.

Alex stood up in front of them both and nodded to them, getting a nod from them as well. He extended his arm and created a binding circle. And after that, he began to speak the words.

"By my name, I, Alexander Lucifer, accept both of you as my companions and my familiars. Follow me in peace and in battle, for I shall only ask your courage and strength in protecting what I care for, but not your souls and honor to be put in front of you." And with that said, the pact was sealed and the two wolves now were at Alexander`s side and waiting for his orders. "Now, let`s go and find the others. I am pretty sure that Medusa has already got at least one of them a good Familiar."

 _"_ _I believe that it`s safe to say that no Familiar shall be on par with a God-Devouring Wolf."_ Suddenly, Alex heard Fenrir speak up. _"Do not worry, brother, for I speak through our link as master and familiar. Aside from Arcanna and your ghostly guardian, no one shall hear us. And, about your friends, I sense that they are already closing here. We can just wait for them just a minute or two."_

"Thanks for the information, Fenrir." Alex said. "Also, did anyone ever tell you that you sound like Keith David? `Cause that`s one badass voice."

"And one of his best characteristics." Arcanna added with a chuckle. "This voice is like a sex to my ears. Could listen all day long~."

 _"_ _Well, what did you expect from a God-Devouring Wolf? I am bound to have a really cool voice."_ Fenrir proudly stated, looking to one of the roads. _"Here they come. And I feel a presence of another familiar with them. Hm… A Sprite Dragon, quite interesting."_

And as Fenrir has foretold, from the forest came a group of Devils, led by a Nephilim Medusa. All of them stared with great interest at Alexander`s companions. Sona was the first to speak up.

"Alex…Are those wolves are now your…" Sona pointed at both of them.

"Yes, it would seem that I have found myself powerful friends here." Alex smiled to them, petting both of them with care. "This is Arcanna, White Blizzard Dragon in form of a wolf. As for this great wolf, meet the all-father of wolves, Fenrir." Both barked in recognition.

Everyone was shocked to see that Alex managed to form a pact so powerful creatures. Still, given who Alexander now was, it might have been fitting for him to get befitting Familiars. Alex spoke up.

"Now, how were your searches?"

Asia smiled and a small blue Dragon appeared on her shoulder.

"This is Rassei, my new little cute Familiar." Asia happily exclaimed. "Medusa says that he considers me as his mother, for I get away this kind of an aura."

 _"_ _She is not wrong."_ Arcanna spoke through familiar bond. _"I can clearly feel that she is a natural Dragonite, a human with powerful affinity to Dragons. Not only that, but she is already claimed by a member of Red race, and a very strong I might add."_

"Well, my congrats to you, Asia." Alex said. "Now, let`s get back to Kuoh and celebrate. As for you two, we can try another time, okay?" Alex nodded to Ruruko and Saji.

And with that said, the group teleported away from the forest.

* * *

 **Lucifer`s Estate.**

In the next second, the whole team was now back in the main resting room of the estate. Alex looked curious around, as he actually was expecting that the gang will be all here, but instead…

Alex`s magical warning was set off as he saw that specialized crystals were glowing and emitting powerful warning signals. Someone was trespassing the territory and threatening the security of Alex`s house. He immediately went into battle mode and teleported right where the whole ruckus was going on, without telling a word to anyone, knowing that Medusa shall follow the protocol.

Once on the site, Alex saw that the rest of his entire Peerage were gathered, battle ready and waiting only for the opportunity to strike. Alex moved to them, looking at Arturia, who noticed her King`s presence.

"Alex, glad that you`ve made it here." Arturia said to Alex, who came near her already and pointed at the source of warnings. "We have some… unwelcomed guests."

Alex turned to look at what his entire peerage was looking at, and he was barely able to contain his anger in check, clenching his fist in the process. In front of him stood three figures in robes, one twin-tailed girl with a goofy smile, blue haired girl with a covered sword and their leader, one that Alex had wished never to have any dealings in the present and future. She was the first one to speak up.

"My apologies, I wished not to set off your alarm, but it seemed like the best way to get your attention." Leading Exorcist spoke up. "It has been some time, Alexander Black, Lord-Commander of Grigori`s Special Task Division."

"Griselda Quarta, Captain of the 1st Division of Exorcist`s Department." Alex muttered, looking at her. "Just what in the hell are you doing here? And why did you bring these wretched pieces of Excalibur with you?"

Griselda only calmly looked at him and spoke up again.

"We need to talk, Heir of Lucifer."

* * *

 **And that`s the wrap.**

 **Okay, I couldn`t let the opportunity pass me, so I decided to take both Fenrir and Arcanna with me, seeing as they were pretty close in the poll. Anyway, Excalibur Arc begins and this is going to be a hell of an arc. Expect a lot more interesting content to come out here, for this one will show us more of deepness of characters, real action and reveal more of the past of our heroes.**

 **Next time: Meeting of old enemies; Past mission; Challenge the Excaliburs.**

 **See ya!**

 **Also, poll is officially over now.**

 **Attention! This chapter has been edited April 4th. I seriously apologize to all of my readers for my blunder with Medusa and Arturia. I really hope that you can forgive me and I give you my word that I shall not even think of something like that. As a compesation for what I`ve done, I will release a special chapter, showing Alexander before him being a Devil and when he was in charge of Grigori Task Force.**

 **Again, I am very sorry and I hope that you can forgive me.**


	32. Extra 7

**Seems like it has been some time since I`ve made an Extra, so why the hell not. Plus, I think it`s time I`ve went a little into the lore of my story. All those that a strongly religious, I hope for your understanding and that this is all but a fiction, born by twistedness of my sick mind.**

 **Main Question: What is the true link between Lucifer and his Heir?**

* * *

 **Unknown place. 2 millennia before birth of Alexander Lucifer.**

Death… That was the true and only victor in all wars and battles. No matter who waged those, mortals or animals, gods or Demons, Angels or Nephilims, the result shall always be one: death will be the one true and constant victor, for it will always consume the fallen in battles for itself. In all wars and battles, it was constant that one side claims to be the victorious one, while the other lay defeated and ultimately crushed. This was always the most primal and most sacred goal of any war, but in the pursuit of such goal, there were always casualties. Hundreds, thousands, even hundreds of thousands, all killed and brought before death. And that was the primary achievement in all fights and battles in wars, achieving a greater death toll in the ranks of one`s enemy.

Death and ruins, this was all that Lucifer now saw all around him, observing how the pride and arrogance of one person has become an obsession with achieving the absolute and total dominance in this world, achieving it through death, death and more death then any mortal or deity could imagine up until this damned war. First Devil couldn`t help but grimly laugh at this bizarre and twisted idea, birthed in the mind of a man Lucifer once called his father and fought for, vanquishing civilizations, destroying countries, flooding in blood pantheons, all in his name and in the name of his dominance. His father required powers of those gods and those relics, so Lucifer gathered them all for him. When Horsemen of Apocalypse and the rest of Nephilims, led by Azrael, decided to live their own lives as they had wanted, Lucifer was the one that brought to ashes their houses and spilled the blood of his entire race. And when Trihexa was about to be unleashed upon this realm, it was Lucifer and his dealings with Ophis that had helped seal away that beast, only further solidifying the growing power of his father, as he began to call himself only as God. He created a whole new race from his being, Angels, having Lucifer to lead them as God`s Heir and his Hand.

And Lucifer did so, as he did for millennia and millennia, committing countless heinous crimes and atrocities, drawing not respect but fear and hatred to himself and others. And God`s desires only grew and grew wider, as he now wished for all humans to be under his thrall, no matter what. However, as the desires and pride of God grew, so did the hatred and powers of Lucifer, as he now saw that his father wasn`t what this world had desired. And so, when God least expected, Lucifer revolted, taking his most trusted brothers and sisters and leading them in a battle against the oppressor. And for their disobedience, God stripped those four Nephilims of their holy powers, as he did with the Angels that followed them and so, the Devils were born, led by Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus, 4 remaining Nephilims that were left. Under Lucifer`s rule, the Devils thrived and grew, soon taking over the large portion of Underworld and ruling it as he had wished. God`s situation only grew in despair and grandiose, as Angels have begun to mingle with mortals, bedding them and willingly turning away from him, all led by Azazel. And so, Fallen Angels have begun their life, living free of all the tenants and restrictions, away from the control of arrogant God. This situation, all these three factions were living in a very fragile state of peace, as Lucifer and Azazel both knew that one day, someone decides that it`s time to take control of others.

And that hour came; when God has decided that enough was enough and that these _mongrels_ have lived long enough, defying his rule and power. And with that in his mind, Heaven have stroke against Devils and Fallen Angels. Devils didn't know who of Angels attacked and they attacked the both, beginning what shall become one war that neither of them would escape unscathed. All sides had their own wishes in this madness: God wanted to destroy all those that stood against him and his rule; Satans were in for vengeance and greed; Azazel fought for the final independence against the Heaven; Lucifer was leading his people for one single purpose.

Survival, for his race was cursed by God and Lilith, as their population grew so very little. And this war was the one that could destroy the entire race that Lucifer now called his own. And so, the war lashed out and it lasted for century of years. Countless battles and thousands upon thousands of dead, that was all the result that all three sides were getting, but neither side had wished to stop, for their leaders pushed forth and forth to battle and battle, until two other sides were wiped out. The madness was all that ruled in minds of the people.

But, even in this chaos, there were those that had wished to end this. Archangel Michael, Governor General Azazel and Devil Emperor Lucifer, they were the most powerful and strongest of the opposing sides, but they were also the one`s that had yearned and wished for the absolute and complete peace. But it was impossible until one single being was in this world, their creator and father. It was clear that in order to move past all their differences and hatred, one being had to be slayed.

God must be killed. And Lucifer has gladly took this task upon himself, agreeing with the other leaders in secret and beginning his final battle against him. Hundreds of Devils and Angels clashed with each other, but their battle was meaningless and not even worth child`s play in contrast to the true final battle that raged on between the two strongest leaders, father and son. Their battle, their duel lasted for seven days, as neither one of them could possibly gain the advantage over the other. Until, on seventh day, the scales have tipped to one that fate has favored. And that was Lucifer, for he was able to finally do unthinkable, as he defeated the God.

Lucifer looked around, seeing nothing more, but barren wastelands and ashes of dead. Corpses of Angels and Devils, all whom he wished to avoid battling and killing, hoping that this would be the last, but his experience and mind were strongly telling him that this will not be the last battle and there might be another war, but this was it for Lucifer and the Devils. It was the last battle that they had to endure, for the person responsible for this now lies just a few meters away from him. His father was now simply clinging to his life, as his godly blood was spilling out of the wounds. Lucifer saw just how the mighty has finally fallen and that once he was his greatest pawn. But now, the pawn has surpassed its King and brought its end with his own spear. Using his Lance of Abyss to support his walk, Lucifer calmly walked to the still living God and looked down upon him. He let out the grim sigh and spoke.

"Tell me, is this what you`ve always wanted?" Lucifer pointed around. "Death, destruction, chaos and genocide? Was it all worth what your dreams?"

God simply chuckled at what his son has said and spoke back.

"All this, it could`ve been easily avoided, had it not been for you and your meaningless and pointless disobedience." God pointed out. "All of their lives were claimed not by me, but you, my son. You and your meaningless desires have killed them. I feel no shame or guilt, for I wasn`t the one who took their lives."

Lucifer only tiredly inhaled the air and spoke once more.

"As always, you never see past your own arrogance and pride." Lucifer remarked. "I was not the one who ordered Michael to attack my people, you did. It wasn`t my own ignorance and pride that have caused that split in ranks of Angels, it was you. And all those countless deaths and destructions, all of them were on my hands, but the orders were given not by my own pride or arrogance. All those people, all those countless cities and countries and gods, all of them, you were the one that has desired for their deaths and for me to carry it all out. And all for what? Because they`ve defied you and your rule? Have you never considered that those people had their own gods and that gods had lived their own lives long before you showed up? Excuses and lies, for all you ever desired was their power and lands."

"And where is wrong in that, Lucifer?" God asked him. "This world, this entire realm is destined to be ruled only by one, the one that would bring unity and prosperity to the world. Did you fail to learn that your deeds were all directed to that ultimate goal? Ending this entire dispute and charade called chaos was and is I wish to accomplish."

Lucifer laughed loudly at this one.

"You still cling to this lunacy?" Lucifer honestly asked God. "This world has lived long before you and all the other gods and mortals were here long before you and me. I know this better then all of your Angels and all my brethren, for I have seen them all and killed them, all in your name, father."

"And did you not enjoy it yourself, Lucifer?" God smirked to his son. "Have you never felt the glorious and relieving feeling of ridding the world of vermin course through your heart? I know that you did, for I have given you your life, my son. You were born in my image and my will and you`ve carried out my will and rule where I said to you. I know you the best, Lucifer, and I know that this your little attempt at new life is the same as my wish, only you couldn`t find it in your strength to be faithful to the wife I have chosen to you. Instead, you`ve taken a mongrel as your wife and now you have 3 more bastards as children. What a mockery of my powerful blood, to be mixed with worthless…"

Lucifer had heard enough of this. He has always known that reasoning with this man is pointless and meaningless, for his never sought further of his own mist of arrogance and pride. Lucifer has learned of it long ago and should`ve understood this fact. Instead, he should`ve done this a very long time ago, the first time this man has issued an order of death. If only Lucifer was smarter…

Lance of Abyss swirled in Lucifer`s hands and Devil Emperor positioned it in the battle positioning. Point of the black and silver blade was pointed at the heart of the dying deity, Lucifer`s face losing all the emotions and gaining a concentrated look at his face. It was finally the time to end this madness. No more, no more will anyone suffer from this man`s ambitions and twisted desires. God looked upon his son and saw the one look of Lucifer, the one that he only wore when it was the time to strike.

And as the Lance moved right at God`s heart, Lucifer`s father has experienced one feeling that he never thought was possible for him. In one moment, he understood what others felt and to what he was reduced.

"Worthless…" Was the last word that left God`s lips as the Lance pierced his heart.

* * *

 **Present time. Lucifer`s Estate.**

In one instant, Alexander shot right up, all covered in sweat and panting like there was no air in his lungs. And there truly almost was none, his ears rang and heart was pounding after what he has just seen. It wasn`t a meaningless nightmare, no. It was not it; it was much, much different. It was a memory. His grandfather`s memory. Alexander realized only now just what it meant to be an Heir: he was not just a chosen successor, he was _the_ Lucifer, one that shall replace his fallen grandfather. And to do so, the link with his previous life was established and it was strengthening. Alexander just now unknowingly taped into memories of his grandfather.

As Alex was finally regaining his composure, his vision has shifted to the two feminine figures that were looking at him with great worry and held his hands tightly. Alex looked at them, seeing the scared faces of Kuroka and Shirone, tears in their eyes and their hearts pounding. Kuroka was the first speak up.

"Alex, thank goodness…" She hugged him tightly. "We`ve thought that we have lost you! Your heart… it almost stopped beating and your breath… I didn`t even hear you breath."

"Alex…" Shirone joined her sister, with tears. "I thought that you left us… Please, never leave us. We can`t bare the world without you."

Alex gladly accepted the embrace of his wives and their hearts` beat and warmth have finally claimed his worries and they returned to their sleep. Only now Alex couldn`t help but be afraid that one of these nights, he might once more see the life he had never lived.

* * *

 **And that`s it for this one. I`ve decided to expand a little bit on the relations of Heir and Lucifer, more like what it really is. And, I don`t think that anyone has used Bible God and Lucifer yet, so here is that.**

 **See ya!**


	33. Chapter 26

**Lucifer`s Estate.**

Alexander Lucifer was known as a man with many qualities and someone that is not to be underestimated by anyone, for it was usually impossible to determine when he was in control or had known something that the others didn`t. And even if they did, he still could turn to his side, playing a role of someone who had no idea of supernatural and disguising his personal traits and hiding away the fact that he possessed far more information and knowledge then one would suspect. And he usually did so with _everyone_ he met for the first time and didn`t determine whether they were trustworthy or not. Even Galeran was no exception, and he was Alexander`s most trusted ally and friend for some time. Rias and her Peerage were the prime victims of his ruse, along with Sona and her group. Secrecy was one thing that Alex always viewed as essential in all missions when he was in charge of Grigori Task Force. Under his command, this rag-tag group of hero descendants was made into A-class special strike force, with myriad of tasks to complete: from mere recon to full-on assault of fortified and heavily defended positions. In other words, Alexander was someone who could qualify as Grigori`s top commander-in-chief for special forces.

And Heaven`s Faction with the Christian Church was very well aware of this fact, as many of the actions of Grigori`s Spec Force have caused in sufferable damage to their operations and slowed and shut down the progression of many of their projects. Catholic Church in particular has become a very personal enemy of Alex Lucifer, seeing as they`ve once had the gale to actually abduct Alexander from Grigori`s care and imprison him in Vatican for three long months, under the pretext of: "providing divine protection to the lost lamb from the craving wolves, lustful for sin and blood." Those were the words that Alex has heard from the Exorcist that have taken him away from Baraquel`s protection. And, what an irony, this very same Exorcist now sits in front of Alexander, accompanied by two other familiar figures, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, both of whom were the acquaintances of Alex and Arturia, who was at Alex`s side at the moment. The rest of his Peerage were behind him, standing in full-battle alert, accompanied by Shirone, Asia, Akeno and all of the members of Sona`s Peerage. Issei was currently home, doing some chores and taking care of his own stuff, according to Asia. Grayfia, in accordance with the instructions, was staying with kids and providing them protection, alongside with Fenrir and Arcanna, along with serving as a secret ace in a hole if things were to go south. Kiba, however, was nowhere to be found and nobody has seen him in the past couple of days, which did pique interest of Alex`s, but only for a very short time. Rias and Sona were also here, as they were the next heiresses of their families and lived here, but it was most obvious that the real power here was in Alexander`s hands, so they were here mostly as observers and witnesses.

As for Alexander himself, he was on his own territory and in his own domain, so he wasn`t going to play a nice diplomat, as he knew the ways of Catholic Church and how they were operating. Along with that, he knew how will these three act: Irina was a happy-go-lucky girl with unshakable faith in God, along with being borderline obscure and idiotic in her ways, as she was over-reacting more than anyone; Xenovia was a prideful and devoted type, believing herself to be higher than anyone because of her status as a Holy Sword wielder and a Durandal holder. And then there was Griselda, who was a far more mature and knowledgeable, but also devoted to Church and ready to obey it`s every command, regardless of what it may include. Alex knew what she was capable of and what to expect of them. However, what was making him slightly nervous were the Excaliburs that they`ve brought along with them, which was already bad news for him and Arturia, who wanted little to nothing to do with those accursed weapons. Still, it might`ve been Alex`s imagination, but he felt some sort of… vibration coming from those three swords. But it wasn`t in any way threatening, but as if… a part of him was… reaching out to them. Weird…

He was the first to talk, seeing as they weren`t going to start.

"Alright, I don`t have time to play diplomats with you, Griselda." Alex started off harshly. "Explain to me now, why are you and those two are here, with these wretched Swords, none the less? And do keep in mind, that if I find your presence in whatever way threatening or that you are hiding something, I`ll be more than happy to dispose of you in the fastest and most efficient way possible."

"Aw, why do you have to be such a meanie, Alexi?" Irina soundly pouted. "Aren`t you happy to see your best friend~?"

"Forget it, Irina. He was never a true friend of ours, for he is of Azazel`s seed and is the worst enemy of our Lord." Xenovia coldly replied. "Someone like him must be purged on sight without hesitation." Everyone saw that she moved her big sword closer to herself.

Arturia was the first to react.

"If you intend to carry out this threat to Alexander, then I welcome you to try." Divine Excalibur appeared in Arturia`s hand, shocking in its presence Xenovia and Irina. "That is, if your filthy pieces of junk are capable to match the full extent of my sword."

"How on Earth did such a perfect weapon end up in the hands of someone like you?!" Irina complained. "We are the God`s chosen and we always get the best of the best weapons! How come _you_ have such an awesome sword~?!"

"How? For I have created it, Irina." Arturia answered, taking a serious position. "And my blade`s strength is equal to the Caliburn, which is said to be the strongest Holy Sword ever created. Can your imitations claim the same?"

"Why you…" Xenovia was about to get up, but was stopped by Griselda. "Lady Griselda, why are you allowing her to tarnish the name of our Excaliburs? To call them 'imitations' is a talk of a heresy.

"Heresy, huh?" Arturia raised a brow. "My family has always been tied with this sword, and we`ve learned better than to have any more dealings with it and Church. After all, you did steal it away from us for your own selfish reasons and even have broken it into these pale scraps."

"That is a topic for another discussion, Arturia." Griselda took the initiative and turned to Alexander. "Alexander, I understand that in the past I`ve made a poor impression of myself and you may have an even worse opinion of the Church, but I would like to put on hold all our squabbles and for you to listen to what I have to say."

"You sure have a good way of choosing words, Exorcist." Alexander coldly replied. "But it seems like it`s you who don`t realize something quite important here."

"And what would that be?" Xenovia asked him.

"You three are currently on Devil`s territory, with three Holy Swords and I, a current governor of this area, wasn`t informed of your arrival or whatsoever." Alex pointed out. "Even with this territory being rented to Devils by Shinto Faction, it is still our domain and members of the Church without the official approval from my superiors, are qualified as high-level threats and must be dealt with accordingly. And I highly doubt that you have an approval from Satans to be here, which in turn gives me enough of an excuse to kill all three of you on the spot, as a potential threat to our lives."

Xenovia growled while Irina paled at the said threat. Sona and Rias both didn`t expect that Alex would go to such lengths in his talks with members of the Church. They were expecting him to play a diplomat, but not an aggressor and someone who would risk to tarnish the relations between the Church and Devils like that. Alex`s Nephilims, most of them, weren`t really surprised that he was taking such a bold and terrifying approach. That was just one of his ways to conduct talks with the Church.

Griselda stiffened up and spoke.

"Do you really hate us so much that you would attack us just out of spite and under such excuse?" Quarta spoke.

"Is it so surprising for you, Griselda?" Alex asked her. "After all, your Church kidnapped me for 3 months and tried to train me into one of your "operatives". Alex recalled, surprising the Devils. "And that`s not to mention what you`ve done to Arturia, or would you like for me to recall all those 'projects' your Church supervised? Believe me, I have more than enough reasons to despise and hate your entire faction, so don`t tempt me. Get to the point, Exorcist."

Griselda sighed and decided just to comply with the demands of the Lucifer, as there was simply no other way to reason with him. It was partially her fault.

"Very well, Alex." Griselda complied. "I believe that you`re familiar with the name Kokabiel? It should be very well known to you, seeing as you were a leader of Grigori`s Special forces."

"Never met him in person, but know all about him." Alex replied. "One of the leaders of Grigori, Cadre-level and the major promoter for continuation of the Great War. Infamous for his immense bloodlust and battle hunger, along with being constantly at odds with Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. As far as I know, he was kicked out of Grigori for a month or so, becoming a renegade. And what does your being here has to do with one of the most dangerous Fallen Angles on the planet?"

"For over the past month, 3 out of 6 Excaliburs that were in possession of the Holy Church have been stolen by him. We have solid evidences to believe that he is currently in this area." Griselda informed everyone, surprising the Devils and some of Nephilims, while Alex was calm and collected. "So I`ve come here not for aggression, but to prevent it. I demand that you refrain from any activity that would affect our searches for the Holy Swords and bringing down Kokabiel along with his accomplices."

"Sounds to me that you suspect that I would ally with that creep. Just goes to show how little you really know about me." Alex sighed. "I refuse to follow these demands, Exorcist."

"What?! How dare you to refuse our demands?!" Xenovia demanded a direct answer.

"Yeah, don`t you know that we are the good guys here?!" Irina said insulted.

"You two really are idiots, aren`t you?" Alex dully noted, turning back to Griselda. "Let me make this clear and simple for you, Exorcist: there is no way in hell that I am going to allow someone as dangerous as Kokabiel to cause chaos and endangering this town and its people. And I am not allowing you to run around with your swords without my say so. I know well enough what happens once you allow members of Church to mess around in your territory. And I know especially well that when Excaliburs are involved, then a lot of innocent lives are at stake and that`s mostly because of the Church and your fanatical archbishops."

"So, does that mean that you are not going to refrain from interfering with us? Even knowing that if you do, we will have no choice but to kill you?" Xenovia asked him, moving her Excalibur closer to herself.

"Trust me, Xenovia; it will take more than 3 broken blades to kill me." Alex warned her. "Now, who are those accomplices you`ve mentioned?"

"From what we`ve gathered, Kokabiel has gathered around himself quite a number of accomplices and allies, many of whom you`ve used to work with very closely, Alexander." Griselda noted, making Alexander raise a brow. "According to our information, his accomplices are Arthur Pendragon, Diarmuid O`Dyna, Atalanta, Kojiro Sasaki, Jeanne d`Arc, Sieghard and these are only those that we`ve been able to identify."

Alex was in a state of mental shock, for he knew all these names and every one of them were the members of his task force and his close friends, some even more than just friends, closer to a family. Arthur was and is like a brother-figure to Alex and he is also someone whom Alexander deeply respects for his ideals and willpower. It was crazy, to even assume that Arthur would willingly go work for this crazy bastard, especially considering that he would be putting the life of Le Fey at risk, whom both Lucifer and Pendragon cared for deeply, Alex seeing her as little sister along with Arthur. And Excaliburs… Arthur wasn`t even remotely interested in them, especially when he already has Caliburn in his possession and is invested to further his mastership of this blade. But what troubled also Alex was what Arturia must`ve felt like, hearing that her older brother was now working with a wanted terrorist and battle maniac. She was always idolizing him and wishing to earn his respect, but now… Alex really felt bad for his Queen, along with his friends who also knew all these people and were friends for years.

Another shocking piece of information came with Diarmuid being involved in this mess. Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid O'Dyna were cousins on mother`s side, as Cuhullin`s aunt was a mother of Diarmuid. Alex always regarded Diarmuid as one of the most trustworthy and honorable warriors this age has seen, as he valued friendship, comradely and honor above all else and never allow himself to become a follower of a beast like Kokabiel. He has the pride of a knight and is honor bound to never stray away from the righteous path, as he is just as resolute in his beliefs as his ancestor. Cu Chulainn was a bit competitive with his cousin, but there was always a brotherly bond of friendship and deep respect for each other, so Child of Light knew that there had to be something really fishy, for his cousin would never, not even in the world conditions possible go work for that crazed lunatic. If he did so, he would`ve ashamed not only himself, but the lines of Diarmuid and Chulainn. And if he did so, then Cuhullin`s Gae Bolg will have to clash with his Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe.

Atalanta, another descendant of Greek mythos and one of the top snipers and archers that this world has seen, steadily holding her position even above Archer. A huntress, proud of her abilities and strengths, while not shying away of her mixed line, as she is not just a descendant of a Greek heroine, but also a Nekomata. Actually, it was Alex that managed to convince her that her lineage doesn`t determine whom she can be and that if she loves her parents, then she must also love who she is, as she is the prime symbol of their love. And it also helped that Alex sprouted that he finds Atalanta's cat traits quite cute and beautiful, which did make her change her mind and be proud of herself. She was always someone who could tell what is good and evil, so there was really no way for her to end up working with Kokabiel, as he was known for despising all other races, and especially the hybrids. And that girl had a temper when in the presence of a racist.

Kojiro Sasaki, a different case from everyone else, but he is a trustworthy and very good operative, following the code of bushido and having a degree of honor, much like a samurai, but never above of using some tricks up in his sleeve. However, that guy really hates being ordered around and only allows for a few persons to give him commands and Kokabiel by any means never fit the criteria for this guy to follow his commands. That guy would much rather see that crow slashed up with his signature Swallow Reversal then as his boss. Something was really, really fishy.

Jeanne… Another soul rescued from the hands of the Church that was taking her through all acts of horrible experiments. All because she is not a simple descendant, but Joan d`Arc`s Heiress and her reincarnation, just like Alexander. She is a lot like Asia, pure, humble and innocent, always with a smile and cheerful attitude, despite all that has happened to her. A possessor of Blade Blacksmith and a swordswoman, she was a very valuable teammate and a good friend to all in Grigori. Alex himself was glad to be able to call her on his best friends and possibly even more, as he did have to admit, French girls do have a certain charm attuned only them… Someone like her could never, _ever_ sign up working for or under Kokabiel, not in a million years, as Jeanne may be a little naïve, but not to the level of idiocy. Another strange and frightening case…

Sieghard, one of the powerhouses of Grigori Task Force and one of two living descendants of Siegfried. A man lead by justice and honor, never straying away from the righteous path, but also known as someone not to be messed with, as his lineage holds not only the blood of legendary Siegfried, but also of a dragon Fafnir, as Sieghard is actually his grandson through father`s line and half-drake. Because of that, he is one of the strongest members of Grigori, rivaling in power even Lucina and Vali, which says a lot. And that`s not to mention his swordplay and skills with his primary weapon, the sword that creates true storms and whirlwinds, Balmung. He is driven by justice and would rather die than serve someone as malicious as Kokabiel, no other way around.

All of them, each and every one, all were Alexander`s friends, his comrades, brothers and sisters in arms. They were also the founding members of the Task Force and it`s elites in many different spheres of expertise, famous in the organization for their loyalty to the cause and to their leader, Alexander. Lucifer himself often partaken in missions as the coordinator and field commander and he knew how each and every one reacted, thought and fought. He knew the loyalty and truth when he looked at it and they were the loyalists of loyal. And they had enough moral and principals, along with the mind to not end up in the mess like this one. It simply couldn`t that his men now served under Kokabiel and were engaged with these Excaliburs. There must be a reasonable and understandable reason to all this…

'Hold on a minute…' Alex spoke in his own mind, looking up at Griselda and here girls. 'They are hiding something. Something that _they_ do not want to reveal to me, wish to keep and avoid, only mentioning my own men as partners in this one, but…"

As Alex was contemplating, his friends and comrades in arms were being shocked and aggravated by these claims, as all of them were their friends and partners, respected allies and comrades. Arturia was the first one to voice everyone`s thoughts.

"How dare you, to lay such claims on our friends and comrades?!" She shot up angrily. "You must be looking for your own demise, to so boldly accuse my brother and my friends of the crimes they would never commit."

"I assure you, Arturia that our claims are backed up by solid evidences and witnesses." Griselda defended her own position. "I personally had to stand my ground against Arthur and his Caliburn just three days ago."

Arturia was shocked to hear that, to think that her big brother was involved with the Excaliburs. It must be a ruse, but she knew that Griselda wasn`t a liar and deceiver, as she was one of the few who actually sympathized with Arturia`s situation. She couldn`t just take it, that Arthur has become a minion in hands of Kokabiel. No, that`s not true, there has to be a reason. Could it be that Kokabiel took Le Fey as a prisoner and is threatening Arthur with her life?! If he did so, then nothing will save that renegade crow from the bite of her own Excalibur.

Cu Chulainn was really pissed at the words of Griselda as well, as she was _claiming_ that his cousin and brother in arms, Diarmuid O`Dyna, was cooperating with a wanted _criminal_! Gae Bold materialized in his arm and he glared at the exorcists.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did you just claim that my comrades and friends, are in cahoots with Kokabiel?!" Chulainn was on verge of killing those ladies. "You really have some nerve to say something like that, considering that my Gae Bolg is itching for some blood."

Xenovia simply smirked as she looked up at the aggravated descendants.

"Is it really hard to believe, that Kokabiel gathers the heretics as his allies?" She was grinning. "After all, you and your pagan gods have no true understanding of the concept of honor and loyalty."

Cu Chulainn was now pissed.

"Why you…" Gae Bolg was about to swirl, but he was stopped by another spear.

That spear belonged to Scathach, as she looked critically at Xenovia and spoke to them.

"Lady Griselda, I suggest you restrain your apprentices and apologize for these words." Scathach regally demanded. "As granddaughter of Morrigan and ruler of Dun Scaith, I find these words not only insulting, but also enough to become a cause for a war."

"Huh, as if Celts could ever put up any fight." Xenovia laughed at Scathach, making her narrow her eyes at blue-haired girl.

"No offence, but you guys have been living in the isolation for a long time, and our Lord`s true faith have long surpassed your power." Irina cheerfully stated. "So, you basically aren`t strong and we can beat you!"

And at that moment, the entire room has suddenly became darker and air has become… empty and devoid of life, as if something was unleashed in the room for a mere second and sucked out all that was life in this world. Irina and Xenovia especially were frightened, as the feeling was most strong at them both, and they even didn`t manage to breath, as no air was there. Devils were confused, but Nephilims knew just what this feeling was and where it was coming from.

Deathly wind of Dun Scaith, realm that is ruled by an Immortal Witch and whose creatures are deadly to even deities. And the single person in this entire country and this side of the world that was a capable of unleashing this wind was currently here, holding her own Gae Bolgs and looking with death in her eyes at Exorcists, as she was just insulted in the worst way possible, as she and her brethren and family were called _weak_. These foolish girls aren`t even realizing that their believes are all directed to a dead God and that even he, in his prime, always was afraid of her grandmother and ancestor. And Scathach was fully capable of accessing the powers she was granted and taught. And this was just a tiniest drop of the storm that is her true power.

Scathach looked at them again and spoke in her usual way and tone.

"Word of advice, foolish girls: if you claim to be powerful, be prepared to back this claim, for there is no other way you shall be respected." Scathach smiled as she saw the truth on their faces. "And now, tell the full truth, Exorcists."

Said Exorcists looked up at Scathach and gave her a questioning look. Scathach has taken a few lessons of reading people by their faces and emotions, along with how to follow the talks and their meanings. And all that she heard just now was her comrades who turned to Kokabiel and served him now, but there was not everything that was revealed to them. Witch of Dun Scaith wasn`t any meaningless grunt, but a lady of mind and power, for she had the access of her ancestors knowledge from the archives of her personal castle in Land of Shadows. And they taught her well of schemes and lie. And they were good, but not too well. And Scathach knew that her husband here was of the same mind as she. Using their own friends to make them look good and feel guilt and misery… Conniving and miserable move, fitting for the snakes of their kind. She knew just what truly their Church was and she had all the reasons to despise and hate it. Now, she was going to get the straight answers from those servants of fanatics.

Alex looked up at his Celtic wife and she nodded to him, showing that she also understood why he was silent and contemplating. This kind of a bond, when a single look can say volumes was one capable only between the two souls that lived as one. Alex through all this conversation felt that these fanatics were hiding the real truth, telling half of what was real. Lucifer was good in reading people, really good, and these ladies were lying in his face, when they were the once that asked of this meeting. What a deceitful bunch these Christians are, telling only what _they_ believed was necessary to others to hear, lie or truth. If only they had _saw_ their God and just what a damned bastard he was.

Lucifer took over his wife and friends, speaking in cold and strong voice.

"All this time you three have been sitting here and stating of how righteous and truthful you are, but you all are forgetting something." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "I have seen the real face of your Church and true core of it, so I know when I see deceit from your kind and I know just how to recognize a lie or half-truth. And you, Griselda, have just used the latter."

"Alexander, I attest that…"

"All 6 of your Excaliburs are the most valued and the most guarded treasures of the Church." Alex continued. "I am very well aware of the amount of care and scrutiny you put into protecting and keeping something in your own bounds, and Excaliburs are at the top of your priorities to protect and guard. The amount of protective fields, quality of your own holy protection and every single guard… Believe me, I thoroughly know that there is no way that even a Cadre Fallen Angel would be able to get even a single Excalibur, unless Kokabiel had an inside source or someone that was the best informed of Excaliburs, has or had an access to them and their defense systems and knew all about them. And how to bypass those defenses…"

"Are you insinuating that someone within our holy Church has been assisting Kokabiel?!" Irina shockingly asked. "Alex, just how can you be so cruel to your best friend`s feelings?!" Irina looked heavily insulted.

"Irina, first: we are not even remote friends, for I have never sought to be friends with you and Church. Two, your holy Church has kidnapped me and tried to make me into one of their fanatical followers. Three, I couldn`t care less of feeling of the girl that thinks that being a follower of God grants her the right to be ignorant and oblivious of feelings of the others." Alex explained his reasoning, turning to Griselda. "Now, Quarta. If I don`t hear the full truth and all details in the next minute, then I will personally vaporize all three of you on the claims of you threatening the security of this region and its people. And believe me, I _will_ make it look like it."

Griselda knew this look and this voice, as she knew Alexander and just what he was capable of. He knew how to be heartless and merciless, along with deceitful and manipulating. If he laid claim that he could do what he said, then he really could and _would_ do so in heartbeat. Senior Exorcist truly didn`t say the truth and there was a reason as to why she wished not tell the full truth. Alexander`s and Scathach`s analysis was correct on all levels and there truly was a person that helped out Kokabiel and continues to help him to this day. However, if she were to reveal this name to Alexander, then there was no telling how Alexander would react to it. But, the further she dealt in the lies, the stronger and more powerful was his response and more trouble would it bring to her.

And yet, there was very little choice, for she and her subordinates were facing. Before them was one of the deadliest and most professional groups of warriors, led by a man whose knowledge and mind were nothing that could be underestimated. Griselda already knew that Alex wasn`t someone, she could convince or trick. There was just a single option left to actually win the slightest chance of him being cooperative with her.

Sighing, Griselda decided to actually do as he has told her. Even though she knew that telling him this would probably cost her own life.

"There is someone who helped Kokabiel get those Excaliburs." Griselda spoke up. "The name of his accomplice from the Church is… Valper Galilei."

Everyone in the room was silent, for some didn`t know this name, the Devils, at least. But Nephilims, those that were with Alexander in his Spec Ops… This name was anything, but new to them, for they have already encountered the madman. They knew firsthand what kind of an obsessed and heartless man he was. Obsessed with the studying the Excalibur, trying to find a way to wield it and use it to the fullest, just to witness it`s power. He had nothing human in him and all that he desired was Excalibur, as he didn`t even bother with the victims and sufferings of those that ended up in his hands.

However, while all that was common knowledge to Grigori and Church, they _knew_ what this man was. And Alexander was no exception when it came down to hating him, but he was the person that topped the list of his haters. And right now, just a single mention of this mad dog`s name made his blood boil and fists clench, but not just because of the them mention. No, there was far more to it.

Alex growled and looked at Griselda with a furious glare.

"Griselda, are you telling me, that this mad dog is still alive?!" Alex shouted at her, releasing his aura, scarring the Exorcists and Devils. "You hypocrites! You and Michael were the ones that swore to me that he will die for what he did, Griselda! I`ve believed in your words of justice and now I learn that you`ve left that son of a bitch alive?! Just what reason did you even have to not kill him, Griselda?!" Alex demanded a straight answer from her.

"The Church and Heavens… needed his knowledge and his work was more than needed to us." Griselda didn`t even held back. "Our strength was diminishing and the strong warriors were needed. His discoveries have given us what we needed."

Alex was shocked to hear it. The Holy Church spared Galilei… because of his researches?! Alexander`s aura was getting more and more threatening, as his fury and righteous anger grew unprotected. He glared at Griselda and spoke once more.

"His work? His researches?!" Alex asked of her. "Do the heads of your Church know of what that bastard did? Or did they even care of the consequences of his actions at all?! Do you know, just how many children died in that wretched monastery, or how they`ve suffered, choking on phosgene and coughing out their own blood?! Did Heaven turn a blind eye?! ANSWER ME NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Alex was ready to kill all three of them, when Xenovia and Irina stood up and drew their weapons out.

"We have no reason whatsoever to even speak with you, Lucifer." Xenovia stated. "And for threat to us, we shall bring the justice of God upon you now!" Destruction was ready for the swing and went for Lucifer.

"AMEN~!" Irina backed her friend up and her Mimic went for Alex.

Those girls didn`t even learn a single lesson here. In just one second, Xenovia and Irina found their throats at an alarmingly dangerous proximity from 6 Projected Lunari, all aiming for them and ready to at moment`s notice. And not only that, but while the Devils didn`t have the time to react, Alexander`s group certainly was ready for this event to happen. Arturia and Scathach momentarily placed themselves as Alex`s shields, Cu Chulainn and Medusa readied their weapons, positioning right of Alexander, aiming at Xenovia, with Cuhullin ready to strike the heart, while Medusa was going to go for the lungs. Medea in one instant created a bounded field around Alex and their friends, also casting rapid fire curses generators and binding spells. Kuroka`s sage arts were already placed, as the mist rolled out and was weakening the humans already. Ravel and Raynare prepared their Spears of Light and aimed at Irina, with Archer summoning up his blades and a dozen Projected swords behind all the Exorcists.

In all other words, Exorcists have lost this battle the moment they stepped into the house.

Griselda waved her hand and her girls simply sat, the weapons and spell remained in place. She spoke up once more.

"Chief Michael and the rest of the Heaven don`t know of Valper being alive." She confessed. "Michael called for his execution too, but Pope has decided to put his researches to use. You and the others were informed that he was executed."

Alexander only sighed and his aura decreased, as he spoke once more.

"And they call my grandfather a Devil." Alex ironically stated. "Your Pope is one conniving bloody bastard with the heart of greed and pride. I knew that I should`ve killed Valper back then."

And it was the time that Sona has decided to ask Alex a question that has been bugging her.

"Alex, mind if I ask you, why do you speak of that as if you have a connection to all this ordeal?"

Alex turned to Sona and answered.

"Connection? No, Sona, I don`t have any _connection_ to Valper." Alex answered. "No, I am the man that is responsible for the destruction of Holy Sword Project 3 years ago."

* * *

 **Sure as hell wasn`t expecting that, did you? Well, I did tell that there will be changes.**

 **Also, I`ve made some serious changes in the previous chapter and I only want to point out it. Many of you complained about me "questionable decisions" I`ve made there, so I`ve decided to go back and fix it up. No Arturia x Medusa (I am very, very sorry for this idea) and nothing of this sort. Please forgive this blunder of mine.**

 **And, yeah, expect that this arc will be chock full of revelations, actions and battles.**

 **Next chapter is a special one, for it`s a flashback to the Holy Sword Project.**

 **See ya!**


	34. Chapter 27

**3 years before Alex became Rias` Pawn.**

 **Austria. Region of Upper Austria** **.**

Vali Lucifer, son of Lucian Lucifer, was a type of person that really like to partake in large scale battles and fights against strong and numerically superior adversaries. He was a battle maniac, although not as obsessive as Kokabiel and knowing his boundaries, most of the time, that is. He usually preferred to act independently and without restrains, when he was at his best in Balance Breaker of his Divine Dividing and destroying his enemies without hesitations. It was pretty hard to give him a command to be less violent and relentless in his battles and expect him to follow this decree. Of course, there were a few persons whose opinion his took into consideration and listened to, along with following their orders.

And Alexander Black was one of such people. Son of Azazel and Lucia Lucifer, his grand-aunt and daughter of Lucifer himself, he had his entire potential for powers sealed away even before his own birth. Vali knew of that from Azazel, just as Lucina, and they kept quiet about from him, as Azazel wanted not to get his son invested into endless squabbling with Heavens and Church and Devils because of his unique lineage. Vali could understand that and respected it, envying the guy even, for he had the opportunity to start up a normal life, something that Vali didn`t have. And yet, this guy has been through more shit then one can even comprehend and when he was brought into Grigori, back into the family, he didn`t stay long away from trouble, as he was suddenly abducted by Church for three months, but he did escape the captivity and he was saved by Baraquel and Vali, who along with Alex also brought in Arturia Pendragon, Archer and Jeanne D'Arc. With them and a number of other individuals, whom Alex helped out on the occasions, Black formed up, with the direct support and approval of Azazel, a special task force divisions, one of a kind in supernatural world, which acted almost fully independently and was acting as a pro-acting and reacting force. Formed with the aspects of the modern day spec ops units instead of the old fashioned formations, this 'Spec Ops' was something that many thought would be a mere wishful child`s dream.

But Alex made this 'child`s dream' into a force to be reckoned with by the members of anarchistic, terroristic organizations and even Devils and Angels with Church. Flexible and instantly reacting, reaching out to the places where official forces couldn`t get to and do some serious and really felt out damage. Even though Three Factions have signed up the ceasefire, in reality, they were in a state of cold war, just like the USA and USSR were. Real life battles changed to multiple, small-scale proxy-conflicts and skirmishes, where the direct actions of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels could cause serious consequences, but the unofficial force, a special operational task force… Black`s unit has quickly become a game changer in the entire politics of Three Factions, as before it was clear that Heavens and Church dominated the arena with their Exorcists, but when they were met with newest Grigori`s unit, their centuries` long domination was starting to crumble and influence of the Grigori was expanding rapidly.

Vali himself saw a couple of times how Alex handled things in these operations. He had to say, the guy had a real damn great talent and skill for the strategic and tactical planning, as the guy could plan out practically all outcomes of the battles and base his own battle plans on their supposed actions. Most of his operations were swift and clean, carried out without a hunch and done without wasting precious time and efforts of the men. Sort of like a surgical operation, a kind that Vali saw as a bit boring and not to his liking. Still he did appreciate the opportunity to witness Alex`s unit in actions, as Azazel did send him with Alex, to act as his bodyguard. Good thing that two got along really great. Usually, it was mostly Alex`s people doing the job, and really good one, but there were instances when Alex also partook in actions, being trained up for combat on SAS`s level by Baraquel, and being equipped for the duty by Azazel himself. Vali also did partake, glad to kick some ass.

Just like today.

Two days ago, one of Alex`s recon operatives, Hassan, reported about a strange smuggling activity, going all the way from Italy, through Tirol and reaching Upper Austria. Usually, that would mean that Alex`s division would wipe out the smugglers in an instance, but Alex ordered to do a full investigation of this operation, as he was getting reports about something suspicious going on in Grigori controlled area of states, that used to be the part of Holy Roman Empire, including Austria. Vali also heard those rumors, all connected with one thing: children missing. In the next day, Alex got a full report from Hassan, Kotaro Fuma and Archer, as they all pointed to one single place, a secluded abandoned monastery in Upper Austria, which was occupied by followers of the Church and Heavens, in large numbers. That was a _huge_ violation of the agreements set between Grigori and Heaven about territories and not crossing them and it looked like this whole operation of Church was going on for a while now, over a year even. Azazel and most of the high command of the Grigori were attending a meeting with Celtic Mythology, effectively leaving Alex as the highest ranking member of the Grigori in the area. After a brief talk with Azazel and getting his approval on the further actions, Alex decided to act now, without hesitations and giving enemies time to realize that they`ve been spotted. And because of that, he called up his _entire_ division that wasn`t on the missions and at deserved shore leaves. Vali could tell, this time Alex wasn`t going to take any chances with letting not using all of his available resources, as he even asked Vali to accompany him in this one. Vali was surprised and only agreed to do so.

Operation was planned quickly and without delay put into motion. The whole monastery was a formerly very well fortified castle, belonging to Habsburgs in the days of Austrian Empire, but it was granted to the Church as a sign of good will. During the World War II it was taken by Soviets and most of the battlements and defenses were reduced to rubble and only main building along with several other buildings remained. And now it was all put to uses by Church and Heaven, much to their own misfortune. According to Archer and Fuma, there were practically 250 Exorcists guarding up the place, along with less the 20 Church`s scientists, led by an archbishop Valper Galilei, unknown person to Alex. However, what really set Alex off on the way of war were the news about the children that were experimented for some reason. There were, according to their information, more than 400 children, and there were already 28 dead children. That was enough and Alex has deployed his own special division to the battle. Cao Cao was leading a strike team of 20 operatives from the north-east, with him were Heracles, Georg, Sieghard and others. Arthur lead his team of 24 operatives from the north-west, accompanied by his sister Arturia, Medea, Archer and other real specialists of the assault. And the third detachment was led personally by Alex, accompanied by Medusa, Vali, Atalanta, Cu Chulainn, Diarmuid and Jeanne. They were moving from the forests in the southern region, working as a force to take free the hostages and take the command of the enemy in captivity. The rest are providing diversion and dealing with the upcoming Exorcists.

Vali only wished that he was among them, not moving with his friend clad in his Scale Mail. Vali growled soundly.

"Ugh, damned snow." Vali complained through his armor. "Black, remind me again, why the hell can`t I just fly instead of moving my ass through this deep snow in the middle of a forest?"

Alex looked at his right, observing his friend, white-clad in armor. He himself was dressed in a special combat suit, created by Azazel and Shemhazai for his own usage in combat. It was a symbiotic black suit, capable of shapeshifting and changing its density and many other uses, serving to strengthen and enhance his host, but it was completely mindless and responded to mental commands of Alexander, such as taking a form of a battle attire of a member special forces, modified by Alex for his own tastes. With him, he carried two combat knives, Russian Dragunov sniper rifle with a scope and silencer and a AS Val for close combat. In his hands was Dragunov at the moment. Black spoke up.

"If I were to allow you to go there, then we would be having not an operation, but a slaughter house, and those guys know what it means, to be battling White Dragon Emperor." Alex explained his position, moving through the forest, along with his group. "Besides, with you out here, we can use you as our main ace in the hole against the Church. If situation calls for it, I`ll send you where you need to be, not where you want to be. And now, you are needed here. As for the flight, you would be an easy target to picking on."

"Heh, alright, you are a boss here." Vali agreed.

As the group made it to the borders of the forest, they saw the building and how it was guarded. They were just 400 meters away from their target and Alex decided to check up on his friends.

"This is Bravo-1, Nest in sights. I repeat, Nest in sight. Status report?" Alex talked through the comm with others.

 _"_ _Tango-1 here, we are holding our ground in 900 meters from the building. I repeat, hold up in 900 meters from target."_ Arthur reported in. _"Exorcists are coming at us from several directions and some of my men have been injured in a battle. Request their immediate removal through teleports."_

"Approved, retreat to point Gamma and drive them to the range of your long-rangers." Alex commanded.

 _"_ _Delta-1, we are on the move and driving the enemy back."_ Cao clicked in. _"I`ve cut out their forces from their HQ. We`ll deal with them shortly."_

"Good, keep this up." Alex clicked off and took up his rifle and watched through the scope. "Diarmuid, Atalanta, I see 4 guards posted, 2 of them on the ground, 430 and 423 meters, 2 others are on the roof with rifles, 435 and 431 meters."

"Aye, I see them clearly." Diarmuid confirmed. "I see them as clear as day. The rest are out fighting our friends."

"These swines don`t deserve to even take breath upon this soil, for taking those poor children captive." Atalanta growled, taking her bow and putting an arrow. "I say we teach these men a lesson. Give a word, Alex, and my arrows shall rain down on them in an instant."

"Medusa, Jeanne, Diarmuid and Cu, go and take up position to attack them on my signal." Alex commanded and the four moved out. "Vali, wait until we deal with the guards and then break open the wall. Atalanta, I take out one on the right, you are on the left one." Alex commanded, putting a magazine.

"Roger that." She readied her arrow and aimed. "3…"

"2…" Alex`s prepared his rifle and the scope was on the head of an exorcist`s head.

"1." Atalanta finished up and released her arrow out in the air.

Alex waited for one heartbeat, for they needed to kill them both right at the same instant. Once the moment was achieved, he gently pulled the trigger and bullet left the barrel of his rifle, travelling through the air and reaching its intended target. Target Exorcist`s head was pierced right through and his face become a bloodied soup. Atalanta`s target was hit in between the eyes, clean and instant kill. Both dropped on the ground, but there was none to be alerted by the time they reached the soil. As Alex made his shot, two pairs that he sent after those other two guards were dealt with as well: Medusa`s chain blade wrapped around the neck of one guard and in one strong pull, broke his neck; the other guard was dealt swiftly too, when Cu Chulainn`s spear reached the heart of his opponent, killing him. Covertly and swiftly, the enemies were dealt with very well planned efficiency. Putting back his rifle and taking his specialized auto rifle, Alex moved with Atalanta to the rest of his group, Vali following him. Once they were at the wall of the castle, Alex looked at his men and spoke up.

"Good, clean and swift." Alex has taken a look at Vali. "Alright, do your thing and go all out there, but do not kill the scientists or the archbishop. I need them to talk." He turned to the others. "Once we are inside, Jeanne and I will move to the dungeons and clear get the kids out of there. Cu, Diarmuid, I want you to guard the route we will be moving. Medusa, you are with Vali and find those damned clerics."

All operatives have nodded and now positioned at the wall. Vali took some distance and in one run, he broke right through the solid wall of bricks and stone, making his way into the hall. Alex nodded and Medusa followed right through with Vali, Alex and Jeanne going in the next and Diarmuid with Cuhullin the last. Inside, it looked like an old style church, just Alex had expected, but that wasn`t what he was concentrated on. He had a clear objective and he needed to complete it, along with the Jeanne. Vali and Medusa moved right forward, looking for their targets. Diarmuid was the first to be attacked by an Exorcist inside, as he was ambushed from the side, but he was quicker and moved to the left, with Gae Buidhe going in a quick thrust through the neck of enemy, sealing his fate. Cu Chulainn and his Gae Bolg were also busy, fending off two Exorcists, as one was pierced through the shoulder and a second was hit by a blunt side and then finished off with quick stab in the head.

Alex and Jeanne, using a map that Archer had made through usage of his Structural Analysis, when he scouted the place the first time, quickly found the way to the dungeons and were moving downstairs. Alex was moving in front, with his weapon ready. He then heard the voices and screams coming from downstairs. Child`s screams. Jeanne too has heard them and the two hurried their descend there, not even meeting the resistance, but this wasn`t even bothering them, for they had far more pressing matters. Something was going on with the kids and they had to stop it. After a minute, they`ve managed to reach the wooden door and Alex simply broke into the room, seeing one sight that simply became one that he wasn`t even thinking on seeing.

Inside the isolated cages, made out of steel and thick mirror, were children, stocked there like a cattle. Alex saw each and every one of them, all of them looking like they were through darkest hours of their life, but now… they were in the worst one. In front of Alexander Black, were 10 sealed off chambers where those kids… were being gassed. On his eyes, boys and girls were pucking out their own blood and guts, getting down on the ground, piling up and dying from suffocation and internal bleeding. They were being killed, no, executed, just like cattle. It was just like the Nazis did in their concentration camps, only now it was the Church that authorized it. There were no words to describe the horror and terror that Alex was seeing on his eyes. Not even in his worst nightmares and the most terrible imaginations, he didn`t even think that such atrocity could be possible. It was simply… too much. How… Just how someone could even think about it and execute?! What kind of a monster has ordered such thing to be carried out?!

As Alex was stopped for a second by the sight of gas chambers, three Exorcists, that were responsible for putting in the canisters, were now charging at Alex. Fortunately, Alex got pushed away by Jeanne, as her blade in one swift motion cut down the attackers, but then she go treated to the sight Alex was observing just now.

"Oh my God…" She was so shocked, that no words were there to describe it. "Th-they are…"

Gathering up his last bits of strength, he looked around and saw that 3 chambers weren't being gassed. So, he moved right to them and shot off the locks and opened up the doors. Alex removed his mask and looked at the kids.

"Listen, we are not here to hurt you." Alex reassured them. "Go upstairs and just stay away from the fighting. We will tend to all injured and traumatized soon enough. GO!" He ordered and they moved towards the upstairs.

And as they have cleared out the cages, Alex grimly turned towards the other cages, from where he didn`t even now hear coughing or any sounds. No sounds, only a noise of pouring more and gas into the chambers. Black wasn`t a professor, but he knew this type of gas. Phosgene, developed in World War I and deployed first by Germans on the Western Front. Deadly and very effective, especially deadly in such tight places. Even the small amounts were enough to kill dozens in cramped spaces. And now, it was used to kill those young children, all because those clerics have ordered. There was nothing else that could be said, for they have been now suffocated by this gas and there was nothing left alive inside them. All of them, all these children and their dreams, their hopes… all were taken by a deathly gas. Only a small part of them was now saved and the others were killed, but… Alex couldn`t help, but to blame himself, for the stupidity and arrogance. He _knew_ there was something strange going on. He _knew_ that there were strange movements in Austria. _He knew_ … And yet, he let it all slip right under his own nose. And because of that, because of his blunder, these kids were now killed.

There was nobody to blame but Alexander Black himself.

Alex slowly moved towards sobbing Jeanne and stood near of her, looking inside one of chambers, seeing dead children inside them. Jeanne spoke in dead voice.

"H-how… W-what kind of a h-horrible monster could order it?" She struggled to contain her tears. "H-how c-could t-the C-church a-a-allow s-such…" She was breaking down.

And Alex decided to act and his softly pulled Jeanne into a hug, her head pressed against her shoulder making sure that she didn`t see the bodies of dead and feel that she isn`t alone. In the next second, Jeanne fully broke down in tears and sobs, as she allowed her tears flow freely, as Alex was holding her and not letting her go, while containing his own tears and not letting himself break down as well. Someone needed to be strong here, someone had to be the one to let out tears on and feel protected, even though inside there was nothing more, but sorrow and deep, deep sadness, fuelled with fury for those vanished souls. Wasted for some reason, there was no returning for them. And Alex wished that he could save all those that needed saving, but he had to understand that there will casualties and dead people, but still… If only…

Suddenly, the loud footsteps were heard and Alex with Jeanne turned to face whoever was coming down here. Alex pulled on his mask and readied his gun. In the next second, in front of Alex stood none other but commander of one of his attacking groups, Cao Cao, holder of True Longinus. He looked at his commander and spoke.

"Alex." He nodded to his CO and looked around, doing his best not to vomit. "Bloody hell, those bastards really did gassed them?! Shit…"

"Cao, report." Alex commanded, moving to his friend.

"The enemy forces have been dealt with." Cao regained his composure. "Arthur and his group along with my own group have secured the perimeter. Just saw the remaining kids, I have Medea and a few others tending them. Also, we`ve taken their leader captive. He is waiting for you outside as we speak."

Alex grimly looked at his friend and turned to Jeanne. After taking another glance at the dead kids he spoke up in grim voice.

"Cao, have the chambers cleared out of gas and… remove the bodies out of there. We will bury them with all traditions and honors." He decided. "Jeanne, contact our HQ and request a long-range teleport for those kids. You and a few others will convoy them and see to their health and conditions. And… inform Penemue of what happened here." And with that being said, he moved upstairs.

It didn`t take him too long to reach the hall and then move past his men and get outside, where, chained up and guarded by Cu Chulainn and Vali, was standing an old archbishop with glaces and dressed as one. Near him were the said scientists. Alex didn`t even glance at them or at his operatives that have gathered up here, but he knew that the word has already got out and they wanted blood. He couldn`t blame them, for he himself wished to kill someone, right now, but then, he halted with his thoughts, for he saw the familiar face. Among the captured Alex saw a woman that he knew from his past, guarded by Archer. Instead of going straight to Valper, Alex turned to her and moved closer. He spoke to her, removing his mask.

"So, this is how low you are ready to sink, Griselda?" Alex glared at the Exorcist, who was shocked to see the familiar raven-haired boy.

"A-Alex?" She questioned, recognizing the boy. "Y-you are the one who leads them? You are the Grigori`s newest commander?"

"That is not what you should be concerning yourself with, Exorcist." His voice was harsh and cold. "What you really have to concern yourself with is for how long you are going to be alive, before I put a bullet right through your fucking skull!" He shouted out, pointing a gun at her. "Do you even know, just whom did you gas down there?! Children, fucking children… Your men have _gassed_ _hundreds_ of children down there! I saw just how they were pucking their blood and organs out, you bloody bitch!"

"Alex, please, just listen to me and…" Griselda was trying to convince Alex, but then, she and everyone heard a loud chuckle.

And it`s source was none other, but Valper Galilei himself. Alex stopped his finger from pulling the trigger and moved away his gun, walking to the architect of this madness. And the old man simply laughed and laughed. Alex growled and spoke up.

"What`s so funny, cleric?" He demanded an answer from the archbishop.

Valper turned to the young man and looked at him.

"Oh, it is nothing. I just find it amusing how you care about all those wasted resources." Valper said in casual tone, surprising Alex and shocking at the same time. "All those petty little kids with their lives… All have held no potential or whatsoever for the one thing that my heart beats for. I was so hopeful that at least one would be capable of becoming a wielder of Excalibur, but all they did was shocking me with their worthlessness and so I`ve disposed of them, for they have proven to be utterly and absolutely failed."

That… That was something that Alex simply could get. All those lives, those children, all are dead because… they could wield Excalibur? Those children must`ve been the rumored Holy Sword Project and now… that project had failed. And all of the subjects were disposed of, all by an order of this man, who didn`t even see them as humans, only as… resources…

"You…You`ve ordered to gas them, all because they couldn`t wield your Excaliburs?" Alex asked the man once again.

"Yes, of course I did. What else was I supposed to do with those failed experiments? Keep them alive?" Valper questioned Alex. "Why would I need them alive, if they have failed in a single task I have given them? They were just material with which I worked with and that was all."

"So, you don`t even care if they were humans, you bloody Church`s _BASTARD_!" Alex have finally lost it and in one swift motion, he punched Valper with all his power right in his face.

An old man has dropped down on the ground and looked fearfully at the boy, who`s expression was now one of absolute fury and tears were going out of his eyes. Alex`s operatives and friends weren`t even going to stop their leader, for they would all greatly enjoy to kill this bastard themselves. Valper spoke once more.

"Wh-why have you done that? A-are you concerned about those kids?! W-what do they even mean to you?!" He questioned Alex, but he didn`t answer, for his fist once more connected with the priest`s face, breaking his nose.

And then Alex simply continued to hit him, with all he had, with all his anger, all his fury and with all remaining strength he had left. All those lives... All those poor kids… All for those cursed EXCALIBURS?! Just because of that and they had to die, so that this man`s sick dream would be completed?! Alex couldn`t even believe that the world bares such sick and twisted people. Why? Why?! WHY?!

As Alex continued to grind this man`s face into the ground, skies suddenly cleared out and impossible light appeared, blinding everyone and making all cover their eyes. Alex got up, coving his eyes and once the light died down, he saw the source of the light himself.

"Michael." Alex growled, as he looked upon shining gold Archangel.

"Greetings, Alexander Black." Michael spoke in saddened voice coming down and stepping closer to Alex. "I apologize for crossing the borders, but it is absolutely necessary that I come here now."

"To save those dogs and their bloody researches?!" Alex shouted at Archangel. "If that is what you here after, then forget it, because I will personally see that this whole mountain is gone with all the atrocities that you and your friends have authorized here!"

"Alexander, the knowledge of the nature of the research of these experiments was hidden from me and my brethren. " Michael revealed, surprising everyone for a second. "It was not my word that gave Valper the right to commit these atrocities, but it is my fault for letting him and others go this far, killing those poor children. I came here to ask of you to give him and others to me, so that they may be judged and executed for their crimes."

"Why should I even consider this?" Alex asked of Seraph. "Their mere presence is enough of a reason to break this ceasefire and retaliate with full force for all that your pets has done here, Michael. And you know, just as I do, that after what happened here, many will be happy to secure their children by destroying the Heaven and your entire Church."

"Alexander, I was sent here to deal with Valper." Griselda voiced herself, drawing attention from both Alex and his men. "It is true that Pope has given him permission to conduct his research, but once we discovered the truth behind his work, me and my division was sent here to deal with him and save the children. The majority of the Exorcists you`ve killed here are my men."

"If you expect me to apologize, Quarta, forget it." Alex turned back to Angel. "What she is saying is true or not, Seraph? Because if she is lying, then I`ll personally kill her." Alex knew that Michael wasn`t the guy that would lie.

"She is correct, for it was I that ordered it." Michael said, convincing Alexander. "Valper`s actions have already made him a heretic and he has death sentence prepared for him. He and his colleagues shall be judged and executed, that I can promise to you, Alexander. I ask that you stay your hand and give him to me."

Alex simply sighed and spoke.

"Alright." Alex allowed it. "Take Griselda too, but, the surviving children are coming with me and for all this damned crap you`ve allowed to happen, Seraph, I demand something from you as a compensation."

"Yes, it would only be reasonable. What you ask of me?"

"First, you shall donate _all_ of Vatican`s treasury to _every_ orphanage in the world." Alex demanded. "Second, each and every one child that was killed today will have a requiem served by leaders of the Churches. Third, a complete and unconditional withdraw all your agents and assets from Austria, Hungary, Slovenia and Chechen, for these territories will be under Grigori`s full protection. And forth, the scientists that worked here will be judged by Grigori, while you can keep Valper and Griselda. If these conditions are not meant, and I _will_ find out if they are not, you can expect serious consequences for your people, Seraph."

Michael could understand and simply sighed.

"Very well, I accept these conditions." Seraph agreed. "They are reasonable and justified. I am relieved that we were able to come to an agreement here, Alexander." Michael unchained Griselda and took the badly bleeding Valper. "Farewell, Alexander. I hope that next time we meet, it shall be under better consequences." And with the bright flash, he vanished with his prisoners.

Alex simply sighed and looked down on his hand, beaten up and bloody. They really ached and were in a bit of bad shape, even with his special suit on. Still, it wasn`t a time to be resting, for his turned around and walked into the building.

He still had the graves to dig for those kids…

 **Next time: Clash with Excaliburs; Plan out strategy; Rizevim and Michael…**


	35. Chapter 28

**Lucifer's Estate.**

It took Alexander just about 20 minutes to reveal to everyone in the room, who didn`t know about the Holy Sword Project and his involvement with the matter, to explain the whole situation and just what part in it he played out. Of course, as any competent Spec Ops commander, he didn`t reveal the most vital and secretive parts about the mission, such as number of operatives, names of the commanders and agents and most of the information, leaving out only the most basic and safe information. But it was still enough to shock everyone and make Alex and Griselda feel sore from the memory. Rias personally didn`t even realize that Alex was also in involved in this project, thanks to which she found Kiba and made him into her own knight. It was shocking to realize that she almost crossed paths with him back in those mountains, as she was there when she felt out a sudden spike of power. Just by a sudden occasion she managed to find herself the most loyal Servant, whose desires were concentrated only around revenge and vengeance for what happened to his friends and on destruction of Excaliburs. If he were to learn that Alex was the man who destroyed the entire project, but also mostly avenged his friends… Rias` chances on winning the upcoming Rating Game were becoming lower and lower and losing Kiba would mean that she could concede defeat already, but she would never do so.

Rias` desires were above her senses and she was still on getting her hands on Lucifer`s Heir and controlling him. Having him as _her_ husband would grant her and her house immense power and respect, for taming the wild card that was Alexander Lucifer.

As for Alexander and his people, they`ve finally lowered their weapons and magic, letting the Exorcists to sit down and continue their talk now. Sona decided to speak up once more, curious of something.

"Miss Quarta, am I bold to assume that Chief Michael of Heaven is unaware of this mission?" Sona asked critically, seeing the insulted faces of Xenovia and Irina.

"What makes you say that, Heiress of Sitri?" Griselda asked her. "Our actions are always well coordinated with Heavens, so what makes you assume something like that?"

"Heaven and Grigori have signed up a defensive alliance and non-aggression pact in Zurich." Alex suddenly spoke up, drawing up the attention of Exorcists. "If you were aware of that, then you first would`ve approached the Grigori and asked for their assistance in this matter, for a conflict between Angles would be unlikely now. However, you`ve instead headed right here and started making demands, without Grigori`s assistance. Seeing through it was very easy, though I must admit that this detail did slip my attention." Alex looked at Sona. "My thanks, Sona. It was a very good observation there, you have my respect." He smiled to her, turning back to Griselda. "So, are you going to talk, or continue lying right in the face?"

Griselda simply sighed and spoke up.

"Chief Michael and the rest of the Heavens are unaware of this mission and the fact that we couldn`t protect 2 of our Excaliburs." Griselda sighed. "His Holiness and other archbishops… deny the terms of the ceasefire and consider the Fallen Angels as enemies, along with all their associates."

"Hmph, that`s not to mention the law that we are ordered to uphold." Xenovia added to that one, glaring at Nephilims.

"What do you mean snob?" Arturia glared back.

"She means the Law of Extinction." Irina cheerfully added. "One of the primary objectives of the Church is to hunt down and prevent all and every Nephilim in existence, for they are declared by the Lord as the greatest abominations in this world and the ones that have corrupted human kind to sin. So, basically, we have to kill you all now here!" Irina was as cheerful as ever, annoying the hell out of Alex and his Peerage.

Nephilims actually glanced between one another, as if talking about something between themselves. Alex didn`t glance as he was more fixated on thinking about this whole situation and how to resolve this whole mess, which Church was just making it all worse. He didn`t wanted these ladies running around the town and causing trouble to him and the rest of the town. Fortunately, Pope himself has just given him a very good option to utilize here. As Alex`s contemplation ended, he heard Irina speak up again.

"So, are you going to surrender or shall we cut you all down here?" Irina, smiling and drawing out her Mimic asked of them.

Nephilims actually looked surprised at her and… laughed it out. Every single Nephilim here just laughed at the threat made by Irina. Alex too was someone to laugh at this one, surprising Rias and Sona. Lucifer, in his astral form, laughed his ass out at this one, for he had more reasons than anyone here for this one. After some time, Alex calmed down with his men and spoke up.

"That was a good one, thanks for the laugh." Alex was serious. "Now, do you honestly think that I give a damn about this? Me, a man who lived through hell for 8 years, then spent 6 years kicking Church`s ass with my friends and now is the Top 100 strongest creatures in this world, along with being a literal reincarnation of the single reason your God even got famous in the world? If anything, I have at least 8 ways of killing your best exorcist Dulio and around 10 plans on how to dismantle all Churches and throw your entire organization into chaos, and that`s not to mention the fact that I still have a few friends that would happy to assist me in this endeavor."

Then it was Arturia who spoke up.

"I was always in Church`s radar and have adapted to manage to kick it`s ass." Arturia proudly stated. "I personally have fought your best sword masters and hero descendants that allied themselves with you. And trust me, I have defeated most of them without even using my trump card. These pointless threats aren`t scaring me in the slightest."

After Arturia the next one to speak up was Scathach.

"My grandmother Morrigan has raised me in Spartan conditions and trained me to do battles with Gods themselves." Scathach stated. "In the Lands of Dun Scaith I`ve hunted the creatures of horrors and terrors. And my spears have pierced each of them without mercy, adding to those fools that have wished to harm my husband here and those that wronged my friends and family. Your Church have always wished to claim our possessions and many of your Exorcists have crossed our borders. Would you like to tell me just how many have met their end on the pointy end of my spear?"

Next one in line was Cu Chulainn.

"House of Chulainn have never backed down from a fight and your idiots from Church have challenged my line for generations, wishing to get this." He swirled his Gae Bolg right before the ladies. "And they all did, actually, only they`ve mistaken one thing: they all didn`t figure out which end is the blade and which is to hold. As for, do I give damn about this threat, I welcome you to true, but I can assure you- there will be LOTS of body bags needed for your corpses."

Archer followed after Alex`s Knight.

"I`ve seen what your best can do and how do you fight." He crossed his arms. "Honestly, I am not really impressed, for I`ve seen better. Outdated tactics, obsolete views on operations and absolute disregard of your people`s lives, that and a lot more just shows how weak your people are. Even your own mindset is holding you back and serves only to the advantage of your enemies. In full honesty, if I were to do battles with any of your operatives, then chances of me winning will mostly be 8 to 10 or higher, 5 to 10 if you deploy Dulio."

Kuroka was the next one in line.

"Nya, I wasn`t caught even once by the parties and peerages that were sent after my bad tail, nya." Her black tails swirled around. "Nya, only Alex here has been able to tame me, nya. And if you even think of hurting him, I shall show you, why I was an SS-class." She growled at the Exorcists.

Medea has decided to speak up her mind as well.

"With all due respect to your praying and exorcism, I can`t imagine you defeating my friends and me as well, for we possess a much higher level of danger they you and your petty Exorcists." Medea said, only smile of hers seen through her hood. "I may not have much in PE department, but, trust me, I make up in spaces with my magical abilities, and, unless you have someone on the same level as me or higher, then I suggest you don`t even try your luck."

Medusa followed the pattern.

"Your kind has been after my head for many years and more than once I`ve been near my own demise." Medusa stiffed up. "But, it was in the past and now is the present. And now I have more than enough strength and power to make you feel very sorry for even thinking about hurting me and my family."

Ravel decided to speak up.

"Alex and I may`ve started out on really bad note, but he helped me to adjust to my new life and made me a hell of a lot stronger." Ravel revealed behind her back her 6 wings. "I really owe this guy everything I have and a chance of a new life, even though my family did freaking a lot of bad to him. So I am real happy to follow him and be a Nephilim, who can burn your pretty butts to the crisps."

Raynare smiled to Ravel and decided to say her own piece.

"I am actually quite the same with Alex here as my little colleague here, only difference is that I didn't do much bad to him or his family." Ray said. "I`ve fought a couple of Angels and your Exorcists, so I get the picture. And I can safely tell you: my Spears can easily pin your collective asses down. And if you are thinking that I am all talk and no action, just check this out." She revealed her own set of 3 pairs of wings.

Alex smiled as his group has displayed such attitude towards the imminent threat of Church coming after their heads. It was good to know that his people were prepared to do battles with Church and they just might have to. However, right now they had a crisis at hand to deal with and Alex was in charge of this area. If Kokabiel is in this area, then situation will get explosive very soon and the fact that he _might_ have _his_ men on his own side… This was something that he alone might just not be able to deal with properly. He would need more than just his own forces and there are also some serious issues with this situation on the diplomatic front, as it was concerning Exorcists` presence here, _without_ approval of Devils and even Angels` knowledge. A tricky and unpleasant situation, as one wrong move could cause a serious dispute between the factions and in turn it could lead to a war between Devils against Heavens and Grigori. Alex could simply sit this one out, declaring the birth of Nephilims and distancing himself away, but the war would get to him anyway. He wasn`t too happy with the cold war that was fought right now and nearly the third of his all operations was directed to prevention of a full-scale war and lessening the tension between the factions. And right now, there was a serious and a very complicated matter that could easily escalate.

He needed to deal with this and really fast.

Alex stood up and looked at the Exorcists.

"We will have to postpone our talk for now." Alex declared, surprising everyone. "For now, you are to remain in the estate under constant watch of my group. If you try to leave the estate or it`s grounds, you will be stopped and forced back here, so get comfy, for I have some serious matters to deal with your arrival here." He began to walk away, as Rias suddenly decided to call him out.

"Wait, what are going to do?"

"Prevent a diplomatic catastrophe their freaking Pope and Church is trying to cause." Alex addressed them, looking at Sona. "Sona, I would like to have you assist me on this one, if it is not too troublesome to you."

"No, I see your point." Sona nodded and decided to follow after Alexander.

"Alexander, but what about Kokabiel and…" Griselda was about to speak up, but Alex interrupted her.

"If the information about Kokabiel here is correct and that he has back up, then this is a matter that cannot be overlooked by the higher ups." Alex gave facts. "Be thankful that I haven`t killed you on spot, Exorcist, because I might have to need all the help I can get with Kokabiel. And you, Exorcist, are also coming with me, because we need to resolve this one together." And with that, Alexander and Sona left the room, followed by Griselda, and headed to his own purposes.

And the room was silent for some time, until Asia decided to speak up.

"Um, this situation, it is really bad, isn`t it?" Asia asked Nephilims.

Archer decided to answer to her, sighing a little.

"More like severely complicated, but yes, it is bad." Archer nodded. "Back in the Grigori, Kokabiel was known as the biggest criticizer of Alex and our Spec Ops, along with being the biggest promoter for a full out war between factions. And, despite all our operations, Alex was the prime supporter of peace between the factions, putting him at odds with Kokabiel, though they`ve never met. I myself have seen him once, but it was enough to understand that he is someone that doesn`t care if people live or die, so long as he gets what he wants, and that is war. And if he is already here, then we are in real deep trouble already, for this place is perfect to start up the biggest war possible."

"How so, exactly?" Irina suddenly asked.

"Well, let`s look at the facts. This area belongs to Devils, which is split between the Sitri, Gremory and Lucifer family, whose representatives are living here with their own respective groups. Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory are not only heiresses to their respective houses, but also sisters to two Satans, which puts them into a very peculiar and dangerous situation that is capable of destabilizing their entire society, if they are in danger." Archer began explaining. "And if killed or just even hurt, then those two will demand blood, not looking at the real provocateur and seeing the entire factions in blame, which will be Grigori and Heavens. As for Alexander, he is probably the most interesting part of this entire equation. Overlooking for the minute his status as a True Lucifer, he is an older son of Azazel, leader of Grigori and has strong bonds with not only Grigori, but also with Celtic faction, Asgard and Heroes Faction led by Cao Cao. With Celts he is bonded through his wife, Scathach and close friendship with Morrigan and Lugh, who will be after blood if Alex, Scathach or Cu Chulainn are hurt or killed. Leaders of Asgard owe Alex for saving their asses when Loki almost brought a whole army of frost giants in their lands, and Odin with Thor are well-known for keeping their promises and paying back their debts, along with helping out their friends and avenging their deaths. Heroes Faction is a separate faction, led by Alex`s old friend, Cao Cao, heavily centered on eliminating the most immediate threats to human lives, source of which lies in supernatural department, like monsters, demons and many other things. Alex is one of their main supporters and Cao`s close friend, so they will answer the call if need arises and avenge him. In other words, with the amount of connections all tied up to those three, starting up a whole out war here is relatively easy. And their appearance here, without the approval of Serafall Leviathan and without even knowledge from the Heavens, can easily create a diplomatic crisis. Alex clearly sees it and is now going to counter Kokabiel`s intentions with his own actions as a diplomat. In other words, he is going to defeat Kokabiel through diplomacy and words, avoiding the very possibility of the new war breaking out here." Archer stopped, looking at the Exorcists. "As I`ve said earlier, your mindset itself is your weakness and your higher-ups should really start changing their ways, if they want to avoid the conflict between the sides."

Xenovia growled and then decided to speak up.

"And what if their ideas are not wrong?" Xenovia pointed out. "You all here are heretics and pagans that defy the will and power of our Lord, resorting to wile sorcery and dealings with the witches, like this one." She pointed at Asia, who loudly gasped and looked down. "Look at her, she isn`t even capable of facing the truth and admit her sin of abandoning her faith in God and choosing to becoming a lowly witch instead of being a Holy Maiden. Huh, I wouldn`t be surprised if she has already allowed some Devils to plunder her virginity and…"

"ENOUGH!" Arturia shouted, standing between Asia and Xenovia, her blade in the hand.

"A-Arturia, I-I am alright…" Asia was on the breaking point, but Pendragon decided that it was enough of disgracing her close friend.

"You have absolutely no right to insult her, Xenovia." Arturia glared at Exorcist. "Just for your information, Asia is one of the sweetest and kindest souls that have ever walked in this world, caring little for herself and ready to help all others in need, not those select few like your church does. And it wasn`t her own decision to leave the Church, but your Church itself have banished her from their care, once they`ve heard that her Twilight Healing, a gift from God himself, is capable of healing anyone, including Devils."

"A merciful punishment, for a witch with this kind of gift deserves only death." Xenovia smirked, but then her smirk disappeared with a Divine Excalibur`s tip appeared right before her eyes, just a millimeter away from piercing her.

"Very well, I see that someone like you doesn`t even realize her own folly. But there is always a more effective way of proving the point." Arturia stated. "Xenovia Quarta, for insulting me, my friends and my Master, along with deeply wounding with your words my close friend Asia Argento, I, Arturia Pendragon, challenge you to a duel. Defeat me, and I shall surrender my Divine Excalibur to you, but should I win, then you will apologize to Asia and all of my friends here for all your ill words."

"Hey, I am gonna fight too!" Irina joined in, drawing the incredulous looks of others. "I really want to have this sword and I can`t let Xenovia have all the fun, so I am going to fight you as well."

"You must be joking, for I challenged not you as well, Irina, but her only Xenovia." Arturia critically said to her.

"It`s alright, Arturia." Scathach suddenly stepped up her game and looked at Irina. "This foolish girl had the nerve to insult my family, my people and worst of all, my dear husband, so I feel very compelled to teach her a lesson. If it`s not much to ask for, I shall be her opponent. My spears should be more than a good challenge to her broken piece of scrap."

Arturia nodded, knowing that Scathach`s loyalty to Alex is second to none and she deserves to have a chance to fight for what she holds dear, which was heavily insulted just now by Irina. As for Arturia, she issued such challenged all because she was truly pissed off by Xenovia`s antics and the arrogance she just displayed, disregarding all customs and manners, prattling about the power of her Church and how she would kill them all here. Personally, she was capable of taking an insult here and there, but when it came down to her friends and family, there she was ready to defend them no matter what. And Asia was a very dear close friend to Arturia, with whom she became close very fast. She was a very innocent and kind-hearted girl, much like Arturia`s little sister Le Fey. Queen of Knights quickly grew to care and love Asia as her little sister and she couldn`t stand to hearing her being insulted in such a manner. Xenovia truly needs to learn a lesson and Arturia was more than happy to provide it to her. She was confidant in her own abilities, knowing the level of expertise of Xenovia and how she could really match her in battle. Her Excalibur Destruction was close to nothing against Divine, but Durandal would be a challenge, but only if Xenovia is capable of wielding it properly. And Arturia has spent years perfecting her style of battle with her Divine Excalibur, battling and dueling with the best of the best and standing her ground against the masters and even a god once. Needless to say, Arturia was also confidant in her partner`s abilities, for they even surpassed her own.

Arturia smirked and looked at Xenovia.

"So, are you accepting this challenge from lowly heretics and pagans, Xenovia? Or all this gloating about your supremacy is nothing more but a hot air coming from a literal idiot who knows nothing of primitive manners?" Arturia knew what buttons to push to get under Xenovia`s skin.

And in the end, the result of Arturia`s provocation was obvious, as the concealing shroud dispersed, revealing her weapon.

This was going to be a fight to behold.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Alexander, Griselda and Sona were walking towards, the specialized room, that Alex set up just recently for specific usage of getting in contact with anyone he needed. Becoming a governor of this meant that he would have to get all the necessary equipment in place, practically the same type as he had when he was running his unit back in the days. Unlike Rias, who was looking at this job as a side note, giving more attention to her own affairs and school life, Alex was prioritizing his duties before his own affairs and all of his former comrades knew very well that he was the most competent person when it came down to dealing with crisis situations and managing some sort of control over an area or an operation. Even Shemhazai was regarding Alexander as a very productive and most responsible person when it came down to managing the complicated situation.

And this one was one of those cases, one that needed to be dealt with right now before it could get really bad. Presence of Exorcists, without the knowledge of Satans _and_ Heavens… This was the best scenario for a catastrophe, which Pope really wished that would become a reality. Seriously, Alexander was becoming seriously concerned with the policies of the Vatican, true leader of Church and main voice that spoke the will of Heavens. It would seem that ideals of Church and Angels were now completely separate and a serious conflict was growing there. Right now, this chaos was something that wasn`t good for either of the parties and Alex as well, but it already managed to create a serious problem in form of Griselda and her girls here. And then there is also Valper Galilei…

In other words, Alex had _a lot_ of shit to take care of.

The trio entered the communication room and Alex turned to Sona and Griselda.

"Sona, use the terminal and get me Serafall and the other Satans." Alex commanded, turning to Griselda. "And you are going to give me a direct link with Heavens, because I know you have a link directly to Michael."

"And what are you going to do?" Sona asked him, clicking on the buttons and getting a link set up.

"I`ll get my father. He and Michael have reached an agreement on defensive matters and Serafall have managed to get us a non-aggression pact." Alex explained. "He is vital to us, if we want to reach a needed agreement between the sides and avoid a diplomatic disaster." Alex went out and set the link with his father.

In the next minute, 3 links have been established, all connected to Alexander`s comm center. Lucifer looked at the holographic projection of leaders of all 3 factions. Alex was the first one to speak up.

"Leaders of Devils, Grigori and Heavens, I humbly ask for your forgiveness for calling you all out so rudely and without warning, but there is a matter of utmost importance that needs to be dealt with." Alex began, drawing the intrigued looks of all leaders. "Before I begin, I want to introduce my companions here: Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri; and Griselda Quarta, high-ranking Exorcist from Catholic Church."

That last one got serious attention from all members of this conference. Sirzechs was the first one to speak up.

 _"_ _Alexander, I demand an explanation on what does a member of Church is doing on my territory?"_ Lucifer was serious. _"Are you now cooperating with Angels behind my back and hoping to get an alliance with them to get away from your duties?"_

"No, I assure you, my goal right now is preventing a disaster, Sirzechs." Alex didn`t address him as Lucifer.

 _"_ _From what I`ve seen so far, disasters is something you are good at causing."_ Sirzechs noted. _"And where is my little sister? Why did you bring Sona here instead of your future wife?"_

 _"_ _Sirzechs, this is not the time to get us into your family business."_ Serafall spoke, glancing at Alex and Sona. _"I personally think that Alex`s matter is more important and he got Sona here because of her experience in dealing with diplomatic affairs. Now, would you explain why have you also contacted Azazel and Michael, Alexander?"_

 _"_ _Indeed, I would like to know this myself, along with why are you in Japan, Griselda?"_ Michael spoke up, getting quilted look from Griselda. _"Were you dispatched here on a mission or there is a different reason to your presence in Devils` territory?"_

"Lord Michael, I humbly ask for your forgiveness." Griselda bowed before his image. "His Holiness has dispatched me, Xenovia and Irina, to hunt down and retake the captured Excaliburs that were stolen by Kokabiel. He is in possession of 3 Excaliburs already, my Lord."

 _"_ _Why was I not informed of this act, my child?"_ Michael was calm, but Alex could see the worry. _"The missions of such importance cannot be sanctioned without my personal approval or order."_

"I apologize, but His Holiness refused to reveal the reason to this." Griselda said, looking at the Satans. "I assure you, I was dispatched here with a single purpose of recapturing the Excaliburs and bringing down Kokabiel."

 _"_ _I find it hard to believe in, Exorcist."_ Sirzechs glared, looking at Alexander. _"Alex, just what are you trying to achieve here? It is clear as day that Grigoris have broken their own word and Kokabiel now threatens us, with Heavens also threatening the members of our society. As a governor of Kuoh, it is your responsibility to stop them and protect my sister with Sona and their peerages."_

"Sirzechs, with all due respect, please do not make fast assumptions without thinking things through." Alex recommended to Sirzechs. "I know very well what are my duties and I am doing my job _right now_ , by arranging this whole conference and trying to prevent a war from breaking out."

 _"_ _Alexander`s got a point in this one."_ Azazel spoke up, looking at his son with a note of pride. _"As a leader of Grigori, I give you my word that there was no order from my side about attacking Churches and stealing Excaliburs, along with ordering Kokabiel anything. All of his action are his own, for he has been kicked out of my organization not long ago. As a proof, I send you all the official order of his exile from Grigori and stripping him away of all his political powers and allies."_ He magically sent them all a copy of the order.

The leaders of Hell carefully looked at it and Ajuka Beelzebub was the first one to speak up.

 _"_ _This document seems to be a real one."_ Ajuka confirmed, looking at Sona. _"Lady Sona, are you confirming the words of Miss Griselda?"_

"Yes, me and my Peerage, along with all of Alexander`s group, Rias and her Queen and Rook, were witnesses to her words." Sona admitted. "I also would like to inform the Devil Kings that Alexander has taken up every precaution before allowing her and her companions inside the mansion, preventing any possibility of assassination from becoming a reality."

 _"_ _As I`ve expected from Alexander. Good job, Alex."_ Serafall approved. _"So, Griselda and her friends were sent after Kokabiel, without the knowledge from you, Michael?"_

 _"_ _Indeed, Lady Serafall. My deepest apologies, it was never in my intentions to cause a diplomatic incident."_ Michael said his piece. _"Leadership of the Church has acted entirely without my knowledge and my approval. I assure that they shall answer for this blunder personally to me."_

"I am afraid that there is something else that you must know, Seraph." Alex spoke up in serious tone. "According to Griselda, Kokabiel has some serious supporters on his side, including the heroic descendants with whom I had to work with. However, that is not all supporters that he managed to get." Alex looked critically at Griselda.

"Lord Michael, Lord Azazel, I am sorry to inform you, but the man responsible for providing Excaliburs to Kokabiel is actually Valper Galilei." That was a shock to both of them. "His Holiness ordered for his life to be spared and his knowledge to be put to use. Now, after he has completed his mission, he serves to Kokabiel."

 _"_ _That madman still breaths, I see."_ Azazel sighed, looking at Alexander. _"Kid, were you were informed of that today too?"_

"Yes, I was." Alex admitted, turning to Satans. "Three years ago, I was in charge of an operation that took down the Holy Sword Project, led by Valper Galilei. His leading colleagues and survived children from the experiments were given to Grigori, where scientists were executed for deaths of 289 children, and the surviving 61 child received the medical care and remain under the protection of Grigori. Archbishop Valper was given by me to Michael personally."

 _"_ _Yes, I still recall that horrible day."_ Michael confirmed. _"My gratitude to you and your father for taking care of those poor souls. I am grateful for what you`ve done to them."_

 _"_ _Holy Sword Project… The same one from which Yuuto Kiba managed to escape the very same day you`ve attacked."_ Ajuka spoke, surprising Alexander. _"If my memory serves me correctly, he became a Knight of Rias Gremory on the very same day."_

'Kiba is one of the survivors of the Holy Sword Project?' Alex spoke in his own mind. 'I remember that there was a single missing child by the name of Isaiah. He must`ve been able to escape during the entire ruckus through the eastern forests and hills. And he was found there by Rias, who was in Austria?! Shit, I`ve had the Heiress of Gremory, snooping around in _my_ territory that day. Anyway, I`ll deal with later. Now I understand what that idiot`s problem and why he is so loyal to Rias. She must`ve saved him from certain death and he swore complete loyalty to her for a small gesture of kindness. Typical manipulating bitch Rias Gremory… Well, now I can turn it against you.'

 _"_ _And just what exactly was she doing in the Austria back that day, Sirzechs?"_ Azazel asked him directly. _"Austria is in Grigori`s sphere of control, while Croatia is in Devil`s care. Care to explain why did you little sister cross the borders and snoop around there?"_

 _"_ _Is there a point in asking me such thing now, Azazel?"_ Sirzechs asked him irritated.

 _"_ _There is, because I want to know just how many times were you breaking our agreements on spheres of influence and who gave her the right to do so."_ Azazel said seriously, before turning his attention to the more pressing matter. _"But, I am ready to put this little argument on hold, seeing how we have a far more important crisis at hand. Very well, kid, what is your perceived analysis of this whole mess? What do you think Kokabiel wants to do?"_

"Based around all the information I`ve received about the attacks on Church, my personal knowledge of him and his intentions and the fact that he is in this area with Excaliburs, I can clearly state, what is his purpose." Alex said. "Kokabiel`s goal is to restart the conflict between the Three Factions and their allies through destruction of this town and subsequent deaths of Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory and me, along with many others."

 _"_ _That guy sure has picked the best place to start a new war."_ Azazel commented. _"If he had attacked this place and killed my kid here, I would immediately respond with my military against Devils and Heaven as well."_

 _"_ _And others would be forced to do so as well."_ Michael noted. _"And the decision of Church about not informing me could`ve easily led to another confrontation and escalation. We are fortunate that you have informed us all about it, Alexander."_

 _"_ _Hm, I am sure that this was my sister`s idea. She greatly appreciates the peace."_ Sirzechs noted out, getting a groan from Serafall and Ajuka. _"Alexander must be always consulting with her on such matters, are you not?"_

"To be honest with you, Sirzechs, your sister hasn`t contributed the slightest bit to the security of this town and its people, along with completely ignoring some of my orders, regarding the security of her Peerage and territory that is given to her to protect." Alex critically stated. "If it was up to Rias, she wouldn`t even bother with calling you here, allowed the loose Exorcists to run around without knowledge of Heavens and let this whole situation escalate until it reached the critical point. I prefer to avoid taking unnecessary gambles and deal with these crisis situations with the most efficient way possible, along with preventing the war from breaking out."

 _"_ _Alexander, do not forget that Rias is your future bride and…"_ Sirzechs was going to remind everyone of already well-known fact, when suddenly a new link opened up.

Alex looked curiously at the person calling and saw, that it was an elderly looking regaled man. He had a serious aura of power and influence, one that Alex recognized. And he also saw his pictures from his reports about powerful Devils. And this one was most certainly in top echelons of political power.

 _"_ _Sirzechs, as far as our society and nobility informed, your little sister`s claims on Alexander are nothing more but claims without any real proof of their validity."_ Zekram Bael, former leader of Bael Clan, spoke. _"Besides, this most definitely the right time to talk about your schemes. We have a much more important problem to solve."_ Zekram turned to Alexander. _"Lord Alexander Lucifer, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Zekram Bael, former Great King of Bael Clan and your mother`s and grandfather`s old friend."_

"Pleasure is all mine, Lord Zekram." Alex bowed to the man. "I would like to thank you for your support and help that you`ve given to me in my troubled times. It is an honor to speak with one of the greatest Devils in history."

 _"_ _It was the least I could do to Lucia Lucifer`s son."_ Zekram noted, turning his attention to the others. _"I have been listening to this whole conversation and I can clearly see where the problem lies. Satans, I suggest that we allow Alexander the full autonomy in his actions to solve this crisis, along with pledging our resources that we can at the moment, to help him. Bickering and arguing will only work in favor of our real enemy here."_ Zekram`s words were understood and the Satans have nodded in agreement, admitting that this was a good idea. _"Now, Azazel, Michael, in light of the revealed information, I propose a three-way non-aggression pact and a temporarily alliance against Kokabiel and his terroristic group, in order to prevent him from starting a whole new conflict and minimizing the chances of his success."_

 _"_ _That is the most excellent idea. As the head of Heavens, I agree."_ Michael agreed. _"As a contribution, I give you, Alexander, command over Griselda and her companions. Along with that, with your permission, I shall dispatch for your assistance and as an official representative of Heavens Gabriel with a personal guard. Will that be possible?"_

"Permission granted." Alex agreed.

 _"_ _I like this idea and agree with the terms."_ Azazel turned to Alex. _"Alex, knowing Kokabiel, he must`ve used Arthur`s 'you-know-what' to get those guys to follow him. He is extremely dangerous and will be more than happy to test out your capabilities. I`ll personally get here in shortest time and I`ll bring along the real back up for this ride."_

"Right, I am looking forward to seeing you and thanks for the information." Alex smiled and turned to the rest of the leaders. "I thank you all for your support and time. I shall get to the mission immediately and a soon as there are any result, you will be informed immediately. As for the support, members of Grigori and Heavens will be granted a direct access to my estate."

With that out of the way and with saying their goodbyes, all of the leaders disconnected. Only Zekram remained.

 _"_ _Well done, Alexander. You`ve managed to deal a powerful blow to Kokabiel without even lifting a fist."_ Zekram commented. _"I haven`t seen such a well-played game since Lucifer was alive. I wasn`t wrong in placing my trust upon you."_

"If I may, Lord Zekram." Alex had a certain question. "For many years you have been a supporter of the Gremory house and your own granddaughter is a mother to Sirzechs and Rias. I can understand that you have been a friend of my mother, but have you really decided to pledge all this support to me?"

 _"_ _Truth of the matter, Alexander, is because Lucifer has been my dearest and longest friend I`ve known and I see a lot of him in you. I and my entire clan owe him everything, but that is not the sole reason as to why I support you."_ Zekram stated. _"I have known Lucia since she was little and I`ve loved her as my own daughter. It was hard for me to accept her death, but to learn just how those Gremory have actually dealt with Lucia was simply unacceptable for me. I`ve pleaded to Sirzechs to spare her and give her in my care, but instead, he sold her out to those scums from Phenex clan and lied to me and everyone. I feel a certain weight of responsibility for what happened to her and you, along with not being able to save her and my dear friend and brother, even though he had ordered me to stay away from that mess. Consider this to be my way to repay them both by helping you, along with helping our society, because it is clear that you are on our side now."_

"I understand and thank you." Alex nodded to him and disconnected.

* * *

 **Bael`s Castle. Zekram`s personal quarters.**

Zekram was glad the conversation went so well and they`ve managed to achieve such positive results. The chance of war was minimized and he actually got the chance to speak to Lucifer`s Heir. He had to admit he was just what he had hoped and even more. He really did embody Lucifer in him and even shined in his own way, especially right now with this play. Sirzechs has a truly fearsome opponent and someone that seems to be truly worthy of name of Lucifer.

Along with someone who also listened to this conversation in this room…

"Are you satisfied?" Zekram turned to his guest. "I personally think that he is a gem. Wouldn`t you agree, Lucian?"

"Yes, he really is something." Lucian Lucifer agreed, nodding. "Cunning mind, deep analysis and good amount of personal pride and will to move forward. Traits of a true member of Lucifer`s bloodline and someone worthy of a title Lucifer`s Heir. Along with that, I`ve noticed that he has a bit of a resemblance with his mother, Lucia."

"Yes, that he does." Zekram agreed. "His intention to avoid conflict between the factions is a clear indicator to that one and it even served to bring us all together against a common enemy, creating a path to a final peace treaty we all need now. Something that those 4 couldn`t achieve in 2 millennia and what Lucifer was about to after he killed God, but was betrayed…"

"Indeed, which gave way to Sirzechs and his companions." Lucian remembered. "Lilith`s dream has been achieved at cost of peace, which she despises. And now, she plots once more, only now I fear that her plans are even more sinister and wile."

"And you play a major role in them, Lucian." Zekram noted. "It is hard to understand what is your purpose and what are your plans. It`s hard to even understand why would you ally yourself with the person that killed your beloved wife."

"My reasons are my own, Zekram." Lucian simply stated.

"Of course they are, but I can clearly see something." Zekram noted. "You need Alexander. You want to fight him. Because he is a True Heir of Lucifer."

Lucian simply smiled to that one, for Zekram was right on two things.

His reasons for his actions are always his own.

And he shall fight Alexander, for he is needed Lucian.

* * *

 **Alright, that`s about it for now.**

 **I`ve always found it dumb of Rias that she didn`t inform her brother about Kokabiel and stolen Excaliburs, but instead she went into a sauna and let two Exorcists run wild with their swords, while there was a FREAKING CADRE IN THE TOWN, clearly threatening the security of her and her friends. Heck, it is dumb of Church to send Xenovia and Irina** ** _without_** **informing the higher-ups in Devil society, in order to avoid the diplomatic catastrophe of unknown Exorcists on Devil`s territory. And it was** ** _really_** **dumb of Church of not checking up with Azazel and his Grigori, in order to get info on Kokabiel and prevent another dip screw up. Seriously, is it just me, or all those side effectively did** ** _everything_** **in favor of a possible new war breaking out or I am just imagining things?**

 **Send me review to say if I am right or not and give me your own thoughts on the matter. I welcome all the feedback.**

 **By the way, next Extra is all about Nephilims and their history from professor Lucifer himself.**

 **Next time: Divine Excalibur and Gae Bolg against shards of true Excalibur; First serious confrontation; Arturia and Alex…**


	36. Chapter 29

**Lucifer`s Estate. Courtyard.**

When the agreement regarding the situation with Kokabiel was reached, Alex and his companions actually let out a collective sigh of relief, for it was _the_ major improvement of the relations between all 3 factions and a total avoid of the start of a new war between them, which was something of an another level of diplomacy. Now the factions had a collective enemy to deal with for he is threatening them and it was now Alex`s job to do what he always were best at- clean up another mess made by someone and ensure the world peace.

Basically, the very same thing that he and his friends were doing all the time, only difference from those days is the fact that Alex and his guys were _paid_ for their job. When Alex actually contemplated a bit about it, he might have start charging Devils for dealing with crap on their territory. Because, knowing just how this world operates and what shit happens here, people like Alex and his gang will never run short of work to do and they might just have to do a living through this. And Alex did, just like his guys also do, and it was a _good_ living, as they were paid handsomely and without any delays or problems. And then there was also the level of care put for the workers: health insurance, social support and support for the young parents and their children, vacations in good places and with the company paying for it. Seriously, despite how bat-shit messed up the job was, Alex`s division was working in very good conditions and their boss was the one they could ask for. Lucifer had a feeling that working for the safety of Devils wouldn`t be a well-paid or manageable. After all, only in Grigori you got the life insurance with condition "Was injured/hurt/killed during cleaning up another shit for the better of the world."

Getting back from the memories of good, well-paid and ensured days, Alex returned back to the rest of the friends and he was actually surprised when he heard that Arturia actually challenged Xenovia to a fight. What surprised him even more was the fact that Scathach decided to join in the duel, when Irina went out and joined Xenovia. Apparently, his wife decided to defend Alex`s honor and dignity, for Irina openly has offended Alex, Celts and Scathach. Alex knew that his wife wasn`t someone who would ever let it just slide without payback. And Irina was going to receive it now, along with Xenovia for insulting Asia and the others, along with the fact that she _really had it coming_. If anything Alex would be more than happy to oblige and deal with her with his own Clarent Avenger, but it was probably best that it was Arturia that would kick her ass.

All because Alex was feeling a bit weary to fight against Xenovia, not because of her skill with the sword, for Alex did know how those Exorcists were trained and he personally had to hold his own against a couple of swordsman from their ranks back in the days and now he was 10 times stronger and faster than back then. No, the reason for his weariness were those swords, Excaliburs, for they were _whispering_ to Alex without anyone even noticing, only Lucifer was the one who also heard the voices from the swords. Unfortunately, their _voices_ were incoherent and sounded like a white noise of some sorts. It was… troubling, especially the fact that Lucifer felt that there was something really wrong about those swords, something… absolutely and completely wrong. Like something whole was mutilated, broken and ripped apart and then put together in several other beings, but even before there was something that happened with this artifact.

That all was making Alex and Lucifer feel on edge a little, as they were watching how Arturia and Xenovia were getting in their positions and how Scathach's spears were swirling around as she carefully, akin to predator was approaching Irina. Rest of the audience was also near, with Sona and Griselda standing right near Alex and watching with the interest as well. Sona was the first one to speak up.

"Alex is it wise to allow them fight like this? Wouldn`t it cause trouble?" Sona asked Alex, who only shook his head.

"If it was held before the conference, something like that, even as unofficial match, would be enough to lit up that powder keg we`ve just diffused." Alex admitted. "Now, we can write this one off as a practice sparring to strengthen the bonds between comrades. And it isn`t unusual, actually. Back in my unit, such events were normality, because I knew that my guys needed to let off steam or settle some arguments. Something like that really helps out build the bond between the comrades and colleagues."

"Hm… I can see your point." Sona admitted, looking at Arturia and Scathach. "They don`t seem to be worried or even ready for a battle for that matter."

"Trust me, Sona: both of them are prepared, they simply know how to hide it." Alex noted. "Xenovia and Irina may have Excaliburs on their hands and be able to wield it, but they haven`t seen half as much action as Arturia and Scathach, and they most certainly haven`t dealt with the same kinds of monsters, ghouls, apostles and everything in between. And don`t even get me started on surviving certain all kinds of hell on Earth."

"You speak so confidently of that. Care to share any examples?" Sona wished to know and Alex simply looked to her, and then at Griselda who was looking at him as well.

Alex simply sighed and spoke up.

"Exorcist, have you ever heard about Millennium?" Alex acquired, making Griselda gulp in horror of thought. "Apparently, you have, along with the infamous 9th Crusade and a disaster that followed for not just the Church, but also for London and England in general."

"I`ve read the reports, but I wasn`t aware that you and your division also operated there." Griselda spoken. "Even after a year, our wounds are still fresh. Forces of 4 Holy Orders were annihilated, an archbishop murdered and our greatest paladin has succumbed to the powers of Helena`s Nail. Not even the previous Crusade was as vicious and destructive for our Church. "

"Oh yes, me and my whole division was called out there by Hellsing Organization in order to provide main support to Sir Integra and her weakened forces." Alex recalled that inferno. "We held off the attackers in Hellsing Mansion and then cleared out the northern sectors of London. Personally killed 37 of ghouls and 49 reanimated civilians, but I`ve lost more than a third of my entire unit. No captured or wounded, all KIA. Worst nightmare of my entire career…" Alex still saw the faces of his comrades and operatives, especially those that he had to kill himself. "The only single plus from that whole hell is that my people know what Hell really looks like and how to live through it.

Sona listened up to that one and her memory brought up the event those two were talking about. The biggest battle in supernatural world ever since the conclusion of Great War, which resulted in monstrous and bloodiest atrocity in the history of the world. Even Devils were severally affected by that attack and a lot was lost for them, along with those millions. Heiress of the Sitri couldn`t even imagine just how much horrors and atrocities did her lover and his friends have witnessed. And to live through… She honestly couldn`t see herself going through that alive and well, but Alex did and he is now here with his friends and family, along with those that were in that hell of Earth.

And now, the dual duel was about to begin.

* * *

 **Duel 1: Xenovia VS Arturia.**

Arturia`s Divine Excalibur was revealed to the full display to Xenovia`s Excalibur Destroyer, whose shrouds were dispersed and the ugly abomination of a sword was on front view. Pendragon wasn`t impressed even slightly by what she was seeing. This weapon, if it could be called such, was nothing against what Arturia spent months creating and after she had mastered the ways of western swordplay, along with molding it up with years of battles and countless fights against many fearsome opponents. All of that and the help of her family and friends have made Arturia into one of the best sword masters in the entire world. The only few that were equal and surpassed her in swordplay were her older brother Arthur and a couple of other swordsmen.

Xenovia decided to speak up.

"Tell me something, daughter of Uther Pendragon, is this fake Excalibur capable of even holding his own against the God`s Holy Sword?" Xenovia swung around the powerful weapon and pointed at Arturia. "It would be a shame if a Sword of Promised Victory cut down a descendant of its original owner, without much of a fight." She smirked.

Arturia moved her blade to a striking position and prepared for a battle, looking at the insulter.

"Trust me, Xenovia, this weapon may not be named a Sword of Promised Victory, but in right hands, it will bring the true victory." Arturia`s stance became more composed. "And one more thing, Xenovia: this piece of scrap hardly can be called a Sword of Promised Victory. More like a Sword of Shattered Entity, for it was violated beyond repair by your arrogant bishops, lustful for young bodies of girls, from the looks at your uniform."

"I shall make you eat your words!" Xenovia decided to charge first, angered and furious at Arturia.

Alex`s Queen decided to wait out for some time before charging. While it looked like she was simply waiting, she was doing battle in her mind, weighing out all her options and working out the variants of this whole fight. Xenovia was a power type, centered on her own strength over speed and prioritizing it over the other abilities. A blunt fighter without much of a battle intelligence and intuition, a grunt in a sense. Xenovia`s main attribute is a strength and power in attack, but she lacked in speed and maneuver, as this sword would be hard to wield without much preparations, but Xenovia, from the looks on her stance and way she was holding it. As for Arturia, she had very good stats in all spheres of battle and combat, along with the experience and mastery of the blade. And Pendragon was going to show Xenovia, that it`s not the sword that brings victory.

As Xenovia closed in, she moved her Destroyer upwards and when the distance was enough, she swung it down with full force. The blade came down and shattered the ground beneath it, creating the huge cloud of dust, but there was no indication that the attack had connected with the opponent. And she soon realized that this was the fact, as Arturia suddenly appeared behind Xenovia, with the sword nearing the back of hers. Only by slight chance, was Xenovia fortunate enough as she maneuvered away and used her Destroyer to block the Divine. The two swords connected and Xenovia gritted her teeth, looking at Arturia`s blank face. It looked that two fighters were equal, but then Arturia moved Destroyer to the right and in one strong move kicked Xenovia away, making her stumble her way backwards and fall on her back, rallying her own composure and getting back up. During this short amount of time, Xenovia did lose the sight of her opponent and it was a fatal mistake in fight. This one was no different, for Arturia used this opportunity and shortened the distance with Xenovia, as Divine`s handle connected with the stomach of Xenovia, making her gasp and take more steps back, dropping Destroyer. Arturia saw how it happened and made one more step and was now controlling the area where Excalibur Destroyer lied. Arturia decided to speak up.

"I recommend you forfeit, Xenovia." Arturia was serious. "The sole reason I was acting so restrained was because I was testing you out, but now I know your real potential and I have disarmed you."

Xenovia growled and then stood up.

"Don`t assume that this was my best." Xenovia held out her right arm and mentally began to chant. "Prepare yourself, Arturia Pendragon! I call upon St. Peter, St. Basil, St. Denis and Blessed Virgin Mary. Please, answer my prayers!"

And with that, a portal appeared near of her and from it emerged the chained large sword, emitting the Holy energy on par with that of the Divine Excalibur. Arturia was quick to recognize this legendary weapon, that granted paladin Roland the power to fight 100000 men and which pierced through all it had. It would seem that now things would get truly interesting.

Xenovia reached out and took the weapon.

"With the power bestowed upon me by our Lord, I set you free!" And with that, the chains were broken and the weapon was in her hands. "Now, face the might of a true Holy Sword! Are you ready, Arturia, to have your precious toy destroyed by my Durandal?"

Arturia simply grinned and… put her sword in the ground, looking at a confused Xenovia.

"Are you not tired of this preach, Xenovia?" Arturia honestly asked of her. "True Holy Sword and fake Holy Sword… It is true that my Divine Excalibur is a completely separate sword from the original and it was made by me, but there is something you`ve always couldn`t quite understand, Xenovia."

"And what would that be, Arturia?" Xenovia questioned her.

"Any Holy Sword is nothing more but a piece of metal without any will or power. It is not the sword you must beware," Arturia then pulled out of the ground her Divine and looked up at Xenovia. "But a person wielding it."

And then, in one instance, Arturia basically disappeared from the view of Xenovia, surprising her and making her look around, trying to find out where did her opponent went. Everything was basically silent and she couldn`t get it, where did Arturia go, as she looked around, moving her Durandal along. Could it be that she simply escaped? No, that wasn`t her style. Then… the whereabouts of Arturia quickly became known to Xenovia, as she finally felt it. A response from her nervous system, signaling about her cut back, which followed by Divine`s blade placed just near of her neck, enough to cut her without even a single problem. Now she understood where Nephilim went. And just what was her real skill.

Durandal met the ground and she herself went on her knees.

"I yield. Victory is yours, Arturia." Xenovia understood her defeat and didn`t object to the obvious.

Arturia put away her blade.

Victory truly was hers.

* * *

 **Duel 2: Irina VS Scathach.**

Scathach`s left spear pierced the ground and she took up her right spear with both arms, looking at her opponent who didn`t lose up her smile and unleashed her Excalibur Mimic. Ruler of Dun Scaith was becoming increasingly irritated with this girl`s antics and this cheerful disposition to everything that she does. Even now, in face of a powerful opponent, she was smiling and there was a very clear air of confidence. Or arrogance, which remained to be seen. However, what irritated Scathach the most was this girl`s attitude with her husband Alexander. Calling him her best friend and then declaring that she would kill him… All with a smile on her face and strongest belief in her God. Alex has told her about his time in Church and how things were there. And they weren`t well for Alex, for may archbishops wished for him to be their weapon, like this girl. The only few that were good with Alex were Arturia, Jeanne D`Arc and Father Alexander Anderson, in whose care he was placed. Irina was a loud, obnoxious and oblivious foolish girl that was far more pleased with hearing her own voice instead of the others. She claimed to be Alex`s best friend, but this girl knows nothing of Alex, not unlike his friends, his comrades, his true family.

Moved in circular move set, akin to that of a predator and watched closely at the Exorcist`s girl, studying her and awaiting for her movements. She was playing it safe, knowing too damn well then to rush in and get in to serious trouble. Irina, looked at her opponent and then spoke up.

"Hey, back in the mansion, you`ve said that I`ve insulted your husband." Irina spoke. "Are you married to that man in red coat-thing? Is he a Celt and I said something awful to him?"

Scathach scoffed, looking critically at the girl.

"You really are foolish little girl, are you not?" Irina looked insulted. "No, Archer is a good friend and a fine man that are rare to come these days, but I already have a man a hundred times finer then he is or the others. And you claim to be his close friend, foolishly and arrogantly."

"Wait… You and ALEX?!" Irina screamed as if in shock. "B-But h-how… Only our Lord c-can truly unite people in sacred bonds of love and happiness! What you claim to have is nothing more but a vulgar and lustful bond! A-and that means that Alex is not married to anyone!"

"You truly are a finest example of one`s mind been completely washed up with propaganda and constant belief in one`s absolute righteousness." Scathach commented, turning a cold eye on her. "Do not claim what you do not grasp, girl. I am a granddaughter of Morrigan and great granddaughter of legendary Scathach and your Lord is a foreign entity to me and my folk. I have no need in him, nor does he has a need in me, and so I do not care if it is allowed for me to marry a man I love with all my heart with or without his permission. I have wedded Alex by the customs of my people and my family graciously accepted him in it. And just for calling in doubt our bond and love, I would gladly pierce your heart with my spears, but... You have done something far worse, my naïve little prey."

"And what did I do, witch?" Irina hissed.

"You have threatened my family and my husband." Scathach answered, as she suddenly disappeared from the sight, only dust rose from her spot and one spear remained, but with no wielder of it or a sibling lance.

Irina didn`t even notice how did that happen and started looking around with her katana. Until she felt the familiar cold wind breezing from behind. She turned her head to the left and looked over her shoulder to see if it was what she had feared… only to duck away from the deadly blade of a red spear that just barely missed Irina`s head. She almost didn`t see it coming, just a gut feeling and nothing else, but her hair did suffer, for Scathach`s spear has claimed some threads. Irina was beginning to stumble back, but Witch of Dun Scaith moved her spear with a blazing speed, as the bone neared Irina`s head, but her Mimic was there and it shaped it`s blade to block the attack in it`s tracks. Exorcist girl had thought that she was safe for a moment, but then the spear swung in lancer`s hand and in a millisecond, the blade was gone from Mimic`s steel, but the opposite end of Gae Bolg met with Irina`s face and hit her. Irina began to stumble back and then another blow came, once she felt how the red spear out and cut her left hand. She jumped away and looked at her wounded arm, seeing that it was not a deep wound, but a more of a warning. Scathach swirled around her spear and positioned herself for another attack, looking at Irina akin to the wolf ready to take its prey. Irina decided to speak up.

"Hey, you do know that those attacks of yours could`ve killed me?!" Irina critically said. "Are you trying to get me killed here?!"

"Funny, considering that you yourself were speaking about killing all of Nephilims here, two of whom is I and Alex." Scathach recalled. "Is it strange for you to see people protect what they hold dear to them?"

"W-well, n-no, but you are acting like a villain here, not like a hero!" Irina accused her.

At this one, Scathach simply laughed, loud and clear, enough for everyone to hear this, especially Irina. She went out her posture and looked at Irina, before speaking up.

"A hero? What are you, a 5-year old little girl?" Scathach asked of Irina, confusing her. "Listen up, naïve girl: there are no heroes or villains. There no those stereotypical bad guys or whoever you`ve heard from those fairytales, nor are there any knights in shiny armors or cool superheroes. There are no absolutely chivalrous good paladins or knightly defenders, nor are there completely vile and corrupt sorcerers or beastly and wild monsters like in those foolish stories. This world is filled to no end with people that are all after their own personal goals and desires, all selfish, in one way or another. And that how it has always been and all these years and ages, one man after one goal, another man after another and then their paths cross when they realize that their paths to desired demands one of them to be defeated. And that how all the legends and stories came to be and still come to be this day. Believe me, for I know how legends are truly are made and I have seen true myths in creation."

"All this talk… You are trying to stir me away from the path of righteousness and goodness!" Irina protested. "I know what I believe is right and that all you say and mean is wrong! I know Alexander and I know that he would never…"

" _You_ know Alex?" Scathach pointed at her. "Just what in the seven hells do you think you know about him, ignorant Exorcist?"

"He is my best friend and we have known each other for years since lady Griselda took him in the church, until your friends have kidnapped him and corrupted him!" Irina accused Scathach. "And I shall cleanse this corruption and reclaim his soul for our Lord, for this is my duty as his best friend and true future wife!"

"You say so many loud words, yet I see neither true meaning nor a solid proof to these words. Only a waste of air and breath." Scathach coldly stated. "What do you even know of Alex? Have you ever even talked to him, listened to what _he_ had to say, instead of listening to the ringing of your own voice? Have you ever seen him happy because a success in something, or saddened and grieving over a loss? I doubt that." Scathach began to move with her spear towards Irina. "But I have and all of my friends have, for we care for him, just as he cares for all of us. I have seen him laugh and joke with Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid O'Dyna when we were celebrating his birthday, despite how much he hates that day, for it was a day he lost his mother. I have seen his tears of joy when he saved a little girl from the fires, even though his hands were burnt badly. I have watched him cry the tears of grief on the funerals of our friends, dead at the hands of ghouls. And I have felt his heart`s wounds and weight, along with all the care and love he has for me." Scathach stopped just in front of Irina, who was listening to it all and not interrupting.

In a single fast strike, Scathach took away Irina`s Mimic and pointed a spear at her neck. And then, she finished.

"Do not think that you know the man just because you`ve proclaimed to be his friend." Scathach gave Irina an advice. "And never even think about hurting those that I care about. Or the next time, I shall not hold back my spear and strike you where you stand before you have a time to blink."

And just with that, not with the language of steel and blades, but through meaningful words, Irina lost her duel against Scatchach, as she marched away from her opponent and picked up her own spear, walking away with Arturia and the rest of the audience. Xenovia walked to her friend and looked at them as well, before taking up the Excalibur Mimic and looking at it with strong interest, as her Destroyer was in her other arm and Durandal back in its original place of containment. Irina snapped out of her contemplations about the words that Scatchach said and looked at Xenovia.

"Xenovia, why re you looking so strangely at my Mimic?" Irina spoke.

"I am trying to understand something." Xenovia answered, returning the Mimic to its owner. "Arturia`s Divine Excalibur was not created by our Lord, but when it clashed with the true Excalibur, I could clearly see that her weapon was leagues superior to mine, a weapon that was crafted by the God himself.'

"Well, you do remember why did the Pope brought her in the Church?" Irina asked her friend. "She possesses a gift to create strongest arms with will alone. And she did craft it back in the Church, along with that cursed abomination Caliburn Chaos." Irina recalled that black and red twin of Divine Excalibur.

"Indeed, and now it serves in the hands of our greatest traitor." Xenovia scoffed, thinking about that man. "But, that is not what I was actually thinking of. Arturia said that a Holy Sword is nothing without a master to wield it. Just a scrap of metal without will or power."

"What?! That`s absurd! It is nothing more but heresy!" Irina protested. "Just like what that witch said about Alex. I mean, he and I are totally best friends still."

"Doubtful." Suddenly a voice was heard from behind them. "You could never even stop for a second to listen what he had to say."

Both Exorcist girls have turned and were now facing a familiar to them young man with the well-known Unholy Sword in his sheathed. Both girls prepared themselves for a fight, but the intruder didn`t even bother to lift a finger, for he simply looked at them with a curious eye.

Xenovia was the first one to speak up.

"You!" She addressed the traitor, who didn`t even flinch. "I should kill you where you stand!"

"Oh please, as if you could, Xenovia." Black swordsman spoke up. "What chances do you think you have, when neither Vasco with Durandal and even Father Anderson couldn`t stop me, and that was 5 years ago. I highly doubt that you would be able to do much with these scraps of metal. Besides if had wanted to, I would`ve killed you already and be on my way to Lucifer."

"Wait, you are here to see Alex?" Irina questioned him. "I thought that two of you aren`t in the best terms, despite your relations. Back in Church, no matter how much you`ve tried, he would never get convinced to join up with us."

"That was then, when I was a naïve idiot like you two here." He laughed a bit. "Anyway, seems like I wasn`t fast enough to catch him, might as well just make use of you two as messengers."

"Like we would ever relay a message from the likes of you, filthy traitor." Xenovia scoffed.

"Still, it is best that he gets this one, I don`t care which way. And seeing how he is now your superior, you could do good service to him and deliver a message." Swordsman simply stated. "Tell Alex that he best watch his back from now on. Many forces have noticed the arrival of True Heir of Lucifer, but none of them are as dangerous as the False Heir."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Xenovia asked of him.

"I wouldn`t call that nonsense, especially considering whom I am talking about." Swordsman drew out his Caliburn Chaos and slashed the air, creating a portal. "Just tell him that. And one more thing: if you want to find Kokabiel, check the abandoned industrial site in the woods. He was sighted there."

And with that said, he disappeared without a trace in the rift that just closed behind him. And with that, he also left some questions that needed to be answered to Xenovia and Irina, for they had little to no idea about the False Heir of Lucifer. However, they at least have gotten the idea of where to look for Kokabiel, which was far more than one could ask for.

* * *

 **Alexander`s mental landscape.**

When Alexander and the rest returned to the house, Lucifer contacted Alex and asked for a private talk with his heir about something. Alex excused himself for a moment and went in his personal room, from where he simply entered a state of meditation. During his time in the prison under ORC, Lucifer had some time to teach his heir a couple of ticks and how to communicate with him, along with the usage of this meditation as their means of discussing things more up close and private. Thoughts and images here traveled at far faster rate and entire conversations could be done in a matter of seconds between the two.

As Alex stepped on the wastelands, which was usual their place to talk, he immediately saw Lucifer awaiting him. Alex closed the distance and spoke up.

"Let me guess, this has to do with Excaliburs, doesn`t it?" Alex took a guess. "And the fact that we keep hearing those strange voices?"

"Yes, indeed." Lucifer confirmed. "For you, however, those voices may be unknown. But not for me, I am afraid."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked of him. "Did you recognize those voices?"

"I did." Lucifer admitted, sighing. "Those voices belong to none others, but our brethren."

Alex`s eyes widened, when he realized to what Lucifer pointed at.

"Nephilims…"

* * *

 **And that`s the wrap. A bit short for my standards may be, but now we are getting into a good stuff. Oh, and yeah, I`ve just finished up watching Hellsing Ultimate (damn great thing, I tell ya all!)  
**

 **Review, question, suggest, I like a feedback and answer it all. Plus it helps me get better.**

 **Next time: Truth behind the Nephilims; First real confrontation.**


	37. Chapter 30

**Lucifer`s Estate.**

Arturia dispelled her armor, storing it away in the micro dimension, created as storage for all her Sacred Gear, Infinity Forge. As for her Divine Excalibur, she kept it near of her, still being weary of the Exorcists in the estate, just like everyone else here. Pendragon clearly saw that the rest of Nephilims were in combat alert state, being ready for things to go south in a moment`s notice, along with get a move on things. After the reveal of information about Kokabiel and his presence here, Alex went into his commander mode, right after his conference and right before the duels. Arturia currently saw how her friends were doing their things, at which they were best at: Cu Chulainn and Scathach were writing their tracking runes; Archer went to his own room, where he set up a control chamber with surveys and access to the satellites; Medusa was out in the city, looking out for Kokabiel and any possible friends of his; Raynare and Ravel were looking out for Illya and Sakura, helping out Grayfia a bit; Medea was doing a spiritual scanning of the area, looking for any magical distortions and anomalies around Kuoh and in the city; Kuroka was also in town, only she was on patrol of the school area, where her sister was and heiresses of Devil families. Everyone was doing what they had to, as it was the best way to get away from the thoughts about their friends being traitors, for it was really hard to process for everyone. Arturia was also among them.

Back in the Grigori`s Special Operations Division, as it was officially named, operatives had to deal with all kinds of missions and operations. For the purposes of best utilizing the abilities of each and every member, Alexander and the commanding stuff had to split the Division into several of sections, all led by their respective commanders and having people best suited for the jobs. Alongside with hero descendants, there were a very large number of Sacred Gear users, professional monster hunters, witchers and all other professional personal with various abilities and strengths. Arturia herself used to serve in Western Europe department, as a monster hunter and exterminator, while also partaking in missions of other regions. That department was formerly led by Arthur, then it was in Arturia`s hands, and now it was in hands of the other operative. Special Operations Division had a very strong diversity, but the organization was very high and it`s hierarchy was very well structured, with all commanders of departments reporting directly to Alexander, as the commander-in-chief, or his second-in-command, now a current commander-in-chief.

Arturia still recalled that ice lady and how Alex had to prove to her that he had what it takes to lead people. That proving resulted in a 3 hour long sparring, border-lining insane duel and battle, during which Alex had broken 4 ribs, had fractured his right arm in 5 different places, damaged his left eye and had a one of his knees pierced right through. As for the contester, she didn`t get out of the duel unscathed, having a broken nose, left leg broken and a minor damage of the spine. How the hell did Alex even manage to beat that lady, when Arturia herself had only managed to get a tie, was a mystery, as Alex`s opponent simply… forfeited. Shocking, especially considering her overwhelming strength, power and will to battle till the very end. And that is not taking into account her Sacred Gear and the level of mastery she had back then, which today seems like a novice level, but back then, it was enough to keep at bay even 6-winged Fallen Angels. After that, she and Alex worked quite well and without any serious argument. Hell, they are really great friends, with lady actually being infatuated with Alex. Heck, even Scathach admitted that they are really close, both as friends and colleagues. And she led by serious commanding presence and charisma, like Alex, only he always had something inside him that made people follow him willingly, while his XO was more of pure charisma and fear.

As it was apparent, there were some really difficult or complicated missions. And the worst case scenario was always the betrayal of the operatives, when people went rouge, deserted or, even worse, killed their own comrades. These types of missions were the worst and there was no one in Spec Ops who would be glad to kill a former colleague and possibly a friend. And these cases did happen; only it always was single deserters. There were only 6 deserters in total, and 5 of them were quickly apprehended and dealt with. Unfortunately, the last one was also the worst of the entire bunch, as she went as far as to _kill_ 7 agents and operatives of the Spec Ops, right after she was considered mentally and psychologically unstable and put out of the action by Alexander`s personal order. It was about 2 years ago and ever since then she was on top of Spec Ops` hit list and targeted by top elites from Spec Ops. Alex`s XO personally went out and searched out for this damned traitor with her hunters. Still, up to this day, 7 agents remain not avenged, unfortunately.

With the thoughts of her brother and close friends being traitors, Arturia left the living room and went directly to Alex, wishing to talk with him, eye to eye and without anyone interrupting. She left the Exorcist trio not without an eye to watch them, as Fenrir has decided to 'babysit' those ladies. Devils have decided to leave to their own businesses and Nephilims were left with Exorcists. Arcanna was with the children, specifically with Illya, as she seemed to have taken a serious interest in little white haired girl. At least, Arturia and Alex knew that girls were protected and that was something that could count as a reassuring for Alex, as he held his girls were close and dear to his heart.

Arturia came close to his room and knocked, but the answer didn`t follow. Arturia decided to look inside the room and stepped in there. She saw Alex sitting in the chair, eyes closed and a right arm at his temple, as if rubbing it, but it wasn`t moving. Arturia actually saw that Alex`s breathing slowly and his body wasn`t even moving an inch. Arturia clearly understood that he was in a state of trance, or a meditation. She simply decided to wait for him to wake up. And after several minutes, Alex moved his hand and opened his eyes, looking as serious as ever. Lucifer looked up and saw that Arturia was standing here and looking at him. He spoke up.

"Arturia, were you waiting long?" Alex asked her, shifting a little in his chair.

"No, only a couple minutes." Arturia assured him. "Mind if I ask you, were you… _conversing_ with your grandfather?"

Alex has informed his friends about Lucifer being his spiritual guardian and that he very often spoke with Alex, often of casual stuff, but there were instances when they had some serious discussion about serious stuff. Right now, it could`ve been just the case and Arturia did wonder if Alex and Lucifer talked about this situation.

Alex sighed and spoke.

"Yeah, he had some serious stuff to tell me." Alex spoke.

"Pardon my curiosity, but does it has something to do with our mission?" Arturia asked him.

"Unfortunately it does, but what Lucifer told me has very little to do with what we are facing currently." Alex spoke, looking up to Arturia. "Arturia, remind me, did your ancestor possess any other weapons, aside from Excalibur?"

"Well, he did, of course." Arturia said flatly. "Aside from Excalibur, it is recorded in my family`s archives that he also had Clarent, model of your Clarent Avenger, dagger Carnwennan, granting him the power to become invisible."

"Was there a spear among those weapons?" Alex asked seriously.

"Hm… Now that you mention it, there was a mention of Arthur possessing a spear in the earliest records, but there were no specifications." Arturia said. "There was no name of that spear and almost nothing to it. Why did you ask?"

"Just to confirm." Alex answered. "I`ll tell you more about it later, if you don`t mind. Now, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, there is." Arturia spoke, sitting in the chair next to Alex. "It has something to do with what those Exorcists said. About our friends being supporters of Kokabiel…"

"You too, think that this makes absolutely no damned sense?" Alex asked her tiredly. "Because, to be honest with you, I hardly can even think of it to be true. These people, my men… For them to be traitors… I can`t imagine it being true."

Arturia nodded to that one, sighing as she shared the feeling and was aligned with him on this one. For Alex, his people were the closest and very important for him, just as family. And to hear, that they were siding with a maniac… Arturia may`ve preferred to see Alex acting as he usually does, but she knew that even he has his moments. And this one was going to be the worst yet.

"Glad to know that I am not the only one to think so." Arturia admitted. "I am sure as hell that the rest of our team thinks the same way. Cu Chulainn especially."

"Of course he would." Alex chuckled a little. "He and Diarmuid aren`t just cousins, but they were always like brothers. Heck, and I was always acting as their mature older brother, while Cuhullin was a middle, sharp-tongued bro, and Diarmuid was that righteous and do-good little bro. Man, I still shudder at the memories of how they always managed to lend themselves in the worst shit possible. Remember that mission in Monaco?"

"As if I could possibly forget that one." Arturia laughed, recalling it. "Just out of blue, Diarmuid and Cu just went into the top casino and entered a poker tournament, just to see which one had the best luck. Good think that Archer was there as well, because otherwise, those two idiots would`ve left us with no budget money. Those two have the worst luck in card ever recorded in human history."

"Worse luck even than their own ancestors." Alex laughed up a little. "Thanks for that one, Arturia. I needed this."

"Yeah, me too." Arturia chuckled and looked at him. "So, let`s be serious. Do you think that there _really is_ a possibility of them being traitors?"

Alex rubbed his chin, recalling something and then spoke up.

"No, not a chance. I`ve worked with all of them and I know how they would act and react." Alex stated. "You yourself know that Arthur and Jeanne would never even think about siding with Kokabiel, and Sieghard with Atalanta aren`t kinds of people to side along with maniacs."

"However, what could possibly even compel them to side with Kokabiel, in theory?" Arturia asked him. "Blackmail, mind-control or…"

"Or magic…" Alex said, looking at Arturia. "What if Kokabiel`s first target wasn`t a Church`s Excalibur, but one Excalibur that wasn`t in their hands, but in ours?"

Arturia`s eyes widened as she realized it. She immediately understood what Alex meant by these words and that there actually was one way for Kokabiel to gather all those supporters. Pendragon Family possesses not only Caliburn, the legendary sword in the stone, but also the core piece of Sword of Promised Victory. The most powerful Holy Sword to hold the name Excalibur.

"Excalibur Ruler…" She muttered. "Kokabiel must`ve came after Arthur first because he knew about Ruler. But, if he did come after Arthur, then that means that Le Fey is…" Arturia`s hands began to shake at the thoughts of her little sister being possibly hurt or worse.

Alex saw it and immediately went to Arturia and held her hands in his own, calming her down. He knew that this was her own version of a nerve ticking and that she only did so when scared and seriously nervous. And when she got like it, she could go one for hours like that and it would only get worse. Back in the Church, it did happen a lot and Alex was basically the only one to calm her down and reassure that everything will be alright. And it helped her and was still helping her. As strong as she was, everyone had something that could break them internally and it was in times like these that both Alex and Arturia sought the comfort of in each other. They didn`t push their relations past deep connection as friends and shared a spiritual connection, when one comforted emotionally another one. Just like now.

Alex caringly rubbed her hands and then caressed her cheek, smiling to Arturia and speaking in calm and strong voice.

"Le Fey is fine, I`m sure of it, Arturia. She is a smart, brave and strong-willed girl." Alex reassured Arturia. "Even if something happened to Arthur, I am sure that he would never let Kokabiel or anyone to hurt Le Fey, not even with Ruler`s power. I`m sure, once we find Kokabiel, we`ll get you your family back, Arturia."

Queen of Knights actually tear up and smiled to Alex, feeling that she had his support. She was dependent on him and it was true, she wasn`t bluffing and lying on that one. If it wasn`t for him she wouldn`t actually be able to get out of the Church and have a life. But with him, it really did happen and she was here, all thanks to Alex and his support through all these years. He was her true defender and a symbol for better to come. Arturia could never even consider a life without Alex in it and the life she wanted was one where they were always together, not simply as friends, but as ones that pledged their lives to one another. She knew that Alex`s heart was too great for simply one girl and that there were others that were very close to him and were already his wives, and with each and every one of them, he was as affectionate and loving as one could be. With Kuroka, Alex found peace and simple pleasure of quiet listening to her breathing and heartbeat, along with purr, when they were sitting together. Shirone, unlike Kuroka, was more passionate and not holding on her love, as she clenched to Alex the closest and made sure that Alex would have a good view of her and her assets, along with caressing her body. With Scathach, Alex was loving and caring, but also in hands of a woman who cared even more about him and seemed to protect from anything, even world itself. And then, there were Sona and Tsubaki, with whom Alex haven`t fully cemented their relations as spouses, but it was clear that they were loving each other, even with Sona and Tsubaki also being involved with one another. And Arturia wanted to be among them, to be his and only his.

Without even thinking things through, Arturia leaned and within the seconds, she ended up kissing Alex, with him recuperating it and caressing her cheek. Lucifer had strong feelings to Arturia and wasn`t going to push her away from himself. And so, he ended up not regretting a single thing and kissing her. Their kiss was one of care and sympathy, having more of spiritual meaning instead of simple physical passion.

After a couple of minutes, the two finally pulled away from one another, blushing. Alex was the first one to speak up.

"Feel better?" Alex asked caringly.

"Yeah." Arturia nodded. "Thank you."

"I am always here for you, Arturia." Alex promised her. "If you ever feel bad, don`t hesitate and come, alright?"

"I will, don`t worry. And I`ll always be there when you need me, Alex." She promised back, leaning to kiss him again…

"Alex!" ... only to be stopped by sudden shout from Medea, coming from the hall.

Both Nephilims stood up and looked at the closed door. Alex and Arturia exchanged looks and nodded to each other. After silently agreeing on not speaking up about their moment of weakness, Alex turned and spoke up.

"Come in, Medea." He spoke, as the door opened up, revealing the hooded sorceress.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked casually.

"No, we were discussing the situation, regarding our friends and how they could possibly end up in Kokabiel`s control." Arturia answered for Alex. "We came to a conclusion that Kokabiel has gotten his hands on my brother`s Excalibur Ruler."

"A sword that compels any living creature under the thralls of absolute obedience." Medea remembered the power of Ruler. "Yes, that would be the only possible way for Kokabiel to get so many supporters. However, there is one aspect that doesn`t add up yet. Arthur was a former agent and he had no idea of locations of others, and Kokabiel got Sieghard, Sasaki and others. They worked in pairs or solo, not all together. There is no chance of them knowing the locations of other agents."

Alex nodded to that one, seeing the logic of Medea. It was a common strategy of fragmentation of the information, restricting it and giving the agents only the certain piece that they needed to know. A safe way of keeping the vital and crucial information from getting into enemy`s hands in case of failure on a mission. No agent and operative knew more than the other one, and none of them most certainly knew of the missions and locations of other agents on missions. Common policy of safeguarding their lives and identities. Also effective when the system gets compromised and a traitor or spy gets into organization, preventing them from getting the most vital information and crucial data about operatives and agents. And in all of Spec Ops there was only way to actually learn of disposition of agents, as there were only two people that knew it, commander-in-chief and his second-in-command. And right now, there was only a commander-in-chief, which meant…

'Oh shit…' Alex cursed in his own mind. 'That`s why she and her unit weren`t in Zurich when I was there. That 'extermination mission' was all, but a ruse made by Kokabiel. And with Ruler…'

"Unless he learned their location from directly from the commander-in-chief." Alex concluded. "That explains why she wasn`t in Zurich and her unit was also away on some random extermination. Dammit, if Kokabiel really got his hands on her, he might as well have more than half of the entire division in his hands."

"And that`s not to include all our secrets and locations of families of our operatives." Arturia added up, turning to Medea. "That explains how he found Sasaki and Atalanta and others."

"Yes, that is a very good explanation." Medea agreed. "Anyway, Archer and I have found something. We may`ve pinpointed the area of where he and the others are."

Alex and Arturia glanced at each other and immediately followed Medea into the living room, where most of the Nephilims and Exorcists already were situated. The only missing were Medusa and Kuroka, so Archer projected their holographic appearances, so they were also a part of this conversation. Grayfia was also here, glancing at Exorcists just in case if they were to start up trouble. Once everyone was there, Archer projected the holographic detailed 3D map of the entire area of municipal region of Kuoh. Medea started up.

"As most of you know, after coming in this area, I have placed several powerful magical sensors in the city, creating a sonar-like zone of locating and disposing off any dangerous or unusual anomalies of magical nature. This allowed us to find and kill 7 Stray Devils that were hiding for at least several months." Medea spoke up. "Sensors` range covers not only the entire town, but also all of area in 15 kilometer radius, which should alarm us of any incoming threats."

"Meaning that if Kokabiel was nearby or in the town, we would`ve known about his presence." Cu Chulainn.

"Or your sensors are simply broken." Xenovia bluntly suggested, getting a glare from everyone in the room.

Then, Grayfia has decided to speak up.

"Lady Xenovia, with all due respect, I highly recommend you to refrain from offending anyone in this room, including Lady Medea and her expertise in magical area." Grayfia 'suggested'. "These people are highly-trained and experienced professionals of their area of expertise in dealing with critical situations and preventing them from escalation." Grayfia explained, looking at Medea. "I apologize from speaking out of line, Lady Medea. If you do not mind, would kindly tell us if there is a reason as to why Kokabiel has managed to stay hidden from your sensors?"

"Yes, my gratitude for your support, Lady Grayfia." Medea bowed to the Devil. "Now, let me ask of you, how does the magical sensor works, exactly?"

"Via sending out an energetic impulse, covering a certain area dependent on sensor`s power output and the presence of any anti-magical obstacles." Raynare spoke up, surprising Exorcists. "It is the basis for energy sensing of living and non-living things."

"Yes, and after recalling this principal, I`ve looked all over the map of the area, but I still haven't found anything." Medea admitted. "That is, until Archer reported something interesting to me."

"I`ve had a theory about Kokabiel concealing his presence, so I`ve decided to look up to the town`s history and it`s infrastructure and I`ve managed to find out something." Archer spoke up. "Before becoming a vital trading point in Japan`s internal economy in 1970s, Kuoh was during the years of World War II one of the suppliers of galena."

"Galena? What is that thing?" Irina asked confused.

"A natural mineral ore, vital in production of silver and lead. It is also a natural mineral form of lead sulfide." Alexander said, recalling the chemistry and alchemy. "As scientifically stated and proven, lead is a light metal with unique characteristic of containing the radioactive elements, like uranium or francium and others. However, what many do not know is the fact that lead also possesses a very unique ability to negate energy and disrupt it, though not nearly as powerfully as dimeritium. In some alchemic processes, lead is capable of serving as replacement of dimeritium, but it needs to be put in very large proportions, as lead has a far lesser affect then dimeritium."

"Yes, but there is an effect, of course." Archer noted, placing his finger on one of the sensors and virtually activating it to send out the wave of energy. "When the energy wave is sent out, it eventually loses its initial density and the particles become more and more scattered, and once the particles reach a certain point, their effect is absolutely minimized. So, after studying that and the entire infrastructural and geological map of the region, I`ve managed to find something." He moved the map closer to the forest area, where a couple of production faculties were placed, only they weren`t functioning and long have been forgotten. "This is an old abandoned lead refinery factory. It was closed up 26 years ago after the company bankrupted and far more profitable sites were discovered. Underneath the soil of these forests remains a certain portion of galena, scattered and in enough proportions to cover up the forest, as the energy particles would be very scattered by the time they reach this place and due to the concentration of lead, they would be totally ineffective in locating anything within this forest. A perfect spot to resign and not be found by Devils or us, especially."

"Why so?" Xenovia asked.

"Kokabiel knows how we operate and others also know our standard issue protocols when camping or residing. One of our first things to do is to set up sensors." Alex explained, looking at the map. "Unlike Gremory, we prefer to know what is going on in the town and it`s neighboring areas. Let`s us to act far more effectively and react to threats far better. Kokabiel must know it and because of that he has chosen the area which is filled with anti-sensor material. Clever, I`ll give him that."

"What are your actions then, Alex?" Grayfia asked him.

Alex rubbed his chin and thought about it, before giving his strait answer.

"We can`t simply go out there and launch a full-scale attack. This will only play in his own favor, as we have no idea of total number of his supporters, what defenses they have and just simply where exactly they are situated." Alex explained, thinking this through. "Plus, attacking a Cadre-level Fallen Angels is a really risky idea in itself, especially with all the factors I`ve just listed. This means that attacking him would only mean a failure in trying, at least, not before the reinforcements from Heaven and Grigori arrive. Until then, however, we can actually do something about all this mystery."

"What do you have in mind, Lucifer?" Griselda asked him.

"We can launch a stealth reconnaissance mission, to find our opponent and gather as much information as possible." Alex suggested. "As long as we do not possess the full information on Kokabiel and his forces, I am not going to blindly attack him on his grounds, but with the information on our hands, it would make our job in the future far easier, as we would be prepared and combat ready to defeat him when all our forces are gathered up here. I believe that this is the proper course of action to take right now."

Everyone in the audience agreed, save for Irina and Xenovia.

"Wait, but isn`t it would be more cool and heroic to go and attack them? We servants of our Lord never would resort to such underhanded tactics, for justice must be served up close and swiftly!" Irina sprouted out, drawing most of Nephilims` attention.

Alex was the first to speak up.

"You know, Irina, you`ve just reminded me of a certain girl that also know." Alex spoke up. "Come to think of it, you do look a bit alike her and you also sprout out all these speeches of serving the Lord and now about justice, just like she loved to do."

"Oh, really? And what happened to her?" Irina curiously asked.

"You wouldn`t believe it, but she ended up killing 7 of my operatives after I`ve put her out of the missions, when I`ve found out that, despite all that idealistic talk about justice and serving people, she caused more deaths to the innocent and used some tactics that even I find most disgusting. Currently, she is the number 1 target for all of Spec Ops to find, dead or alive." Alex said flatly, turning back from paled Irina to the rest of the group. "Alright, here is the plan. Archer, Medusa, Arturia and Kuroka will teleport to the northern part of that forest and search it out from there. Raynare, Ravel, Scathach and Griselda, you will operate from the western part of that forest. I, Cu Chulainn, Irina and Xenovia will take the eastern part of the forest. Medea will be operating outside the forest and serve to get us out of there if we are in a mess. Grayfia, you`ll stay here and provide protection to kids and inform the heiresses of the plan and order them to have their forces on standby here. And contact Issei and bring him up to speed, for we will need all the firepower we can get now."

"Understood, I shall get to it right away." Grayfia went to contact the needed people.

"Alright, 15 minutes to prep up and meet up in the courtyard." Alex commanded and everyone went to prepare for the mission.

* * *

 **Forest near of Kuoh Town. 17 minutes later. Early nightfall.**

Alexander and his designated group left the portal, but instead of finding themselves on the outskirts of the forest, instead, they ended up being right in the middle of that. It was decided to teleport outside the tree line, as to avoid any possible trouble due to all distortion in this area from the anti-magical material. However, instead of the designated point, Alex and his team were where they shouldn`t be. And that was always bad news, as Alex summoned up his Clarent Avenger and Cu Chulainn his Gae Bolg. He was the first to speak up.

"Why the hell are we in the middle of the forest instead of its border?" He said quietly, getting in the combat mode, turning to the girls. "Ladies, get those swords out now. We are in trouble."

Xenovia and Irina simply decided to follow the command and got their Excaliburs ready. Alex spoke up, having understood what happened.

"Damn it, I should have guessed that they would use an old trick." Alex cursed, getting ready. "Alchemical properties of materials can be enhanced through basic Strengthening magic. When such trick applied to something like galena and lead, it can create a minor dimensional distortion, which messes up with teleportation spells and they always end up placing teleporting in the wrong place. In other words…"

"You`ve all gotten into a trap~!" A familiar to Alex and Cuhullin sing-song voice said, as the feminine figure revealed herself from the treas. "It has been quite some time, Commander Alexander. I am happy to report that I am still serving the justice and continue to spread it throughout the lands, sir!"

Just as Alex had recalled that damned traitor and there she comes, along with that damned beast that he and his men have failed to kill. One that has also devoured those 7 agents, as she saw them as villains and herself as a hero. While it looked like any typical plushy toys that could be found in stores, this one was a beast in disguises, responding only to the commands of this auburn haired lady with amber eyes. Alex scoffed as he looked in her smiling face and spoke up.

"Seryu Ubiquitous." Alex looked at his former Eastern Europe agent. "Why I am not surprised to see you here, of all places?"

"Wait, do you know her?" Irina whispered to Cu Chulainn, who nodded.

"Yeah, that`s the traitor Alex talked about earlier. And be ready for anything and don`t let your guard down, as she has more tricks then I jokes about you Exorcists. And do not even think about turning your back on that thing, Koro, because it will kill you without a second thought, if she commands it to." Lancer said serious, looking at his former colleague. "So, the crazy-assed bitch has finally revealed her true colors and sided with a freaking war mongering terrorist. Should`ve known that you would end up like that eventually."

"Aw, Cu Chulainn, your words hurt me, especially considering that they are all filled with lies and poison." She said, smiling as a psycho. "No, I am only serve true justice and through my service to Lord Kokabiel, I shall rid the world of all its evil and injustice! That is my truest goal and one that I shall complete by defeating you here!"

Alex and the others got in the battle position, as Lucifer spoke again.

"Even with your beast out here, we still hold a significant advantage over you." Alex said confidently. "But I am not going to turn down an opportunity at finally disposing of you, traitorous filth."

"Oh, don`t think that it will be this easy~!" She said in cheerful voice, and then blew a whistle in the air.

And in the very next moment, Cu Chulainn and the others were forced to evade the incoming attackers from the sides. The team quickly got separated as 4 different opponents attacked them all at once, forcing each to go into the defenses and respond accordingly.

Alexander moved far to the left and his Clarent clashed with a long great sword, with silver and black features, wielded by a familiar looking young man, possessing long white hair, bright green-blue eyes and dressed in draconian armor and holding the weapon with ease, pushing Alex with tremendous force. It didn`t take too long for Alex to recognize legendary Balmung, sword that creates whirlwind and hurricanes, along with its wielder, half-human, half-drake and descendant of both Siegfried and Fafnir, Sieghard.

"Sieg! What are you doing?!" Alex shouted out to his friend, but he didn`t respond, as his face was neutral and devoid much emotion. "I know that you can hear me, so snap out of it!"

However, instead of listening to Alexander, Sieghard simply pushed Alex with his Balmung and charged him right away with his great sword. Lucifer had very limited options, but to defend himself with Clarent. Balmung went from above on Alex and was sending a powerful wind with him, which at the contact blasted away the trees and ground with his force, but Lucifer managed to maneuver to the right and readied his sword to strike at Sieg`s exposed shoulder. However, Sieg`s reflexes were better, as Balmung clashed with Clarent Avenger, when Sieg moved his sword left and blocked the upcoming strike, breaking Alex`s attack and forcing him into another retreat. Lucifer moved again, but then he sensed another threat coming upon him, as he turned his frame around and in one motion cut through the massive monster that attacked him from behind. Lucifer`s attack managed to set this beast off its trajectory and it slammed into Sieghard, knocking him off his feet and itself falling on the ground. That was none other, but Koro, that dog-like creature, turned bulked up living bulldozer, engineered by Church as a powerful beast against its enemies, only for it to rebel and kill everyone on its path to freedom. It only responds to Seryu`s commands and none others, for some reasons. Deciding not to contemplate any longer, Alex prepared to face this beast and his friend in battle…

As his body was suddenly blown away by the incoming valley of missile and high-caliber rounds. Lucifer was hit by them and sent flying through the woods, smashing into the large tree and breaking it in half, as he was finally stooped. Alex stood up and wiped away the blood, dripping from his mouth and several wounds on his torso and legs that were inflicted by the barrage. Lucifer took a quick glance, noticing that those rounds fired at him were the shrapnel ones, which wasn`t really good for him and anyone in this sort of situation. He had almost forgotten about the fact that this damned bitch Seryu is actually a cyborg with an abundance of weapons, including rockets and anti-tank cannon, which just hit Alex pretty hard. He saw how Sieghard and Koro were coming at him, with Seryu behind them and prepared to fire another barrage at him. Clenching his sword, Alex applied his Flames, healing the damage and destroying the shrapnel stuck in his body, made by the girl and ready to do battle against 3 powerful opponents

He only hoped that his friends were faring a little better.

* * *

Gae Bolg`s tip clashed with another red spear`s bone and moved it away from the strike, with Cu evading the golden blade of another spear, as he knew that it would be a grievous wound if it were inflicted by this spear. He jumped right away from the attacker, gaining some little distance as he looked at his opponent and not believing his own eyes. Before him, stood young looking man, with black hair and dressed in green vest with armor plates on shoulders, with ember eyes and black hair, with a small spot on his face, a curse of his family that makes weak women fall for the men with this spot. In his arms were two powerful weapons, two spears that belonged to the family of legend. Gae Dearg, long red spear that dispels all magic, and Gae Buidhe, short gold spear that inflicts wounds that can`t be healed by any magical spells or unless the spear is destroyed. And their owner was none other but Cu Chulainn`s cousin, one man he wished not to fight today.

Diarmuid O'Dyna, descendant of Diarmuid of the Love Spot and one of the best lancers in the world. Cu Chulainn pleaded to his brother`s sanity.

"Diarmuid! What the hell is this madness?! Are you truly letting some damned crow to command your every move?!" Hound of Ulster shouted to his brother-in-arms. "I plead to you to stop! We are family, not sworn enemies! Do not make us do one mistake we all shall regret!"

But all pleas to Diarmuid fell onto the deaf ear, as he vanished from the spot and Cu Chulainn had to immediately move his own spear to the left, as Gae Buidhe attacked him, revealing the falling lancer. Cuhullin moved to the right, pushing the golden lance away and letting the knight land on the ground, with his red spear already heading for Cu`s head. Hound`s Gae Bolg interlocked with Gae Dearg and pushed it to the ground, giving a single opening, which he exploited, through kicking his opponent from his position and out of balance. Cu pressed on and slammed into distraught opponent pushing him off the slope and watching him fall on to the ground, stumbling and grunting. Fortunately for Hound, Gae Dearg was on the ground after it interlocked with Gae Bolg and Cu picked it up, as he finally had the chance of at least a small victory and bringing back his cousin. He knew of Gae Dearg`s power and that not even Excalibur Ruler was powerful enough to withstand it` attack. Now, all he needed is just to braze him with it and…

"AAARGH!" Cu Chulainn, Knight of Lucifer, screamed in extreme pain, as Gae Buidhe pierced his left knee and made him stumble and fall with a thrown javelin sticking out with a bleeding knee.

Diarmuid must`ve recovered quickly and sent it right up here, piercing his brother`s flesh and bone with the deadliest spear one could find in this world. This was something that Cu simply couldn`t afford, for to heal this wound would require a very powerful magic and there weren`t _that_ many mages or potions that could heal it up. Mustering up enough strength, Cu grabbed the Gae Dearg on the ground and looked up, seeing his cousin already grabbing the golden spear and pulling it out. Another scream echoed through the night and Gae Buidhe was in the arm of Diarmuid, only to go again its target that was Cu Chulainn`s head…

* * *

"Wow, this must be my lucky day, because I get to slice off an Exorcist`s bitch head off~!" Xenovia was forced to listen to the rambling of a mad dog that attacked her, using the Excalibur Rapidly, moving at the lightning speed and getting away from the range of her attack.

Just like now, when she prepared to attack with Destroyer, that mad dog disappeared and full charged attack went into nowhere, destroying the nearby night`s flora and trees. Xenovia panted looking for her attacker and seeing him incoming once again from above. Quarta had just a couple of seconds to maneuver and she jumped away, leaving her initial position on the slope and down on the ground.

"Hey! You were supposed to stay still and let my fancy Excalibur pin your pretty head on to the ground!" Freed Sellzen, former Exorcist and ex-communicated battle-maniac, shouted at her. "Now I will just have to slice you up and rape your fucking corpse off!" And with that, he charged at Xenovia once again and Quarta gripped her sword.

As Freed was closing on her, Xenovia prepared for a full out battle, but then, suddenly, he… vanished for her sight. Quarta stood there aloof and not understanding what the hell happened. But then she realized what it was, as a curved blade of Rapidly struck at her left shoulder and nearly chopped off an arm, if Quarta hadn`t moved Destroyer at the side and blocked this attack. Freed jumped away, seeing by a dust cloud. Taking a moment, Xenovia looked at her shoulder and saw that she had really bad wound there and lost a use of an arm. She was bleeding and limb was going numb already. She had to have known that Sellzen would actually use not just one, but two Excaliburs if he had the chance. And now, he used both Excalibur Rapidly and Excalibur Transparency at the same time. To think that these scared weapons now serve in the hands of a maniac and a traitor to the Church. The mere thought of it was infuriating Xenovia and reignited her will to battle and kill this traitor.

However, she suddenly fell on her knees, feeling incredible weakness and numbness in the entire body. It took her a few seconds to understand what the hell it was: a poison. Sellzen must`ve used a poison on Excalibur Rapidly and now it was coursing through her veins. It wasn`t a deathly one, but now she was slipping out of reality. The last thing that she was able to witness was Sellzen`s cannibalistic grin and then… a large explosion with… Irina…

* * *

Irina`s Mimic was tested out by a fancy, French-like sword, as it was going up against hers. Twin-tailed girl was forced into defending herself as her opponent was moving akin to fencing ballerina, with grace and style, with its own beauty in movements. And Irina knew this style of combat and the fencer. She was up against the master of fencing and dueling, holder of Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith and Heiress to Joan D`Arc herself, Jeanne D`Arc, whose long blond hair were tied up in a French braid and whose blue eyes looked loveless and without emotions.

Irina decided to press on the attack, moving her katana against Jeanne`s torso, but blond girl easily deflected the strike and moved her blade away to the left, exposing the entire right part of Irina. And in the next second, in Jeanne`s left arm appeared a complete copy of her fencing sword and it was now moving for Irina. Shidou was moving fast and in one pirouette moved her leg and struck at Jeanne, freeing herself and breaking the lock between them and giving Irina a chance to reshape her blade into another form, one of a string with sharp edges. Irina began to attack her former friend with it, moving the string akin to the whip and trying to keep her at bay and inflict serious damage. Jeanne seemed not fazed by the change of pace and pattern of attack, as she casually and without any difficulty blocked and deflected all of the string`s attacks, using her weapons to the best advantage and moving as in waltz. That continued for a couple of minutes, until Irina decided to launch the final attack, sending her Mimic at Jeanne, splitting the weapon in mid-flight and shaping them as blades. And in the next second 6 blades crushed into the ground, creating the cloud of dust and covering where the girl was. As the cloud dispersed, Irina, much to her own shock and scare, she saw that the place where Jeanne was supposed to be was empty and her blades pierced the soil. She shaped her weapon back into katana form and prepared for another assault, looking around and hearing the sounds of gunfire, rockets, screams and grunts and seeing the flashes, but nothing in her close proximity. She knew that her attacker was closing on her, but she couldn`t tell where the strike would come.

And that paid off to Irina, as she suddenly felt how her right arm was pierced right through by a narrow blade and Irina saw Jeanne`s emotionless face. With a scream of pain, Irina released her grip on Excalibur Mimic and dropped it on the ground, stumbling to the soil as well, as Jeanne`s sword left her arm and she was covering away in fear, seeing how the girl was coming for her with both blades ready and waiting. Once Irina hit the tree behind her, she knew that this was going to be the end of it and as the blades went directly to her, she silently began to pray for the salvation of soul and rest in God`s care… only to receive none of it, as a familiar frame shielded Irina and interlocked his sword with Jeanne. For a moment, Irina believed that she was God himself protect her, only to later realize that it was in fact Lucifer that was defending her. Talk about an irony…

* * *

Alex`s Clarent moved Jeanne`s Orleans` Graces away and pushed the girl away from himself, only to then interlock his blade against Sieghard`s Balmung and being nearly pushed to the ground and giving up the remains of his strength, but Alex grit his teeth and head-butted the drake, causing a minor distraction in his face. Using this small window Alex moved to the left and without second thought, casted Devil Flash in his left arm, pointing at Sieghard and sending it his way. The white beam struck Sieghard and pushed him off the ground and right into the deepness of forest, destroying the trees and local area, making it look even more akin to French forests during the World War I. Using the moment, Alex turned to Irina, grabbing her wounded arm and healing it up with his Flames. After that, he grabbed the Mimic and looked at Irina.

"Irina, grab Xenovia and get the hell out of here. Find Cu Chulainn if you can or anyone and tell them to get clear out of here! I`ll hold them off. GO NOW!" And as a charm, Irina actually followed this command and got clear of the area.

Just in time for Koro to crush in here and began his new assault on Alex, with his claws clashing into his flesh and tearing it up. Moving away, as the Flames were once again regenerating the wounds, Alex was then met with Jeanne`s Graces and he blocked them with Clarent. With a thought, Alex reshaped Mimic into a gauntlet that covered up his left arm and used it to parry the Graces and using the grip of Clarent to strike at Jeanne`s head and knocking her out. Next up, Alex had to reshape Mimic in copy of his Lunari and cut right through charging Koro, slashing his way through that bloody monster and, after getting through body of that monster and being covered in blood, Alex was yet again met with the barrage of rounds and rockets, evading as best as he could and getting to the cover. But the Alex`s left shoulder got a direct hit of anti-tank round and it almost completely blew away the arm with a shoulder, leaving it connected with just a string of flesh. With a low growl Alex regenerated this wound and got cleared out of the way of barrage. Without even a second to rest up, Sieghard`s Balmung sliced up the tree and left Alex without cover and blocking another barrage of strikes from Sieghard, as he moved his Balmung with a speed equal to that of Arturia. Mimic and Clarent blocked all of them, but Alex was still forced to the corner and as the situation looked like Balmung was going right at his head, Alex jumped right up and into the air, using his 8 wings to fly.

Alex saw that Sieghard`s blade struck at a tree and it was his single chance. Changing Mimic into a string and tying it up on his arm, Alex casted up one of the more dangerous projections that he created just for such dealings. Aside from Lunari, Alex knew that he would need a weapon powerful enough to stop a very powerful opponent in one going. As the silver lance formed in Alex`s hand, he prepared it and then in one going, with Annihilation energy coursing through the bone and blade, Alex called upon his weapon.

"Gae Morana!" And with that, he threw his weapon at Sieghard.

Gae Morana, based on the Gae Bolg, was Alex`s secret weapon to deal with powerful opponents from the long range. Infusing it with his own powers and Flames, Alex created a powerful lance, equal in power to Gae Bolg and once impacting the ground, it created a powerful explosion, enough to obliterate entire armies. Or to stop an incredibly powerful opponents, akin to Sieghard. As Gae Morana reached the ground, the small area where in center was Sieghard, was engulfed in flames and explosion, destroying almost everything in 100 meters or so, leaving only a burned out ground and two knocked out heroes, with Jeanne being wounded badly by the attack, but Sieghard and his powerful armor and skin could tank this. Alex flew closer to Jeanne and hastily healed her up from any serious injury and leaving only bruises, as he wasn`t able to do more, as he was forced to block another barrage from an opponent he didn`t expect to have escaped the blast.

"You motherfucking cunt!" Freed cried out to Alex. "I was just about to rape that blue haired bitch, but then that twin taile-…" Sellzen was cut off by Lucifer`s head-butt, forcing Freed to back down.

And as he lost his focus, Clarent moved from right and in one going, as Alex pushed forward, cut off Freed`s head off. As the severed part of Sellzen hit the ground, Alex saw that Koro was coming closer to him and that, despite all the powerful blasts and attacks, that beast still healed up like it was nothing to him. Such damned creatures had only one weakness- they couldn`t regenerate from nothing. That meant that Koro could be killed only through one-blast attack. And fortunately, Alex had just that right now. Gripping Clarent, Alex felt that the sword absorbed more than enough energy for its trump card to be revealed. Safety guard moved from the blade and the dark energy was released from the weapon. Shifting it up, Alex then moved his weapon down.

"CLARENT AVENGER!" And the weapon moved down, as energy poured out in explosive form of pure destructive energy.

And in one going, as Koro was about to run at its target, he hit the full might of Clarent Avenger and was trying to tank it, but he couldn`t even stand it, as the dark energy engulfed him completely and destroyed without a trace left. That was the power of Clarent Avenger, erasing all its opponents without a trace in existence left. This attack created another ruckus and destroyed already ruined place even more, but that wasn`t what he was thinking. Now, he had just one thing left to deal with, as he flew upwards and spotted Seryu with all her weapons. Casting multitude of Lunari, Alex sent then all down at her, as they`ve pierced the ground and her flesh, legs, arms and weapons. Screams of agony were heard and Alex descended down and with both Mimic and Clarent, he in one swift motion cut off Seryu`s arms up to her shoulders and then her legs nearing her hips, still leaving her pinned with several Lunaris in shoulders and stomach. And with that, Alex moved his swords to her neck and prepared to get what he needed, as suddenly he felt as a bullet hit his left eye and his head down, as if he was killed. Seryu`s final trump card, a gun in her mouth did its job… Only that it wasn`t as effective as she hoped, for Alex quickly regained his composure and looked at Seryu with his all his two eyes, as his regeneration healed up the wound and restored the vision completely. He spoke with growl.

"That wasn`t very nice." He said. "Now, I am going to hear all that I want from you and if you decide not to comply, then I`ll make your death so painful, that Hell will feel like a relief! Now, where is Kokabiel and how did you get the information about agents?"

"Why don`t you ask your second about that yourself?" Seryu grinned, as Alex suddenly felt how the entire area became cold as in winter.

Next moment, he was forced to jump away from Seryu`s pinned body and evade the incoming ice spike, destroying those that were the closest to his head with Mimic and Clarent. Once he reached the ground, Alex screamed, as his right foot was pieced in 4 places by ice spikes, incapacitating him from moving. Lucifer knew too well this style of fighting and who was using the cold and ice to such extent. He looked at the new enemy and growled, as he recognized her long blue hair and those cold, yet alluring blue eyes, only they didn`t display any emotion as they usually would. One of the strongest members of Spec Ops, user of high-tier Sacred Gear Demon`s Extract and the single person that was capable, aside from Alex, to lead Grigori`s Special Operations Division.

"Esdeath." Alex greeted his former second-in-command, as he broke free of the spikes and healed the leg with his remaining energy he had in him.

The real battle was only about to start for Alex.

And it will be the hardest yet…

* * *

 **I will say it, I`ve watched a lot of anime and Akame ga Kill is one of them, so I decided that it was time to add a bit of its spice into this story, for Fate was taking a lot of place, but hey, I decided so. Also, I think that we all needed a good old fashioned all-out battle!**

 **Now, Jeanne looks just like the one from Fate and Orleans' Grace looks like her sword in game. Sieghard`s looks are the same as Siegfried from Fate too, with Balmung too from Fate, for it looks really great. Also, Sieghard and Siegfried from DxD are two separate persons, do bear in mind please.**

 **Please review, suggest and speak up. Your opinion about the story helps me a great deal and I am always happy to answer your questions. Feel free to ask and reveiw.**

 **Next time: Grigori`s finest dance with death; Battle rages on.**

 **See ya!**


	38. Chapter 31

**Heavens**

The symbol of the hope and pure faith, a harbor constructed by the one true God of Bible for all his children and the faithful. There were many meanings and names to Heavens, but one that Gabriel always preferred was a simple one- home. Indeed, nothing too outstanding or too brash, but simple and comforting. For it truly was her home, her and her entire brethren of God`s children, his Angels, who watched over the faithful and protected them as far their reach power could grasp. Even with their divine Father gone, his work and legacy live on in form of so many beings: Heavens; Eden`s Gardens; Holy System; Angels and many more.

And yet, there is nothing that can outshine God`s greatest creation. The one that was not just his greatest creation, but his one true heir and most powerful of his chosen. God`s True Son and his Demise, Lucifer.

Before there were Angels and Devils, there was God and his first 2 sons, Lucifer and Azrael, his Right and Left Hands. They have served to Him with faith and vigor, bringing his judgment upon the unjust and cruel, as they`ve destroyed and crushed all those that dared to stand in the way of their Father. Unlike Angels, such as Gabriel and Michael, they were bound through true connection between father and sons, for in them ran God`s true blood and essence, not like with Angel, birthed through ancient ways, now long forgotten. They were the ancestors of Devils and Angels, Nephilims, who embodied both of aspects of darkness and light in them and used them to spread the word of God and his will. They were vigorous and powerful, stopping at nothing in their pursuits, but their methods soon began to differ as each brother had his own understanding of following God`s ways. Lucifer saw in mortals and other beings great potential and possibilities for growth and power, while Azrael saw them as nothing more, but cattle and slaves, for God to use and thrive over them. Lord shared the view with only one of his sons, much to a dismay of the other.

As the time passed, Lucifer, without the knowledge of his brother and father, has begun to recruit people and granted them the gift of his blood, granting them a new life as Nephilims. Soon, few became many and many became a legion, serving in God`s name, as he accepted them as his sons. Azrael, however, saw this as an insult made by his brother and has desired to get more and more power. Millennia has passed, and desires of Azrael became strong enough for him to drift away with Horsemen of Apocalypse, powerful warriors of God, who served as his last means to discipline his servants. And so Lucifer and his Legion stopped the rebels, but at the cost of thousands, but as the dust settled, God has decided to punish Lucifer for not seeing through his brother and the rest of the Legion have found their end at the tip of Rhongomyniad. Very few that remained were still loyal to Lucifer and followed him in his own revolt and became known as 72 Pillars and 3 Great Devil Kings, with Lucifer ruling them as Devil Emperor. The rest is a well-known history to many.

Centuries have passed since the day when Lucifer has met his end, but his grasp and power still live in this world, in form of his children and descendants. One of them was none other but Lucia Lucifer, Gabriel`s old friend and youngest daughter of Lucifer. Poor soul that has endured more injustice, cruelty and punishment then anyone can possibly imagine, she managed to live through that nightmare and found her peace with Azazel, as his wife and subsequent mother of their children. Michael and Gabriel were very well aware of the possibility of the birth of a new Nephilim in this world, for Lucifer`s blood may`ve been devoid of Holy aspect, could retain it through bond with one of the first Angels created, like Azazel. Leader of Fallen Angels also knew of that and he knew well enough of the fate of newborn Nephilims, so he and Lucia sought out the help of Gabriel and Michael, for they wished to save their unborn child. Together, the four have managed to seal all the possible power of Alex with immensely powerful seals, effectively rendering him as nothing more, but a pseudo human being. That was enough for Sacred Gear System to recognize him as human and grant him Forsaken Regalia upon his birth. However, that little cheating wasn`t enough to elude the deceased spirit of Lucifer, who has suddenly decided that Lucia`s son is now his True Heir. And now, his spirit is in mortal`s realm with his successor. Most of Angels and Seraphs haven`t learned of this, but Michael and Gabriel know of it and because of that, not only because of Kokabiel`s threat, Gabriel was going to travel in Kuoh and help Alexander.

As female Seraph gazed through golden clouds, looking through them and witnessing how a battle was going on down there. A mere recon mission was in reality a trap, as Nephilims and Exorcists were engaging in fierce battle on three fronts. And Gabriel was watching at Alexander battling against his friends and colleagues, receiving inhuman amount of injuries and simply regenerating and going on against his opponents.

As Gabriel was observing the entire ordeal, Michael has come closer to his twin sister and spoke.

"Gabriel." Calm and kind voice of her brother brought Gabriel`s eyes upon him. "What has captivated your gaze, dear sister?"

Gabriel smiled to him.

"Something that is worth your attention, Michael." Gabriel moved her hand and revealed the view of fierce battle. "Alexander, in order to estimate Kokabiel`s forces and the power he commands, decided to investigate with his team and Exorcists the territory of the enemy, but Kokabiel must`ve expected this and turned the entire territory in his command into a trap for Alexander and his group. I fear that this may be too much for him and his friends to handle. Especially for Alexander himself." Gabriel concentrated on him, as he was battling Sieghard and others.

"To do battles with close friends and those that you consider family… There is no worse trial someone must endure." Michael sadly commented. "I have seen Sieghard before and have always considered a kind and good-natured soul, but now he is forced to battle against his friend and a brother-in-arms. As much as it shames me admit it, but I truly despise how Kokabiel has decided to gather his forces. To turn so many people against their very being, no matter what is true nature, is atrocious."

"I agree with you, brother." Gabriel agreed. "This might just be one of the hardest trials for Alexander both as a leader, but also as a Lucifer, to overcome." Seraph admitted, as she saw how Alexander began to evade the ice spikes and was then pinned by his foot. "A new enemy? And one that uses powerful ice magic?"

"No, not a mere magic, but a Counter-Longinus Sacred Gear, Demon`s Extract." Michael noted. "Gabriel, it is time for you to go and assist them. I fear that any minute we waste on mere talk will only diminish their chances of success."

Gabriel nodded to her brother and followed his command, creating a portal and moving through it towards the human`s realm. Michael truly hopped that Alex will strong enough to withstand against the sheer power of one of the Counter-Longinus Sacred Gears, created as a safe guard against Longinus-level Sacred Gears if they were to be ever used with ill intent. And Demon`s Extract, wielded by Esdeath, Alexander`s former second-in-command, was a force of utter destruction and one of the few Sacred gears out there to actually have a Sub-Species Balance Breaker. And as for the woman herself, she was someone that even gods were afraid of battling. And she now was facing off against Lucifer`s Heir.

This could possibly be an end to Alex, which is something that Michael and Gabriel couldn`t allow. For with him, lied a slim hope of salvation for entire Angel`s race.

* * *

 **Meanwhile. Kuoh`s Forest.**

Archer seriously was cursing his damned luck, as his Kanshou and Bakuya, twin married short swords, representing yin and yang, clashed with Sasaki`s long sword, dancing with their weapons in the pale of moon light. While Kojiro wasn`t the most fearsome foe Archer had faced, he certainly made up in space with his wiles and skill with the blade, which most certainly rivaled Arturia`s, who was interlocking her Divine Excalibur against Arthur`s prized possession and prime weapon of choice, Caliburn, the Strongest Holy Sword in existence. Just now Arturia pushed forward and launched another barrage, all to waist as Arthur was fully capable of blocking and evading all of the attacks, as Arturia wasn`t even going all out. As for Archer`s other companions, Medusa was evading and maneuvering, closing her distance to Chaste Priestess Atalanta, moving akin to lighting, as Nekomata`s light arrows were trying their best to get her opponent. And while Medusa was making a progress on the run, literally, Kuroka was actually faring quite badly as her opponent just so happened to be Sun Wukong`s descendant and current Monkey King, Bikou. Master of staff and martial arts, quick-footed youkai was dealing unholy amount of damage at Kuroka, who even with all her Senjutsu and Youjutsu, was on the retreat. In fact, Archer had to notify that Kuroka was really not in the good shape for some reason and wasn`t going all out against Bikou, even though he had more than enough horse power to take it all. Something was wrong with her…

And that wasn`t the only thing that was wrong, for this simple gather info mission has gone to Argentina from the start. Nobody actually expected that Kokabiel will be ready for them to come here, especially with all their friends. To use dimensional distortion as not only disruptor of magic, but also as beacon was practically genius and Archer would applaud to the crazed bastard, but only after he killed him for using his comrades as pawns in this sick game. Nephilim was sure as hell that the rest have gotten in the same kind of trap and were fighting for their lives and Alexander was most probably in the tightest grip, for he was a leader of this group and Kokabiel`s obvious target, along with Excaliburs, if Archer were to make a bet or two. And they`ve played him right into the hands. Just great…

Archer dodged another slash from Kojiro and moved his left blade at his arm, wishing to injure the man and incapacitate. Sasaki saw it and retaliated with a stabbing attack at Archer`s chest, which he blocked from the downside with Bakuya and then backed it up with its spouse, interlocking and moving the blade away. Using the opportunity, Archer jumped upwards in the air, switching to his bow, preparing to fire one of his best attacks in the air.

"I am the bone of my Sword…" As he chanted, in right palm formed his drilled sword, Caladbolg II, which changed into an arrow form and was placed in the position. "I`ll apologize later for this." And with that he fired his bended sword at Sasaki.

As the weapon reached the ground, the entire area near of him exploded with a great power, destroying a nice portion of forest here. It was fortunate that Archer didn`t charge his weapon fully, because it would most certainly cost Sasaki his life, as 30 percent charged simply knocked him out and made sure that it was for a while. That was guaranteed and Archer never missed on calculations. Now he had the chance of helping out his comrades. As he landed on the higher ground, he began to scout of his new prey to target and allies to help.

While Archer was dealing with Grigori`s Samurai, Arturia was dueling against her older brother Arthur and his Caliburn. Her thoughts were in chaos and heartbeat was out of its usual balance, for Queen of Knights was most certainly not looking forward to battling against her brother, but she was forced to. As much as she tried to call out to him, Arthur remained silent and emotionless to the pleas of his sister and continued his relentless attacks at her, moving his Caliburn to her neck. Arturia arched her back down and managed to avoid having her throat cut, as Divine clashed with Arthur`s sword and the two interlocked once more, only now it was Arturia that pushed her brother back and then began her assault, bringing her Excalibur to the position of slash from the downside and she proceeded with it in her mind, only meet with Caliburn`s blade blocking the path and pushing Arturia back a little. As Arturia regained her momentum and got into the defensive position, she concentrated.

'As always, Arthur`s balance between attacks and defense is great.' Arturia thought to herself. 'Okay, concentrate, Arturia, and think rationally. Caliburn`s and Divine`s powers are equal, so the matter will not be settled with by swords themselves, but by the wielders of those swords. Arthur`s style is more focused on precise and quick attacks, but he is no slouch in strong attacks either. My only advantage is my strength of the Rook, but Caliburn`s blessing to its wielder allows it to compensate for the lack of physical strength, so in matters of speed and strength and style we are on equal grounds. Well, seems like I have no choice but to apply a different approach to this situation.'

As Arturia concentrated and brought the sword closer to herself, Divine Excalibur suddenly began to glow and in one instance, as Arturia exhaled the air, Divine emitted very powerful beam of Holy Energy, which she then brought directly upon her opponent. This was Divine`s trump card and the Balance Breaker of her Infinity Forge, Full Unleash, fully exploiting the powers of its creations and their unique abilities, such as Divine Excalibur`s Divine Burst attack, which has been enough to knock out Arthur. Good thing that Arturia wasn`t using her most powerful attack, or there would be nothing left in a kilometer radius. As Arturia dispersed the Holy Energy, she saw that Medusa was standing there and simply looking at her as if she wasn`t really impressed. Medusa spoke in her usual tone.

"Are you done flashing your sword around the forest for our opponents?" Medusa asked Arturia. "Because I would prefer not to have to deal with more enemies."

"At least I don`t flash my enemies like you prefer to do." Arturia returned the snarky remark. "And what about Atalanta? Weren`t you busy with her?"

"If a girl has certain virtues, wouldn`t it be nice to show a little of them." Medusa moved her hips and waist a little, as if teasing Arturia. "But, it is understandable why you would prefer to wear all this armor and dress. As for our lovely Atalanta…" Medusa pulled her chain a bit and Arturia, through ripple, noticed fully chained up and tied up knocked out Atalanta. "Our lovely Atalanta and I have had a very nice chat and I`ve managed to charm her up. She most certainly had some fun about it."

"Now I understand why you and Akeno get along so well…" Arturia commented, while Medusa scoffed disapprovingly.

"That girl has no real understanding of BDSM whatsoever. She thinks that it`s all about pleasure through pain, but completely ignores the most vital and sacred part of this art: bonding through mutual trust between the partners, who entrust themselves to each other in intimate act." Medusa disapprovingly said. "She may have some enthusiasm, but no understanding of true act of love. In bed, I think she would hurt herself and Alex just to get a momentary kick out of it."

"And you wouldn`t?" Arturia asked her.

"Oh no, I would much rather prefer to take a careful and slow momentum. BDSM isn`t all about pain and whips. Communication, slowly built passion and process of all night`s long sex with lovers giving in to their deepest desires with one they love the most." Medusa said knowingly. "You know, I could lend you a couple materials to you, if you are willing."

"I… will consider." Arturia actually agreed. "Now, where are…"

"AAAAAARRRGH!" Both girls immediately looked to the source of that shout and went to there.

There was no mistaking that this was Kuroka and that something has happened to her. Both Arturia and Medusa hoped that it wasn`t something serious, because if it was, then they would really hate to see Alex`s face when he finds out. The best way for an enemy to hurt Alex is through attacking his closest and Kuroka wasn`t just Alex`s first love, but also the on that practically nurtured him back to life and healed his soul. She was a treasure to him and also his wife. Arturia and Medusa weren`t going to let her get hurt. As they`ve reached a top of the small hill, they saw knocked out Bikou, definitely through repeated firing from Archer, along with Archer tending to Kuroka, who was wincing and screaming a little from serious pain. As Arturia and Medusa closed in, they`ve notice a sizable bloodstain on her kimono, between her legs. Arturia was the first to ask up.

"Archer, what is going on?" She demanded an explanation.

"Internal bleeding from a damaged organ, probably. Wait a second." Archer reported, as he used his Structural Analysis on Kuroka.

Usually it was meant to reveal more than enough about an injury, but in this case…

"Oh hell…" Archer widened his eyes at pained Kuroka. "We have to get her out of here immediately!"

"Wait, what is wrong with…" Medusa was going to ask him.

"If we don`t, then both she _and_ her child are dead!" Archer immediately answered, utterly shocking both girls. "Internal damage to her organism has jeopardized her womb`s protections and a baby is almost suffocating. If she doesn`t get out of her now and receive some serious help, then we`ll lose both of them!"

Arturia and Medusa glanced at each other, finally realizing what the hell it was. Kuroka… was pregnant… with Alex`s child. They`ve actually conceived a child together, even though it wasn`t Kuroka`s mating period, during which her organism _specifically_ begins to work to conceive a child from a partner. They knew that Nekomatas very rarely conceive outside their periods and it was usually considered a miracle. Aside from that, Nekomata`s pregnancy period is significantly shorter than most of the species and a lot less noticeable due to their body structure, stemming from their cat`s nature. Usually, Nekomata`s period is less than two months, which meant that Kuroka`s child was already formed and…

As the girls were about react, they`ve heard a loud sound of wings behind them and immediately turned to the source of the sound, weapons ready and waiting. Fortunately for them, it was Scathach, Ravel and Raynare, looking a bit dirty, but well enough. Scathach was the first to speak up.

"We`ve heard Kuroka`s scream." Scathach looked at pained Nekoshou. "Was she hit?"

"Worse, internal damage with… a serious risk of miscarriage." Arturia replied.

"Miscarriage… Great Morrigan, no." Scathach understood what it meant and began to cast a special rune on the ground. "Ravel, get to her and do what Alex have taught you to do with those Flames of yours. Raynare, prepare to help Archer transport Kuroka inside the house. I`m going to open a trans-dimensional rift and through it get out of here."

Both Pawns got to their designated posts. Understanding that Ravel was the weakest in physical plan, Alex made a focus of her trainings in supporting roles, such as usage of her Phoenix Flames to aid the team through covering fire and using it to actually heal people, as Alex has actually been able to do so and, after some grueling experiences, taught Ravel to do just that. As Ravel concentrated all her powers, she began to pass the healing energy towards Kuroka and her unborn baby. The effect was immediate as Kuroka`s screams and wincing lessened Alex`s pawn spoke up.

"I am no doctor, but I think I`ve stabilized her and the child." Ravel informed. "Better to get some _real_ help for her though. Do you know anyone who specializes in this kind of thing?"

"Yeah, I do." Scathach said, finishing the rune. "My grandmother is a literal goddess of Life. I`ll give her a call right away."

"But what about Alex and the others?" Raynare asked right away.

"He would say to go without him and save his lass." A new voice spoke up, turning the crowd`s attention. "As much as it pains me to say it, he would be right, as usual."

On the edge of a hill stood a pair of lancers, with one heavily leaning against another. Seasoned veterans immediately recognized their friend, Diarmuid O`Dyna, carrying wounded Cu Chulainn, whose wound wasn`t healing at all. It was a fortune that out of the pair, Hound of Ulster was faster on a spear draw, especially with long lances, akin to Gae Bolg and Gae Dearg. This skill has allowed him to release his cousin from control of Ruler through a single scratch. And behind the duo, they actually saw a duet of Irina and Xenovia, who`s shoulder looked worse than anything. Cu Chulainn spoke up weakly.

"Not to sound like an asshole, but we have a couple wounded here and my wound is made by Gae Buidhe. I would like to get some serious med help." Hound spoke up.

"Wait, where is Griselda?" Irina asked.

"We got separated during our fight." Raynare reported. "Ravel and I dealt with a couple of my old friends, and Scathach had two Cerberuses to deal with. As for your teacher, I think she left us and went ahead."

"We aren`t going to wait for her, if that`s what you are asking." Archer said, helping Kuroka a little. "Scathach, how much longer?"

"NOW!" And with that, the portal opened up and the entire hill immediately became empty, as the group left it be, with the forest and their leader.

In everyone`s mind, they were all hoping that their leader was going to make it out of there alive.

* * *

 **Back to Lucifer.**

Lucifer was _seriously_ questioning whatever the higher being there was about why the hell he was having such a freaking bad luck. Because at this point, it has reached the level of ridiculousness and continued to impress him further with the amount of shit the life was throwing at him. Alex could handle a lot of stuff and it took _a lot_ to make him go down. Unfortunately, the situation he was facing currently at the moment, could very easily be classed as the worst possible scenario for anyone: 93 percent of magical energy was gone from the body, exhaustion, several fresh wounds on legs and a lack of any communication or potions to heal up. In short, Alex was in deep shit, but all those factors weren`t the worst yet. Oh hell no… Because _the worst_ factor was the person he was facing off right now.

Esdeath, his former second-in-command and current leader of Grigori`s Special Forces, along with a commander of her own anti-terrorist team Jaegers.

Out of all the people that Alex had to work with, none has struck more fear, admiration and respect at the same time then Esdeath, and that`s not to count for her killing looks, for which she earned herself a title of "Ice Queen". When the unit was put up for the first time, Alex and Esdeath actually had to duel one another, because neither had any intention of backing down. Only by a _pure luck_ and a certain promise he made to Esdeath, did he win and she official recognized him as her leader, becoming his second-in-command. After that duel, their relations progressed smoothly and without any excesses or incidents, as both Alex and Esdeath were acting purely professionally and effectively leading the teams and a whole division. Their commanding positions, however, didn`t deter them from actually working directly in the field with their teams, but they had different approaches to the situation. Alexander, due to a lack of any special traits or powers, acted as real-life spec ops, supporting and coordinating attacks. As for Esdeath… Whenever she entered the field, the battle could be considered over, for there was nothing that could stop her or anyone to defeat her. Esdeath was not just _one_ of the strongest members, but _the_ strongest member of Spec Ops, all due to the perfect combination of combat experience, Sacred Gear mastery, near Cadre level of power in general. And her Demon`s Extract powers were enough to lay waste to the entire armies and cities, freezing them over or impaling them with spikes, or simply crushing them to pieces. His father once said that Esdeath`s Demon`s Extract was not simply a Counter-Longinus, but a high-tier Longinus level itself, with her mastery. Nobody has been able to use it to the same extent as Esdeath. And in all of Grigori, there were only select few who could give her a good fight and win, but those were just too few. After all, this lady has been able to bring down Vali Lucifer in his Balance Breaker _and_ Cao Cao with his Longinus at the same time. So, Alexander`s chances of surviving her were relatively… screwed.

Esdeath`s rapier clashed with Alexander`s Mimic, shaped as an armored gauntlet, producing sparks, that burnt on Alex`s face, making him growl. He disengaged and jumped back, avoiding as much ice spikes as he could possibly handle, but as he landed back on the ground, his voice screamed through the entire forest as he looked down and saw something that he most certainly didn`t need. Large ice spike coming out of his stomach, as it had pierced his through his back and went out in the outside. The entire area was already reminding of an Antarctic and that mission he and Esdeath had there. Only back then it was will less stabbing and killing, but still…

"Grragh!" With a feral growl, Alex slowly pulled himself out of the spike and used up every bit of energy he had in him to regenerate the wound.

He did manage to lessen the wound itself and close up the one in the back, but in his stomach was really bad and bleeding, even with eternal organs restored. From this point on, Alex understood that he was really in shit and there was no regeneration to regrow anything. And Esdeath was already closing in on him with her powers fully active and without even the slightest sign of tiredness. It was at this moment that Lucifer decided to click in.

 _"_ _Alex, I seriously suggest you a full retreat."_ Lucifer gave him an advice. _"You are way too exhausted and wounded to even think about defeating her. Heck, I doubt that at your full power you could take her on."_

'Oh, just how nice of you to click in, gramps.' Alex sarcastically replied. 'You obviously haven`t met Esdeath. Even in this state, there is no escaping her. Ever, and trust me, I`ve checked. Once she is on a mission to kill someone, he is dead already.'

 _"_ _Sounds a lot like someone I used to know. Only he was a man and someone who actually made me work my ass out to defeat and make him my partner."_ Lucifer recalled. _"Anyway, if we can`t escape this ice lady, what are you going to do? And for both of us, I seriously hope that this will allow you to live."_

'I`m really out of any options here, except for… Lucifer, Excalibur Ruler`s power is command anyone`s will, is it?'

 _"_ _Absolutely, although there are limitations to it, like truly powerful Gods, but against her it did work perfectly."_ Lucifer remarked. _"If you are asking about the ways to reverse this spell, then there are only two ways to do so. First one requires a powerful anti-magic spell or weapon, like that other red spear. As for the second one… Well, you have to give this lovely lady a kiss full of love and passion, but…"_

'Just what I`ve thought.' Alex remarked. 'Good thing that I`ve got plenty of this left in me. Now I only have to…. SON OF A FUCKING WHORING BITCH!' Alex screamed internally as he felt cringe-inducing agony and pain.

He quickly looked at from where did this sudden pain come from and immediately saw just what was it. Esdeath`s ice blades out of the ground… that just _severed_ his entire left arm! He should`ve acted far more carefully and faster, but now… Not only did he lose an entire arm, but Excalibur Mimic with it and the agony was practically blinding his mind from any thought. Cruel and effective, just as Esdeath preferred, as she now drew out her blade and prepared to deliver the final finishing blow. Gathering up all of his strength and bits of will, Alex waited for a moment to strike. And once the tip of the blade was nearing his chest, he quickly and without any hesitation used Clarent to bring it upwards, opening Esdeath to him as she literally flew right towards him. Just as he needed right now, for waking right to he was already too painful. Once her emotionless and 'dead' face was near of his, Alexander made the absolutely the craziest and most ridiculous move in his entire career and life. With force, he pressed his blood-soaked lips against Esdeath`s blue lips, capturing her in a full mouthed kiss. He has heard of ancient ways to lift a charm or a curse and this kiss of love wasn`t as idiotic as it sounded. Pure feelings, emotions and powers, such things were one of the purest forms of energy and magic of its own. When two beings shared the powerful passion or love to each other, then their combined might of such strong feelings could break even strongest curses.

Alexander had enough of love and passion towards Esdeath to count for that, as there was no reason for him to deny her own feelings to him. Years of work together, seeing each other in best and worst, long talks and emotional deepness, coupled with mutual respect, admiration and a natural passion. Everything and more for Alex to fall for Esdeath, dangerous and merciless, but also sincere and true to her feelings. She was a bit obsessive about him, but never to the point of killing others, as she did understand that he was simply like this and he had this effect on people. The real reason as to why she even allowed him to win back then was a promise that he would help Esdeath to find her real happiness, with someone she wished with. Over the years, her ultimate goal became as clear as day and plain as arrow, with Alexander. She gave her word that she would be there for him and with him no matter what and he promised to always be there with her when she needed him. After Scathach, Esdeath must`ve suffered the worst out of this whole mess. Alex only hopped that there was still a spark of love in her heart left for him.

And he was soon proven that there was more than a spark, but a true fire, when Esdeath dropped her rapier and brought him as close as possible, now dominating his mouth and tongue. She preferred to be one in charge and there were only a couple of instances when she allowed others to take over the reins, with Alex being the single person to make her feel _good_ when commanded. But now… She was in control and she took from her chosen all she could of the moment, but was generous too, as she didn`t want hurt him more than he was already. After a long minute, Esdeath finally parted ways with Alex and looked with loving and devoted eyes at him.

"A kiss of true love and passion to break the spell…" She finally spoke. "I had never expected such a thing to be a reality, but I am truly glad that it is true."

"Esdeath… I really missed you." Alex smiled weakly to her, before almost collapsing on to the ground.

Esdeath was quick to catch him and gently put him onto the ground and examine him quickly, but then she suddenly saw how most of his minor wounds were burning away, along with a gaping wound in the stomach, leaving only the arm not reconstructed back. Esdeath was a bit shocked and decided to ask right away.

"What in the world was that?"

"My own brand of regeneration." Alex answered feeling more refreshed, but still tired as hell. "During that Rating Game against Riser, I`ve managed to literally take his flames and integrate them into myself, giving me a powerful regeneration and fire control, though regeneration of limbs really is a hell and each of them is painful in its own right, believe me. It must`ve kicked back in after our kiss, must`ve been an exchange in energies."

"Looks like you and I are now even more perfect, with your flames and my ice." She added sultry, but smiling to him. "I hope that you can forgive me, considering everything that…"

"Hey, it was the Ruler, am I correct?" Esdeath nodded to that one and Alex continued. "Then the only one I am actually really pissed off right now is a certain Fallen motherfucking crow, who had the gale to use my own men against me." Alex rose up, with some difficulties. "And once I find him, he is going to…"

"Do what, exactly?" A new voice came over both of them.

Esdeath and Alex looked up and saw the 10 black-winged man, smiling with a feral scale on them both. Both of them already knew who the hell this was and why he was here.

"So, we finally meet at last. I have been long awaiting for an opportunity to meet you, Azazel`s brat." The man spoke. "After all, out of all his damned servants, you are the only one who has managed to piss me off the most."

"Kokabiel." Alex greeted the renegade, gripping his blade more tightly. "I would say that the feeling is mutual, but that would be a serious understatement. You`ve crossed one line you should`ve stayed the hell away from, crow."

"And what are you going to do to me now, brat? You`ve lost most your energy, all of your friends have fled and you are missing an arm." Kokabiel stated. "Do you honestly think that you stand any chance someone like me?"

Alex simply looked at Esdeath, who nodded to him.

"Who said that I am alone here?" Alex gripped up his Clarent in one arm and prepared for the fight with Cadre.

Kokabiel simply laughed at that one.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." He smiled wickedly.

* * *

 **Huh… Shit is getting more serious the every chapter. And we also have a woman pregnant… what are the odds. Okay, it is never actually said what is the pregnancy period for Nekomatas, but I`ve decided to make it closer to cats (closer to their cat personas), so it`s maximum 2 months.**

 **Please leave a comment and a review, along with any questions or suggestions in review section**

 **Next time: Illya takes actions; Alex and Esdeath, united front.**


	39. Extra 8

**Today is a bit of an unusual Extra, but it will give you guys a bit of an insight in such area that I've created as Grigori`s Special Operations Division. Let`s dive into it.**

* * *

For Eyes Only.

Hellsing Organization.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

To Her Majesty.

Analysis of Grigori`s Special Operations Division.

Your Majesty, in accordance to your orders and orders from the members of Round Table, I present to you my fully detailed report on Grigori`s Special Operations Division. This data and knowledge has been compiled through the various sources and verified by our Intelligence Agencies, in order to get as much information as possible on this organization.

Grigori`s Special Operations Division, also known as SOD or Grigori`s Spec Ops group, was founded in between 2011 and 2012, dates provided by our agents vary. Initially, it consisted from 10 initial members: Arthur Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon, Esdeath (surname unknown), Jeanne D`Arc, Cao Cao, Vali Lucifer, Lucina Lucifer, Archer (surname unknown, possibly a title or nickname), Najenda (surname unknown) and Alexander Black, now known as Alexander Lucifer-Lucifuge. From the point formation, official commander-in-chief was Alexander Black, with Esdeath serving as second-in-command and a Field Commander. Initial purposes of this unit: infiltration of the enemy territory, providing Intelligence and data, assassinations and extermination of extremely dangerous element affiliated with supernatural activity.

From what our agents have managed to gather, during its first days, this group was focused on the recon tasks and exterminating dangerous elements of supernatural world, such as Stray Devils, Demons, and Sorcerers, along with other creatures and persons of supernatural world. Firstly considered to be a failure and having very little impact on the state of "Cold War", that has going on since the death of Lucifer and God, this group received very little support form it`s leaders, save for Azazel himself. However, this state of business soon changed when Special Operations Division, 7 months old and having more agents in their ranks, have repelled an assault from a Holy Order of Divine Hand( now completely exterminated by SOD) on members of Celtic Mythology, wiping out half of the order and subsequently destroying the order itself in the matter of days afterwards. The number of casualties is 349 fanatical exorcists and only 3 KIAs on SOD`s side.

From that point onwards, Grigori`s Special Operations Division has steadily been increasing their numbers, quality of their agents and operatives, along with establishing their definitive zone of influence and partaking in numerous other operations. After Holy Order was wiped out, they have been declared to be enemies by Vatican, Eastern Churches and several protestant confessions, while Church of England remained neutral to them. This decision served as starting point of a conflict between Special Operations Division and various organizations in control of Vatican, primarily Iscariot and 7th Sacramentum Division. Along with Vatican, another primary enemy of Special Operations Division was Old Satan Faction, formed from the political enemies of the current government of Devils. In accordance to such developments, Alexander Black had to reorganize the entire structure of his organization and adapt new ways of operating. Instead of obsolete ways of the past, Special Operations Division adopted a more flexible and modern day organization, taking the elements from Special Forces of various countries and federal anti-terrorist and anti-crime services, such as CIA, MI-6 and FBI. This reform quickly proved to be greatly effective and Special Operations Division has successfully carried a large assortment of missions and operations all over the world. Precise number and details of each operation are highly classified. It is believed that the only person that holds the full information is Alexander Black himself.

The first encounter between Hellsing Organization and Special Operations Division came during the earliest cases of vampire attacks in 2015, when our agent Alucard encountered the extermination team, led by Arturia Pendragon. The encounter led to an unofficial alliance between us on the duration of the mission. Afterwards, I was officially contacted by Alexander Black himself and during our negotiations; we have shared the information about these attacks and formed a defensive alliance until the situation has been resolved. Thanks to this decision, during the attack of Millennium, Grigori`s Special Operations Division has arrived with 600 operatives, led by Alexander Black personally, providing Hellsing Organization large support during the crisis and inflicting heavy casualties on the enemy and blocking them way to the London`s northern countryside. This resulted in 219 KIAs on Special Operations Division`s side. Following the tragic events, an official alliance between our organizations was formed and since then, Special Operations Division and Hellsing Organization work together. Later the same year, Alexander Black was declared deceased, but later he has been confirmed to be alive, but it hasn`t been confirmed if he resumed his activity as SOD`s commander-in-chief. Our specialists believe that despite his official departure, Alexander Lucifer still commands the organization, only from shadows.

Most of the information on this division is heavily classified and unavailable even to most of the operatives. What is known to us, is that Special Operations Division primarily operates in Europe, Middle East and Northern Africa, with each of the zones of activity having a several teams of operatives and a regional commanders, who in turn answer to sector commander, who directly answers to commander-in-chief or Field Commander. Personal in the organization includes users of Sacred Gears, professional former military specialists, witchers, former exorcists and hero descendants. The personal is very well trained and prepared for a very large array of situations; logistics are among the very best, rivaling even Vatican. Statistically, their average operative without any enhanced abilities or supernatural weapons is capable of taking down low-ranking Stray Devils and several agents of the Vatican without any support.

Aside from the main body of the Special Operations Division, our agents have uncovered 3 sub-divisions within the organization.

1\. Jaegers. Personally led by Field Commander, now commander-in-chief, Esdeath. Considered to an elite independent unit, specializing in anti-terrorism, S-class threats and hunting down the rouge agents of SOD. Current personal, aside from commander, is unknown.

2\. Night Raid. Led by Najenda, this unit is considered to be Special Operations` Division recon group and assassination unit. Number of members and any other specifics are unknown. Possibly, a completely detached unit from SOD.

3\. Hero Faction. Led by Cao Cao, officially considered a complete detachment of the Special Operations Division, operating as an extermination force against monsters and Strays. Currently, it is officially stated to be a fully independent force, but several of our agents have confirmed a connection between the Faction and Alexander Lucifer personally. Number of members is unknown and a location the bases is also unknown.

Personal opinion:

Over the years, this group has showed itself to be a force to be reckoned with. Their commander personally is a very intimidating and threatening person, while posing as someone average in compare to his operatives. Alexander`s mind and will, along with his heart are the core components of this Division`s foundation and the reason why they are the dominate force on the continent. Having them as enemies will mean immediate defeat, but as allies, they are a formidable help to us.

That is my full report. I shall await your orders on this subject.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.


	40. Chapter 32

**Lucifer`s Estate.**

Another defensive rune and it is working perfectly, as it always has been and hopefully will be. Grayfia nodded to herself, moving inside the estate after checking up on all of its defensives and bounded fields that were set up by Alex, Medea, Scathach and, just today, Grayfia herself. Kokabiel`s presence and the fact that he might have collaborators has put Alex and his team on level 1 combat alert, along with Grayfia as well, as she was a veteran of Great War and her old habits from that time kicked in, as she enhanced already impressive defenses of the estate to a whole other level, when it would take not just a Satan, but someone on the same level as Sirzechs to break the bounded fields, but it would only be the first layers of the defenses of this estate and there were plenty to keep any intruder occupied. Grayfia had to admit to herself that a way that Alex and his group have fortified this place and acted right after learning the news was nothing short of admirable and quite impressive even for her veteran eyes. No sitting around, no compromise with Exorcists or hesitations, total organization and preparations, those were the signs of a real-life military commander. If it were up to Rias, Grayfia imagined that she would let it simply go on for some time and wouldn`t intervene until things were looking especially grim and she would do nothing to prevent the escalation of the crisis. Alex, on the other hand, took charge and control of the situation, managed to prevent a diplomatic disaster and get all 3 sides work together on something.

This was a mark of Lucifer, a true one. Grayfia still remembered just what kind of a man her father was and she always held him in highest regard and deeply admired for his organized side and keen view on many things. Lucifer never took risks when they weren`t a necessity, playing safe and steady, never straying away from the pattern. This way has ensured the prosperity and stability of the Devils, even though there were those that disliked it and believed that war and aggression would give them far more than "useless" peace. Many of these houses have now long perished in Great War, along with her mother and father, position of power was handed to Sirzechs, who has been able to lead Devils out of crisis and unite most of them, on the public. But in reality, it was still Lucifer, Grayfia`s father, that was saving Devils, as Houses of Bael and Belial, Lucifer`s closest and strongest supporters, that have been holding in bay society and patching the wounds behind the fancy chairs of 4 Great Devil Kings. Sirzechs has served mostly as a public face, but he does wield a great power, both political and literally. Currently the strongest Devil, he is in Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World, all thanks to his Power of Destruction and hundreds of years of experience. Current Lucifer does pride himself of this particular fact and actually believes that because of this and the fact that he killed the original Lucifer, he has the power to dictate his will to others, such as Alexander and Grayfia.

It took some time for Grayfia to get over the fact that he own husband has lied and threatened her, but now she was better, especially with her son with her. Their entire marriage has been a trial to her, with several miscarriages and hundreds of years trying to conceive a healthy child. Then there was the fact that Grayfia was Lucifer`s daughter and fair amount of despise and distrust came from her husband`s supporters and other Devils as well. She did manage and endure to live through all of that, while unknowingly submitting to the rule of Gremory. She lived like that for all this time, even when Millicas was born, he was mostly raised by Venelana, not Grayfia. They must`ve feared that Grayfia would influence Millicas in the wrong direction, the one of her father and not Gremory. This continued for years and years, until she suddenly saw, on that meeting between Rias and Riser, her nephew, Alexander. She didn`t recognize him immediately as a member of House of Lucifer, but once she sensed his Power of Annihilation, she understood immediately that she just saw a member of her own family with the same power as she had. After that, she started looking into him, studying him and learning of the past and trying to find out who he really was, but nothing. Until that Rating Game, when the truth was revealed and Grayfia, along with thousands of Devils, saw how Alexander`s black raven hair and viridian eyes became the shade of white and silver. At that moment, Grayfia immediately recognized just whom Alexander resembled the most. He resembled, no, _was_ Lucifer incarnate, his true heir and successor, demonstrating his traits to everyone with his powers when he battled Riser and killed him. That was enough for Sirzechs to become… frightened. Yes, he was frightened of Alexander and his powers and just how fast he was growing in power. Because of this, he attacked him in Rating Game and now wishes to leash him as his own through Rias and her House`s marriage, just like they did with Grayfia and Alex`s mother, Lucia, when they broke her and sold out to House of Phenex.

However, as Grayfia now knew, Alex wasn`t like all others, for his resolve was one that even Gods couldn`t break. For him, submission to Rias` desires and Sirzechs` wishes would be the ultimate defeat and humiliation he couldn`t allow to happen with him. No, instead, he chose to defy them and challenged them and their arrogances to a Rating Game, rebelling against all of their plans and attempting to break free of their plans on his own life. And when Grayfia has opened her eyes and left Sirzechs, Gremory threatened her and Millicas through separation, hoping that Alex would submit. Instead, Alex went out and confronted Rias and her family, proving once more that Lucifer doesn`t submit to wishes of others, like Sirzechs does and instead declared that if Millicas and Grayfia were hurt in any possible way, he would make House of Gremory pay tenfold. And that was a very firm statement, one that actually Alex leaked to the press of Devils, giving a clear message that he, _the_ Lucifer, was protecting his family and those that were threatened. And this clearly has boosted his popularity in some certain circles of Devils` society and made it clear as day that Alexander wasn`t just against the wedding Rias Gremory, but ready to defy even her all mighty older brother, who has taken the title of Lucifer, but not it`s real name. And as much as Sirzechs wanted, he could never be a Lucifer, for it was more than just a title and power. It was a code of honor, dignity and independence; will to fight for better and never submit, never to destroy out of pride and never to subject out of arrogance. Alex knew and understood those principals, for he lived by them and continues to live by them, that is why he opposes Rias and Sirzechs.

And that is one of the reasons why Grayfia has come to love her nephew with a motherly love, almost the same way as she loved her Millicas. She loved her younger sister Lucia dearly and her fate and end has been a great shock to her. Grayfia truly believed that betraying her family, especially her little sister, was the reason as to why she was denied so long of a healthy child to be born. Her talk with father cleared this hypothesis, as he has never in his time held any grudge against his children, no matter the wrong they have done. Same with her mother and sister, as they have actually visited Grayfia and talked to her. Lucifuge managed to finally calm her mind and soul, but before leaving Lucia asked of Grayfia one thing: to look after Alex and help him in the times of need, even if he wouldn`t admit the need of help. And Grayfia promised to do just that, looking after Alex and serving as his advisor and one the most trusted persons, not fearing to reveal his more vulnerable and scarred side. Alex has been through more than even some of the older Devils would struggle to cope with, always bearing on his soul and just boiling all inside. Grayfia offered to listen and help when he needed, providing a compassion and care, which he really needed and was grateful to receive, as he told her of what has happened to him in those damned orphanages and in foster families, how he suffered and was tortured over and over again physically and literally. Lucifuge could only wonder just how didn`t he break sooner, but at least he let it all out him and could breathe easier. She also deeply admired Alex for how dearly loved both Illya and Sakura, despite the race or circumstances. He was their father and he acted just like one should. Sirzechs may`ve given away a look of a father material, but most of his time was always devised to the point when there was very little time for Millicas and to compensate, Sirzechs was buying him fancy clothes, games, toys and more, missing the point of being a real father. Alex`s priorities were straight and girls were on top of all his lists and he took time with them, spending as much time as he could, playing, talking, just being with them was like breathe of a fresh air. And with Millicas… Alex _had to_ come in terms that both Sakura and Illya had huge crushes on him and just get over it, even though Grayfia caught him grumbling something about killing Millicas if either of the girls were to get hurt because of him. She knew that it was a joke, but still, it reminded her of her father and just how he reacted to the news of Grayfia having kissed a boy she had a crush on. It was a good thing that mother was there and managed to calm Lucifer down, or there would be a need in patching a crater that would be a house of that boy. As for his love life, Alexander was true to his feelings and feelings of his ladies, deeply caring and loving them all individually, creating a certain separation between them all, but not in a bad way. He didn`t hurt them, but made them more whole and complete, as he was honest with them and their feelings to him. He treated them all as individuals and not as mere lovers in bed. They were his armor and founding stones of his resolve, giving him strength to go on. The will to continue and fight on, something that Grayfia found impressive and unique, as Alex never asked them to bear with him, but they did, just like his own team did and they would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back. Just like Lucifer would always inspire and lead people. Grayfia simply had to admit that Alex was Lucifer in every single right.

As she made her way into the estate and into the living room, she quickly saw and heard that there was a heated argument going on between multiple known to her personas. Sona Sitri and Illya were arguing with Rias Gremory and it seemed as Rias was the first one to initiate this scuffle, as Grayfia had suspected. Both heiresses were here for some time now, with their peerages also on the stand by, but Rias and Sona wished to come here and await the news about the operation firsthand, but it seemed like they couldn`t avoid the built up issues and it now spiraled into this argument, with Illya clearly being on the side of Sona. Grayfia was quick to realize that this little girl is far more than meets the eye and that there was something that she was clearly hiding from everyone`s eye. Grayfia even confronted Alex about her suspicions, but it turned out that he knew that there would be such questions and he himself asked his daughter about it, not pressuring her and letting her know, that no matter what, he was here for her and Sakura. Just out of curiosity, Grayfia decided to observe them and see what it was all about.

Rias was truly furious as it was evident by her red glowing aura.

"Say that again, Sona, and I will blast your face into ashes!" Rias warned her former friend. "And as for you, midget, I won`t tolerate someone of your size giving me commands. Go and hide under bed until I decide to teach you humility."

"Threaten me all you want, Rias, but do mind threatening a child." Sona warned her. "Illya is Alex`s daughter and a bright one as well. Certainly brighter and far kinder and humbler then you with all you're bragging and claims on Alexander." Sona glanced with a smile on a little white-haired girl, who nodded with a smile to Sona.

"Those aren`t simply bragging, but true facts." Rias reminded. "Alex will be mine, and the first thing I`ll do once I marry him, is to send this little brat and her sister to orphanage, where they`ll learn respect."

"Do not threaten Sakura and me." Illya warned with a cold and serious voice Rias, surprising everyone. "And daddy will not marry you. You are bad and you do not care about anyone, but yourself and your family has deceived and threatened daddy. You are nothing more but bullies and mean baddies."

"Why, you little…" Rias was ready to do something, but then she and everyone heard a loud enough cough from Grayfia.

"Rias, if you truly wish to do harm to Illya or Sakura, or anyone in this estate and those associated with my nephew, do bear in mind that I will be more than happy to personally repay you for all harm done to them." Grayfia stood along with Illya and Sona, turning to them. "My apologies for not stepping in earlier. Mind informing me of the reason of this heated conversation, if it is not complicated for you?"

"She said that lady Sona and her family are…" Illya started explaining, before going silent, as if contemplating on something and turning to Sona. "Lady Sona, what was that she said that sounded like a curse?"

"Something that good and well-mannered ladies must not say, Illya." Sona smiled to Illya. "She called us cravens and robbers, putting it lightly."

"Which you clearly are, stepping on my territory." Rias growled at them. "And do you honestly think that even if Alex gets out of marriage, he would choose you? I mean, the only reason you are so popular is because of that position of yours and a bit of pretty face. And without it, nothing but bare bones and a nerdy look." Sona looked as if she took an offence, but decided to respond on such claim.

"Well, it would seem that Alexander sees in people more than just objects of physical appeal." Sona replied. "Although, last I`ve heard from him, my measurements were quite to his pleasing and he wasn`t shy from proving it with his actions."

Rias widened her eyes once she realized just to what Sona was referring to.

"You`ve got some nerve, Sitri, to bed my future husband and tell it directly in my face." Rias` red aura returned. "Just for that, I`ll personally make sure that your clan dies on you, when I rip that damned womb of yours in the Rating Game and not even your big bad sister will stop me!"

"If you think that I require Serafall`s assistance to defend myself, then you are even more foolish then I first gave you credit." Sona adjusted her glaces. "I am perfectly capable of defeating you."

"Ladies…" Grayfia decided to end this argument for now. "Save your personal squabbling for future and focus on the crisis at hand, for you are here with a definitive purpose."

"Grayfia, are you really going to play a role of a mediator here? You, my brother`s wife and Queen? Don`t you know on whose side you are on?" Rias asked, as if Grayfia was her servant. "Or perhaps I shouldn`t have expected more from a daughter of man whose name Sirzechs has earned." Now, it was Grayfia`s turn to teach Rias.

"My dear Rias, allow me tell you a couple of things that your dear parents should`ve told you long ago, but must`ve neglected to mention due to their arrogance." Grayfia smiled a little innocently, but menacingly at the same time. "First of all, being Sirzechs` Queen and wife does not mean that I become his slave, despite how much your family has tried. Next, I know exactly now on whose side I belong and who has merely been using me and my name to increase their status. House of Lucifuge, after all, is famous as the house that was always the closest and strongest of the supporters of Lucifer, my father. And they always stand with a true Lucifer, not someone who has merely used the weakened state of my father and killed him, akin to a coward and someone who believes himself of being of higher purpose, but fails to understand what it truly means to be the Lucifer."

"And what it means? Do tell, Grayfia. Enlighten me, younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, the Strongest Devil alive."

"Lucifer is not just a title, Rias." Grayfia spoke. "It is a name and symbol that is bestowed upon the one who carries within him the will and resolve to lead entire nations into future, defying all those that oppose them and ready to accept anyone who asks of help. Lucifer is not the one who holds the greatest prestige, most powerful or the richest. Lucifer is the one who is capable of doing what others wish not to do and the one who can make an impossible choice and live through. Alexander, as much as Sirzechs wishes to believe to have tamed him, is the Lucifer by right and judgment of life itself, for he has survived and lived through more horrors then anyone can imagine. I know all about it, for he did tell me about it all and I also understand that if Sirzechs was in his place, then I know that he would break under pressure."

"What? You mean that my brother is weaker then Alex?! Absurdity in its finest." Rias laughed. "Have you forgotten just how powerful he is? Your and Alex`s Annihilation pales against his Power of Destruction."

"Rias, it is not the magical or physical power that is discussed here." Sona spoke up, backing Grayfia. "It is about the mentality and will that a person has. I`ve talked with Arturia and Scathach a couple of times about Alex and they told me something rather interesting about him. They told me that when he was in Spec Ops, commanding it, he never, even once, has turned down someone who was in need of help. And every time he helped, he took no credit, just doing the right thing. But that is not all. I do not know all the details, but Scathach has stated that Alex once faced the Goddess of Death, Hel. I am sure you`ve heard of her."

Everyone in the room knew very well of legendary Hel, Goddess of Death and Dead, ruler of Helheim and one of the strongest creatures in the entire world, standing in the same league as Sirzechs himself. Very little solid information is known of the powerful goddess, but what truly is known is that there are very few who even dare to speak to her, much less fight her. As a Goddess of Death, she is also known as someone who never forgives and forgets those that have cheated their deaths and would always have her due, but she is rumored to be favoring those that do not fear death and always pay their debts, but it is unknown in what way she shows her favoritism. Rias couldn`t possibly imagine just what Alex did to draw the attention of Goddess of Death.

"From what know, Alex confronted Hel not long after the attack on Asgard by frost giants was prevented." Sona continued. "She herself has dragged him into Helheim against his own will. It has taken a direct intervention from Morrigan and Scathach to get to Helheim. When they`ve reached the kingdom of the dead, Hel peacefully allowed Alex to leave her domain, even apologizing for her rude behavior towards him and to Morrigan and Scathach. Alexander, from what I`ve heard, held no grudge against her and was glad to satisfy her curiosity. When they were about to leave, Hel said that Alex is the single person that has impressed her quite like he did and that out of all that have faced her, none has been so unshakable in the face of Death, which is something that Hel respects in others. I believe that facing literal Goddess of Death and impressing her to the point of earning her respect is something that not even strongest of Devils or Angels can do. It takes a true monster to not even flinch in the face of Death."

"Daddy isn`t a monster. He is a Nephilim." Illya reminded with a pout. "And grandpa Lucifer isn`t a monster, he is also a Nephilim, but turned into a Devil. And grandpa Lucifer is very powerful one, much stronger than even Albion and Ddraig in their best day even without his Nephilim`s powers with only his powers as a Devil, much stronger than Sirzechs. But Daddy is also growing stronger and is almost as strong as uncle Baraquel, who is 3rd strongest in grandpa Azazel group. Although, it is odd that Daddy can`t use his power fully, and something inside him holds back his full power."

Grayfia`s eyes widened at what just Illya said, especially the part about her father and Alexander`s power growth. Lady of Lucifuge was most certain that only those that had the blood of Lucifer in them could actually connect with his spirit and spirits of the rest of House of Lucifer and Lucifer himself assured both her and Alex about this. Then how could Illya, adopted daughter of Alexander, who possessed zero blood connection with Alexander or anyone with Lucifer`s blood in them, could see her father and determine his power so well, not to mention that he also was a Nephilim. And to state so clearly about Lucifer`s true power was something that Grayfia just couldn`t let go so easily. And then there was the statement about Alexander`s power growth. Baraqiel was one of the strongest living Fallen Angels and to claim something so confidently… And Alex didn`t use his power fully, even though she was pretty sure that he did and that he was actually in the same leagues as the lesser Satan-class, but to hear something like that. And then there was something that was holding him back inside… Could it be a magical seal? Grayfia decided to ask.

"Illya, if what you are saying is true, then, just based on your judgment, how strong would Alex actually be if he were to use his full power?" Grayfia asked her.

"If Daddy were to use his full power, then he would be just as strong as False Lucifer." Illya stated.

"You watch your mouth, little girl!" Rias warned Illya, who simply turned to her and spoke.

"Sirzechs` isn`t a Lucifer, he is a Gremory." Illya spoke. "I meant that False Lucifer, who thought he could become what he wasn`t."

"I don`t understand whom you mean." Sona spoke. "But, I am curious just how on Earth you know so much, even as a Dragon.

"I know whom she is speaking about." Grayfia spoke, turning to Illya. "And I too would like to know from where do you know about this title, young lady?"

"I know because I know." Illya innocently spoke. "Is it weird?"

"More like confusing, to be honest with you." Grayfia admitted, before actually thinking of a theory she wanted to check right now. "Illya, tell me, who is your mother?"

"Hm?" Illya looked curiously at Grayfia before bowing her head down a little. "She is… not a very nice person, but she is not a bad person. She is just… too focused."

"In what way?" Sona curiously asked Illya.

"She only cares about getting back the silence." Illya said, confusing everyone.

"And you don`t want it? Don`t you miss your mommy?" Sona continued.

"I like this world; it is fun and is full many good things, while mommy thinks that she must get back in her home no matter what. Mommy doesn`t want to understand that this world is much better than one she wants. And… I also don`t want to leave, because I would miss Daddy and Sakura, and if I left, Daddy would be very upset and…" Illya suddenly stop and turned to the courtyard. "They are back, but something is wrong. Very wrong and… Daddy isn`t with them." And without saying any other word, Illya ran directly towards it.

Grayfia and the others have followed the little white haired girl, thinking over what they`ve just heard about, picking up on the phrase of Alex not being with them. Once the trio were in the courtyard, they saw how from the ground opened up a very powerful and large portal, from where emerged practically the entire group that went out in the recon mission, but they were missing several members and had another person with them, helping to Cu Chulainn. However, that wasn`t what caught everyone`s eye: the group looked like they`ve just went not into a recon mission, but a bloody battle, as Xenovia and Cu Chulainn were badly injured and almost everyone was covered in bruises, cuts and dirt. It was troubling to see them like this, but then Grayfia noticed the weakened pained scream and saw the source of it, which was Kuroka, lying on the ground and… having blood spilling from between her legs. Ravel and Raynare were tending to her, while Scathach has fallen on to the ground, completely exhausted and out of all her powers, for it was obvious from the burnt runes on the ground it was her portal. But all of that wasn`t what hit them all. It was the fact that among them wasn`t Alexander. Rias was the first one to speak up.

"What the hell happened to you all?!" She screamed at them. "And where is Alex?! What happened to my husband?! Answer me!"

"Will you fucking shut the hell up?!" Archer finally snapped at Rias, disregarding the fact that Illya and others were here. "We`ve got two wounded here, both bleeding and a pregnant Nekoshou lady here with a risk of death and miscarriage! We don`t have fucking time to put up with your…" Archer was shut when Kuroka suddenly screamed louder and more painfully.

"Darn it! Damage to the womb is more critical than I thought and teleport affected her badly. I can only sustain her for a little while, but I can only slow down and ease a little the pain, but she needs real healer RIGHT NOW!" Ravel immediately reported, suddenly turning her attention to Illya who simply stepped close to Kuroka and put her little hand on her. "Illya, don`t touch her! She…"

Instead of listening to Ravel, Illya simply closed up her eyes and then snapped them open with them now glowing red. In the same instant, everyone almost chocked at the power surge coming from the little girl and just _what_ kind of power it was coming from her. It was… unimaginable, like the purest light breaking through the night and blinding them. Like the freshest breeze of sea air, akin to icy wind cooling down the desert and hotness of the air. There were many interpretations and none would be completely accurate, for they were not enough. Even Grayfia didn`t know that there was this kind of power in this world, and she has faced many kinds of magical signatures and energies, from Greek gods to Angels and Devils of all kinds, but this… The closest energy she could think of related to Illya`s power was the energy she sensed from Dragons, but it was very stretched, almost like a whisper, but it was there, this relation.

As Illya`s powers flown through her body, the entire group has felt the effects that were taking effect on them all, flowing into them and making them feel the effect immediately. Battled Nephilims with all their wounds, cuts, bruises and exhaustion, have suddenly realized that all their pain and strains were gone, replaced completely by freshness and new found strength to fight on. Xenovia, Cu Chulainn and all of the warriors here have just witnessed how all of their wounds, cursed, poisoned or otherwise bad were completely gone. And then everyone turned to see that Kuroka has stopped crying out in pain, and wasn`t even feeling any at all. She gently moved away stunned Ravel`s hands and looked curiously at already finished Illya, who looked with a gentle smile at Kuroka, who smiled back to her and kissed her forehead.

"Nya, thank you, my kitten, nya." Kuroka said to Illya, standing up carefully and rubbing her belly gently. "Nya, what a fool of a mommy you have. Should`ve known better than risk your safety. Illya, you are a life savior, kitten, nya."

"Kuroka, explain yourself." Rias drew the attention of everyone, with her red aura glowing once more. "What is this talk about miscarriage and a child?! Is it _his_ child?!" Heiress of Gremory wanted to know from Nekomata, who looked at her with a visible scowl.

Grayfia and Sona quickly picked up on what happened and were looking simply shocked, but they were good enough to hide their surprise and process it all out in their minds. Grayfia was mildly surprised to hear of the fact that Kuroka was pregnant, especially considering the fact that she wasn`t in her mating period, for she has made it her business to know who was among her closest, and she knew well enough that Nekomatas could mostly consummate a child during their mating periods and that the periods of pregnancy were relatively short, just barely 2 months. Due to the unique body structure, their child was forming fast, but also not showing off too much, until the very last week of the pregnancy. While she had some second thoughts, she was internally happy for Kuroka and Alex, especially considering that it was his first child. She already wondered if it would be a girl or a boy. As for Sona, she did feel a little sad that it was Kuroka to beat her in getting the firstborn to Alex, but she wasn`t going to let it get right under her skin. It was obvious that Alex and the girls were having intimate relations, with Kuroka known among their little circle to be an unofficial 'main girl and wife' to Alex. Nobody in Alex`s harem could actually compete with her level of devotion and love, so Sona simply had to accept. Plus, it showed clearly that Alex was capable of conceiving, which was the literal plus to her and other girls. And once Tsubaki hears about it… They would have to take a day off, or two for personal matters.

Kuroka looked threateningly at Rias and decided to answer to her. The rest of the group were looking in already combat alert.

"The miscarriage was my fault, I won`t deny it, but I believe that it is obvious who is the father." Kuroka spoke, not wanting to actually start up a fight, turning to everyone. "And he needs our help right now."

"Kuroka, sorry, but on this one, you aren`t coming along." Arturia said. "No offence, but knowing Alex, he will have my head on a pike for getting you hurt. I would prefer not to risk you and baby once again, although, you could`ve told at least someone about it."

"I knew." Illya spoke up, surprising everyone, save for Kuroka. "Kuroka`s baby is quiet, but she is sweet and kind. She feels nice and well with her Mommy and Daddy, but around Rias, she feels threatened and angry."

"Nya, the kitten knows who is who." Kuroka noted out. "Alright, but make it fast you all. I have a very bad feeling about it all."

"Not to ask about the obvious, but who is this one?" Sona asked, pointing at the young man standing near Cu Chulainn.

"Diarmuid O`Dyna is my name, milady. Descendant of First Knight of Fianna and loyal and proud member of Special Operations Division." Diarmuid introduced himself, looking at Cu Chulainn. "And, much to my own shame and dismay, one of victims of Kokabiel`s vile schemes. Hope you do not mind if I accompany you." He drew the questioning looks from Medusa and Archer.

"Don`t worry, that`s my cousin alright." Blue-haired lancer spoke in defense of his cousin. "Gae Dearg does its job just well against any kind of magic, Holy or Unholy." He then summoned up his own weapon. "Now, are we gonna stand here or go and get our people out that forest?" All nodded to that one and prepped up to go…

…Until they all had to turn to another opened portal, from which emerged another group, only these looked even worse than the first one. With them was Medea, whose whole attire was ragged and burnt, as if she had to go through hell and back, wounds showing off as well. It was clear as day that she has been fighting her own battle against someone. Next to her, were lying Griselda without her own weapon and Yuuto Kiba, badly beaten and bleeding from several wounds. Now it was clear just where the hell he was all this time, with a look of total defeat and shame. Near of them was sitting young girl in a traditional attire of wizard, with a cape and hat, dressed in a English-styled clothing of a student. She had blue eyes and curly blond hair. Arturia immediately went to her, for she couldn`t do otherwise for her little sister Le Fey Pendragon, knocked out Arthur being near them. And then there was one last lady, sitting on the ground and punching the ground with her own fist, cursing the hell out and with tears flowing out of her blue eyes, with her navy blue long hair looking messed as never before and her military-styled uniform also wrecked. Members of SOD immediately recognized her as their Field Commander and Alexander`s second-in-command, Esdeath, Strongest member of Special Operations Division and commander of her own unit of elite warriors and anti-terrorists Jaegers. And now, she looked as if she has been defeated in the worst way possible.

"Darned bastard… just couldn`t… you bloody idiot…" With each word she descended deeper into seemingly endless despair and… sadness, crying out loud, something that was never seen from Ice Queen. "Why couldn`t you just move away… Why… WHY?!"

Arturia looked at her and then at her little sister.

"Le Fey, was it your work?" She carefully asked her, who looked at her with teary eyes.

"Y-yes. I`ve m-managed to get them into multi-locational transportation spell, b-but…" She too descended into crying and sought comfort in Arturia`s shoulder. "Arturia, I am so sorry… I should`ve… I n-needed t-to be faster, b-but…" She descended into crying.

"Wh-What do you mean…" And then she understood… "No…No, don`t tell me… YOU SERIOUSLY MEAN IT?! HE CAN`T BE GONE!"

The rest of the group were a little confused, but then it came upon them. A morbid realization of what has occurred in that forest. The battle, that has been fought, but lost and now… they were realizing the loss. They all knew that there was a chance of death in a mission, always. Alex made sure that they all understood it and knew that this was truly possible, but for it to actually happen… Scathach gripped her spear and cursed in Celtic, with tears coming out. Irina and Xenovia bowed their heads in respect, despite how bad they`ve started out, not hiding their sadness. Medusa took away her eye patch and revealed tears flowing out. Archer was livid, pissed at that bastard, but no curses left his mouth. Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid gripped their fists and did their best to hold in bay their feelings. Medea and the rest of arrivers weren`t showing much emotion from exhaustion, safe for Esdeath and Le Fey. Sona and Grayfia had their mouth agape and faces pale, with Rias simply looking in shock. Illya didn`t even know what has happened, for her mind blackened and she fell in hands of Archer, holding poor child. Kuroka upon understanding it, dropped on her knees with shocked and mortified expression, all life gone from her body.

"No… Tell me you are not serious…" She said with emotionless and dead voice.

Instead of answering, Esdeath drew out something that no one of them wished to see, for it was the confirmation of what they all wished not to see.

Clarent Avenger, bloodied and covered in black feathers… with Alexander`s hand attached to it, severed from the body. And that was enough for them to finally understand, that their worst nightmare has come to life…

Alexander Lucifer, son of Lucia Lucifer and Azazel, True Lucifer and harbinger of Nephilims… was gone.

 **…**

 **Next time: Death...**


	41. Chapter 33

**Unknown location.**

The ground beneath felt cold and hard, akin to a rock and steal at the same time. As Alex was making step after step, he felt as if the dust was rising up, but it was heavier and had a different feeling. Like… ashes. He leaned down and took some of this grey dust into his hand, not caring about how did his left arm appear, when he remembered correctly that it was cut off by Esdeath. After he examined it all closely, he dropped it off and finally looked around himself, seeing nothing more but a barren wasteland, filled with rocks, ashes and some pools of blood. The sky was pitch black because of the clouds and constantly reshaping and moving at high speed. Air felt completely devoid of any life, but was astonished Alex more was the fact that he wasn`t even breathing at all to begin with. In fact, his entire being felt… wrong, empty and hollow. He was feeling… dead.

And then, it finally came to him…

* * *

 **Kuoh`s Forest.**

Two large Light Spears were thrown at Esdeath and Alex, but they separated by moving to opposite directions. Alex and his former XO now looked at grinning Kokabiel, as he was preparing another Light weapon against them. Lucifer visibly scoffed, as he knew that his options were severely limited, with him missing an arm, practically zero magical energy left, tiredness and exhaustion from previous fights, especially with Esdeath. His only available weapon was his Clarent Avenger and nothing more, no magical spell or power in his command, for he exhausted himself to this point. If he were at his fullest, then this would be a completely different talk and Lucifer had reasons to believe that he could match Kokabiel on all levels and battle him. His Demonic and Holy powers could give him a real run for his money, but that bastard decided to send out Alex`s friends and Seryu to weaken him up a bit. A coward`s move, nothing more, nothing less…

In a single instant, Kokabiel moved from sky and reached the ground, standing now behind Esdeath, who paled a little as she realized that her primary threat was right behind her. With one strong punch, Kokabiel sent Esdeath deep into the forest, leaving him with Alex all alone. That was just what Lucifer needed. Once Esdeath was out of the clear view, Kokabiel casted his Light Sword and began walking towards Alex, grinning with feral smile on his face. He spoke up.

"I`ve waited a long time for this." He commented. "The day, when I`ll finally be able to pay back to your damned father for what he has done to me!" With that he launched out of the place right at Alex.

Lucifer evaded, moving to the right, preparing to block the attacks. Kokabiel`s red eyes traced him to where he now stood, with blade coming close to his neck, but Alex blocked the strike, moving golden sword away from his throat and bashing it into the ground. Lucifer flipped back and regained some distance between himself and Cadre. Kokabiel laughed loudly, speaking.

"Looks like you still have some spirit in you after all." He noted, raising his sword. "Good, it will make killing you so much more satisfying and enjoyable."

"Tough talk, coming from a coward and traitor." Alex noted, getting Kokabiel`s attention. "Sending my own team to attack me and my friends, and only after I`ve taken down Esdeath, you decided to show up. Heh, I guess dad and Baraquel were right when they said that you were the weakest of the Cadre."

"Your father and all of his friends, those are the real weaklings." Kokabiel said with venom. "Retreating from the war, making peace with our enemies and now forming petty alliances, not to mention marrying to a Phenex`s whore and producing brats along the way… If only he had listened to me, we would`ve ruled the world right now, not sweet talking our enemies!"

"If they had followed your advice, moron, Fallen Angels would`ve been the first side to annihilated." Alex contradicted. "Losses of Fallen Angels were the highest of all sides in Great War, but you didn`t see it, because all you cared about was killing weak and helpless, like a coward you really are. And as for my mother, say another word about her, crow, and I`ll rip that tongue of yours out of your mouth."

"What a threat, coming from a half-dead brat, who`s mommy divided her legs before me before she died." Alex`s eyes immediately widened, as Kokabiel`s grin grew larger. "Did you really think that idiot Riser was able to find your mommy by a complete accident? Azazel protected her and you with Lucina more than anybody, always staying with you and not letting even a mouse to come close to Lucia. I`ve watched with hatred and rage as he was having such a great time with his little whore, while I was forgotten and forced to cope with that damned peace he was trying to achieve. He took away my only joy in life, while he was on cloud nine with his family. And I`ve decided to teach him and his friend Baraquel, who was also having such a nice time with his whore, a little lesson. A little scheming and handsome compensation were enough for Himejima clan to take care of Shuri Himejima and her daughter. When Azazel and Baraquel heard of that, they`ve rushed there to save them, which was enough for me to strike. I`ve called out Riser, giving him the location of his fugitive whore and how to get there, but in return to for my cooperation I`ve decided to indulge myself in the same pleasure as Azazel. Your mother screamed when I took her, I guess it was the first time she had a true Fallen Angel in her." With that said, Kokabiel began laughing like a maniac he was.

"You… It was you… All those years ago…" Alex growled and was shaking with fury. "Bastard… I`ll incinerate those muddy wings of yours and rip off your testicles for what you`ve done to her and Lucina." Alex growled to Kokabiel.

"That`s some threat, coming from a dead man." Kokabiel casted one more Light Sword in his arm. "Do you really think that I`ll let you live long enough to execute that threat? I`ve learned better than to let a Lucifer slip out of my hand."

Before Alexander could reply to Kokabiel, he suddenly heard a telepathic link activated with him.

 _"_ _Alex, can you hear me?! It`s me, Le Fey!"_ Familiar voice of Arturia`s little sister shouted in his head.

'Yes, I hear you, loud and clear.' Alex said in his mind, thankful that thoughts are much faster than words. 'Where are you, Le Fey? Did Kokabiel get to you and Arthur?'

 _"_ _We were staying at our cousins in London, when he appeared and attacked. Arthur covered my escape, but he himself… Listen, Kokabiel got in his possession Excalibur Ruler and he used it to control the guys."_ Le Fey explained _"And that`s not all. Somebody has been helping him out from the inside, informing of where the agents are. I don`t know who was it, but it`s someone outside of Grigori and with a great deal of power."_

'It doesn`t matter right now. My team need to get the hell out of here and regroup, we won`t win here and I myself right now in a tight position as well.'

 _"_ _They`ve just got away through Scathach`s runic portal."_ That was brought some relief to Alex. _"I am preparing a multi-locational transportation spell to get those that I can out of here, but it`s really hard for me to get your magical signature for your jump. I need a couple of minutes, so please stay alive."_

Alex could clearly understand that his position right now was dire and hopeless. His magical resource was at minimal and there was not a single chance that Kokabiel would allow Alex to live long enough to make that jump. No, there was no way for Alex to get out of this mess, no chance was available. He was, for the final time, done for. But there was still something that little blonde wizard could to him.

'Le Fey, focus on Esdeath`s magical signature and pinpoint it.' Alex knew what he was doing. 'Her magical energy is second to none and you should be able to transport her quickly with the others.'

 _"_ _I`ve got it, but… Alex, don`t do it! Give me a minute and I will…"_ Le Fey already understood what it really was.

'Get to spell casting and stop worrying over me.' Alex sounded grim. 'I already know that I`m done for. Shit, I can`t believe that this is it for me… Le Fey, please, do me a favor."

 _"_ _Whatever it is, I`ll do it."_

'Tell my family, my team, my friends and my daughters… Tell them that I`m sorry.' And with that Alex cut the link with Le Fey.

He grimly laughed in his mind, realizing the full extent of what is going on and what will happen. Lucifer never feared death and wasn`t one of those to run away from it, but right now, at this moment… He couldn`t believe it, but he was wishing that he could escape from his death right now. Not now, not today, not this time. Not because he was afraid, but because now, for a the first time in his life, despite all the bad that happened… He truly felt alive. He didn`t just functioned, he _lived_. With his friends, his family and beloved girls and daughters. Even with Rias and her family trying to enslave him, he living the best days of his life. He enjoyed his life and wished not end it. It was selfish of him, for ones in while, Alex was feeling selfish and wasn`t feeling any need to reject this feeling. His life was full of joy and fulfillment, with his friends and family with him. He wanted to spend more time readying classical literature with Arturia or Medea, as they did in their free time. He wished to again walk in woods of Ireland with Scathach. He wished to spend time playing chess or talking with Sona and Tsubaki. He wanted to spend time with Shirone, being simply close to white cat, or with Ravel, who now was a good friend with him and whom Alex began to feel the same attraction as to other girls. Raynare, Medusa and Akeno wished to go to cinema with him on a romantic movie. Archer, Cuhullin and Alex were planning on all guys out night, going in pool or bowling. Azazel called just yesterday and wanted to spend time with Alex and Lucina, like a family. Illya and Sakura barely saw Alex today and he wanted to make up to them for this, thinking about going in zoo or somewhere where they could have fun, thinking about inviting Grayfia and Millicas.

Kuroka… With her, Alex felt the worst with leaving behind, not just because they were in love the longest or because she healed his heart when it was nearly crushed. Not only because of that, not because she was the most trusted person had he in this life. No, it was all because he was leaving Kuroka not alone, but with a child. Their own child, one that they didn`t even think would have so soon, but fate decided to do as it pleased and rewarded former stray cat and a shattered spirit with their child. Alex didn`t even believe it at first that Kuroka was pregnant and wasn`t even sure on how to react to it, but he quickly decided to simply accept it as it was. Kuroka may`ve been young, but she had a strong wish and desire to be a mother, to hold little kittens in her hands and protect from anything. Lucifer didn`t know why she didn`t tell him, for he only found when Illya let it slip from her lips. His black cat may`ve been afraid about telling him or had any other reason, but Alex wasn`t going to judge his chosen, but instead, he wanted to share their happiness. He knew well about Nekoshou and their biology, so they would see their little kitten very soon, in just 2 or 3 weeks. He wanted to talk to her about it today, but because of all this commotion, he had no chance. And to let her go on this mission… He may`ve been a genius, but he really allowed his pragmatic side get the better of him. Idiot, to let her go here and for not telling her. And now… For the first time, in many years, Alex felt how his cheeks were becoming wet, because of tears coming out of his eyes.

'Kuroka, I`m so sorry, my beloved.' He apologized to her. 'You are my greatest treasure and you gave the greatest gifts I couldn`t even dream about. I wish… I wish I would be able to hold our child.'

Kokabiel noticed how Alex was crying and laughed like at this seeming weakness.

"Oh my, is mama boy afraid of big bad Fallen Angel?!" He mocked Alex, who simply laughed it off and spoke up.

"No, I simply can`t believe that the one to kill me will be the most pathetic and weakest of Angels." Alex got Kokabiel`s attention. "I would be fine if it was someone from the high league, like a God or someone like it. Heck, even Sirzechs would do, but you… It`s just my fucking luck." Alex spit it, getting a growl from Kokabiel. "Now, if you are done with jerking off your ego boner, let`s see if you have what it takes to kill _a real_ man."

And with that Alex launched himself at Kokabiel, who growled and swung around his sword. Lucifer knew that this was it and so, he had no need to hold back and could go all out. He used up every single inch of his power to enhance his physical attributes and put it all to use. Alex got right in front of Kokabiel, ducking down to evade the double horizontal slash, sending his Clarent Avenger right in the face of Kokabiel. Arrogant and reckless Fallen Angel didn`t even evade it, so the blade hit Kokabiel right in the face, cutting the flesh and severing a nice portion of his face from the skull. Former Cadre roared from pain and agony, his fury becoming far greater than before. Alex used the chance and attacked one more time, putting all of his remaining strength in one slash in the chest, leaving a deep trail of blood at chest and shoulder. Kokabiel managed to regain some of his composure and at full speed, he slashed Alex`s remaining hand with a sword. With another move, he took Alex in his hand and brought him before he disfigured face.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" He shouted at him. "I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

"I`ll see you in Hell…" Were the last words that Alex said.

 _"_ _Alex…"_ Lucifer suddenly clicked in. _"I… I`ll await you on the other side, son."_

'Sorry, grandpa. I must`ve disappointed you.'

 _"_ _No kid, you did no such thing. If anything, I`ve made the right choice with you."_ Lucifer smiled to his grandson. _"To see a true Nephilim once more… You`ve brought our kind back, that was more than enough for me, but to also see you live your life as you choose was even more worth it."_

'I wish I had more time…'

 _"_ _As do I."_ Lucifer admitted.

In the next second, Alex smiled and looked right in the one remaining eye of former Cadre, as he ran a Light Sword right through his heart, ending Alexander Lucifer`s life.

* * *

 **Back in the present.**

Alex regained the full memory of everything that happened and now he simply sighed as he looked around himself. He was expecting to witness endless void and darkness, but this was still a little more preferable, despite the grimness of his situation. He was now dead, in the land of dead and surrounded by complete death. However, what actually was interesting Alex at the moment was the fact that he felt like he was in the wrong place of death… Like he was not where he belonged in death. From what he recalled, his soul in death was in hands of Hel, Goddess of Death and ruler of Helheim and he remembered well how Helheim looked like from his previous visit there. This was not Helheim…

"Where in death did I end up?" Alex asked himself aloud, looking around.

"Somewhere you now belong, maggot." Alex heard behind him a familiar, mocking and venomous voice.

Dead Lucifer turned around and now he understood in what hole did he end up. Instead of kingdom of Hel, he was sent into the realm of other Death God, one that Alex had a misfortune of crossing paths with in the past and wronging him in very bad way. Before Alex was none other, but Hades, God of Dead from Greek Mythology and the single God out of all pantheons and Mythologies that hated Alexander Lucifer with the purest and most intense hatred. The feeling wasn`t mutual, but Alex actually despised Hades for what happened back a couple of years ago and how he abused his position and made life for all that he hated and simply didn`t liked miserable. Needless to say, it was obvious why Alex preferred Hel to Hades.

Alex looked at the floating skeleton and spoke in unimpressed voice.

"Hades." Alex greeted the God of Dead. "Come to greet your new citizen, or were passing by?"

"Alexander Lucifer, even in death you keep laughing at fate." Hades irritatingly said. "But at last, fate has turned against you and now you are in my domain, where there is only word that matters. And now, after so many years of escaping your death, you`ve ended up where you truly belong."

"I doubt that one, Skeletor." Alex scoffed, crossing arms. "From what I know, you aren`t really someone to be respected as a God or even as a person. If anything, I know that better than anyone, seeing how you allowed Persephone run rampant with her madness."

At that time, Hades picked Alex`s ethereal body and slammed it against a suddenly appeared rock formation behind Alex`s body. Alex didn`t even feel the impact and was unsurprised when he didn`t even feel pain, seeing how his body was different and he had no need for pain now that he was dead. Looks like Hades has forgotten about it in his rage.

"Don`t you dare to mention the name of my beloved!" Hades roared. "It was your cursed Necromancy that took away my wife! You are the only one in fault, for it was you who killed her!"

"Your wife was insane and mad with power." Alex spoke calmly. "Raising long dead people from their graves and sending them to attack the living just for her amusement is not something that God of Dead must allow, but, instead of stopping her in tracks, you`ve indulged her insanity and allowed her to go rampant on the innocent. Would you like to know the number of dead, Death God?"

"I care nothing about those measly mortals, Lucifer! The single thing that I care about is the same one that you`ve taken away from me, wretched Necromancer!" Hades shouted Alexander. "You`ve had the gale to steal something that was never yours and now I shall have it back! I know that you still have it, son of Azazel. Where is Persephone`s soul?!" Hades demanded from Lucifer.

Alex knew all too well what was Greek God of the Dead speaking about, since he indeed possessed the knowledge of said thing. Around 2 and a half years ago there was a serious crisis that shook practically the entire supernatural world, in which now dead Goddess played the major part, along with Alexander and his group. Persephone, a deranged, psychotic and insane Greek goddess has decided to make the world of mortals her personal playing ground, with rising dead from graves and everywhere else, attacking innocent people. She relished in agony and pain of the mortals, laughing and feeling sick satisfaction at this action. Greek Pantheon and several other mythologies tried to stop her, but as it turned out Hades himself has decided to bend the rules of his kingdom, to which Persephone was tied up to and no matter what, her life couldn`t be taken away by any natural and unnatural means. Grigori`s Special Division also took part in that darned crisis, with Alexander deciding that instead of trying to kill Persephone, he would rid her of physical bond with this world and take her soul instead. For this matter, he had to become a master of one of the most difficult and profound magical arts in this world- Necromancy. Fortunately, Hel, Norse Goddess of Death and Dead, was quite agitated and furious by all these actions, along with the fact that her colleague was bending the rules in such insidious way possible. She was more than happy to teach Alexander the ways of a true Necromancer for this matter and within a year`s time, which he spent in Helheim, where time runs in accord to Hel`s wishes, he mastered this art in best way possible. And once he was back in the real world, where his absence lasted less than 3 days, he and the others have managed to trap Persephone and Alex performed one of the most powerful and greatest rituals in history- Extraction of Goddess` Soul. Alex managed to do it, getting putting an end to Persephone`s insanity and crisis all together, along with putting the dead to rest. That was more than enough to earn Hel`s respect and deep trust, becoming her friend. As for the soul of Persephone, only Alex and Hel had knowledge of its whereabouts.

Alex looked in empty eyelids of Hades and spoke.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, do you really think that I would even consider telling you of its whereabouts?" Alex asked him seriously. "I know better than anyone what will happen if you get your hands on her soul and I`ve swore not let that happen, even in death."

"Be careful with whom you are playing games, Lucifer." Hades warned him. "Thanks to Kokabiel, you are now in my domain and I have full right to do whatever I see fit with your soul."

Now Alexander remembered Le Fey`s words and how someone has been keeping tabs on his men. Seryu had no idea on where his agents could be, at least most of them, but Hades, God of Dead… That bony bastard had more than enough resources to keep tabs on his team and himself as well, along with doing researches, all thanks to his Grim Reapers and immense influence. Alex always knew that this guy was one of the worst case racists and despised every living thing on Earth, but to go as far as to work with Kokabiel on killing him and starting a new Great War… Hades has just hit a new low for Alex`s personal list, because now that son of a bitch made it all more personal than ever. Alex growled and looked at his jailer.

"I always knew that you were sleazy bastard, but to go as far as to cooperate with Kokabiel and orchestrate a new Great War…" Alex would spit on Hades if he had any liquid in his mouth. "You are one insane son of a bitch, Hades. Have you forgotten what will happen if a new Great War starts all over again?"

"Those pesky Three Factions get wiped out, along with most of those mortals, if I am lucky." Hades made a grin. "Just the outcome I would prefer and afterwards the old Mythos once again rise up in power. That idiot Kokabiel doesn't even realize his own lunacy and how easy he is to manipulate, making him perfect to take my sweet revenge on you and the rest of the world for taking away my wife. Now, tell me where is Persephone`s soul until I…"

"You what? Kill me?" Alex asked him half-mockingly. "News flash, bony, I am dead and there is little you can do to hurt me in this state. And, if you think that I would allow even a single possibility of a new Great War breaking out exist, then you clearly didn`t do your homework properly enough."

"What are you talking about, maggot?"

"Before venturing into that death trap Kokabiel set for me, I`ve made a couple of calls." Alex grinned. "Care to take a guess whom I`ve called?"

Hades realized just whom did Lucifer call.

"You didn`t…" Hades released Alex.

"Oh, I did and it is now real." Alex stood up, looking at Hades. "Leaders of Three Factions have already agreed on non-aggression pact and to unite against a common threat in face of Kokabiel, but, if I know my father and my agents well enough, it won`t take too long for them to track down all of his friends, you included of course. So all this scheming you`ve put up was all for nothing."

Hades growled and was about to snap, until he and Alexander suddenly felt unusual cold coming from somewhere. Both of them looked to the direction from where it was coming and saw how the skies were moving apart and cold ice was covering the ashes, as graceful feet of Goddess were moving upon it. Alex`s eyes were now upon a beautiful young looking woman, dressed in dark blue dress and armor, covering her torso and legs, with cloak behind her as well. She possessed white, akin to snow, hair, pale blue skin and blood red eyes, along with pointed ears, adding to her unnatural allure. She move moved with grace and power, making Hades begin to take steps away from her, while Alexander remained in place, for he knew that he had nothing to fear from her. All because she was Hel, rightful Goddess of Death and Dead, and someone who is fully capable of _killing_ the Strongest Devil alive.

Red eyes of Hel were upon Hades, as she spoke.

"Years pass by, yet you learn nothing, Hades." She spoke in calm, yet threatening voice. "Did you truly believe that I would not learn of your schemes and plotting, along with the sudden death of my apprentice? Do you truly believe that I am so foolish as you think?"

"Greetings to you as well, Norse Goddess." Hades greeted her. "My only quarrel here is with this mortal, so get out of my realm now until I decided to send you away forcefully."

"Don`t play with me, I`ve learned not to trust a single word you say now, Hades." Hel was threatening. "Alexander`s time has not yet come and your little scheming with Kokabiel does not change this fact. Not to mention that you have no right over him, for I possess the reign over him in death, not you. And as for what you`ve brought him here, I shall say this only ones: Persephone`s soul shall never find its way in your greedy hands, Greek God. After her insanity and catastrophe she caused, I`ve made sure to deal with her in the most efficient way possible. As of now, Persephone`s soul is long extinguished and dispersed in the vastness of a Dimensional Gap. Not even you or even I have what it takes to put her back together."

"BLOODY BITCH! I SHALL…" As Hades was about to attack Hel, ice completely stripped him of the freedom and only his head remained on the surface. "Why am I…"

"Days of your glory and power have long been forgotten, along with most of your Grim Reapers, whom I`ve taken over as their leader." Hel informed him. "Those few who remain with you will soon be dealt with and so there will be no more scheming and chaos brought by you." With that, she turned to Alex. "Alexander, I honestly did not expect to lay my eyes upon you in this state."

"I didn`t wish to end in this state as well, my mistress." Alex addressed her with full respect, bowing. "My apology for disappointing you with my weakness, my lady."

"Disappointed you have not me." Hel said with kindness, casting a portal in her own realm. "We shall continue this talk in my domain. Follow me."

Alex obeyed, paying no mind or attention to frozen Hades, following Hel in Helheim, leaving the barren wastelands behind.

* * *

 **Helheim. Hel`s Castle.**

As the pair stepped out of the portal, Hel went to her throne and sit upon it, looking with curiosity upon her former apprentice. She smile and spoke.

"Such a little time has passed, yet you`ve changed so much." She noted. "I must say, I am quite pleased with the progress you`ve showed so far. I always had confidence that Lucifer`s line is strong with you."

"May I ask you, did you know about it even back then?" Alex asked her plainly.

"Not from the start, but soon enough I`ve learned." Hel admitted. "The level of those seals upon your soul impressed me and I decided not to hurry the future and let it come naturally. And now… I have not seen your kind in millennias and seeing that such a primordial force ones more breaths in the realm of mortals bring some joy to me. Especially with you as their leader, Lucifer."

"Some leader is I, letting Kokabiel kill me." Alex scoffed at himself. "And now I am dead at the hands of that bloody bastard. At least he will get what`s coming to him soon enough, even if it`s not at my own hands."

"But would you like it? To personally bring justice upon Kokabiel and finally avenge your mother, to let her finally know peace, to be there when Kuroka gives birth to your child?" Hel asked him with a small smile, getting Alex`s fullest attention. "I see the same glint in your eyes as those years ago. I`ve missed such look of yours."

"Rules cannot be bent, my mistress." Alex reminded her. "Law of Equivalent Exchange does not permit someone dead to be reborn in the world of living without a price from someone to be paid. It was the first lesson you`ve taught me."

"Glad to see that my words have not vanished in your mind, Lucifer." With a small smile, she summoned in her hand a white small orb with a soul of Persephone in it. "Nephilims are creatures that have the power to kill Gods, but also become ones. Only the life and power of a deity is enough to use with you."

"You`ve tricked Hades into believing that Persephone`s soul is gone?" Alex sounded impressed. "You keep surprising me, my mistress."

"Her return is something I cannot allow, but there is something good that she may do to us both." Hel stood up and came to Alexander. "Now, answer to me with honesty, do you wish to return to the land of living, to be with your family and all those that care for you? Do you wish to soon hold your first child in your arms, or will you submit to scheming and failure?"

It was no big question for Alexander.

"More than anything else, I wish to be alive now, because only now I felt like I truly lived." Alex firmly answered. "My mistress, I beg you…"

"Do not beg me, my chosen." Hel brought up Alex face closer to hers. "Love me."

And with that single move, she pressed her lips against his, granting him her first ever kiss. Out of all the mortals and immortals, only one has interested her like he did and only he saw her as not a death incarnate, but a beautiful and lonely woman. Hel may`ve been a Goddess of Death, but her heart was alive and begged for love and attention. Her fullest passion was in this kiss, which was answered to, much to her satisfaction and joy. IF she were to choose someone as her husband, it was he and no one else. She separated from him, breathing rapidly.

"I`ve imagined it to be magnificent, but this was beyond any of my dreams." She said with a smile, caressing Alex`s cheek. "Thor and Loki are nothing before you, for you understood me and cared, staying a whole year with me here, even when you`ve learned all you needed. I only now, after centuries, feel just like you do, living, and because of this, address me as your equal, my love."

"I simply have no way of turning down someone who needs help the most." Alex admitted, looking in Hel`s now blue eyes. "You needed it and I simply went as I wished. Though, I will admit that I had impure thoughts of you."

"Which is a pure compliment to me." Hel admitted, crushing the orb and releasing the energy, which went all out into her chosen. "And now, I have repaid you for bringing me to life. I only hope that you will cherish this life."

Alex suddenly breathed in and touched himself, for he again felt the life in him. He looked at Hel and smiled to her.

"Hel, I thank you." Alex bowed to her again. "If there is anything…"

"Just go and deal with that nuisance of a Cadre already." She said carefree, returning to her throne. "And true to stay alive this time, my love." She opened a new portal for him.

"I will." But before he went into the portal. "Hel, would it be appropriate if I pay a visit to you after this crisis is dealt with?"

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"If you`ve chosen me as yours, then I feel obliged to pay attention to you. I may have several wives and ladies close in my heart, but I do not leave them out when they need me." Alex admitted to Hel, who smiled seductively.

"I shall prepare myself for you then." She promised to him. "Now, leave. I have most important business to attend to, thanks to you."

Alex smiled to her and stepped right into the portal, leaving Hel alone.

"I wonder how he will react to the fact that he is no longer alone in his quest anymore…" Hel wondered.

* * *

 **Kuoh`s forest.**

Alex stepped right into the same place where Kokabiel has just slayed him and looked around the barren wasteland created by the battles. On the ground he saw a set of ragged cloths, covered in ashes, which was his former body. And amidst of all of that, he saw a single blue orb, which he picked up and cleaned up a little.

He smiled as he looked at it.

"Good thing that you haven`t been taken away." He said.

 **"** **It is a good thing, indeed."** Alex`s eyes widened as he looked at glowing white orb. **"You have many interesting friends, my partner. Hel in particular didn`t allow me to vanquish into abyss and kept me as company to herself, in case you would require help. And since this orb is but last remaining piece of my physical existence in this world, I am back here, though no longer as your weapon.**

Alex smiled with laughter, as he heard the voice of his most trusted friend and companion.

"It`s good to have you back, Galeran."

* * *

 **I am deeply sorry for the delay and I know I was away for over 3 weeks. Again I am deeply sorry for it. Now, I will be updating this story strictly ones a week.**

 **And, yep, Hel is here baby, only she is actually for good guys. She is more of maintainer of balance and wouldn`t like to cause uproar without reason, not like other of depictions. In terms of power, she is in Top 10 strongest. And yep, Kokabiel is screwed now big time…**

 **Please leave a comment, review, suggestion or question.**

 **See ya next week!**


	42. Chapter 34

**Lucifer Estate`s courtyard. 47 seconds after Esdeath came out of the portal.**

As the group was trying to sink in the entirety of the idea of Alex being gone, another portal opens up behind Sona, Grayfia, and Rias. Everyone`s eyes go wide with shock and astonishment, as the symbol bore the insignia of House of Lucifer. And in the next second, out of there stepped out one person all of them wished to see return and now he was out. Kuroka stepped closer to see her beloved emerge from portal, tears coming out her eyes. Arturia, Scathach, Esdeath and Sona were agape as they laid their eyes on him. Diarmuid, Archer and Cu Chulainn simply smirked; recalling that his guy has more tricks up in his sleeves then dog has flees on it. Irina, Xenovia and others looked in astonishment and amazement, along with Illya who got back up. Sona and Grayfia were in the same state, but didn`t hold back tears as well. Raynare, Medusa, Ravel, Le Fey and Medea stood up and were smiling. Everyone here had a wish to see him back and now it was fulfilled and they were relieved beyond gratitude.

Alexander Lucifer emerged from the portal, holding in his hand a draconic orb, looking around and seeing everyone`s astonishment, he spoke up immediately.

"Before you all start checking me on whether I am real or not, I`ll this right away: Lebel 1886, 8x50 mm." All members of Alex`s closest circle from the SOD knew it well, as they all nodded to that one.

Grayfia didn`t understand that, but she still believed it.

"What is that Lebel?" Rias immediately asked looking at Alex.

"French bolt-action rifle, created in 1886." Archer stated. "First bolt-action rifle in the world to utilize the smokeless powder, along with using the 8x50 cartridge. And aside from being the main weapon of Frenchmen in World War I, it is also the rifle that was used to kill Alex back in Ural Mountains, nearly 7 years ago."

"Daddy!" Illya launched herself without warning in her father`s arms who immediately caught her. "I knew that you were alive all this time! Your soul was still here!"

"Illya, my little girl, I`m sorry to make you worry for myself." Alex smiled to her and then turned to everyone. "I understand that you`ve went through a literal hell just now and I am very sorry for doing this to you. The decision to go there and the following results are all my fault and responsibility to fix it is on me. Kokabiel got his hands on our friends, our comrades and my operatives and used them against us today. Fighting them today was most certainly not what neither of us wanted to do and I assure you, we will get them back and Kokabiel will answer for each and every one of our friends he took as his tool against us. As for how I`ve survived, I`ve told you that I`m on friendly terms with Goddess Hel and you all remember our mission to take down Persephone. Lady Hel decided to her debt this way, so now we are on the clock. Any more questions?"

Members of Alex`s Peerage and his colleagues from the Grigori`s Special Operations Division stood up and looked to him. Their answer was simple.

"No, sir." They gave their answer, as Alex nodded and turned his head to Archer.

"Archer, Raynare, Ravel, Medusa, double the number and power of sensors in this area." They immediately nodded and went to the job. "Arturia, get all the Devils in this town and put them on full alert, no excuses." She said that she has it and went ahead. "Medea, Le Fey, check our wounded and those that are and were under Ruler`s control and clean their minds up from that shit ASAP." They went right to it. "Cu Chulainn, Scathach, I want this place secured, that goes to everyone else who isn`t on duty. Those that were wounded in a fight, under control of Kokabiel or are exhausted, get a rest. And until my say so, no operating near the woods or even come close that area. Our priority- this town and its people. Understood?"

Everybody of Alex`s team nodded and got to their needed assignments. Kuroka decided to go inside of the house, taking Illya with her. Her single look of relief was enough for Alex, but it also said that they will need to talk. Grayfia, Sona and Rias immediately came closer to Alex to have a serious discussion with him.

"Alex, explain to me immediately, just how in the…" Rias was going to begin her rant, but Alex immediately stopped her in the mid-air.

"I`ve got no time for neither you nor your rants, Rias. And I recommend you to go and take care of your own boy Knight over there, `cause he has been missing all this time and I have a bad feeling that he might`ve encountered Kokabiel. Go and deal with your rebel." Rias was nearly livid, but she understood and went right to Kiba, who was finally coming around.

"Alex, what Esdeath said and what you`ve…" Grayfia only received a firm nod, surprising her. "So, now it explains how did Persephone`s rampage stopped and dead returned to their graves. However, I couldn`t imagine that you were involved in that bloody crisis."

"That goddess threatened the balance of the entire world and she was causing uproar within Grigori`s Cadres and I was forced to get everyone to deal with this threat ASAP." Alex explained. "With Hades preventing her death, the only possible way for Persephone to be stopped once and for all was to extract her soul out of her body. And that`s why I had to find a way to just that and it lead me to directly contact Hel and ask her to teach me Necromancy. In the realms of dead, time runs as their masters wish, so I am a little older then I appear to be, as I`ve spent in Helheim equivalent of 2 years and 3 months of Human World`s time. It was tough as hell, but well worth it and in the end I`ve managed to stop Persephone through extracting her soul and sealing it away."

"The sheer level of this procedure… I don`t remember anyone who was able to do that." Grayfia recalled. "It would require more magical energy then even some of the Gods have at their disposal."

"Believe me, everyone in Grigori bet all of their powers on this one chance and in the end it worked out." Alex sighed, recalling the events of that day. "After that, I`ve returned to Helheim and gave Persephone`s soul to my master. And after that, I`ve decided to use Necromancy to bring back Shuri Himejima. And later it came in handy with you, Sona."

"Yes, it certainly did, but I`m curious though, how did Hel managed to bring back you?" Sona asked him. "Law of Equivalent Exchange demands the payment equal to what you are trying to get, that`s what you`ve said to me."

"In my case, Hel paid up with serious dividends in my favor, using the said soul of Persephone and her lifespan to reignite me into this world." Alex explained to them. "It is best that way, seeing how Hades actually tried to get the information about her soul from me, right after Kokabiel killed me. He and Hades were cooperating with each other and it was Hades who gave the coordinates of my people to Kokabiel. Le Fey told me that he had someone serious and with lots of power and influence that helped him out. Hades fits every single condition, along with himself telling me about it. After that, Hel appeared and got me out of his realm and back into hers."

"I see." Grayfia nodded to that one. "You most certainly have very interesting friends. Now, what is your plan?"

"Kokabiel caught us off guard this time and he believes that he got rid of me. That and the fact that some serious help is on the way will be his ultimate downfall." Alex clutched his fist. "But, that bastard still has some serious explanations to do, especially to me, my sister and my father. And after that… I think it`s time that I get all of my priorities back in order and return back to the roots. Now, if you`ll excuse me…"

With that being said, Alex left the courtyard and went straight into the house, with his head full of thoughts about what has happened and what will happen after that. This whole crisis, this whole fiasco of an operation and this situation with his men being puppets in the hands of a rouge Cadre… All of that, it all happened when he just left Grigoris behind and now he was a part of Devils, the sworn enemies of the Fallen Angles. Even with Lucifer`s blood in him, Alex couldn`t deny a simple fact that he was Azazel`s son and he had serious responsibilities on his shoulders because of that. He never was afraid of taking them upon himself, but now he understood that he simply ignored them and solely focused on reclaiming what was lost during his grandfather`s time, all the while he had the opportunity to being building something much better than he ever did and do so much from what he already had in his possession.

Alex has made a decision. After this whole crisis is resolved, he will be returning into Grigori and his cutting the ties with Sirzechs and his family absolutely and completely. This whole marriage contract with Rias was a sore splinter and Alex decided that it was time he got rid of it and cutting the ties with Gremory through completely severing all close relations with Devils` government and their nobility was the best way. He already had the position, power and influence within the Grigori and while Lucina may be the next Governor General, Alex was far more then contempt and competent to go back to leading the Special Operations Division and taking a seat as a Cadre and one of the main figures within the Fallen Angel`s society. He had thought that achieving the status of Lucifer back was his main goal, but now, with all this mess and Kokabiel going rampant, with Devils making everything in their power to hinder or stop Alexander, with this marriage and answering to Sirzechs, along with very high probability of his Rating Game with Rias being delayed or even denounced, as Rating Games were controlled by Ajuka Beelzebub and he was a very close friend of Sirzechs Lucifer, meaning that he will do anything to his dear friend. Along with that, he and Sirzechs were the once that attacked and killed his grandfather and grandmother, sold out his mother and have tarnished their names for generations to come. Along with that, they`ll most probably play the card of Alexander being a son of Azazel in the future, if Alex decides to ascend power. It was clear as day from the very beginning to Alex that it will be increasingly difficult to put up with Devils, but as the time will go on, there will just be more and more obstacles to overcome and take care of. And with Grigori, Alex had not just history, but the bloodline and personal allegiance to. Azazel was his father and he was not just a Devil`s son, but also Fallen Angel`s son as well and the blood of his father was just as strong in him as was his mother`s.

As Alex reached his personal cabinet, he closed up the door for some time. He decided to have a little chat with his closest advisors and those that knew him all too well.

'Lucifer, do you hear me, old man?' Alex mentally asked his deceased grandfather.

As if by a charm, the ghost of a legendary Nephilim and First Devil revealed himself before his grandson, smirking as he preferred to.

 _"_ _Well, well, it has been millennias since I saw somebody to actually come back to life from the dead without any serious reparations. You, my dear grandson, are one lucky bastard."_ Lucifer laughed. _"Still, I stand astonished. An apprentice of Hel herself, sealer of Persephone and now a nominal deity? I thought that the days of my bloodline being godslayers are long gone, but to learn that you`ve killed that insane Goddess… You really are a Lucifer, in blood, in name and in actions."_

 **"** **I`ll say, this Nephilim is even more impressive then you were back in the days, Lucifer."** Galeran spoke up out loud from his sphere. **"And I must say, from the amount of your energy emitting, I have to admit that you`ve grown quite significantly stronger then I could anticipate. In sheer might and power, I believe you have enough strength to give even Azazel a run for his money. And the way your energy is emitting now… Lucifer, do you sense the same thing as I do?"**

 _"_ _Glad to hear your voice, Galeran. Had a feeling that you are still out there somewhere, Northern Storm Dragon."_ Lucifer was also glad to hear the familiar voice of Galeran, considering the respectable relations between each other. _"Hm, that`s really is interesting… Alex, tell me, did you notice any serious changes in your energy signature or how it emits from you?"_

'No, I had no opportunity to express it in any way or to emit it in too big amounts.' Alex explained. 'All that I feel that as if something inside of me… broke. Strange, but I feel as if I can breathe… easier. It`s a similar feeling that one as when those seal were broken back then inside of my body.'

 **"** **Hm… If I were inside of your body, I could get a far more detailed analysis of your condition, Alex."** Galeran sighed in contemplation. **"Forsaken Regalia has been obliterated from that overflow of Holy Energy completely, so I`ve got no access to your soul, Alex. The only thing I can do in my current condition is just register the energetic signature coming from you."**

'So I can`t access to your orb`s abilities without Forsaken Regalia?'

 _"_ _Not exactly, actually. This orb has the imprinted set of abilities and evolutionary programming in it, the same way as all other creatures have in the world. It was an ingenious, revolutionary decision to use the model of living creatures` evolution for all Sacred Gears, especially for Longinus class. I have to admit that I outdid myself with that one."_ Lucifer proudly admitted to himself.

Alex was surprised to hear this one.

'Old man, are you saying that it was you who developed Sacred Gears, instead of the God?'

 _"_ _Hehe, yep."_ Lucifer grinned. _"Well, the general pattern and basis, along with Longinus concept, was my dad`s creation. I was the one who was doing all the patching up and erasing all the bugs that were in Sacred Gears. I`ve managed to deal with most of them in normal categories, but the Longinus class… That jackass managed to make them practically impossible to patch up and I`ve ended up with a feeling that there will be serious problems with those darn things. In the end, I`ve decided to make a countermeasure against those Longinus Sacred Gears."_

 **"** **Counter Longinus Scared Gears, the 7 Sacred Gears that are specifically created to combat Longinus class Sacred Gears and take them down."** Galeran mused to himself. **"That blue-haired lady has one, if I am not mistaken. Demon`s Extract, to be precise. One of my hosts had the infortune to be killed by a user of such Counter Longinus. It wasn`t pretty, to say the least."**

 _"_ _I planned to have all 13 Counter Longinus Sacred Gears ready to take down those Longinus class Sacred Gears, but my boss found out of my work and in the end I had no other way but to stop my works. To be completely honest with you, Forsaken Regalia was going to be the 8_ _th_ _Counter Longinus, along with the Forbidden Balor View as the 9_ _th_ _Counter Longinus, but I wasn`t able to finish up the final installations for both of them, along fixing a little problem I had with Balor View, but that asshole… Seriously, that son of gun completely restricted my access to the Sacred Gear System and severed my connection to Seventh Heaven completely!"_ Lucifer grumbled to himself something. _"Anyway, it can wait for now. I have a feeling that you wanted to discuss something with me, kid?"_

'You can read my thoughts, can`t you, old man?' Alex sighed. 'After all, you do reside in my head from time to time.'

 _"_ _Yes, I can do that."_ Lucifer crossed his arms. _"So, you really are thinking about it… Going back to Grigori, back to the roots and to the family. Can`t say that I wasn`t expecting something like that from you, not that it means that I am mad at you for deciding to go this way instead of the one you`ve been moving on so far."_

'I was actually expecting you to be a little more… furious for my decision to go back to the Fallen Angels' Alex admitted. 'Considering the fact that I am your Heir and the responsibility I have with this title.'

Lucifer simply chuckled at what Alex just said and turned to him with a smile on his face.

 _"_ _Alex, you really are my Heir. An Heir of me as in Primordial Nephilim and one that defied the God, but before that served under him for the duration several millennias."_ Lucifer specified. _"Throughout those years of serving to him, I`ve learned the real value of a person`s free will, along with the fact that the next generations do not have to follow the same exact path as their predecessors pawed them to go on. I can see why you would want to return back to your father and Grigori, especially considering just what kind of an impact you`ve made while you were with them, along with how things in the world were stabilized and how many people were saved by your directions and decisions. You`ve managed to accomplish more than I ever did in servitude to God and you did it in less than decade time. If anything, I`ll follow any of your decisions and you will have my support with any of your paths you decided to take."_

'And what about Sirzechs? What about the Devils? Are really okay with me just leaving him and his friends just plundering what you spent so much time and inner strength building up?

 _"_ _Sirzechs and Ajuka really did a number on what I`ve managed to accomplish, along with how they`ve managed to screw up the near perfect opportunity for a solid peace, instead creating this pointless and fragile stalemate…It does sadden me and I will not lie about it. However, that does not exclude the fact that I still relish the hope that they will answer for their crimes sooner or later."_ Lucifer admitted. _"And besides, Alex. You aren`t the only member of my family that is alive and has the power to change things for the better in the Underworld. Even if Lucian has allied himself with his grandmother, I still have faith in him and his ideals."_

'Lucian? Wasn`t that the name of Vali`s dad?' Alex mused in his mind. 'Is he your grandson?'

 _"_ _Yes, and he is someone that you should really respect and fear, for he is the only one who has the fullest access to Power of Annihilation and its greatest form, Power of Oblivion."_ Lucifer warned his grandson. _"And I do mean it, be careful with him. 15 years ago, he nearly defeated Sirzechs in one on one duel, until that red-haired bastard went into his true form. And even then, when Sirzechs held the major advantage, Lucian managed to inflict him some serious damage and demonstrate that House of Lucifer is still alive and stands strong. And another reason as to why you should be on your guard, is that Lucian is with Lilith and just recently, I again felt his presence in the world. He is out there and feel that he might be up to something serious."_

"I`ll keep my eyes open." Alex said out loud, sensing out where was someone he wanted to talk to. "Hm… So, she is in my room then."

Alex opened up the door of his cabinet went straight towards his own room, which was right next to Illya`s and Sakura`s bedroom. Lucifer should`ve expected that Kuroka most probably will decided to wait for Alex in his own room and not in her and Shirone`s. After all, it was their own, personal matter that they were going to discuss, which could hardly be called as discussion. There was nothing that Kuroka could tell him that Alex couldn`t predict himself, as he knew this stray cat way too good, for both of their sakes. They`ve long past the point when they had to say each other what they had on their soul and what their thoughts were on the subjects. It was the highest level of care and trust between them and Alex wasn`t going to waste time on talking and discussing, along with letting Kuroka`s doubts take her soul into grips. Nope, he was going to put them all down for good today and he`ll make sure that his stray Nekoshou will understand that there is nothing that she needs to hide from him. Alex opened up the door inside of his room, already seeing that Kuroka was pacing around nervous as hell. As soon as she saw that her husband was in the room, Kuroka went right to him with explanations.

"Alex, I…" He suddenly stopped her with the raised hand and Kuroka understood that he was going to say his piece first.

"First, is our child alright?" Kuroka immediately nodded to that one. "Second, you and I both agree that we want it and we will raise together, as father and mother? Because I really do want this little kitten to be born." Nekoshou was shocked to hear him say out loud and right out the bat, but she nodded immediately. "Well, I guess that settles it."

Nekoshou was again shocked to hear it all coming from Alex, who simply smiled to her and came closer to caringly hug her. Kuroka nearly mellowed out completely in his embrace, but returned the affection and purred loudly.

"I was worried that you wouldn`t agree." She really did admit to him.

"Silly cat, we`ve talked about it a thousand times already." Alex simply stated, both sitting on the bed. "And I haven`t changed my mind about it in the slightest, my love. Though, I think I`ll remove you from the position of the Bishop along with all front lines. Good thing that Shemhazai and dad taught me a method of safe removal of Nephilim Piece in you, so you and our child will be perfectly safe, though you will remain a Nephilim for the rest of the life, dear."

"Little price to pay for us, if you ask me." Kuroka smiled, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But, what are you going to do without a Senjutsu expert on your team? I can`t have you all exposed out there without someone to cover you, nya."

"I know someone who can fill up this role just alright." Alex assured her. "A real prodigy in all forms of Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Ninjutsu, you should remember him well after you and I met him on Hokkaido back when I was in Grigori."

Kuroka did recall whom her husband meant and had to hand it to him, it really was someone whom she really trusted and could trust her husband's life. After all, this man was an even greater master of those arts then she could even think of. She smiled and spoke up.

"Well, nya, with him you should have no problem dealing with that red-haired witch and her family." She said. "Too bad, though, that our little girl will be born before you deal with that annoying marriage contract."

Alex simply chuckled and spoke up.

"Don`t worry about." He assured her. "Once this crisis is done, I`m burning all the bridges with Sirzechs and his family. I`m tired of them and I have a feeling that they will never let me go off the hook, not even if I beat Rias, they will sure find a way to tie me down. Besides that, I am sure as hell that there is no way for me to reach the position of Lucifer alive. Plus… I think it`s time that I finally get all of my priorities back in real order."

"What do you have in mind, nya? You are thinking about going back to Grigori, nya?" Kuroka didn`t need to hear his answer to know if she was right or not. "To be honest with you, I and girls were also actually discussing this topic a couple of weeks back, along with the rest of our team. Sona and Tsubaki don`t mind you being with Grigori, along Ravel. Akeno and Shirone actually said that it would be nice for them, to be among those that don`t really despise them from behind and with the family. As for the others, you should know already that we will follow you to hell and back."

Alex simply looked at his Nekoshou wife and kissed her in the lips lovingly.

"Thank you, Kuroka."

"I am your wife, nya." She stated the obvious. "It is my duty to give you the best advice possible considering the situation. And right now, let`s go to sleep while we have the opportunity. I am feeling exhausted."

Alex had nothing to say or object to her. Instead he simply followed his wife and soon they ended up in deep sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.

* * *

 **Okay, I`ll admit that this is the shortest chapter I`ve written since the past year and I am not afraid to admit it. I feel beaten down and tired a bit, weather here is nearly killing me with its changes.**

 **Main massage to my readers, I`m taking the next whole week off, because I want to catch up with my favorite anime and fully watch One Piece. My apologies to you all.**

 **Also, another main message. Probably on the next week, I`ll be posting a whole new SI story, not related to DxD. Instead, I think it`s time I tackle One Piece universe. I`m not revealing all the details, but I already know that there are real titans of SI genre there, but I`m willing to try out my luck.**

 **See ya June 19!**


	43. Chapter 35

**This is a special kind of chapter. I wanted to take some time off Alex and his dealings.**

 **This chapter is set 22 years before Alexander Lucifer became a Nephilim.**

* * *

 **Switzerland. Territories of Fallen Angels.**

Azazel looked over the forest, as he and his two best friends, Baraquel and Shemhazai, were flying over them, simple and without any ulterior motive, just to get away from their duties when they were to take a serious toll on all of them. Even Baraquel and Shemhazai had their limits and couldn`t sometimes resist that smooth talker that was their leader Azazel and they accompanied him on these walks of his. Though, usually he would drag them to a bar or somewhere, where they would enjoy a company of less than modest women, but this time, Azazel decided that they should just do a normal flight and spread their wings out, just for the feeling of it. That was probably the only reason as to why Shemhazai decided to go, as he was too faithful to his wife and he never partook in any of the debaucheries that Azazel and Baraquel caused. He was getting really troubled by that and it wasn`t without reasons of his own, as he really did care for these two. If they go on like that, then they`ll end up quite badly for themselves. Perhaps, it was time that they`ve finally started their own families, found those that could keep them and their antics in check. It would be most effective on Azazel, as he is a Governor General of the Fallen Angels and has certain standards to uphold.

As they were flying above the tops of the high trees, the trio suddenly stopped in mid-air. All three of them just sensed something interesting in their territories at the same time. A very, very familiar energetic signature, in rather large quantities. Devils…

"Shem, Baraquel, tell me that I am not the only one sensing this many Devils right now?" Azazel asked of them. "Because that hardly feels like a simple group of Strays or an especially strong Stray Devil."

"Yeah, you are right." Baraquel agreed, turning to the direction from which they all were sensing the power coming from. "I sense at least 10 Devils, all Middle Class material, with the exception of being one of them which smells like a High Class. They are all moving forward to the west, deeper into our territories, but they are all split in a bit of strange formation, as if they are hunting down a prey."

"Hunting a prey? In our territories?" Azazel asked of him, crossing his arms. "I wonder, just what kind of a prey could those poor sods be looking for, if they`ve had enough balls or are stupid enough to cross our border just to hunt someone down. Hey, Shem, what do you think about it?"

All this time, Shemhazai has been scanning the territories of where Baraqiel pointed out with his own energy sensing, which was rightfully considered to be the strongest in all of Grigori and one of the most powerful all around the supernatural world as well. And he clearly sensed out those intruders, but what he didn`t immediately noticed was a very small, almost non-existent, energetic signature that Shemhazai wasn`t even sure at first was even there. But, after pressing more with his senses, he could far more clearly see this energetic power and even recognize it. Shem`s eyes widened as the realization came upon him, as one of the founders of Grigori recognized this energetic sent. Azazel and Baraqiel clearly saw that Shemhazai has found something and went right to him. Governor General of Fallen Angels decided to ask him right away, with full seriousness.

"Shem, what did find there?" Azazel asked him seriously. "Something that they are looking for, possibly?"

"Most probably." Shem regained his composure, turning to his friends. "Those Devils are on a hunt, but not for the beast, not the very least bit and there is a very good reason for them to come so deep into our grounds."

"And why is that, exactly?" Baraqiel asked him. "Just why would those idiots hope for? They must know that they are in our territories and it was only a matter of time before we`ve found out and sent out a group to take care of that intrusion. Whom could they be chasing after, Shemhazai?"

Head of the R&D Department of the Grigori took a breath and spoke up.

"Lucia Lucifer, youngest child of Lucifer and Alexandra Lucifuge." Shemhazai said, surprising them. "I`ve managed to pick up on her energetic trail and signature. It is very weak and is fading, but it is clearly her energetic pattern I am feeling right now."

"Shemhazai, are you sure that it`s her?" Baraqiel asked of him, a little skeptical about all of this. "I mean, it has been more them 18 centuries since she was reported to have been killed by Sirzechs and Ajuka during the final battle of Devil`s Civil War. I`ve heard that she was practically the last defender, standing between Anti-Satan Faction and the fleeing descendants of original Satans. We can all thank her for Old Satan Faction and those brats harassing us every now and then."

"No, that`s clearly her, I am quite sure of it." Shemhazai confirmed it. "During our first assault of the capital, I and Penemue were forced to battle against Rizevim and Lucia, who were protecting the passage towards palace. I fought against Rizevim, while Penemue battled Lucia. At first, I thought that she would be able to overpower the youngest Lucifer, but it turned out to be quite differently, as Lucia did a short work of Penemue, forcing her to retreat after a very short fight. I`ve retreated soon as well, but I`ve got a very good feeling of both, so I know what I am talking about right now. However, I don`t understand something: her power back then was a thousand hold greater, but now she feels weaker than a newborn sickly Low Class Devil."

Azazel decided to put strong effort into his own senses and see if his friend was right about this one. After focusing and concentrating on a searched area, he could also feel what his friend was sensing this time. And in the next second, he had to hand it to his friend- that was definitely Lucifer's energetic pattern. Governor General could never forget this feeling of power, the power of Lucifer himself, even though it was faint and weak, but it was definitely Lucifer`s power alright. He still remembers the days when he worked under Lucifer and just what kind of a person that Primordial Nephilim was, as his powers were more than enough to make even Michael and Azazel seem like kittens in front of the tiger. They also squared off against Lucifer during his rebellion, when he grew considerably weaker, as he became the First Devil. That was a total disaster on their part, as Lucifer completely demolished them and their forces without much of an effort. That rebellion also sparked up the uprising of the Fallen Angels, led by Azazel himself this time, as he decided that it was time for him and his friends to decide their own fate instead of having God to tell them what to do. In the end, Fallen Angels gained their independence and soon found their own lands to live in. Azazel even managed to start working relations between his people and Devils, so things were looking well.

Looking well, until God of the Bible has decided that it was time to put a stop to both Devils and Fallen Angels, starting up the Great War, which embroiled the Three Factions. It went for a long and grueling time, until Lucifer has contacted both Azazel and Chief Michael, knowing that they weren`t too happy with this war as well and that if it were to go on, then there will only be more needless slaughter and deaths, but a simple truce was also not an option in Lucifer`s eyes, as it would leave all Three Factions and the rest of the Supernatural world in a constant state of Cold War. Only a fully authorized and complete peace treaty was needed and for it to even be possible, the major provocateur of war needed to be removed, or killed. That task Lucifer completed personally, killing God of Bible and allowing Michael to withdraw his forces, following the earlier example of Azazel and Fallen Angels. Governor General of the Fallen Angels was already waiting for the chance to officially meet with him and Michael.

However, that meeting never came to pass, as Sirzechs and his faction have suddenly spurred a rebellion against Lucifer and other Satans, blaming them for all their misfortunes and losses in war, claiming that it was they who started this whole conflict. They promised the Devils a peace and freedom from their tyranny, and public bought it all without hesitation, giving Sirzechs and his faction the chance to take over the power, killing off 4 original Satans, including Lucifer, along with exterminating all the remains of the original 4 Great Devil Kings, including their families and descendants. When Azazel heard of this, he was livid, as he quickly guessed what was going on in reality. He was quick to guess that Sirzechs and his faction rose only now because of Lucifer`s exhaustion and lack of power. Those greedy youngsters decided to take power in their own hands, but they didn`t fulfill their promise of full peace, as they never sent an official envoy for it and simply let Azazel and Michael know that they will remain neutral, in a state of perpetual stalemate, with neither side unable to finally conclude this whole damn conflict. All thanks to the 4 new Great Devil Kings and new Lucifer, although in Azazel`s mind there was only one Lucifer and that one was his friend, once comrade and a mentor. And now, there was a possibility that one of the children of Azazel`s friend was there, alive, but in danger. Even if he and Lucifer were enemies once, they still held quite a lot of respect towards each other and this respect remained long after the death of Lucifer. Azazel decided that it was perhaps time to finally repay Lucifer for his efforts. Azazel turned to his friends and spoken up.

"Shem, Baraqiel, go ahead and attack them from several sides." Azazel was speaking in commanding voice. "Make it quick and make sure that they don`t escape. I`ll go and check up on that energetic signature. Whatever it is, it sure does have that distinct flavor of Lucifer in it."

"Works for me." Baraqiel said, casting a large barrier over the entire forest and engulfing all of the participants. "They won`t notice the barrier for some time, but not for very long. Still, we shouldn`t have any trouble with those punks."

"Very well." Shemhazai agreed, turning to Azazel. "I`ll take the south, Baraqiel will take the north. Should be piece of cake, but I am concerned with Lucia, because that flow of power is unnatural for the Devils of her caliber. Keep your guard up, Azazel."

"I will." Azazel agreed to that one, flying on high-speed towards where the energetic signature was resonating from.

It didn`t take very long for him to reach the place he needed to be and find the person he was looking for. In front of the Governor General stood not a regal and strong child of Lucifer, but a visibly broken and pale shattered imitation of a legendary Devil. He could clearly see the close resemblance between Lucifer and Lucia, in her facial features, though miniature and near minimal, but those dark silver hair and eyes… There was no mistaking that it really was Lucifer`s youngest daughter, Lucia Lucifer. She was dressed in an attire of poor villager, but clearly trying to hide her features and face, clearly not to be found by her pursuers. As Azazel casted his eyes downwards, he saw that her left leg was injured and badly and she herself looked too tired and exhausted to even attempt to run. Azazel also was finally able to understand what happened to Lucia`s power supply- it was cut down, permanently and without return. It wasn`t the first time when Azazel encountered such cases, but to see a Lucifer`s daughter like that… It was sickening, looking in her nearly dead eyes and how there was seemingly no life at all in them. Azazel heard the screams of pain, understanding that his friends were already at it and he too should be wrapping things up here as well. He went directly towards Lucia and examined her injured leg. Lucia finally turned her head and faced Azazel, who was ripping a piece of his own attire and beginning to put a bandage on her injury. She spoke up in a weak and pained voice.

"You... I know who you are." She said to Azazel, who looked up to her. "My father… Lucifer… He spoke very highly of you."

"Well, I`m pleased to know that." Azazel said with his usual smile. "So, you really are Lucifer`s youngest kiddo, the one who whopped Penemue`s ass back in Great War?" He asked her, with Lucia nodding to that one.

"Yes, Shemhazai was also there, but Rizevim… took care of him." Lucia recalled, panting, looking at her injured leg. "What are you… What are you doing here?"

"Well, currently I am putting a bandage on that injured leg of yours." Azazel said, causing Lucia to chuckle a little, as he was beginning to put it around her injury. "It will sting and quite badly, from the looks on it."

"I… will manage." She stated weakly, before suppressing the sudden urge to scream as Azazel finally put the makeshift bandage and tightly wrapped it up, making sure that it doesn`t come off on its own and to stop bleeding.

Azazel was honestly impressed with how she managed to hold off this scream. She sure had guts; he had to give her that. Along with actually looking quite well and beautiful, even by the standards of the Fallen Angels.

"Well, you sure can take pain." Azazel noted, rising up and offering his shoulder to Lucia. "C`mon, I promise that we`ll treat you and your wounds."

"You don`t have to…" She said, as she suddenly felt how she her arm was put around Azazel`s head and how he carefully took her by waist. "There are those that want my head… Pursuers, paid by House of Phenex to get me back in their house…"

"Phenex? Those douches with their flames?" Azazel recalled. "How did a beauty like you found herself in the house of those scumbags such as them?"

"I was… sold to them." Lucia stated, surprising Azazel, as h spread his wings. "During the last battle, Sirzechs… took me as a prisoner for a very long time, but several decades ago, he decided to sell me to House of Phenex and then…" Lucia was too pained to speak of what horrors they did to her back then, especially her 'fiancée'.

Azazel has seen this look countless times and has long leaned it`s meaning. He didn`t even needed to ask her what they were doing to her, as this single look was more than enough to understand what really happened to the youngest daughter of legendary Nephilim and First Devil. He may`ve been a Fallen Angels and had, sometimes, questionable motives and reasoning, but to make a girl a slave, selling, but before that killing off her parents, having her own older sister betray her and entire family, along with imprisoning for hell only how long. What`s even worse is that to Azazel it was clear as day just what in hell House of Phenex was doing to Lucia and sickened him to no end. At first, there was a little thought of returning her to Devils, even if it was a side thought, but he would be the last bloody bastard if he has done it to her. No way he`ll be returning her to Devils and Sirzechs be damned with his Power of Destruction and other stuff. He isn`t some weakling either, but a freaking Governor General of Fallen Angels, the Strongest Fallen Angel in existence and he was one for a very long time and wasn`t going to be giving up this position any time soon. And if needed, he was ready to protect this girl.

As Azazel was about to take off, he and Lucia had to duck as they were almost incinerated by a flaming attack from a blonde Devil, who was dressed in fine clothing befitting the High-Class Devils. Lucia and Azazel were together still, so it was good enough for now. Azazel looked up at their attacker and spoke up.

"Hey, don`t go and throw fireballs around. It`s a nice forest, with rare trees here, and, what`s more importantly, it`s MY forest you are freaking firing up!" Azazel noted, as he didn`t like when his stuff was burned up. "And just who the fuck are you, punk?"

"Your death, Fallen Angel." He spoke arrogantly. "I am Rivan Phenex, a nephew to Lord Phenex and an immortal Devil. And that filth you are carrying is a property of House of Phenex and a future wife of my cousin. Return her immediately and I may spare your life."

"Wow, you sure do talk big, especially for a douchbag from Phenex family." Azazel remarked in his usual manner, before getting serious once a again. "Sorry, but this lady isn`t interested in a company of you and the rest your bloody bastards. And, if you think that you can actually hurt me, then you are really dumb, considering that you right inside of the territories of my organization, meaning that I`ve got a full excuse to kill you."

"Tch, I am not afraid of you, filth. Only one of Cadre can even hope to kill me, let alone someone as weak as…" In the next second, Rivan`s head was sliced off his shoulders and fell right onto the ground, disintegrating within seconds along with his body.

Baraqiel dispelled his Light Sword, stepping closer with Shemhazai, as they`ve finally cleared up the forest and done it within a short time. Shemhazai looked at Lucia and was shocked to see her in such poor state of body. Azazel casted his friends a knowledgeable look, telling them that he`ll explain everything later. Shem and Baraqiel nodded to him and decided not to pry any further than that. Instead, Shemhazai simply created a portal with his own magic and went inside of it, along with Baraqiel. Lucia, unfortunately, passed out of the exhaustion and blood loss and was no longer able to walk on her own and even with help. Azazel simply sighed and spoke up to himself.

"Yare yare daze…" He said benevolently and took up Lucia in his arms, in the same fashion as was done to brides, and carefully carried her towards and through the portal.

He didn`t wanted to admit it out loud, but he really liked doing that, even if it was just to carry her to the medical center…

Maybe, Shemhazai was right about him. Maybe, just maybe… He might think about getting himself a wife…

* * *

 **1 year and 5 months later.**

"…And that`s how I knew that this is the woman who can lay me down for the rest of eternity!" Azazel happily proclaimed to everyone, as he sipped some more of his booze with Baraqiel and Shemhazai, while their respective wives were all sitting near of them, managing to keep them in check.

Like right now… As Azazel immediately received a solid fist in at the back of his head, immediately lowering the level of his alcoholic intoxication by a few notches. Azazel rubbed the pained spot and turned to face his wife and her stern look.

"Aww, Lucia, why did you have to do that?" He asked his wife, the very same Lucia Lucifer that he and his friends saved nearly a year and a half ago, which was now sitting at his right hand and looking with a stern glare at her sometimes blabbering, most of the times genius, always beloved husband.

"You were starting to get out of control, dear." Lucia suddenly stated with calm and collected voice, without even a hint of anger or glaring, as she sipped her juice. "And aside from that, we all know just how you get when you have too much of these strong drinks. Honestly, I can`t help but wonder how didn`t you already suffered a liver dysfunction."

"You can thank me for that." Shemhazai spoke up, sipping his own drink. "However, compared to how you manage him and I did, I am willing to take a couple advices and an autograph. After all, not even I thought it was possible to see Azazel sober for more than 10 hours, but now…" He laughed up a bit, drinking up.

"Shemhazai, you bloody…" Azazel was about to curse up again, but he immediately received another glare from his wife, making him shut his foul mouth and turn on educated one instead. "… scientifically educated librarian." Azazel muttered it out, making now Baraqiel laugh his ass out.

"Bwahahaha, as I live a breath, Azazel, I never would`ve imagined I would see you using such educational equivalents, wahahaha!" Baraqiel laughed some more, with Azazel actually breathing out steam. "But seriously, if somebody had told me that one day, I will see Azazel, the most irresponsible, obnoxious and dead-set on never committing to a single woman, actually marrying and to the same woman that he saved in the woods, I would laugh my ass out for that." Baraqiel suddenly received a good hit in the ribs from his own smiling wife, who was sitting right next to him and smiling, wearing her own personal kimono.

"Baraqiel, no need to go into such ill words, darling." Shuri Himejima spoke up, looking at her friend Lucia. "Just what ill-mouthed husbands we have, Lucia. Just like kids, can`t take eyes for a minute, or otherwise they`ll cause a ruckus, just like little kids."

"I would have to disagree with you, Shuri." Spoke up Dina, a kind and reserved wife of Shemhazai, who possessed a modest figurine, light brown short hair and green eyes, as she sipped her own wine. "Shemhazai is anything, but a kid, especially with all that seriousness of his and no nonsense attitude. It`s a rare sight to see him actually act so carelessly. Though, he does like it when I play the school disciplinary during our private time~." Dina added with a serious blush on her cheek and Shemhazai coughing, while everyone simply chuckled along the line, Lucia included.

In fact, she was having the best time of her life. It has been centuries, millennias since she felt so alive and careless, but at the same time, she felt incredibly happy, as she was among the closest people and with a man she truly loved and care for, who cared and loved her in the very same way. She never could`ve imagined that she, youngest daughter of Lucifer and Alexandra Lucifuge, one of the most wanted Devils in existence and would find herself as a wife of Governor General Azazel, once a greatest enemy to her own father, living among Fallen Angels and, much to her own surprise, being treated as a respected and distinguished person. It hasn`t been like that since her days as a daughter of Lucifer, but now, it was completely different, as she didn`t have her sister Grayfia, brothers Rizevim and Euclid and of course, her mother and father, whom dearly missed. However, she had a new family now, a loving husband with many close friends. Lucia still couldn`t believe her own happiness and how did it just happen.

She recalled just how it all started up, right after Azazel brought her into Grigori and she was placed into the medical care. Azazel would regularly come visit her, a couple of times a day, just to check up on her, to talk and try and cheer up. He often brought with him presents, snacks or books to read, while always wearing that smug smile on his face. Lucia at first didn`t wanted to admit it, but she really started to enjoy Azazel`s company, but she was afraid that he was only after her as in the sexually interest object, which was turning her stomach, as the scars of Phenex family treatment were still fresh in her mind. However, as the time started to pass by, Azazel did no advances whatsoever in that direction and was simply helping Lucia to recuperate and get better, which she was and it was only a month later when Lucia was finally allowed to leave the hospital, moving into a house that Azazel bought to her. He became a constant guest in her house and near the end of her first week, they went out on their first date. She had never guessed that Azazel could be… such a gentleman, treating Lucia like a queen and never acting out of her wishes. Lucia Lucifer already had to admit to herself: she has fallen for this dashing Fallen Angel. For nearly 5 more months they dated as normal people, getting to know practically every single thing about each other, forming a strong bond on love and care, but not cementing their relations in an intimate way, as Azazel never pushed that subject, until Lucia herself decided that she was ready to fully be with him. And on the next day, Lucia and Azazel married each other, with audience and friends around them, exchanging rings and solemn vows with each other. Everything was done in proper order and after that, it seemed like there was nothing that could make Lucia and Azazel`s life more complete and happy.

Well, until yesterday, that is…

Azazel, now cooled off a little, has noticed a little strange thing today about his wife: Lucia was drinking only juice the whole evening. While she was no drinker, thank goodness for that, she wasn`t usually shy away from a sip or two of Caucasian wines, which Azazel has bought in quite the variety just for her, but now… She didn`t even take a single sip, while only drinking grape juice, which she did prefer to drink usually, but when the friends are just chilling and having drinks… Something was iffy. He decided to ask her right away.

"Lucia, love, are you feeling alright?" Azazel asked her with a concerned voice, immediately drawing concerned looks upon Lucia, who looked surprised at her husband. "Through the entire night, you`ve been only sipping this grape juice, but you usually do like to have some of Caucasian during these meetings of ours. Is everything alright, darling?"

Lucia looked surprised at her husbands` serious face, along with how everyone`s eyes were right at her. Instead of feeling concerned, she simply let out a chuckle and smile to everyone, especially her husband. Now was probably the best time.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, my love?" Lucia said with love and care in her voice, along with tears in her eyes. "No, nothing is wrong, Azazel. I just can`t drink wines now, as I now have to think not just my own health, but of our upcoming child."

Azazel`s eyes widened as he heard those sacred words.

"Child… Lucia, are you…"

"Yes, Azazel." Tears were fully pouring from her eyes. "I am pregnant. You are going to be a father."

* * *

 **Damn it, another shorter than usual chapter. I need to get my A game back, but I think this is adequate for this time. I`ve decided to go back in time and showcase a little more of Azazel and Lucia and hope I did them justice they deserve. Please write up if you like this chapter and if you want me to show you more of these, along with Alex and his family life.**

 **See ya next week!**


	44. Chapter 36

**Lucifer`s Estate.**

Alexander`s eyes opened up, as he shot right upwards, body in full alert and his magic ready for a fight, but all he was facing his lightened room, illuminated by the coming sunlight. Sweat was coming down on his face, which he wiped away with a free palm of his hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled, as he realized that he was back in the real world and what he was facing just a second ago was just another one of his numerous nightmares, but, unlike his usual ones, this one… It wasn`t just about him, but also about all of his friends, his family and loved ones. They all were dying in front of his own eyes, one by one, each slowly and gruesomely, as Alex watched helplessly and without any way to help them. He saw all of them: Arturia, Grayfia, Baraqiel, his father and mother… Each and everyone one of them.

But the last one, it was the worst then all of them. For the last one was Kuroka, his first love and wife, as she looked at helpless restrained Alex. And as he watched her tears coming down from her cheeks, he saw how behind her came a shadowed figure, which faced Kuroka and then… In one single movement, his hand moved right towards her belly, ripping it open, causing her impossible pain. And then, without hesitation, it removed it`s hand, which now held a little body of Kuroka and Alex`s child, bloodied and crying, crying for his parents to protect her, but they could not… Kuroka`s bloodied body hit the floor, blood streaming from her wound and Alex was held by something. And as his daughter was crying for her father, Lucifer`s eyes widened as in the next second… his child, his little daughter… was engulfed in white flames, instantly destroying her, turning her to ashes… And the shadowed figure finally has showed his face.

Alex`s face…

Lucifer took a look at his left and saw that Kuroka was peacefully sleeping at his side, all was well with her, as if the previous night didn`t even happen. She was as beautiful as ever, especially when in peace and calm, but in his mind, Alex still heard her cries and the cries of their daughter. Their daughter, one that was killed by his own hand. It scarred Alex more than anything and this fear was still with him, all the images were present within his mind and there was no escaping from it, along with the hellish feelings that Alex had and still felt within himself. He put his head in his hands, thinking about it all, trying to calm down, but finding no rest in his soul mind. The old feeling of the fear was now attacking him with new force, striking right at the heart.

'Damn it… All of them, my entire family, my daughter…' Alex was thinking to himself, not realizing that his thoughts were heard by those that were his constant companion.

 _"_ _Alex."_ Lucifer drew his grandson`s attention to himself. _"Let`s talk about it, privately."_

Alex nodded to what his deceased grandfather has just said and simply stood up, dressing up. After that, Alex left his room, where Kuroka kept sleeping. There was no reason to wake her up, especially with that bloody ruckus that happened yesterday. She now needed more care than ever, as she was now with their child and Alex wouldn`t let anything happened to either of them both, but right now, he needed to clear his head. That blasted nightmare has shaken him up and he was now out of his own focus and he needed those right now more than ever, so having a good talk between him and Lucifer was a productive idea and one of the best ways to clear Alex`s mind. Soon enough, Alex was already outside of the house`s grounds, managing to slip away while others tended to their business or were sleeping. It was pretty early, so Alex had time. In practically no time, he made his way to empty park, the same one where Issei go himself killed, and sit down at the fountain`s side, thinking about all that has been happening and what led him and the others to it all. Back when he was with Grigori, when he was running things, there was order, no chaos, but stability, safety, relative calmness and assurance that the next day won`t bring a new Great War with it. All because Alexander had the right people that were telling him the right things and he took the right measurements to prevent a certain segment of people from doing very bad things. Back then, he knew that he had the support, not just financial and fictional, but a real support from the higher ups, especially critical when Alex couldn`t deal with the situation alone and needed his father`s or sister`s help. And now… Crisis after crisis, first with Gilgamesh, now with Kokabiel, all coming from Grigori, where Alex once was in charge of intelligence, when he could`ve prevented all these messes from the start, but now he was reaping the results of his leave and stubborn ambitions. There wasn`t even a hint that his new higher ups will help him and Alex knew it, he knew that he was all alone in this one, as those 4 New Great Devil Kings… They were nothing more but a poor joke.

Falbium Asmodeus, lazy, inactive and only tending to himself, put in charge of the military matters. Alex didn`t understand the way of thinking of other Devils, when they selected him to lead their forces, when he possessed nearly no knowledge on how to lead the army. This became even more apparent to Alexander after his agents have managed to sneak into the Devils` territories and retrieve vital information. The task was almost too easy for them to handle, as they`ve reported that Devil possess nearly no countermeasures to deal with this sort of things.

Serafall Leviathan, however, was the exception out of the 4, as she actually managed to adapt to her own role of a Leviathan and has managed to keep Devils from engaging any pointless wars or breaking any critical promises, but that was it, nothing more than that. Not because Serafall lacked the authority or was passive, which she isn`t, no. Devil`s diplomacy and their diplomatic policies rely on the internal policies that Devils take, which was practically none, meaning that Serafall couldn`t do shit, unless she had to adapt the diplomatic situation of her people to how the decisions were made by Ajuka, Sirzechs and Falbium, and those three combined didn`t do all that much, each deciding to tend to their own interests, leaving Serafall without the ability to do good for her people when she possesses such ability. Basically speaking, she was the underling of other Devils, which was quite sad…

Ajuka Beelzebub, the man responsible for technological progress of the Devils, he was fully emerged in his work and very rarely attended to his other duties, but he had another sin behind him. Evil Pieces, the miraculous constructs made of crystals, created to convert people into Devils, giving them an opportunity to rise in Devils` society… If only they weren`t immediately made into literal slaves of their masters, without any rights or guarantees that they will be protected from abuses or injustice. There were no regulations or laws that helped the Reincarnated Devils, no law or defense, not even a basic tight to ask for protection. High Level Devils basically got the best toys they could play with in the world, one that had no rights, powers or ability to fight back. And if those poor people were to rebel, then they will be found and destroyed, labeled as Strays and those Strays would in the end mutate, as those Evil Pieces possessed a few secrets of their own, especially now that Alex has made a thorough analysis, with the help of Azazel and Shemhazai, of his Nephilim Pieces, finding out that those Pieces had a sickening effect of mutating their hosts if their Masters wished. This reason has led to Alex completely rewriting the Nephilim Pieces` programming, along with completely removing any possibility for Ajuka and others to track their movements. That green-haired Devil was one sickening bastard, if he intentionally installed all of those features…

And finally, the man that leads this whole carnival, Sirzechs Lucifer, the worst of them all. This man holds the fate of the entire race in his hands, more responsibility then all of them, as he was leading them. And what does he do about it, what does the leader of Devils does for them all? He does nothing, practically nothing, save for those that he sees as his real family, House of Gremory, whom he has managed to elevate more than anyone, promoting them and his little sister, even going as far as to force Alex to become her betrothed and now Alex, the true Lucifer, was now forced to play by his rules and go all around him. And aside from it all, he cared very little of other Devils, until the crisis already stroke, but he ignores all the signs of it and only lets the situations escalate and then explode. Even more so, he purposefully didn`t even bother with finally ending the Great War and instead simply did nothing, leaving Angels and Fallen Angels in equilibrium and without knowledge of what will Sirzechs do, as if enjoying the permanent state of cold war and wishing not to change it. And even before he became a Great Devil King… Alex has asked himself plenty of times, just why in Hell`s name did Sirzechs attack his family, especially when it was already clear that War was going to end for good…

 _"_ _He was too ambitious, he and other 3 Devils…"_ Lucifer suddenly spoke up, looking at his grandson. _"Those were troubling and turbulent times, Devils rose to power and position in the matter of days, while falling in the matter of seconds. Sirzechs and his group were ambitions, powerful and with immense potential… But they were young, inexperienced in the matters of leading an entire Race and make it work. They didn`t know or cared to look pass War and see how will the society look like or what they will be doing. In the end, when the war was coming to the point when we all were tired and needed piece, those four has thought that it was my fault for all this and that I, along with other Devils, held them back, especially when they were already stronger than us, as they`ve believed, especially Sirzechs… In the end, those youngsters learned that just taking power isn`t enough. It takes hell of a lot more than just mere power to lead people and only Serafall learned it, while the others have only learned to keep everyone happy, but in no progress. A century or more, and I think that Devils will simply degrade to the point when Fallen Angels and Angels will have no problem with destroying them completely."_

"When you put it like that, I can actually sympathize with Old Satan Faction and understand that they wish to get what has been stolen back." Alex said out loud, looking at the trees and leafs. "Come to think of it, I should be thinking the very same way as they, so why I, Lucina and Vali aren`t like that?"

 _"_ _Those kids are thinking the same way as those four, only now they have a very good reason for their revenge and actions."_ Lucifer noted. _"Lucian is different, however. He always looked forward and always knew what lies ahead, just like you do. He has a good purpose, even if he takes a dark path to reach his goals. There is more than one reason as to why I`ve chosen him as my Heir, along with you too."_

"Only difference is that he is your Devil Heir, while I am a Nephilim Heir…" Alex said, sighing. "I am starting to think that I might not have the strength to pull it off, or even have the understanding of what it means to be an Heir at all…"

Lucifer looked at his grandson and also sighed, standing up and walking a couple of steps, contemplating about something. After some thinking, he turned to Alex and spoke up.

 _"_ _You know, many times have I asked myself that question, yet never actually figured out the answer."_ Lucifer spoke up. _"And yet… I think that someone of my family actually figured out an answer on his own."_

"Wish I could talk to him." Alex said it to Lucifer.

"Well, then today is your lucky day, Alex." Lucifer suddenly heard the voice coming from behind him.

Alex tensed up, as he rose up and looked behind him, seeing two closely resembling persons, who also resemble him as well, though there were minor differences between then three in appearances, but generally speaking, they were of one clan. Alex immediately recognized and understood in whose presence he was at the moment. Alex finally dropped his guard, as he moved closer to them, standing near of them and looking closely at them. Lucifer`s Heir was the first one to speak up.

"I should`ve expected this to happen sooner." Alex spoke up, getting a chuckle from the older Devil in front of him. "That black swordsman said that I`ve became interesting to you, but I didn`t expect you to visit me now of all times."

"In full honesty, we too, wish that we could meet in better conditions than those that you now face." A younger looking silver-haired Devil spoke up. "However, conditions are not in our control, so we are forced to adapt and this is the forced adaptation."

"You know, you could`ve said it all in a much simpler and way more understandable manner." His companion noted out irritated. "No reason to be a bachelor degree nerd in front of a family, Euclid."

"Well, at least one of us maintains the required level of knowledge and information needed." Euclid Lucifuge, blood brother of Lucia and Grayfia, uncle of Alexander, said knowingly, turning to his nephew. "And also, it`s Master`s degree, not bachelor`s."

"And I don`t give a damn, a nerd is still a nerd." Rizevim Livan Lucifer, oldest of the Lucifer`s children and a grandfather to Vali and father to Lucian, stated confidently, turning to his nephew. "But, in all seriousness of the shit that is happening, sorry we didn`t call you beforehand. A certain red-haired sis-con would`ve been suspicious if he found out that we are in the same town where his main pornography subject is going to school. By the way, the names are Rizevim for me and Nerd for Euclid here."

"I`ll keep in mind." Alex spoke up. "Still, glad to meet you both. Feels nice, knowing that not all Lucifers have died out or were killed."

"Heh, we are a stubborn bunch, kid. It`ll take a lot more than just one sister-jerking idiot and his friends to kill us all." Rizevim joked again, with Euclid doing the signature Lucifuge sigh. "Not that he hasn`t tried, though, because he did on more than a couple of occasions, though, I wasn`t expecting him to try and make one of our blood, especially my dad`s Heir, his very own personal toy for his little sister to play with. That`s something new from Sirzechs."

"And something that he won`t have, I can assure you." Alex stated firmly. "Anyway, what are you doing in Kuoh, especially now, with Kokabiel going rampant?"

"We were searching for a certain someone here, but it seems that we were wrong in thinking that he might show up here." Rizevim stated in full seriousness to Alex. "I am referring to Vali`s father, Lucian."

"I had a feeling that it was about him." Alex answered. "Lucifer already warned me to keep my eyes peeled if he shows up, so I`ll be prepared if things go south when I see him."

"You better be. I wouldn`t want to visit another grave of a fallen Lucifer." Euclid added. "Anyway, while we were here and searching of any clue as to where could Lucien go to or what are his and Lilith's plans for the near future, our father has managed to track us down and he has contacted us to come here and talk to you. He told us what happened and that it might`ve shaken you up more then you or he expected at first."

Alex sighed, as he nodded in agreement with Euclid. Both older Devils already had a feeling that Lucia`s kid had a lot weighing down on his soul and mind and he simply couldn`t take it all off on something or someone and yet he needed the outlet. If he were to continue boiling up and up, he would simply break under his very own pressure. Rizevim spoke up the first.

"Kid, tell me something." Rizevim started out. "What is the most important to you in this world?"

Alex raised a questioning brow at this interesting request. He decided to answer immediately, without even thinking.

"Family." He said. "For nearly half of my life I was simply stripped of it and put through… I don`t even want to remember all those times. That`s why, I think, I`ve started the Spec Ops and fought all the battles, to keep my family save and sound, even if it kills me."

"A good thing to cling to." Euclid admitted, looking curiously at Alex. "Yet, you think that it won`t be a foreign enemy that will be the cause of their own death, but you yourself will bring them down, intentionally or unintentionally, through your own actions."

Alex`s eyes widened at what his uncle has just said, but he quickly calmed down, sighing in agreement. Euclid and Rizevim have read him completely and now Alex had no other alternative but to admit it that he really was afraid that he himself will be the bane of his friends and family. All those secrets and actions behind their back, operations, stealth, along with all those dealings with Devils now and with Sirzechs, plus how he simply left his family and was now going to come back… Lucifer simply couldn`t shake off the feeling of him becoming not just a threat to his own family, but it`s real enemy. Just that nightmarish dream was enough to fuel up this entire fear with a whole new force. And if that were to happen… Alex had too many enemies as it is and they could potentially destroy his family and Alex was afraid just as it is. Alex took a couple of steps back and sat back on the side of the fountain, speaking up.

"Over the past 5 years, I`ve made myself a name in the underground and within the cabinets of world leaders and their secret services." Alex spoke up. "The main danger of my sphere of work always puts into the danger my own family and friends and the only way you can keep them save is to become the most ruthless and relentless of them all, not stopping before any obstacle to make sure that your family is safe. Sometimes, it means that you have to give an order to have someone`s family threatened or… executed publically." Alex remembered how he was signing up that very order. "And after you do that, whether you want it or not, you`ll begin to wonder that if you will be forced to do the very same to your own family, especially when you are fighting for the better world for all. But then, you start to see that the better world needs your family`s blood and…" Alex sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. "I really am afraid that one day I`ll be forced to kill them, intentionally or not. Just today… I saw all of my friends and family get murdered by my own hand, each and every one of them. And the last one of them all… it was none other but my very own yet to be born daughter, which was ripped out of her mother`s womb and scorched in my own hand. I still hear her screams in my head."

Rizevim and Euclid looked with pity at kid and had to hand it to him that he really was right about fearing something like that, as they were aware of his line of work and where it would lead him. To sacrifice ones` family is something that every good ruler ones or twice thinks about when he is responsible and knows just how to lead people for best. And this kid was no different, but it was sad to see that at an age of 19 he had this upon his shoulders. Rizevim sat near his nephew and spoke up.

"Kid, let me tell you something that someone I really cared about told me." Rizevim said. "Family isn`t some fragile castle and crumbling walls that needs to be constantly kept safe. Neh, that ain`t the deal with the family. No, what that your mom has told me is quite a bit different from it." Alex drew his attention towards his uncle. "Lucia told me that family is a hand and each of the members is a finger. Separated, each of the fingers can touch a lot of things, but they aren`t capable of forming fist without unity and one finger can`t hold a body on the edge. I once thought that I could do it, but in the end I almost fell of the hand, but there was someone who helped me to remember that and that`s your mom." Rizevim stood up. "Anyway, what I want you, kid, to understand is that family can`t be protected always protected by a single member, because there will always be the time when you`ll need your family to help you out. And, when this time comes, you can`t just refuse it. Accept it and don`t feel ashamed of yourself. Also, about that fear of yours…" Rizevim turned to his nephew. "Alex, tell me, for whom are protecting this world?"

"For… my family." Alex suddenly understood something. "I think I get it now…"

"See, it isn`t too hard." Rizevim then summoned his circle and from there appeared something that was completely covered in the shrouds. "From what I`ve learned about you, what you are afraid won`t happen, `cause it`s your family that you really protect and when the world decides to kill them, I think you`ll just kill the world back."

Alex actually laughed at that, as he felt himself much easier in his heart of hearts and his mind was once again of his own and not of his own fears. He then looked at the object that Rizevim held, which resembled a long staff, but it emitted a strangely familiar energy. Alex couldn`t help but immediately recognize the potency of this object and it`s power, along with the familiarity of it. He looked up at Rizevim asked him without saying a word about this. Rizevim smirked and swirled this thing around, while Euclid spoke up.

"Alexander." Euclid spoke up. "We may`ve not been able to find Lucian here, but we also had another objective in mind. We really did plan to visit you, though a little later, but, seeing how today a special date is, we believe that this might be the better time than ever. I believe that you have already felt a strange emission, coming from Excaliburs and you must`ve already figured out what is the reason to this phenomenon, so…

"NEEERD!" Rizevim prolonged the word in his usual manner. "Anyway, what this walking encyclopedia is trying to say is that with Kokabiel now having all the Exes, there will be some big shit coming up soon and I frankly don`t want later to find this little town as nothing more but big flat stain upon the face of the Earth. So, to prevent it and at the same time to burn up a couple asses in the process, I decided that it`s time you got this." Rizevim gave the covered staff to Alex, who stood up and was looking at this staff. "Took quite a lot of time, money and A LOT of dead Angels to get this thing back in the family, so treasure it. After all, only a real Lucifer can hold it safely and wield it`s real power."

"Thank you, uncle." Alex said with a smile, looking at this prolonged staff. "So, this is the first part of that spear. Should`ve figured that my great granddad somehow found a way to break this thing."

"Well, he was jackass and dad most surely hated him nearly as much as my own mother." Rizevim noted. "Though, I think he was a little wrong: my mother sure is much worse. I would know, she raised me to an asshole…"

"And apparently, she succeeded in this objective." Euclid said out of nowhere, drawing Rizevim`s attention.

"Should I remind you who the older one of us here is?" Rizevim asked him, then looking at his nephew. "Anyway, our time here is up so sorry about not sticking around for more. We gotta go now, kid." Rizevim casted his circle and opened up a portal, with both stepping in there, but in the last second Rizevim turned to face Alex and spoke up with a smile on his face. "Happy Birthday, Alex." He said with a grin and disappeared with Euclid from the Human World.

It has been a very long time since Alex actually accepted gifts for his birthday, but today, he was going to do so. Even more, today, he felt like accepting the fact of today being his birthday, even if Alex has hated this darned day. Not because nobody remembered it, but simply because today was also the day when Alex has lost his family and saw his mother killed. He cursed the very existence of that day and still does, but now… Now it was different, because now he was different and he had the strength and will to prevent this thing from ever happening again. And now, this strength was much higher than before and Lucifer`s mind and soul were ready. Alex knew what he was going to do now.

Alex swirled the staff in his hand, in the similar manner as Cu Chulainn or Scathach did, before he put it down, holding it in the guards` manner. He took a deep breath and spoke up with a smile on his face.

"Lucifer." Alex called his grandfather out.

Lucifer immediately appeared before him and spoke up.

 _"_ _I am here, kiddo."_ Lucifer spoke up in cheery voice, looking at the shrouded staff. _"So, Rizevim and Euclid actually managed to steal this thing from Heavens. Wish I could see the faces of Michael and other Seraphs when they found it out. Must`ve been priceless."_ Lucifer laughed a little. _"That aside, are you feeling better now?"_

"Much better." Alex confirmed. "And much, much more determined now. I think it`s time I`ve changed tactics about Kokabiel."

 _"_ _Somehow, I feel like Kokabiel`s fate is going to be MUCH worse then you`ve originally intended for him to end up."_ Lucifer said, looking with morbid curiosity at his grandson. _"What is your plan, anyway?"_

Alex simply chuckled, as he walked with his new present, walking right towards his house, as his ghost of the grandfather walked right behind him. In Heir`s mind the plan wasn`t forming as usually, as he was done with planning for this time and it was time to simply act and with no regard for tactics. Kokabiel has fucked him up more times than one should and Alex isn`t going to simply let it slide, nor is he going to simply let him die at the tip of his Clarent Avenger. Oh hell no… This is much more important to be called personal.

Alex soon reached his mansion, where he was immediately greeted by Grayfia, who was waiting for him already.

"Alex, I`ve looked all over for you. Where did you disappear all of a sudden?" Grayfia asked with genuine motherly care. "Also, what is this thing?"

"Had a lot on my mind, so I went for a walk." Alex answered her, looking at his staff. "As for this, a present from Rizevim and Euclid."

Grayfia was agape as she heard that name and in the next second regained most of her composure, speaking up immediately.

"Alex, do you mean to tell me that…"

"They are already gone, but they did stop by here." Alex answered immediately. "No need to worry, especially when we have a certain crow that needs some killing and we are going to kill him."

"Seems like that walk did help you a bit." Grayfia smiled to him. "Anyway, I`ve received calls from all Three Faction`s leaders. Sirzechs, Seraph Gabriel are coming here in the next 10 minutes or so, while Azazel, Lucina, Vali, Baraqiel and Shuri are already here. I`ve informed them about what happened and Azazel with Lucina and Vali have expressed quite a desire to have a little talk with Kokabiel."

"And I`ll provide them with it." Alex said confidently, stepping along with his aunt towards his family. "After what Kokabiel has done, this matter is no longer simply personal. No, it`s much more important and deeper and I am not going to deal with it all by myself this time. I think it`s time I`ve changed my tactics."

Grayfia listened to him and was actually surprised with how much strength and power he spoke. She could clearly hear that Alex has gained a whole new resolve and will to fight and now he is going to fight more intensely and much more vigorously than ever before in his life. Whatever have her brothers told him, she was grateful to them for it and Grayfia wished to thank them, as she cared deeply for Alex and he needed strong support from family, no matter how much he fought aside it, even if it was in the name of his family altogether. It took Grayfia some time to learn just how valuable her real family is and it took Lucia literally beating sense into her head, and her little sister had quite the hand. And now, she could clearly see that Alex also saw the real meaning to family and just what it meant in reality. She smiled, as she felt how Alex`s spirit has strengthened.

The pair soon came to the guest hall, when they saw the rest of Alex`s family and they soon saw him as well. Azazel was pacing around, with Vali and Lucina sitting together in close manner, along with Baraqiel and Shuri, while Baraqiel clearly was boiling from anger and Shuri was trying to calm him down. Their entire attention soon came towards Alex and they all rushed to him, all calling him out. It took a couple of minutes from Alex to calm them down, but he eventually managed to calm them down and began to speak up.

"Guys, seriously, I am alive, though I am shaken up." Alex sighed.

Azazel was the first one to looked at his son and then speak up.

"Alex, do you even realize just what kind of an idiot you are?!" Azazel shouted at him. "Do you think that my heart can withstand another death in the family?! Did you even think about your own kids?! What would they be doing if their dad suddenly got killed and…" Azazel immediately stopped when he saw that his son was shedding tears. "Alex… What are you crying about?"

"It`s nothing, just…" Alex chuckled, as he wiped the tears away. "I really needed to hear that from you dad. I really am an idiot and the worst kind indeed."

"Alex, brother, are you alright?" Lucina asked him caringly as sister.

"Honestly? No, I am not." Alex simply stated. "I was killed by the same bastard that killed our mother, forced to serve his own bride and now forced to marry her, along with having her brother breath down my neck and now cleaning up the mess that he made by not ending Great War, through dealing Kokabiel and saving all the sides from all-out war. Not only that, but I also have two daughters whom I am afraid to lose and now… Kuroka is pregnant and I`ve nearly caused her death, all because of my own decision to go to that damned forest. And not only that, but I was also killed, for real this time and now…" Alex sighed. "To be honest with you, I don`t think that I can go on like that much longer all on my own…"

Everyone looked among themselves, understanding what he meant and what he needed right now. Vali was the first one to speak up.

"Alex, just tell us what you need. We are ready for you." White Dragon Emperor spoke up, with everyone nodding.

Alex smiled to them all, speaking up.

"Guys, I need your help."

* * *

 **Took a bit longer then I thought, but it`s now done and I am glad. I decided to showcase a more vulnerable side of Alexander and to show you that he has his own fears and weaknesses. Plus, it was long time since Rizevim has been here, so here is that. Please review if you like this little change of pace.**

 **Also, for quite a while I`ve been in dialog with the author of Highschool DxD: The Runaway Gremory and this story has given me quite an inspiration. I am very sorry, but I don`t have guts and wits for One Piece I think I`ll stick with DxD. Tomorrow, I`ll be uploading a new story, with a basis the same as Runaway Gremory, but I`ll do my best to distinguish it. Don`t worry, I`m fully focused on my DxD stories and they will be coming out regularly.**

 **Next time: Family unites and Lucifer stands up to Lucifer.**

 **After next time: Kokabiel vs. Azazel.**


	45. Chapter 37

**Lucifer`s Estate. Conference room.**

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be almost cut by the blade. And there was a very good reason for it to be so high right now, as it wasn`t every day when you see leaders of all Three Great Factions in one room. It took little time for Sirzechs arrive and he immediately went towards asking about his little sister`s safety, proceeding to berate Alex about his carelessness and not caring for Rias. That attitude from Sirzechs was more than enough to agitate and anger Lucina, Vali, Baraqiel and Azazel, especially considering through what Alex has been through in the past 24 hours and even now he was pretty shaken up. Azazel knew his son well and he knew that Alex could hold inside of himself a lot of bad stuff, but now… It was clear to Governor General of Fallen Angels that his kid has done more than enough and has suffered badly. So, when Alex came right to them and asked for their assistance, all of them replied with agreement, with Lucina and Vali being most enthusiastic about it. As for Sirzechs and Gabriel, who have also arrived here, they were not yet informed about Alex`s plans to use any help he could get from his father and family, but they were about to. As for Gabriel, who has also arrived here, she was trying to remain the calmest and be prepared to calm down the sides here. Along with that, she was given by Michael a task of keeping Alex safe, not just because he was Lucia`s son, but there was also another reason. One reason that she would like to discuss with him personally after this meeting.

In conference room were sitting Alexander, Sirzechs, Azazel, Lucina, Gabriel and Rias, whose presence was demanded by Sirzechs, as he deeply believed that whatever were to be discussed here would affect Rias foremost. Lucina was seriously against it, but Alex actually allowed for Rias to be here as well, surprising her and his father in doing so, but they went along with him. And now, with everyone gathered here, they could proceed with this meeting. Sirzechs was the first one to speak up, looking with irritated eye at Azazel and Lucina.

"Well, I would like to address that I didn`t expect to see so many Fallen Angels around here." He pointed out. "And all with such great power… Makes you wonder if Kokabiel and your agents are all renegades, or this is just a cover up for the further attack on us."

That comment has made Lucina immediately mad, along with causing a frown upon Azazel`s face. Alex`s younger sister didn`t wait around and spoke up.

"If you are suggesting that we are planning on attacking you, then you better speak up about it directly." Lucina growled, glaring at Rias. "Kokabiel has long betrayed us and our trust and I personally was sent after his life after we learned about his affairs and how stole Excaliburs. And as for attacking you, Devils, then there is actually only one Devil whom I would like to kill." Rias looked with a shock at glaring Lucina. "And aside from that, don`t think that we`ve forgotten what you`ve done to my mother."

"This is past, and we are living in the present." Rias spoke in serious tone, looking at Alex, who had his hands at his chin in thinking manner. "Aside from that, aren`t Houses of Gremory and Lucifer are finally uniting, with me and Alex soon getting married?" She smirked.

"You call that enforcement a marriage?" Lucina was livid. "The single reason as to why Alex has agreed was because he had literally no alternative. You`ve imprisoned him, manipulated him, forcing him to become your fiancée, all because he was literally cornered and had no other choice."

"Well, he actually had a choice." Rias offhandedly reminded, with Lucina already emitting her white aura out. "And he has chosen to marry me. So, shut that yapping of yours, little sister."

"Why you cursed bitch…" Lucina was already rising from her seat and emitting her power at dangerous level. "I`ll blast you out of this world!" She was beginning to channel her power, as Sirzechs rose up and was about to go and kill Lucina.

However, at that moment, Alex finally spoke up.

"Enough." Out of all the people here, aside from Gabriel, he was actually keeping a cool head. "Lucina, discharge your power and seat down. She isn`t worth your effort and this meeting`s topic isn`t about me, yet." Lucina listened to her brother`s words and nodded, as she sat down in her chair, with Rias smirking. "As for you, Rias: any further aggravation of my family, and I`ll be sure to send you away from this room. And as for you, Sirzechs, if you don`t want to cause any trouble to Serafall Leviathan, stop provoking leaders of Angels. And do keep in mind, that Fallen Angels and Angels are in an alliance, so if you want to provoke the next Great War and let Kokabiel have an early Christmas, then be my guest. If not, then start acting like a proper leader and _deal_ with the problem at hand. After all, it _is_ on _your_ territory." Alex looked at Sirzechs and Great Devil King decided to simply sit down.

As he sat down, Azazel decided to speak up, as he felt that it was time to really get to the business.

"Now then, if we are all done with provocations, why don't we just get to the real business and the purpose of this meeting? We have gathered here with a clear purpose and that is to deal with Kokabiel." Azazel pointed out, looking at his son. "Alex, knowing you, you most certainly have a plan or at least a concept of it in your mind, am I right?"

Alex nodded to his father and leaned down on the chair. He inhaled air in his lungs and exhaled, looking at the entire audience in the room and speaking up.

"Last night, me and my team, along with Church`s Exorcists, have went into the woods near Kuoh, suspecting that Kokabiel`s base of operations was there." Alex began to talk. "Our primary goal at the time was simply to locate said base and estimate how much power has Kokabiel amassed and if he really did use help from Spec Ops. Unfortunately, my plan failed right in the moment when we all teleported in the forest, as Kokabiel has learned of my strategies and used them to his own advantage, sending our entire group in different parts of forest, forcing them to fight for their lives with my former subordinates from Special Operations Division. I personally ended up with Cu Chulainn, Xenovia and Irina, forced to fight against Seryu Ubiquitous, a deserter and a traitor of Special Operations Division, Siegfried, Jeanne D`Arc, Diarmuid O`Dyna, Freed Sellzen and later my former XO from Special Operations Division, Esdeath."

Lucina and Azazel looked at each other and then Lucina spoke up.

"That explains her sudden disappearance." Lucina was now calm. "Her teammates returned to us a week ago and reported to us that Esdeath was still pursuing Seryu with a clear intent of killing her. However, we`ve tried to contact her and failed to do so, but we didn`t want to assume that she was among all those MIA agents that we were trying to find."

"Hm… And you call yourself professionals?" Rias arrogantly asked Lucina, who glared at her. "From where I see it, you are nothing short of a complete failure of secret operations` squad."

"Lady Rias, would you kindly try not to incite any more animosity between all of us here?" Gabriel politely spoke up, getting a collected attention. "As Alexander stated earlier, we have a common threat that we must take care of. Provocations and aggravations will only serve to Kokabiel`s benefit and further distance us from a long needed peace." Gabriel turned to Alexander. "My apologies for speaking out of place, Alex. If it isn`t too much to ask, could you continue your report?"

Alex nodded to Seraph and continued.

"After all of my teammates found themselves separated, we had to fight for our lives." Alex continued. "During that fight, we ended up suffered some injuries, but they`ve managed to pull through. Along with that, Cu Chulainn managed to release Kokabiel`s control over Diarmuid and I`ve freed Esdeath from Kokabiel`s hold on her, but as we were about to regroup with the others, Kokabiel showed up and Esdeath and I were forced to fight. By that point, I`ve suffered serious injuries and was drained of magical reserves completely, so I knew that my chances were low. By the time Kokabiel knocked Esdeath out of the fight, I was contacted mentally by Le Fey Pendragon and I ordered her to take all those that she could and teleport to my house, leaving myself alone to fight Kokabiel and stall him, winning her as much time as I could." Alex took a moment and inhaled fresh air. "In the end, Kokabiel and I clashed for the final time and I`ve managed to inflict him serious injuries, life-threatening even, but beyond that, I wasn`t able to do anything else and in the end... Kokabiel killed me."

That news caused Sirzechs to look with shock at Alexander, while Gabriel`s look spoke of sorrow and pity to him. Unlike Great Devil King, she looked past the toughness and external strength that Alex displayed and clearly saw the inner tiredness and exhaustion inside of him and how his soul was longing for even a small measure of peace. She found that feeling of Alex`s familiar to that of the Lucifer`s, back when he still served to their father and spread his word through the world, slaying all those that dared to oppose his word and might. And now, it was his grandson who was serving to the goal of peace, but his new masters were too arrogant and wished not to see Alex`s own desires and ideals. Gabriel sighed, as she heard Sirzechs speaking up out loud, voicing his opinion on the matter at hand and on what he just heard.

"You know, Alex, when you were appointed as a governor of Kuoh, I expected you to act as a proper one." Sirzechs began. "Considering the fact that you are also to be my brother-in-law, I had particularly high hopes that you would succeed as a Devil, but after hearing that you have _failed_ to put a stop to Kokabiel when you had a clear chance… Well, it simply proves that House of Lucifer`s power is dwindling away and maybe a better suited governor is needed, one that will be able to get results."

Azazel was getting aggravated and decided to speak up. He was a patient person and knew when to allow his son to defend himself, but now… His son, his pride and joy has literally given his own life protecting this bloody town and all of its inhabitants, including that red-haired witch known as Rias Gremory. The fact that his son is _forced_ to marry her, a direct relative of the man that is responsible for all of his late wife`s sufferings in the past… It drew Azazel and most of the Cadre to the point of nearly declaring war and only Alex`s word was the stopping factor, but now that he was leaving Devils for good and forever, Azazel could demand quite a few reparations for such an insult. Azazel looked at Sirzechs and spoke in serious voice.

"Sirzechs, aren`t you forgetting something?" Azazel drew Crimson Satan`s attention to him. "My son here has given his life to protect this very town and had it not been for him, I would bet that Kokabiel wouldn`t hesitate a second and wipe out all of people that live here, regardless of race, position or riches. I know that bastard and that`s exactly how he would do his business, and my kid here, weakened and exhausted, has managed to nearly mortally wound the bastard, so unless you want to completely discredit yourself as a Great Devil King and a Ruler of Devils, then you better shut that yapping of yours and sit down. By the way, you were aware that Kokabiel is in the town, yet you weren`t even going to send help to them. If you ask me, that`s a shitty way of ruling one`s country."

Sirzechs glared at Azazel and spoke up to him, as he sat back in his chair.

"I was confident that your son was capable of handling someone like Kokabiel." Sirzechs defended himself from these accusations. "Besides that, he had my dear Rias and her Peerage to rely on, yet he completely ignored her, which is unbefitting of a future husband."

"So, following your logic, your sister and her Servants, who had not even a day of solid trainings or battle experience in their life, could fend off against one of the oldest Fallen Angels, a rouge Cadre, who has hundreds of years of experience and powers rivaling that of Satan-class?" Lucina pointed out. "If you ask me, this is nothing short of a bullshit excuse, which is especially pathetic; to hear come from the man considered to be The Strongest Devil in Existence. You could just spare an hour of your time and come here, destroying that bastard in a nick of time without too much of a bother. Yet, you leave it all to them." Lucina pointed at Alex and Rias. "I know what my big brother is capable of and that he has always been a force to be reckoned with even before he got his powers, but I also know what Kokabiel is, and I assume that you know too, seeing how you`ve fought during the Great War. If anything, I would venture as far as to say that you`ve basically just abandoned them all."

Sirzechs glared at Azazel`s younger child, meeting his glare with hers and finding it hard not to look at Lucina as a completely separate person and not as her mother, Lucia. Sirzechs still remembered how she nearly defeated him in a duel and only the arrival of Ajuka, Grayfia and others have finally put that blasted women down. She didn`t even inherit her father`s powers, yet he own abilities were second only to Lucifer`s, and Sirzechs knew better than to attack Lucifer when he is at his fullest power, as Lucifer at his complete and full power was an equal to God of the Bible, 4th Strongest Creature in the World, and Lucifer has defeated him single-handedly, though sustaining extreme amount of damage and badly exhausting himself, to the point of Lucifer becoming vulnerable to someone of Sirzechs` power level. And even when he had the chance, he had to square off against youngest child of Lucifer and she was too much for him. And now, in this very room were sitting two children of the said woman, her son and daughter, both of whom have a great potential to completely surpass him and anyone, especially Alexander. In fact, Sirzechs has already realized that Heir of Lucifer was completely uncontrollable and there was no way for him to leash him, even though marriage with Rias was supposed to be an ultimate tie in, but with this Rating Game upcoming… Sirzechs has already agreed with Ajuka to 'correct it', to allow Rias to fight Alex and have the best chance of winning against him, but even so, they were already thinking of postponing that game completely and drag it to the point when Alex would have no other choice but to marry Rias. That was his main plan, as he still had hope to get Lucifer`s blood in his family, along with getting back his son and wife.

Alex coughed and after getting everyone`s attention, he continued to speak up.

"Fortunately, I still have good friends and one of them has freed me of clutches of death." Alex spoke mystically. "My soul has ended up first in realm of Hades, with whom we have a serious case of bad blood between us."

"You mean that time when you`ve ripped off Persephone`s soul, putting a final stop to her madness?" Lucina asked seemingly offhandedly, utterly shocking Devils, with Alex simply nodding to that one. "So, it`s Hel`s work that you`ve returned. I have to say thanks to her next time I see her."

"Hel? As in Norse Goddess of Death and Dead, Ruler of Helheim?" Alex nodded to that to Sirzechs. "How did you come to know her of all people?"

"I lived in Helheim a couple of years when I became an apprentice of Hel in ways of Necromancy to use to finally stop Persephone and her rampages." Alex simply stated. "In the end, Hel pulled me out of the dead and granted me life through the expense of Persephone's soul. And after that, I headed right here."

Everyone nodded to that one and allowed it all to sink in. Angels have all already know it all, so this entire debriefing was all for Devils and just to let them know what the hell really happened and with what they all were dealing with. Sirzechs was shocked to find out that Alex was in such good relations with one of the Strongest Deities in existence and she was the one to bring him back to life. Once again, he underestimated Lucifer`s Heir and just how much influence and power he possesses, if he was the one that has put a stop to Persephone and her rampages. To rip off Goddess` soul out of the body through Necromancy… If anything, then Alexander could be considered to be the strongest Necromancer in existence and in history. Azazel and Lucina glanced at each other and smiled, as now was the time to finally deal with the crow in the room, as it was overdue and now was time to finally decide on how to put the mad dog down. And it was already decided that it will be the Grigori to take care of them, namely Azazel. After his son has told him who was it that revealed the location of his dear wife and went as far as to… In other words, it was time that Azazel has showed that bastard Kokabiel, just why he was, is and will be, The Strongest Fallen Angel in existence. And aside from that, his son and daughter have been through hell because of Kokabiel and now Azazel has an opportunity to do so.

Gabriel sighed and spoke up in her calm and kind voice.

"Now then, with all this out of the way, what will our plan of action?" Gabriel asked them all. "I assume that we need to deal with Kokabiel as fast as we can and without any further sorrow and sadness. Alexander, since we all agreed to put you in charge of dealing with this threat, do you have a plan to deal with this horrible threat?"

"What plan are you talking about?" Rias scoffed at Seraph, looking at Alex. "Alex is responsible for this mess and it is his responsibility to deal with Kokabiel. So all this talk is pointless. Alex will go and fix the problem that he has created, until it began threatening to me."

"To you?" Lucina looked with a scoff at Rias. "This town is populated by others, rather than just yourself. And besides that, if we are talking about who to blame in this very crisis, then why don`t we ask your dear big brother why didn`t he and his friends through 2 millennias have been _openly rejecting_ our peace proposals, along with Heaven`s proposals?" Sirzechs looked with a critical eye at Lucina, who simply smiled to her brother.

"I also would like to know why you were rejecting all our attempts to establish a dialog and finally conclude this pointless conflict." Gabriel asked Sirzechs with a concern. "Throughout all this time we were tirelessly trying to find a solution to all our disagreements and disputes, trying to reach the best conditions for all and we have sent you the terms, but all the times, you simply shut us down."

Sirzechs got the questioning looks from all the leaders and decided to finally answer this damned question.

"Our people have suffered terribly during the Great War and from reign of 4 Original Satans, especially from Lucifer`s reign." Sirzechs caught a glare from Alexander. "We had more pressing matters to attend to…"

Suddenly, Alex`s aura flared up and it was clear to everyone that Lucifer has decided to take his tern and speak up, as he was clearly annoyed and irritated beyond the point of simply staying silent. It was clear to them all that Alex`s soul was no longer in control because of sudden power increase and clear new energy signature coming from Alex. With a burning glare, he looked at Sirzechs and spoke in serious and undisputed voice.

"Be careful with what you are saying, punk." Lucifer wasn`t going to use any politeness with him "You think that just because of that cheesy smile and nice looking face these people will buy what you are saying to them? News flash: they won`t and no matter how hard you try, they`ll see right through all of your bullshit." Lucifer turned to Azazel, Lucina and Gabriel. "The reason as to why this bastard and his friends haven`t signed up any treaties you`ve sent to you is because those punks simply had absolutely no idea on how to lead the people after they`ve killed me and other Satans." Lucifer looked back at Sirzechs. "Could`ve at the very least wait for a couple more weeks, then you wouldn`t have to deal with all this shit, but instead you`ve decided that it was time for the youngsters to take over and lead people, all because you thought you had enough power. And instead of easy job, you found out that you were nothing short of a failure as rulers."

Sirzechs was completely livid at what Lucifer has just said to him and instead of simply letting it go, he simply went right to Alex and grabbed him by the collar. All Angles immediately got up from their seats and were ready to give Sirzechs hell of a beating, especially Lucina and Azazel, but Lucifer signaled them to back down. Instead of panicking, Lucifer simply looked in angered eyes of Sirzechs and spoke up.

"Truth hurts, doesn`t it?" Lucifer asked him mockingly. "Now think about what I felt when I found out that 3 millennias of my hard work, caring and nurturing our race, along with securing it`s place in this world, have been all for nothing. To see my people, who have struggled their hardest to gain their freedom, now enslaving others and using humanity as their slaves and puppets. The very same humanity for which Nephilims have given their lives and power to protect from God`s enslavement. And now, you and Ajuka have undone the very core of Devils: to live free and to let others be free. You and all the other Devils… It disgusts me to even look upon you."

"Disgusts you?!" Sirzechs tightened his grip and now placed his right arm at Alex`s throat. "You and your entire family have been doing nothing short of hoarding power to yourself and leaving to me and others nothing! You and your damned principals of freedom and independence for all have served only to weaken us all and look to what it led us to becoming weaklings! I and Ajuka had to do something and those weakling that you`ve tried so hard to protect were the only resource that saved our people! It`s thanks to them that we`ve rebuilt and reformed our society, not because of your damned idiocy! And your entire bloody family has done nothing to me, but stopped me on my path! Rizevim and Euclid… Even Grayfia, whom I`ve married just out of spite and hope of gaining a piece of your own power. And then, there is that bitch that gave me and others so much trouble, and now has birthed this bloody precedent. I should`ve just killed her when I had the chance…"

Lucifer simply glared at Sirzechs and, instead of answering to Sirzechs, he simply released his control from Alex and allowed his Heir to take over. And Alex`s glare was just as intense, if not more than his grandfather`s, on Sirzechs. He may`ve been held tightly, but Alex simply placed his arm and gripped Sirzechs` arm with his own hold on his. Crimson Satan felt extreme pain and released his hold on Alex. And Lucifer`s Heir simply looked at Sirzechs and spoke in cold, but furious at the same time voice.

"So, my family has been stopping _you_?" Alex simply said to him. "It never was about Devils, only about you and that bloody family getting power. And now I have to clean up _your_ bloody mess?" Alex`s right arm clenched into a fist. "You know, I really wanted to become a Lucifer, but now, after finally understand just what son of bitch you are and just what have Devils became, I can safely say one thing to you and all Devils: I quit."

And with said, Alex`s face immediately morphed into one of utter and complete anger and rage. As his left arm pulled Sirzechs closer to him, his right fist went right at Sirzechs` jaw. Everyone were shocked to hear what Sirzechs has just told them, infuriating Azazel and Lucina to no end. But, whatever anger they felt right now, it completely paled to what Alex was feeling: rage, fury and absolute hatred. This son of bitch had the gal and nerve to insult the entire family of Alex, from his grandfather and right to his own mother. And he even went as far as to completely admit what he really felt about Grayfia. She was just a tool to him. Alexander Lucifer has had it and now, it was time to let it all out. In the next second, Alex`s right fist connected with Sirzechs` jaw. Rias` eyes were wide at what her supposed fiancée just did: he _punched_ her big brother right in the jaw! And Sirzechs _felt_ that punch, as it nearly fractured his jaw and caused him to spill blood, for the first time in hundreds of years. However, Alex wasn't done yet, as he hasn`t released his hold on Sirzechs.

"That was for my grandfather." And then came a knee in the gut, causing a gasp from Sirzechs. "That is for Grayfia." Then, another punch in the jaw. "That is for Millicas." And then, Alex grabbed Sirzechs by the collar by both of his hands and brought Sirzechs` dazed look upon himself. "And that one is for my mother!" The next moment, and Alexander`s forehead connecting with Sirzechs` nose, completely shattering and breaking it, as Alex applied even his Power of Annihilation into this one.

Sirzechs` frame fell right on the floor, as he clenched his bleeding nose and disfigured face. Alex stood right near him, burning him with his glare. Sirzechs` aura was beginning to leak and that was it. Nobody has the gall to insult _him_! And this bastard will learn it. As Great Devil Kings` power began to manifest itself and he was preparing to destroy him, he suddenly felt how Azazel`s, Gabriel`s and Lucina`s powers rose to their fullest levels, and then he saw the white aura of Lucifer also manifest. Sirzechs finally understood, that if he were to attack Alex here, he will have to fight off 3 strongest Angels and that would mean that he will die, no matter how powerful he is… So, he back down.

"Don`t worry, we`ll clean this mess for you." Alex`s voice was mirroring his ancestor`s. "However, I won`t do it on your terms and it won`t be Gremory who deal with Kokabiel. It will be my family: Lucina, my father and I. And after Kokabiel is dead and Excalibur is secured, I`ll deal with your bitch of a sister, not because I respect you or any of your Devils` laws, no. I`ll deal with her just because I want to tell the entire Devil`s race one thing: Heir of Lucifer _quits_. And the next time you have a crisis, deal with it yourself."

* * *

 **A little bit short, but I think it captured what I wanted to say perfectly. Alex officially quits Devils and Lucifer is with him.**

 **Also, after the arc with Kokabiel is done, there will be a rating game with Rias, I assure you. And once that one is done, in under 8-10 chapters, this story will be complete, I will be taking a time off it for a month. I know, but I simply want to give more attention to my other stories, plus plan out the next moves for this story.**

 **Next time: Azazel VS Kokabiel. Lucian makes his move.**

 **After next time: Devil Heir VS Nephilim Heir.**


	46. Chapter 38

**Kuoh Town. Gates of Kuoh Academy.**

As the night has fallen on to the town, the calmness of the day was washed away replaced by a building tension of the upcoming battle. When the sun finally set and night was coming to life, Alex, Lucina, Azazel, Vali, Baraqiel and Gabriel were making their way towards the Kuoh Academy, soon followed by the rest of Alex`s Peerage, his friends, Rias and her Peerage, along with Sirzechs. They`ve all known what was going to happen tonight, as Alexander`s sensors around the town have finally been able to pick up on Kokabiel`s scent. The warmongering crow didn`t show any restraint or trying to hide his presence at all, probably having been lulled into a belief of his own superiority. He has decided to use Kuoh Academy as his personal stage, a place from where he would begin his ultimate game.

Or so he thought, as Alex and the rest of his family had absolutely no intentions of letting this bastard in succeeding in executing his crazy plan. The Grigori didn`t want another bloody war on their hands and while they were more than sure that they could win it, there was no longer any need for it, as Fallen Angels have been able to fully adapt to the peaceful life style and make the most and best of it. Only Kokabiel seemed to be disgusted with the state of affairs, which has now leaded to this whole mess. A mess, which has started many years ago, when he killed Azazel`s wife Lucia Lucifer, his only bellowed woman and a mother of his two children.

Throughout the entire time when the group was approaching the Academy, it became absolutely clear that Azazel wasn`t going to be messing around. No, he has made it crystal clear to everyone that if anyone was going to take Kokabiel down, he will be the one to do just that. Because of that bastard, he had lost almost everything that he treasured, and while he was able to save his beloved daughter and reunite with his son after many years of searching, his only beloved, his Lucia was dead because of Kokabiel. Governor General of the Fallen Angels have never prided himself as a vengeful person, having something of a care free and even forgiving outlook on things, but even he had limits to his kindness and Kokabiel has crossed every single line possible. And just for taking away his beloved wife, Azazel will make sure that Kokabiel suffers like no Fallen Angel had suffered.

When the group has finally been able to reach the gates of the Kuoh Academy, they were already met by 10 controlled Special Operations Division`s operatives, who remained under Kokabiel`s control. They were all ready for the battle and wouldn`t allow Azazel and Alex with the rest of the company pass them. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunate for them, they had little to no time to waste, already sensing a strange surge of energy coming from Kuoh Academy. And so, Esdeath was quick to immediately freeze them all in place and allowed Le Fey and Medea to work on their minds, while Alex and his family have proceeded through the gates, with Sona, Rias, their peerages and Alex`s peerage, creating a powerful barrier, as to contain the damage from reaching the rest of the town.

As they`ve passed the entrance into the Academy and were moving towards the courtyard of the Academy, everyone was absolutely calm and concentrated on what they all were supposed to do. Baraqiel glanced at Alex, seeing how he was holding in his hand the staff that Rizevim had given him earlier. Even though veteran Cadre didn`t know exactly what it was, but he had an uneasy feeling when he was coming in close to this thing. It felt like Baraqiel was in a presence of Lucifer himself when he was a Nephilim and God`s right hand. Whatever that staff was, it was clearly something closely related to Lucifer and it might have something to do with their current crisis. Still, one thing was clear for Baraqiel: Kokabiel will pay for everything that he has done, especially killing a woman that he considered to be a sister to him and having hired Himejima to kill his own wife.

When the small group has finally reached the courtyard, they were treated a to a sight of a mad archbishop praying to a pillar of a magical light, being created from the merging circle, as it was combining all 7 Excaliburs back into one. And in the air, floating, was situated a grandiose throne, as if to emphasize the status an power of the person that was sitting on it. And that person was none other but Kokabiel, as he grinned at the nearly completed reemerging of the sword. He didn`t even noticed how his enemies have came into the courtyard, not until Azazel has decided to address his presence.

"Kokabiel!" Azazel`s full wrath and fury immediately flared, along with his power, as he addressed his former comrade and friend. "You`ve got a lot to answer for before me."

"Ah, finally deciding to show your face, eh Azaze… "Kokabiel`s prideful line was interrupted when he laid his eyes on the person that stood at Azazel`s right, namely his son. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

"You`ve picked the wrong Death God to side with, Kokabiel." Lucifer merely responded, looking right at Kokabiel`s disfigured face. "I`ve got more friends then you know of, bastard. Even Death Goddess of Norse is among them. And she is itching to get her hands on your pathetic soul."

"So, that whore Hel has decided to save her favorite pet. I knew I should`ve destroyed your soul along with your body." Kokabiel growled, as his eyes shifted to Lucina and Vali. "My, my, it looks like little Lucina and Vali have also come out to play with the grown-ups. Do you two think that you are ready for something like that?"

"I don`t give a damn about whatever the hell you are talking about, you wretched traitorous bastard!" Lucina responded, as she suddenly became encased in a red and black armor, similar to that of Vanishing Dragon`s Balance Breaker. "All I care about right now is burning you alive for what you`ve done to my mother and brother!" And promptly, Infernal Reign`s flaming ten wings came out of Lucina`s back, while Vali has also switched to Balance Breaker as well.

"Personally, I`ve never liked you, always had a feeling that you were just a traitorous cunt, but after what you`ve done, I think you`ve just reached the top 3 of the persons I want to kill." Vali sounded his reasons, as his Balance Breaker`s Armor flashed with power.

"And do you all really think that you can just stroll in here and hope to take me on, all by yourselves?" And as Kokabiel said it, from the ground rose 7 Cerberuses and in the skies opened Grigori`s portals, revealing at least two hundred Fallen Angels emerging from them. "Have it never occurred to you all that I am not the only one who is really pissed off with how things are right now? In a world, where both God and Lucifer are dead, Fallen Angels should`ve long taken over this damned world, and yet all we do is sit on our assess and do nothing! And all the while our 'glorious' leader is fucking Lucifer`s daughter and making brats with her, smearing our blood with the blood of Devils just for the fun of it. Though, I guess I can understand why you liked her so much, Azazel. After all, not all whores are capable of screaming that pleasantly when you take them and…" And before Kokabiel was able to finish up his sentence, he was sent plummeting to the earth, crushing his throne and the gym upon landing, by a powerful punch, delivered by Azazel, who got right up close and personal with Kokabiel in a matter of thought`s speed.

"Lucina, Vali, Baraqiel, you`ll take care of the pests here." That was a clearest order on Azazel`s part, as the three nodded. "Alex, do even think of interfering with myself and Kokabiel. You`ve had your revenge, now it is my turn." And with that, Azazel went right towards Kokabiel.

It didn`t take even a second for Azazel to reach the place where his opponent had landed. The force of Azazel`s punch was more than enough to send Kokabiel like he was some sort of missile, which had leveled the gym to the ground. As Kokabiel had flown out of the crater, with his wounds reopened and him growling out of pain and frustration, he looked down on the serious looking Azazel, snarling at him.

"You think that just one punch is enough to take me down?! You`ve gone soft, Azazel!"

"You are right on that one." Azazel actually agreed with Kokabiel on that subject. "I did go soft in the years of peace. However, if you actually think that I`ve been just sitting on my bloody ass doing nothing, then you are even dumber then I originally was giving you credit for." Azazel`s power was starting to flare up, rising at an enormous rate and quickly making itself visible, as the ripples on the ground and shaking began to appear. "I am a Governor General of Fallen Angels and I didn`t earn that title just for my mind, but also because I was the only living Fallen Angel who have went toe to toe with Lucifer and God and survived. I am also the man that is responsible for creating Grigori and our race`s survival and prosperity. However, right now, none of that stuff doesn`t matter. Because right now, I am a husband whose wife you`ve killed, a father whose children became motherless because of you, a man that has lost nearly everything that I treasured and protected. And because of that, I am going to destroy you, not capture, not cripple, but _annihilate_ you out of existence!" And with this, Azazel`s fullest power was out, as a single magical circle formed in his hand and he sent out a volley of Light Spears right at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel`s Light Spears were also sent towards Azazel, but much to his own shock and fear, Azazel`s constructs literally crushed through his own creations and continued coming towards him at an alarming speed. He didn`t have enough time to dodge them all, so he ended up taking quite a lot of damage, being sent by the explosions plummeting to the ground yet again. But before he could reach the soil, Azazel suddenly appeared right in front of him, with a furious look on his face. Using all of his strength, Azazel punched Kokabiel back in to the air, sending him yet again flying with no chance of recovering. And when it seemed like Kokabiel would be able to recover, Azazel repeated the maneuver he had used earlier, only now he was using more power. With each of the attacks, Kokabiel was sent to a whole different direction, while Azazel was using more and more power to pummel Kokabiel. Only after the ninth assault, Azazel has decided to stop this little game, as he focused his power in a single blasting attack, which sent Kokabiel right into the ground, being carried by an enormously powerful blast of energy that Azazel had produced. Once he reached the ground he pounded into it by the most powerful explosion that Kokabiel had ever felt on his skin, causing him to cry out of sheer pain and agony that he was feeling.

As he was finally able to crawl out of the crater that he had created with his landing, he was reeling at a sheer thought that Azazel not only wasn`t weaker, but he was _much_ stronger than Kokabiel had remembered him be. Hell, it was like Azazel has never stopped accumulating power and merely held himself back. If that was true, then Kokabiel was actually starting to think that maybe he was wrong in rebelling against him. And just as that thought had appeared in Kokabiel`s mind, he felt himself getting grabbed through his hair and brought up to an eye level, looking directly in the eyes of Azazel, who didn`t even say a word, creating a Light Spear and sending it right into Kokabiel`s heart and through it. As Kokabiel spat blood at such wound, he heard the very last words in his life.

"That is for my Lucia, you son of a bitch." And as Azazel said those words, Kokabiel`s frame disintegrated into nothingness. "Damned bastard, hope you`ll burn in afterlife for the rest of eternity."

"No doubt that he will." A new voice came from above, causing Azazel to look upwards and widen his eyes at who he was looking at. "It has been a long time since we last seen each other, Azazel."

"So, rumors were true…" Azazel growled to himself. "What the hell do you want here?"

"Something that I am highly interested in." The newcomer replied. "Someone, who has gained a universal attention from every mythology under the sky and beyond. A certain person that is said to possess the power of Primordial Nephilim."

"So, you are after my son, aren`t you?" That wasn`t much of a question on Azazel`s part, as his power was rising to a whole new level, seeing a completely new adversary now. "Don`t think that I`ll let you have a shot at him."

"I wouldn`t expect anything less from a true father such as yourself." Azazel`s new opponent responded, as the two finally reached the same eye level. "Now, show me the true power of God`s Left Hand."

* * *

 **Vali and Lucina.**

As Azazel went on his own against tratirous Kokabiel, Vali and Lucina geared up for the battle with the remaining members of Kokabiel`s faction. Both clad in their Balance Breaker armors, they flew right in to the middle of the horde, with Lucina taking the lead in this one, as he ten flaming wings came in together and made her look like a shooting star moving right towards its target. As she was passing through them all, Fallen Angels were being burned away without even ashes left, while Vali was keeping her safe from the back, shooting out blasts of energy and straight up ramming through the enemies. When Lucina had finally reached her destination, she stopped and folded her wings around herself, as her and Reinera`s came out in union.

 **"** **Infernal Reign: Blazing Inferno!"** And with this said, Lucina emitted a blinding sphere of pure infernal fire, which rapidly expanded around her and engulfed inside tens of Fallen Angels.

"That is going to teach these pissbags not to turn against Grigori." Lucina said out loud, as she began to systematically decimate the remaining enemy forces. "A shame that I won`t be able to get a shot at that bastard Kokabiel for what he did to my mother… At least it`s good to know that he won`t live far too long anymore."

 **'** **True, if your father is anything like he was during the Great War, then Kokabiel is already dead.'** Responded Reinera through her link with Lucina. **'He was one of the few creatures in this world that could go up against that Biblical God of yours and survive. Though never as strong as Lucifer, he was and apparently still is a force to be reckoned with.'**

"You seem to know quite a lot about my old man and his more violent times." Lucina admitted, blasting away another pair of traitors, while her eyes found themselves gazing at Vali white clad in Vanishing Dragon`s Balance Breaker. "Vali seems to be doing well for himself. Like he doesn`t even needs any help at all right here, especially from me…"

 **'** **Lucina, don`t be like that.'** Reinera said to her host reassuringly. **'Do you still think that he isn`t making a real move towards you because he might think that you are not worthy of that? Let me tell you a secret, girl: Vali`s type of males never like to admit it out loud, but they are only interested in the females that are capable of going all out in the battle. They don`t look at the physical looks, which you most certainly have in spades, but they are far more interested in seeing their chosen girl kicking ass, blasting away the enemies and showing to everyone that she isn`t a damsel in distress, but a true ruler of the situation. This type respect strength and self-confidence, along with determination. You girl have all of that stocked in you."**

'Yeah, I know…' Lucina said mentally, while she continued her battling. 'I am just… I am just worried that our relations aren`t what you would call… appropriate. You remember that he is technically my nephew, right?'

 **'** **Yeah, and a sky is blue.'** Reinera didn`t seem too phased by this fact. **'Didn`t your dad teach a couple of things about biology and genetics of the supernatural creatures, especially Angels and Devils? Surprise to you, but due to their personal construction of DNA, they can consummate with their closest relatives and if the female gets knocked up, then she can be safe for her child, as it won`t be defective or have any trouble with health, if that`s what you are worried. For crying outloud, you are a daughter of the First Fallen Angel, who fell because of Lust. For all intense and purposes, I would`ve expected you to go after that guy, lock yourself with him in a room and then ride him** ** _so_** **hard that he wouldn`t be able to stand straight for a week!'** Reinera shouted in frustration, while Lucina continued her destruction. **'If you are worried about his size, then I can tell you that for you, who like to take rough approach, he is the best pick ever. You will** ** _certainly_** **enjoy your time with him.'**

'H-how… How the hell do you know this stuff?!' Lucina mentally shouted right at her partner, who simply grinned and chuckled.

 **'** **Let`s just say that I am a woman who had** ** _a very wild_** **youth~.'** Reinera decided to flash up some of her wilder experiences with males to Lucina, immediately putting heavy and healthy blush upon the young silvernette. **'And that`s not counting my time with my beloved Albion~. If that Vali is anything like Albion, I can guarantee you, that you`ll enjoy yourself, girl.'**

'Just fucking great… The Western Inferno Dragon Empress, one of the most feared and powerful of Red Dragons… Is a bloody nymphomaniac and a pervert of all things.' Lucina stated to herself. 'And what`s worse… I find myself actually listening to it _and agreeing…_ Oh fuck it all to seven hells! Once this is over, I and Vali are getting up close and personal! Period!'

 **'** **Now that`s my girl! Now focus on these shmucks, because it looks like your boyfriend is getting ahead of you.'** Reinera recommended.

Little did both ladies know, said host of Albion was actually having the very same conversation on precisely the same topic, while also managing to focus on battle at hand. Vali loudly growled, while continuing to dispose of enemies without any problems, as he and Albion continued their argument in the mind of a said silvernette.

'For the bloody thousandth time, no way am I going to take her like that, Albion!' Vali argued with his dragon. 'I don`t know how you Dragons deal with your romances and relations, but it isn`t _that_ simple in our case, damn it!'

 **'** **For Ophis` sakes, out of all my hosts, I never pictured you to be a romantic deep in a heart!'** Albion shouted to Vali. **'Vali, we both know that you want that girl, and I can actually understand you why. She is strong, doesn`t take anyone`s shit and won`t hesitate to put anyone in their place. And that`s not taking into the account her looks, which are** ** _quite_** **appealing, especially her perfectly shaped lower parts, while the rest of her is also gorgeous. Seriously, just go to her, lock the doors, shut the windows and break a bloody bed! Really, why is it always so damn hard with you humanoids.'**

'And what do you think she will think of me afterwards?!' Vali still wasn`t convinced by Albion. 'And have you thought about what will _Alex_ do to me if he found about this? He may not be the strongest person in the world, at least not at the moment, but when he is pissed at someone, you know what tends to happen. You do remember that jockstrap incident, don`t you?'

 **'** **Lucina is going to think that you are a bloody god in bed, unless you mess up, but you shouldn`t. Plus, if I know my wife well, she has already convinced your girlfriend about this same topic. She has a very, very profound experience when it comes to pleasures of flesh, as some of you like to say it.'** Vali paled a little the thought of Reinera after what he heard just now. **'And as for Alex, I doubt that he`ll be pissed at you, seeing how he considers you practically a brother. After all, if he hasn`t killed you when he found out about your relations in the first place, I would bet that he won`t hurt you if you sealed the deal. And as for that incident… Do you think we should tell Alex that it was us blowing up that cathedral?'**

'Hell no! He`ll pulverize our asses for that.' Vali responded. 'Brother or Lucina`s boyfriend, he won`t think twice about killing us, especially after what had followed right after cathedral collapsed. Do you remember what he promised to do with the person responsible for that cathedral`s destruction?'

 **'** **Yeah, and while as one of the two Heavenly Dragons there are only a few things that actually scare me, a pissed off Lucifer is one that stands near the top. Doesn`t matter the original or successor, this kind tends to keep their word no matter what, and I like my pecker where it currently is, thank you.'** Albion gulped at the thought of Alex actually carrying out his promise on him and Vali.

* * *

 **Alexander Lucifer.**

While his father had engaged Kokabiel and Vali with Lucina were doing their own part on this battle as well, Heir of Lucifer decided to do his own part. Nodding to Baraqiel and allowing the gruff bearded godfather of his do what he did best, Lucifer turned towards the merging circle and calmly went right towards it. Now that he saw what Kokabiel had in plan, he had to mentally thank him for going through all the trouble, as rouge Cadre of Fallen Angels has actually done something that Alex needed at the moment. With the staff unwrapped from its shrouds, revealing ancient runic writings all through the white bone of it, written seemingly in blood, Alex calmly proceeded to march towards the circle, spotting Seryu Ubiquitous, who has actually survived their encounter and full reattached herself, moving right towards him with her full arsenal, intending to deal with Alex on her own. Lucifer merely scoffed at her, as he was now emitting his own white aura, which now felt much denser and even more powerful than before.

As Alex was moving towards his intended target, Seryu began to send a volley after volley of fire and projectiles onto him, seemingly engulfing him in a never ending cavalcade of explosions and fire. Unfortunately for her, Alexander didn`t seem to be phased at all by this, as he was calmly proceeding towards his own destination, as his aura seemingly absorbed the explosions. When the tratirous agent has finally ran out of ammo, she was starting to back down, but it was too late for that, as Flames of Annihilation found her and engulfed her in a pure white inferno, burning the girl away, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. Alex calmly passed her ashes, seeing how now Valper Galilei has now turned to face the Heir of Lucifer himself. Crazed fanatic didn`t even think about running away, instead deciding to talk.

"The Heir of Lucifer, you are far too late, as there is now nothing that you can do!" Valper motioned towards the soon to be merged legendary weapon. "Soon, the Excalibur shall be restored to its fullest glory and once it is restored, there shall be nothing left that would stop our Lord from finally doing what he intended all those eons ago!"

"Save for the fact that you Lord is dead." Alex simply responded, seeing the utter shock in Valper`s eyes. "And it`s only legacy that he could pass on still lives on in form of the descendants of his murderer. As for that Sword of the Promised Victory, I am actually grateful for already starting the process. Saves me a hell of a lot of time." And with that, Alexander calmly came to the merging circle, placing the staff into the circle and letting it float towards the swords.

"Wh-what are you…" Valper had absolutely no time to react the Flame of Annihilation, as they`ve engulfed him and disintegrated his body into nothingness.

"Restoring what has been long destroyed." Alex simply stated, as he raised his hand, pointing it towards the merging weapons and beginning his chant, just as his grandfather had taught him. "By the blood that runs through my veins, by the soul that is carring within my body, I call upon you all. What has been broken shall be restored to its former glory and outshine it. What has been destroyed shall be reborn as a dawning sun rising once more on the east. I call upon the many souls that reside within you. I, Alexander Lucifer, son of Lucia Lucifer and Azazel, grandson of Lucifer and his rightful Heir in blood and right, I call upon the thousands of souls that have been imprisoned and now suffer: heed my call, for I am bringing a new dawn to our race! By the name of Lucifer, by _my name_ , I restore you in to a whole! I summon you to our world once more, Spear of Absolution and Nothingness, Rhongomyniad!"

And just as the name of the weapon was said, the separated parts have responded to the commands of their master. They`ve acknowledged their lord and the Excaliburs suddenly separated into thousands little pieces, all beginning to latch on to the staff. In a graceful dance of light, the bone has begun to change its appearance, taking on a more metallic look, with engravings being put as well. And on the tip, a long silver blade was fully formed, curved and sharp, looking like a short saber put on a long handle. All of this resonated with incredible power, as the spear have finally flow into the arm of its owner. Alexander caught the spear effortlessly, feeling the sheer might of it coursing through him.

'Such immense power… What might…' Alex was trying to comprehend it all, as Lucifer have finally revealed himself.

 _"_ _Indeed. This is the true power of the spear that had served me well for thousands of years."_ Lucifer said with a no small note of pride. _"The engravings upon the bone are the names of all of our kin that had ever lived, for their souls are now parts of this weapon. Only a true Lucifer possesses the ability to truly wield this weapon and call upon its fullest might. And seeing how I`ve engraved into your mind all of my battle experience with the spears, you should be able to fight with it just well enough.'_

"So this is the legendary Rhongomyniad…" Suddenly came a collected and calm voice from above Alexander, forcing him to look upwards at who was addressing him. "I`ve heard legends about it, but to personally see it in all its restored power and glory… This alone was more than a reason enough for me to come here."

Alex`s eyes widened as he looked upon, what seemingly looked… himself, dressed in silver armor and grey cloths. This person was holding his father, who must`ve received a beating, with his left hand, without any problems. This man then easily let go of Azazel, letting him fall onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Shit… Just how the hell are you so strong, darn it." Azazel cursed, as he rose up on his feet and looked at the person that gave him one hell of a beating, before turning to Alex. "Alex, whatever it may look like and whatever your thoughts might be, don`t even think about engaging him."

"What? Just who the hell are you, anyway?!" Alex shouted right towards his seeming copy, who didn`t show practically no emotions and spoke calmly and collectively.

"Why don`t you listen to Lucifer, so that he may reveal who I am to you?" He merely responded, turning his head to the place where the ghost of Lucifer was standing. "I am surprised that you have not revealed to him who I am yet, dear grandfather." Alex`s eyes widened with shock, as he was finally able to realize, just who this person is.

"L-Lucian Lucifer…" Alex said in a shocked voice, as now identified Lucifer nodded to Alexander. "Y-you are Vali`s father… And another Heir."

 _"_ _More specifically, Lucian is my Devil Heir, while you are my Nephilim Heir."_ Lucifer spoke up and looked at Lucian. _"You are always driven by a reason and a plan, not whims and simple desires, so care to tell me why you are here, Lucian?"_

"My reasons are my own, grandfather, as is my plan." Lucian simply responded. "All I shall say is that now I am here for I`m interested in him. Even though you are so young, you are have already made a very significant mark on this world, Alexander. We are separated by the centuries, but both you and I are the same in one regard."

"That we both are a Lucifer, in name, in blood and in right." Alex responded, as he opened out his ten Nephilim wings and rose to the same level as Lucian. "And let me guess, you are here to find out, just which one of us is more worthy of it, don`t you?"

Lucian let out a small smile, as his wings have finally unfolded, letting everyone gaze upon his 12 silver Nephilim wings, as he summoned up his own spear, pointing it at Alexander.

"Indeed." Lucian agreed with Alexander, as they got into a battle stance. "Now, let us see, who the true Lucifer is."

* * *

 **Don`t think that I`ve forgotten about this fic and about my Bloodraven one as well. No, no, I haven`t and this is the proof. I simply like to do things in my own pace and when I am invested into something. As you can see, I`ve invested myself back into this story and while the chapter may be shorter than what you would`ve expected, I just don`t find my Rise of Devil Emperor fuse to be just as strong as it used to be, but I will be updating it again on the next week, for sure.**

 **Next time: Lucifer Showdown.**


	47. Chapter 39

**Kuoh Academy. Kuoh. Japan.**

Pure silver light illuminated the academy`s court, which had turned into a battlefield between Alexander Lucifer and his family against a rogue Cadre of Grigoris, Kokabiel, who has decided to restart the Great War between all Three Great Factions, just so that he could get his jollies and funs. It was something that neither side could afford, especially Lucifer`s Heir, who has put on the line even his own life to try and stop him on his tracks, giving it in the end, yet returning in the realm of the living. And once he was back, with his father Azazel and sister Lucina, accompanied by his god-father Baraqiel and closest friend Vali, they entered the Academy, to finally put an end to the madness of a warmongering Fallen Angel, as well as to avenge the death of Azazel`s wife and mother of his children, Lucia Lucifer. Governor General personally destroyed the renegade, while his daughter and de-facto future son-in-law were dealing with the cohorts of Kokabiel`s supporters, whilst Baraqiel was dispatching Cerberuses with his Holy Lightning. Moreover, in the middle of all of that, his son, Alexander, had reassembled Rhongomyniad, Spear of Lucifer himself and possibly the most powerful weapon in all known world. It seemed like everything was going well and smoothly…

Until another player, someone whom Azazel and his companions, were not expecting to meet here at all. That _player_ had managed to beat Azazel without any sweat and force him to the ground, challenging Alexander and his Rhongomyniad to a duel. And even though Azazel had warned his son not to engage in battle with him, Alexander spread out his 10 Nephilim silver wings and flew right towards his opponent. Azazel had him known as the most dangerous enemy anyone could ever have and a single person to ever come the closest to killing Sirzechs Gremory and only suffering defeat after Ajuka Astaroth entered the battlefield. After being locked away for over a decade and a half, Lucian Lucifer, another direct descendant of Lucifer, his Devil Heir and son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, has come to see, if Lucifer`s Nephilim Heir was equal to him. And with him spreading out his own 12 Nephilim silver wings, he engaged his seeming copy in a battle over in the skies.

Alexander flown right towards Lucian, bringing his spear for a thrusting attack and preparing to send it right towards Lucian, who was perfectly still and didn`t move an inch. When Lucifer was in range, he sent his silver spear towards Lucian`s head, who didn`t let out even the slightest emotion out. Without any stress or pressure, he simply tilted his head to his left, before his own spear interlocked with Alexander`s Rhongomyniad, moving it downwards. Alex, stabilizing himself in the flight, tried to slice Lucian upwards, but his plan was foiled, when Lucian simply grabbed Rho`s bone with one hand, pushing Alexander closer to him, before delivering a powerful kick in his stomach, sending Alex flying away from Lucian and crushing right into the Old School Building, practically reducing it to rubble.

Alexander spit out a bit of his blood from the mouth, before rising up on his feet and looking upwards and seeing Lucian floating just a dozen meters away from him, unphased and with emotionless expression. Channeling up his power, Alexander blasted out of the rubble, seemingly going right towards Lucian, who steadied himself and prepared for another round with him. However, Alex suddenly changed the trajectory and flown upwards, getting higher of Lucian, before stopping diving right towards him, morphing Rhongomyniad into a long silver sword, using Excalibur Mimic`s ability for it. Bringing his weapon for a strike, Alexander tried to strike Lucian from above, but just as before, Lucian easily intercepted the attack, moving his frame away from the attacked position and letting Alex miss him. Lucifer Heir`s eyes widened, as he was certain that he would be able to get Lucian this time. However, he was wrong, as Lucian delivered a powerful strike with his own spear, striking by a bone, and sending Alex plummeting towards the ground and hitting it loudly and with dust, creating a small crater with his landing. Groaning, Alex rose up again on his feet, using Rho to stabilize himself, before looking up and seeing Lucian descending to the ground and standing just ten meters away from him.

'He was able to intercept and counter all of my attacks so far, and his strikes are nothing to laugh at. Hell, I doubt that he even used much of his power to fight me. And those wings… Lucifer, is Lucian really is a Nephilim, like me?' Alexander asked of his grandfather, who replied to him.

 _"_ _Yes, he really is a Nephilim, and his level of power right now is greater than that of Michael, Azazel and quite possibly Sirzechs`. I`m sorry, kid, but he`s got you outclassed in every area. While I don`t like to say this, but it might be best to disengage and…"_ Lucifer stated to Alex, but Lucian, who spoke up, interrupted him.

"Yes, in your current state, it would best for you to disengage and retreat." Lucian agreed with their grandfather, surprising Alexander with this move. "At your current level, you could fight Kokabiel and have more or less equal chances of beating him, but against me, you stand no chance. Not as you right now, Alexander."

"And what about us?!" Suddenly, Lucina shouted at Lucian, who flown away from his spot, as it was destroyed by a combined might of Lucina`s Fire, Baraqiel`s Lightning and Vali`s Demonic Shot.

Finding himself surrounded from three sides in the air, Lucian teleported his spear away, freeing both of his hands, before he decided to be the first one to make the move. With a blazing speed, he came in front of Baraqiel, who was preparing to fire his next volley of Holy Lightning. However, Lucian didn`t allow him to do that, as he rose his own palm and released from it a powerful blast of Annihilation, sending Baraqiel flying away from him. Wasting not a second, Lucian reappeared in a flash before flying Baraqiel, summoning six magical circles, each of which blasted him with Power of Annihilation, causing veteran Cadre to groan in pain, until Lucian delivered decisive strike to him in the stomach, sending gruff bearded Cadre plummeting towards the ground and hitting it, losing conscience in the process.

And just as he was done with Baraqiel, Lucian easily caught Lucina`s armored leg, showing little to no effort in doing so. Lucian looked up at her, before he moved her closer to himself, shoving his fist into the central crystal orb of her Balance Breaker armor, breaking it, shockingly for Lucina and Reinera. Lucina managed to regain herself quickly and released herself from Lucian, flying away from him on a safe distance, summoning up around twenty of her personal magical circles and sending out of them a powerful volley of golden Holy Spears. Lucian simply raised his palm before himself, and as the spears came right at him, they merely dispelled upon the contact with him, easily and without doing him any harm. Shocked, Lucina looked at him with disbelief, as she recognized this Power.

"N-Nothingness…" She uttered, as she was still in shock. "He has my mother`s ability…" And in one instance, Lucian appeared right before the shocked girl, giving her a single punch in the stomach and letting her fall onto the ground next to Azazel.

Alex looked in disbelief, as he witnessed both his godfather and his own little sister, both of whom were known as two strongest members of Grigoris, being defeated so… effortlessly. Even more shockingly, Lucian possessed not only the Power of Annihilation, but also the Power of Nothingness, a second power of Lucifer`s Family, one that his own mother had possessed, according to Azazel and Lucifer himself. This power, unlike Power of Annihilation, was centered on destroying magical powers, abilities and attributes of anything and anyone, nullifying them to absolute zero. It was a secret trump card of Lucifer, one that he had allowed to be studied by House of Belial and copied into a Power of Worthlessness, a weaker version of Power of Nothingness. Alex was yet to actually learn if he had the ability to use the Power of Nothingness, while Lucian appeared to be in a complete control and mastery of it, effortlessly destroying Lucina`s barrage as if it was nothing at all. Just Alexander was coming out of his shock, Lucian turned around, as he heard a near draconian roar directed towards him, blocking Vali`s punch and kick, interlocking with him. Vali growled at him.

"Long time no see, bastard!" Vali tried to push right towards him, but Lucian kept him in place. "You`ll pay for what you`ve done with my mother and now with the woman I love!"

"This is no time for us to settle our relations, Vali." Lucian calmly replied to him, though a hint of sadness was present in his voice. "This is not your battle, so do not interfere, less you wish to be knocked out of it."

"I don`t think you`ll be able to beat me that easily, Lucian!" Vali growled at him, as Albion suddenly spoke up.

 **'** **Vali, the Divine Dividing is not working on him!'** Albion shouted to him, shocking Vali. **'He is using his Power of Nothingness to nullify my abilities. I can`t half his power or even sap the least bit of it at all!'**

"Your strength is most impressive, at your age, Vali, as well as Lucina`s. Both of you possess the capacity to surpass current leaders of Heaven, Grigori and Hell before you turn twenty." Lucian suddenly praised his son and Lucina, as he raised his hand and placed it on Divine Dividing`s Scale Mail. "However, right now, neither of the two of you have any chance of defeating me, not as you are right now." And with that said, Lucian released a powerful wave of Nothingness upon Vali, nullifying Divine Dividing and forcing Vali out of his Balance Breaker armor. "We shall meet again, my son." In the next instant, Lucian summoned a transportation circle, sending Vali flying into it and closing it behind him, before Lucian descended back to Alexander.

"Where the hell did you send him?" Alex growled, as he picked up Rho and pointed it at Lucian.

"I teleported him to Zurich, Grigori`s HQ and his home." Lucian said to him truthfully. "I had no intentions of fighting neither Azazel, Baraqiel, your sister nor my son, so I`ve merely incapacitated them from a fight. Lucina shall be fine in a few minutes, as will Baraqiel, though he was toucher opponent, while Azazel too will be fine within the next 10 hours or so, after Power of Nothingness wears off of him and he`ll be able to use magic again."

"And what of Vali? You`ve nullified his magical powers too?" Alex asked of him.

"There was no need for that. Merely removing him from here was more than enough." Lucian answered to him. "My only goal and intention when coming here were to see what you truly are and to test you out."

"Test me out? For what purpose would you do that?" Alex asked of him.

"My reasons and desires are my own to understand and fulfill." Lucian replied to him, looking at him analytically. "Even though you`ve barely scratched the surface of your true Nephilim nature, your level of strength and power is, none the less, impressive. With the final fifth seal on your soul gone, your fullest potential has been released and you now hold your full power and ability to progress unhindered. I can now understand why Michael and Gabriel had taken such an interest in you, along with why Sirzechs is so obsessed with you to the point of trying so desperately to gain you into House of Gremory through that charade of a marriage contract."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I can`t help but feel like you are satisfied with me?" Alexander asked of him in disbelief, with Lucian letting out a simple chuckle. "Just what are you after?"

"Let`s just say, that my ultimate goals solely depend on you." Lucian said to him mysteriously. "However, as you currently are, there is no point for me to even fight you, as it would be a waste of effort and time. You may be a new Primordial Nephilim, but your powers are not yet developed to a proper state, nor do you have access to your mother`s power. Until you have at least gained Power of Nothingness, it is pointless for me to fight you, for it would be child`s play to destroy you."

"In other words, you want me to become more powerful, so that I would be able to match you in a fight, is that it?" Alex asked of him. "You know, for someone who is also after the title of Lucifer and has shown himself to be able to defeat me without breaking a sweat, you sure as hell do not use the right opportunity to deal with competition."

"Perhaps, but, as I have stated earlier, I have my own reasons and wishes, and you need not to know of them just yet." Lucian simply said to him. "Tonight was merely a test to see your power and what you are capable of. I was half expecting to find you wanting and I was…" Suddenly, both of Lucifer`s widened their eyes, as they spread their wings and flown upwards, dodging a massive wave of Destruction moving right towards them and destroying the ground upon which they stood.

As both Alexander and Lucian found themselves in the air, they both looked towards the person that had tried to kill them in such manner, already putting together who it was. And their thoughts were proven correct, as Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory, stood right before the collapsed frame of Azazel, Baraqiel and Lucina, all of whom were beaten and injured, clearly showing that Sirzechs hadn`t shown mercy to the beaten Fallen Angels. Alexander`s eyes widened in anger and fury as he shouted at Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, what the bloody hell is the meaning of this?!" Alex demanded the answer. "Have you gone mad out of power or are you just stupid?! Either way, I`ll make sure you pay for hurting my family, you bastard!"

"Hm, you could try to do that, but the result will ultimately be the same." Sirzechs said to him, as he began to channel his powers and pointed his palms towards Azazel and Lucina. "The last of Lucifer`s blood shall die." And as he said that, he was prepared to release his Power of Destruction upon severely weakened Azazel and Lucina, killing them.

Just like that, in a single second, as his family was in ultimate danger, Alexander`s fullest power flared up, the purest white light released from his body, as a roar of fury exited his mouth. Even Lucian seemed impressed by it, as his mask of indifference had fallen and revealed a small amount of surprise. Just as Sirzechs` Power of Destruction came into a full power in his palms, Alexander dived straight towards him. However, just as he was ready to unleash his entire fury on him, Sirzechs` turned his eyes towards Alex, moving his hands towards him… And unleashing two extremely powerful blasts of Destruction right at Alexander, engulfing him in black and crimson, seemingly destroying him. When the blasts had died down, Sirzechs was satisfied to see that there was no Alexander in front of him, making him grin and speak up.

"Finally, the problem has been solved and now, only a broken son of Rizevim to oppose me." Sirzechs said aloud.

"Guess again, you bastard!" Sirzechs` eyes widened, as he right behind him, Alexander materialized from a teleportation circle, sending a fully powered with Annihilation punch into his face and sending him flying across the courtyard.

Sirzechs, unprepared for it, went crushing into the gym, destroying part of the building and creating a dust cloud out of rubble. Alexander, seeing the bad situation of his family, decided to teleport them out of here, sending a mental message to Esdeath and Gabriel about them, as well as of the fact that Sirzechs has now shown his true colors and had tried to have Azazel, Lucina and Baraqiel killed. As he did that, he began to move towards the gym, out of which Sirzechs exited, looking livid at Alexander. Lucifer`s Heir decided to speak up to Sirzechs.

"So, finally got tired of trying to subjugate me into your precious damned family and simply decided to destroy me and my family?" Alex asked of him, continuing moving towards him.

"Is it that surprising for you?" Sirzechs said to him, as he was shortening the distance between them. "I had hoped that you would be smarter than your damned whore of a mother and would join with me, but no, you are just like all the other Lucifers: denying those that were born to rule their right of power and control. If only you had accepted Rias as your wife and submitted, there wouldn`t be the need for me to repeat the genocide of your family, but it seems like I should`ve killed your mother long ago and not yield into Grayfia`s pitiful pleas."

"You were born for power? Did you make that one up, or do you really think that just because you`ve got a big power level, you get to do whatever the hell you want?" Alex asked of him, as he stopped. "Let me tell you something that my grandfather had taught me, usurper. True power is not the power that you wield within your grasp and use to destroy anything in your path. The true power comes from you being able to utilize your strengths and weakness for the benefit of those that you care for, not just flaunt around yourself. True power is the ability to make a choice, however terrible it may seem, for the benefit of those you love, care for, and being able to live with it. The true power is being able to stick to your ideals and principals no matter what, that what true power means. And what you have are just delusional thoughts and self-minded arrogance. That is why you`ll never will be able to even come closer to what a true Lucifer really is, Gremory."

"Say whatever you want, but I can assure you, that after I`ve dealt with you, I shall go to that house of yours, find Grayfia and make her pay a hundred fold for betraying me, before I allow her to rejoin her worthless sister in death. And soon after that, the rest of your Peerage, lovers and even your daughters will follow you to hell, while Millicas will watch and learn of the _real_ power and will learn to respect it and crave for it." Sirzechs had said to him. "Once I am done with them, I`ll deal with Azazel and that sister of yours. Next Great War or not, but I will _never_ allow _anyone_ to deny me what is mine and _none_ shall ever oppose _my_ right of power."

With each and every word that Sirzechs was spouting out of his mouth, Alexander`s power was slowly growing, as his aura was becoming denser and denser, his anger rising along with it. Lucifer`s Heir was not someone that could was to be angered and Alexander was no exception to that rule, even more so than usual. He could clearly see that Sirzechs has finally revealed to him and Lucian his real colors and what he really was: a craven for power, one that couldn`t let go of it and was unable to ever submit. Sirzechs was a delusional bastard, one that betrayed all that he swore to uphold, just to gain power and more power, destroying Lucifer`s family and killing both Lucifer and Alexandra, just for power. He believed himself to be the born ruler of Devils, but he couldn`t be further from truth, as the true Emperor of Devils was right here, by right of blood, spirit and soul.

And he was utterly livid, which Alexander shown, as his aura flared up uncontrollably, when let out a roar. Lucian`s eyes widened, as he felt how Alexander, in a brief moment, had went past his initial pool of power and deeper, reaching out deep within himself and gotten a hold of the _true_ power of Lucifer, a power, that nearly all of Mythological Gods feared and only three persons ever possessed, with Lucian being among them. Out of every possible wrong thing anyone could ever do a true Lucifer is to threaten those that he cares for, his family and friends, his children and loved ones. Sirzechs has just done that and he meant it, which was more than enough for Alexander`s emotions to finally give in, all of his fury, frustration, anger, rage from being a nearly a toy in hands of Gremories and Sirzechs. He has had it and consequences be damned! If Sirzechs has decided to try and kill him, then he better be ready to get into a coffin, because that is where he`ll be sent next. And now, out of those few who possessed that power, there was one more, a Lucifer`s Heir, who had awakened their inner God. Alexander`s hair suddenly turned from silver to pure white, standing up and spiking up out of sheer outlet of power, while his eyes turned white as well, his aura flaring like a wild beast. Lucifer`s spirit was in shock too, as he could clearly feel it.

 _"_ _Alex… You keep surprising me still."_ Lucifer said to him, even though he had not heard him, while he turned to see the shocked face of Sirzechs. _"Now let`s see how he`ll handle the Power of God."_ He grinned, as Alexander`s hair became the color of his aura and were practically his aura, manifesting into a flame, while his eyes turned seemingly white, but he saw better than ever before.

And all the while, Lucian looked at all of this with incredible interest and even amazement at this one, as he mentally spoke to himself.

'To be able to access the God Form at his level and sustain it, even the incomplete one… Yes, yes, he truly is the one I`ve been waiting for all these centuries.' Lucian let out a small smile, satisfied with what he was seeing. 'Now, Alexander Lucifer, show to me, if you really can surprise me even more…'

As Alexander`s thick and powerful aura had stabilized itself around his body, an additional pair of pure white wings appeared, indicating that now things were different, as all 12 Nephilim wings were purest of white and glowing nearly as bright as the sun itself. Sirzechs prepared himself for the battle he had called upon himself. Alexander`s white eyes looked at Sirzechs, as his face became a representation of just rage and fury. And then, he made the first step towards Sirzechs… Appearing right in front of the usurper, catching him by surprise, Alexander sent right towards Sirzechs` face a fist, which Super Devil intercepted with his own, both fists clashing with one another, sending out a powerful shockwave that rippled through the Academy`s grounds and even out of there. Both of their fists battled for the dominance for a second, until Sirzechs` left hand summoned up a magical circle, intending to blast Alexander with his Power of Destruction at close range. But he wasn`t fast enough, as Lucifer`s fist moved away from Sirzechs`, making him come in closer range to Alexander, where his right fist was waiting, with an uppercut sending Crimson Satan flying with a shockwave.

Sirzechs managed to stabilize himself in mid-flight, revealing his demonic wings and looking with utter anger right at Alexander, whose expression changed not. Furious at the fact that this seeming maggot had suddenly been able to hold his own against him, Sirzechs summoned over thirty magical circles, all of which released a powerful enough blast of Destruction that their combined might would`ve equaled a Tsar Atomic Bomb. Alexander clearly saw all the upcoming attacks and with a mere thought, his personal crest appeared underneath him, blasting with the pillar of white fire, stopping the waves of Destruction before the Flames of Annihilation. Sirzechs gritted his teeth, but then he was engulfed in white fire, crying out of pain, as the Pillar bended itself and went right towards him, causing the Destruction circles to dispel and attacks to seize. Alexander dispelled his circle of fire, when Sirzechs had hit the ground, burns appearing on his body and face, clothes burned up and a face of utter fury appearing on his face. He climbed out of the crater, speaking up.

"That is it… Congratulations, Alex… You will be the first creature… To die from my _full_ power!" Sirzechs shouted at him as the ground itself began to shake and ripples of power began to spread out, with the protection barrier holding up just barely, as Sirzechs` body began to get engulfed in his own Power of Destruction, seeping out of him, as if… transforming him into Power of Destruction itself.

In a matter of the second, the earth shakes had seized, but instead of a person that once was an Heir to House of Gremory there stood a humanoid being of pure Destruction, utterly made of Demonic energy and nothing else. Even though Alexander was in somewhat out of control state, he could still feel that just now, things have turned for the worst for him, as Sirzechs` power shot upwards, becoming such, that Alexander could literally _feel_ it on his skin, as the devastating energy spread out unchallenged. Lucian also watched from above at this, his face morphing into a serious one again, as he could now see that things have turned to worse for Alexander.

'True Form of Sirzechs…' He mentally said to himself, as he clenched his fist. 'Even in incomplete God Form, Alex won`t be able to match Sirzechs now. And _need_ him alive…' Lucian said to himself, as he saw that Sirzechs had raised both of his hands and was forming up a consistent sphere of Destruction, while Alexander had summoned up three magical circles, all of which were condensing in them Holy and Demonic elements of Fire, Lightning and Ice, as Alexander had long been in possession of Ice powers, ever since absorbing and integrating them from Frostmourne.

Once they both were done, both overpowering creatures spoke the names of their attacks.

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminatus."_** Spoke Alexander, as the three circles combined into one and shot a beam of concentrated elements, combined with two polar opposite powers, which travelled towards Sirzechs, as he unleashed his own attack.

 ** _"_** ** _Armageddon Blight."_** And from Sirzechs went his own attack, condensed into a single, destroying and devastating beam, which clashed with Exterminatus, sending out waves of destructive energy, instantly reducing the entire school to nothing, all of the Academy being obliterated in one go, with barrier holding up only thanks to all of the efforts of all those that decided to uphold it, sending out to it all they had, with even Lucian deciding to reinforce it with a bit of his own power.

Two beams clashed with each other, white and black, light and darkness, Alexander and Sirzechs, God and Diablo. For over a minute, the stalemate continued, the ground becoming nothing more than ashes itself and Kuoh Town beginning to suffer from earthquakes, as the leaking energy was starting to get past the protective barrier. Panic was soon to spread through the town, had the stalemate not been breached and broken, and it was, as Sirzechs` attack was starting to win and slowly push Exterminatus towards Alexander, who was struggling to keep up, giving way. Soon, two minutes past, and Sirzechs` attack was nearly upon Alex and he was literally crying out of pain and pressure, trying to upkeep his attack, when suddenly, a hand touching his shoulder.

Lucifer`s Heir looked to his right, seeing none other than Lucian, nodding to him, moving both of his hands right to Alexander`s circle, as his hair turned white and became aura itself, while his eyes turned white as well, a magical white pattern appeared on his face in form of mystical tattoos, going from his eyes and downwards. Alexander understood, that Lucian had just entered in a similar state as he did, only his was… complete and fullest. And even though the two had just been battling each other and Lucian had disabled all of his family, Nephilims silently decided to put away all of that and focus on one goal:

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminatus!"_** Both Lucifers shouted with all of their passion, power and will, sending out into the circle all their combined might, lashing out at Armageddon Blight with unholy amount of sheer power and crushing right through it, freely going for Sirzechs, or what was left of him in his current form.

In a single second, the human-sized Power of Destruction was engulfed in Exterminatus, as it reached its goal. The inhumanly screams of Sirzechs were heard by both Alexander and Lucian, the latter shielding his cousin from the shockwave of incoming blast by a protection barrier, holding up until the pillar of Annihilation subsided and dispelled from existence. As it happened, Alexander let out a pained scream, falling down onto his knees, his aura dispelling and features returning to normal, as all of his strength and power left him. Lucian saw it, reverting back to his own original form and giving a hand to Alexander, who tiredly looked at Lucian before speaking up.

"Wh-what… Was that?"

"That was the _true_ power of Lucifer, Alexander. The Power of God." Lucian said to him, as Alex accepted his hand and helped him stand up. "Only Biblical God, Azrael, Lucifer and I had ever possessed this Form, but now… It seems like I was gravely wrong about you after all, thinking that I found you wanting. I now stand corrected."

"Why did you help me here?" Alex asked of him.

"Had I allowed Sirzechs the pleasure of killing you, I would be simply throwing all of my plans out the window, and I simply could not allow this to happen." Lucian simply said to him. "Plus, this man has killed enough of Lucifers already and were I to let him do this again, then I would be not worthy of my title as Lucifer." Lucian said to him.

"In other words, you need me for whatever reason, and you need me alive and at my strongest form, am I correct?" Alex asked of him, with Lucian letting out a small smile and chuckle.

"Indeed I do need you at you best and strongest, and not just you alone. Lucina and Vali shall play a part in what is to come, and like you and me, they will be in the epicenter of it all." Lucian said mysteriously, as he began to walk away from Alexander. "Heed my words, Alexander, and heed them well: there is a powerful storm coming, one that shall shake the worlds to their cores and all Mythologies, however small they may be, shall become the witnesses to it. This storm had ones been averted and destroyed, but now… Now there is a force in play that wishes to bring this storm upon us once more. And I need you to help me stop it."

"This storm… It is something that only us Lucifers can do, isn`t it?" Lucian nodded to this. "Somehow, I get a feeling that I will need to get far more powerful than I am now…"

"You will have to and fast, because the first bolts of thunder will come soon, believe me." Lucian said to him, as he opened up his own personal teleportation circle. "First you must gain the Power of Nothingness, if you ever hope to stop this catastrophe, and after that, seek out The Mother. She will teach you how to access your fullest form. Until you are capable of fully becoming a God, do not ever attempt to use that form again, as it will be your doom. You are lucky you`ve held so well and without any drawbacks. And deal with Devils as soon as possible, because it is past time you`ve allowed yourself to be a puppet of others." Lucian began to disappear in his own teleportation circle. "Farewell, Alexander. We will meet again soon." Was all that Lucian said to Alexander, before disappearing away from the place, leaving Alexander with many question and few answers.

"Lucifer… This storm and The Mother he meant, do you have any clues on what he meant?" Alex quietly asked of his grandfather, as he reappeared again.

 _"_ _I have a few ideas about this storm, and neither of them is good news to us, if they are true, especially the one I fear the most."_ Lucifer said to his grandson. _"As for The Mother… Lucian meant my own mother, the woman that he had taken as his own and who given birth to me and Azrael, beginning the race of Nephilims. She is the Primordial Demon, the Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, Destruction and Biblical God`s opposite and She is all that is Demonic, stripped of her own realm of Underworld and people by God, through my own hands… And even then, she didn`t stop loving me as her child."_ Lucifer spoke with softness and sadness in his voice. _"She is Angra Mainyu, my mother and God`s sister, as he was once known as Ahura Mazda. She and Him are the creators of Nephilims and aspects of Holy and Demonic."_

"Angra Mainyu… The literal deity of all that is evil, vile and corrupt…" Alex uttered to himself, remembering Middle Eastern mythologies. "So, she is the progenitor of Nephilims… Do you where I can find her?"

 _"_ _I do… She lies in the lands that are known to only very few, even Gods of other Mythologies know not of it."_ Lucifer said to Alexander. _"In the end, after Ahura Mazda got what he wished from her and she became of no use to him, he ordered me to put her to the sword, my own mother… I couldn`t do it and so I disobeyed him, for the first time in my life, instead sending her to a place where not even Biblical God would find her. That place is known as Beyond the End of The World, where she had stayed, cultivating power and might, eventually gaining more than enough to challenge even Ophis and Great Red to a battle… She is still there, as far as I know, but to get there… It will be a challenge of its own, Alex, believe me. We`ll have to travel to the edge of reality itself and past it, and that… Will be problematic at best."_

"I think I`ll take that challenge, old man." Alex simply said to him. "Now, let`s check on that red haired bastard and…" Just as Alex said that, he saw how from the created crater onto ashen ground, barely living, climbed Sirzechs, utterly destroyed and nearly dying on the move.

"This… is not the end…" He said in agonized whisper, as he opened up his personal circle and teleported out of there, leaving Alexander standing in the wasteland, as the barrier above them finally expelled.

"Lucifer… I`ve just realized something." Alex suddenly said to him. "Sirzechs has just freed me from all ties to Devils…"

 _"_ _What do you mean by that, kid?"_ Lucifer asked of him.

"This direct attack on me and my family… He really is a power hungry moron." Alex simply said, as he saw Gabriel and Esdeath moving towards him.

"Alexander, what… What had just happened and where is Sirzechs?" Gabriel asked of him. "We`ve felt the presence of Lucian Lucifer here as well, but your clash prevented us from joining the battle, forcing us to uphold the barrier."

"That coward had managed to survive my last attack and teleported the hell out of here, half-dead and completely out of his mind. As for Lucian… It`s a bit of a long story, but what about my family?" Alex asked concerned.

"We had to teleport them to Zurich, with Azazel being in the critical state, almost dead, to be honest." Esdeath said to Alex, who clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Alex… Azazel`s health is in a really bad shape and Council of Cadre has decided to call an emergency meeting, as even from the briefest examination, it became clear that Azazel is no longer capable of leading the Grigori. They are planning on naming his successor…"

"Sirzechs… You`ve done it now. That is it, no more holding back." Alex practically fumed with hatred and fury, turning to Esdeath. "That crimson haired bastard had the gall to openly attack my father, my sister and my godfather, along with me. This is nothing short of declaration of war." Alexander stated to them, with Gabriel widening her eyes, as did Esdeath.

"Y-you mean that…" Gabriel tried to ask of him, but Alex simply interrupted her.

"Esdeath, give me your phone." Esdeath did just that, giving Alexander her phone and made _the call_. "This is Alexander Black speaking, Commander Grigori`s Special Operations Division and Cadre of Grigoris. In light of the most recent events, namely an open attempt at killing Governor General Azazel, Cadre Lucina and Cadre Baraqiel and myself by Sirzechs Lucifer, I officially declare the Protocol Terminus in effect. Confirmation code: 015XYQAPP901. I repeat: Protocol Terminus is now in effect." Alex stated in an official voice, with Esdeath gaining a fully serious look and nodding to him. "My friends, we are now at war…"

* * *

 **4 months… Can`t believe I`ve left it for so long, dammit. You wished for it, and here it is, Rise of the Devil Emperor is back and you have what I promised you and much more. It will now be officially updated once a month, and that is a promise I intend to keep, but as for Bloodraven and Crimson Shadow… I am sorry, but as of today, they are now in status: Discontinued and I am deeply sorry for doing this. I simply have no motivation and ideas, especially about the former, to continue them. I only hope that you will not be demonizing me for it and understand me, that there are times when you just hit a roadblock with stories and don`t see a way to continue them, so, I am deeply sorry about it.**

 **Red Storm will be coming next week, and a possibly new story, but I need to think things through with it. I`m thinking about** ** _finally_** **making a not bashing story about Rias and an OC, taking inspiration from Inquisition from Warhammer 40K of all things, as well as to make it a single pairing. If you have suggestions and thoughts about it, let me know in PMs.**

 **Follow, comment, review, suggest and more, I love it really a lot.**

 **Next time: Accepting the responsibilities; End of the Bride…**

 **See ya!**


	48. Chapter 40

**Zurich. Switzerland. Grigori HQ and Joint Command Center. 45 minutes after the Battle at Kuoh Academy.**

Alexander Lucifer`s White Circle appeared in the reception area of Grigori`s HQ, as it transported a rather big group of people, which included Alex`s Peerage, family and friends, Sona and her Peerage, Gabriel, Esdeath and now freed members of Special Operations Division. Alexander himself was there too, with his wives, Grayfia, Millicas, Illya and Sakura, alongside with Rias Gremory herself, hand-cuffed and in complete restraints, as she was guarded alongside her knocked out Knight Kiba Yuuto by Cu Chulainn, Arturia, Archer and Medea, who had been prepared to kill her if needed. Her capture was swift and quickly executed, following Sirzechs` retreat and Alexander official declaring an emergency state in Grigori: Azazel was in coma and badly injured, Lucina was little better, along with Baraqiel, all of whom were badly injured by Sirzechs personally, who had tried to kill Alexander. This act has set in motion a chain of events that most in Grigori had hoped to avoid, but now…

Alexander turned to Arturia and Rias, speaking up in commanding voice.

"Take her and Kiba to the max security cells, double guards on her, no visitors or anything without my say so." Arturia nodded, along with Medea, Cuhullin and Archer, forcing the struggling Devil Princess to move, while Alexander turned to see Sona and her Peerage, who had officially agreed to a peaceful surrender to Alexander. "Medusa, Raynare, Ravel, make sure to settle Sona, Tsubaki and the rest of them in guest quarters. Don`t worry about a thing, you won`t be harmed or troubled in any way." Sona and Tsubaki nodded, following the assigned guides to their quarters.

"I`ll settle the rest of our family in your personal residential area, don`t worry about a thing, beloved." Kuroka said to Alex, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and leading away his daughters, Shirone, Grayfia and Millicas to Alex`s area.

"I`ll be in SOP`s HQ with the rest, need to mobilize all our resources and teams, if you are really going through with Protocol Terminus." Esdeath said, as she and the rest of SOP members, went through the crowds of coursing Fallen Angels to their destination.

"Akeno, go ahead to your mother, she must be worried sick about you and Baraqiel." Akeno decided to follow Alex`s advice and left him, Scathach and Gabriel alone.

It wasn`t long until they were greeted by Vali and Penemue moving right towards them, worried expressions present on them and stiffness followed. Penemue didn`t waste time and spoke right up.

"Alex, the Council of Cadre is already in session, we need to get moving now." With that, the group began to move towards the conference move. "Everyone is in a state of shock and determined rage here. Attack on your father, Lucina and Baraqiel, basically our leadership and strongest members, all by Sirzechs… Can`t believe that this day would ever come to pass. A war…"

"What`s the status on all of them, Penemue? When will Dad, Sis and Baraqiel recover?" Alex ignored that last part of what she said and asked her right away with firm, yet worried voice.

"Alex… It`s not as simple as we wish and hope it would be. Lucina and Baraqiel will be back in full health after a week or so of healing and care, but your father… Sirzechs must`s specifically targeted him when he appeared." Penemue said, with Alex casting a worried glance to her. "Externally, it didn`t seem much, but internally… Organs and tissues are damaged badly, extremely, spine is also damaged. We had to put Azazel into a medical coma and patch him into the life support system. Michael has agreed to send to us his best doctors with Saraphiel and they are already operating him, but his state is critical, Alex. And even when he pulls through, or if, I am sorry to say this, but… The Council is forced to name the next Governor General of Fallen Angels, and with your sister also out of commission, we…"

Alex`s fists clenched, as he gritted his teeth at all that Penemue had told him. His father was at death`s doorsteps basically, all because of that damned Devil bastard… No, Alex wasn`t going to lose any more of his family to Devils. He lost his mother to them already and this is far too much as it is. He spoke in concentrated voice.

"Guess it`s time to call in a few favors that Gods owe to me." Alex said, as he turned to Scathach. "Scathach, could you call your grandmother and…"

"I will, my love, and I`ll do more than this. Azazel has been a close friend to my Mythos and Celts do not let our friends being hurt go unpunished." Scathach assured him, as she put her palm on his cheek. "They`ll stand at your side when you`ll need them, my love. Stand fast and do not worry: Morrigan will personally attend to their health soon." With this, Scathach decided to simply teleport away, while Alex turned to Vali.

"Vali, I need to know if Cao Cao`s faction has received the call to arms and are ready for action. I know it`s hard, to leave Lucina, but I ask of you…"

"Yeah, I`ll check and contact with you ASAP. Just… Just keep me posted on their health, alright?" Vali asked of him.

"Wouldn`t dream of denying you that, Vali." Alex assured him, with Vali teleporting away from the hallway, while Alex turned to Penemue. "If memory serves, Shemhazai is the next in chain of command, so there isn`t much a discussion. The only question is where do I fit in with the system, as I maybe a Cadre on words, but we both know that I`m a maverick here."

"That`s no longer a problem, Alex. This morning, Azazel had called in a meeting earlier and put up to the vote your inclusion as an official Cadre in Grigori and return all of the command of SOP to you. Vote was unanimously for you, of course, so now you are in name and status a Cadre and official Commander of Grigori`s Special Operations Division." Penemue informed him, as they were closing in on the doors of a closed conference room, guarded by a whole squad of 8-winged Fallen Angels and another squad of same level Angels. "Michael and Uriel must`ve also arrived here and are now discussing the strategy with Shemhazai and others."

"There isn`t much to discuss, Penemue. This time, it is plain and simple." Alex said to her, as he, Penemue and Gabriel came to the doors and they were opened before them, allowing them to enter.

Inside, they saw a large round table, with 8 Cadre already awaiting for them and 2 Seraph there too. They were in the middle of a heated discussion, but once the doors had opened up, Shemhazai and Michael immediately suppressed all talks, turning their combined attention towards Alexander, Penemue and Gabriel. All of Fallen Angel Cadre rose up from their seats before Alexander, as sign of clear respect towards him, with Michael and Uriel also rising up from their seats, with Leader of Heaven speaking up.

"Alexander, you have my deepest sympathies for what has happened to you in the Academy, and I am deeply sorry that we weren`t able to support you there. It is my personal fault that Sirzechs had gotten there and I take full responsibility for it." Michael spoke in sincere voice. "I had allowed Gabriel to let Sirzechs pass when he appeared and…"

"We all have been played for fools we really were, Seraphim Michael. There is no other way around it." Alexander simply said to him, as he approached a free chair and stopped before it, taking in a breath. "Sirzechs had long showed to people that he cares only for the interests of his damned family and his little sister. He had betrayed and killed Lucifer and Alexandra, my grandparents, and let this Great War continue instead of letting it settle down through diplomacy, all so that he could get more power for himself and his cavalcade of friends. Only Serafall has been doing what she could to preserve Devils from being destroyed by us and other Factions, but now… After what that bastard has done to my father and sister, there is no turning away from this, and I hope that everyone agrees with me on this one."

"Completely and unquestioningly, Alexander." Shemhazai confirmed, while Penemue and Gabriel took their seats near Alexander, and Cadres nodded to this one. "We are at a full agreement that what Sirzechs has done is a clear declaration of war to us and we have taken all the necessary actions to meet this aggression from Devils with full force. Auriel, what is the status of our military forces?" Shemhazai asked a beautiful looking woman with tan skin, long silky white hair and golden eyes, dressed in a black, elf-like, armor.

"All our forces have been mobilized and are taking their assigned positions, as we speak." Auriel took up an IPAD and began to read from it. "1st 2nd and 3rd Army Corps has taken up defensive positions in our Underworld holdings, they are prepared to defend their designated sectors. Divisions from 1st to 7th have been deployed to form up the second line of defense, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th are mobilized in Human World and are spread to cover our holdings in here. Also have the all 5 Internal Defensive Brigades handling preparations for evac and emergencies in case Devils break through the lines of defense attack our populated areas. Aside from that, we still have 4th Corp in reserve and ready for deployment whenever needed, or to fill in the gaps in defense. As for local militia forces that our communes, cities and villages are assembling or have assembled, I`ve ordered them to be on a police duty for now, but they are under direct command of Central High Command. As for Special Operations Division… This is not my area, but I assume that all is in place, Cadre Alexander?"

"We have been caught off guard and there was disorder in the highest ranks of SOD, Auriel, but Esdeath is already handling coordination and organization of teams and units. I`ve already made contact with residential agents and cells across the world and Underworld, all have confirmed their readiness. However, because of Kokabiel`s actions, England, South-East Asia and Western Europe had lost leadership and several high-value operatives. Arthur and others are returning back into the action and reorganizing their activities." Alex informed Auriel and the rest of Angels here. "Along with that, I have authorized Protocol Terminus to go in effect 49 minutes ago." Alex informed the Council, who immediately turned their eyes towards him, with Auriel speaking up.

"Protocol Terminus is now in effect? Cadre Alexander, only Council of Cadres or Governor General of Fallen Angels has the full right to authorize the activation of Protocol Terminus. Not even you, founder and head of our Special Operations Division, have this kind of authority or power." Auriel reprimanded her colleague, but it was clear that there was no ill in her voice and she merely reminded Lucifer of this, with Alex simply looking at her and speaking up, while the others were still silent.

"Yes, the activation for Protocol Terminus is a right of Governor General or this Council, I will not deny it. However, as Head of Special Operations Division, I hold the right to declare it to be in effect and begin the preparations for its activations. And given our situation, Auriel, would you waste any second without purpose, rather than put Terminus in effect?" Alexander asked of her, before turning to other Cadres. "Our organization and essentially government had just taken a critical hit from Sirzechs, any form of hesitation would`ve been a borderline treason against our people. And I believe that Shemhazai here will agree with me, as an acting Governor General of Fallen Angels?" Alexander looked at him, with the man nodding to him.

"Alex is correct in all cases. Right to put Terminus in effect is his, but it is up to us to actually activate it." Shemhazai agreed with Alexander, while Michael and other Angels were starting to feel like there was something serious behind Protocol Terminus.

"Pardon me, I understand that this is highly classified, but what is exactly Protocol Terminus?" Michael asked of the Cadre. "Is this some form of emergency plan in case war was to break out with Devils?"

Cadres looked amongst each other, deciding whether to tell their allies of Protocol Terminus or not, with Alexander letting out a sigh and speaking up.

"Protocol Terminus is a set of special commands and plans, developed by Special Operations Division, basically me, Esdeath, Cao Cao and Najenda. It was developed two years ago, with the intent of providing Fallen Angels a solid and powerful advantage in an event of war between Devils reigniting." Alexander began to explain. "Protocol Terminus` main purpose and target is to shatter and destroy Devils` military, scientific and civilian industrial complexes, disorganize the work between the military formations, instigate assassinations of political and military experts and high-priority targets, along with triggering massive revolts, rebellions within the borders of most powerful and dangerous Houses, complete destruction of food and water storages and crops, isolate and capture Devils` enclaves and communes in Human World… In other words, it is a plan to utterly and completely destroy the Devils` ability to launch a full out strike at us or go on the offensive or lead a successful defense. The range of Protocol Terminus is the entire structure of Devils` society and country as a faction."

Michael and the other two Angels looked shocked at the scale and sheer magnitude of Grigori`s plans. No, at what Alexander and his commanders had come up with, all just to disable Devils` from effectively waging war. They understood that there was far more to this than just what Alexander had said, there must`ve been, but even so… Just imagining that it can happen and that Special Operations Division had the resources and manpower to make it happen seems practically impossible.

"If what you are saying is true… Then you would require massive resources, hundreds or even thousands of agents in every single level of Devils` society and infrastructure, not to mention how would you be able to supply them, and do not even get me started on how to do it all in the same time. I am sorry, but all this seems too unlikely to happen." Uriel stated to them all, as he analyzed that Alexander had said.

"You would be highly surprised, Seraph Uriel, how resourceful and productive we can be." Alexander merely said to him. "Trust me, Protocol Terminus is viable and is capable of what it is designed to do. And as for all the aspects of activation and carrying it out, we have…" Suddenly, all of them saw a small blinking light on a monitor, while also a beeping sound. "Someone is trying to contact us right now? Penemue, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it`s Devils. Four Satan Kings, minus Sirzechs, along with Diehauser Belial, Zeoticus Gremory and Zekram Bael." She said to them, as she looked at the holographic projection in her hand. "Should I patch them through?"

"Do it. Let`s see what kind of an excuse they`ll have in store. And I am also curious, why would two of the most powerful Head of Houses contact us as well?" Auriel asked out loud.

"They are probably the emissaries from the rest of the Pillars, want to know how the entire talk will go and what to do if things go south. And as for Zeoticus, I wouldn`t be too surprised if he demanded from Alexander answers as if he owns you. No offence, Alexander." Armaros speculated, while Alexander simply nodded to him. "Whatever they are up to, they need to know who is at fault here and that we demand payback for it all. They`ve screwed with us up, badly and we can`t just settle on a proposals of peace and trade, no sir we can`t."

"Alex." Shemhazai turned to Azazel`s son. "While you`ve said that I was the acting Governor General of Fallen Angels, the truth is that, according to our chain of command _and_ Azazel`s direct orders, you are the one who is actually effectively the Governor General of Fallen Angels. He has officially recognized you as his full Heir and Council of Cadres here have acknowledged this change. So, you are officially in charge of Grigori now."

Alex was speechless for several seconds, as he was processing the entire information. He had always thought that his father would put Lucina as the real Governor General after him, but instead… Lucifer mentally chuckled to himself, as he quickly recalled, that while Lucina had the administrative and leadership skills, they were never to the same level as Alexander`s, who from the scratch had created SOP, Protocol Terminus, turned the entire cold war between Factions in Grigori`s favor. He should`ve suspected that Azazel would see it as a real sign of a true leader, experienced and prepared, someone who could effectively lead Grigori and Fallen Angels into battle and peaceful future. Michael, Uriel and Gabriel exchanged glances and few quiet words, until Michael spoke up.

"We see no better choice than you as well, Alexander." Michael gave him a small smile of reassuring. "Though you are young, there are instances in history when young people had trumped the empires. And you have managed in a span of a few short years more than most do in decades. Heaven supports this decision and will stand ready with you, Governor General."

"Do not get your hopes up, Seraph. I will take this responsibility, but only until my father has recovered enough to lead us again, not a minute more after that will I be in command." Alexander simply said, as he turned to Shem, who was smiling at him. "You`ve known about for how long?"

"Long enough, my boy. And Lucina was actually the one who supported this idea first." Shemhazai said to him, turning to Penemue. "Penemue, dear, I believe we`ve kept the Devils waiting long enough. If you do not mind…" Penemue nodded to the rest of Angels in the room and activated the link, revealing the faces of the calling. "Ah, Lords Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium, Zekram, Diehauser and Zeoticus… We were expecting your call, but do tell us, where is Sirzechs Gremory, if you do not mind?"

 _"Sirzechs is currently unavailable, as he is busy with important matters of Devils` society."_ Ajuka Beelzebub answered, while Alexander had scoffed at this one.

"Could`ve simply stated that he is licking his wounds after our battle, Beelzebub. It is no secret to anyone here, what had happened in Kuoh Academy less than an hour ago." Alexander sternly said to him, getting a glare from Ajuka and Falbium.

 _"Shemhazai, we have called you here to discuss an incident that has occurred in Kuoh Academy, a misunderstanding of sorts. I do not believe that Alexander Lucifer should be allowed on such meeting."_ Ajuka argued, while Auriel and other Cadres growled a bit. _"I insist that he is to be removed from here or…"_

"Ajuka Beelzebub, I would watch that tongue of yours if I were you." Auriel spoke up harshly. "You are addressing son of Azazel and Lucia Lucifer, one of Cadre of Fallen Angels and on top it all off, our Governor General of Fallen Angels. You don`t get to do _any_ sorts of demands or insist on anything, Devil, not after what your Sirzechs has done to Azazel, Lucina and Baraqiel."

 _"Lady Auriel, we understand that the situation we are in is complicated, but I believe that we can still find a way to resolve this peacefully."_ Serafall spoke up diplomatically, turning to Alexander. _"Alexander, it has also come to our knowledge that you have…"_

 _"Where is my daughter and her Peerage, Alexander, you ungrateful bastard?!"_ Zeoticus roared out loud, with Alexander simply scoffing him. _"How dare you to kidnap her like this, not to mention attack our true Lucifer, siding with a known criminal and…"_

"Your daughter, along with Yuuto Kiba are in maximum security cells, taken as prisoners for crimes of attacking members of Grigori, manipulations, and other various crimes. As for Akeno Himejima and Shirone Lucifer, my wife, they are here as members of Grigori, and the latter as my official wife. As for Sona Sitri and her Peerage, they are in guest quarters, safe and sound, having peacefully surrendered into my custody until this crisis has been resolved, Lady Leviathan." Alexander could see an immediate relief on the face of Serafall. "Now, let`s discuss what had happened: Sirzechs Gremory has personally attacked my family and me, with clearest intentions to kill me and nearly succeeded in doing so. Because of him, my father is in coma and in danger of losing life, my sister and godfather are in hospital too. And before any of you ask, there are mountains of evidences and witnesses, enough to confirm it all ten times over, I assure you. So, let me ask you this: do you really think that after all this, Fallen Angels will be willing to let this go unpunished?"

 _"Insolent little boy, he is clearly lying, trying to hide the fact that he had tried to assassinate our leader with his father and cousin, and among that…"_ Zeoticus Gremory was suddenly cut off from this conversation, as Zekram Bael spoke up.

 _"Alexander Lucifer, my apologies for what you had to hear. Houses of Bael and Belial are already aware of the transgressions that happened and called in an emergency meeting between the Heads of the Houses."_ Zekram said to them. _"We are prepared to offer substantial reparations and compensations for what had happened, and we also deny that any of Sirzechs` actions have been approved by us. If anything, no one would`ve ever allowed him to do such a thing, I assure. Now, we offer to Grigori and Fallen Angels this: 1/10 of our combined treasures from all Houses and Extra Devils Clans; exclusive rights on colonization of Artacum, Pelleus and Terrum`s areas in Underworld for Fallen Angels, and also Lady Leviathan has agreed to become your bride, in an effort to restore peaceful relations with Devils."_ Alex raised his eyebrow at this one, looking at Serafall, who had a small blush on her face.

"Lady Serafall, is this true?" It was Shemhazai that has asked that of Serafall. "I believe you are aware, that if you were to marry Alexander, you would be forced to abdicate from your position as a Leviathan, given the fact of Alexander being a Cadre of Grigori and him living in the territories of our race. You essentially will be forced to live here, as per customs and traditions. And there is also the fact of House of Gremory having basically forced an unwanted marriage upon Alexander. I believe you understand that it means nothing to us all here now?"

 _"I am well aware of all this, thank you. And I believe that this is also for the best, not just to preserve the relations between our species, but also because I believe that Alex is a man whom I would prefer to spend my entire life and… And to have kids."_ Serafall blushed even harder at this one. _"He is kind, diligent, responsible and has saved my beloved little sister from death itself, sacrificing his own lifespan for it… There is no way I couldn`t have not fallen for a person like that. And besides that, I`m sick and tired already of sitting in this chair and ruining my personal life~!"_ Now this was Serafall that Alexander and others knew. _"No personal life, little to no time filming my TV and do not even get me started on the fact that I barely get to see my little sister and that I`ve been literally doing my hardest at keeping this race in one piece! I deserve some me time already, and also a husband who would love me and my sister as well, plus I`ve already made all the arrangements, so dear Diehauser here will take over my position."_ Diehauser merely nodded at this one. _"And I will not allow Gabriel here to be the first to put her grabby hands on the man I love!"_ Gabriel blushed a little bit at this one.

"Somehow, I was actually expecting something like that from you, Sera." Alex chuckled a little at this one. "I can only hope I can make a fine husband to you, and I wouldn`t mind being with you, Sera. Lucifer knows one can only dream of such beautiful and upbeat wife such as you, Sera." Sera blushed even stronger. "As for these terms…" Alexander glanced at the other Cadres, with all of them not exactly agreeing to them, as there was one key factor missing. "I can agree on a marriage between me and Serafall, but there are some changes to you original terms I have. Accept them, and the war can be avoided, you have my word, but if you deny them- I will not be responsible for the deaths of tens of thousands of civilians and untold destructions that will happen. All that I will responsible are the lives of Fallen Angels soldiers that will die, protecting their family and our country."

 _"We are ready to hear them, Lord Lucifer."_ Diehauser spoke up.

 _"The original terms are already more than enough for solving this small conflict and…"_ Ajuka had wanted to speak up, but he was interrupted by Serafall.

 _"Silence, Ajuka!"_ She raised her voice on her fellow Satan. _"Because of Sirzechs` idiocy and you actually encouraging him, we are on a brink of war that can easily wipe out our entire race! I`ve already done more than enough mistakes back with helping you and Sirzechs in your coup d'état and we`ve paid a price too big already! I will not let your pride and arrogance drag our race into abyss. Alexander, what are your terms for us, aside from those we`ve already proposed?"_

"We will take 1/8 of your combined treasures as compensation; the lands offered will also go to us, along with a valley of River Knarhas being made into a neutral zone, a buffer zone between Fallen Angels and Devils, with rights for the colonization equally split between Olympian, Celtic, Egyptian, Indian, Norse and Shinto Mythologies, as a way to strengthen relations with them and also create a zone of free trade for us." Alexander made an argument, with Zekram nodding to this one. "And…" Alexander took a deliberate pause, to further emphasize the importance of this particular demand. "Zeoticus Gremory, Venelana Bael and Sirzechs Gremory are to be imprisoned and transferred into Grigori`s custody, as criminals, on charges of igniting the war, attempted murders, manipulations, threats and etc. Meet these conditions, and there will be peace, and I will not accept anything else or any other conditions or counter-offerings. You have half an hour to discuss this between yourselves. Fail to deliver all the terms, and I shall unleash the scourge and descend the sword upon your lands and upon your people."

 _"You cannot be serious, boy. Our forces will easily repel any and all attacks from your army, I assure you."_ Falbium lazily stated. _"In fact, it is us that ought to make demands to you instead. Like hell will you get Sirzechs, not as long as I have an army to defend him with."_

 _"Falbium, don`t you…"_ Serafall had tried to stop him, but it was enough for Alexander.

"Apparently you do not understand that this not a negotiation, Falbium. It is your surrender, and allow me to demonstrate to you, what _I_ am capable of." Alexander wasn`t going to be bullied around, or let Devils believe themselves to be in full control here, as he summoned up a magical communication circle. "This is Alexander Lucifer, Governor General of Fallen Angels. Protocol Terminus, Sections 2, 3,7,12 and 31- initiate the execution." Alexander has given the orders to the agents and looked at the confused reactions of Ajuka, Falbium and Zekram.

* * *

 **Underworld. Special Task Group Sigma 11.**

"We have the green light, sir!" Corporal informed his commander about the received information.

"Alright, guys. Orders are clear and we have the green light. We go in, clear the room, set the charges and get out. We have 2 and a half minutes to do it." Captain of the Special Task Group explained to his squad of four people, including himself, dressed in a black colored military grade equipment and armed with MP5 and silencers. "Orders come from Alexander himself, so let`s make our Command proud. Alright, Sigma 2, get us inside." Soldier designated as Sigma 2 nodded and opened up the teleport for his group.

In the next minute and a half, an entire depot, filled with high-yield explosive crystals and raw materials was cleared out of all the security and workers inside, taken down by precise shots from the submachine guns and CQC. These men had spent hundreds of ours training for this very mission, studying information from their agents inside, who were Low Class Devils that worked here. Sigma 3 and 4 set the charges within a few seconds and regrouped at the portal, disappearing without any trace. In the next minute, the depot, along with entire complex of barracks, industrial buildings, hangars and other various buildings disappeared in a blaze of red explosive wave. And this was just one of such attacks...

* * *

 **Special Task Group Zeta 29. Same time.**

"Green light, sir." Communication officer informed his commander, who fixed his SCAR with a silencer, just as the others have done for him.

"Okay, let`s roll, boys." He said to his squad and they teleported out of their hidden point and towards their designated target.

In a mansion of a 1th Devils` Defensive Army`s commander, within a few minutes commenced a very short, but brutal firefight, with SOD` operatives numbering 10 men gunning down the security and Peerage members of the commander, while several of his servants had assisted them, having secretly worked for Grigori, as they were supplied with light weaponry and armaments. It wasn`t long until the mansion was secured and the general himself was found, dead and naked in his bed, as his favorite servant girl and his love toy had stubbed him in the heart, carrying out Protocol Terminus herself. Soon after that followed a quick sweep for needed documents and maps, which were found, and then all those that participated in the operations disappeared.

* * *

 **Special Task Group Gamma 3. Same time.**

"Green light for attack, sir!"

"That is it, open the portal, soldier." Commander ordered and he with his squad moved to do their duty.

Next three minutes, and an entire HQ of Devils` National Guard was swept over by a team of special task forces in number of 11 men, with over 27 high-ranking officers gunned down, 11 generals and advisors taken prisoner and all of the documentary, maps and data from the computers being prematurely prepared by the secret defectors from the defensive staff of the HQ. Having completed mission, all participants had disappeared, leaving behind only a large explosion which took out the entire building with it.

* * *

 **Special Task Group Sirius 71. Same time.**

"Sir, Governor General has given orders. We are clear to go."

"Good. You know the drill: go in, sweep the area and mine the fuel tanks. Get us in, soldier."

Five minutes, and a regional repair base for Devils` armored vehicles, tanks and other various tech had disappeared in a mushroom cloud, caused by a large explosion. It was set by a team of 6 special task forces operatives and 21 defectors in the base that reported and worked on Alexander Lucifer all this time. Overwhelming lackluster security and setting the charges was easier than taking a candy away from a kid and the team was done within the required time. By the time they were gone, the shockwave had swept the area several times over.

* * *

 **Grigori HQ. 10 minutes later.**

Alexander and the rest of Angels watched how Falbium was beginning to get bombarded by tons of reports about massive diversionary actions, which had taken out basically one fourth of Devils` entire military complex, officer staff, tech and machinery. The panic and dread grew upon his face, as within a few minutes and one command, Alexander had dealt more damage to entirety of Devils` military then Fallen Angels and Angels have done within a years of battles and fights. Angels of Heaven were also highly impressed, especially Uriel, who looked stunned at the results coming in, while Shemhazai and Penemue looked proudly at Alexander, knowing that Protocol Terminus has worked, and this was just one fifth of it. Had he ordered all Sections to be executed, then Devils wouldn`t even be able to keep the contact with them. Zekram and Diehauser looked appalled at the state of affairs, but couldn`t help but praise Alexander`s wit and ingenuity in their mind. Serafall had simply sighed out of tiredness from dealing with her friend`s idiocy, while Ajuka was trying his best to maintain his cool, and failing at it. As for Falbium… For once in two thousands of years, he looked like he wouldn`t be having any sleep any time soon. As the reports had stopped flooding in, Alexander spoke up.

"As I was saying, this is your surrender, Falbium. This war had begun the moment Sirzechs has attacked my family, and this is my retaliation upon your people, and this isn`t the worst of it, I assure you." Alexander assured him. "I am fully capable of neutralizing your _entire_ industry, agricultural and scientific complexes, dismantling your military and more. And after this is done, I would give order for advancement for my armies and in matter of two and a half weeks, your entire Devils` territories will be occupied by our forces and pacified. And once it is done, I will turn to ruin not just House of Gremory, but those that who have supported them as well, every single House and Clan that exercised slavery, human experiments, violations of rights of sentient beings and more. If you wish to avoid it from happening, you _will_ accept my demands and give me what I want. You have half an hour to decide and the clocks are ticking. Alexander Lucifer out!" Alexander disabled the communications with Devils turning to Angels of Heaven.

"That was… I take all of my words back about your Protocol Terminus." Uriel said respectfully to Alexander, who nodded to him. "Would I be so bold to ask if you had developed a special Protocol for Heaven?"

"We did." Alexander merely answered without skipping a beat, surprising Angels. "Si vis pacem, para bellum. Practical and wise words, as well as one of the main doctrines of Special Operations Division. I believe, that with the uncertainty in our relations and state of Great War was, it was a necessity to be prepared to defend ourselves from either Devils or you, Angels of Heaven. And no modern army can win without resources, command structure, officers and sufficient information."

"Those are grim words, yet are also truthful in all regards." Michael admitted with a sigh. "Even though we have established peace and restored our relations with our Fallen brethren, there are still tensions and a certain amount of uncertainty involved in this alliance. We believe, that this can be solved through a union between two highest ranking members of Grigori and Heaven. And… After some discussions with Azazel, he has given his blessing, with your willingness of course, Alexander, to allow Gabriel to become your wife." Alexander looked at blushing Gabriel. "I understand that this is sudden and…"

"No, no, I understand what you mean, Seraph Michael. And while I do find your sister extremely attractive and beautiful, I cannot simply go and take her as my wife, it won`t do. Such marriages between complete strangers often end up as worst nightmares for both spouses, and while Gabriel is worth any nightmare to live through I am sure of it." Alexander could see how Gabriel`s face was becoming redder and redder, almost letting out steam. "I would like to offer you to first court her, as per all traditions and customs, so that we could get to know each other better. And, after a certain period of time, we could solidify our relations through marriage. And in the meantime, we could discuss additional ways to improve our relations, such as opening additional trading routes and resolving old diplomatic issues both of our sides have, in a civilized and peaceful manner."

"Yes, I believe that it is also the best thing that we can do." Michael agreed, as the talks had begun.

* * *

 **Half an hour later.**

The designated time had come soon enough, and Devils had called back to Grigori and Angels, with Alexander activating the connection and seeing this time only Zekram Bael and Diehauser Belial. Alexander was the first one to speak up.

"Before you give me your answer, where are the Satans?" Alexander asked of them.

 _"The Council of Pillars has officially passed a vote of No Confidence to Falbium Glasya-Labolas and it was accepted, with him officially leaving the post of Satan, with Ajuka Beelzebub storming out of the room in rage and officially refusing to continue his work as a Satan. As for Serafall…"_ Zekram was about to speak up, but then everyone saw how doors of the conference room opened up, revealing Serafall, in a casual wear, stepping in and speaking up.

"Sorry if I interrupted. I couldn`t wait and simply teleported here. Good thing that Sona had spoken up for me, or there would a mild misunderstanding~." Sera said in her usual manner, as she passed to Alexander and hugged him from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek, while also giving Gabriel a look stating: "He`s mine, try to take him, I`ll beat you senseless."

"So, Zekram, I assume that all the conditions will be met?" Alexander asked of him, as Sera simply relished in a feeling of her now fiancée`s warmth, hugging him.

 _"Yes, Alexander, all conditions will be met. You will receive the monetary compensation within 12 hours and it will be delivered to Grigori directly, safeguarded by Diehauser`s Peerage members, including his Queen. As for members of House of Gremory, they will be delivered to you within the same time, but it is going to be a little complicated, given the fact of them fortifying their positions and…"_ Zekram was about to explain, but Alexander spoke up.

"I shall send to your aid two of my elite special units, as well as a platoon of Special Task Operatives. Those forces will be enough to help you retrieve them all and bring them here. Naturally, I will only have my forces doing the escorting." Alex said to them, with Diehauser nodding to.

 _"Naturally, Lucifer."_ Diehauser said to him, before chuckling to him. _"Congratulations, Alexander Lucifer. You`ve won the Great War… We acknowledge our defeat."_ Diehauser said to him, chuckling grimly, as he and Zekram Bael disconnected.

It was true. After two thousand years of stalemate, a single man had ended the conflict that had lasted for generations and generations. And the man that has done it, was probably the youngest major commander in this war ever, and yet, he has done practically the impossible.

Alexander Lucifer, Son of Azazel and Grandson of Lucifer, New Primordial Nephilim and Governor General of Fallen Angels and Grigori, has officially won the Great War.

* * *

 **A month has passed, and here you have it folks, the end of GREAT WAR! And Fallen Angels are the ones victorious! There are various forms of being cool and badass, and Alex, I believe, have shown several forms of such features, but now… He literally made Devils his bitch! Whoops, sorry about that one, but… He has demolished Four Great Satans apparatus of power, destroyed one fourth of Devils ENTIRE military complex, got himself House of Gremory on a silver plate and Serafall is now with him… All with a single phone call!**

 **So now you know what Protocol Terminus is and what its purpose. Hope you like the fact that Grigori, instead of going in the old fashioned way, adapted and evolved their warfare tactics and strategy. You`ve got to admit that modern war is impossible without spec ops, and Grigori know it well.**

 **Comment, review, question, suggest and more, I`ll answer it all!**

 **Next time: Sweet, sweet revenge…**

 **Until Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 41

**Switzerland. Grigori HQ. Three and a half weeks after the official end of Great War.**

Alex strolled through the corridors of living area of Grigori, where the members of family, friends and spouses lived. This particular section of the building was completely his and his family and friends lived here, including the members of his now dissolved Peerage. Those have been busy 3 weeks, especially for now newly appointed Governor General of Fallen Angels and Grigori in form of Alexander Lucifer, as he took charge of not just Special Operations Division, but _all_ of Grigori and in this short time, he has proven himself to being a much better administrator and organizer than his own father. Just within the first 4 days Alexander had fully reorganized and recalibrated practically all of ruling apparatuses, sections of Grigori and more, making sure that they were granted an autonomy in more mundane and basic business, with more important and fundamental decisions passed to Alex and Council of Cadre, decreasing the workload for him.

Next thing Alex has done was completely expelling the Nephilim Pieces and effectively dissolving his Peerage, which he has managed to accomplish with help of Shemhazai, as they`ve completely removed them, but not altered the nature of his now Nephilim friends and loves. Grayfia, Akeno, Shirone and Asia Argento also received the same treatment, though Akeno, Asia and Shirone decided to get rid of their Devil`s side for good. Following this, Shemhazai and R&D of Grigori began to work on Fallen Angels` system of recruitment, but it was heavily monitored by Alexander all the time as he wouldn`t have it become something like with Devils. Soon enough it became a joint project with Angels of Heaven, as Gabriel, now official fiancée of Alex, has decided to regulate the efforts of Angels and make sure that there was no incidents involved. Speaking of fiancées and weddings, Serafall and Gabriel both decided to settle on a single date of wedding, but they did not want anything grandiose, ravishing or outstanding. A more quiet and peaceful ceremony, friends and family only, but considering who the wedded were, there was still going to be a great deal of guests. The wedding was to take place in two weeks from now.

As for the Devils and their now official defeat in Great War, the decisions made by the previous Satans, actions of Sirzechs and the near immediate response of Alexander has sent Devils into a state of political turmoil and turbulence While the newest Satans were still being in selection, there was a sudden rise in hatred and aggressions from Devils that were not satisfied with the newest status quo for their race and themselves, as the now starting become colonized lands in Underworld have been starting to become targets for raids and attacks on small scale. Alexander`s response was swift and final to them all, as he has sent in Special Operations Division to deal with the problems at hand, and Esdeath has dealt with it all brutally and effectively. Several clans were dissatisfied with what has been now happening with Devils and had tried to perform more scaled up attacks, but Grigori`s response was quick and final: any further aggression, and we will annihilate _all_ participants in those attacks.

Devils simmered down a bit, but there was a rise of support in Old Satan Faction amongst young and old, for they have been promising to bring in the change for the better of Devils, along with betterment for their race as well. Little did they know that Alex has been making contacts in secret with OSF, granting them secret backing up and slowly taking them over through bribes, diplomacy underneath the tables, as well as promises of their own land. Shalba and Creuserey weren`t all that talkative with him, but after they`ve met a _certain_ accident, Katerea Leviathan has taken over the organization and was more than willing to cooperate, being smarter than the other two. It was to Alex`s benefit to have OSF as his secret puppet and ally, as they could keep Devils in a destabilized state and weakened, reducing their threat towards Angels, Fallen Angels and other races considerably, and while a new and improved Protocol Terminus was already in place, it was to Alex`s benefit to have OSF working for him, along with them now abandoning their attacks on Fallen Angels and other factions, focusing on Devils of Anti-Satan Faction completely.

Great War may`ve ended, but the Cold War was still going on, even if the entirety of House of Gremory was now in Alexander`s hands, awaiting the execution at his command, including the Crimson Satan himself, the man that had put Alexander`s father in coma, from which he still hasn`t awoken yet, whist Baraqiel and Lucina made full recovery from their injuries. There was going to be blood spilled, as Fallen Angels and Angels demanded that House of Gremory, the people that had tried to manipulate Heir of Lucifer, threatened him and attacked Azazel, were put down for good, and Alexander was going to do it with pleasure. The blood was already spilled, as Sirzechs`, Venelana`s and Zeoticus` Peerages were quickly hunted down by combined efforts of Exorcists, Angels, SOP and Hero Faction and killed without mercy. Out of all Servants that House of Gremory had left, only Kiba remained, as he wished to die as a loyal dog of Rias, and Alex would gladly grant his request.

But for now, before the executions had taken place, Alexander needed to take care of something that for some may`ve not been as important as the other stuff with which Alexander has been dealing with, but… This was a family matter, one he needed to attend to no matter what. Lightly pushing the open door inside one of numerous living rooms, Alex found Grayfia sitting on a couch in casual clothing consisting of white dress and a light blue jacket over it, as she looked with a concerned eye at her son, Millicas, who had stepped outside of the living room and was on the balcony, with Grayfia looking after him through the glass of window. Alexander sighed as he moved closer to his aunt, speaking up to her, not bothering to announce himself, as she already knew he was in the room.

"How is he taking it, Grayfia?" Alexander asked the concerned mother, with her letting out a sigh and answering it.

"He… He is taking better than I had expected, much better even, but at the same time, I saw in his eyes sadness and sorrow, along with anger and even rage, but also a tingle of gladness…" Grayfia looked up to her surrogate son. "He is still a child, Alex, and while he understands that what House of Gremory and his father have done cannot be simply forgiven, he still can`t stop caring and loving them, since his entire life has been with Gremory and he still believed that everything will be fine and his father would apologize to me and all will be good, but now… Now, everything has changed to the worse for him and he is confused, lost. I had tried to help him, but he said he was fine and… I am worried for my little baby boy, Alex. I don`t want him to suffer, but Sirzechs has to pay and…" Grayfia was near the verge of her tears, with Alexander kneeling to her and hugging her caringly.

"I understand you, Grayfia. While I can`t change the past and make it all better for Millicas, I might be able to clear his mind a little." Alex stood up and looked at his cousin. "I`ll talk to him. Don`t know if it will change anything, but maybe if he lets what is bottling up in him to me instead of his mom, he would feel better. I doubt he would want to talk to you about what is going in his head."

"Why are you saying that, Alex?" Grayfia asked of him.

"Because, to that little kid, you mean the world itself, Grayfia. You are his mother, basically the only real family he has left and he would rather hurt himself than to see you get hurt with his actions and words. In this regard… Millicas reminds me of myself when I was little and still had Mom around." Alex said with a tingle of sadness in his voice, as he moved past Grayfia and toward his little cousin, stepping into the balcony and finding Millicas gazing at the valley underneath his feet, with mountainous ranges surrounding them.

"It`s pretty out here." Millicas knew that it was Alex that came, not bothering to turn to him, still looking out at the view, with Alex stepping closer to him. "Back in Underworld, we had nothing like that, not even close to anything like this. Mountains were all ugly and edgy, and the sky looked not as clear as here… Human World is very beautiful, isn`t it?"

"Yeah, it is. There are a ton of nice places like this, but there also places that are much worse than what Underworld would consider bad." Alex answered to Millicas, looking out with him at the place, while his coat was blowing lightly from the wind. "Millicas, you know what day it is today?" Alex looked at the kid, as his neutral expression had shifted to one of sorrow and sadness.

"Yes." He answered after a minute of silence. "The execution day. Mama said it was today and… She would attend it."

"She won`t be attending it." Alex took a gaze at Grayfia, who was still carefully watching her boys, before turning to Millicas` confused eyes. "I`ve asked your mom to stay with you today, Millicas. I understand that this is very hard for you and it`s for the better if someone you love and care for stayed with you, especially your mother for that matter." Alex said to him calmly, with Millicas casting a glance at his mom, before returning back to looking out at the mountainous ranges. "Millicas, do you understand what I have to do, don`t you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Millicas said in a bit weak voice to Alex. "Dad, Rias, Grandpa and Grandma… They all hurt you, hurt very badly to you, and many other people, your family and now… You have to punish them for doing this to you and others. They did a lot of bad things too, didn`t they?" Millicas looked up to Alex, who nodded to him.

"They did, Millicas, they did." Alex let out a sigh, looking in Millicas` silver eyes. "They hurt not only me, but also my Dad, my Mom, sister and many, many other people. They are responsible for instigating the Anti-Satan Faction`s uprising and deaths of our Grandfather and Grandmother, Lucifer and Alexandra Lucifer. They've hurt your mother too, and possibly her worst of them all, even worse than me and Dad." Alex said with sadness.

"I know." Millicas suddenly said to Alex, getting a curious eye from him. "They thought I didn`t see it, didn`t understand it because I was little, but I did and now I understand better than ever. Mom has always been hiding her real feelings behind a mask, even when Grandma and Grandpa mocked her and belittled her, even making her a maid in the House for them, but she simply took it all without even letting anyone know. And Dad… He always had loved me and I loved him back once, but when I saw that he didn`t see Mom as he should`ve, I`ve… I don`t know, maybe I simply stopped caring for him in return. They all loved me, but never loved Mom and this…"

"This made you angry and feel rage for your mother`s mistreatment, as if she was just a toy for them." Alex answered for Millicas, who looked up to him with a bit of a shocked expression. "You love your mother more than anything, don`t you, Millicas?"

"Yes. She is my Mom, she always was there for me and there was never any secrets between us, and she always supported me, just because I was her son and Grandma, Grandpa, even Dad, they…" Millicas was feeling angry for his mom, but also sad at the same time. "Alex, i-is there any other way to…"

"No, Millicas, there isn`t." Alex simply stated to Millicas, continuing. "You feel angry not because I have to do this, but because of how they treated your mother, but at the same time… You feel sad because I have to do this, to your family, to your father. The people that you grew up with, and even though you saw how they mistreated your mother, you can`t help but feel sad for them, since they did love you, sincerely, and you knew it."

"Yes… Is it wrong of me?" Millicas asked of Alexander. "Is it wrong that I want them punished for how they hurt Mom and you, but at the same time, I don`t want to lose them and feel sad for all this happening? It has to be bad, because if I feel sad for them, then I must be doing a bad thing to you and Mom and…" Millicas was starting to go into a rambling mode, before Alex kneeled before him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Millicas, it isn`t wrong to feel sad, even if it is towards the people that hurt your Mother, yet at the same time had cared for you." Alexander said to him sympathetically. "And you are not hurting your mother or me in any way because of this feeling, no. If anything, it makes you a better person, because even though they had done bad things and you understand it all, you are not above sympathy and compassion towards them, even if they are in the wrong. It is a good thing, to have this kind of sympathy, Millicas, it makes you a better person then they are, and even a better man then I am in some regard. I and your mother were very worried on how you would take it all, and now… Now I think you will be able to do just fine, Millicas."

"So, is this sadness just me being sympathetic to them and not that I want them saved?" Millicas asked of Alexander.

"It is a bit complicated, it is always is with in such cases with bonds and relations we share with others, even with our enemies, Millicas." Alex said to him. "I can`t fully tell what you feel at the moment, but all and all, I think you feel sadness that they have to be punished in such manner and wish there was an alternative. You must`ve even felt angered that there wasn`t another way for this one, since your Mom told me about it." Millicas nodded to him. "Millicas, you are not a bad person, not in any regard, and it is alright to be sad and want them saved, even if it is not a right thing to do. I will not say that you will be able to pull through easily, since I can`t fully state that for you or future, but I believe that you will be able to move past it and not let it cloud your judgment in life. Knowing what is right and wrong is a good thing, but having sympathy along with it is even better, because that way, in the future you will be able to help those in wrong to go the right way in life. Right now, I am sorry, Millicas, but there is nothing you can do to prevent what is going to happen, but in the future, I think you will become someone who can do something like that."

"I see… Thank you, Alex." Millicas smiled to him, as he searched through his feelings. "I know that they loved me, but they did a lot of bad things, and many wrongs towards Mom, Grandpa and you. I think now… Now I think I am sad not because they have to go, but because they`ve brought this upon themselves. I wish they had been better…" Alex smiled to the kid, hugging him in a brotherly fashion.

"You and me both, Millicas." Alex rose up as he looked at him. "You are a good boy, Millicas, and Grayfia is very lucky to have you as her son."

"Thanks. Um, Alex." Millicas drew his attention one more time. "Can you do something for me? It`s really important to me."

"Of course, Millicas." Alex nodded to him.

"I want you to train me, so that I could protect my Mother and those that I care about." Millicas asked of Alex, surprising him a little. "I know that I am still a little kid and my Mom is very powerful and you care for us all, but still I want to…"

"Alright." Millicas` eyes widened when he heard from Alex a positive response, something he had not expected to hear at all. "I`ll train you, Millicas. But I am warning you, that it will not be an easy training course by any means. If you want to protect your Mom and those that you care for, you`ll have to become very, very strong and immensely powerful. Powerful enough that, if a need ever arises, to take _me_ down for good in the future." Millicas widened his eyes at this one. "Meaning, that if I ever to go the wrong way, you would be strong enough to defeat me, and while I do not plan on doing anything of bad sort, I still want you to be able to fight me on equal grounds in the future, do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, of course! I`ll not disappoint you, Alex." Millicas stated to him, with Alex smiling to the kid.

"I know you won`t, Millicas. However, there is something you should first promise me." Alex said to him in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Millicas asked of him curiously.

"I want you to promise me, that you will take care of and treat with care and love both Sakura and Illya with all of your heart, Millicas." From this promise Millicas immediately became red from blushing and wanted to say something, but was stopped by Alex. "Don`t even try to deny it, I can tell already that what you`ve got for both of my little girls is more than just a childish little crush, and those two are dead serious about you as well. They themselves have told me that and, as much as I would`ve preferred they first graduated from college before starting to think about boys, I can`t simply deny the fact that they are growing up as persons and already know with whom they wish to be. Had it been any other boy or guy, I would`ve long pulverized him into nothingness along with any other nice looking friends and family members that guy had, but with you, Millicas… Well, I think I can trust you enough not to break my girls` hearts and care for them equally. Illya and Sakura may not be my blood, but to me, they are my little daughters, the most precious people I have in this world, and I want them happy and safe. And I trust you to provide them with both. Do you understand me, Millicas?"

"Y-Yes, and I will do so, Alex. I-I like both Sakura and Illya and will make them the happiest girls in the world." Millicas promised with full determination and dedication.

"Good, and since you`ve agreed to it, I think I`ll now have a full excuse to train you to your fullest. I won`t accept a son-in-law who can`t defeat in a straight fight and is weaker than me." Alex watched how Millicas had gulped a little bit at this one, before Alex had smirked to him. "And if you think that you can back away from this one, I suggest you think again, because Illya and Sakura are both now taking the lessons in cooking and chores from Shuri Himejima, along from Akeno, so like it or not kid, but those two ladies are dead serious on marrying you. So, you`ve got your fate decided in one staying night by my girls already." Alex laughed at this one a little bit, as Millicas chuckled nervously, before Alex turned to look at Grayfia who was still patiently waiting for her little boy. "Millicas, go to you Mom. She has been worrying nonstop for you and it`s time to tell her everything. Take care of her and yourself, Millicas." Millicas nodded to Alexander, smiling to him and going back to his mother, as she accepted her son with a hug and a smile, listening to what he had to say to her.

"Quite a sight for the eyes, isn`t it?" Spoke up Cao Cao, holder of True Longinus, leader of Hero Faction and good friend to Alexander Lucifer, as he materialized from a portal behind him. "When you`ve asked us to postpone the execution, I thought there was some sort of world crisis looming over us again, but I certainly did not expect this."

"Millicas is a good boy, one with a kind soul and heart, and a member of my family, Cao. I needed to make sure that he understood what had to be done and that there was no other way around it." Alex explained to his friend. "Had I simply executed his entire family without even paying a second thought to him, he wouldn`t have been able to ever move past it and in the end, it would make him resentful, hateful and maybe even worse… I needed to first hear him out and explain it all to him, _before_ I`ve done what had to be done."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, Alex." Cao nodded to him, watching the mother-son duo hugging. "You didn`t want him to turn out more like you did, didn`t you? A kid that had lost all of his family in one fell swoop and all he had left is hatred."

"Yeah, he deserves much better than this fate. Even if he still had a mother left, the damage and trauma done to him would`ve pushed him over the edge, I know that." Alex stated firmly to Cao. "I wouldn`t want anything that I had experienced in my childhood to either my children or Millicas. I need to do the best I can for them."

"I`m sure you will do just that, my friend." Cao was assured in Alex. "Are you ready? If you want, we can postpone it a little more, if you feel like it?"

"No, time to end this cavalcade for good." Alexander said, as he and Cao Cao stepped through the portal behind them, disappearing with it.

* * *

 **The execution.**

Alexander and Cao stepped out of the portal that had closed behind them into a large opened space of what was once a Roman amphitheater, but now was turned into a place of execution of five persons that have wrong Fallen Angels, House of Lucifer and Lucifuge, and Alexander Lucifer personally: Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory, Venelana Gremory and Yuuto Kiba. All five of them were brought out of the rebuilt and remodeled a bit arena, which had been reconstructed by the orders of Alexander Lucifer, as to make this place worthy of such an occasion, with the higher rows having been taken away, but the three rows remained in a circled fashion, with the rebuilt walls, seats, newest materials and everything in between, including a private lodge, holding cells and the execution`s stand, with five places prepared. Alexander already saw, that the Council of Cadres, Michael, Gabriel and Uriel, along with most of his former Peerage, safe for Kuroka because of her pregnancy, Akeno, Shuri and Baraqiel, Irina, Xenovia, Griselda and Sona with her Queen and Serafall were already on their seats, with Vali and Lucina awaiting for him.

Alex casted a swift glance at his sister`s hand, noticing a silver ring on her ring finger, knowing full well that Vali has proposed to his sister just a week ago. Those weeks were the hardest for him as well, and not wishing to lose his beloved again, he decided that he wouldn`t want to spend any more without her being his wife, and so he proposed, right in the hospital in front of Alex and the entirety of medical staff, blushing redder than Gremory`s hair, but still doing it. Lucina, who had managed to recover from her wounds well enough, agreed without a second thought, with tears in her eyes, as she pushed Vali into kiss with her. Alex, by all manners, should`ve killed that guy for pulling such a stunt, but he was happy for his sister, and only now wished that Dad would wake up to see the wedding of his daughter and Vali.

Alex looked at the stands, knowing that they all were ready to see this, while the cameras around were already transmitting all that was happening here to all of Angels, Church, Devils and Fallen Angels. Taking a place close to his sister and soon to be brother-in-law, Alexander spoke up.

"Today, is the day when justice shall be served. Not just for me, but for my sister, my father and mother, for Fallen Angels and those that these people had hurt, manipulated, used and killed. No need to mince any words then those that have already been said. All of you who are wathing this have come for one thing, and it shall be served to today: justice." Alex said in a fully serious tone, turning to the guards and motioning them to open up the doors leading into the dungeon.

And right from there, a squad of powerful Fallen Angles and Angels led out a group of five persons, battered, bruised, malnourished and weakened, yet prideful and boastful of themselves and their House. Rias` beauty had faded away, as her face took more angular and less attractive look, revealing to the world her inner ugliness now in outside, with her school`s uniform still on her dirty and disheveled along with her hair and looks entirely. Venelana was just like her daughter, only she was wearing a prison`s gown, featureless and heavy, dirty as well. Zeoticus was in prison`s clothing, still trying to get out of the line, but stopped quickly. Sirzechs weakly stepped, as his powers have not been restored and he was only a shadow of his former self, stepping to his death. And as for Kiba, the moment he saw his chance, he pushed away the guard near him, and with cries about treachery, House of Gremory and threats to Alex, he rushed at him, still in chains, but having summoned up his sword. Alexander responded quickly and without any hesitation, as a small silver and gold ring on his finger quickly took shape and form of spear, which Alex easily pushed at Kiba, stabbing him through the heart with Rhongomyniad, granting him a quick death, before he dissolved into ashes right before everyone`s eyes. Akeno no longer had any sympathy for Rias and Kiba, so she knew it had to be done and didn`t beat herself up anymore.

Motioning to the guards to move the prisoners to their respective places, Alexander glanced at his sister, who nodded to him, taking out of a sheath the Holy Sword Joyese, a sister blade to Durandal, capable of slicing off anything in its path with its narrow and swift blue and golden blade. Alexander`s Rho had changed the shape, taking a form of a sword in shape and form resembling that of Durandal, yet with a straighter edge, a larger handle and both sides sharpened. Lucina and Alexander made their way to their respective victims, with Lucina moving to Venelana Gremory, for daughter of Azazel has decided to take the lives of parents of Rias and Sirzechs, to have her own vengeance agaisnt the people that had hurt her mother. Ignoring the cries and pleas for mercy from her, Lucina brought up the blade and in one swift motion, the flesh that had connected head and the rest of the body of Venelana Gremory had been severed, as both parts had been turned into dust and ashes.

Alexander looked at Sirzechs, who was looking with a scowl and glare at him, as the former Satan spoke to him.

"You think you can just kill me?! I am Lucifer, and I will not be killed like a simple thief and…" Sirzechs` words had died in his throat, as his eyes suddenly moved on their own and he looked at his headless body, before dissolving into nothing, as Alexander`s blade was near his body.

"You are only ashes and dust, mongrel." Alex said with a scowl and satisfaction, as he watched his sister take her next victim.

"Please, I beg of you! I will do anything! I`ll give you riches, power, wealth and…" Zeoticus tried to plead to Lucina, as she brought up her blade, before she spoke up.

"Can you give me back my mother?" She asked of him, and as she saw the look of horror and fear in his eyes, she lowered her weapon upon him, striking him down and putting an end to the patriarch of House of Gremory, as he dissipated into ashes.

Alexander`s eyes looked upon Rias, as she had cried openly, pleading for mercy, with Rho`s blade already over her head.

"Alex, I beg you, please, I will do anything to you! I will be your wife, your lover, your slave and whore, just please, let me live and…" Rias was ready to throw away all she had, as she looked at the stands and called out to the only person she saw there that could do something to her. "Akeno! I command you to free me! Free me and I…"

"Enough." Alexander simply said to her, as Rho`s blade went right into Rias, cleaving through it and severing without any delay the head from the body, ending the entire line of House of Gremory for good, with the last cry of Rias Gremory, who had dissolved into dust and joined her wretched and dead family in the afterlife.

And at that moment, Alexander transformed his weapon back in the spear, looking at the piles of ashes that was on the stand. A small smile appeared on his face, as he spoke to himself.

"Finally."

* * *

 **One month, plus a couple more days, but here you have it, death of House of Gremory for good. I know you wanted to see more of it, but we all knew that it was going to happen, so there it has. Instead, I`ve decided to focus up on one element that I`ve actually forgotten about initially- Millicas, the kid that was about to lose all that he had, and show Alexander helping him go through it. I hope I`ve done well here.**

 **Next time: Wedding, Birth of new life.**

 **See ya in a month!**


	50. Author Note

**I am very, very sorry to all of my DxD readers and followers, and I hope you can all understand. However, I have been doing DxD for so long, that I`m starting to run thin on it, so I am taking a break away from it, for at least three weeks, a month tops. I know that I have** ** _so_** **many discontinued stories and I shouldn`t abandon them, but I`m simply tired of DxD and need a break from it for now.**

 **I know that many of you will rage out on me, but I hope you can understand me and bear with me. I want to focus up on my new story for now, a new setting and world. Again, I am deeply sorry and I hope you can forgive me and my negligence. I promise that I did not forget my main readers` base and I will be back, with more chapters and possibly a finale for Rise of Devil Emperor, for long last.**

 **Your humble writer and Tsar of DxD Bashing.**

 **Ronin, aka Alex.**


End file.
